Une nouvelle magie
by Xenmin
Summary: Et si Régina n'avait pas offert que l'oublie et un nouveau départ à Emma et Henry ? se place après le dernier épisode de la mi- saison 3. Le rating sera peut-être voué à évoluer en fonction des chapitres qui suivront.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire vient se placer juste à la fin de la mi-saison, après que Killian soit venu frapper chez Emma et Henry.

* * *

><p><strong>Et si Régina avait fait plus que le cadeau de l'oubli à Emma et Henry. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Une rencontre étrange<strong>

Killian était devant une porte fermée, dépité de n'avoir pas pût en dire plus à Emma et vexé dans sa fierté d'homme, comprenant à ce moment que ce qu'il pensait être un sentiment fort et partagé entre lui et la jeune blonde n'avait en fait jamais atteint le cœur de celle-ci suffisamment pour en faire celui qui pouvait la ramener. Malgré cela, il avait une mission, il devait la ramener avec lui, le royaume enchanté avait besoin d'elle et il devait trouver une solution.

Refusant de rester sur cet échec, il s'installa au bas de son immeuble attendant que celle-ci sorte. Un peu plus d'une heure après, il vit la porte s'ouvrir pour la énième fois mais cette fois c'était elle, accompagné d'un jeune garçon dans lequel il reconnut de suite Henry bien qu'en un an, celui-ci avait bien changé. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'approcher tant que son fils serait à ses côtés, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle l'éloignerait pour défendre sa progéniture, alors il la suivit discrètement.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva devant un collège et vit la mère et l'enfant se dirent rapidement au-revoir alors que Henry entrait dans l'établissement. Il n'hésita pas un instant et se dirigea vers elle, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de se faire entendre.

En le voyant à nouveau la jeune femme se tendit et il comprit sans mal qu'elle se sente menacée alors sans attendre il se mit à lui parler, lui demandant juste quelques minutes, lui assurant qu'il ne comptait lui faire aucun mal et il s'excusa pour le matin même alors la voyant enfin lever son regard sur lui, bien que très noir et énervé , il tenta la dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé.

- Emma, s'il te plait, il faut juste que tu m'écoutes, même si cela semble fou, nous nous connaissons, raison pour laquelle je connais ton nom mais aussi celui de ton fils Henry. Et même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, nous sommes nombreux à se souvenir de vous, nous avons vécus à vos côtés jusqu'à  
>il y a un an où tu nous as quitté après avoir perdu la mémoire.<p>

- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, jamais je n'ai perdu la mémoire, laissez-moi ou je vais appeler la police et vous leur raconterez.

- Non attends, ce jour-là nous étions plusieurs à vous dire au-revoir, il y avait David, Mary-Margareth, Ruby, Granny, Gold, Neal…

A ce nom il vit la jeune femme lever un sourcil, étonnée, un peu jaloux il continua malgré tout sur sa lancée.

- Oui Neal, le père de ton fils dont tu pensais ne plus jamais avoir de nouvelles.

- Cela ne prouve rien et je ne connais aucune de ces autres personnes.

Il réfléchit rapidement ne voulant pas prendre le risque de la voir fuir mais il fallait qu'il continu, qu'il tente une dernière chose.

- Pourtant eux se souviennent, on se souvient de t'avoir vu monter dans ta voiture jaune avec Henry après que Régina vous…ait donné une nouvelle vie et juste avant de vous voir partir.

Il l'avait vu dans son regard, quelque chose avait attiré son attention sur son récit alors il creusa un peu plus.

- Tu te souviens de ce jour, de toutes ces personnes qui pleuraient en vous disant adieu…

- Non ! tout ce que tu décris n'est que science-fiction mais ….

- Quelque chose te semble familier pourtant, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Régina…

Killian n'en revenait pas, dans tout ceux qu'il venait de citer, seule la méchante reine de l'histoire avait retenu son attention, certaine chose ne changeaient donc jamais. Puis il se reprit après tout elle leur avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux et la magie pouvait laisser des traces.

- Oui Régina était là, c'est avec son aide que tu as pu revenir ici et reprendre ta vie en main avec ton fils

- Notre fils…

- Oui …on peut parler maintenant

Il venait de se calmer après avoir débité ses paroles à une vitesse folle voulant la convaincre avant qu'elle n'utilise le téléphone qu'elle avait déjà en main et lorsqu'il la vit le ranger et lever des yeux incrédules sur lui, il sut qu'il avait une chance de la convaincre, de l'aider à se souvenir.

D'un simple geste elle lui montra le café au coin de la rue et il la suivit en silence, un simple « merci » prononcé, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

* * *

><p>Une fois installée Emma commanda deux cafés après avoir deviné que son visiteur n'avait certainement pas d'argent sur lui.<p>

- C'est pour moi (_lui confirma-t-elle en montrant les boissons_)

- Merci je vois que certaines choses n'ont pas changées.

- Ecoutez je n'ai pas la journée, de plus même si le nom de Régina m'est effectivement familier je ne me l'explique pas car je ne la connais pas.

- Oh que si ! Mais laisses moi te raconter rapidement les circonstances de ce dernier jour il y a un an maintenant.

Killian se mit alors à lui raconter une version quelque peu abrégée et différente des faits réels ne voulant surtout pas l'effrayer en lui parlant de magie ou de malédiction. Il lui raconta donc qu'un peu plus d'un an auparavant, elle avait vécu un traumatisme suite à un accident et qu'elle et son fils y avaient perdu la mémoire. Il lui expliqua que pour la protéger ils avaient alors préféré la faire repartir pour Boston, ville dont elle était originaire. Bien entendu comme il s'y attendait elle eut des questions sur le pourquoi elle aurait été en danger et quel type d'accident ils avaient vécu.

Toujours pour ne pas trop lui en dire, il inventa les détails au fur et à mesure, lui mentant un peu plus, lui expliquant que ce dont elle avait été victime n'était pas un réel accident banal mais plus une machination de quelqu'un qui voulait la voir disparaître et que n'ayant pas trouvé le coupable et sachant qu'il risquait de recommencer et que le poste d'Emma en tant que shérif faisait d'elle une proie facile, cela devenait trop dangereux. Il voulait mettre des éléments réels afin de lui faire retrouver au moins des fragments de mémoires, des souvenirs enfouis mais toujours présents.

Il finit son histoire en lui racontant que pour la protéger ainsi que son fils, ils lui avaient proposé de quitter Storybrook même si cela leur était particulièrement difficile, en particulier pour Régina dont elle était très proche ainsi qu'Henry qui la considérait comme une seconde maman. Cette dernière partie le fit presque sourire sachant que ce qui rapprochait en réalité les deux femmes s'apparentait plus à de la haine qu'à de l'amitié, bien que les derniers temps c'était un peu différent et que ce fameux jour il n'avait pu que constater que les deux femmes avaient eu énormément de mal à se dire au-revoir et qu'il ne pouvait nier que Henry n'était pas la cause unique à cette douleur et sans le vouloir il en avait eu la preuve quelques longues minutes auparavant en comprenant que la seule personne dont Emma avait gardé des souvenirs était justement Régina.

- En imaginant que ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir ni mon fils et pourquoi venir me chercher aujourd'hui ?

- Disons que pour vous faciliter les choses et surtout le départ, nous avions avec l'aide d'un médecin, fait le nécessaire pour que vous oubliiez tout. Et si je viens aujourd'hui c'est parce que notre ville traverse une crise importante et que nous avons besoin de toi, du shérif que tu étais.

Il voyait Emma réfléchir, une lueur particulière dans le regard lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait des chances de réussir alors il insista un peu plus se disant que si une seule personne pouvait la décider il se devait de l'utiliser même si il imaginait déjà ce que la personne en question pourrais lui faire en l'apprenant, mais depuis qu'elle avait changé il n'en avait plus peur du tout alors il se lança.

- Ecoutes, si nous étions capables de nous débrouiller seul, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pris le risque de te contacter, même si l'envie est présente depuis un an de le faire. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, plusieurs personnes sont en danger dont tes parents et Régina.

- Mes parents…ce n'est pas possible, ils m'ont abandonnés à ma naissance…

- Oui mais vous vous êtes retrouvés et c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de ton arrivée à Storybrook mais ils ont préférés te protéger eux aussi en te laissant partir.

Il eut peur d'avoir été trop loin, il la voyait réfléchir énormément et il était incapable de dire dans quel sens sa réflexion pouvait la diriger.

Sachant que ses dernières paroles pouvaient la troubler, il lui proposa de prendre le temps de la réflexion et lui donna le numéro de son hôtel, la prévenant qu'il ne pouvait rester qu'une semaine, après quoi il lui faudrait repartir pour retourner aider les siens et il lui demanda simplement de lui donner une réponse qu'elle que soit celle-ci.

Elle lui assura qu'elle allait y penser et que quel que soit son choix elle le lui ferait savoir avant la fin de la semaine puis alors qu'il se levait pour quitter le café, il s'arrêta à ses côtés, sortit un livre de son sac et le lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le livre préféré de Henry, le sien mais à l'époque on avait pensé plus simple qu'il le laisse pour ne pas lui faire remonter de souvenir mais nous pensons qu'aujourd'hui c'est sûrement le jour idéal pour le lui rendre.

- « Once Upon A Time »…. Un livre de contes … ce sont les préférés de mon fils. Merci, enfin je crois, je vous tiendrais au courant.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je continue ou on arrête là? Pour le moment j'avoue que je n'ai que quelques chapitre de plus de prêt donc les choses peuvent évoluer, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous souhaitez quelque chose en particulier je peux toujours voir si je peux l'intégrer à ma trame qui elle par contre est déjà complète (sinon je n'aurais pas commencé à écrire).<p>

J'attends vos reviews ! A bientôt peut-être!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Tout d'abord un énorme merci pour vos reviews et vos différents ajouts en favoris ou en histoires suivie, cela me touche beaucoup. _

_Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre vous ai plut et que vous vouliez la suite, du coup vu vos messages, j'ai eu envie de vous poster en avance le chapitre 2, car normalement je m'étais décidé pour un par semaine ( et oui entre le boulot, ma puce... pas facile de trouver du temps) _

_Bon alors par contre quelques petites explications, oui il y aura du swanqueen (c'est dit dès ma présentation de l'histoire :) ) mais non ce n'est pas pour maintenant. La rencontre arrivera aussi en son temps mais comme je cherche une histoire plausible (merci de l'avoir remarqué), je ne peux pas faire sauter Emma comme ça dans sa voiture, donc faudra être patient. _

_En ce qui concerne la fic par elle-même, elle est partie d'une simple phrase (mon résumé) puis devait être une fic courte d'environ une dizaine de chaptitre, sauf que à l'heure ou je vous écrit je viens de terminer le chap 5 (oui j'aime en avoir d'avance au cas où...) et je n'en suis que dans le début, bref tout ça pour dire qu'elle risque de durer un petit moment mais je vous promet de mettre à jour régulièrement, faisant moi même partie des lecteurs à réclamer une suite si elle se fait trop attendre. _

_Allez bref de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)_

* * *

><p><strong> Une décision difficile<strong>

Une fois seule, Emma ne savait plus quoi croire, elle était perturbée de cette rencontre et se demandait encore comment et pourquoi elle avait écouté cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui pourtant lui inspirait une certaine sympathie.

Elle aurait voulu se dire que toute cette histoire n'était que l'élucubration d'un fou mais certains faits ne pouvaient être inventés. Il lui avait cité le nom du père de son fils ce que personne dans son entourage tant privé que professionnel ne connaissait. De plus cette femme dont il avait parlé ne lui était pas étrangère même si elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

Mais plus que tout, aussi fou que ce récit pouvait paraitre, il répondrait à l'une de ses plus grande énigme depuis maintenant un an, à savoir pourquoi elle était toujours à ce jour incapable de se souvenir de la conception de sa fille dont l'homme ne lui avait pas parlé. Mais si réellement Neal était là-bas, peut-être qu'alors le mystère était résolu car même si il lui avait fait subir une horreur et la prison, elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui.

Le soir venu la jeune femme alla chercher son fils à l'école et passa par l'appartement de l'une de ses voisines en rentrant afin de récupérer sa fille de 3 mois qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire garder depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine.

Ne voulant pas inquiéter son fils, Emma ne montra rien et passa une soirée des plus normales bien que son esprit ne fut pas capable de s'arrêter un instant.

* * *

><p>Après avoir bercé et couché ses enfants, elle se servit un verre et s'installa dans son canapé avec devant elle le livre remit par Killian, qu'elle avait fini par ouvrir de longues minutes plus tard.<p>

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur le réveil elle se rendit compte que cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'elle lisait les histoires de l'œuvre, qui donnait une version bien différente des contes qu'elle connaissait.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur le réveil elle se rendit compte que cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'elle lisait les histoires de ce livre, qui donnait une version bien différente des contes qu'elle connaissait.

Elle décida de se forcer à le mettre de côté pour aller se coucher, elle se devait être en forme pour son travail le lendemain, elle l'avait reprit depuis trop peu de temps pour être en retard ou absente. Pourtant le repos souhaité ne lui fut que peu profitable puisque dès que le sommeil eu prit possession d'elle, elle se retrouva dans un monde irréel, empreint de magie et de personnages de contes.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Emma fut sortie de son rêve ou elle faisait face à une belle brune qu'elle reconnue comme Régina, qui se fatiguait à vouloir contenir une pierre, ne pouvant la détruire, afin de les sauver tous mais la jeune blonde refusait de la laisser mourir ainsi.

Emma bien que heureuse de se réveiller, se trouva frustrée de na pas savoir la fin de son rêve, puis elle se rappela plusieurs détails de personnes et évènements présents dans ses songes et se jeta sur le livre de la veille. Après l'avoir feuilleté un moment et les y avoir quasiment tous trouvé, elle s'arrêta sur une page particulière où l'image ne pût que la voir se figer, il s'agissait d'elle et Régina, utilisant de la magie ensemble. Les mains tremblantes elle tourna la page et lut l'histoire qui racontait son rêve dans les moindres détails à la différence qu'elle put apprendre la suite. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, peut-être avait-elle lu ces pages sans s'en rendre compte la veille, ce qui expliquerait ses rêves si étranges.

Mettant cela de côté elle se leva et se prépara avant de préparer le réveil de ses enfants et la nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait. En milieu de journée elle commença à fatiguer un peu et se posa à une terrasse afin de prendre un café et de se poser mais à peine laissa-t-elle un peu de liberté à son esprit qu'il recommença à divaguer vers un pays loin de là avec des personnages haut en couleur dont un ou plutôt une qui revenait sans cesse, Régina.

Elle se remit au travail tout en se disant que le soir venu il était hors de question qu'elle ouvre le livre de Killian, il fallait qu'elle dorme pour de bon.

* * *

><p>Malgré toutes ses tentatives telle que ne plus lire le livre, boire un bon thé ou encore tenter de se relaxer, rien n'y faisait, elle continuait encore et toujours ses rêves étranges pendant lesquels elle se baladait dans plusieurs mondes irréels, tous sortis de contes de fées pour enfant et où l'histoire des personnages de ces mondes lui était révélée au fur et à mesure. N'y tenant plus, au bout de trois jours elle reprit le livre délaissé et le parcourut se rendant compte que quasiment tout ce dont elle avait rêvé était une fois de plus inscrit sur celui-ci.<p>

Le lendemain elle prit la décision de contacter l'homme qui selon elle était responsable de ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait besoin d'explication, elle voulait comprendre et il était à priori le seul à qui elle pouvait en parler, de plus, elle ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre de sa promesse et même si à ce moment précis elle était toujours incapable de décider de quoi que ce soit, peut-être qu'en savoir un peu plus l'aiderait à ne pas devenir folle.

A peine l'avait-elle contacté qu'il lui proposa de la retrouver pour un café et sachant que pour le moment elle n'était pas en état de travailler, elle accepta. Avant de se rendre au point de rendez-vous elle prévint son employeur qu'elle avait un imprévu et qu'elle ne pourrait-être présente pour la journée.

Une heure plus tard elle arriva devant le café et remarqua de suite l'homme qui ne passait pas inaperçu au vu de son style vestimentaire et elle le rejoignit. Une fois à table elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'elle posa alors le livre sur la table.

- Comment ça marche ? qu'est ce qui se passe avec ce livre ?

- Pardon…bonjour à vous aussi miss Swan

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais depuis que j'ai ce truc, je fais des rêves très…étranges.

- Je vous en prie, j'aimerais vous aider mais pour cela il faudrait que vous vous calmiez et que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe, quels rêves ?

* * *

><p>Killian était curieux, le livre était pour Henry et il n'avait jusque-là jamais eu le moindre impact sur Emma alors il voulait comprendre ce qui avait changé. De son côté Emma ne savait pas comment elle pouvait raconter ses rêves si bizarres à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas même si il semblait lui dire le contraire mais après tout le livre venait de lui, alors elle se décida et il s'en aperçu. <p>

- Alors Emma, quels sont ces rêves. 

- En fait ce sont des extraits de scènes ou des personnes particulières. Le problème c'est que depuis que j'ai ce livre et sans même que je ne le lise, je me suis retrouvée à rêver de pays imaginaires, de personnages de contes et de magie que je retrouve dans celui-ci.

- Racontez-moi

- Quoi ? mais il n'y a rien de cohérent…

- Au contraire, les faits ont peut-être une base réelle dont vous ne vous souvenez pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Ok, alors en ce qui concerne les personnes, il y en a quelques-unes récurrentes comme Snow, Charming, Gold et … Régina mais parfois sous d'autres noms comme Marie Margareth, David, Ruby… pour les évènements passés c'est encore plus étrange, il y a très souvent de la magie, enfin surtout quand il y a Régina dans les scènes. Il y en a eu par exemple pour une pierre, comme un gros diamant, à détruire ou encore pour la protéger d'un mangeur d'âme je crois. Et lorsque ce n'est pas cela, il s'agit de moments plus classiques comme des discussions dans un restaurant, ou dans un appartement ou encore dans un commissariat.

- Ecoutez Emma je vais peut-être vous paraître étrange à mon tour mais sachez que tout cela à un fondement dans ce que vous avez oublié. Toutes ces personnes existent, elles vivent encore aujourd'hui et c'est justement elles qui m'ont envoyé vous chercher.

- Mais ce sont des personnages de Disney !

- Oui mais je vous parle de Régina, David, M. Margareth et les autres, et pour les lieux, ce sont des endroits que vous fréquentiez chaque jour. Ce livre ne fait que raviver votre mémoire d'une certaine manière peut-être de façon à vous protéger contre la vérité de ce qui a été enfouis trop longtemps.

- Alors tout serait…vrai ?

- Oui et nous avions raison de venir te chercher, tes souvenirs reviennent ou plutôt tu en as qui n'ont jamais disparus. On a besoin de toi Emma, il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

- Je ne sais pas, ce ne sont que des rêves et si ils doivent être mes souvenirs comment faire confiance à quelque chose de truqué en plus et puis je ne suis pas seule , j'ai mes enfant…

- TES enfants ?

- Oui j'ai Henry mais aussi une petite fille, Mary.

- Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas, elle a quel âge ?

- …trois mois, elle a trois mois, oui je sais…j'y pense depuis notre rencontre, elle a dû être conçue là-bas si ce que tu dis est vrai, ce qui expliquerait que je n'en ai pas de souvenirs… écoutez, je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela ici et maintenant, il faut que je réfléchisse à votre demande et mon fils est en âge d'avoir sa propre opinion également, je vous rappellerais ok ? J'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir. 

Emma se trouva bien plus affectée qu'elle ne le pensait pas cette discussion, tout était soi-disant vrai et pourtant cela paraissait si irréel, si improbable. En quelques jours à peine toutes ses certitudes sur sa vie venaient de s'effondrer, elle ne savait pas ou plus ce qui était vrai ou faux et les questions autour de sa fille se faisaient plus que jamais présentes. Elle avait beau réfléchir elle en savait pas quoi faire, elle finissait par ne plus savoir qui elle était et plus que tout elle ne savait pas quoi dire à son fils. Elle avait une décision à prendre qui aurait un impact fort sur leur vie et peut-être même leur avenir et la seule chose dont elle était certaine c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'en exclure, il fallait qu'elle lui parle et vite.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, un chapitre de fini... alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Toujours autant intéressés par la suite? J'attends vos réactions elles peuvent aider pour la suite qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. A bientôt pour la suite ! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà, un autre chapitre pour vous qui avaient été si gentils avec vos reviews ! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais vraiment devoir continuer à vous en livrer deux par semaine...

Alors, le temps des retrouvailles n'est pas encore venu ni celui des réponses sur l'enfant de Emma, ce serait trop facile !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>La décision<strong>

Le soir venu, elle rentra chez elle avec son fils et sa fille mais pour une fois, elle demanda à son fils de rester pendant qu'elle couchait sa sœur, elle voulait lui parler.

Tout en berçant Mary, Emma cherchait comment parler à son fils, comment lui dire qu'elle devait décider s'ils devaient rester ou partir de chez eux pour un lieu où apparemment tout le monde les connaissait…

Une petite demi-heure plus tard Emma revenait au salon et elle resta figée sur place à la porte en regardant son fils assis dans le canapé avec les genoux le fameux livre ouvert, en pleine lecture.

Le voyant ainsi concentré, elle mit quelques secondes à se décider à le rejoindre, la discussion aurait au-moins une base de départ.

- Hé gamin, tu as trouvé ça où ?

- Oh… euh en fait il dépassait de ton sac, il m'a intrigué. Mais tu l'as eu où ?

- En fait j'aurais dû te le montrer plus tôt mais c'est une histoire assez compliquée. Tu te souviens il y a quelques jours quand on a frappé à notre porte, j'ai recroisé cet homme et après avoir discuté, il me l'a donné, en me disant que même si on ne s'en souvenait pas, ce livre était à nous…enfin à toi.

- Pourquoi on ne s'en souviendrait pas ? et puis c'est qui cet homme ?

- Il s'appelle Killian et selon lui on aurait eu un accident il y a un an qui nous aurait laissé amnésiques. Du coup on aurait quitté le Maine où l'on vivait pour revenir ici d'où nous étions originaire.

- Man' je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes mais par contre ce que je sais c'est que ce livre m'est familier et en le lisant j'ai une impression de déjà vu, et…

- Et quoi ? Henry dis-moi tout s'il te plait, c'est important crois-moi.

- Ben en fait, c'est bizarre mais il y a un des personnages que j'ai l'impression de connaître, comme si c'était une personne importante dans ma vie.

- Lequel ?

- Une femme, la méchante Reine mais c'est autre nom qui me vient en la voyant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'appelle…

- Régina ?

- Oui mais comment tu le sais ? qu'est-ce qui nous arrive maman ?

- Je le sais parce que… ça fait un an que ce prénom me hante également. Par contre pour ce qui se passe, j'avoue être quelque peu larguée, si ce n'est que selon Killian, ce livre est le déclencheur pouvant nous rendre une partie de notre mémoire.

- Si c'était vrai, ça expliquerait certaines choses, comme Mary ou encore les petits soucis avec l'école et ton boulot il y a un an quand on a eu l'impression de débarquer de nulle part pour les gens.

- Je sais bien, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas fait embarquer ce type depuis notre rencontre. Ecoutes gamin, pendant qu'on y est, il faut que je te dise autre chose. Apparemment là-bas j'étais shérif et si Killian est venu c'est parce que selon lui, ils ont besoin de moi, de nous car nos amis et notre famille seraient en danger, il attend que je lui dise si on part ou pas.

- Famille ? mais nous n'avons pas d'autre famille que nous trois.

- Je sais mais selon lui, la vérité est autre mais nous l'avons oublié. Ecoutes je ne sais ni quoi penser ni quoi faire mais je voulais que tu le saches.

- Merci

- De rien…par contre comme il est clair que ce n'est pas ce soir que nous pourrons trouver la solution, je te propose vu l'heure, d'en reparler demain car il est plus que l'heure de te coucher jeune prince.

- Ok…mais c'est bizarre quand même.

* * *

><p>Henry se leva et se faisant, emmena avec lui le livre, au moment où elle allait intervenir, Emma se rappela qu'il lui appartenait et après tout si Killian avait raison, son fils pourrait peut-être lui permettre de définir le vrai du faux dans ses rêves ou souvenirs.<p>

- Bonne nuit man'

- Bonne nuit mon chéri.

Emma se servit un verre et resta un moment à réfléchir, elle avait eu tellement de crainte au vu de la conversation à avoir avec son fils et malgré cela, une fois de plus, il l'avait surprise. Elle ne pouvait être plus fière de son petit bonhomme qui malgré son très jeune âge était déjà tellement réfléchit et intelligent. Malgré tout cette fois elle se posait beaucoup de questions, elle ne savait plus quoi penser et bien que la situation semblait totalement surréaliste, elle se rendait compte que aussi bien elle que son fils n'étaient pas plus perturbé que cela, se pouvait-il que Killian ait raison.

Ses pensées se faisaient trop pesantes et trop nombreuses alors elle se leva, vérifia la chambre de ses enfants et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, espérant que cela la détende un peu pour pouvoir aller dormir.

Elle se délassait au mieux sous cette eau bien chaude, tentant d'oublier un moment toutes ses histoires avant d'en sortir et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Emma se trouvait en proie à un cauchemar, elle tremblait et des cris se faisaient entendre et d'un coup elle se réveilla et sentie de suite les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains voulant effacer son état mais au lieu de cela, de nombreuses images lui revinrent lui rappelant chaque pièce de son rêve.<p>

Elle ne fut plus capable de se rendormir, son cœur souffrait, elle le savait maintenant, Régina n'était pas qu'un nom ou une image, elle faisait partie de sa vie et de celle de Henry même si elle avait du mal à comprendre le lien qui les unissait.

Mais maintenant elle savait que l'histoire de Killian était vrai, elle avait vu ce qui s'était produit un an auparavant, Régina les avait sauvé elle et son fils au détriment de son bien-être et de sa vie. Cette femme dont elle se rappelait sans la connaître s'était sacrifiée pour eux.

Alors qu'elle tentait toujours de se reprendre face aux émotions de ce rêve, elle vit sa porte s'ouvrir et la tête de son fils passer.

- Man' ça va ? tu as crié

- Pardon mon chéri, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Pas grave j'ai du mal à dormir, j'ai fait plusieurs rêves bizarres avec les personnages du livre.

- Oui je sais, j'ai fait pareil et c'est aussi ça qui vient de me réveiller.

- Maman je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on en sache un peu plus.

- Je sais, écoutes Henry, je sais que c'est fou mais je pense qu'on va prendre un peu de vacances, je crois qu'il faut que l'on en apprenne plus sur ce qui s'est passé il y a un an, surtout si cela pouvait répondre à nos questions

- Alors c'est parti pour une aventure en famille.

Henry fit un câlin à sa mère puis se décida à retourner se coucher, il lui faudrait faire de nombreuses choses avent de partir et il n'avait aucune idée de la durée de leur absence. Emma tenta elle aussi de se caler et de se rendormir mais cela lui fut difficile, elle ne pouvait pas oublier les images de Régina ni les émotions surprenantes qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain dès le réveil, Emma appela l'hôtel où Killian séjournait, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus que peu de temps avant qu'il ne parte. Il ne la fit pas attendre et répondit rapidement, content qu'elle le fasse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.<p>

- Emma…alors vous avez fait votre choix ?

- On peut se voir ? J'ai quelques questions pour pouvoir préparer ce voyage. Vous pouvez venir ici dans une heure environ ?

- Pas de soucis, dans une heure.

Henry partit, Emma se prépara ainsi que sa fille voulant que tout soit terminé avant l'arrivée de Killian. Elle lança également une cafetière dans la foulée et dix minutes avant l'arrivée prévue, tout était prêt.

Lorsque le jeune homme entra chez elle ses yeux se posèrent sur la fille d'Emma chez qui sans le vouloir il cherchait un air de ressemblance avec Neal. Lorsqu'il avait compris que Emma était à nouveau maman et surtout que celle-ci était tombé enceinte à Storybrook, il avait compris pourquoi l'embrasser n'avait servi à rien car bien que cela lui faisait mal de le croire, il était clair qu'il n'était pas son « true love »

- Alors miss Swan, puis-je croire que vous serez du voyage et que je peux espérer que vous allez nous sauver.

- J'y pense effectivement mais j'ai besoin de réponses car si je viens, ce ne sera pas seule, j'ai mes enfants dont un bébé de trois mois à peine. Alors j'ai besoin de savoir où nous allons exactement et pour combien de temps et plus que tout, à quoi vais-je m'exposer.

- Je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes vos questions comme ça, je peux juste vous dire que nous partons en bateau loin d'ici, vers un endroit que vous ne connaissez plus. En ce qui concerne le temps nécessaire, je pense que cela dépendra plus de vous que de moi. Et enfin pour le « à quoi » je suis désolée, je ne peux rien dire car ce n'est pas à moi de le faire et il est trop tôt pour cela.

- Attendez, vous me demandez de vous suivre sans savoir où et vers quoi j'emmène mes enfants…

- Je suis que c'est difficile mais Emma, je ne suis pas la personne qui soit vous parler, et je suis sûr qu'après vos rêves et vos cauchemars vous savez qui doit vous le dire

- Régina

- Oui

- J'ai eu un dernier rêve cette nuit, il y avait beaucoup de monde et Régina se sacrifiait pour nous sauver mais il y avait encore une fois un élément magique.

- C'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé d'une certaine manière, Régina vous a effectivement sauvée et c'est pourquoi c'est à elle de vous parler.

- Puis-je vous faire réellement confiance…assez pour vous suivre avec mes enfants.

- Emma, croyez-moi, je donnerais sans hésitation ma vie pour vous et vos enfants, même si je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aurais jamais eu ma chance avec vous, mes sentiments depuis un an n'ont pas changé.

* * *

><p>Emma resta un instant interdit face à cette vérité qui expliquait le geste déplacé de cet homme le jour de leur rencontre.<p>

Elle avait peur mais sans savoir pourquoi elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle pouvait le croire alors elle accepta de partie en attendant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Ce jour-là elle prépara la liste de tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour elle et ses enfants et prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires, sachant que le départ était prévu pour le surlendemain.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi? On continu toujours?<p>

J'attends vos remarques positives ou négatives bien entendu, les deux sont utiles pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité sur cette fic et soyez sûr que je prends bonne note de toutes vos remarques et que je tenterais au mieux de faire le nécessaire pour les introduire au fur et à mesure.

J'espère que ce chapitre bénéficiera du même accueil, je sais que vous attendez tous la scène des retrouvailles mais encore un peu de patience, cela arrivera mais chaque chose en son temps après tout il faut bien que se passe le voyage.

Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>Emma n'avait cessé de courir partout durant les deux derniers jours entre prévenir l'école de Henry, son travail ainsi que la voisine qui s'occupait de Mary. Il lui avait aussi fallu préparer les sacs de voyage, elle ne voulait rien oublier mais ne pouvait pas non plus en prendre trop, elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires et qui l'inquiétait, elle devait bien l'avouer. Et plus encore, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait absente et ne savait de ce fait pas trop quoi faire de ses affaires, ni même de son appartement, elle avait donc réuni tous les papiers utiles et avait demandé à une amie de les prendre ainsi que son double de clés au cas où il y aurait un problème.<p>

Le seul avantage qu'elle avait eu de cette folle activité ne tenait que dans le fait de n'avoir eu aucun temps pour réfléchir à la situation et ses rêves avaient l'air d'être plus calmes même si encore et toujours il y régnait une atmosphère magique.

Henry quant à lui semblait prendre les choses très bien à sa grande surprise, il lui avait avoué faire plus de rêves et plus détaillés faisant revenir quelques souvenirs tels que des noms, des lieux mais selon lui rien de suffisant pour le moment et sa mère n'ayant pas voulu le brusquer avait respecté son silence.

La jeune femme était chez elle, à faire le tour de son appartement très calme puisque ses enfants étaient tous deux endormis. Le lendemain était le grand jour, celui du départ vers un lieu qui lui était inconnu mais où pourtant on l'attendait et où on la connaissait. Tout cela lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange mais bizarrement elle restait sereine comme si cela était naturel.

* * *

><p>La petite famille était levée depuis l'aube et avait organisé ce début de journée sans perdre de temps sachant que Killian ne tarderait pas à arriver.<p>

En moins de deux heures, Emma et ses enfants étaient prêts, les valises sur le pas de la porte et tout l'appartement était sécurisé alors lorsque Killian sonna il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir installer tout le monde dans la voiture de la blonde.

La jeune femme avait décidé de ne pas chercher à comprendre tout ce qui se passait, laissant au jeune homme le soin de gérer les détails de l'itinéraire, ayant juste comprit qu'elle devait conduire jusqu'au port.

* * *

><p>La route ne fut pas très longue mais suffisamment pour que Killian puisse discuter avec Henry, à propos du livre, de ses souvenirs mais une fois encore il refusa de parler de ce qui les attendrait. Une fois au port, l'homme les dirigea vers un endroit reculé et discret où ils découvrirent un immense bateau semblant sortir d'un conte de fée ce qui ravit Henry contrairement à Emma qui regardait l'embarcation, sa fille dans les bras en se demandant qu'elle genre de confort elle pourrait offrir à ses enfants durant ce voyage Killian remarqua le changement chez la jeune femme et en voyant le regard qu'elle jetait à son bateau il n'eut pas trop de difficulté à comprendre ses hésitations.<p>

- Emma, je sais qu'il n'a pas l'air très confortable mais je peux vous assurer que vous y serez bien et surtout il n'y a pas plus robuste que « Jolly Roger ». Il a traversé toutes les mers et les océans et survécut à des choses que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer. C'est notre meilleure et notre seule option.

- J'espère que vous en êtes certain car si il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un de mes enfants…je vous tuerait de mes mains.

Le capitaine ne répondit rien faisant juste une courbette doublée d'un sourire l'invitant à monter à bord mais sous ce masque il était content de voir qu'Emma Swan était toujours la même que celle qu'ils avaient vu partir un an plus tôt, avec toujours la même rage lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger les siens et cela confirmait une fois encore que les souvenirs revenus elle pourrait les aider.

* * *

><p>Emma avait investi deux cabines ne pouvant pas avoir ses deux enfants avec elle faute de place, des précautions supplémentaires de sécurité ayant été mises en place pour sa fille. Henry allait donc partager la cabine du capitaine et pour ce faire, il lui avait laissé de la place. Après une heure passée à ranger et installer au mieux leurs affaires puis à s'être occupé de nourrir et changer sa fille, elle la coucha et monta enfin rejoindre Killian qui s'affairait à de nombreuses tâches avec l'aide de Henry.<p>

La vision de son fils apparemment à l'aise sur le port lui réchauffa le cœur, elle voyait son sourire et ses yeux brillants qui ne pouvaient tromper, il était heureux de ce qu'il faisait. le capitaine s'approcha d'elle tranquillement, s'inquiétant de savoir si l'installation des cabines lui convenait et si elle ne manquait de rien. Il lui expliqua alors que le voyage serait relativement calme pendant plusieurs heures, le temps d'être suffisamment éloigné des côtes avant qu'ils ne passent par une perturbation qui les emmènerait vers les flots voulus. Elle n'avait pas tout comprit mais il lui assura que tout serait clair pour elle et Henry au moment voulu alors elle laissa faire ne pouvant de toute façon plus faire demi-tour.

Au bout de deux heures environ, il se faisait tard et Emma dû batailler avec son fils pour qu'il accepte d'aller se coucher mais il finit par y consentir et elle en profita pour aller se reposer également auprès de sa fille sachant que le plus dur serait à venir.

Lorsque les songes la rattrapèrent ils furent plus précis que jamais et lui montrèrent des scènes de son passé et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux se fit avec un visage persistant devant ceux-ci et un prénom prononcé, Régina. Cette fois elle ne pouvait rien, elle l'avait vu et ce n'était pas son imagination elle le savait, Régina venait de lui sauver la vie à elle et tous les autres mais elle avait dû l'aider car elle faiblissait, Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cerveau s'évertuait à lui cacher certains faits par la magie, mais cette dois elle avait eu en direct la fin de l'histoire de la pierre noire.

* * *

><p>Elle fut soudain sortie de ses pensées par le capitaine qui lui annonça qu'ils seraient bientôt prit dans des eaux très agitées et qu'il fallait sécuriser au maximum Henry et Mary comme prévu. Sans poser de questions voulant avant tout protéger ses enfants, elle réveilla Henry pour que celui-ci prenne place près du siège de Mary où celle-ci fut harnachée. Une fois les deux enfants attachés et en sécurité, elle les embrassa une dernière fois puis quitta la cabine pour rejoindre le pont où Killian lui avait dit qu'il aurait besoin d'elle.<p>

Lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire s'y fixa sur son visage, même si elle pouvait effectivement l'aider, la raison principale de sa requête était ailleurs, il voulait qu'elle assiste à l'ouverture du portail entre les deux mondes, certain que cela ferait revenir sa mémoire et surtout il voulait lui prouver que la magie faisait réellement partie de sa vie et que ses rêves lui montraient la pure vérité.

Une fois bien accrochée elle aussi comme il le lui avait demandé, Emma vit Killian sortir quelque chose de sa sacoche qu'elle ne pouvait identifier de là où elle se trouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un haricot magique

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Regarde !

Sans attendre plus de questions et profitant de sa surprise il le lança dans l'eau devant eux et sous le regard à la fois inquiet et halluciné de la jeune femme, un tourbillon vert se créa et l'océan se déchaîna. Il n'eut alors que le temps de la prévenir de bien s'accrocher avant de diriger le bateau vers le centre du tourbillon, subissant les vents, les vagues et la violence des éléments. Puis aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, tout cessa et redevint calme mais une chose avait changé, une chose plus importante que n'importe qu'elle autre.

- Crochet ? Oh mon dieu, je me souviens…

- Bon retour parmi nous Mlle la sauveuse.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'espère ne perdre personne et vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine (ou exceptionnellement la semaine prochaine si ce week-end se fait trop chargé entre représentation de ma puce et mon anniv).<p>

A bientôt et j'attends vos retours !


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous? Alors comme je l'avais dit, je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre mais ce week-end était vraiment trop remplit pour que je puisse poster quoi que ce soit. _

_Par contre si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai pour le moment 10 chap. écrit (il me reste à les transcrire sur ordi) donc même si c'est une fois par semaine, vous aurez la suite. _

_Bon allez j'arrête là et vous laisse lire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents et ne perdez pas espoir les retrouvailles sont pour bientôt._

* * *

><p>Après deux secondes de surprise, Emma partie en courant rejoindre ses enfants craignant qu'ils n'aient été blessé mais elle reprit son souffle en voyant que à part quelques dégâts dans la cabine, ils allaient parfaitement bien. En la voyant, Henry sourit et son regard fut révélateur, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs.<p>

- Maman nous devons les sauver, je veux revoir…ma mère

- Je sais gamin, et on va le faire.

- On est au royaume enchanté n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas nous avons quitté le monde 'réel', enfin le nôtre, ça c'est certain. Tu peux sortir maintenant si tu veux.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Henry sortait de la cabine Emma se tourna vers sa fille qui pleurait légèrement ayant sûrement été un peu effrayée. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle la ceinture de la petite s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle tendit les bras vers sa mère.<p>

- Hé ma princesse maman est là, c'est fini. Mais dis-moi il était temps que j'arrive, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois plus attachée ?

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, elle prit Mary dans les bras pour rejoindre le pont voulant lui permettre d'être un peu à l'air frais. Une fois dehors elle vit son fils en grande discussion avec le capitaine et devina sans mal qu'il devait lui poser toutes les questions qui traversaient à l'instant ses propres pensées. Passer la porte avait été le déclencheur levant le sort d'oubli lancé par Régina et maintenant elle savait qui l'attendait.

Elle resta un moment sa fille dans les bras en contemplant cette mer qui la ramenait vers les siens et sourie un instant se souvenant des mensonges de crochet, particulièrement sur ses liens avec Régina mais après tout elle finit par admettre qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Leurs derniers moments n'avaient pas été une lutte entre elle mais au contraire Emma se souvint des sentiments qui l'avaient assaillie, cette envie et ce besoin de ne pas partir, d'aider la brune pour trouver une autre solution refusant de la voir se sacrifier et souffrir.

Les larmes lui montèrent, elle avait cédé à l'époque uniquement parce que Régina le lui avait demandé pour sauver leur fils de l'abandon mais elle se sentait lâche et jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse avec ses souvenirs elle n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux de la brune qui lui faisait le plus beau des cadeaux qui signifierait pour elle l'oubli de la seule personne qu'elle aimait.

Emma se surprit alors en comprenant que bien que pressée maintenant d'arriver sur place et de revoir sa famille, elle avait surtout hâte de revoir son ancienne ennemie et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

* * *

><p>Voyant son fils toujours occupé à la barre cette fois, elle ne pû contenir les émotions et sentiments qui lui revenaient alors elle s'éclipsa avec sa fille toujours lovée contre elle, voulant prendre un peu de recul et surtout ne rien montrer. Une fois dans la cabine avec pour seul témoin sa fille de trois mois elle permit enfin au flot de souvenirs de l'envahir et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse ou ne cherche à les arrêter ayant besoin d'extérioriser toutes les émotions.<p>

Hook l'avait vu redescendre vers la cabine se doutant de ce qu'elle traversait alors, après avoir donné des indications au jeune garçon il décida d'aller la rejoindre, après tout il pourrait peut-être la consoler un peu puisque avec ses souvenirs revenus elle devait se rappeler d'un certain baiser échangé à Neverland.

Lorsqu'il descendit les marches il put entendre les pleurs de la blonde et il douta un instant de sa décision mais alors qu'il avançait malgré tout vers elle, il n'eut le temps de voir que le regard du bébé avant que la porte de la cabine ne se referme d'un coup et sans explication, la porte ne se referme laissant ainsi à la mère et sa fille leur intimité. Pensant alors que Emma voulait être seule et il partit rejoindre Henry sur le pont.

Emma avait entendu les pas se dirigeant vers elle et s'était alors maudite de ne pas avoir fermé la porte ne souhaitant en aucun cas montrer sa faiblesse à qui que ce soit. De plus, connaissant le pirate elle se doutait qu'il tenterait de la réconforter à sa façon lui faisant à nouveau des avances et elle n'en avait aucunement besoin à ce moment-là. Mais soudain alors qu'elle le savait prêt à entrer elle avait vu sa fille regarder la porte puis celle-ci avait claqué, se refermant devant son visiteur, sans aucune raison. Elle se posa la question du comment durant deux secondes avant de se laisser à nouveau aller simplement contente que ce se soit produit.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard Emma ouvrit les yeux sans s'être rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie, elle trouva un plateau près d'elle et vit également un biberon vide, signe que Henry avait dû venir et la laisser dormir, s'occupant de sa petite sœur comme il avait toujours aimé le faire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormit sans rêves et se sentait par la même occasion vraiment reposée. Mais alors qu'elle admirait sa fille toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil, une question surgit soudain, pourquoi n'avait-elle toujours pas la réponse sur le mystère de sa naissance. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être trouvé dans une situation qui aurait pu lui permettre de la concevoir. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors elle décida de laisser ce mystère de côté pour le moment, pensant qu'il lui manquait peut-être encore une partie de ses souvenirs.<p>

En sortant de la cabine après avoir grignoté, elle se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée et fut heureuse de trouver Henry dans un paisible sommeil, elle le borda et l'embrassa puis monta rejoindre le capitaine, tranquillement installé sur le pont.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire en la voyant, l'invitant simplement à prendre place à côté de lui et lui proposant une bière qu'elle refusa poliment expliquant qu'elle allaitait encore sa fille en complément des biberons. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Emma ne pouvant plus retenir ses questions se mette à briser le silence.

- Hook, pourquoi suis-je là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ? et comment se fait-il que vous ayez vos souvenirs ?

- Après le fils, la mère (il rigola gentiment) . Ecoutes Emma, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que la malédiction n'a été brisé qu'en partie et que sans toi nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter. Pour le pourquoi, comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, d'ailleurs je ne le sais pas vraiment, il te faudra attendre de voir Régina.

A l'entente du nom de la seconde mère de son fils, une crainte l'envahit soudain et son cœur se serra.

- Est-elle redevenue…

- L'Evil Queen, (Emma hocha la tête) non elle est restée Régina telle qu'elle pouvait l'être dans les derniers temps à Storybrook.

- Tant mieux, elle a assez souffert de tout ça.

Hook fut étonné par le ton de Emma, il n'y avait jamais pensé que celle-ci s'inquiétait réellement pour l'ancienne Reine ni qu'elle pouvait avoir une certaine amitié pour cette dernière. Bien que de nombreuses questions lui venait à lui aussi pour Emma, il se retint de les poser, une en particulier car même si il était très curieux de la réponse, il pensa que Emma lui dirait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête. Alors ils restèrent silencieux, regardant le calme de l'eau et le ciel étoilé, n'échangeant que quelques paroles non gênantes.

- Quand penses-tu que nous arriverons ?

- Si tout se passe bien nous devrions y être demain, j'ai fait parvenir un message prévenant de notre arrivée que je confirmerais une fois aux abords du royaume.

- Merci d'être venu nous chercher, j'ai hâte de revoir ma famille, cela fait si longtemps.

- Je pense qu'ils ont plus hâte que toi encore, ils n'ont rien oublié, cela fait un an qu'ils attendent de vous revoir, comme nous tous ?

- Qui t'a envoyé nous chercher ?

- A vrai dire je pense qu'il s'agit d'une décision commune de tes parents et de la Reine, enfin je pense, c'est elle qui est venue me trouver et tu la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle fait rarement dans le détail lorsqu'elle demande un service.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'attends vos avis comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas que c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer dans le bon sens !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et avant toute chose...un grand merci pour les reviews qui continuent à arriver au fur et à mesure !

Je tente au maximum de répondre au mess en mp mais ne m'en voulait pas si ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

De même je tiens à rassurer les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de me donner des idées ou volontés pour l'histoire, je ne vous oublies pas bien au contraire, je réfléchit à la manière d'intégrer ces détails. Et pour ceux qui me montrent les éléments qui posent problèmes ou questions, je vous remercie et tente de corriger ou d'intégrer l'explication dans la suite.

Voilà après ces petites explications, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, avec une journée d'avance car je ne serais pas là ce w-e t je ne veux pas vous faire attendre jusque dimanche soir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Dernière étape du voyage<strong>

Emma ayant eu l'occasion de se reposer elle proposa à Hook d'aller en faire de même lui rappelant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait sur le navire et lui promettant de le réveiller au moindre problème en vue. Lorsqu'il céda elle en fut rassurée et soulagée, elle avait surtout besoin de solitude afin de réfléchir aux évènements de cette dernière semaine qui avait été plutôt mouvementée.

Elle était inquiète de ce qu'elle trouverait une fois sur place, se rendant compte que Régina où même ses parents n'auraient pas pris le risque de la faire revenir si la situation n'était pas vraiment grave. Il lui fallait patienter encore plusieurs longues heures avant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions et revoir toutes ces personnes qui lui étaient chères et elle savait que ce ne serait pas une chose facile à faire. Mais alors qu'elle songeait aux retrouvailles, une peur s'empara d'elle. Comment réagiraient-ils à l'arrivée non expliquée de sa fille ? Et pire encore, comment elle réagirait si Neal, ou un autre, venait réclamer son droit à la paternité alors qu'elle-même n'en gardait à ce jour, aucun souvenir ?

* * *

><p>Pendant quelques heures, elle laissa à nouveau son esprit vagabonder, se laissant emporter au grès de celui-ci dans ses souvenirs et les sentiments qui venaient avec, maintenant qu'elle avait eu le temps de se les réapproprier, cela l'apaisait. Mais soudain, elle vit au loin une chose qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaître pour ne l'avoir croisé qu'une fois mais qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit qu'il était temps pour le capitaine de reprendre sa barre, alors tentant de ne pas réveiller Henry afin de limiter les risques, elle fit se lever Hook avec un simple mot : « sirènes ». En quelques secondes à peine, il était à son poste, scrutant devant lui sachant que dévier ne servirait à rien, alors il continua droit devant lui, regardant Emma dont le visage était crispé.<p>

- Emma… tu te souviens ?

- Oui, pas de dispute ni cris, j'ai pas envie de devoir repasser par-dessus bord pour arranger les choses.

- Oui vu comme ça ! Elles vont sûrement tenter de nous faire chavirer, tu devrais aller mettre les enfants en sécurité… et ne te prends pas la tête avec Henry !

- Très drôle !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Emma descendit à la cabine se dirigeant en premier lieu vers sa fille afin de vérifier les attaches du cosy et que celui-ci était bien fixé. Une fois fait, elle alla s'assurer qu'Henry ne risquait rien, rajoutant la barrière et les coussins, le protégeant d'une chute éventuelle. Elle allait remonter sur le pont lorsque le bateau se mit à tanguer violemment, la projetant vers un coin de porte, se blessant légèrement à la tête. Elle se releva en urgence et remonta rejoindre Hook qui, au vu des mouvements, devait être en difficulté.

- Hook ça va ? Il faut tenir !

- Que crois-tu que je tente de faire ?

Emma ne releva pas, ayant vu que celui-ci avait était affecté et que son humeur avait déjà changée. Elle se dirigea vers le bord, elle pouvait voir et entendre les sirènes qui tentaient de faire craquer le capitaine et soudain, plusieurs se tournèrent vers elle afin de lui faire la même chose. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir à ce moment-là, était le visage de Régina et les ombres des autres personnes qui l'attendaient, il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup, si jamais elle se mettait à s'en prendre à Hook, ils étaient finis. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se plongeât au plus profond de ses souvenirs et de ses rêves, gardant pour seul but de les revivre, d'arriver à destination et plus elle se jetait dans ceux-ci et moins la voix des sirènes ne l'atteignait, une seule lui arrivée aux oreilles, et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle sentit une chaleur s'emparer d'elle pour aller se loger dans ses mains.

* * *

><p>D'un coup, elle sentit le bateau tanguer plus encore et en ouvrant les yeux elle comprit que Hook ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, ses enfants étaient là, elle refusait de les perdre ici au milieu des eaux qu'elle ne pouvait même pas nommer.<p>

Soudain un mot, Hook ne comprenait pas, il avait vu Emma et avait voulu s'en prendre à elle, mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle restait les yeux fermés, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y prêter davantage attention, n'ayant pas satisfaction, les sirènes avaient fait se déchainer les eaux. Mais d'un coup, un mot ou plutôt un nom, c'est tout ce qu'il entendit avant de voir une vive lumière blanche se dégager des mains de la jeune femme. Cela dura quelques minutes puis plus rien, tout redevint calme, les sirènes étaient déjà loin et plus rien ne les mettait en danger, alors seulement il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers Emma qui regardait ses mains, incrédules.

- Emma, ça va ? Comment as-tu su que…

- …Je ne savais rien et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour…ça ! (montrant ses mains)

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu utilises la magie et nous sommes déjà sur les terres magiques

- Oui mais non ! Pas comme ça et jamais seule en plus, il y a toujours eu…

- Régina ! D'où le nom que tu as prononcé

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle ne voulait plus en parler, elle n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions, seule la certitude que seule, elle ne pouvait pas avoir réussi et qu'effectivement, juste avant que cela ne se produise, un seul sentiment l'avait parcouru, celui que Régina était là pour l'aider. Elle mit tout cela de côté, voulant simplement aller voir ses enfants et s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et que sa fille n'avait pas eu trop peur.

- Maman ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Disons qu'il y a eu une attaque…des sirènes

- Et tout va bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est fini maintenant. Merci d'être resté avec ta sœur, tu es un super grand frère.

- Merci mais maman…tu as utilisé la magie

Emma resta figée face à son fils ne sachant comment lui expliquer les choses puisque même elle, ne comprenait pas. Elle confirma simplement mais coupant court à la discussion, lui expliquant qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait.

* * *

><p>Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras la berçant lentement pour la calmer et se prépara à la nourrir, demandant à son fils de monter sur le pont, lui permettant ainsi un peu de calme et d'intimité souhaitant l'allaiter, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis leur départ, sachant que ça lui permettrait aussi de se calmer et de se ressourcer. Après avoir nourrit sa fille, Emma usée par la magie et le stress ressentit, s'endormit à ses côtés sans vraiment chercher à lutter.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, elle fût réveillée en sursaut par les voix de Hook et Henry

- Terre droit devant

- On est arrivé, maman, on y est !

Alors elle comprit, elle se leva emmenant Mary avec elle et lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, elle vit un peu plus loin la côte du royaume où elle devinait plus qu'elle ne reconnaissait, les ombres de nombreuses personnes.

- On y est Mary, on va les revoir, tu vas enfin découvrir ta famille et ton royaume.

* * *

><p>Voilà, je sais c'est court mais quelques plus longs vont suivre c'est promis.<p>

Alors ... verdict ? ? ? Quelques messages pour m'en dire plus ... A bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord désolée de ce léger retard de publication, je n'ai pas eu accès à l'ordi hier soir donc pas possible de poster.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'autant que nous arrivons enfin au chapitre que vous attendiez tous...les retrouvailles de Emma et d'Henry avec le reste des habitants de la forêt enchantée et surtout... Régina.

Voilà j'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant voir le compteur de reviews exploser avec celui-ci.

Bonne lecture ! A bientôt

* * *

><p>Retrouvailles<p>

Emma sentait son cœur accélérer, son corps se tendre d'impatience, elle savait à cet instant précis, alors qu'ils s'approchaient laissant les silhouettes dévoiler des visages connus, qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Elle pouvait voir et sentir chez son fils les mêmes émotions sachant que pour lui, elle le savait il y avait un enjeu supplémentaire, il allait retrouver sa mère. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'à ce moment, tout comme elle le faisait, il la cherchait déjà parmi la foule, même si il leur était encore impossible de le faire de là où ils étaient.

La sauveuse serrait sa fille dans ses bras, la crainte ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté car le souvenir si particulier qu'elle voulait retrouver lui faisait toujours défaut. Perdue dans ses pensées elle prit conscience en sentant la main de Henry dans la sienne qu'ils étaient enfin à destination et que le bateau accostait sous les cris et les applaudissements de la foule présente et très nombreuse, peut-être même un peu trop pour eux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils en descendirent, Emma tenant fermement ses deux enfants près d'elle sans réellement comprendre qu'elle était de retour, que sa vie avait repris son cours normal.

* * *

><p>Mais à peine furent-ils au sol que ses parents étaient là, les larmes aux yeux venant les serrer contre eux dans une étreinte digne des Charming dans laquelle soudain elle relâcha la pression et versa les larmes qu'elle avait tant voulu refouler.<p>

Elle se laissa porter par cet amour familial ne pouvant à ce moment-là, les appeler autrement que 'papa' et 'maman' trop heureuse d'être à nouveau à leurs côtés.

Lorsque enfin ils la lâchèrent, elle vit les regards portés sur eux mais surtout sur sa fille mais ce n'était pas le moment, d'autres avaient déjà pris leur place pour leurs souhaiter la bienvenue tel que Granny, Ruby les nains et bien d'autres encore. Mais bien que répondant aux multiples accolades qu'elle recevait, Emma prit conscience que son esprit était ailleurs, cherchant parmi ces gens, une personne en particulier. Ses yeux balayaient les visages, avec un sourire de circonstance sans même y réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise celui de Neal ou elle s'attarda un peu plus se posant toujours la même question. Mais malgré l'air heureux de celui-ci, elle ne s'y attarda pas bien qu'elle le vit un peu déçu. Soudain alors sans crier gare son cœur rata un battement, elle était là, légèrement en retrait, elle plongea alors dans les iris sombres qu'elle connaissait si bien et vit les sentiments contradictoires qu'ils reflétaient, la joie de leur présence et la crainte de le montrer. Elle vit le sourire timide qui lui était destiné par celle qui d'ordinaire était si sûre d'elle alors sans réfléchir elle se dégagea gentiment des bras qui la tenaient pour se diriger vers elle.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que cette femme qui durant un an était restée le lien, son lien avec ce monde et elle ignora tout le reste, le lieu, les personnes jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur.<p>

- Régina…

- Miss…Emma !

Sans prévenir, sans y penser, les mots manquants à toutes les deux, Emma fit la seule chose qui lui semblait sensée et la serra dans ses bras. Régina fut d'abord surprise de ce geste mais en quelques secondes elle s'abandonna dans ces bras si chaleureux qu'elle avait tant attendus et espéré.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux fermés sans se soucier des regards étonnés mais rassurés de la foule et celui bienveillant de Snow avant qu'elles ne soient séparées et ramenées à la réalité par leur fils qui après avoir chaleureusement retrouvé son père, venait de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

- Maman, je suis tellement content de te revoir, tu m'as tant manqué, je t'aime

- Moi aussi mon chéri…je t'aime.

* * *

><p>Régina ne pouvait prononcer un mot de plus, l'émotion étant bien trop intense et sa voix brisée par ses larmes qui à elles seules montraient à quel point cet instant était une délivrance.<p>

Emma n'avait pas bougé, admirant cette scène et alors qu'elle laissait une nouvelle larme couler, elle sentit la main de Régina se glisser dans la sienne, comme le jour de leur adieu, comme pour les rassurer mutuellement de la réalité de cet instant.

Regardant enfin autour d'elle, la jeune blonde prit conscience à nouveau des regards chaleureux mais interrogateur dirigés vers eux et surtout vers le petit être dans ses bras qui venait de se faire entendre faisant également se relever la tête de la Reine à ses côtés. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix et elle se tourna vers la foule fixant ses parents.

- Maman, papa, Régina et vous tous mes amis, je vous présente Mary, ma fille.

- T'as vu maman j'ai une petite sœur !

* * *

><p>Pendant quelques secondes la foules fut silencieuse et Emma baissa la tête vers son enfant incertaine des réactions qui allaient suivre mais à sa grande surprise une voix s'éleva, n'étant pas celle à laquelle elle s'était attendu mais celle dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Celle-ci se fit entendre alors que Régina s'approchait à nouveau d'elle et plus particulièrement de la petite.<p>

- Bienvenue chez toi petite princesse Mary (puis levant les yeux vers Emma) et félicitation Emma, elle est magnifique.

Alors comme si il s'agissait d'un signal, tous applaudirent à nouveau et la félicitèrent. Tous sauf deux hommes restés en retrait, se jaugeant mutuellement, Neal et Jones. En les voyant ainsi et se souvenant du regard reçu par le jeune homme lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans la foule, Emma eut un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle répétait la même histoire qu'avec Henry. Elle avait privé Neal de la naissance et il apprenait être père que plus tard mais au moins elle avait une partie de sa réponse.

* * *

><p>La foule réclamant encore beaucoup d'attention, Emma avait confié Mary à son frère qui s'était isolé un peu plus loin au calme avec sa seconde mère. Cependant malgré toute sa bonne volonté, après avoir répondu au plus de questions qu'elle le pouvait, elle saturait et la tête lui tournait alors elle lança un regard suppliant en direction du couple royal. Snow comprenant de suite l'état de sa fille se servit de son influence de Majesté expliquant à tous qu'il était temps de laisser les arrivants se reposer et que pour le reste des questions, il leur faudrait attendre le lendemain soir lors d'une réception donnée en leur honneur.<p>

Sans aucune résistance, avec le respect dû au rang de sa mère, Emma vit la foule se séparer pour quitter progressivement les lieux, la laissant enfin souffler et respirer. Se tournant alors vers son fils pour aller lui reprendre sa sœur, elle fut surprise mais également émue par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Mary dormait paisiblement mais non pas dans les bras de son frère qui exténué avait fini par s'endormir sur les genoux de sa mère, mais dans les bras de Régina qui la berçait tendrement, assise sur une souche. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent elles n'eurent besoin de rien, un simple sourire en guise d'explication pour l'une et en remerciement pour l'autre. Alors tranquillement comme pour ne pas gâcher ce moment Emma s'avança pour les rejoindre venant s'installer aux côtés de la brune.

* * *

><p>Alors verdict? comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires pour savoir si vous suivez toujours et que je n'en ai pas perdu au cours des chapitres.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Moment calme 

Charming et Snow avaient dit au revoir et discuté avec les dernières personnes restées, laissant les deux femmes et les enfants se poser un peu après ce long voyage et les retrouvailles mouvementées. Même s'ils avaient hâte eux aussi de retrouver leur fille, ils avaient conscience qu'elle et Regina avaient toujours eu un lien particulier et que celui-ci devait être retrouvé voir renforcé pour qu'elles puissent ensemble mettre fin à la malédiction qui les touchait encore et ainsi les sauver tous.

En s'approchant de Regina, Emma se rappela leurs retrouvailles quelques minutes plus tôt et ne pût ignorer que lors de leur étreinte, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle s'était sentie bien, à sa place, même si cela paraissait étrange au vu des souvenirs de leur vie à Storybrook. Au même moment en la voyant approcher, Regina ignorait que ses pensées portaient sur le même souvenir. Elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher trop lors de leur retour, ne sachant ni leurs sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle pour leur éloignement durant cette année, ni même quels souvenirs leur étaient revenus lors du voyage de retour. Il avait était très difficile pour elle de ne pas courir pour prendre son fils dans ses bras ou même de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Mais en voyant les yeux d'Emma sonder la foule et en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la trouver elle, son cœur s'était réchauffé et elle s'était sentie heureuse comme cela ne lui était arrivé que très rarement. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre et croire que la blonde l'avait cherché elle alors qu'elle était entourée de ses amis et de sa famille et plus encore, elle avait était surprise en se retrouvant dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'y était sentie soudain en paix, au point d'y avoir répondu sans retenue.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Emma arriva à sa hauteur elle cessa ses réflexions pour revenir au présent, vus l'objet même de ses pensées. Voulant briser le silence, bien que confortable, qui s'était instauré entre elles, Emma fut la première à parler. - Les présentations ont l'air de s'être bien passées.<p>

- Votre fille est adorable  
>- Merci, mais s'il te plait Regina, plus de « vous » entre nous. Nous ne sommes plus à Storybrook et après un an d'absence et avoir accepté de revenir sans en connaitre la réelle raison, en faisant confiance à ma simple intuition, je pense avoir mérité ton tutoiement non ?<br>- Très bien… miss Swan, alors va pour le tutoiement.

Regina avait dit cela avec un sourire chaleureux et sincère ne voulant faire qu'une simple référence à cette autre vie qui avait était la leur.

Elle retourna ses yeux sur la petite fille calée tendrement dans ses bras et sentie à nouveau poindre une certaine jalousie qu'elle ne pouvait s'exprimer, tout comme lorsque Emma l'avait présentée, mais une question la taraudée.

- Puis-je te demander qui est le père de cette petite princesse ? enfin, sans vouloir être indiscrète.

Emma se sentit un peu gênée face à cette question car même si elle était maintenant quasiment certaine du père de son enfant, elle ne savait toujours pas quand ni dans quelles conditions ils l'avaient conçue.

- C'est…Neal mais je viens de le découvrir car j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte peu après notre retour à Boston, je n'en avais donc aucun souvenir.

- Oh, je suis désolée, si j'avais su cela j'aurais pris en compte ce fait dans ma magie.

Bien que les mots résonnaient sincères, au fond d'elle ils sonnaient faux, emplis de jalousie, Neal n'étant pas parmi les personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus aujourd'hui, une fois encore elle allait certainement voir son fils s'éloigner pour vivre en famille avec ses parents et sa sœur. Mais soudain elle réalisa qu'un autre problème risquait de se produire car étant issue de deux familles où la magie était puissante et ayant de plus, était conçue dans un monde où régnait à ce moment-là la magie, il se pourrait que le bébé qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle, en soit elle aussi pourvue, mais elle ignorait à quel point elle en était. 

* * *

><p>Emma ne se doutant pas des pensées de Regina, la regardait agir avec leur fils et sa propre fille et elle fut heureuse de voir que celle-ci n'était pas redevenue l'Evil Queen en revenant ici, ce dont elle avait eu le temps d'avoir confirmation par sa mère un peu plus tôt. Au contraire, selon Snow, elle avait réussi à se faire à nouveau accepter par tous ou presque entant que Regina, faisant peu à peu disparaitre des esprits « la méchante reine ».<p>

- Emma, je pense qu'il serait temps de vous faire découvrir le royaume ou du moins une partie, le château de vos parents. Je pense que vous pourriez (elle vit le regard réprobateur d'Emma qui la fit sourire) pardon, que TU pourrais t'y reposer ainsi qu'Henry et Mary.

- Oui ce ne serait pas du luxe. D'autant que Mary ne tardera pas à avoir faim… Oh et Régina…t'inquiète pas, tu arriveras à me tutoyer, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ça.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent, ce qui fit réagir Henry, alors elles en profitèrent pour le réveiller afin de pouvoir partir. Mais en apprenant où ils se rendaient il ne fût pas vraiment ravit, avouant que bien que content de retrouver ses grands-parents, il préférait rester avec sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Snow qui les avait rejoints comprit parfaitement la demande de son petit-fils et ne pût que s'attendrir à la réaction de Regina qui en avait les larmes aux yeux. Voyant cela et sachant qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de la forêt enchantée, elle répondit de façon positive à Henry, ce qui eut le mérite de faire lever la tête des deux femmes avec étonnement. Elle expliqua alors qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée car en plus du fait de permettre à Henry et sa mère de se retrouver, cela permettrait également à la petite famille d'être en sécurité. Alors Emma et Regina comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'Henry et sans savoir pourquoi, cela amena un petit sourire sur leurs deux visages qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu, mais en même temps Snow pouvait lire l'incompréhension de la situation. Alors elle reprit son explication rappelant à Emma que la forêt enchantée où la magie était très présente et que la château de Regina en sa présence, était donc certainement le lieu le plus sûr puisque même si elle n'en faisait plus usage, cette dernière était malgré tout la plus grande puissance magique et donc la plus à même de les protéger.

Sous cette remarque, Regina rosit légèrement, contente d'être aussi considérée par son ancienne belle-fille qui lui faisait confiance pour la protection de sa famille.

Alors, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux femmes qui tentèrent pourtant de le cacher, il fût décidé qu'Emma et les enfants logeraient dans le château de Regina pour la nuit et rejoindraient ensemble celui des Charming le lendemain.

Alors pour le plus grand plaisir d'Henry, pressé de découvrir le château de sa mère, tous se mirent en route pour leurs destinations respectives, rejoignant les carrosses qui les attendaient, après s'être souhaité une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. 

* * *

><p>Le trajet avait été silencieux, henry s'était endormit à nouveau sur les genoux de sa mère qui lui caressait la tête de façon naturelle. Mary avait quant à elle, reprit sa place dans les bras d'Emma où elle dormait après que sa mère ait dû la nourrir au sein, n'ayant alors aucune autre alternative. Ce moment qui aurait pu entrainer de la gêne entre les deux femmes, s'était en fait transformé en un instant d'intimité partagée pendant lequel Regina avait observé la blonde, heureuse que celle-ci puisse enfin vivre ce dont elle l'avait privée bien longtemps auparavant.<p>

Après avoir posé ses yeux sur son fils et avait simplement sourit à la brune, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait pardonné, comprenant les pensées de l'ancienne reine. A ce moment-là, discrètement sans que la blonde ne le voie, Regina avait essuyé une larme unique qu'elle n'avait pu retenir, avant de prendre la parole à voix basse, ne souhaitant réveiller les deux enfants.

- Merci Emma…d'être revenu et de ma faire à nouveau confiance

- Je n'ai plus douté depuis longtemps et ma place est ici, même si, il y a un, tu nous a offert une vie magnifique à Henry et à moi

- Je suis heureuse de le revoir malgré les conditions de votre retour. Mais j'aurais aimé malgré tout, être plus puissante à l'époque pour vous protéger plus longtemps

- Regina je suis contente d'être ici, avec vous tous et Henry est heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa mère, alors tout va bien d'accord ? Et vous aviez fait le maximum avec la magie présente, sauvant tout le monde à la fois… c'est loin d'être insuffisant à mes yeux !

- De rien

Puis le silence reprit ses droits, chacune portant son attention à l'enfant dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu plus tard, la reine fasse savoir qu'ils arrivaient et qu'elle ne réveille tendrement son fils. Emma put alors voir se dresser au loin, un château magnifique qui se révélait de plus en plus à eux, lui montrant enfin ce lieu qu'elle s'était si souvent imaginé.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, tout d'abord une fois encore un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des commentaires, cela fait plaisir et je tente de répondre au mieux !

En parlant de ça je pense que l'un d'entre vous sera ravi (je l'espère) de constater que la réponse à sa question se trouve dans ce chapitre... (je n'en dit pas plus à vous de le découvrir!)

Alors, vous avez vu l'épisode n'est ce pas ? Perso j'adore et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la suite et particulièrement la rencontre Régina / Emma !

Bon allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture avec ce chapitre un peu plus long et qui je pense va vous plaire ... enfin à vous de me le dire !

* * *

><p><strong>Installation<strong>

Ils n'étaient pas encore descendus du carrosse que Henry regardait déjà partout, sautant à droite et à gauche pour tout voir et posant mille questions ce qui dit sourire les deux femmes, heureuses de son enthousiasme. Emma intervint cependant se rendant compte que Régina avait du mal à gérer tout à la fois, après tout cela faisait un an qu'elle ne vivait plus avec lui et cela faisait sûrement beaucoup.  
>Elle vit dans le regard de la Reine le même air un peu perdu bien qu'heureuse qu'elle avait elle-même eu lors de sa rencontre avec son fils quelques années auparavant.<p>

-_ Henry je pense que ta mère pourra te montrer tout cela plus tard et qu'elle pourrait plus facilement te répondre si tu lui en laissais le temps entre les questions._

_ - C'est vrai que cela faciliterait les choses… _

_- Oh, pardon maman mais …'ma tu te rends compte, on est au château de maman...dans la forêt enchantée… _

_- Oui gamin, je m'en rends compte, crois-moi mais nous avons le temps maintenant, on ne repart pas demain tu sais !_

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et sourirent, se comprenant, oui elles avaient le temps car aucune des deux ne voulait quitter l'autre de sitôt même si Régina savait que l'échéance tomberait un jour.  
>Henry avait vu la scène et prenant conscience que sa mère avait raison il se calma un peu. Malgré tout il ne manqua pas de rejoindre les deux femmes et de faire promettre à sa mère adoptive tout en lui prenant la main, qu'elle lui montrerait tout et lui expliquerait la vie du royaume ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Régina ne put effacer son sourire en se dirigeant vers sa demeure et encore moins lorsqu'ils passèrent les grandes portes et qu'elle vit le regard de Emma se porter dans tous les coins et recoins, aussi curieuse que l'adolescent mais simplement plus calme, du moins en apparence. La reine était heureuse de la réaction de la jeune femme et que le lieu lui plaise ayant souvent pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait les avoir à ses côtés et à ce qu'ils ressentiraient ici, d'où le choix de certains objets ou meubles qui lui faisaient penser à eux.<p>

Régina proposa de remettre la visite complète au lendemain leur présentant les pièces principales qui leur seraient utiles jusque-là. Ils firent donc le tour du salon, de la salle à manger et des chambres où elle leur laissa le choix de celle voulu bien qu'elle présenta à Emma celle qui pour elle serait la plus pratique et adaptée du fait de l'enfant qu'elle avait. En effet cette pièce était la plus grande, en plus de la chambre principale et de la salle de bain qui y était adossée comme dans toutes, il y avait une porte menant à une seconde pièce plus petite sur le côté qui serait parfaite pour accueillir Mary tout en laissant à Emma de l'intimité. La blonde ne chercha pas plus loin, admirative face à ce lieu mais au bout de quelques minutes une question s'imposa à elle, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'installation de sa fille.

Régina profita que son invité soit occupé à changer sa fille et que leur fils prenait ses aises dans celle qu'il avait choisi pas très loin pour revenir vers la pièce en question avec un petit sourire. Elle avait devinait au regard de Emma ce qui lui était passé par la tête, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque la même question s'était immiscée en elle. Lorsque Mary fut propre et nourrie, Régina qui était de retour dans la chambre de la blonde demanda la permission de la prendre. Mary commençait à somnoler et Régina se dirigea vers la petite pièce sous l'œil attentif de son amie qui finit par se lever pour la rejoindre.

- Je pense que votre princesse ne demanderait pas mieux que de pouvoir se reposer enfin correctement après un tel voyage.

Sans comprendre vraiment, Emma s'approcha sous le regard satisfait de la brune et lorsqu'elle passa la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant les changements opérés. Les couleurs étaient chaudes dans les tons mauves et sable, un magnifique berceau en bois et osier rehaussé d'un baldaquin blanc trônait au centre et tous les meubles nécessaires, armoire, commode et table à langer se trouvaient contre les murs de chaque côtés avec en prime un fauteuil confortable.  
>Une larme unique avait fait son chemin sur le visage de la jeune mère et à cette vision Régina s'approcha d'elle doucement.<p>

- _Cela ne convient pas ?_

Toujours émue Emma ne se formalisa pas du vouvoiement de son aînée, à la place, elle se tourna vers elle et pour la seconde fois l'étreignit tendrement.

-_ C'est magnifique Régina mais comment… _

_- La magie Emma, ici elle peut tout faire, y compris le plus beau ou utile._

_ - Merci c'est…parfait !_

Régina se détendit immédiatement, sans avoir eu conscience qu'elle avait attendu le verdict de manière bien plus anxieuse qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se dirigea donc vers le berceau pour y poser la petite qui s'était endormie dans ses bras puis elles sortirent pour retourner dans la chambre principale.

- _Tu veux que je change quelque chose ici, je veux que tu te sentes le mieux possible._

_ - Non surtout pas, c'est le cas, tout est magnifique ici, tu as toujours eu un goût parfait. _

_- Merci. Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin aussi. Je vais aller voir Henry._

_ - Régina…attends…où seras-tu après ?_

_ - Tu me trouveras certainement au salon, j'ai des choses à régler._

_ - Ok à tout à l'heure alors._

Quelques heures plus tard après un repos bien réparateur qui lui avait été très profitable, Emma se leva, alla prendre sa fille qu'elle entendait gazouiller gentiment dans son berceau. Elle resta un moment à regarder la petite fille dans cet environnement tout nouveau et si décalé par rapport au lieu où elle savait se trouver. Régina avait réussi à créer une chambre contemporaine et moderne au milieu d'un château placé en pleine forêt enchantée, le tout dans un goût parfait à l'image de la femme elle-même. Après avoir repris ses esprits elle prit sa fille, la changea ayant la surprise de voir que tous les placards et les armoires été pleins tant de produits de puériculture que de vêtements en tout genre. Avec un sourire elle choisit un petit ensemble veste et pantalon qui s'avéra aller parfaitement à sa fille puis elle prit la direction de ce qu'elle pendait être la cuisine puisqu'elle y entendait des bruits en provenant.  
>En arrivant devant la porte elle se laissa le temps d'admirer la Reine dans cet environnement qui était le sien et où sa tenue détonnée puisqu'elle avait gardé celui de Maire de Storybrook plutôt que de reprendre celui de l'Evil Queen, en tout cas lorsqu'elle était chez elle. Mais elle ne put rester longtemps dans sa contemplation puisque la petite dans ses bras se fit entendre ce qui fit relever la tête de la brune.<p>

- _Emma, bien reposée ?_

_ - Oui merci, ça fait beaucoup de bien, j'en avais besoin. Oh et merci pour tout ça (_dit-elle en montrant la tenue de sa fille_). _

_- De rien, je ne savais pas si vous aviez pu emporter tout ce dont vous aviez besoin. Et de plus je ne pense pas que vous trouverez dans ce lieu des magasins de puériculture ou autres choses venant de l'autre monde._

_ - C'est vrai que je m'attendais à voir ma mère me sortir des couches d'un autre âge et des tenues de « princesse » tout sauf pratique. Alors merci, vous me sauvez la vie ou du moins celle de ma fille._

_ Régina sourit en remerciement mais Emma remarqua que quelque chose l'avait gêné et elle espérait qu'il s'agissait du petit rappel qu'elle venait de faire volontairement. Et comme si Régina voulait lui répondre silencieusement d'avoir compris, elle reprit en souriant. _

_- Voudriez-vous…veux-tu…boire quelque chose ? _

_- (_en souriant_) Avec plaisir ! … Au fait…Henry ? _

_- Il se repose, je suis allée le voir tout à l'heure et disons qu'il ait beaucoup de questions et beaucoup de choses à me raconter alors nous avons parlé un moment, puis il a enfin accepté de se reposer._

_ - C'est vrai que depuis que nous avons retrouvé nos souvenirs, il n'a pas cessé de poser des questions et il est très impatient de te retrouver. _

_- Ce sentiment est partagé. Allons se mettre au petit salon on y sera mieux et au fait tu trouveras du lait, des biberons et tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la cuisine, préviens-moi si il te manque quelque chose, j'avoue que cela fait longtemps._

Elles se sourirent gentiment et Emma suivit son hôte un peu plus loin derrière ce qu'elle pensait être le salon pour se retrouver sans un second un peu plus petit qui avait des airs de ressemblance avec le salon du manoir de l'ancienne Maire.  
>Elles s'installèrent en silence et la jeune blonde vit Régina sortir un transat d'un coin de la pièce, le mettant à ses côtés ce qui lui permit d'y déposer sa fille, libérant ainsi ses bras. La minute qui suivit fut très silencieuse, chacune plongée dans leurs pensées et émotions ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir avec l'autre maintenant qu'elles ne cherchaient plus à se battre ou se détruire. Depuis leurs retrouvailles à aucun moment la moindre idée offensive envers l'autre ne leur étaient venues. Au contraire, les deux femmes étaient sincèrement contentes de se retrouver après une si longue séparation même si elles ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui en était la cause.<br>Au bout d'un moment leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Régina relevait les yeux de la petite fille qui jouait et souriait calmement. Toutes deux avaient conscience qu'il leur fallait trouver un moyen de pouvoir échanger et passer du temps ensemble autrement que ce qu'elles faisaient auparavant mais de là à se dire qu'elles pouvaient du jour au lendemain se considérer et agir comme des amies était un peu étrange.  
>Régina décida de prendre les choses en main ne supportant pas vraiment ce silence qu'elle avait fui depuis maintenant un an lorsqu'elle se surprenait à regretter leurs voix.<p>

- _Alors dites-moi, pardon …DIS MOI, désolée, ça prend du temps…Racontes-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avait fait pendant un an ? _

_- En fait disons qu'on a eu une vie normale, exactement comme tu l'avais prévu._

_ - Il n'y a pas eu de problème avec ma magie ? _

_-Non, tu as vraiment assurée, le seul point d'ombre était Mary mais ça personne pouvait le prévoir _

_- Oui…Je suis désolée - Ne le sois pas, tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus et tu nous as offert une très belle année. Henry a fait son année scolaire, il s'est fait des copains et même une copine, mais il refuse d'en parler et crois-moi si tu veux mais elle s'appelle Grace. _

_- (_se mettant à rire_) Décidément je pense que son true love est peut-être déjà en train de se préparer. _

_- Qui sait… et maintenant qu'on est ici tout cela devient possible. _

_- Et toi ? Tu faisais, pardon…tu fais quoi ? _

_- Tu peux dire faisait, mais ne dis rien à Henry, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je travaillais dans une société de gardiennage et de sécurité._

_ - Toujours protéger hein shérif ? Je pensais pourtant t'en avoir dégoûté _(elle lui fit un clin d'œil_). Mais pourquoi « faisait » ?_

_ - Disons que je n'ai pas eu le choix de démissionner, après avoir repris peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Killian, suite à mon accouchement, mon patron refusait que je m'absente et m'a donné le choix entre reporter mon départ ou partir définitivement._

_- Oh je vois, ça n'a pas dû être facile comme choix, tu avais déjà retrouvé tes souvenirs ?_

_ - Non, à ce moment-là je n'avais que des images, des brèves de rêves mais Killian m'avait donné des noms que je n'avais entendu que dans mes songes, comme celui de ma fille. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais comme un pressentiment un sentiment étrange au fond de moi qui me disait de le faire._

_ -Ta magie ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas, même si en même temps mes rêves en étaient remplis alors peut-être. En tout cas quoi que ce soit, je suis heureuse de l'avoir écouté. Et puis le fait que Henry m'avoue en avoir eu des similaires m'a convaincu définitivement alors j'ai démissionné et on est venus et pour le moment je suis sans travail._

_- Je pourrais toujours m'occuper de cela tu sais… _

_- Oui je sais, on verra en temps voulu, je ne suis pas à la minute pour le moment. _

Les deux femmes mirent fin à leur conversation en entendant Henry les rejoindre ce qui bien qu'elle soit heureuse de le voir, laissa Régina avec plein de questions qu'elle voulait amener progressivement dont certaine au sujet de Mary dont elle attendait patiemment les réponses. 

* * *

><p>La fin de journée déjà bien entamée se passa tranquillement et agréablement. Sous la demande très prononcée de Henry, Régina leur fit faire un tout du château ou du moins des ailes occupées n'ayant pas encore fait rénover toute l'immense demeure. Puis ils se promenèrent un peu dans le parc où ils se posèrent un moment admirant les paysages nouveaux pour ses invités.<br>Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent Henry proposa à sa mère biologique de s'occuper de sa sœur pour le bain et la mise en pyjama ce qui fit sourire Régina, émue de voir son fils si attentionné envers la petite et sa mère. Pendant ce temps les deux femmes passèrent en cuisine pour préparer le repas non pas sans une remarque de la Reine sur les talents culinaire du shérif qui avait souri ne pouvant que la remercier du petit plus ajouté à sa magie un an plus tôt, même si maintenant elle prenait conscience que Régina avait vraiment dû s'inquiéter de son fils pour penser jusqu'aux moindre détail.

Henry était heureux de partager un repas avec ses deux mères et sa sœur et ne se priva pas d'en faire la remarque sachant qu'aujourd'hui, après le changement de comportement de celles-ci, cela ne poserait pas de problème ni de malaise entre elles.  
>Comme pour confirmer ses pensées le repas se passa à merveille, ils discutèrent de leurs vies respectives y ajoutant quelques anecdotes qui firent sourire.<p>

Peu de temps après le repas, le jeune garçon fut poussé par ses deux mères à aller se reposer et même si il ne pouvait ignorer la fatigue il tenta de la nier et fit semblant de s'indigner du fait qu'elles soient d'accord ce qui fit rire les deux concernées avant que Régina ne se lève pour l'emmener à sa chambre, Emma lui ayant instantanément laissé la place, sachant que cela avait dû lui manquer plus que tout.

Pendant ce temps la jeune femme avait joué avec sa fille avant de la calmer et de lui donner la dernière tétée et de la bercer à son tour, la couchant ensuite dans un landau dont Régina lui avait fait la surprise comprenant sans mal que Emma n'était pas prête à laisser sa fille dormir dans sa chambre si loin d'elle et lui ayant avoué qu'elle ne serait elle-même pas tranquille de faire ainsi.  
>Cette attention avait fait plaisir à Emma d'autant que cela lui permettait de profiter un peu plus de la présence de son hôte car dans le cas contraire elle n'aurait eu d'autre choix que de rester dans sa chambre une fois la petite couchée. Mais à ce moment-là, la blonde ne pouvait deviner que la raison première de Régina pour le landau était la même, à savoir, pouvoir garder à ses côtés Emma et profiter de sa présence plutôt que de la voir s'enfermer toute la soirée. <p>

* * *

><p>En revenant près de Emma, Régina la trouva au petit salon où elle s'était installée avec dans les mains un livre trouvé sur les étagères de la bibliothèque trônant sur un des murs. La reine eut un moment d'évasion pendant lequel elle l'observa pensant que cela pourrait sans difficulté devenir une habitude qu'elle pourrait apprécier, habitude qui briserait enfin le silence et la solitude de son quotidien entre ces murs cette dernière année.<br>Se reprenant bien vite, elle alla proposer à la jeune femme si elle souhaitait un verre de cidre ce qui lui valut une moue faussement réticente qui éclata ensuite de rire en lui prenant le verre et le portant directement à ses lèvres montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte. Ne laissant pas retomber le silence, Régina qui attendait toujours des réponses se remit à questionner Emma.

-_ On en était ou déjà ? Ah oui ! De quoi t'es-tu souvenue pendant cette année ?_

_ - De pas grand-chose, je dirais même de rien en tout cas de façon consciente. Il n'y a que mes rêves qui eux n'ont pas cessé du premier jour jusqu'à la veille de notre départ. J'y voyais des lieux, des scènes mais jamais rien de spécial, je n'y portais donc pas vraiment d'intérêts pensant que ce n'étaient que des rêves un peu bizarre. Il n'y avait en fait que deux trucs qui revenaient très régulièrement, des histoires de magie et un prénom qui m'ont suivi pendant un an._

_ - (_ayant peur de la réponse_) Un prénom…aurais-je réussi sans le savoir à vous laisser en mémoire le nom du père de ta fille (_elle sourit souhaitant couvrir le vouvoiement revenu de lui-même)

_ - Quoi ? Oh non ! En fait…c'était…le tien… c'est le tien qui revenait sans cesse mais sans jamais me montrer réellement ton visage jusqu'à ce que Killian nous rende le livre._

_- C'est grâce au livre que vos souvenirs sont revenus ? _

_- Non, enfin pas vraiment, le livre à entraîner plus de rêves chez Henry et moi, à tel point qu'on ne pouvait plus croire que ce n'étaient que des rêves surtout après les avoir trouvé dans le livre. C'est là qu'on a compris qu'il s'agissait bien d'une partie de nos souvenirs dont parlait Jones._

_ - Mais alors… quand sont-ils revenus ? _

_- Quand nous avons passés le portail entre les deux mondes, une fois de ce côté-ci nous étions à nouveau nous-même._

_ - Henry ne l'a pas trop mal vécu ?_

_ - Non au contraire, la seule chose qu'il m'a dit à ce moment précis fut « je me souviens, on doit les aider, je veux voir ma mère ». Je pense au contraire qu'il a pris conscience que tu lui manquais et il m'a avoué que ton nom lui était revenu plusieurs fois à lui aussi._

Bien qu'elle n'en fasse pas la remarque, Régina ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment étrange de bien-être en sachant que son fils ne l'avait pas totalement oublié mais plus encore, Emma avec qui elle n'avait pas ce lien ne l'avait jamais oublié et elle venait de le lui avouer. Même si elle ne connaissait pas la raison de se souvenir résiduel resté bloqué dans leurs mémoires, cela lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur de savoir que de toutes les personnes, ils se souvenaient d'elle.  
>Elle reprit pourtant rapidement la parole ne voulant pas montré son trouble ou ses sentiments à la jeune femme.<p>

- _Pourtant vous auriez dû oublier mais je pense que ta magie jouait contre la mienne._

_ - Je préfère me dire qu'elles étaient complémentaires, après tout tu nous a protégé de la tienne et la mienne cherchait peut-être à ce qu'on puisse faire pareil, car c'est grâce à cela que j'ai fini par croire Hook._

_ - Peut-être effectivement mais j'aurais préféré que l'on puisse faire autrement que de vous faire revenir._

Emma pu voir la sincérité sur le visage de celle qu'elle commençait à considérer comme une amie et soudain elle prit conscience qu'elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là.

-_ Régina, justement, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_

_ - (_hésitante_) Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas mais nous parlerons de cela demain, ce soir il faut te reposer. _

_- (_prenant conscience subitement d'un fait_) Ecoutes je ne sais pas pourquoi pendant un an mon don ne s'est plus manifesté mais avec mes souvenirs ou peut-être ma magie, il est revenu. Et je le sais parce que je peux dire sans aucun doute que tu me mens en ce moment même, c'est plus grave que tu ne me le dis et je sais aussi que crochet m'a dit que tu étais la seule à pouvoir m'en parler._

_ - C'est vrai, il a été décidé que ce serait moi mais même si effectivement c'est un peu plus important que je n'aie voulu te le dire, cela attendra demain. Ce soir il nous faut à tous du repos et demain je te montrerais et te dirais tout je te le promets._

Emma pu à nouveau se rendre compte que la Reine était sincère alors elle acquiesça, après tout cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas dormie correctement, ce ne serait pas du luxe de se reposer sans faire de nouveaux cauchemars, sa sieste n'ayant pas été suffisante.  
>De plus elle pouvait voir sur le visage de la femme en face d'elle que cette dernière avait également besoin de sommeil, elle se garda de le remarquer mais après tout à sa place, un an sans nouvelle de son fils, elle aussi aurait besoin de dormir après de telles émotions. <p>

* * *

><p>Voilà, un de plus ...alors toujours contents? J'espère vous lire pour savoir si je suis toujours juste dans cette histoire et si cela vous plait encore !<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Alors comment allez-vous?

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire un peu plus que le précédent car apparemment au vu du nombre de reviews qui diminue j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu plusieurs lecteurs... :,(

Je sais que c'est un peu long la mise en place mais on parle de Régina et Emma donc ça ne peut pas se faire en deux minutes...

Enfin bref... on verra bien

* * *

><p>Emma s'étira lentement et ouvrit un œil, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de là où elle se trouvait mais une fois fait, un sourire se figea sur son visage. Elle se leva alors, impatiente de retrouver sa nouvelle « amie » et d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde et ce château. Naturellement elle voulut prendre sa fille mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit, après deux secondes de crainte elle se reprit supposant que Henry avait dû la prendre comme souvent le matin mais malgré tout, elle enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt et partit rapidement s'en assurer.<p>

Arrivée à la porte de la cuisine cependant elle se stoppa, surprise du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle et rassurée de voir sa fille en toute sécurité et même, comme elle s'en fit la réflexion, certainement plus en sécurité qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'être nulle part ailleurs.

En effet Mary se trouvait dans les bras de Régina qui tout en buvant son café lui donnait son biberon prenant même le temps de lui fredonner un air doux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Emma fut émue mais surtout surprise de voir sa fille si calme et en confiance elle qui, au naturel, était assez agitée lorsqu'elle se trouvait loin d'elle avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi la sauveuse fut rassurée et heureuse de voir sa fille se comporter ainsi avec la Reine, elle était contente que tout se passe bien et de plus cela la rassura car si Mary acceptait sans problème Régina alors elle serait autant en sécurité que leur fils. Elle finit pas sortir de ses pensées et bien qu'elle soit partagée, elle décida d'interrompre ce moment ayant elle aussi envie de profiter de la présence de la brune et de sa fille alors elle s'avança.

- Salut  
>-Oh bonjour, bien dormie ? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, elle était réveillée et je pensais qu'un peu de sommeil supplémentaire te ferait du bien<br>- J'avoue que cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien, je n'avais pas fait d'aussi bonne nuit depuis longtemps. Merci beaucoup, mais comment…  
>- lorsque je me suis réveillée, en passant devant ta chambre je l'ai entendu gazouiller, ta porte n'était pas fermée alors (Régina baissa les yeux un peu gênée) je me suis permise d'entrer et comme tu dorais bien je l'ai prise pour te laisser dormir.<br>- Oh…ok, merci, c'est gentil. Et Henry ?

Emma avait voulu changer de sujet en voyant le regard gêné de la brune mais aussi et surtout lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'à son réveil elle était très peu vêtue et qu'elle avait repoussé ses couvertures ce qui à son tour la fit rougir. Alors le sujet le plus facile n'était autre que leur fils.

- Il s'est réveillé peu de temps après moi et après m'avoir méticuleusement expliqué comment m'occuper de sa sœur au réveil, il est partit se promener dans le château, il a promis d'être là dans une heure.  
>- Il a toujours été très protecteur avec sa sœur, il a dû oublier que contrairement à moi, tu as déjà connu tout ça. Mais il n'y a aucun risque, je veux dire, avec notre retour…<br>- Non, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire si c'était le cas (son ton avait été plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité)  
>- Bien sûr, désolée c'est juste que ici tout est tellement…différent<br>-Excusez-moi Emma, je ne voulais pas, je …je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi  
>- Pas grave, en même temps la question était stupide…<br>- Non, elle était légitime et j'aurais dû te dire de suite que hier après votre coucher j'avais lancé un sort de protection renforcé sur le château et ses jardins, il ne peut rien vous arriver ici, je te le promets.

Cette dernière partie avait été formulée un peu plus bas mais elle l'avait dit en regardant Emma dans les yeux et l'expression de son regard fit monter un sentiment de plénitude chez la jeune femme qui savait que la brune était totalement sincère et qu'elle ne laisserait rien leur arriver. C'est alors que les paroles de sa mère la veille lui revint en mémoire, elle le savait, en était totalement convaincu au point de l'avoir encouragé à s'installer ici.

A ce moment-là Emma se posa une question importante pour elle, à savoir, que s'était-il passé en Régina et son ex belle-fille pour que cette dernière ait une telle confiance en sa plus grande ennemie.

En voyant le visage de la blonde, la Reine su que de nombreuses émotions la traversaient mais certainement autant voir plus de questions alors souhaitant éviter de répondre de suite, elle se leva, tendit Mary à sa mère et se dirigea vers la cuisine, proposant un café et de quoi déjeuner à Emma qui accepta avec plaisir.  
>Alors qu'elles venaient à peine de de terminer, les deux femmes étant occupées à débarrasser, Mary jouant dans son parc pas loin, Henry arriva serrant successivement ses deux mères puis sa petite sœur.<p>

- Maman, ton château est superbe mais immense, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de tout faire !  
>- Merci, mais tu sais, une grande partie, n'est pas rénovée et c'est la raison pour laquelle certaines zones sont condamnées.<br>- Oui je sais, je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de m'y rendre et tu le sauras si je le fait !  
>- Très bien. Bon Henry, je te propose d'aller te laver et te changer, nous devons partir pour le château de tes grands-parents après.<br>- Ok j'y vais ! (il sortit rapidement, laissant les deux femmes)  
>- J'avais presque oublié ce fait<br>- Les zones non ré aménagées, ce n'est rien et elles le seront sous peu mais…  
>- Non ! Mes parents en fait… je sais, c'est pas normal mais je pense que j'appréhende les retrouvailles, les questions…<br>- Je pense qu'ils pourraient comprendre si tu leur demande d'y aller tranquillement.  
>- Oui nous verrons, bon il faut que je me prépare ainsi que Mary<br>- Euh…Emma…je pourrais, je suis prête alors si tu veux…  
>- C'est vrai, ça ne te dérange pas ? Ça me serait d'une grande aide en fait…merci<p>

Emma sourit et tendit la petite à Regina dont les yeux brillèrent, heureuse de voir que la jeune femme ait confiance en elle et de son côté, la blonde était ravie de pouvoir lui faire plaisir en ayant en plus, la possibilité de prendre un peu de temps pour elle sans avoir à se dépêcher ou toujours vérifier sa fille.  
>Elles se levèrent pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Emma où se trouvaient les affaires de Mary, mais une fois à l'intérieur une certaine gêne s'instaura entre les deux femmes, se rendant compte que l'ancienne mairesse se retrouverait dans la pièce avec Emma sortant de la salle de bain. Regina ayant compris le problème, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de réel problème avec la pudeur, proposa à Emma de prendre sa salle de bain afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper de Mary, là où il y avait toutes ses affaires.<br>Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, Emma eut le souffle coupé, n'ayant pas pensé qu'elle devrait passer par la chambre de la brune, et lorsqu'elle y fut, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver au manoir Mills de Storybrook. Elle sourit en se rendant compte que pour finir, la brune n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réussi à oublier la vie qu'elle s'était forgée avec sa malédiction, mais au même moment un sentiment étrange la parcourut, prenant conscience que c'était peut-être sa vie qui lui manquait, celle avec son fils, celle qu'elle s'était construite, la seule où elle avait certainement trouvé un équilibre et le bonheur. Mettant tout cela de côté, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de les rejoindre rapidement, ses réflexions lui ayant déjà fait perdre beaucoup de temps.

Deux heures plus tard, Regina, Snow et les deux enfants se trouvaient au château des Charming, partageant pour la première fois un repas en toute convivialité, sans aucune remarque ou rancœur, ce qui au premier abord avait déstabilisé Emma et Henry mais heureux de la tournure des évènements, ils avaient vite fait de s'y habituer.  
>Après le repas, pendant lequel les questions avaient fusées, comme Emma l'avait prédit, Regina l'avait prise à part lui proposant de laisser les enfants avec leurs grands-parents pour aller se promener afin de discuter. Regina ne lui avait rien dit de plus, mais cela avait déjà était convenu ainsi, Snow ayant soutenue que ce serait mieux que ce soit elle qui lui parle de la malédiction et qu'elle le fasse seule, ne sachant pas comment sa fille réagirait à certaine révélation qui pour Regina avaient étaient difficile à admettre et très longue.<p>

Emma avait compris en regardant sa nouvelle amie qu'il ne s'agissait pas de parler de choses futiles, alors confiant ses enfants à ses parents, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Henry, à qui on avait promis une visite des lieux, elle suivit ensuite Regina vers les jardins.  
>elles avancèrent un moment en silence, Regina les dirigeant vers un lieu un peu plus enfoncé dans les bois du château, afin d'être certaine de ne pas être dérangées mais aussi un lieu où elle pourrait en cas de besoin, faire usage de sa magie sans le moindre risque. Lorsqu'elles furent assez loin, elle proposa à Emma de s'installer sur une grande souche, avant de lever les mains laissant sa magie opérer quelques secondes, expliquant à Emma qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète dans les parages. Mais une fois installée à son tour, non loin de la blonde, elle eut l'air perdu, ne sachant comment expliquer les choses, Emma crut même voir de la peur sur son visage, ce qui la décida à agir voulant, sans savoir pourquoi, rassurer et même réconforter la blonde.<p>

- Regina, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je pense qu'il est temps de me le dire, je ne peux pas aider sans savoir. Et c'est bien pour que je vous aide que vous m'avez fait revenir ?  
>- Oui, c'est la raison même si j'aurais voulu ne jamais le faire comme je te l'ai dit hier.<br>- Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- C'est assez compliqué et particulier et pour tout dire nous ne sommes pas certains à cent pour cent d'avoir trouvé la cause réelle.<br>- « Nous » ? Qui y a réfléchit à part toi ?  
>- En fait peu de gens, c'est plutôt ta mère et moi en réalité.<br>- Ma mère… décidément j'ai du mal à vous imaginer « amies », en même temps, un an c'est long…  
>- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut parler d'amitié, disons plutôt qu'on s'est peu à peu souvenues être de la même famille et surtout, avoir des intérêts communs, Henry et toi !<p>

Un léger et court silence s'imposa, permettant aux deux femmes de réfléchir et à Emma d'entendre que Regina avait eu un intérêt pour elle et non pas que leur fils. Incertaine de la capacité de Regina à reprendre la parole, ce fut Emma qui brisa le silence, elle avait des tas de questions et surtout elle voulait comprendre quel que soit la gravité des évènements.

- Regina, si tu m'expliquais depuis le début, pourquoi avez-vous tous garder vos souvenirs et comment s'est passé votre retour ?  
>- Après que vous ayez passé la frontière de la ville, j'ai détruit le sort, faisant normalement disparaitre Storybrook, ce qui semblait avoir fonctionné puisque nous étions à nouveau dans la forêt enchantée. Seulement, une chose ma de suite frappée, j'avais gardé tous mes souvenirs sans savoir pourquoi, alors j'ai pensé que c'était le prix ultime à payer pour ma malédiction, me souvenir de ce que j'avais perdu. J'avoue avoir eu un moment de panique en me retrouvant au milieu de toutes les personnes que j'avais fait souffrir, d'autant que mes souvenirs demeurant, je ne voulais pas revenir sur ma parole donnée à Henry. Mais aucun ne m'a attaqué dans l'immédiat et ceux proches de moi, tels que tes parents ou Ruby avaient l'air aussi étonnés que moi en fait !<br>- Ils avaient tous gardé la mémoire ?  
>- Presque tous, en fait quelques minutes après, certains ont commencés à se tourner vers moi, mais leurs paroles étaient pour la méchante reine, celle d'avant, et là, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, j'ai vu tes parents se dresser devant moi pour me protéger, calmant instantanément leurs sujets, alors j'ai su que je n'étais pas seule.<br>- Pourquoi certains et pas d'autres ?  
>- Avec le temps on a compris que toutes les personnes très proches de vous avez gardé leurs souvenirs, les autres avaient tout oublié.<br>- Mais pourquoi, tu as pourtant dit au revoir à Henry…  
>- Oui mais…je…je n'ai pas… pas à toi !<br>- Quoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?  
>- Selon ta mère, j'aurais aussi dû te dire au-revoir à toi.<br>- mais je suis partis, donc tu l'as fait, vous l'avez tous fait  
>- Non ! Ecoutes…c'est peut-être bizarre mais à ce moment-là, j'avais pris conscience que je disais adieu à Henry, ce qui me fendait le cœur mais j'ai gardé espoir de te revoir, de te retrouver un jour, du coup je n'ai pas réellement abandonné. Tu es la mère d'Henry et en refusant de t'oublier toi, un jour ou l'autre j'aurais pu retrouver mon fils en te retrouvant toi… C'est en tout cas la théorie la plus probable et du coup, comme ça n'a pas complètement fonctionné, tous ceux qui gardaient espoir réel de te revoir ont gardés leurs souvenirs.<br>- Mais alors pourquoi ça a marché sur nous…enfin en grande partie…  
>- Je suppose que vous aviez accepté l'idée de devoir nous laisser derrière et le fait d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Les quelques rêves fait étaient sûrement des souvenirs plus ancrés que vous ne vouliez pas oublier<br>- Oui peut-être…je sais pas. Mais que s'est-il passé après ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de moi ? Vous voulez tout oublier ?  
>- Non ! Euh… pardon… je veux dire non, nous ne voulons pas oublier, surtout pas moi…<p>

Regina venait de finir sa phrase dans un murmure et Emma se rendit compte de la fragilité de cette femme devant elle, autrefois si forte. Sans chercher à retenir son geste elle attrapa doucement ses mains avant de reprendre.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas oublié Henry mais…  
>- Il n'y a pas que ça, je ne veux pas oublier qui je suis devenue grâce à lui, à toi, je ne veux pas redevenir la méchante reine. La majorité du royaume a changé sa vision sur moi, en grande partie grâce à ta mère, je ne veux pas perdre ça…<br>- Je suis vraiment heureuse d'entendre ça, et plus encore venant de toi…Alors que doit-on faire, est-ce une nouvelle malédiction ?  
>- En fait non, celle de Pan nous a suivis.<p>

Emma tentait de prendre conscience de tout ce que Regina lui disait et elle ne put nier qu'elle refusait d'agir si cela faisait courir le moindre risque à Regina, ce qui serait le cas si tous perdaient les souvenirs de ces dernières années et du changement de la reine. Malgré cela, beaucoup de questions lui trottaient dans la tête sur la malédiction, sur le fait que la destruction de Storybrook n'est pas fonctionnée mais aussi sur la brune elle-même alors elle décida d'en savoir plus dans un premier temps sur les raisons exactes de sa venue.

- Tu penses que la malédiction a suivie parce que tu as gardé espoir de revoir Henry ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, on ne peut être sûre de rien mais comme je l'ai dit, ta mère pense que ça peut être dû à ça mais je n'ai pas était totalement honnête avec elle et les autres…<br>- Regina… il faut l'être si on veut parvenir à détruire la malédiction  
>- Oui mais c'est assez étrange et j'avoue ne pas l'avoir compris de suite. Emma, ce que je vais te dire n'a pas d'explication car je ne les ai pas trouvés…<br>- Ok, promis, alors pas de question…  
>- Lorsque j'ai brisé la malédiction, je devais dire au revoir à ceux que j'aimais le plus et naturellement j'ai pensé à Henry, mais lorsque ce jour-là je t'ai vu nous faire tes adieux et lorsque j'ai vu tes larmes en me parlant, disons qu'il m'a fallu toute ma force pour ne pas craquer à mon tour, même si ça parait bizarre, je ne voulais pas te perdre et je me suis surprise à regretter de ne pas t'emmener avec nous. Mais je me suis reprise, pensant à Henry, il fallait que je reste forte pour lui. Du coup je n'ai rien dit, ni fait, à la place j'ai fait en sorte de vous savoir heureux et en sécurité. Et au moment où la magie à agit contre la malédiction, j'ai accepté de perdre Henry, je le devais, mais je n'ai pas pu en faire autant avec toi, et je ne pensais pas cela nécessaire, c'est déjà assez dur de perdre mon fils. Et nous nous sommes retrouvé ici avec nos souvenirs et la malédiction, mais il m'a fallu un moment et beaucoup de souvenirs et de rêves pour comprendre qu'à toi aussi j'aurais dû dire au-revoir, pas qu'à Henry.<p>

Après avoir fini son monologue assez difficilement, Regina baissa la tête ne sachant pas comment Emma allait réagir au fait d'apprendre qu'elle était en réalité très importante pour elle, peut-être au point d'être la cause indirecte du désastre qui se jouait aujourd'hui.  
>Emma regardait la brune, enregistrant ce qu'elle venait de dire et prenant conscience des implications sur les faits actuels. Contre toute attente, Regina avait été honnête avec elle, totalement, et elle se surprit alors à penser qu'elle devait lui rendre la pareille, seule chose sensée à laquelle elle pensait à ce moment-là. <p>

* * *

><p>Bon comme je l'ai dit j'attends vos reviews...<p>

Par contre je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je ne posterait plus qu'une fois par semaine, non pas à cause des reviews qui diminuent (même si du coup je me pose des questions sur l'histoire) mais tout simplement à cause de la quantité de travail et le manque de temps pour taper les chapitres qui vont être maintenant un peu plus longs. Alors question, vous préférez le samedi ou le mercredi ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord un ENORME MERCI ! Vous m'avez montré que vous êtes toujours là derrière cette fic et que même si les commentaires avaient diminué cela ne voulait pas dire que plus personne ne la lisait et croyez-moi quand on doute, ça fait du bien.

J'ai tenté de répondre au mieux à chacun et pour ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas fait ne m'en voulais pas c'est juste un manque de temps. Celui-là même qui m'amènera suite à ce chapitre, à ne poster qu'une fois par semaine et au vu des réponses que j'ai eu à la question ce sera le mercredi.

J'avais dit ne pas être sûre pour cette semaine mais vous avez été tellement adorables que je me suis démenée et voilà donc le chapitre 11.

J'espère qu'une fois encore il vous plaira et que les paroles d'Emma seront à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Bon allez je vous laisse découvrir la suite….Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

><p><strong>Explications<strong> 

Emma ne savait pas trop quoi dire, comment parler à Régina, tout était encore si étrange quelque part, une question parfois venait s'insinuer dans son esprit, à quel moment précis étaient-elles passées de ennemies à amies sans qu'elles n'en prennent conscience et sans que personne d'autre ne le voit.

Mais une chose était certaine c'est que cela s'était produit et après la révélation de Régina, elle savait que toute cette année c'est ce que son esprit, son cœur ou son âme avait voulu lui dire refusant de la laisser dans cet état de mensonge qu'était alors sa vie. Et même si elle avait dû quitter un lieu agréable, un boulot sympa et des gens supers, elle était à ce moment précis, suite à cette déclaration et face à cette femme qui lui apportait tant, Emma n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de se laisser guider par une intuition.

Alors elle se jeta à l'eau, de toute façon, comme elle l'avait dit si elle se cachait des choses il y avait fort à parier qu'elles n'iraient nulle part avec la malédiction. Mais au fond d'elle ce qu'elle voulait s'était surtout rendre la pareille à celle qui pendant si longtemps était restée de marbre, ne montrant que rarement quoi que ce soit et qui là, devant elle, venait de se livrer, de se mettre à nue juste pour lui dire la vérité, il était donc juste qu'elle fasse de même.

- Régina, confidence pour confidence, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir quelques détails de ma vie cette année dont je n'ai pas forcément parlé. Je ne sais pas ce qui a foiré ce jour-là mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois la seule en cause dans l'histoire. C'est vrai que sur le coup ton sort a fonctionné et une fois la ligne passée, je me souviens être sur cette route et me sentir bête en voyant les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux, même si à ce moment là les nouveaux souvenirs de mon appartement brûlé et de notre déménagement avaient bien prit place, j'avais l'impression d'un mal-être bien plus profond que cela. Et mes larmes me le confirmaient…

- _ C'est vrai que là je n'ai pas vraiment pu agir…_

_- Tu ne pouvais pas agir là-dessus._

_- J'aurais voulu.._

- _ Je sais Régina… mais même si à ce moment-là je n'avais pas d'idée du pourquoi je me sentais comme ça, après on a eu une belle vie avec Henry, grâce à toi. Mais la vérité c'est que pour moi cet état de calme a duré environ un mois (elle vit le regard interrogateur de Régina sur elle). Un mois plus tard j'ai appris à ma plus grande surprise que j'étais enceinte et cela m'a pas mal bousculé de ne pas me souvenir comment cela est arrivé._

_- Je suis encore désolée pour ça…_

_- Non, en fait ce qui a été le plus bouleversant c'est ce qui a commencé à se passer après le second mois de grossesse. J'ai commencé à faire quelques rêves dont je ne me souviens pas vraiment mais une chose était récurrente…TOI…ou du moins au début, ton prénom. Il m'a suivi toute cette année, je ne pouvais pas oublier ton nom, tu étais toujours dans mes pensées et pendant ma grossesse j'ai très souvent rêvé de toi, il me restait parfois une impression, une sensation et parfois quelques images au réveil._

Régina n'osait pas regarder Emma directement, elle ne savait pas comment enregistrer ces informations, la jeune femme n'aurait dû se rappeler de rien, pas même de son prénom. Mais elle cessa ses réflexions, la blonde continuait de lui parler, de s'ouvrir à elle et elle ne voulait pas en rater un mot.

- _ Après avoir eu Mary ce fut un peu moins fréquents mais toujours là et lorsque Hook est arrivé ce n'était plus des images sans fondements, c'était réels, je savais que c'était mes souvenirs. En fait bien que je sois partie et que tu nous ai offert une très belle vie, je pense que mon esprit ne voulait pas oublier. Alors Régina quoi qu'il se soit passé ce jour-là, tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir gardé un espoir en toi, je n'étais pas prête à vous oublier, à ne pas te retrouver._

C'était au tour de Emma de baisser les yeux, gênée de l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire face à la brune mais également soulagée de ne plus garder ce secret. Maintenant que les choses étaient dites, elles allaient pouvoir chercher un moyen de tout remettre dans l'ordre pour de bon, le tout avec le moins de risques possible.

Régina était à la fois émue, soulagée et rassurée d'entendre les paroles de la sauveuse qui lui prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu un rapport difficile avec ce fameux jour et leur séparation, après tout, peut-être avait-elle prit conscience trop tard qu'elles étaient en réalité amies sous leurs airs d'ennemies, après tout elles avaient toujours finie par être présente pour l'autre et même à se soutenir. Elle décida qu'il était temps de trouver une parade à ce moment dont l'intensité émotive devenait trop élevé pour elles deux.

Elle proposa donc à Emma de lui montrer les choses plutôt que de perdre du temps à tenter d'expliquer ce qu'il se passé et les risques. Elles prirent donc le chemin d'une tout, ancienne tours de garde principale du Royaume qui se trouvait aux abords de celui-ci et pour s'y rendre elle proposa à la blonde une balade à cheval.

* * *

><p>Emma n'était pas vraiment une pro de l'équitation, elle n'était montée qu'à quelques reprises lorsqu'elle avait eu la chance de se trouver dans une famille meilleure que les autres, qui habitait une ferme. Elle se sentie pourtant en confiance avec Régina à ses côtés qui contrairement à elle était une cavalière hors pair, après tout si Snow était encore là aujourd'hui c'était grâce à elle. Elle se laissa donc guider par son amie, écoutant chacun de ses conseils et après des débuts rocambolesques pendant lesquels sans le soutien de la Reine, elle se serait retrouvée au sol, elle finit par maitriser un minimum l'animal et profiter de la ballade.<p>

Pour la première fois elle découvrait réellement le royaume s'y promenant sans être pourchassée et sans devoir fuir. Les paysages défilaient sous leurs yeux au rythme qu'elles imposaient à leurs montures et elles se sentaient toutes deux sereines, heureuses de partager ce moment ensemble sans personne d'autre. Il leur fallut environ deux heures pour y arriver, Régina n'ayant pas voulu mettre Emma à défaut par une cause trop rapide pour sa première véritable balade à cheval.

Plus elles approchèrent de la tour, plus le silence se faisait pesant, il n'y avait que peu d'oiseaux et plus aucun bruits provenant des alentours pouvant attester de la présence d'animaux. Les deux femmes elles-mêmes avaient cessé de parler, Régina jugeant de l'avancée de la malédiction et Emma prenant conscience peu à peu de la réalité et de la raison de sa présence. La Reine n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de voir changer le visage de son amie et de la sentir faiblir alors lentement elle la dépassa légèrement, attrapa le cheval et le fit ralentir jusqu'à l'arrêter.

_- Emma_

_- C'est…c'est comme à Storybrook… je veux aller voir de plus près._

_- Non, il vaut mieux rester ici, j'ai lancé un sort sur cette tour avec l'aide des fées mais je ne sais pas combien de temps encore il tiendra, ni comment il réagira à ta magie._

_- La malédiction est prisonnière…ici ? Vous l'avez bloquée ?_

_- Pas vraiment, elle ne cesse de s'étendre, au début elle n'était qu'un petit nuage de fumée et petit à petit… comme tu le vois elle grandit. Elle atteindra bientôt les limites du champ de protection et lorsque ce sera le cas, on ne sait combien de temps il tiendra avant de céder._

_- S'il cède, elle se rependra sur tout le Royaume …mais alors…vous…Pan aura gagné, nous serons à sa merci alors qu'il n'est même plus là pour en profiter. _

_- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas disparue avec sa mort ?_

_- Le sort est très puissant, tout comme il n'avait pas disparu à Storybrook, il a continu ici aussi. Mais avec la mort de Pan, on ne sait pas exactement quel effet elle aura mais ce sera de toute façon la fin de notre Royaume._

_- Régina…comment allons-nous faire pour la stopper ?_

_- C'est ce qu'il nous faut trouver mais avec les fées et autres êtres magiques et avec tes parents, nous pensons que le moyen le plus efficace serait d'allier les deux magies les plus fortes restantes, d'où ta présence._

_- Non ! C'est pas possible, tu sais que je ne la maitrise pas assez, je n'en ai jamais été totalement capable._

Emma était troublée, se sentant soudain inutile face à des gens importants à ses yeux et qui avaient placé en elle leurs espoirs alors qu'elle se savait incapable de les aider. Lorsqu'elle sentie les larmes monter, elle tourna le dos à la malédiction et partie, s'éloignant de son amie, ne pouvant supporter l'idée de l'avoir déçue et pire de les condamner à disparaître.  
>Régina qui ne l'avait à aucun moment quitté des yeux avait vu les émotions et le trouble de la blonde ainsi que les larmes menaçantes alors elle la suivit sans se presser, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre avant de la rattraper facilement. Elle arrêta alors de nouveau les chevaux avant de descendre du sien avec grâce et élégance tendant ensuite la main à Emma, lui faisant comprendre ainsi de la suivre. Voyant que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, elle posa sa main sur sa jambe prenant enfin la parole.<p>

- _ Emma s'il te plait, viens, il faut marcher un peu pour nous dégourdir et laisser les chevaux se reposer. _

Posant son regard sur Régina puis sur sa monture, Emma accepta l'aide offerte pour descendre sans pour autant relever la tête une fois au sol. La reine s'en voulait d'avoir été si directe, de ne pas avoir remarqué avant que la jeune femme n'était pas prête à entendre la véritable nature de la tâche qui les attendait. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, lui faire ressentir la confiance qu'elle avait en elle mais tout comme le jour de leur séparation elle ne se le permit pas, gardant ses distances avec tout sentiment qui pourrait alors l'assaillir. D'une légère pression sur le bras elle fit juste comprendre à Emma de la suivre, elle devait lui rendre confiance en elle, elle la savait capable et elle ferait tout pour l'aider, la soutenir dans cette quête mais il lui fallait en premier lier trouvez le moyen de l'atteindre alors elle décida d'être directe.

- _tu sais ici les choses sont différentes, la magie nous entoure et même si tu n'en a pas conscience, je peux t'assurer que tu as toujours celle-ci en toi. _  
><em>- Non…je n'ai jamais su la maîtriser et, je ne la sens plus. <em>  
><em>- Oui mais moi si, quand tu es à mes côtés, quand…moi je peux la ressentir. Emma, Hook m'a dit pour les sirènes, tu l'as utilisé sans savoir comment mais tu l'as fait. Nous sommes dans la forêt enchantée, elle est naturelle pour toute personne qui en est dotée et tu fais partie de ce monde. <em>  
><em>- Ici ou ailleurs, tu sais que je n'ai jamais réussi à la contrôler…alors pour vaincre une telle malédiction.<em>  
><em>- Tu es dotée de l'une des plus grandes magies de ce pays, tu l'as reçu dès ta naissance, il faut simplement trouver le moyen de la révéler à tes yeux. <em>  
><em>- C'est facile pour toi, tu es la plus grande magicienne de ce pays et même des autres Royaumes, ton nom est connu et craint par tous, je ne peux pas être utile, c'est à toi de le faire. <em>

Emma avait dit cela un peu plus fort et méchamment qu'elle ne l'avait voulu mais elle se sentait tellement faible face aux évènements qu'elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. La réaction de Régina ne se fit pas attendre, ses vieux reflexes reprenant le dessus alors qu'elle avait souhaité tout le contraire.

- _Pensez-vous réellement que j'aurais prit le risque de mettre Henry en danger en le faisant revenir sans avoir au préalable, tenté de régler ce problème par moi-même ou avec l'aide des magies de ce monde ?_  
><em>- …<em>  
><em>- La seule chose que nous avons pu faire est de maintenir sa progression en l'enfermant le plus loin possible du Royaume et de ses habitants. <em>  
><em>- Je ne peux pas…<em>

Emma avait dit cela bien plus bas, presque dans un murmure, se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel elle avait mit la brune. Pendant cet échange elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver au moins deux ans auparavant lorsque cette dernière la considérée comme une menace qu'elle voulait éliminer. Régina prit conscience pleinement de la manière dont elle venait de se comporter et de parler lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau les larmes dans les yeux de la blonde, alors que celle-ci s'éloignait d'elle avec une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard. Instinctivement elle se calma, souffrant d'avoir infligé cela à la sauveuse et une douleur s'empara de son cœur alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle venait de lui faire peur. Elle rattrapa donc Emma, posant délicatement sa main sur son bras et alors qu'un sursaut s'empara de la jeune blonde, une larme coula sur le visage de la Reine.

-_ je suis désolée Emma, je ne voulais pas...je t'assure que je ne te ferais aucun mal...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit._

_- j'ai toujours eu une faculté naturelle à te faire sortir de tes gonds, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ca non plus, excuses-moi._

_- il n'y a pas de mal je comprends ce que tu ressent, a l'inverse quand je n'avais plus de magie j'étais perdue moi aussi et je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir._

_- mais tu n'avais pas tout un royaume qui attendait que tu les sauve en ayant confiance en une part de toi dont tu n'as même pas conscience._

_- non effectivement…personne n'avait confiance en moi !_

_- oh pardon…décidemment j'accumule_

_- ce n'est rien c'est loin tout ça. Ecoutes ta magie est là, je le sais et je veux t'aider à la trouver, à l'utiliser, à la maîtriser. Tu en es capable et contrairement à ce que tu peux dire tu l'as prouvé par le passé à plusieurs reprises en sauvant Henry à Neverland et en me sauvant la vie et celle de tous, dans la mine. _

_- mais ce n'était pas moi…c'était nous et c'est toi qui a fait le plus gros. Et cette malédiction c'est différent_

_- Emma tu ne seras pas seule, on le fera ensemble cette fois aussi. Et cette fois 'a rien de différent, je ne peux juste pas le faire seule. _

_- pourquoi aujourd'hui alors qu'il y a un an tu t'es sacrifiée. A l'époque tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais rien faire alors pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ? _

Régina ferma les yeux un instant sous le poids de ces paroles, comprenant un peu mieux le problème. Ce n'était pas le moment mais il leur faudrait parler de ce fameux jour. Pour le moment elle respira, il fallait la rassurer.

-_ Le lieu est différent Emma, la magie est différente tout comme nous. Ici nos deux magies réunies seraient purement et simplement la plus forte puissance de toutes celles existantes y compris celle de Pan. _

Emma baissa les yeux à nouveau réfléchissant aux mots de Régina se demandant si elle pouvait avoir raison. S'en rendant compte la brune pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle la décide maintenant ou elle risquait de la perdre pour de bon.

- _Emma il y a autre chose qui a changé et qui a une grande importance, aujourd'hui tu n'as plus une mais deux raisons de te battre et donc d'y arriver, tes enfants. Et notre…relation a changé, je sais aujourd'hui que lorsque tu es montée dans cette voiture t'emportant loin avec Henry, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt, j'ai eu mal car je perdais en fait…une amie ou du moins une personne qui comptait à mes yeux. Tu sais qu'il y en a peu pour moi, en tout cas à l'époque et je refuse de te perdre à nouveau de la même manière. Aujourd'hui à deux on peut changer les choses. _

Après ces paroles lourdes en émotions nouvelles pour les deux femmes le silence se fit. Régina avait peur de la réaction de Emma, après tout elle se trompait peut-être sur les sentiments de celle-ci à son égard mais elle lui donnait un début d'explication. De son côté Emma laissait les mots résonner en elle avec ses propres sentiments sachant pertinemment qu'ils y faisaient échos même si elle avait eu du mal à se l'avouer. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec le poids de n'avoir rien fait, rien essayé pour les aider, pour aider cette femme qui l'avait hanté pendant un an et qui, elle en était sûre, y laisserait la vie pour tenter de combattre seule cette malédiction dans le but de sauver le Royaume.  
>Prenant alors sa décision, elle leva doucement les yeux vers la femme face à elle qui pour la première fois, lui paraissait mal à l'aise et elle reprit la parole.<p>

- _Régina, seule je ne peux rien faire mais peut-être qu'à deux…on peut essayer._

Régina sourit, se souvenant parfaitement de ces paroles prononcées dans la mine par la blonde lorsque, pour la première fois, Emma l'avait aidé à sauver Storybrook et tous ces habitants de sa propre malédiction.

- _oui, à deux on peut y arriver…on l'a toujours fait_

_- alors montres-moi, prouves-moi que j'ai toujours cette magie et que je peux l'utiliser. _

_- tu l'as et je vais t'aider à t'en servir mais il faudra me faire confiance et y croire cette fois. _

Emma sourit comprenant l'allusion à la crise qu'elle avait fait à Neverland lorsque Régina avait tenté de lui apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'une flamme naisse de sa colère.

- _ce qui change c'est que l'on doit puiser sa magie de la nature même de celle-ci en tout cas lorsque l'on veut qu'elle soit puissante. De ce fait je dois chercher la mienne dans ma part d'ombre et de colère mais pour toi c'est l'inverse. Tu es l'enfant du true love, du vrai, tu dois puiser ta force dans l'amour, dans ce qui t'est le plus cher._

_- mes enfants et ma famille…_

_- exactement. Fermes les yeux Emma, penses à eux et laisse le sentiment d'amour que tu as pour eux t'envahir, laisse le prendre le contrôle de la moindre parcelle de ton corps et de ton âme. Tu ne dois plus réfléchir à rien, tu dois agir à l'instinct et laisser la magie s'emparer de toi, tu dois à nouveau la laisser exister et croire en elle. _

Régina voyait les émotions passer sur le visage de la blonde et elle savait que la magie revenait mais Emma y résistait encore alors elle laissa sa propre magie l'envahir et reprit la parole tout en prenant les mains de la blonde pour les lier aux siennes.

-_ Emma, tu y es presque, fais-moi confiance et ressent nos deux magies._

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la brune en voyant une étincelle jaillir des mains de la blonde, pour l'aider elle laissa ses mains faire naître sa propre puissance et une lumière violette apparue. Ressentant la chaleur des mains de Régina et sa magie, Emma lâcha totalement prise, se laissant entraîner par les sentiments que cela lui procurait et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux se fut pour voir un grand sourire sur le visage de son amie alors qu'entre elles, une boule d'énergie aux couleurs violettes et blanc dorée s'était formée.

Elle n'avait pas eu à lutter pour cela, sa magie était née naturellement de la simple présence de Régina à ses côtés. 

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ca vous a plut ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire !<p>

Je vous dis donc à dans une semaine pour le prochain chapitre où l'on s'intéressera un peu à d'autres personnages de cette histoire !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui me voilà ! Tout d'abord un énorme merci pour les commentaires (auxquels je tente de répondre le plus possible).

Bon ok nous ne sommes pas mercredi il reste pour cela une petite demi-heure mais je viens de taper le chapitre et je n'ai qu'une envie, avoir vos réactions. Je pense que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je vous rassure cela va changer et malgré cela j'espère qu'il sera suffisamment poignant et fort pour que sa triste longueur soit oubliée.

Bonne lecture à tous ! 

* * *

><p>Questionnement<p>

Plus loin dans le Royaume, le château des Charming était en effervescence. La réception en l'honneur de Emma et ses enfants devait avoir lieu le soir même et Snow voulait que tout soit parfais. Dans ce seul but, un nombre incalculable de personnes s'affairaient en cuisine, dans la salle de bal mais aussi dans le château lui-même, préparant des chambres pour les hôtes lointain mais aussi les tenues de toute la famille Royale. Mary avait même eu l'occasion de faire sa première prise de mesures alors que sa grand-mère venait donner ses dernières recommandations avant d'aller se balader.

De son côté, avant de partir faire le tour des jardins et écuries avec son grand-père maternel, Henry s'était prêté au jeu y prenant même goût et ayant donné son avis sur sa tenue. Le jeune garçon avait un peu de mal en remarquant la déférence avec laquelle tout le monde s'adressait à lui et James l'avait alors rassuré, lui expliquant que depuis leur retour, bien que contre leur volonté, c'était ainsi mais il lui assura qu'une fois les portes du château fermées tout était différent. Rien ne changeait les liens qui les unissaient tous et particulièrement certaines personnes comme Ruby ou encore les nains. Henry avait eu envie de savoir s'il en était de même avec sa mère mais il se retint de poser la question, ne sachant pas encore vraiment comment leur relation avait évolué durant cette année.

Remettant ses questions à plus tard c'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'il suivit David à l'écurie où celui-ci venait de lui laisser entendre, qu'un cheval l'y attendait. Le garçon ne tenais plus en place, il passait de box en box pour ensuite revenir vers le premier où un jeune étalon couleur crème se trouvait.

- C'est vrai, il est pour moi ? Rien qu'à moi ?  
>-Oui c'est le tien, chaque membre de la famille royale se doit d'avoir son propre cheval et celui-ci, ta mère l'a choisit pour toi.<br>- C'est maman qui a choisit ?  
>- Oui, elle est une cavalière émérite et elle voulait que ton cheval soit celui qui te convienne le mieux.<br>- Il est magnifique, je peux le monter dit grand-père ?  
>- Désolé mon grand il va falloir attendre un peu, il est jeune et il doit d'abord s'habituer à toi, il te faudra commencer par t'en occupe très régulièrement et si tu es attentif à lui, tu pourras le monter assez vite.<br>- Bon d'accord, je ferais ce qu'il faut, c'est promis. Il s'appelle comment au fait ?  
>- Il s'appelle Argo, c'est ta mère et ta grand-mère qui ont choisi.<br>- Argo…ça lui va bien, j'aime bien (se tournant vers le cheval) Salut Argo moi c'est Henry et toi et moi on va devenir les meilleurs amis, tu verras je m'occuperais bien de toi.

Henry et David restèrent encore un peu aux écuries, le jeune homme posant une tonne de questions et se promenant afin de « rencontrer » tous les autres chevaux. Puis après avoir décidé ensemble que la mieux placée pour les conseils et pour lui apprendre à monter était sa mère, ils décidèrent de partir. David avait en réserve une autre surprise pour son petit-fils et en voyant ses yeux s'éclairer et son visage heureux lorsqu'il sortit deux épées des sacs de sa propre monture il su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Alors jeune prince, que pensez-vous de commencer votre entrainement ?  
>- Oh oui ! Super, merci grand-père !<p>

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu vers un terrain plus dégagé et Charmant commença à donner les conseils de base à Henry tout en s'amusant et en rigolant.

****************************************************************************

De son côté Blanche Neige avait décidé de profiter des températures agréable pour aller se promener avec la petite Mary. Elle était heureuse que sa fille lui ait permit aussi vite de pouvoir la garder et en faire réellement connaissance. Et même si Emma n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de la confier, elle n'avait pas paru apeurée ou résistante à cette idée, l'ayant même rassurée en lui disant être certaine de pouvoir partir sereine. Snow ne pouvait cesser de regarder cette enfant dont l'arrivée soudaine l'avait réellement étonnée. Le temps des questions n'étaient pas encore venu et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait remarquer était que cette petite avait des traits d'Emma mais aussi de Henry. Elle avait les cheveux de la même couleur que son frère mais avec les boucles de sa mère ainsi que des yeux du même vert. Les traits de son visage étaient fins mais déjà bien dessinés et elle avait des comportements faisant penser à Emma enfant.

En tant que grand-mère Snow ne pouvait faire autrement que de se demander qui était le père bien qu'au vu de l'âge de l'enfant, les possibilités étaient plutôt réduites puisqu'elle ne pouvait avoir été conçue qu'avant le départ de Storybrook.

Par reflexe ou par habitude, elle se figea soudain après avoir entendu un bruit dans les sous-bois, signe qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle voulut saisir son arc et ses flèches lorsqu'elle se rappela ne pas les avoir prit n'ayant pas voulu prendre le risque que la petite ne se blesse d'autant que sur ses terres elle savait ne pas en avoir besoin. Mais là les choses étaient soudain différentes, elles n'étaient plus sur celles-ci et elle avait conscience que la nouvelle d'une petite princesse avait dû se rependre à tout le royaume.

Ayant confiance en son instinct qui lui avait permit longtemps de rester en vie par le passé, elle chercha un endroit plus propice à se défendre et où elle pourrait protéger la jeune enfant. Cependant elle n'aurait pas pu se préparer à ce qui se passa sous ses yeux et très rapidement.

Quelque part plus au Nord, loin de se douter de ce qui se jouait pour sa femme, David s'était posé avec Henry reprenant leur souffle et se reposant après ce premier entraînement. David en profita pour discuter avec le jeune garçon voulant en apprendre plus sur cette année qu'ils avaient passé loin d'eux dans l'autre monde. Il avait été ravi d'entendre que Régina avait réussi à tenir ses promesses et qu'ils y avaient été heureux malgré quelques questions et rêves étranges venus les hanter.  
>Lentement le sujet avait dévié sur Mary, la petite sœur inconnue de tous avant leur arrivée et Henry ne chercha aucunement à mentir ou à se dérober face à la question silencieuse qu'il savait brûler les lèvres de son grand-père.<p>

- tu sais Mary a été pendant un an, la plus grande énigme de maman. Je n'ai sû que après sa naissance la vérité, jusque-là maman n'avait pas parlé de son père et connaissant mon histoire, enfin le souvenir laissé par maman, je n'avais pas posé de questions.  
>- Comment l'as-tu apprit ?<br>- Un soir j'ai trouvé maman en pleurs avec Mary dans les bras, il était tard et je m'étais relevé pour aller aux toilettes. J'étais inquiet, j'avais peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à ma sœur alors je suis allé voir maman. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a avoué que comme pour certains autres détails, elle ne se souvenait pas de la conception de Mary. Ce jour-là on a admis que quelque part dans notre vie, il nous manquait des détails et souvenirs importants.  
>- Comment ta mère a vécu cela ?<br>- Je ne sais pas trop, en fait on en parlait pas vraiment et puis on était d'accord que le plus important était le présent et le fait qu'on soit heureux.  
>- Et depuis, elle…elle se souvient ?<br>- Elle m'a avoué ne pas être totalement certaine mais étant sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas de Jones, elle pense fortement que Mary et moi avons le même père, Neal. Mais elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment lui parler depuis notre arrivée.

Voyant son petit-fils commençait à être un peu gêné par la discussion et ayant eu les réponses à beaucoup de ses questions, David décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Tout en discutant des ressentis de Henry par rapport au Royaume, au château mais aussi de ses retrouvailles avec Régina, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer au château, l'heure avançant.

***************************************

de son côté Snow était toujours abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de vivre et les conséquences qui en découlaient.  
>Lorsqu'elle avait posé la petite à ses côtés pour faire face à l'ennemi qui se cachait, elle avait attrapé une branche solide et de gros cailloux afin de les défendre. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu prévoir c'est qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un individu et lorsque trous hommes apparemment des bandits ou voleurs avaient fait leur apparition devant elle armés d'arc, elle avait pris peur. Malgré tout elle s'était tenue droite et après un regard vers l'enfant qui lui souriait, elle s'était placée entre la petite et les hommes priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.<br>Elle tenta alors de leur parler, faisant savoir qui elle était en voulant savoir ce qu'ils voulaient et leur réponse lui fit froid dans le dos, ils voulaient la petite qui serait selon leurs dire, une monnaie d'échange très importante qui leur permettrait de se mettre à l'abri pour le reste de leurs jours. Leurs sourires en disaient long sur l'inutilité qu'elle avait pour eux et cela se confirma lorsqu'ils armèrent leurs arcs. Elle pouvait gérer une flèche, l'éviter mais trois…elle se savait condamnée et comprit que ses armes de fortunes seraient inutile alors les larmes aux yeux elle regarda sa petite-fille, une pensée pour sa fille qu'elle avait l'impression de trahir.

C'est alors que l'impossible se produisit. Au moment même où elle entendit le son très caractéristique de flèches que l'on décoche elle se retrouva dans une sorte de bulle agissant comme un bouclier. Une fumée magique d'un ton parme nacré s'éleva, venant non seulement les protéger mais également repousser les hommes qui prirent peur et s'éloignèrent très rapidement. Alors aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, l'aura de protection disparue laissant Snow dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Mary souriant toujours à ses côtés.

Elle la prit rapidement dans ses bras cherchant autour d'elles toute personne susceptible d'en être l'origine mais elle dû se faire une raison, elles étaient seules. Prenant la petite main tendue vers elle dans la sienne, elle ressentie la même énergie qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de ressentir dans le passé en prenant la main de sa fille ou encore celle de sa belle-mère. Elle ne put alors que se rendre à l'évidence et comprit que sa petite-fille était à l'origine du phénomène ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, une nouvelle magie était née car celle-ci était innée chez l'enfant et surtout à sa connaissance, la magie n'était maitrisée qu'après un long apprentissage. Sa petite-fille disposait donc d'une forme de magie supérieure à ce qu'elle connaissait et imaginait.

- Très bien princesse, je pense qu'il me faut te remercier, il semblerait que tu nous ai sauvé la vie.

Elle vit Mary la regarder et lui sourire avant que cette dernière ne se cale un peu mieux et ne s'endorme dans ses bras.

En partant rejoindre d'un pas rapide le reste de la famille elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, parler très vite à sa fille et son mari mais aussi et surtout à Régina, seule personne capable à sa connaissance, d'expliquer cela.

Mais en arrivant au château la petite magicienne paisiblement endormie dans ses bras elle s'arrêta quelques instants et se reprit. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire du mal à son ancienne belle-mère, hors elle seule avait certainement eu la capacité d'intervenir à l'époque sur la grossesse d'Emma et sur la conception de la petite. Peut-être que Neal était allé la trouver pour lui demander un sortilège particulier pouvant l'aider ce qui serait une explication plausible à ce manque de souvenirs dont était victime sa fille. Emma lui avait dit être certaine qu'il s'agissait de Neal le père mais il n'avait pas de magie il avait donc dû la trouver. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est si Régina était au courant ou pas, avait-elle était piégée ou forcée ou l'avait-elle fait volontairement.

Au vu des changements marquants de la reine et de leur relation qui avait presque retrouvé sa forme d'antan, elle décida de se taire le temps de trouver plus d'éléments de réponse. 

* * *

><p>Alors ? vous en pensez quoi,?<br>A la semaine prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir (voir même bonne nuit :) )

Avant tout, je suis désolée de l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste ce nouveau chapitre mais nous sommes presque encore mercredi ;)... non plus sérieusement, disons que la semaine a été très chargée et ça ne va pas s'arranger...

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire et que vous prendrez toujours plaisir à lire et suivre cette histoire.

J'en profite également pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires (désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le monde mais promit pour les prochains je tenterais de le faire) ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajoutés cette semaine à leurs favoris(fic ou auteur) ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir de plus en plus de monde... donc MERCI !  
>J'ai remarqué que cette histoire à presque dépassé les 100 commentaires alors svp à vos claviers j'aimerais vraiment que cela arrive sur ce chapitre qui va voir naître un rapprochement un peu plus marqué (bien que tout en douceur) entre Régina et Emma... je n'en dis pas plus...<p>

Allez je vous laisse lire et j'attends de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>Problèmes de lois et de coutumes.<strong>

Emma et Regina étaient de retour au château des Charming, heureuses de leur ballade constructive et du temps passé ensemble. Mais lorsqu'elles entrèrent elles furent rappelées à la réalité et particulièrement à la soirée qu'elles avaient oubliée et qui ne les enchantait pas du tout. Malgré cela, elles firent bonne figure sachant que c'était important pour Snow et que le Royaume avait besoin de partager cette bonne nouvelle qu'était leur retour.  
>Vu l'heure déjà bien avancée, elles furent chacune dirigée vers la chambre qui leur était dédiée afin qu'elles puissent s'apprêter de vêtements de circonstance.<br>Entrant dans la sienne, Regina fut ravie de constater que la robe prévue pour elle était parfaitement à son goût, puisqu'elle faisait partie d'un ensemble de tenue qui était resté sur place. Elle décida de jouer sur cela voulant montrer a Emma à quoi elle ressemblait à l'époque de son règne sans pour autant forcer sur le maquillage ne voulant pas faire peur à l'assemblée.  
>Pour Emma, le choc fut rude et elle se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux ronds :<p>

- Sérieusement ?

- Emma, je sais que ce n'est pas ton habitude mais tu es dans la forêt enchantée et tu es une princesse

En quoi cela est obligatoire pour tenir mon rôle ?

- Tu dois tenir ton rang tout comme nous ou Regina. S'il te plait Emma, pour la soirée. Je te promets que tes tenues quotidiennes seront beaucoup plus pratiques et discrètes.

- Très bien… mais juste pour ce soir et… il va falloir m'aider car je sais même pas comment on entre la dedans.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, allez il nous faut nous dépêcher.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment, après avoir lutter pour qu'Emma accepte la coiffure et le maquillage, les deux femmes purent sortir rejoindre la salle de bal afin d'accueillir les invités.<p>

Ce faisant, la jeune princesse prit conscience qu'elle avait dû prendre beaucoup de temps puisque tout le monde avait l'air d'être déjà présent dans la pièce.  
>La première vision qu'eût la jeune femme fut celle de son fils, habillé en vrai prince avec une tenue ressemblant fortement à celle de son père, aux couleurs de la famille Royale. Elle le trouva très beau et avec une prestance incroyable, se disant l'espace d'un instant que sa place était ici, auprès de sa famille.<p>

Son regard ne put pourtant pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur son fils, lorsqu'un peu à l'écart elle eut une vision qui la rendit fébrile. A compter de ce moment, elle fut incapable de dévier son regard de la grande brune majestueuse, qui tenait dans ses bras sa fille, elle-même vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche cousue de fils d'or.

Les yeux marron se levèrent sur elle et l'espace d'un instant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent ne pouvant se séparer puis sans y réfléchir, chacune détailla l'autre, les yeux brillants. Emma avait entendu parler de l'Evil Queen très souvent, et avait eu l'occasion de la voir dessinée dans le livre de son fils, mais rien de tout cela ni de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, n'était à la hauteur de la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Regina portait une longue robe rouge, qui finissait par une traine fluide, suffisamment serrée pour rendre grâce à ses formes parfaites. Sur le devant, une broderie d'un ton bleu violet formait un décolleté très alléchant qui finissait e rejoignant une ceinture large enserrant la taille de la jeune femme. De même, chaque longue manche de cette robe magnifique se terminait par des poignets larges de la même broderie, remontant en pointe jusqu'à la base des doigts de la reine.  
>Emma ne pouvait voir ses pieds, mais au vu de la taille de la jeune femme, elle pouvait deviner qu'elle portait des chaussures tout aussi majestueuses et avec des talons très élevés. Pour compléter cette tenue, la belle brune avait relevé légèrement ses cheveux, qui avec le temps, avaient repoussés, dans une demi-queue bien travaillée, laissant le reste tomber sur ses épaules. Quant à son maquillage, il était dans les tons sombres, du noir et du rouge entourant ses yeux et un rouge qu'Emma trouvait soudain particulièrement tentant était posé sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, malgré ses couleurs, le sourire et les yeux brillants de Regina ne lui donnaient aucunement un air froid ou méchant.<p>

A ce moment-là, la jeune princesse pensa qui lui fallait respirer, si elle ne voulait pas tomber. Elle ne put comprendre le sentiment étrange qui s'immisçait en elle, mais ce dont elle était certaine, était que la femme qui se tenait devant elle était une reine majestueuse qi ne pouvait envier personne, étant certainement la plus belle femme de la forêt enchantée et même sans doute, des pays alentours.

En entrant dans la salle de bal, Regina avait eu une seconde d'hésitation, car bien que ce ne soit pas la première soirée officielle proposée par Snow et Charming, elle avait conscience d'en avoir fait un peu plus que d'habitude, sans pour autant se laisser aller. Lorsqu'elle s'était vu dans le miroir, elle n'avait cependant pas pu nier que pour la première fois, elle se rapprochait de son physique d'Evil Queen tant dans les vêtements que dans le maquillage, même si cela restait discret.

Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle fut soulager rapidement, dans un première temps elle aperçut quelques regards et silences mais elle fut rejointe par Charmant et Ruby qui l'accueillirent et la félicitèrent pour sa tenue, avouant qu'ils étaient content qu'elle se sente à nouveau suffisamment en confiance pour les remettre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son fils s'était dirigé vers elle avec Mary dans les bras. Elle le trouva particulièrement beau et le complimenta à son tour. Après avoir discuté avec elle, il lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre mary car il avait vu plusieurs jeunes personnes dont Grace, à qui il voulait dire bonjour.

Ravie de voir son fils heureux et de pouvoir profiter de la petite fille, elle accepta sans soucis et c'est peu après qu'elle releva la tête pour croiser celle pour qui elle avait fait tant d'effort. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu de se faire prendre à son propre jeu et pourtant, elle resta immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement, ses jambes menaçant de la lâcher en découvrant Emma, pour la première fois, dans une tenue faisant honneur à son rang. Rien ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à cette instant, elle trouvait sa nouvelle amie magnifique et elle aurait pu jurer que personne n'était plus belle et majestueuse que celle-ci.

Emma portait une longue robe blanche très évasée, qui la couvrait jusqu'à ses pieds, le haut de celle-ci était un corset cintré et brodé sur le dessus d'or, qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son décolleté et sa taille fine. Ses épaules étaient dénudées mais des manches commençant à ses biceps couvraient ses bras. Elles étaient de la même couleur que le corset, également brodées d'or sur le haut puis à partie des coudes elles étaient en voile blanc très léger et évasées se terminant à ses mains, lui permettant une certaine liberté de mouvement. La coiffure était simple, ses cheveux avaient été ramenés vers l'arrière dans un semi-chignon dont de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient pour venir se poser sur ses épaules.

Elle constata que comme à son habitude, son maquillage bien que plus festif restait léger et discret, une simple nuance de rose sur les lèvres et un fard rosé irisé sur ses paupières. Régina se trouva heureuse de ce détail concernant le maquillage discret car ainsi elle avait la certitude qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'il s'agissait bien de Emma et plus que tout elle aurait trouvé fort dommage de cacher un si beau visage et des yeux si pétillants sous un maquillage trop prononcé.  
>Prenant conscience de ses pensées mais aussi d'une émotion étrangère qui la traversa, elle refusa de se soumettre à son analyse et préféra mettre tout cela de côté. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits elle fut surprise de voir la princesse se diriger droit sur elle alors qu'elle avait toute une cours n'attendant que le moment de pouvoir lui parler.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma le savait avant même d'entrer, la soirée allé être longue mais lorsqu'elle aait vu Régina et qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion d'être avec elle car son rôle la tiendrait éloignée elle en fut certaine. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, sans compter qu'une pointe de jalousie lui était montée en voyant les regards tournés vers la femme brune alors elle trouva un moyen de s'éclipser rapidement.<p>

- Maman je reviens, je vais chercher Mary et dire bonjour à quelques personnes que j'ai remarqué.  
>- Mais Emma, tu dois accueillir les invités.<br>- J'aurais le temps de faire cela, je ne suis pas prête à parler à tous d'un coup, aussi vite.

Snow avait regardé sa fille cherchant le moindre signe d'un problème mais elle se rappela que celle-ci n'avait jamais été particulièrement ravie de se trouver face à tous, mise en lumière. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard fuyant d'Emma et qu'elle le suivit, un sourire naquit sur son visage, elle en profita pour faire un signe de la tête à son ancienne belle-mère qu'elle trouva magnifique puis se tourna vers sa fille à nouveau.

- Je pense que je pourrais m'occuper de l'accueil avec ton père, vas donc voir ta fille, je suis sûre que tu es impatiente de la voir.

Elle avait dit cela avec un ton amusé qui n'échappa pas à Emma mais cette dernière préféra ne rien répondre et lui fit un simple sourire un peu gêné ayant compris le jeu de sa mère.

- Merci, à tout à l'heure.  
>- Oh Emma…salues ton peuple quand même, ils sont venus parfois de loin pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue<br>- Promis

Alors qu'elle rejoignait son amie Emma avait prit le soin de calmer les battements de son cœur ne les comprenant que peu. Elle se demandait si le fait d'être face à l'EvilQueen en était la cause ou si c'était toute cette soirée. Après tout cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle était arrivée et les choses s'enchainaient rapidement.  
>Une fois à sa hauteur les deux femmes restèrent un moment en silence, se regardant, s'admirant sous le regard parfois hésitant des personnes autour d'elles.<br>Régina qui se rendit compte de la situation fut la première à prendre la parole voulant les reconnecter à la réalité.

- Emma tu es…magnifique…une véritable princesse à présent.  
>- Merci mais je me sens bien pâle à côté de ma mère ou…de toi…tu es superbe Majesté.<br>- Merci mais appelle moi Régina, surtout en public, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit bon de raviver la mémoire des gens sur le fait que je suis la méchante Reine.  
>- Il n'empêche que cette tenue te va magnifiquement bien et je te rappelle que tu es toujours la Reine même si ce sont aujourd'hui mes parents qui gouvernent<br>- Merci Emma

Emma comprit qu'il était temps de changer de sujet et surtout elle prit conscience de sa proximité avec Régina. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était approchée de sa fille, lui prenant la main ce qui la plaçait très près de la Reine qui tenait toujours l'enfant dans ses bras. Alors avec un sourire gêné la blonde se recula un peu et proposa de reprendre sa fille.  
>La petite ne fut pas dérangée de ce changement, gazouillant dans les bras de sa mère sous le regard chaleureux de la brune.<p>

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller à la rencontre de ton peuple princesse, ils sont là pour vous.  
>- Oui je sais mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Au fait tu as vu Henry, après tout ils veulent le voir lui aussi.<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, contrairement à toi il a l'air ravit de la situation (Régina fit un geste vers un groupe de personnes sur le côté)  
>- Effectivement…il doit tenir de toi pour ça, après tout être Reine puis Maire d'une ville ça aide…<p>

Régina sourit à l'explication d'Emma, son cœur se réchauffant une fois de plus en l'entendant parler des qualités de Henry qu'elle lui attribuait.  
>Emma avait vu le sourire et savait pourquoi et une fois encore elle fut vraiment reconnaissante à Régina d'être restée la même. Alors elle reprit la parole, une idée lui venant.<p>

- Ecoutes je sais que je dois être disponible et parler aux gens présents mais j'ai deux problèmes. Le premier étant que je ne connais pas tout le monde et le second c'est Mary, qui risque fort de se lasser surtout si tout le monde commence à vouloir la toucher ou la prendre.

- Alors…restes avec moi s'il tu plait, tu pourras me dire à qui j'ai à faire et comment je dois me comporter. Et si je vois que la petite subit un peu trop, il suffira que je te la confie, je suppose que les personnes présentes ne se permettront pas les même choses avec toi, après tout tu es la Reine.  
>- Tu sais ils n'ont plus peur de moi ou du moins pour une grande majorité d'entre eux.<br>- Oh je sais ça, excuses-moi ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne pensais pas à ça mais juste qu'au vu de ta prestance naturelle et ton charisme de Reine que tu es, ils oseront moins qu'avec moi qui ne suis qu'une débutante.

Régina voulut répondre que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée mais au même moment elle vit Neal arriver par derrière, se dirigeant droit sur Emma alors sans se contrôler elle répondit rapidement.

- Très bien, après tout qui suis-je pour refuser une demande de la princesse. Ce sera un honneur de vous guider.  
>- Merci Majesté (elle avait dit ce dernier terme plus bas pour que seule Régina ne l'entende)<p>

Au même moment elle entendit une voix l'appeler en se rapprochant d'elles.

- Bonsoir Emma…Régina !  
>- Bonsoir (firent-elles de concert)<br>- (s'adressant à la blonde uniquement) Tu es superbe, ton rôle de princesse te va comme un gant.  
>- Merci mais, crois-moi, je préfèrerais vraiment être dans mes tenues à moi.<br>- Est-ce que je peux te proposer de te présenter à certains invités que tu n'as pas encore eu le loisir de rencontrer (il lui tendit le bras prêt à l'emmener)  
>- Merci, mais …j'ai déjà demandé à Régina de me guider parmi la foule et de m'aider avec Mary<br>- Oh mais…ça ne me dérangerais pas, au contraire, ça nous permettrait en plus de discuter et Régina serait libre de faire ce qu'elle souhaite.  
>- Merci de penser à moi mais j'ai accepté la demande d'Emma avec plaisir, ce n'est en rien une obligation, bien au contraire, en tant que Reine je serais ravie de présenter la princesse.<br>- Ecoutes Neal peut-être plus tard ou une prochaine fois mais pour le moment tout va bien. Et je suis sûre de plus que ton fils serait enchanté d'être présenté par son père.  
>- Très bien, dans ce cas…à plus tard.<p>

Neal l'air plutôt déçu et un regard glacial envers Régina, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son fils mais Régina le vit ensuite changer d'avis et partir vers le couple princier.

- J'aurais compris que tu sois présentée par lui, tu n'avais pas à refuser à cause de moi tu sais.  
>- Oui je sais mais je n'avais pas envie de devoir être pendue à son bras à me faire présenter à droite et à gauche avec ma fille comme si nous étions…<br>- … une famille ? Emma, tu m'as dit qu'il était le père, que tu en étais quasiment certaine, il est donc normal qu'il veuille être avec vous lui aussi.  
>- Lui aussi ?<br>- Oui, comme moi j'en ai envie quand tu es avec Henry  
>- Tu as peut-être raison mais…j'ai pas envie de ça ce soir, je veux juste profiter de la soirée, dire quelques bonjour et m'habituer un peu à ce monde avec Mary et toi tout en étant libre et sereine.<br>- Très bien princesse, dans ce cas, commençons par quelques personnes que tu connais comme (elle regarda autour d'elles) les sept nains, ils seront ravis de te revoir.  
>- Parfait, je te suis.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que passa la première partie de la soirée, comme l'avait souhaité Emma, dans la bonne humeur, elles passaient parmi les personnes présentes soit pour des retrouvailles toujours heureuses, soit pour des présentations que Régina avait peu à peu prit en main.<br>Les deux femmes étaient bien, elles se mettaient parfois un peu à l'écart pour discuter ou pour que Régina explique des détails à la blonde sur certaines personnes ou encore lorsque Mary faisait une petite colère, avait faim ou devait être changée, Emma ayant refusé que ce soit les personnes du château qui s'en occupent.

Comme la jeune princesse l'avait prévu, parfois elle mettait Mary dans les bras de son amie afin que celle-ci puisse la rassurer et par sa simple présence, calmer les assauts des gens présents. Ce qu'Emma n'avait pas prévu cependant c'est que la petite se mette à pleurer dès que Régina s'éloignait ou lorsque Neal restait un peu trop.

Emma avait pensé être tranquille lorsqu'ils avaient discuté un peu plus tôt mais ce n'était pas du goût du jeune homme. Durant tout le temps ou les deux femmes s'activaient à faire s'exercer Emma à son nouveau rôle, il n'avait cessé d'être aux alentours. Régulièrement il venait face à Emma, poussant presque Régina, une fois il lui proposa un verre qu'elle refusa montrant deux verres près d'elle et lui rappelant qu'elle ne consommait pas d'alcool pour l'allaitement. Lorsqu'il revint ce fut pour proposer à Emma de partager une danse avec lui, il invoqua le fait qu'en tant que princesse elle devait faire l'honneur de sa présence pour la première danse. Emma s'était rapprochée de Régina vérifiant en silence les paroles de l'homme devant elle et cette dernière bien que en colère ne put qu'acquiescer de ce fait. Pendant ce temps Neal avait voulu à nouveau s'approcher de Mary qui comme la fois d'avant n'avait pas eu l'air rassurée, Emma qui voulait en profiter pour demander quelque chose à Régina, conssentit à lui donner la petite mais dès qu'il la souleva elle se mit à pleurer et à chercher sa mère et rien n'y fit, elle ne se calma pas. Alors Emma demanda à la reine si elle pouvait s'en occuper le temps d'une danse ce qui ravit Neal, content au fond de lui de mettre la brune en difficulté. Celle-ci accepta avec le sourire heureuse de sortir Mary des bras de cet homme dont elle doutait de plus en plus et lorsqu'elle la souleva, le visage de Neal blêmit au plus grand bonheur de la brune car l'enfant cessa immédiatement les cris et les pleurs pour se lover contre elle. Emma demanda deux secondes au père de ses enfants et se dirigea vers son amie un peu à l'écart.

- Merci, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir l'accepter facilement. Dis-moi t'es sûre de cette coutumes ? Franchement elle est stupide.  
>- Je suis désolée Emma j'aurais dû me le rappeler plus tôt mais je pensais que ce serait ton père qui viendrais le proposer.<br>- Mon père ? Pourquoi ?  
>- En fait…lorsqu'une princesse n'a pas encore d'élu, elle fait cette danse avec son père. Et une fois que son cœur est prit, elle danse avec l'homme promit. C'est une façon de…<br>Régina s'arrêta, comprenant où voulait en arriver Neal et certainement la raison pour laquelle il avait été voir plus tôt le couple Charming. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées.

- Une façon de quoi ? Régina ?  
>- Une manière de montrer à tous qu'elle a fait son choix et qu'il y aura bientôt une annonce faite au peuple sur un futur mariage.<br>- Quoi ? Mais NON ! Je ne veux pas, c'est pas ça, c'est juste une danse.  
>- Calmes-toi Emma, quasiment la moitié des personnes ici te connaissent ils ne penseront pas à cela, d'autant que tous savent que tu ignores encore nos coutumes et nos lois.<br>- Bon ok, une danse et rien d'autre. Et toi et moi il va falloir qu'on discute sur ces lois et coutumes, histoire de me mettre à jour.

La musique commençait alors Emma laissa Régina et à contrecœur rejoignit Neal. Il ne fallut que peu de temps au fils du ténébreux pour chercher un rapprochement avec Emma qu'il serra tout d'abord un peu plus près de lui. Puis au fil de la danse elle sentit ses mains descendre quelque peu sur ses formes avant qu'il ne s'approche pour l'embrasser. Elle ne lui en laissa pourtant pas l'occasion le repoussant gentiment mais fermement.

- Neal tout le monde est présent pour mes enfants et moi donc on nous regarde  
>- Et alors ? Je n'ai aucune honte à aimer la princesse après tout cela fait un an que j'attends ton retour.<br>- Ecoutes ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour des explications ou des retrouvailles, alors s'il-te-plait, conduits-toi en gentleman, laisse tes mains à leur place et tout ira bien  
>- Mais Emma…<br>- Non, c'est ça ou je te plante ici en plein milieu de cette coutume stupide sous le regard de tous.

Neal ne répondit rien, déçu et énervé de comprendre que son plan ne serait pas aussi facile à mettre en place. Cependant voulant lui montrer qu'il la respectait, il remonta ses mains et reprit la danse comme si il la faisait avec une amie.

Il ne put pas s'en apercevoir mais au milieu de la foule deux paires d'yeux l'avaient observé plus que les autres, pour l'une on put lire le soulagement et la joie sur son visage, pour l'autre l'incompréhension et le questionnement. Régina et Snow n'avait pu faire autrement que de regarder la scène déçue de ne pas entendre les paroles de Emma mais elles ne purent que voir les effets de celles-ci sur Neal.

Une fois que la musique prit fin Neal voulut retenir Emma mais elle le regarda assez clairement pour qu'il lâche son bras et sans s'encombrer des politesses dues à une princesse, Emma se dirigea, aussi rapidement que le lui permettait ses chaussures, vers Régina et sa fille.

- Emma…ça va ?  
>- Oui, non…je ne sais pas vraiment en fait.<br>- Oh…  
>- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air un petit peu<br>- Emma il y a encore beaucoup de personnes qui souhaitent te voir et le dîner sera bientôt servit  
>- Tant pis, il leur faudra attendre, Régina, s'il te plait emmènes-moi dans le jardin<br>- Emma  
>- Très bien, restes ici (elle lui prit Mary des bras) mais moi je sors. Et s'il te plait ne dis pas où je suis, sauf à ma mère.<p>

* * *

><p>Régina resta deux secondes interdite face au comportement de son amie puis un sourire léger apparu sur ses lèvres, décidemment la jeune femme n'avait pas changé et pouvait toujours s'opposer à elle sans aucune difficulté. Elle se reprit vite, refusant de la laisser seule dans ce moment qui avait l'air difficile pour elle sans compter que soudain elle se sentait vraiment isolée. Elle vit son fils pas très loin et l'appela le prévenant pour qu'il puisse venir les chercher au moment de passer à table si elles n'étaient pas revenir puis elle partit à la recherche de son amie.<br>Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle la vit assise sur un banc berçant sa fille, les larmes coulant sur son visage alors elle s'approcha doucement ne voulant pas lui faire peur.  
>En la voyant à ses côtés un léger sourire s'installa sur le visage de la blonde qui trouva réponse sur celui de l'autre femme.<p>

- Régina…je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.  
>- C'est pas grave et puis je sais que la situation n'est pas facile pour toi<br>- Je suis perdue…il y a toutes ces règles que je ne connais pas et qui risquent à tout moment de me mettre dans une situation gênante. En plus il y a Neal … je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser… je n'ai toujours pas de preuves que ce soit le père de Mary mais il a l'air si sûr de lui…  
>- Pourquoi tu… tu n'en es pas certaine ?<br>- Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ce souvenir, celui de sa conception et même si les possibilités ne sont pas des plus nombreuses, on ne sait jamais.  
>- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de décider de suite, tu as le temps. Ton souvenir reviendra peut-être rapidement. Et pour le reste ne t'inquiètes pas, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, on va remédier à cela. Et crois-moi sous peu, plus personne ne pourra essayer de t'avoir comme…ce soir. Je te le promets Emma.<br>- Merci Régina, merci d'être mon…amie  
>- C'est avec plaisir et je suis sincère. Si j'ai changé c'est pour Henry et grâce à lui et à toi…<p>

Elles restèrent un moment en silence s'imprégnant des mots prononcés, de cette amitié après tant de haine, de tout ce qui faisait aujourd'hui leur vie. La petite se mit alors à gazouiller légèrement comme pour attirer leur attention ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien.  
>Régina avec un sourire tendre sur l'enfant se leva et tendit la main à la princesse.<p>

- Je pense qu'elle s'ennuie et le repas va être servit, on y retourne, tu es prête ?  
>- On n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon mais j'ai hâte que cette soirée se termine.<br>- Moi aussi mais ce n'est que le début c'est là le problème de ces fêtes, ici elles sont vraiment trop longues

Emma se leva en s'aidant de la main de la reine mais une fois debout elle ne la lâcha pas, tirant au contraire vers elle pour faire se rapprocher d'elle la brune. Elles ne furent alors séparées que par la petite fille dans les bras de la blondes et elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Des tas d'émotions passèrent en elles sans qu'elles ne cherchent à les comprendre ni même à les entendre.

- Man', maman, vous venez on passe à table  
>- On arrive (cria Régina sans bouger)<p>

Emma qui avait l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Régina qui ne savait plus trop ce qui venait de se passer

- Merci Régina…pour tout…  
>- De rien, princ…Emma. <p>

* * *

><p>Alors...?<br>J'espère que vous avez appréciez et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite...

Bonne semaine !


	14. Chapter 14

WAOUHHHH ! VOUOS M'AVEZ FAIT PASSER LES 100 REVIEWS !UN ENORME MERCI A VOUS ! 

Et voilà donc la suite de cette soirée qui va connaître quelques retournement de situations...J'espère malgré tout que cela continuera de vous plaire et comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous en répondant aux messages (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, du moins hors guest), je ne suis pas du genre à mettre régina et emma ensemble très rapidement comme si c'était naturel, et depuis que je regarde la suite de la saison 3 je me dis que j'ai raison. Ce serait bien trop facile et ça ne colle pas à l'idée que je me fait des personnages. Je prends donc le risque de me faire un peu malmenée dans les reviews des prochains chapitre (ma fic en comporte à l'heure actuelle 28 et ce n'est pas fini !)

En attendant je vous laisse lire celui-ci et j'attends avec impatience de lire vos commentaires !

* * *

><p>Quand la peur s'en mêle <p>

Emma et Régina prirent la direction de la grande salle en silence, chacune un peu bousculée, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se produire et n'osant réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu se passer sans l'interruption de leur fils. Elles arrivèrent rapidement et furent reconnaissante envers Henry qui les avait appelées suffisamment tôt pour que leur absence ne soit pas remarquée.  
>Elles s'installèrent aux places qui leurs étaient réservées en même temps que tous les invités alors qu'une jeune femme travaillant au château amenait à Emma un biberon pour sa fille et lui expliquait que le berceau de celle-ci avait été placé dans la pièce attenant afin de pouvoir la coucher sans pour autant l'éloigner sachant qu'une personne serait avec elle en permanence ce qui rassura la jeune mère.<br>Le plan de table tel qu'il était ne plaisait pas à Emma qui se trouvait à son goût trop loin de Régina et de plus bien trop exposée à la foule mais pire encore, Neal était à ses côtés. La Reine quant à elle n'était pas très loin, restant toujours de la famille royale quoi qu'il se soit passé et au grand désespoir de la blonde, son voisin n'était autre que le Capitaine Killian Jones allias Crochet !

Dès lors que les discussions se lancèrent un peu partout autour de ce festin délicieux, Neal commença à parler à Emma. La jeune femme ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille se demandant encore ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire quelques minutes plus tôt en se rapprochant ainsi de la brune. Elle ne pouvait trouver de réponse exacte, refusant en fait de le faire sachant que tout ce qui lui passait alors par la tête n'était rien de ce que l'on peut appeler une bonne idée.  
>Elle porta un moment son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés, car il lui parlait à présent de la malédiction et du fait qu'il n'était pas rassuré qu'elle doive y jouer un rôle, prenant le risque de faire deux orphelins.<br>Elle le remercia pour son attention à son égard mais ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Régina se disant que le danger était le même pour elle. Par réflexe de défense elle reprit alors Neal, lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce cas et que bien que techniquement ses enfants ne seraient pas orphelins, le pire scénario serait pour Henry qui risquait de perdre ses deux mères d'un coup.  
>Elle sut très vite qu'une fois encore elle avait été trop loin et parlé trop vite mais Neal ne montra rien, lui expliquant juste que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là pour LES enfants. <p>

Régina discutait avec les personnes qui l'entourait et particulièrement avec Crochet qui lui parler de son passage dans l'autre monde et de ses voyages. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers une autre personne et vers le souvenir très récent de la scène dans le jardin. Elle refusait d'imaginer quoi que ce soit, forçant son esprit à y voir une forte amitié qui commençait à la lier à la princesse. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience que la voir si près de Neal qui avait l'air de la monopoliser la rendait jalouse elle sut qu'il lui faudrait agir vite pour se protéger. Et lorsqu'elle eut la mauvaise idée de se tourner vers eux au moment même où le père d'Henry posait brièvement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait agir contre, après tout Neal était certainement le père de Mary et donc peut-être même le véritable amour de son amie et cette dernière méritait de le connaître plus que personne vu les effets de sa malédiction sur sa vie.

Depuis bien longtemps Régina n'avait plus ressenti d'émotions si prononcées ce qui la fit rire amèrement, décidément elle était vouée à souffrir et voir disparaître ses possibles fin heureuses ou grand amour. Elle sentie alors sa magie crépiter en elle et elle était consciente que cela pouvait être dangereux, il lui fallait agir et rapidement. Alors sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se tourna vers Hook, lui faisant l'un de ses sourires aguicheur et irrésistible et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis après quelques secondes s'en écarta mais laissant sa main sur celle du pirate. Ce n'était pas sa plus brillante idée elle le savait mais il s'agissait de la plus facilement réalisable sur l'instant. De plus cela lui permettait non seulement de tenter d'évacuer la tension qui risquait de se manifester magiquement et dans le même temps cela permettait de montrer à Emma que quoi qu'il se soit passé elle était libre de vivre sa vie. 

Bien que ne se soustrayant pas à cette marque d'affection de la part de la Reine elle-même, le pirate n'en restait pas moins dupe, il savait que ce geste trouvait sa raison ailleurs, il avait vu le regard de la brune à ses côtés et avait compris qu'Emma n'y était pas pour rien. Cependant il se tut et joua le jeu avec Régina étant certain qu'elle devait en avoir besoin pour en arriver à un tel geste en public. Mais contrairement à de nombreuses idées reçues à son encontre, il ne fut à aucun moment investigateur du moindre geste si ce n'est quelques sourires entendus. Pour la première fois il se mit au service de sa majesté durant ce repas sans chercher à en profiter ou à obtenir une contrepartie. 

Emma continuait à écouter Neal qui elle le savait cherchait à la séduire lui parlant des enfants, de leur passé et tentant même de lui démontrer ce que pourrait-être sa vie au château à ses côtés. Même si elle n'était en rien convaincue elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de penser qu'elle devait lui laisser une chance, ne serait-ce que par rapport aux enfants. De plus elle était là pour briser la malédiction et les sensations étranges qu'elle ressentait avec Régina pourraient finir par lui jouer de mauvais tours lors de cette bataille qu'elles devraient livrer.  
>Pourtant jusque-là même si elle laissait Neal s'approcher elle ne lui avait encore rien promit mais cela changea soudain en l'espace de quelques secondes lorsqu'elle vit la brune esquisser un geste des plus expressif avec Jones. Depuis le début elle n'avait pu se résoudre à la quitter totalement des yeux si bien que le moindre geste différents ou particulier que faisait son amie lui apparaissait du coin de l'œil et à ce moment-là, elle regretta de ne pas avoir évité celui-ci. En voyant le baiser échangé et les mains liées des deux, elle comprit par la douleur que cela lui procura que ses sentiments pour la brune étaient vraiment particuliers. <p>

* * *

><p>La fin du repas était quasiment arrivée et Emma fut ravie, elle avait continué à faire bonne figure et à parler à Neal et aux autres mais son cœur n'était plus à cela. Son ancien amant n'avait pas eu l'air de le remarquer et continua donc de tenter de la récupérer en lui parlant famille et amour mais la seule chose qu'il put obtenir fut une main posée sur la sienne un instant.<p>

Régina avait continué son petit manège jusqu'à la fin du repas et même si cela ne lui suffisait pas à aller vraiment mieux, elle espérait qu'avec le temps elle réussirait à atténuer ses souffrances et qu'elle trouverait dans le pirate la force pour continuer à se comporter comme une amie avec Emma. 

Lorsque le repas s'acheva, Emma voulut quitter la pièce mais sa mère lui expliqua qu'il fallait un temps pour une collation avant le départ des invités et qu'elle se devait d'y participer alors la jeune femme accepta d'accompagner Neal dans le salon adjacent ou elle retrouva avec plaisir Ruby et Tinker bell. Elle eut beau regarder partout, elle ne vit ni Régina ni Hook qui en tant qu'invités avaient, eux, le droit de partir. Elle en fut attristée n'ayant pas pensé que son amie partirait sans même lui dire au-revoir mais elle fit son possible pour ne rien montrer et rester l'hôte digne que sa mère espérait.

A la fin du repas Régina avait été surprise de sentir Jones l'emmener vers les jardins mais après tout c'était elle qui avait changé leurs rapports et elle se doutait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de si peu. Mais une fois assez loin, dans un espace couvert et discret elle fut surprise de le sentir soudain s'éloigner d'elle et la lâcher alors qu'elle s'attendait à l'inverse à un geste plus poussé. Elle leva un sourcil en regardant l'homme face à elle ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. 

- Régina, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je pensais que mes intentions étaient claires

- Ne joues pas à cela avec moi ! Bien que je sois fier et charmé que tu te tournes vers moi et bien que l'idée d'approfondir notre relation ne soit pas pour me déplaire, je sais que ta raison ici n'est pas ton envie soudaine de ma personne.

- Depuis quand cherches tu à connaître les raisons qu'une femme a de s'offrir à toi ?

- Depuis que je refuse de te servir d'objet pour une vengeance ou pour te protéger d'autre chose ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois et je ne me souviens pas que cela t'ai déplut par le passé.

- Certes tout comme je ne dis pas que cela me déplairait aujourd'hui mais il y a une différence majeure malgré tout contre laquelle je ne peux rien.

- Tes goûts ont-ils changé à ce point que je ne trouve plus grâce à tes yeux ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir, Régina ! Bien que rassures-toi tu as toujours été et tu resteras toujours à mon goût, quelle personne serait assez folle pour oser dire le contraire.

- Alors quoi ?

- Par le passé je traitais mes affaires avec l'Evil Queen et même si ton corps reste le même Majesté, ton cœur lui a changé et cela change tout.

- Mon cœur ?

- Oui, je n'avais aucun mal à profiter de certains avantages qu'une femme cruelle et sans cœur, comme l'était la méchante Reine, pouvait m'offrir. Mais de toi, Régina, je me le refuse. Je suis certes un pirate mais cela ne m'oblige en rien à être un barbare sans cœur.

- Je …je ne sais pas quoi te dire, j'avoue que je n'avais jamais imaginé une réaction telle que celle-ci de ta part.

- Alors oublions juste cela, Régina si il devait y avoir quoi que ce soit c'est parce que tu le voudras. Je refuse de simplement agir et de te laisser avec des regrets et encore plus de soucis, tu mérites bien mieux que cela aujourd'hui, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Merci, merci de ta franchise et de ton respect envers moi. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. .

- Oh…ça…pas grave, ce n'était pas désagréable non plus et ce fut un délicieux rappel d'une époque révolue. 

Hook venait de dire cela avec un grand sourire, sur un ton charmeur voulant surtout détendre un peu l'atmosphère et à cette réponse Régina ne put que rouler des yeux avant de sourire à son tour. Le pirate lui présenta alors son bras qu'elle accepta en lui faisant une bise sur la joue qui sans qu'elle ne le sache représentait bien plus pour lui que le baiser un peu plus tôt et ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le château en parlant de tout et de rien, prenant conscience que leur relation venait de changer et de se transformer peu à peu en amitié et respect réciproque. 

* * *

><p>Snow était restée dans la pièce réservée à Mary ayant rassurée sa fille sur le fait qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de comprendre les évènements de cette soirée particulière car elle avait vu Emma et Régina rentrer, elles paraissaient dans leurs pensées mais le sourire aux lèvres et voilà que en à peine un repas tout avait changé. Elle ne comprenait pas, d'un coup Neal s'était rapproché de Emma bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et plus incompréhensible encore son ex-belle-mère s'était quasiment offerte au pirate et cela devant toute la table. Plus rien n'avait de sens et elle savait qu'il lui fallait agir ou au moins comprendre. <p>

Elle ne pouvait pas parler à sa fille pour le moment elle le savait et puis un autre problème l'embêter alors lorsqu'elle vit Régina rentrer des jardins avec Jones elle hésita un instant puis son regard parlant de lui-même elle vit la brune serrer gentiment le bras du pirate puis se séparer de lui pour venir la rejoindre. 

- Snow ? Que se passe-t-il, tu n'as pas l'air bien…il y a eu un problème ? (Régina paraissait soudain apeurée)

- Non ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Mais dis-moi pourrait-on aller quelque part où discuter toutes les deux ?

- Bien sûr, je te suis. Veux-tu que je la prenne ? (elle montra Mary tentant de dissimuler au mieux ses craintes quant à leur discussion)

- Oui, merci, je vais prendre le berceau. 

Elles marchèrent en silence, Snow les dirigeait vers son bureau sachant qu'elles y seraient tranquilles et que celui-ci était assez éloignée pour que personne ne les entende. Une fois arrivées elles s'installèrent et Régina posa la petite fille qui s'était endormie dans ses bras dans son berceau. 

- Tu sais vraiment y faire avec elle

- Merci, ça me rappelle quand Henry était petit

- … (Régina comprit le silence de Snow après sa remarque)

- Pardon… je suis désolée (elle vit Snow lui faire un sourire). Alors dis-moi que ce passe-t-il pour que tu veuilles me parler si discrètement ?

- En fait j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Vous aviez l'air bien cet après-midi toi et Emma et ce soir je ne vous reconnais plus.

- Il n'y a rien de spécial à comprendre, tu sais ta fille et moi nous nous entendons effectivement bien, on peut même dure que contre toute attente nous sommes devenues amies mais ce soir nous avions chacune une place et un rôle à tenir. Nous ne pouvions pas empêcher le peuple de parler à Emma en ne restant qu'à deux.

- Si tu le dis mais malgré tout j'ai vu un changement pendant le repas mais je ne pense pas que c'est avec moi que tu auras besoin d'en parler. Mais n'oublies pas que toi et moi nous avons discuté pendant un an et même si ma fille est revenue cela ne change rien au fait que je reste là pour toi aussi.

- Merci Snow, je sais que tu es là et je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire…

- C'est de l'histoire ça, aujourd'hui il faut vivre le présent et l'avenir, tu n'es plus la méchante Reine, c'est Régina que j'ai retrouvé.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes alors que Régina s'était approchée du berceau pour calmer Mary qui s'était mise à râler un peu. Snow était mal à l'aise et son amie le remarqua, elle la rejoignit alors sur le fauteuil présent dans un côté de la pièce, la regardant d'un air interrogateur elle reprit la parole.

- Snow, il y a autre chose, je le sais….que se passe-t-il ?

- Oui c''est vrai mais je ne sais pas comment en parler, je ne voulais pas le faire avant car je ne voulais prendre le risque que l'on t'accuse à tord de quoi que ce soir. Je refuse de te blesser à nouveau. 

Régina ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant cela, elle avait peur de la suite, elle ne voulait en aucun cas être à nouveau seule et considérée comme une méchante reine d'autant qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce que l'on pourrait lui reprocher aujourd'hui. 

- M'accuser ? Mais de quoi ? Snow quoi qu'il se passe, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait de mal…

- Attends, ne panique pas Régina, cela ne concerne en rien tes actions dans ce monde.

- Expliques-moi s'il te plait.

- Voilà en fait c'est à propos de Mary… 

Snow raconta alors à Régina son après-midi avec la petite et ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'elles avaient été prise pour cible. La reine écoutait l'histoire en passant par toutes sortes d'émotions différentes dont la peur lorsqu'elle apprit que leurs vies avaient été en danger puis l'incompréhension face aux actions de la petite. 

- Mais c'est impossible, à son âge aucune personne dotée de magie ne peut la maitriser, il faut apprendre à le faire.

- Je sais cela, d'où mes questions et mes craintes Régina. La conception de Mary reste un mystère et j'ai peur que la réponse se trouve dans celle-ci

- Si Neal est le père de Mary elle n'aurait hérité sa magie que de Emma, elle ne serait donc pas suffisamment puissante pour agir au vu de son âge

- Il n'y a pas que cela, Régina écoutes la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit, c'est la couleur de sa magie…

- Sa…couleur ?

- Oui en fait elle m'a fait penser à …toi !

- Comment cela ?

- La fumée qui l'a entourée était d'un parme nacrée et j'ai beau réfléchir à tous les êtres magiques de Storybrook, seul le violet associé à la magie blanche dorée de Emma pourrait en être la cause.

- Snow je te jure que je n'ai rien fait à Emma, ce n'est pas moi, je n'utilisais déjà plus la magie sauf ce fameux jour funeste de notre départ. Et surtout, crois-moi jamais je ne m'en serais prise à Emma, je voulais la protéger et je n'aurais encore moins fait quoi que ce soit de cette façon je n'y aurais eu aucun avantage.

- Je le sais et j'ai confiance en toi c'est pourquoi il nous faut comprendre. Régina si Neal est le père cela veut dire qu'il a eu accès à ta magie ou celle de…

- Ma mère ou son père mais c'est impossible, elle n'était plus là et de plus elle n'avait aucun objet ni potion dans ce monde. Et pour Rumple, sa couleur…

- Alors quelqu'un a dû trouver le moyen de te dérober un élément de magie pour la conception de cette petite

- Cela expliquerait que Emma ne s'en souvienne pas mais…je n'avais rien de comparable et je ne l'ai toujours pas d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pût faire cela.

- Pourtant les faits sont là et je m'inquiète pout Mary à présent.

- Snow, je te jure, je te promets de la protéger, même si je n'en fait que peu d'usage, ma magie en ce monde reste l'une des plus puissante. Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à Mary, Henry ou Emma, toute ma magie sera mise dans leur protection.

- Merci, mais tu n'as pas à jurer, je sais que tu le feras et que tu seras là pour nous. Mais une question demeure…quelle est la magie de cette petite et à quel point ma petite-fille est-elle puissante. Doit-on s'en inquiéter ?

- Snow si Mary la maitrise déjà et si comme tu le pense ma magie a été associée à celle d'Emma d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette enfant est alors certainement la personne la plus puissante que la forêt enchantée n'ait jamais connue. Alors entre de mauvaises mains… 

Les deux femmes restèrent un long moment en silence à réfléchir avant de se décider à se séparer pour rejoindre les autres afin de dire au-revoir. D'un commun accord elles décidèrent de se taire afin de tenter d'obtenir plus d'informations ou de réponses avant d'en parler.  
>Mais une chose était certaine les deux femmes doutaient maintenant de l'homme que la princesse pensait être son true love et le père de Mary. Et sans qu'il ne le sache, Neal serait maintenant surveiller par les deux femmes qui tenaient le plus à Emma.<br>Régina prit la petite avec elle, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de la protéger que ce soit des autres ou de sa propre magie. Ce serait donc dans les bras de la reine que Mary resterait le plus lorsqu'elle ne serait pas avec sa mère ou Snow. 

* * *

><p>Alors? Qu'en dites-vous? <p>


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, bonjour, tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews qui continuent d'arriver et qui font super plaisir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également et que bien que bien plus court que le précédant, il sera toujours à la hauteur de vos espérance.

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de laisser un commentaire et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse mille fois !

Un petit clin d'œil particulier à l'une de vous qui m'aide beaucoup à continuer à me motiver et dont les commentaires et autres messages sont toujours très constructifs, alors merci à bluemoon61!

Allez je vous laisse et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Décision**

Il avait été décidé lors de l'organisation de la soirée que tous resteraient au château le soir, des chambres ayant été prévu pour les invités.  
>En voyant Régina avec Snow, Jones s'était dirigé vers sa chambre, il avait besoin de s'isoler suite à sa discussion avec la Reine. Il s'était surprit lui-même de sa réaction face au geste de Régina mais il avait dû admettre qu'il avait changé et que sa Majesté et la sauveuse étaient devenus importante pour lui, un pirate sans attache. Il avait vu le regard des deux femmes et les sentiments qui s'y glissaient sans qu'elles ne le veuillent vraiment. Il décida que quoi qu'il advienne il tenterait de les aider à se trouver car après tout, l'amour il savait ce que s'était et il l'avait perdu. Etre sur place était une bonne idée, ainsi il resterait auprès des deux femmes et puis la vie de château n'était pas si mal.<p>

De son côté Emma était toujours avec Neal qui ne lui avait pas laissé une minute de répit, passant son temps à tenter de la séduire ou de la faire passer pour sa femme auprès des autres. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et ses sentiments étranges envers Régina ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup en ce moment précis. Lorsque Neal proposa qu'ils aillent se promener un peu dans les jardins elle s'était souvenue d'avoir vu la brune y sortir un peu plus tôt avec le pirate et énervée rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui avait pu s'y passer elle finit par accepter.

* * *

><p>Cependant elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps à elle, Henry était occupé presque tout le temps alors elle avait plus que jamais besoin de se retrouver avec sa fille.<br>Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère puisque Snow lui avait dit qu'elle y resterait en l'attendant. Elle ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'en y entrant elle n'y trouva pas sa mère mais Régina avec sa fille dans les bras qui avait de plus l'air inquiète. Cela lui fit un petit pincement au cœur lui rappelant leur vie à Storybrook sachant que la seule fois où elle avait vu ce visage sur la mairesse c'est lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour leur fils.

- Régina ? …Où est ma mère ?

- Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle est partie se reposer. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais m'occuper de Mary j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

- Non…merci d'être restée avec elle.

- De rien, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire.

Emma vit de nouveau le regard porté par la brune sur sa fille et cela lui fit froid dans le dos, elle savait que quelque chose l'inquiétait

- Régina…que se passe-t-il ?

- Qu…Comment ça ?

- Ecoutes, ...la dernière fois que j'ai vu ce regard sur toi…c'est que notre fils était en danger et aujourd'hui tu l'as en regardant ma fille…  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas Emma, c'est juste que je me pose des questions sur elle<p>

- Quelles questions ? Régina…

- Nous sommes dans la forêt enchantée et ici la magie est puissante et comme tu en as il est probable que Mary aussi.

- Mais elle n'a que 4 mois…pourquoi s'inquiéter de ça maintenant

- Parce que si tu n'es pas certaine de la paternité il y a une possibilité d'une association de magie.

- Régina si c'est une tentative pour savoir qui est le père…je te l'ai dit, je pense que c'est Neal, j'en suis même quasiment certaine…

- Emma quoi qu'il en soit, si elle possède de la magie elle … elle peut-être en danger et …j'aimerais juste le savoir pour …la protéger.

- Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu crois qu'elle peut vraiment être en danger ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé…

- Je suis désolée…je ne veux pas te faire peur mais si tu m'y autorises je peux faire des tests et savoir si elle est ou non magique et de quelle magie elle a hérité…

Emma regarda Régina, elle avait pris sa fille dans le berceau et caressait la tête de la petite. Régina voyait la douleur et la peur dans le regard de la blonde et elle s'en voulait d'en être la cause.

- Ok…il faut qu'on sache, je ne veux pas que ma fille soit en danger sans même être au courant…

- D'accord, on va savoir, je te le promets.

- Mais Régina…ça ne lui fera pas mal hein ?

- Non, non…Emma je ne ferais jamais de mal à ta fille ou à ta famille…

- Merci

Régina resta silencieuse regardant Emma agir avec sa fille laissant son esprit voyager au gré de ses souvenirs et de ses émotions. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience que la jeune mère allait allaiter sa fille, elle fit mine de se lever pour sortir mais Emma l'arrêta lui demandant de rester.

La reine vit que son amie avait l'air gênée, elle n'osait rien demander ne voulant prendre le risque d'avoir des questions sur son comportement dans la soirée ou des révélations sur celui de la jeune femme. Mais Emma eut plus de courage et Régina eut une appréhension en voyant qu'elle allait parler.

- Régina…puis-je te demander un service ?

- Bien sûr, si je peux aider…

- En fait…Neal veut aller faire un tour dans les jardins et j'ai accepté pensant que ma mère serait d'accord pour surveiller Mary mais…

- Hé…pas de soucis, je peux la surveiller, dis-moi juste ou tu préfères que je le fasse.

- Merci, j'avoue qu'avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je … je sais qu'avec toi elle est en sécurité…quel que soit le danger.

- De rien et oui elle est en sécurité. Je l'amènerais dans sa chambre, elle y sera mieux pour dormir et moins de risque qu'elle soit réveillée si on doit la bouger. Enfin si cela te convient bien sûr…

- Oui c'est parfait…merci Régina.

Les deux femmes avaient eu la même étrange impression quant à leur discussion et leur échange, ils étaient cordiaux mais tendus et loin de ce qu'elles avaient noué depuis quelques jours. Cela leur faisait mal, plus qu'elles se le diraient et même plus qu'elles étaient prêtes à se l'avouer. Cependant une chose était sûre, elles ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi et il faudrait arranger les choses surtout si elles devaient travailler ensemble pour détruire la malédiction.

* * *

><p>Emma était partie rejoindre Neal mais sa tête était encore tournée vers les paroles de Régina. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa magie pourrait avoir été transmise et encore moins qu'elle pouvait la mettre en danger. En voyant Neal elle avait eu envie de lui en parler mais les mots de Régina lui revinrent à nouveau en mémoire, elle n'avait aucune certitude qu'il était le père même si de plus en plus de choses allaient dans ce sens.<br>Mettant de côté le plus possible ses réflexions, elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'homme à ses côtés qui lui parlait toujours. Il continuait à lui rappeler qu'ils étaient bien ensemble, que leur vie pourrait être parfaite et qu'ils pourraient à nouveau former une vraie famille avec leurs enfants. Emma tiqua silencieusement une fois de plus à l'évocation de Mary comme étant leur fille, il avait l'air sûr de lui, tout le contraire d'elle en ce moment.  
>Pour le moment Emma n'était pas véritablement prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle relation mais des images de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire, Régina embrassant Hook, leurs sourires et gestes tendres et enfin les avoir vu quitter le château à deux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait mais de nombreuses idées lui venaient même si elle voulait les freiner en se disant qu'en ce moment son amie était dans la chambre de sa fille et non du pirate.<p>

Alors qu'elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle vit Neal s'arrêter et se tourner vers elle, elle savait ce qui allait arriver et après une hésitation de quelques secondes à peine, elle laissa faire se disant que cela pourrait peut-être faire remonter des souvenirs.

Voyant qu'elle le laissait faire, Neal ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Rapidement la jeune femme se retrouva prise dans une étreinte plus prononcée et plus longue qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.  
>Elle ne put se résoudre à admettre une chose, même si aucun souvenir ne revenaient comme par magie elle s'était rendue compte que l'homme était sincère sur ce qu'il ressentait ou du moins ce qu'il attendait.<p>

Après s'être séparés et après qu'un sourire soit affiché sur le visage de Neal ils se remirent à marcher, cette fois vers le château, Emma étant fatiguée. Rien de spécial, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait, le baiser n'avait pas été désagréable mais il n'y avait rien eu de spécial.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château Emma le remercia lui disant qu'elle souhaitait aller chercher sa fille puis se reposer. Elle dû réfléchir en quelques secondes et à nouveau Régina s'immisça dans sa tête et son cœur, cela l'inquiétait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pensait sans cesse à son amie. Elle ne voulait pas chercher plus loin ni se poser des questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait ni pourquoi alors elle prit sa décision.

Emma se tourna vers Neal, un sourire discret sur les lèvres et après lui avoir pris les mains, elle l'embrassa. Neal sourit contre ses lèvres, maintenant il le savait, il avait retrouvé Emma, ils étaient à nouveau deux. Après cela elle lui sourit tendrement lui souhaitant bonne nuit et elle partit en direction de la chambre de sa fille.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi de celui là? J'attends vos reviews !<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous, un grand merci une fois encore pour les reviews et autres à cette fic.

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je vous assure que je fais du mieux que je le peux, mais un problème médical aux yeux m'empêche de lire et d'écrire comme je le souhaiterais il m'a donc fallut bien plus de temps que prévu pour taper ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant même si je pense que vous allez continuer à m'en vouloir et que ça ne va pas s'améliorer avec les prochains.

J'attends vos impressions sur celui-ci.

Bonne lecture 

* * *

><p><strong>Faire cesser les pleurs<strong>

Après que Emma soit partie rejoindre Neal, Régina avait mis quelques minutes pour se reprendre, elle savait déjà que ses émotions auprès de la blonde étaient plus fortes mais elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir plus. Elle devait plus que tout soutenir Emma dans ses choix même si cela impliquait de la laisser faire sa vie avec Neal en qui elle n'avait pas confiance. Aujourd'hui le plus important restait de protéger Mary ainsi que le reste de la famille Charming surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris l'incident avec Snow.  
>Elle se leva pour prendre la petite, il était tard et maintenant qu'elle avait été nourrie elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir alors elle voulait pouvoir la changer et la mettre dans son lit avant. <p>

Snow était dans sa chambre non loin de là, Régina avait raison, le calme et le fait de s'allonger lui avait fait du bien. Elle se redressa soudain, une voix lui parvenait, une voix et une chanson qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis très longtemps, depuis son enfance en fait. Elle se leva sans aucun bruit voulant profiter de la mélodie sans l'interrompre et une fois que la femme qui chantait eu dépassé sa chambre, elle la suivit discrètement.  
>En arrivant près du lieu de destination elle resta dans l'embrasure de la chambre, admirant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.<p>

Régina était là avec Mary dans les bras tout en la déshabillant pour la préparer pour la nuit, elle continuait à chantonner pour l'enfant en lui adressant des sourires.  
>Snow n'avait plus vu le visage de la Reine aussi tendre depuis trop longtemps et sans le vouloir elle s'en trouva émue aux larmes. Elle attendit la fin de la berceuse voulant l'entendre, se rappeler du temps où elle lui était destinée. Elle allait faire part de sa présence mais fut surprise d'entendre sa belle-mère s'adresser à elle. <p>

- Tu étais la dernière à l'avoir entendue  
>- Henry…<br>- Non, ma rancœur de l'époque et la malédiction…je ne pouvais pas, trop de souvenirs  
>- J'adorais t'entendre me la chanter, c'était nos moments rien qu'à nous, j'avais l'impression d'être particulière dans ces moment-là.<br>- Et c'était le cas, je n'étais pas heureuse avec ton père mais j'avais une famille grâce à toi, c'était plus facile…  
>- Régina, je suis désolée…<br>- Je le sais, tout comme je le suis et même si cela est à jamais entre nous, c'est le passé. Aujourd'hui c'est avec ta petite fille que je peux retrouver cela et me faire pardonner.  
>- Tu as déjà été pardonnée et tu fais partie de notre famille. Je suis heureuse que tu sois à nouveau celle que je n'ai jamais totalement cessé d'aimer et d'admirer.<br>- Sans amour, il n'y a pas de haine… 

* * *

><p>La discussion prit fin sur cette phrase qui résumait parfaitement leur situation et sur un sourire sincère échangé. Après cela Snow resta un peu plus à regarder la jeune femme qui prenait soin de sa petite fille qui gazouillait alors dans ses bras.<br>Aucune des deux ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qui allait se produire à l'instant même du coucher du bébé. Régina avait mise l'enfant dans les bras de sa belle-fille pour qu'elle lui dise bonne nuit puis après lui avoir elle-même souhaité de doux rêves en lui embrassant le front, elle posa la petite dans son lit.  
>Lorsqu'elle s'installa près de Snow sur le lit pour veiller sur le sommeil de la petite comme elle l'avait promis, elles virent une fumée parme doré au-dessus du lit et avant qu'elle ne puisse agir bien que déjà près du berceau, Régina vit la même fumée autour d'elle alors qu'apparaissait dans ses bras la petite Mary qui se mit à sourire. <p>

Régina resta un moment sans aucune réaction ne comprenant pas ou plutôt ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible, Mary ne pouvait pas maîtriser la téléportation, pas à son âge. Plus elle tentait de comprendre, plus elle se perdait dans les réponses. 

- Régina…

- Régina, ça va ?  
>- Oui, non…ce n'est pas possible…<br>- Et pourtant elle le fait…je ne sais pas comment mais elle le fait et c'est la deuxième fois déjà que j'y assiste.  
>- Mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle maîtrise déjà plusieurs facettes de sa magie. De plus…sa magie elle est… elle est bien trop puissante, je le sens, elle fait réagir la mienne. Celle de Emma n'est pas aussi…puissante…<br>- Mais la tienne…OUI !  
>- Régina…est-ce que ta magie…<br>- Non, elle me surpasse, enfin…elle le fera lorsqu'elle la maîtrisera totalement.  
>- Mais comment est-ce possible ?<br>- Tu avais raison, elle est la conséquence d'une combinaison de deux puissances magiques. 

Elles restèrent un long moment en silence tentant de réfléchir, de comprendre comment cela était possible. Et surtout bien qu'aucune ne le dise à haute voix, elles avaient peur, peur pour la petite, pour sa sécurité mais aussi et surtout de ce qui pourrait arriver. Toutes deux avaient conscience qu'au vue de la puissance de l'enfant, si elle prenait le mauvais chemin, celui du mal, Régina passerait pour une simple débutante. Régina reprit la parole bien que pour la première fois Snow pu y entendre la peur. 

- Emma m'a donné son accord…pour les tests  
>- Alors il faut que l'on sache, Régina tu dois trouver la puissance de la petite et d'où elle vient.<br>- Je ne sais pas comment trouver la seconde magie associée à celle de Emma, ni qui est le père.  
>- Régina j'ai confiance en toi et en ta magie, tu peux comprendre…tu peux trouver les réponses. Il faut savoir si Neal est le père et si c'est lui, comprendre comment il a fait.<br>- Ma magie à ses limites, je ne peux pas savoir comment…  
>- Régina…ta magie…écoutes, tu as vu la couleur de sa magie, je sais que c'est incompréhensible mais il faut que tu teste le mélange entre celle de Emma et … Toi !<br>- C'est impossible…mais tu as raison, ma magie découle de celle de ma mère et de l'apprentissage de Rumple…je le ferais, on ne peut laisser aucune option de côté. 

Pendant la discussion la petite malgré tout exténuée par sa journée avait fini par s'endormir sereinement dans les bras de la brune mais celle-ci n'osait pas la poser de peur de la réveiller. Snow décida donc de les laisser et d'aller se reposer, la journée ayant été rude pour elle aussi.  
>Régina décida de tenter malgré tout de coucher la petite, elle déplaça donc le fauteuil présent près du berceau, attrapa un livre au passage, ou plutôt le fit apparaître et déposa l'enfant délicatement gardant malgré tout un contact en lui tenant la main. <p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Emma était rentrée les deux étaient fatiguées, elles ne prirent pas le temps de discuter sachant pertinemment que si elle le faisait cela prendrait un temps considérable.<br>Elles se contentèrent donc d'échanger sur Mary et le fait que tout s'était bien passé, Régina taisant la partie magie, même si elle détestait mentir à la blonde. Puis elles se séparèrent pour retrouver chacune leur lit et tenter de se reposer au mieux. 

* * *

><p>Le lendemain fut une journée calme, tous déjeunèrent en peu plus tard que d'habitude suite à l'heure tardive du coucher puis ils décidèrent d'aller se promener. Il fallait qu'Emma découvre un peu plus que le château et ses jardins, le peuple attendant de voir la princesse et ses enfants.<br>Neal qui n'avait pas été convié tout comme Jones ou quelques autres, les rejoignit pour le déjeuner. Il fut surpris de voir Emma l'attendre à l'entrée, il avait alors affiché un grand sourire venant vers elle et l'embrassant pour lui dire bonjour. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée et son sourire disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle retira sa main de la sienne qu'il venait de prendre espérant entrer ainsi dans la salle à manger. Il voulait montrer qu'ils avaient de nouveau décidé de laisser une chance à leur couple et donc à leur famille et secrètement il voulait surtout s'afficher face à Régina. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu que la jeune femme ne soit pas d'accord avec cela, elle lui expliqua que pour le moment elle préférait garder cela pour eux, elle ne voulait pas s'afficher de suite, refusant que tous commencent à se faire des idées et à faire des plans sur leur futur. Elle lui expliqua que pour elle, leur relation naissante avait le sens qu'elle aurait eu dans son monde à elle, autrement dit une histoire toute nouvelle dont on ne peut pas connaître la suite.  
>Bien que déçu par le comportement et les paroles de la blonde sur leur relation, lui qui continuait à être sûr qu'il était son True Love, il accepta sachant pertinemment que dans le cas contraire il pouvait la perdre pour de bon à l'instant même. <p>

Le repas se passa tranquillement bien qu'une certaine tension était palpable alors Henry décida de raconter à ses deux mère et à son père tout ce qu'il avait découvert et ses activités. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec son grand-père et avec d'autres enfants de son âge et ne voyait pas beaucoup ses mères mais dans un si grand domaine et avec leurs activités respectives il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant.  
>Régina avait malgré tout un peu de mal avec cela, son fils lui avait manqué plus que tout autre durant ces mois de séparation et elle aurait aimé partager un peu de son temps. David qui comprenait ce qu'on ressentait lors de l'éloignement de son enfant, vit le regard de Régina et voulut l'aider. Il proposa alors à Henry et à sa mère adoptive d'aller prendre soin d'Argo en début d'après-midi, le garçon devant encore apprendre à s'occuper correctement du cheval. Régina remercia David d'un regard plein de gratitude et fut ravi lorsqu'elle vit l'enthousiasme de son fils.<br>Emma et Neal quant à eux avaient décidé suite à la proposition du jeune homme, d'aller s'entrainer un peu car bien que le rang de princesse ne comportait normalement pas le combat, dans la famille Charming c'était différent. Bien sûr il avait aussi d'autres raisons de vouloir s'éloigner et son regard ne trompa pas Emma qui accepta malgré tout puisqu'elle avait décidé de leur laisser une vraie chance.  
>Il fut décidé qu'ils se retrouveraient tous en fin d'après-midi afin de discuter d'un sujet qui ne les enchanté pas mais qu'aucun ne pouvait ignorer, la malédiction qui pesait sur le Royaume. <p>

* * *

><p>L'après-midi se passa bien pour les deux couples ainsi que pour la mère et son fils qui profitèrent de ce moment d'intimité qui leur avait manqué depuis l'arrivée d'Emma et Henry et encore plus depuis leur retour au château des Charming.<br>De son côté Emma avait tenté d'être la plus disponible possible et de se faire à sa nouvelle relation. Mais lorsque Neal lui avait fait comprendre en insistant un peu ses démonstrations d'affection qu'il souhaitait passer à une relation moins platonique elle n'en fut pas capable sans pour autant en connaître la raison. Alors pour ne pas le vexer et garder une crédibilité face à lui, elle lui avait parlé de la malédiction qui pesait et du fait que celle-ci la stressait trop pour qu'elle puisse avoir l'esprit à toute relation physique, rajoutant également que les évènements depuis leur arrivée s'enchainaient à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait encore du mal à s'y habituer.  
>Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'insister mais elle coupa alors court à leur tête à tête prétextant devoir s'occuper de sa fille et laisser à ses parents un moment à eux également. Il ne fut pas dupe mais il savait que Mary était aussi sa porte d'entrée vers le cœur de sa belle alors il accepta, souhaitant l'accompagner pour pouvoir la voir un peu plus. <p>

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château ils trouvèrent Snow dans la chambre de l'enfant tentant désespérément de la faire dormir sans résultat. Elle dut donc ravie de laisser la place à sa fille et de s'éclipser même si elle n'était pas des plus heureuse ni rassurée d'avoir vu la présence de Neal auprès d'Emma. 

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps Régina et Henry étaient eux aussi rentrés souhaitant se reposer un peu et avoir l'occasion de se laver et de changer de vêtements, l'odeur des écuries s'étant imprégnée à eux. Chacun partit donc vers sa chambre s'étant donné rendez-vous un peu plus tard après la réunion prévue à laquelle Henry ne participerait pas, sa famille souhaitant le protéger au maximum. <p>

Dans la chambre de l'enfant, Emma après avoir langé sa fille et l'avoir nourrit, avait réussi à la calmer. Lorsqu'elle vit la petite de meilleure humeur elle proposa à Neal de la prendre un peu et il en fut ravi. Mais les choses ne furent pas aussi faciles, une fois dans ses bras Mary s'agita de nouveau et à peine une minute plus tard elle se mit à pleurer. Emma se rapprocha et le contact de sa mère calma ses pleurs mais elle était toujours très agitée. Une seconde fois elle s'éloigna voulant récupérer le doudou de la petite et aussitôt ses pleurs reprirent mais Emma qui entre deux s'était mise à lui préparer un biberon pour plus tard, ne pouvait rien y faire. Neal tentait de la calmer en lui parlant, la berçant mais rien n'y faisait. 

* * *

><p>Régina qui passait non loin se rendant dans la bibliothèque pour se détendre, entendit les pleurs et aussitôt son instinct de protection la rattrapa. Elle fut à la porte de la chambre en quelques secondes et y frappa demandant à Emma qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci si elle pouvait entrer.<br>Emma ne put cacher son soulagement à la vue de son amie même si elle savait que la situation allait être tendue alors elle l'a fit entrer. Régina resta une seconde bloquée à l'entrée puis se reprit et demanda à Neal si elle pouvait prendre la petite. Elle le vit alors se tourner vers Emma puis revenir à elle avec un regard bien plus noir alors qu'il lui tendit la petite. Aussitôt qu'elle se trouva dans les bras de la Reine l'enfant se calma et ses pleurs cessèrent sous le regard abasourdi et encore plus noir du père prétendu. 

Sans qu'elle le veuille l'esprit de Régina la ramena à la magie confirmant encore plus les doutes émis par Snow plus tôt car en effet su sa magie était une des composantes de celle de la petite, son comportement prenait du sens.  
>Emma ne put empêcher ses émotions de remonter et elle fut à nouveau émue de voir à quel point sa fille s'était habituée à Régina. Elle sentie alors pour la première fois sa magie crépiter en elle apportant des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait ni décrire ni expliquer et encore moins comprendre puisque pour elle c'était une première. A ce moment-là elle regretta que Neal soit présent et qu'elle ne puisse pas demander à son amie d'où cela lui venait et de quoi il s'agissait. <p>

Régina voyant qu'Emma finissait leur annonça qu'elle allait les laisser et puisque la jeune femme terminait de se sécher les mains et ne voulant pas de contact avec elle ayant sentie leurs magies se manifester, elle remit Mary dans les bras de Neal. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que la petite pleurait à nouveau, elle eut alors très peur que la même chose que la veille ne se produise mais fut rassurée de voir Emma la prendre aussitôt. 

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre elle entendit la blonde tenter de justifier l'épisode par le fait que Mary ne le connaissait pas d'où sa réaction. Puis elle imagina sans mal la réponse de Neal en entendant Emma lui répondre un peu plus sèchement que depuis son arrivée elle était présente pour elle et ses enfants et que Mary avait donc l'habitude et confiance en elle.

A peine une minute plus tard elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Neal quitter la chambre passablement énervé. 

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous,

Un grand merci une fois de plus pour vos commentaires, mises en follows... ça continue à faire chaud au cœur de voir que malgré le temps qui passe et l'histoire qui avance, vous êtes toujours là.

Alors je dois vous avouer qu'il m'est difficile d'avancer ces deux dernières semaines sur cette histoire, pourtant je vous rassure, la trame est là et les idées aussi mais entre problèmes médicaux et fatigue plus une petite panne d'inspiration quant à l'écriture ces derniers jours furent difficiles.  
>Mais comme souvent dans ces cas là, je me suis un peu libéré l'esprit en posant sur papier les autres idées qui me venaient, ainsi je peux vous dire que j'ai aujourd'hui 3 ou 4 OS voir fic de plus qui m'attendent, les idées étant là, et pas que pour OUAT! Mais mieux encore, cela m'a permit de me remettre à celle-ci hier et de rajouter deux chapitres qui n'étaient pas prévus, car en lisant les commentaires je vois au fur et à mesure vos attentes et je fais ce que je peux pour les combler.<p>

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes même si il est basé sur deux personnages en particulier et sur leur relation mais pour beaucoup vous avez comprit que j'aime développer ce que les producteur ont un peu trop réduit à mon goût et qui pourtant aurait pu donner de magnifiques scènes.

Bref, j'arrête de parler, je vous laisse lire et j'attends de voir quels seront vos avis.

* * *

><p><strong>Tests<strong>

Même si elle avait l'autorisation d'Emma pour faire les tests nécessaires pour déterminer la puissance de la magie de Mary, Régina n'était malgré tout pas très fière d'elle. Elle mentait à la personne qu'elle considérait comme son amie et pour qui elle ne pouvait ignorer avoir des sentiments même si ils étaient trop complexes pour qu'elle ne puisse les décrire.

Malgré tout elle était obligée de le faire, Snow avait raison il fallait savoir quelle magie était dans les gênes de la petite pour en connaître la puissance et le danger potentiel.  
>Mais elle savait aussi au fond d'elle que ça risquait de lui faire du mal, trouver le père de l'enfant lui laisserait un choix compliqué entre le dire à Emma et lui permettre de se trouver une famille ou se taire et prendre le risque de séparer un peu plus son amie de son true love. Dans les deux cas, cela la laisserait avec un sentiment amer et à nouveau une solitude difficile à gérer.<p>

Elle se décida enfin à agir, de toute façon les questions viendraient plus tard, pour le moment elle voulait faire usage de sa magie avant que l'enfant ne se réveille.  
>En premier lieu il lui fallait comprendre de quelle magie elle disposait alors elle ferma les yeux et se concentra fortement voulant avant tout s'assurer que Mary ne se rende compte de rien, ne sachant pas comment elle pourrait réagir si elle sentait la magie noire l'atteindre.<p>

Une fois assez concentrée et contrôlant parfaitement sa magie elle s'approcha un peu plus de la petite et passa les mains au-dessus du petit corps endormi dans son berceau. Elle commença de suite à ressentir la puissance de l'enfant en réponse à la sienne mais plus les secondes passaient et plus il était difficile pour elle de tenir le choc. Bien décidée à apprendre la vérité elle tint bon malgré tout et lutta pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la douleur qui s'emparait d'elle.  
>Lorsque Régina arrêta enfin elle avait blêmit à en devenir cadavérique et elle tomba à genoux exténuée et en sueur suite à l'effort et la douleur.<br>C'est le moment que choisit Snow pour venir la rejoindre comme convenu plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsqu'elle vit sa belle-mère ainsi elle s'élança à ses côtés pour la soutenir et l'aider à se déplacer dans un fauteuil non loin. Elle n'osa pas parler de suite voyant le reflet violet dans les yeux de la jeune femme ce qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas encore reprit le contrôle total de sa magie. Elle fut soulagée en voyant les prunelles chocolat refaire surface devant elle et se permit alors de prendre la main de Régina. 

- Régina, ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
>- (la regardant lentement) Je… J'ai commencé avant que tu n'arrives<br>- Il y a eu un souci dans le test ? Tu es blessée ? 

Snow savait que la petite allait bien l'ayant vérifié dès qu'elle avait vu l'état de Régina mais cela ne la rassurait pas sur le jeune femme. Quant à la Reine, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour répondre. 

- Non, je vais bien c'est juste… j'ai besoin de beaucoup de puissance pour ce test, il m'à vidé de ma magie et de toutes mes forces mais ç ava déjà mieux.  
>- Alors qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi blême.<br>- Sa magie… elle… elle dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici.  
>- Snow, à côté d'elle, Gold ou même moi ne pourrions rien faire…même en nous unissant.<br>- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire… il ne peut pas y avoir d'erreur ?  
>- Non j'en suis certaine et elle en contrôle déjà une petite partie. Mais lorsqu'elle se mettra à la travailler… elle pourrait être une ennemie des plus redoutable …<br>- Non ! Régina, non, c'est la fille d'Emma sa magie doit être forcément une magie blanche, elle ne fera pas de mal.  
>- Sauf si quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne l'y aide, de l'amour à la haine les frontières sont minces. Et sa magie est indécise…j'ai senti les deux en elle, je ne sais pas son origine mais la seconde est loin d'être blanche et elle est très puissante également. <p>

Elles restèrent en silence face à cette révélation et à tout ce que cela impliquait. Snow ne voulait pas croire que sa petite fille puisse devenir maléfique mais elle ne pouvait ignorer que leur grande famille recomposée comprenait malgré tout la Méchante Reine et le Dark One. Régina quant à elle, assimilait peu à peu les sensations ressentie lors de ce moment et plus elle le faisait plus elle se posait des questions. Snow fut la première à réagir et à se reprendre se relevant l'air déterminé, elle regarda la femme toujours assise reprenant doucement ses forces. 

- Régina, je sais que cela ne te plait pas mais il faut que l'on sache qui est le père de Mary.  
>- Tu as raison ça ne me plait pas, je n'ai pas l'accord d'Emma et je ne veux pas la trahir même si je sais que c'est important.<br>- Ecoutes je vais te soulager de ce poids car en tant que grand-mère et que Souveraine de ce Royaume je te demande expressément de faire au mieux pour le découvrir. 

* * *

><p>Régina regarda Snow avec un air à la fois surpris mais également plein de gratitude car même si les deux femmes savaient pertinemment que en tant que Reine, la jeune souveraine ne pouvait la contraindre à agir, à ce moment-là Régina décida d'oublier son titre.<p>

- Bien votre Majesté (répondit-elle avec le sourire)  
>- Est-ce que je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit ?<br>- Non pour ce test je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser ma propre puissance, il s'agit d'un sortilège.  
>- Très bien dans ce cas je serais là que pour te soutenir, au cas où…<br>- Merci  
>- De rien et puis il s'agit de ma fille et de ma petite-fille.<p>

Régina sortit un parchemin qu'elle avait jusque-là laissé dans son sac n'étant toujours pas certaine qu'elle en ferait usage. Elle récupéra au passage une petite fiole dans laquelle une poussière blanche s'y trouvait puis elle s'approcha à nouveau de l'enfant.  
>Elle vit Snow inquiète à ses côtés sachant parfaitement que sa belle-fille n'avait jamais été à l'aise face à la magie depuis le décès de sa mère et le tour que Cora avait tenté de lui jouer alors elle ressentit le besoin de la rassurer.<p>

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela ne fera aucun mal à Mary, il ne la touchera même pas en fait, les deux éléments combinés révèleront simplement une image des parents se servant des gênes inscrits en l'enfant en quelques sorte.  
>- (la regardant avec un sourire reconnaissant) Allons-y.<p>

La Reine déroula le parchemin et en lu les lignes dans un langage que Snow ne comprit pas mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. Puis une fois fait, elle ouvrit le flacon, en déposa le contenu dans sa main et souffla dessus pour les répandre au-dessus de la petite ou la poussière magique resta en suspension. Après quelques secondes elles virent se former une image, celle d'Emma puis celle-ci évolua pour leur montrer une forte lueur qu'elles reconnurent comme celle émanant de la magie de la blonde. Elles pensèrent un instant que le sortilège ne fonctionnait pas lorsque soudain une secondes magie fit son apparition se mêlant à la première faisant alors changer la couleur sous leurs yeux ébahis pour laisser du parme nacré. 

Alors que l'image avait disparue depuis quelques minutes aucune des deux n'avait bougé, les yeux dans le vide, prises dans leurs pensées lorsque Régina reprit enfin la parole un peu plus fort que prévu. 

- C'est impossible, il y a une erreur, comment cela aurait pu arriver ?  
>- Régina, calmes-toi, on va trouver<br>- Mais comment ? Snow c'est … c'est ma magie ! Et sachant que je n'y suis pour rien, qui a pu en faire usage à mon insu ?  
>- Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait avoir un sortilège ou quoi que ce soit venant de toi, de ta magie ?<br>- Non ! Personne ! Tout était enfermé tout comme celle de ma mère dans notre caveau…à moins que…Gold !  
>- Gold ? Emma n'aurait jamais…<br>- NON ! Gold était le seul qui aurait pu garder un objet du passé, quelque chose venant du temps où il était proche de (elle ne pouvait pas dire « moi », se sentant trop différente aujourd'hui)…de l'Evil Queen ou de ma mère.  
>- Mais il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt dans cette affaire<br>- Lui non mais son fils oui, il voulait voir Emma revenir auprès de lui  
>- Alors ça veut dire que Neal est…<br>- Non ! On ne peut pas en être sûres, son image n'est pas apparue. Mais ce que l'on sait par contre c'est que Mary est très puissante, plus encore que je ne le pensais.  
>- Mais...<br>- Snow, Mary est magiquement parlant le fruit de la magie blanche du true love le plus pur, Emma et de la magie noire la plus puissante, celle de l'Evil Queen. Tu as déjà eu un aperçu de ce dont nos magies une fois réunies sont capables.  
>- Régina, il faut en parler à Emma, elle doit savoir car si quelqu'un le sait ou l'apprend Mary sera en danger.<br>- Je le sais mais il est trop tôt et si les souvenirs d'Emma lui reviennent et confirment comme je le pense la paternité de Neal alors nous lui demanderons des explications.  
>- Tu as raison mais il faudra lui révéler une partie car elle sait que tu devais faire ce test.<br>- Il suffira de lui dire que effectivement en tant que fruit de la fille du true love, elle a elle aussi hérité de magie. Emma a déjà compris que si c'est le cas la petite sera en danger. 

Snow regarda un instant Régina qui s'était tournée vers l'enfant en l'entendant se réveiller. Elle remarqua les traits tirés et soudain triste de la femme alors elle décida de la laisser un peu seule même si elle comprenait de plus en plus à ce comportement qu'il lui faudrait avoir une discussion bien plus personnelle avec sa belle-mère.  
>Elle s'excusa donc et après un sourire, sortie de la chambre laissant Régina face à ses pensées avec la petite en sécurité au creux de ses bras. <p>

* * *

><p>Durant un moment la Reine regarda l'enfant incapable d'ignorer qu'une partie de sa magie coulait au cœur de ce petit être. Elle n'avait pas encore de preuve formelle que Neal en soit l'investigateur mais il restait l'une des personnes les plus probables au vu des derniers évènements avant la fin de la malédiction. Après tout Emma avait été très affectée en le pensant mort et s'était peut-être rendu compte de ses sentiments alors lorsqu'il fut de retour elle lui aurait laissé une seconde chance.<br>Et si ce n'était pas lui alors cela voudrait dire qu'Emma avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, doté également d'une grande capacité machiavélique pour avoir pu mettre en place ce tour « magique » mais elle avait beau réfléchir elle ne se souvenait de rien laissant supposer une telle chose.

Sans la retenir ni la comprendre vraiment une larme coula sur son visage, elle fixa la petite, s'excusant auprès d'elle d'être indirectement la cause de sa mise en danger mais lui promettant en même temps de toujours veiller sur elle. Puis repartant à nouveau dans ses pensées elle se laissa traverser par une multitude d'émotions sachant que les refreiner ne servirait à rien. Etant seule avec l'enfant elle laissa couler ses larmes lorsque la tristesse et l'impression de trahison se manifestèrent. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Emma de ne pas lui avoir fait de confidences à l'époque, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le fasse mais Régina ne pouvait nier qu'elle considérait déjà la blonde presque comme une amie depuis Neverland, sûrement d'ailleurs sa seule amie.  
>Elle se trouva ensuite à ressentir du dégoût et de la colère en pensant que Neal o un autre avait pu poser ses mains et plus sur Emma en lui mentant, juste pour mettre à exécution son plan. Elle se retrouva soudain avec une boule d'énergie dans la main libre, prenant conscience qu'elle en ferait volontiers usage sur le père présumé de la petite. Puis revenant à l'enfant, sa colère passa pour laisser la peur pour elle revenir mais aussi la tendresse qu'elle ressentait en sa compagnie et pour finir à nouveau la tristesse mélangée à un sentiment de solitude lorsqu'elle prit à nouveau conscience qu'une partie d'elle vivait en l'enfant mais que malgré cela elle n'aurait certainement jamais de place à ses côtés lorsque Emma retrouverait son true love ou si cela n'arrivait pas, lorsque celle-ci repartirait comme elle était venue, avec ses deux enfants à ses côtés la laissant seule dans ce monde. A ce moment-là Régina fondit en larmes ne pouvant plus espérer être heureuse un jour quel que soit l'avenir qui s'offrait. <p>

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine et d'ici là, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde,

Bon tout d'abord pardon à tous de ne pas avoir répondu au reviews mais j'ai encore pas mal de soucis avec mes yeux.

J'ai l'impression que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas forcément apprécié le dernier chapitre posté et j'espère que je vais regagné votre cœur avec celui-ci !  
>Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires positifs ou non, ça motive comme je le dit toujours.<p>

Allez bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Le temps des questions.<strong>

Après une balade à cheval avec Neal et Henry, seule façon de les éloigner de Régina pour qu'elle puisse faire les tests, Emma fut ravie de rentrer retrouver sa fille et la Reine. Même si elle ne disait rien et s'obligeait à ne rien montrer elle regrettait déjà les moments partagés au château de cette dernière lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'eux quatre.  
>C'est presque en courant qu'elle rejoignit la brune après avoir laissé le père et le fils s'occuper des chevaux.<p>

Régina l'entendit arriver et même si Emma avait ralenti le pas en étant proche, cela lui tira un léger sourire. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait mentir sous peu et elle tenta de se calmer pour ne pas se trahir face à la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé son don.

- Salut  
>- Bonjour, pressée de revenir Princesse.<br>- Oh que oui, je me suis échappée  
>- Toujours pas amie avec les chevaux ? Pourtant j'avais constaté une évolution la dernière fois.<br>- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil… (Emma baissa la tête en prévision de l'aveu à venir)  
>- Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas pris ton cheval ?<br>- Si mais…tu n'étais pas là…  
>- … (Régina fut prise de cours)<br>- Je suis en sécurité avec toi à mes côtés…tu as sauvé ma mère, je sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver. Mais Neal et Henry…ben…ce n'est pas pareil. En plus ils ont passé leur temps à soit faire la course ou à galoper, bref j'ai passé plus de temps seule qu'autre chose alors si il m'arrivait quelque chose…  
>- Alors j'aurais tué Neal et puni Henry à vie !<p>

Cette simple phrase sortie seule sans aucun contrôle et sur un ton un peu trop sérieux imposa quelques secondes le silence. Régina s'en voulait d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir et de s'être laissé dépasser par ses émotions à la simple idée qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à la blonde. Emma quant à elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette révélation car elle avait vu la réaction de Régina et elle était certaine que cette dernière n'avait certainement pas eu l'intention de le dire à voix haute. D'un côté cela lui fit peur sachant mieux que personne que malgré tous ses efforts son amie pourrait à tout moment craquer. Mais d'un autre et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait, cela venait de lui réchauffer le cœur à la simple pensée que Régina puisse vouloir la venger.

Au bout d'une minute et après un sourire en direction de la brune, Emma décida que changer de sujet était une très bonne option. De plus elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Mary.

- Régina, tu as pu faire le test ? Mary a-t-elle…  
>- Oui ! Je suis désolée Emma je sais que tu aurais préféré le contraire mais Mary a bien hérité de la magie<br>- Et elle est…puissante ?  
>- Il est encore tôt pour le dire mais elle est au moins égale à la tienne. La seule différence c'est que l'on est dans la forêt enchantée et que de ce fait elle est plus présente que l'était la tienne à son âge.<br>- Emma je sais que cela t'inquiète mais je te promets de tout faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger de tout danger.  
>- Merci Régina, après tout avec toi elle ne risque rien. Par contre je pense qu'il va me falloir travailler la mienne plus encore si je veux pouvoir la protéger moi aussi et surtout si un jour il me faut lui apprendre à l'utiliser.<br>- Ce jour-là je serais là pour t'aider si tu en as besoin et en attendant nous continuerons à travailler ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrise la tienne.

Sans vraiment y faire attention les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées et cela leur faisait du bien, elles avaient comme un besoin d'être proche pour se sentir sereine. Puis Emma prit sa fille prétextant qu'il allait être l'heure de la tétée ce que Régina savait faux puisque la petite avait fini un biberon peu de temps avant l'arrivée de sa mère. Mais elle s'éloigna malgré tout en s'excusant prétextant une obligation afin de laisser la jeune femme seule ce dont elle le savait, elle avait besoin.

Une fois sortie de la pièce Régina partie rapidement, elle savait qu'elle venait d'affoler Emma sur la sécurité de sa fille mais en même temps elle lui mentait et ça lui était encore plus dur à gérer. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, il lui fallait de l'air alors elle se dirigea vers les jardins. Depuis un an les jardins étaient devenus ses lieux de refuge lorsque l'absence de Henry et d'Emma était trop forte ou lorsque sa magie l'envahissait trop à force de douleur et de tristesse. Perdue seule au milieu des fleurs et des arbres elle pouvait se laisser aller, redevenir la jeune fille perdue et apeurée face à sa mère. Elle pouvait aussi y lâcher toute sa colère et sa douleur, laissant parfois sa magie l'envahir et se déverser sur des pauvres végétaux sans défense.  
>Aujourd'hui encore c'est ce qu'il lui fallait, elle avait besoin de se défouler et de laisser sortir la frustration dû au mensonge qu'elle entretenait sur la Magie de la petite Mary. Pour une fois malgré sa promesse à Henry et bien qu'il soit de retour elle voulait se laisser envahir par sa magie et la laisser sortir. Elle ressentait encore la puissance de celle de l'enfant en elle, comme une brûlure à l'intérieure, comme si la seule façon de s'en débarrasser était de faire ressurgir la sienne.<br>Une fois dans un lieu bien isolé et assez éloigné pour que personne ne puisse la voir, elle laissa ses bras le long de son corps, les mains bien ouvertes, paumes vers l'avait et elle ferma les yeux. Chaque cellule de son corps réagissait, chaque parcelle vibrait sous les assauts de la magie et elle ne chercha pas à lutter. Elle le savait, le trop plein d'émotions et de sentiments la rattrapait après cette année de solitude et de malheur.  
>Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle n'était plus que ressentie, seule la charge d'électricité qui la traversait comptait, si bien qu'elle n'eut pas conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule.<br>Un peu plus loin, caché derrière un massif une personne l'observait, sans bouger, les larmes aux yeux, attendant le moment fatidique pour intervenir.

Soudain l'endroit s'emplit de volute de fumée violette, traversée d'éclairs partant dans tous les sens, tous sortant des paumes de Régina qui se mit à hurler sous la violence de la douleur que cela lui engendrait. Alors que la magie semblait se calmer et que la seconde personne allait se diriger vers la brune, elle stoppa net dans son élan ne cherchant même pas à se cacher de nouveau et regarda les yeux ronds, la Reine lever les mains au-dessus de la tête en laissant sortir de son corps une magie dorée et blanche, le tout dans un cri de souffrance difficile à entendre.  
>Puis alors que Régina s'effondrait au sol en pleurs, la tête dans les mains elle ne put remarquer les quelques touches de couleurs parme nacrée qu'avait créé le contact des deux magies.<br>Sans chercher à comprendre ou à attendre que la Reine ne se relève, Snow courut en sa direction, se laissant tomber à ses côtés et prit lentement Régina dans ses bras la rassurant de mots calmes et apaisants.  
>Pendant ce temps non loin de là, une silhouette quittait les lieux, un sourire sur le visage, personne n'ayant remarqué sa présence jusque-là.<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que toute trace de magie avait disparue et que ses larmes se calmaient ce fut Régina qui prit la parole.

- Snow…je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas mais…  
>- Tu as eu raison, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu ne pouvais pas lutter indéfiniment contre la magie<br>- Mais j'ai promis à Henry, à Emma…à vous !  
>- Et tu as tenu parole, tu ne fais plus de mal et tu ne peux pas te faire du mal à toi en gardant tout cela, tu n'y survivrais pas.<br>- Depuis quand es-tu-là ? (Régina avait été surprise par les paroles de sa belle-fille)  
>- Assez longtemps pour voir la souffrance que cela entraîne, je suis désolée, je n'y avais jamais pensé ainsi…je pensais que c'était juste un choix, utiliser ou non ta magie mais je n'avais pas compris à quel point elle est ancrée en toi.<br>- J'aimerais que ce ne soit encore qu'in choix mais je suis allée trop loin et aujourd'hui c'est une partie de moi que je ne peux rien même si je tente de la cacher du mieux possible. S'il te plait, je peux te demander un service ?  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas Régina, je n'en parlerais pas, je te le jure (en voyant le léger sourire sur les lèvres de la femme). Je te le promets Régina… je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux garder un secret et puis…tu m'as appris à ne jamais faire deux fois la même erreur.<p>

Régina ne répondit rien mais fit un sourire sincère avant de se laisser réellement tomber dans l'étreinte de Snow. Elle était exténuée, vidée intérieurement mais se sentait mieux et pour la première fois elle oublia le passé pour profiter de l'étreinte de la jeune femme comme si elles n'avaient jamais été séparées.  
>Snow ne parla pas de suite de ce qu'elle avait vu, du jeu de couleurs dont semblait s'amuser les magies en présence. Le temps des questions attendrait pour le moment elle voulait juste profiter de cet instant de complicité et d'intimité avec sa belle-mère, moment qui lui avait si souvent manqué par le passé.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps au château Emma n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, blottie avec sa fille sans son lit, elle la regardait, perdue dans ses pensées. Beaucoup trop de questions et de réflexion envahissaient son esprit lui donnant l'impression de devenir folle à chaque seconde.<br>Elle savait que Régina lui mentait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à quel sujet elle le faisait, ni les motivations de ses mensonges. Voulait-elle la protéger, protéger sa fille ou peut-être les autres mais malgré sa confiance en elle, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas elle qu'elle protégeait. Mais que pourrait craindre la personne la plus puissante de ces lieux, seul la peur de perdre Henry avait su un jour l'ébranler.

Cette crainte qu'elle ressentait par rapport au mensonge de son amie n'aidait pas ses propres peurs par rapport à la magie de sa fille et au risque que cela lui faisait courir.  
>Elle aurait voulu poser plus de questions, en apprendre plus sur la magie, sur les risques mais elle n'avait pas pu, elle avait eu peur et s'était refermée.<br>Pourtant à l'instant seule dans cette chambre, sa fille endormie près d'elle, elle se sentait isolée pour la première fois. Elle se mit alors sans le vouloir à penser à sa vie de princesse, de mère et à ses sentiments pour Neal et pour Régina. Elle finit par s'endormir avec quelques traces de larmes sur le visage après s'être rendu compte qu'elle était totalement perdue et qu'elle ne savait absolument pas dans quelle direction se trouvait son bonheur.

Alors que le jour déclinait lentement Snow et Régina quittèrent les lieux qui pouvaient vite devenir dangereux et avant que David n'envoie une armée pour les chercher. Il était malgré tout encore tôt et la Souveraine voulait plus que tout parler à Régina, elle pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux mais aussi la peur et à cela elle n'était pas habituée.  
>Pour ne pas trop montrer son intention, en entrant dans le château elle ne lâcha pas la Reine qui en fut soulagée sachant qu'elle aurait encore du mal à marcher seule.<br>Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à sa chambre Régina comprit que cette fois elle n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à une discussion qui de toute évidence n'était pas des plus aisées pour la jeune femme face à elle.  
>Sans prononcer un mot elle se décala de la porte pour y laisser entrer sa belle-fille lui donnant ainsi un accord silencieux même si son envie première était de fuir en courant.<p>

Snow n'osait bouger, elle ne savait pas comment amener les choses car même si au long de ces un an passés ici elles avaient souvent parlé, cette fois elle se dirigeait vers un terrain très dangereux. Regina la voyant ainsi lui fit signe de s'asseoir, puis elle fut la première à prendre la parole.

- Snow… qu'y a-t-il ? Je vois bien que quelque chose t'ennuis, ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?  
>- Non, loin de là, en fait c'est même plutôt le contraire, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, Regina je le vois et je sais que Emma n'y ait pas pour rien.<br>- Emma n'a rien fait, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>- Ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète pour le moment, ou du moins pas autant que pour toi.<br>- Tu n'as pas à…  
>- Régina, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es de notre famille, de la mienne et ce n'est pas un droit, m'inquiéter pour toi est naturel. Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le retour de Henry et d'Emma ça fait beaucoup, même pour toi. Et même si tu as je l'espère réussit ç évacuer une partie pesante de la magie en toi, tu ne peux pas faire de même avec tes sentiments.<br>- (semblant réfléchir deux secondes) Si je le pourrais…  
>- (prenant conscience directement de quoi elle parlait) N'y penses même pas Régina, je ne t'ai pas forcé à remettre ton cœur en place quand on les a perdu pour que tu le retire maintenant qu'ils sont là.<br>- Mais je…  
>- Il n'y a pas de mais, Henry mérite de retrouver une mère aimante avec tous ses sentiments et Emma mérite également que tu sois entière.<br>- Snow ta fille est une amie, pas…  
>- Pas quoi ? Parce que c'est une amie tu n'as pas de sentiments ? Tu sais Régina mes amies je les apprécie et pour certaine je les aime comme des sœurs…comme toi !<br>- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens…je n'ai jamais eu de véritable amie…pas comme elle.  
>- Qu'est ce qui est différent à part le fait que vous avez cessé de vous battre ? Vous êtes les mêmes qu'avant.<br>- Justement, on a cessé de se battre et il n'y a plus de haine et pourtant je suis encore en colère et je continu à avoir peur et pire je suis toujours jalouse de ce qu'elle aura avec Henry et Mary…

Régina n'avait pas su se taire, les mots voulaient sortie d'une manière ou d'une autre et Snow avait raison, évacuer la magie n'était qu'une petite part, sûrement la plus facile pour elle. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu et son invité non plus au vu des yeux ronds qu'elle avait, c'était que Mary arrive dans la conversation.  
>D'ailleurs qu'est ce que qu'elle venait y faire, pourquoi avait-elle associé Henry à Mary, maintenant elle était perdue pour de bon et il avait fallut qu'elle se rende compte de ça devant sa belle-fille.<p>

- Emma a une place particulière pour toi c'est ta fille mais tu sais que je ne suis pas capable de savoir ce que je ressens, le seul à qui j'ai laissé le droit d'atteindre mon cœur en plus de trente ans c'est à mon fils.  
>- Et c'est bien pour ça que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu n'es plus la méchante aujourd'hui, alors tu dois te laisser le droit de ressentir des sentiments, des émotions. Tu as un cœur, il te faut juste apprendre à t-en servir et à ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu as déjà commençait en y laissant entrer Mary.<br>- Ce n'est pas pareil c'est une enfant et elle a besoin de moi ou du moins de ma connaissance de la magie.  
>- C'est vrai mais il n'y a pas que cela et je pense qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir besoin de toi.<p>

- Je vais te laisser te reposer avant le dîner, tu en as besoin. Oh et Régina, je pense que vous seriez plus en sécurité dans ton château, il est protégé et … il y a moins de passage qu'ici. Même si tu as changé, beaucoup hésitent encore à venir directement chez toi, ils préfèrent te voir ici. Parles-en à Emma.  
>- Elle ne voudra pas (soupirant) il y a Neal et…<br>- Et tu ne l'inviteras pas et quand bien-même, il n'accepterait pas de venir chez toi. Mais il faut avant tout protéger ma petite-fille.

* * *

><p>Régina resta seule avec ses questions et ses états d'âme, elle savait que Snow avait raison sur la question de la sécurité de l'enfant mais avait-elle le droit de priver Emma de son « grand amour », du père de sa fille. Même si elle détestait l'idée que Neal avait retrouvé Emma et encore plus qu'il avait utilisé un sort ou une potion pour développer la magie de la petite, elle ne pouvait pas les séparer sans preuve qu'il soit un danger pour la princesse ou ses enfants.<br>Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et la conversation avec Snow continuait à tourner dans sa tête, oui elle n'était plus la méchante mais que fait-on d'un cœur qui explose sous les émotions et comment les comprendre. Elle finit pas réussir à fermer les yeux en tournant ses pensées vers la blonde et ses enfants.

Snow avait décidé de rejoindre son mari, cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et il s'était passé tant de choses ? Mais elle avait promit et plus jamais elle ne trahirait une promesse faite à Régina, cependant se reposer simplement un peu auprès de lui ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
>Elle avait eu bien plus qu'une réponse en parlant à sa belle-mère, elle savait maintenant que ce qui était une simple intuition devenait réalité, Régina avait de vrais sentiments pour Emma et ses enfants mais maintenant il lui fallait le découvrir et les comprendre.<br>Sachant par quoi la jeune femme était passé ce jour-là elle fit remettre leur réunion au lendemain pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre et surtout de se reposer, certes c'était l'Evil Queen mais elle n'en était pas moins une femme et aujourd'hui Snow avait vu ce à quoi elle n'avait jusque là jamais réfléchit, les limites du corps de son amie et la souffrance que la magie pouvait lui entraîner. Elle eu alors conscience que durant de bien trop longues années personne n'y avait prit garde et que la jeune femme avait du se débrouiller seule et vivre toutes ces douleurs seules et elle se sentit un peu coupable bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute directement.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi? Vous voulez toujours la suite? je vous ai pas perdu?<br>Si le style ne vous plait pas ou que vous trouvez qu'il y a un soucis n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, me revoilà pour le prochain chapitre qui je pense vous fera plaisir.**

**Une fois encore un grand merci à tous pour vos messages, ils me vont droit au cœur d'autant que jamais je n'aurais pensé en avoir autant, je vais doucement vers les 200 !**  
><strong>Vous êtes super et j'espère vraiment vous garder jusqu'au bout de cette histoire.<strong>  
><strong>Je peux aujourd'hui vous annoncer qu'il y aura environ 45 chapitres en tout sachant que j'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du 36ème donc pas de soucis, vous l'aurez en entier !<strong>

**Bon j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et sur sa tournure, alors n'hésitez pas !**  
><strong>Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Incertitudes<span>**

Emma et Régina ne s'était pas vu le reste de la journée et le repas fut très calme, beaucoup trop calme au goût de Snow. Elle voyait que les deux femmes étaient mal à l'aise, tristes et cela se répercutait sur les autres convives autour de la table. Henry qui avait passé une très bonne après-midi avec son père et son grand-père, ne comprenait plus pourquoi ses mères ne se parlaient plus ou presque. De son côté Neal n'était pas beaucoup mieux car Emma l'avait légèrement repoussé en prétextant ne pas se sentir bien mais une fois à table il comprit qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Pendant le repas il tenta à nouveau un rapprochement avec Emma, après tout elle lui avait dit qu'elle leur laissé une chance. Mais à ce moment là, elle ne lui accorda quasiment aucune attention, refusant qu'il ne l'embrasse ou même qu'il ne lui prenne la main face à tous. Régina avait remarqué le refus d'Emma envers Neal et bien qu'elle en fût légèrement touchée cela ne fût pas suffisant pour lui remonter le moral. Elle avait réfléchit à ce que Snow lui avait dit et aussi aux découvertes de la magie de Mary et en voyant Neal à côté d'Emma elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir utilisé sa propre magie. 

Emma ne comprenait pas les réactions de Régina et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier, elle avait l'impression qu'elle se cachait d'elle. Lorsque Neal avait tenté de lui prendre la main et pire quand il avait tenté de l'embrasser elle n'avait pas été capable de le laisser faire, pas devant tout le monde, pas devant Régina.

Après le repas tous s'étaient séparés pour aller se reposer, fatigués pour les uns et simplement soucieux ou tristes pour les autres. 

Le lendemain la journée s'annonça mal, Régina n'était pas venue à la table préférant rester dans sa chambre. Comme Snow l'avait prédit, Emma n'avait pas fait long feu après avoir comprit qu'elle ne viendrait pas, elle avait prétexté que Mary devait être changée et s'était enfuie laissant Neal avec ses parents et son fils.

Snow décida d'intervenir, elle prévint David qu'elle ne serait pas là le matin, lui expliquant qu'elle devait parler à leur fille. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait faire et pour une fois il était totalement d'accord avec elle, la situation devait s'aplanir surtout si elles devaient travailler ensemble.  
>Avant de chercher sa fille, Snow passa voir Régina pour savoir si elle allait bien et elle la trouva dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle put voir les sillons laissés par ses larmes.<br>Elle ne dit rien, elle se dirigea vers la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras la berçant simplement un moment. Puis elle se recula et la regarda avec tendresse et un sourire. 

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Régina les choses vont s'arranger, écoutes il faut que je parle à Emma mais pourrais-tu me rendre un service, j'aimerais que tu gardes ma petite-fille pour que sa mère n'ai pas de possibilité de fuir une fois de plus la discussion.

- Oui bien sûr, ce n'est pas un souci, tu sais que j'adore cette petite

- Merci, je te l'amènerais dès que j'aurais trouvé ma fille.

- (_un peu inquiète_) Comment ça la trouver ?

- Disons qu'elle n'a pas trouvé à son goût l'absence d'une certaine personne au déjeuner et elle l'a quitté avec Mary comme excuse.

- Oh ! Très bien, j'espère que tu vas la trouver rapidement. 

Snow chercha un moment dans le château sans trouver sa fille, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas bien et perdue mais ici elle ne connaissait rien ou du moins pas d'endroit où elle pouvait se cacher. Et soudain une idée lui vint, elle savait où la trouver, il n'y avait qu'un endroit où elle pouvait être. Elle traversa le château repartant à l'opposé vers ses propres quartiers et s'arrêta devant une pièce restait fermée depuis longtemps.  
>Lorsqu'elle remarqua que la porte était entrouverte elle su qu'elle avait raison et la poussa doucement, en balayant la pièce elle vit sa fille endormie sur un fauteuil, Mary dans le berceau près d'elle.<br>Snow entra lentement, prit sa petite fille pour la ramener à Régina qui fut rassurée au fond d'elle de savoir Emma en sécurité.

Elle regarda sa fille dormir, elle pouvait voir la tension inscrite sur son visage et elle en fut vraiment peinée.  
>Elle la vit soudain bouger et s'éveiller lentement alors elle se déplaça pour venir se poser à ses côtés. <p>

- Maman, mais que fais-tu là ? Et où est Mary ?

- Elle est avec Régina, ne t'inquiètes pas

- Mais pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non…enfin si mais rien de grave. Je voulais te parler et je voulais qu'on soit seules.

- Je…je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de parler…

- Je sais mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on le fasse. Ecoutes Emma, je sais que ça ne va pas, tu n'es pas heureuse ni même sereine

- Maman, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, écoutes tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi, la forêt enchantée, vous avoir tous retrouvé. Et ma vie à changer, je ne suis plus une petite fille et aujourd'hui j'ai une fille… c'est normal que j'ai du mal non ?

- Emma je sais que tout ça est nouveau pour toi mais je pense qu'il faut que tu trouves ta place ici, dans notre monde. C'est aussi le tien et tu le sais, ou tu ne serais pas dans cette chambre, elle était pour toi. Mais comme tu le dis tu n'es plus une enfant et tu as des choix à faire.

- Des choix…mais quels choix…savoir si Neal est le bon ? Si c'est Neal le père de ma Mary ? Si je peux être amie avec Régina ?

- Oui entre autre chose…Emma qu'y a-t-il entre toi et Neal ? J'ai vu qu'il s'est rapproché et apparemment tu le laisses faire…Est-ce que tu …as retrouvé tes souvenirs ou que tes sentiments sont présents ?

- Non… (_Emma ne pouvait plus mentir, pas à sa mère_). Non rien n'est revenu ni mes souvenirs, ni mes sentiments pour lui mais c'est le père d'Henry et c'est à priori le seul qui peut-être le père de ma fille. Alors oui je l'ai laissé gagner le droit d'essayer à nouveau d'être une famille. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

- Etre honnête avec toi et avec lui, as-tu ressentit quelque chose de spécial lorsqu'il te prend la main ou qu'il t'embrasse ?

- Emma l'amour ne se contrôle pas, il s'impose, quand tu le trouves tu le sais, tu ne peux plus l'oublier, tu ne peux pas lutter. Quand tu es près de la personne ton cœur et ton corps te le disent et quant tu en es loin, tu as un vide en toi, tu te sens triste et tu attends juste le moment de la prochaine rencontre.

- Maman…je n'aurais jamais cru au vrai amour alors au grand amour…c'est trop pour moi. Et puis j'ai tout oublié pendant un an…

- Tu n'avais vraiment aucun souvenir ? Pas même des impressions étranges ?

- En fait je n'avais que quelques nom qui revenait dans mes rêves…dont le tien …d'où le nom de ma fille.

Snow sourit, elle se demandait depuis son arrivée si il y avait un lien entre elle et le prénom de la petite.

- Et qui d'autres ?

- Emma qu'est ce qui t'a fait revenir à nous…

- ….Régina…

- Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, c'était étrange, j'avais ce nom qui revenait sans cesse depuis votre départ et quand Hook est venu…ça s'est empiré et j'ai eu en plus des images d'elle, c'est ce qui m'as fait croire le pirate lorsqu'il m'a dit que ma famille et Régina avait besoin de moi, c'est ce qui m'a fait revenir ici. Mais je n'avais pas de souvenirs de Neal (_elle baissa la tête)  
><em>  
>- Emma quand tu es avec elle…que ressens-tu ?<p>

- Comment ça ? …Je suis amie avec elle…même si ça a parut étrange au début, on n'était pas vraiment proche avant alors…c'est étrange et je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui je ne peux plus la voir comme ça…

- Emma tu sais que le grand amour peut prendre toutes les formes…et parfois il prend du temps

- NON ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas Régina, c'est juste une amie

- Emma en fait je te parlais de Neal, j'ai voulu tuer ton père avant de me rendre compte que c'était lui que j'attendais.

Emma ne répondit plus rien, elle avait rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et le sourire sur le visage de sa mère ne laissait aucun doute, elle venait de se trahir mais sur quoi en fait, ses sentiments, ses émotions. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à Neal en parlant d'amour, elle était maintenant encore plus perdue mais elle savait qu'elle devait parler à Régina car il lui fallait comprendre ce qui les liait maintenant.

Snow décida de la laisser seule, elle savait que la vérité était parfois dure à entendre et il fallait les accepter. Avant de sortir elle lui demanda juste une faveur, de venir à table pour le repas, elle voulait retrouver sa famille au complet. 

* * *

><p>Régina était heureuse d'avoir passé du temps avec la petite Mary, elle se sentait bien à son contact et à priori c'est réciproque. En y pensant un peu plus, elle se rappela l'étonnement d'Emma mais après tout Mary et elle avait une chose en commun, la magie et elle était puissante. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense trop, il fallait qu'elle aide Emma à trouver le père de la petite et son grand amour. <p>

Pendant le repas Snow tenta de faire son possible pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle savait que les discussions qu'elles avaient eu avaient retourné les femmes mais plus elle les regardait et plus elle le sentait au fond d'elle, elles étaient liées par quelque chose de grand, un sentiment qu'il leur faudrait découvrir puis accepter.  
>Pour finir le repas s'était plus ou moins bien passé et Régina et Emma avaient même réussi à échanger bien que le sujet était resté principalement leurs fils et Mary.<br>Lorsque tous se séparèrent, Régina et Emma furent rappelées à l'ordre par Snow sans que cela ne soit direct mais elle leur rappela qu'elles devaient travailler leurs magies ou plutôt celle d'Emma et même si l'idée de se retrouver seules n'était pas pour leur plaire à ce moment là, elle savait qu'il le fallait, le temps passait et il leur faudrait être prête. De plus la réunion de famille sur le sujet de la malédiction avait été reportée au soir même et elles devaient savoir si elles pouvaient combiner ou non leurs efforts. 

Alors ce fut décidé ainsi, Snow garderait Mary avec David et Henry iraient s'entraîner avec son père pendant que ses mères partiraient s'entraîné elles aussi. 

* * *

><p>En début d'après midi les deux femmes n'ayant pas eu le choix se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du château comme convenu afin d'aller travailler leurs magies ou plutôt du faire en sorte qu'Emma maîtrise la sienne. A ce moment précis, au vu de la distance qui s'était installée, la jeune princesse ne savait pas si c'était un plus ou un problème car malgré ses tentatives, elle n'avait jamais réussit seule à libérer une quelconque forme d'énergie. Une fois face à face la discussion ne s'engagea pas et elles prirent simplement la route afin de se rendre dans un lieu plus isolé pour éviter tout risque.<br>Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elles se retrouvèrent dans une clairière isolée au milieu de la forêt enchantée et avant même qu'elle ne tente quelque chose Régina leva les mains et une barrière aux reflets violet se matérialisa autour d'elles avant de disparaître à leur vue. La brune ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec la sécurité d'Emma, cette barrière empêchait donc quiconque de la franchir sans qu'elle ne le sache et elles les maintenant invisibles aux yeux d'éventuels passants. 

Les débuts de l'entraînement furent laborieux, Régina tenta d'expliquer à son amie comment ressentir la magie en elle et se laisser habiter par celle-ci mais la blonde ne ressentait rien. La reine essaya alors des exercices simples que Emma avait déjà réussit par le passé mais une fois encore cela fut vain.  
>Emma ne se sentait pas à l'aise, elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver et avoir l'une des plus grande magiciennes du pays, si ce n'est, la plus grande ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche.<p>

Plus les minutes passaient plus elle avait l'impression de lui faire perdre son temps et de n'être capable de rien.  
>Régina tentait de rester le plus calme possible face à la situation, elle se souvenait de ses débuts qui avaient été difficiles aussi, alors elle se voulait la plus patiente possible. Mais d'un autre côté elle aurait voulu que ce soit plus simple ce qui aurait écourté la rencontre. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'annihiler les mots de sa belle-fille et ils tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Emma avait-elle réellement besoin d'aide autre que pour la magie, quelque chose de plus fort les liait-elles vraiment et surtout est-ce qu'Emma accepterait de repartir chez elle sans Neal.<br>Plus elle regardait la jeune femme tenter encore et encore de faire sortir sa magie et plus les sensations étranges ressenties plutôt revenaient mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tenter de mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait.  
>De son côté la princesse était gênée, elle savait qu'il lui fallait parler à Régina, mettre au clair certaines choses, parler de ce qu'elle avait ressenti mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Pourtant ses émotions étaient encore là, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ses sentiments puisque jamais elle n'en avait ressenti de tels mais elle avait peur. <p>

Après un peu plus d'une heure sans autres échanges que ceux nécessaires à leur tâche, à réfléchir chacune à ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver, elles décidèrent de faire une pose. Régina fit alors apparaître un panier qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt sachant qu'il leur faudrait certainement du temps et donc des forces pour cet apprentissage et Emma lui en fut reconnaissante en prenant de quoi boire et manger un peu.  
>La blonde fut la première à briser le silence sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien si elle passait son temps à regarder la Reine et à se poser mille questions. <p>

- Régina, il faut qu'on parle

- _(la brune leva son regard vers elle acquiesçant en silence)_

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui nous arrive mais j'ai l'impression d'être en train de revenir à la case départ avec toi et je n'aime pas cette idée.

- Moi non plus ! Mais je n'ai pas de réponses...

- Pourtant le courant avait l'air de plutôt bien passer entre nous depuis mon arrivée. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non ! Ecoutes je suis désolée c'est de ma faute, disons que entre la malédiction, votre retour et tout ce monde qu'il y a ici, je ne suis pas très à l'aise et je me suis un peu mise en retrait.

- Tu n'es pas la seule fautive, je le suis également pour quasiment les mêmes raisons, si ce n'est que tu y ajoutes les questions sur ma fille et le fait que je sois toujours perdue au milieu des traditions, lois et coutumes de ce pays…

- (_avec un petit sourire_) Pour ce dernier point je peux t'aider (elle fit un geste du poignet), voilà plus personne ne pourras tenter de se servir de ton tout nouveau statut

- Waouh !C'est pratique ça, j'aurais aimé avoir la même capacité lors de mes années d'école. Merci

Elles rigolèrent ensemble à cette remarque et chacune profita alors du rire de l'autre avant que Régina ne s'approche de la blonde, lui offrant une pomme pour le dessert, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Emma. 

- j'ai d'autres fruits si tu préfères (_elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un ton un peu plus sec_)

- Non c'est parfait et j'adore les pommes tu sais 

Emma avait voulu se rattraper ayant comprit qu'elle avait été vers un sujet glissant et cela fonctionna puisque la femme à ses côtés ne prit pas la peine de retourner à sa place et s'installa à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle croquait dans le fruit, Emma sentit la brune lui prendre la main restée vide et la serrer légèrement dans la sienne. 

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, je sais enfin j'espère que tu as confiance en moi mais parfois j'ai encore peur que d'un coup les choses se retournent contre moi et que l'on me voit à nouveau comme la Méchante Reine.

- Tu as raison, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu n'as plus rien à voir avec celle que tu étais mais j'ai toujours eu un sens de l'humour douteux et ça, ça n'a pas changé en un an. On oublie ok ? 

Le simple contact de leurs deux mains liées, de leur rapprochement leur fit le plus grand bien, comme une bouffée d'oxygène dont elles auraient été privées trop longtemps. Elles finirent ainsi leur pause improvisée dans un doux silence, acceptant l'idée qu'elles garderaient pour elle ce qu'elles ressentaient. Même si cela devait leur peser encore longtemps elles ne voulaient pas rompre ce moment de quiétude enfin retrouvé.  
>Après un moment passé ainsi à juste profiter de l'instant et de la présence de l'autre sans même le cacher, elles finirent par se décider à reprendre l'entraînement et ce fut Régina qui fut la première debout. Se tournant vers Emma, elle la regarda avec un sourire et lui tendit la main. <p>

- Allez princesse, voyons voir si cette pause vous a fait du bien.

- Merci, Majesté, voyons cela. 

L'entraînement reprit mais de manière bien plus agréable, les deux femmes souriant et discutant, Régina faisait tout son possible pour aider Emma à trouver à nouveau un moyen de faire sortir la magie.  
>La pause et surtout leur discussion avait eu du bon puisque la magie crépitait enfin en Emma et des étincelles se formaient dans ses mains. Mais ce n'était aucunement suffisant pour elles et pour ce qu'elles devraient faire ensemble par la suite. Régina se mit à réfléchir rapidement et se souvint de paroles échangées avec la blonde quelques temps auparavant. <p>

- Emma tu sais que face à cette tour tu ne seras pas seule alors peut-être qu'aujourd'hui non plus tu n'as pas à l'être.

- Ce serait peut-être plus facile avec un peu d'aide effectivement (_elle sourit à Régina)_

- Très bien alors tu te souviens de la mine ?

- Comment oublier ce jour…

- Alors imagines qu'il y a la pierre entre nous, ressens la magie et…aide moi.

Régina avait dit cela avec une voix un peu plus basse, sachant qu'elle parlait à ce moment précis du présent mais pas uniquement pour cet exercice. Cessant toute réflexion elle plaça ses mains et fit naître entre celle-ci une boule d'énergie aussi simplement qu'un claquement de doigts.  
>Emma leva les yeux quelques secondes vers son amie ne pouvant ignorer le pic de jalousie qui la prenait à chaque fois en remarquant cette facilité. Elle se reprit très vite ne voulant pas laisser son amie dans cet état, se souvenant de la douleur que cela avait crée la dernière fois. Et même si ce souvenir n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait maintenant cela lui fit une nouvelle fois une boule au ventre alors elle ne chercha pas, elle le savait c'était le moment alors elle approcha ses mains de celle de Régina et quasiment de suite, elle sentie la magie sortir des siennes.<br>Les deux femmes se regardèrent laissant la magie opérer entre elles, le sourire aux lèvres, elle le savait maintenant il était prouvé qu'ensembles, leurs magies agissaient et se complétaient. 

- Emma, suis mes gestes, fais comme moi

- Je vais essayer. 

Régina retira peu à peu ses mains de la boule d'énergie face à elles et en emprisonna une partie entre celles-ci puis Emma redressa les siennes pour faire de même. Ensuite toujours en calquant leurs gestes elles rejetèrent les boules vers le ciel, où Régina les détruisit aussi vite voulant éviter d'attirer les regards malgré le bouclier en place. 

- Tu vois, je te l'ai dit, tu as ça en toi mais il faut maintenant qu'on arrive à ce que tu le fasses seule. Même si je suis et serait à tes côtés il faut prévoir toutes les situations.

- Ah ben voilà, maintenant j'ai à nouveau la pression c'est gentil. Et comment je fais ça ?

- Tu refais juste la même chose mais cette fois sans te servir de mes mains et de ma magie, tu dois trouver la tienne.

Et elles reprirent une fois encore les exercices cherchant un moyen pour que la blonde puisse trouver son propre déclencheur. Mais après encore une heure d'essais infructueux, Emma était exténuée et ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa magie refusait de lui obéir alors que Régina restait à ses côtés, patiente sans savoir comment l'aider. ?

Au fur et à mesure des échecs de la blonde une idée germait pourtant peu à peu dans la tête de la brune mais sans aucune confirmation il lui était difficile d'en parler. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son amie se laisser tomber à genoux laissant couler ses larmes s'en était trop pour elle, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Son cœur venait de se serrer à la vue du désespoir de la sauveuse et elle voulait plus que tout faire quelque chose pour l'aider et revoir son sourire.  
>Lorsque Emma la regarda à travers ses larmes en s'excusant de ne pas être à la hauteur et prenant sur elle la faute de la disparition à venir du Royaume s'en fut trop pour la brune. Elle se rapprocha, se laissa glisser à genoux à son tour et lui prit les mains, laissant ses pouces faire de petits cercles apaisant sur ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se calment puis elle prit la parole espérant ne pas se tromper. <p>

- Emma, ta magie est là, on l'a vu ensemble il y a peu mais ton esprit la bloque. Tu tires ta puissance de l'amour, du vrai, celui de tes parents mais aussi du tien sauf que tu ne te laisses pas envahir par ce dernier…

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, j'essais mais rien ne se passe, pourtant je tente de le faire, je t'assure.

- Je sais mais peut-être que tu ne la cherche pas dans la bonne direction…

- Je suppose que tu tentes de la faire jaillir en te servant de tes sentiments pour Neal mais s'il te reste des doutes à son sujet, quels qu'ils soient, alors ça ne fonctionnera pas

- Mais où dois-je la chercher alors ? L'amour de mes parents seul ne suffit pas, j'ai essayé ça aussi

- Le true love n'est pas que celui que l'on réserve à …sa moitié, en tout cas pas dans ton cas. Tu es le fruit de l'amour véritable alors dans ton cas toute forme d'amour dès qu'il est vrai et sincère peut servir de déclencheur. Souviens-toi que c'est avec ton amour pour notre fils que tu as détruit ma malédiction.

- Mais c'est sa vie qui était en danger, c'est lui qu'il fallait sauver

- Non Emma, tu devais tous nous sauver et c'est ce que tu as fait

Régina n'avait pas bougé, toujours aux côtés de la blonde, ses mains liées aux siennes. Seuls leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés lorsque Régina avait voulu capter le regard de la jeune femme. 

- Henry, tu crois que je peux trouver ma magie grâce à lui ?

- Oui et non… tu es bien plus puissante aujourd'hui, tu as l'amour de tes parents, de Henry et de Mary. Et comme ta mère me l'a fait à juste titre remarquer, l'amitié est aussi une forme d'amour alors peut-être que …moi…enfin on est amies…alors tu as le mien aussi…

Régina n'avait pas bougé mais ne pouvait supporter le regard d'Emma alors elle baissa les yeux. Le silence se fit un moment alors que la blonde enregistrait les paroles et révélations de la brune.

- Tu as raison Régina, et oui tu es mon amie aujourd'hui et même depuis longtemps je pense. Et je pense que je peux essayer ça, après tout avec toi…ma magie fonctionne. Aide-moi encore une fois s'il te plait, juste une fois, je sais que j'en demande beaucoup…tu es déjà très patiente avec moi.

- Je veux t'aider Emma, on fera cela ensemble, je serais toujours là et question patiente, je pense que tu en a fait preuve bien plus avec moi par le passé…

Emma fut cette fois la première debout, Régina venait de lui donner une nouvelle façon d'y arriver et surtout de simplifier son problème, elle n'avait pas besoin de se convaincre à propos de son true love. Aujourd'hui elle le savait elle pouvait se servir des sentiments déjà présents et forts dans son cœur. Elle tendit la main à son amie et l'aida à se relever puis devant la brune qui avait maintenant le sourire, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par ce qu'elle connaissait, ses sentiments pour ses parents, puis pour ses enfants. Elle sentait la magie l'envahir mais pas suffisamment pour la faire sortir alors ses pensées se tournèrent vers la femme qu'elle savait à ses côtés, celle qui avait prit une place importante dans son cœur sans même le vouloir, Régina. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit alors les yeux, elle aurait pu sauter de joie si une boule d'énergie ne trônait pas au milieu de ses mains. D'un geste elle l'envoya au loin et Régina d'un mouvement conjoint la fit disparaître.

Sous l'assaut soudain, la brune fit un pas en arrière pour assurer sa position debout et ne put faire autrement que d'accueillir la blonde dans ses bras alors que celle-ci venait de s'y jeter sans retenue, heureuse d'avoir réussi. Après quelques secondes, Emma se redressa légèrement sans se défaire de l'étreinte dans laquelle elle se sentait bien. 

- Régina, j'ai réussi, tu avais raison… Merci ! 

Et sans savoir pourquoi, sans chercher à le comprendre, juste parce qu'à ce moment précis elle était bien, rassurée et que ça lui semblait naturel, elle regarda Régina dans les yeux et posa un chaste baiser, bien que plus long que nécessaire, sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

Régina se perdit dans le regard d'Emma sur elle, l'étreinte lui faisait prendre conscience que celle-ci avait prit une place particulière pour elle puisqu'elle s'y sentait bien, en sécurité et sereine. Lorsqu'elle sentit leurs lèvres se souder elle trembla légèrement sous l'affluence de sentiments et sensations qui l'envahirent, comprenant que sans elle, elle n'aurait jamais sa fin heureuse mais prête à la sacrifier pour que la femme dans ses bras soit heureuse.

La séparation fut trop rapide au goût des deux femmes mais elles avaient conscience que l'autre était engagée avec quelqu'un et surtout elles ne pouvaient faire face aux émotions qui les assaillaient d'un coup. 

- Je … je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pr...

- Emma, respires, ce n'est rien. Tu as réussi, tu peux maîtriser ta magie et avec encore un peu d'entraînement…

- On pourra libérer le royaume de la malédiction

- Oui on le fera…ensemble

- Merci Régina

Elles échangèrent un regard plein d'émotions qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre puis comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, elle reprirent le chemin du château, Emma se demandant ce qu'il lui avait prit et Régina se félicitant d'avoir réussi à garder son calme et rassurer la sauveuse sur son geste que pourtant elle le savait elle n'oublierait jamais. 

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? J'espère que l'approche tranquille du SwanQueen vous fait plaisir et qu'il est bien inscrit dans cette histoire.<br>Bon par contre comme je sens que je risque malgré tout les représailles ou menaces, soyez gentils visaient ni la tête ni les mains si vous voulez avoir la suite )**

**A mercredi prochain !  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui sont encore là, qui lisent, commentent, mettent en favoris...Sans cela je pense que j'aurais pu finir par lâcher cette fic au vu des quelques moments de manque d'inspiration ou de doutes !

Mais puisque vous êtes là, je me lance pour un autre chapitre qui nous place presque au milieu de cette histoire !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je doute que vous soyez aussi contents que la semaine dernière mais bon il faut y passer ... pas taper hein!

Bon allez je vous laisse lire et bien entendu je serais heureuse de lire vos commentaires positif ou non !

* * *

><p>Séparation <p>

Passé l'euphorie de la réussite, le silence reprit rapidement ses droits entre les deux femmes qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment appréhender ce baiser échangé et surtout les implications de celui-ci.  
>Régina s'en voulait de sa réaction car même si sur le moment c'était la plus adaptée, ce qu'elle souhaitait était tout autre. Elle avait eu peur, ce sentiment encore nouveau pour elle mais qui revenait sans cesse lorsqu'il y avait le moindre risque qu'elle perde Emma. Alors pour ne pas souffrir plus encore, elle tentait de se convaincre que c'était le mieux pour la jeune femme qui était déjà engagée dans une relation et qui plus est, avec le père de ses enfants.<br>Malgré tout il lui fallait une grande maitrise d'elle-même pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler en réponse à son cœur qui se fissurait un peu plus. 

De son côté Emma tentait elle aussi de comprendre ce qui avait pu la pousser à un tel geste et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir triste et déçue de la réaction de Régina. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi après l'avoir laissé faire, elle avait fait comme si il s'agissait d'un geste anodin. A cette réflexion le cœur de la blonde se serra dans sa poitrine, se rendant compte que pour elle il ne l'était pas et qu'elle avait même apprécié cet échange, se sentant à sa place l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais elle avait été égoïste, elle n'avait pas émit l'idée que la Reine n'avait aucun sentiment réciproque et pour cause puisque son cœur appartenait à un autre.

N'osant regarder la brune, Emma avançait tête baissée tentant au mieux d'empêcher ses larmes refusant d'engendrer la moindre gêne chez celle qu'il lui fallait absolument voir comme son amie, très proche certes, mais une amie.  
>Régina ne pouvait plus tenir, elle voyait son amie fuir son regard et le silence installé n'avait plus rien d'apaisant. Il fallait qu'elles rentrent et vite afin de pouvoir se retrouver chacune de son côté alors il lui vint la seule idée qui pouvait les y aider. <p>

- Emma je sais que c'est peu conventionnel mais je souhaiterais vraiment me changer avant la réunion et nous n'y arriverons pas alors…si ça te déranges pas trop…disons que j'ai un moyen un peu plus rapide à ma disposition 

Emma leva enfin les yeux vers la brune et pu voir dans son regard la même incompréhension et le même mélange d'émotions qui, elle en était sûre se lisait dans le sien. Alors sans argumenter et trouvant même l'idée plutôt bonne puisqu'elle pourrait ainsi se reprendre avant la fameuse réunion, elle sonna simplement ses mains à Régina. Au contact les deux femmes frissonnèrent mais elles n'eurent pas le temps d'en prendre réellement conscience que déjà elles disparaissaient dans une fumée violette.

- Merci Régina

- De rien, à tout à l'heure

- Oui à tout à l'heure

Les deux femmes se séparèrent, se dirigeant chacune vers la chambre qui était sienne et sans le savoir, d'un même geste elles fermèrent leur porte se laissant ensuite glisser contre, jusqu'à toucher le sol et seulement elles laissèrent couler leurs larmes trop longtemps retenues.

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Lorsque la réunion débuta Emma prit conscience plus encore de l'implication de chacun et en même temps elle comprit que celle-ci risquait de durer un moment. Malgré le nombre important de personnes présentes elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser son regard sur la brune qui au vu du sujet de la réunion avait retrouvé sa place au sein de la famille royale, se trouvant à la droite de Snow soit à la gauche d'Emma. Leur proximité était à la fois source de gêne mais aussi de réconfort car quoi qu'il se soit passé plus tôt elles avaient toutes les deux consciences de ne pas pouvoir faire sans l'autre.

Cette réunion dura bien plus que de raison d'autant qu'aucune réelle solution n'en ressortait, personne n'ayant la moindre idée concrète. Après un long moment où plus rien n'avançait et sentant la blonde à ses côtés perdre patience, Régina prit la parole.

Ecoutez, bien que le temps nous soit compté, la malédiction n'a pas encore atteint le bouclier et ce n'est donc pas demain qu'elle détruira la magie des fées et la mienne. De plus il nous est impossible de prendre une décision ce-jour car comme nous vous l'avons annoncé, la Princesse Emma a commencé à apprendre à contrôler sa magie et je peux vous assurer, étant son professeur que les résultats sont là. Malgré tout il nous faudra encore un peu de temps pour que nous obtenions ensemble la puissance nécessaire. Je vous propose donc de clore cette réunion afin de laisser chacun vaquer à ses occupations et de reprendre cela un peu plus tard avec de nouvelles idées et une avancée de notre côté.

Snow fut heureuse à ce moment précis d'avoir rendu à sa belle-mère sa place, Régina avait toujours eu une faculté naturelle à se faire entendre de tous et elle venait une fois de plus de le prouver. De plus la magie n'étant absolument pas dans les pratiques de Snow elle se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir prendre une quelconque décision à ce sujet. Alors avec un grand sourire sincère elle se pencha discrètement pour parler à le brune sans oreilles indiscrètes.

- Merci Régina, j'ai bien cru qu'on n'en sortirait jamais

- De rien, je pense qu'on pensait tous pareil 

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle du conseil alors naturellement Snow proposa à nouveau son hospitalité aux deux femmes après que Régina ait parlé d'un éventuel retour au château. Ayant conscience que son retour chez elle se ferait certainement seule au vu des derniers évènements, Régina accepta l'invitation voulant profiter un peu encore de la compagnie même indirecte de la blonde. 

En entrant sans la salle à manger, Régina fut à double titre surprise mais ravie. Tout d'abord, comme cela était rarement le cas le soir, ils se retrouvaient en comité restreint même si Régina aurait aimé que Hook et Neal ne soient pas conviés. Et la deuxième surprise vint de Snow qui lorsqu'elle la vit s'approcher lui avait proposé de s'installer à ses côtés comme quelques heures plus tôt. Même si cela n'avait pas de réelle importance, pour les deux femmes ça l'était puisque par ce geste, Snow rendait ainsi sa place légitime à Régina en tant que Reine et belle-mère. 

De par cette configuration, Régina et Emma se retrouvaient face à face, cette dernière étant aux côtés de son père. Hook et Neal étant l'un en face de l'autre également alors que Henry fut heureux de voir s'installer devant lui Ruby qui en tant qu'amie avait été conviée. 

Le repas se déroula calmement, ils discutèrent encore un peu de la réunion mais plus par des anecdotes sur certains participants que sur son contenu ne voulant pas en parler trop devant Henry. Puis ce fut ce dernier qui interrogé par Ruby raconta sa nouvelle vie au château et ses nouvelles expériences. 

Alors que son fils parlait Régina n'avait pu faire autrement que de poser son regard sur Emma qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise alors que Neal multipliait les marques d'affections à son égard. De son côté, Hook ayant accepté de jouer le jeu mais de façon minime et juste le temps nécessaire, la brune se suffisait à lui faire la conversation de façon discrète et parfois leurs mains se trouvaient l'espace d'un instant avant de se lâcher. 

Emma qui avait remarqué la retenue du couple face à eux en fut ravie n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir être témoin de leurs sentiments. Mais d'un autre côté elle se sentait de plus en plus gênée face au comportement de Neal qui à l'inverse se voulait trop expressif à son goût. Il ne cessait de vouloir lui prendre la main, la caresser ou encore l'embrasser et elle n'y tenait vraiment pas. Elle n'avait jamais été des plus démonstratives en public mais là c'était pire et cela pour une seule et unique raison, la brune assise face à elle avec qui pour couronner le tout elle avait échangé un baiser à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Emma tenta à plusieurs reprises de le repousser gentiment et discrètement, décalant sa main ou tournant la tête vers quelqu'un pour faire la conversation et bien que discret cela n'échappa pas à la Reine qui ne pût empêcher un sourire de s'installer sur ses lèvres. La blonde qui l'avait remarqué lui rendit son sourire comme un geste d'excuse pour le comportement de Neal et elles ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger des regards plus ou moins appuyés sans même s'en rendre compte. Elles écoutaient et participaient aux discussions tout en ayant leur bulle à elle faite de ces regards et ces sourires, dans laquelle elles se sentaient bien. 

Mais c'est sans compter Neal qui le remarqua et fit donc à nouveau son possible pour détourner l'attention de la blonde uniquement sur lui. Mais lorsqu'une fois de plus elle le repoussa il ne supporta pas de la voir échanger un sourire avec la Reine d'autant que l'alcool aidant, il n'était plus vraiment capable de maitriser sa colère et sa jalousie. Alors sous le regard de Régina, d'un geste un peu plus brusque il bloqua le bras d'Emma la rapprochant ainsi de lui pour lui parler à l'oreille. La reine qui l'avait vu agir ne lâcha pas du regard le visage de la blonde qu'elle vit passer par plusieurs émotions avant que celui-ci ne se ferme en signe de résignation et qu'elle le laisser agir. Une fois qu'il eut obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il ne s'en priva pas, caressant son bras, prenant sa main pour mêler leurs doigts et avec un sourire pour Régina elle le vit passer sa main sous la table pour caresser la cuisse de la blonde. 

Régina ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de son amie et au vu du regard porté par les autres personnes autour de la table elle n'était pas la seule. Elle sentait sa colère monter en elle, ses sentiments un peu étrange envers Emma ne l'aidaient pas à rester calme pourtant elle se maîtrisait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait puisque Emma avait toujours l'air de le laisser faire sans réagir. Mais lorsque la princesse voulut retirer sa main et qu'il la serra dans la sienne au point de faire apparaître un signe évident de douleur sur le visage de la blonde s'en fut trop pour Régina. Elle eu beau essayer elle fut incapable de bloquer la colère qui la traversa tout comme le flot de magie qui jaillit de sa main y formant une boule de feu prête à être utilisée. Se rendant compte de ce qui lui arrivait, elle ferma de suite la main en la faisant disparaître aussitôt même si il était trop tard pour être passé inaperçu. 

Snow qui avait vu sa réaction mais aussi la raison de celle-ci ne pu lâcher sa belle-mère des yeux en voyant dans ceux-ci un reflet violet bien présent. Alors voulant éviter la catastrophe elle regarda Neal dans les yeux avec un air de reproche plus que visible en insistant bien.

Ce dernier ayant vu la réaction de Régina s'était tout d'abord réjouit pensant que celle-ci allait enfin être remise à sa place mais au lieu de cela il vit le regard de Snow se porter sur lui et en voyant les yeux de la Reine toujours colorés de violet, il comprit qu'une fois encore il lui fallait faire profil bas alors il relâcha son emprise et se renfrogna dans son coin, attendant le moment où il pourrait quitter rapidement la table. Emma n'avait rien raté de la scène et elle ne put que regarder Régina droit dans les yeux, la remerciant silencieusement tout en lui souriant voulant avant tout l'aider à faire redescendre la colère et lorsqu'elle vit les prunelles redevenir chocolat alors elle lui fit un autre sourire tout aussi tendre dans lequel les deux femmes se perdirent un moment sous le regard attendrit de Snow qui pouvait voir le lien qui unissait sa fille et sa belle-mère. 

La fin du repas fut plus calme mais bien plus détendu également, Neal s'était excusé avant le dessert ne pouvant supporter d'avantage le regard des Charming et encore moins celui de Régina qui, il le savait, aurait pu le tuer sur place d'un simple geste. Et pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou, lui qui avait voulu plus que tout faire en sorte qu'Emma montre enfin à tous sa décision, maintenant, elle le rejetait et s'était éloigné de lui. En le voyant quitter la table et se diriger vers les jardins, Hook s'était à son tour excusé, expliquant qu'il préférait ne pas le laisser seul sachant qu'il avait trop bu, en cas de mauvaises rencontres. 

Il ne restait donc plus que la famille royale à table ainsi que Ruby et malgré ce dernier évènement, l'ambiance changea et ils discutèrent tranquillement et purent même rire ensemble. Les deux mères d'Henry ne pouvaient faire autrement que de se regarder, elles avaient besoin de ce contact à défaut de pouvoir être plus proches. Mais Snow qui connaissait Régina depuis longtemps et sous toutes ses personnalités vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle était persuadée que sa belle-mère avait fait un choix qui ne serait pas pour ravir sa fille. 

Alors qu'après le repas Emma s'était absentée dans la pièce annexe pour s'occuper de sa fille, Snow qui avait espéré se tromper vit son souhait disparaître lorsque Régina s'approcha d'elle souhaitant lui parler. 

- Snow, j'aimerais ton autorisation pour mettre en place une barrière de protection autour de ton château et de ses jardins proches. Cela empêchera toute forme de magie de pouvoir la passer, à part la mienne et celle d'Emma et vous protègera également de toute attaque.

- Bien sûr que tu peux mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire…tant que tu es là, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse nous arriver quoi que ce soit.

- Je dois rentrer chez moi, je partirais après avoir dit au-revoir à Henry, Mary et Emma.

- Mais Régina, elle a besoin de toi et puis il faut prévoir pour la malédiction.

- Snow, je ne suis qu'à environ trente minutes d'ici à cheval et à, à peine une minute avec la magie alors il n'y aura aucun problème. Et je viendrais pour les réunions et les séances d'entraînement mais j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi.

- Pourquoi sans elle, sans Henry, tu as besoin d'eux autant que eux de toi…

- Tu as vu ce soir et Emma me l'avait dit, elle a choisit de laisser une chance au père de ses enfants, elle a donc sa place ici.

- Mais tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ce soir, comment peux-tu la laisser avec lui…

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir et de la séparer de son grand amour. J'ai fait l'erreur avec sa mère (elle eut un regard triste pour Snow), je ne veux pas recommencer. Je suis désolée, il faut que j'aille voir Emma pour la prévenir. 

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ 

Snow n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que déjà Régina avait disparu vers la pièce attenante pour y retrouver la blonde sachant que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de lui expliquer son choix. Elle regarda un moment son amie assise dans un fauteuil la petite s'endormant lentement dans ses bras puis elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Sous le regard attendrit de la blonde, Régina se baissa fit une caresse à Mary puis posa un léger baiser sur sa tête tout en lui disant au-revoir. Le visage d'Emma changea aussitôt à l'entente de ces mots, elle se leva et posa sa fille dans son lit avant de prendre la main de Régina et de les éloigner un peu pour ne prendre aucun risque. 

- Régina, que se passe t-il ?

- Rien, je rentre chez moi ce soir, j'étais simplement venue vous dire au-revoir avant de le faire. J'ai croisé Henry en venant, je lui ai dit, il ne me restait plus que vous deux.

- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça…

- Emma ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas en danger, ni tes enfants, j'ai demandé à ta mère l'autorisation de mettre ici le même bouclier que chez moi ainsi il n'y aura aucun danger.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? restes encore un peu, en plus il faut que tu continues à m'entraîner et que tu ailles faire du cheval avec Henry…

- Emma je ne quitte pas la forêt enchantée, je rentre juste dans mon château, j'ai des choses à régler et c'est chez moi. Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas loin donc je serais là pour t'entraîner tout comme pour Henry ou pour les réunions ou même si tes parents ont simplement besoin de me voir ou de ma présence...

- …

- Il le faut, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois rentrer et puis il y a eu tant de choses en si peu de temps, j'ai besoin de me calmer un peu et de prendre du recul. 

Emma ne pouvait faire autrement que de se dire que le comportement de Neal y était pour quelque chose et d'un coup lui revint les paroles du jeunes homme à table. Son esprit prit alors le relai de son cœur, qui lui refusait la séparation et elle acquiesça de la tête, donnant raison à Régina. Mais sans y réfléchir elle s'avança et enlaça la brune dans une étreinte serrée, presque désespérée à laquelle l'autre femme ne pu que répondre. Mais alors que la brune esquissait un geste pour partir, Emma posa sa main sur son avant-bras la retenant. 

- Régina…merci pour…pour tout à l'heure

- (n'ayant pas besoin d'entendre la raison) de rien je suis désolée de ne pas avoir contrôlé ma magie

- Ce n'est rien, il peut être très agaçant quand il a bu

- Oui…mais je suis en alerte pour ta sécurité et pour celle des enfants donc si l'un de vous souffre…je ne peux que réagir. Alors…dis-lui de se méfier face à moi, je ne voudrais pas blesser l'homme que tu aimes mais s'il te fait à nouveau mal ou aux enfants, je ne sais pas si je pourrais contenir à nouveau ma puissance

- Je sais Régina mais merci de veiller sur moi, sur nous. J'aimerais vraiment que tu restes mais je comprends…mais tu reviens vite…d'accord ?

- C'est promis et puis…tu sais si tu te concentres suffisamment sur ta magie il te suffira de m'appeler pour que je t'entende

- Tu crois que je peux y arriver… 

Emma s'était rapprochée à nouveau de Régina et cette dernière sentie son cœur s'affoler, elle le savait il fallait qu'elle parte alors elle serra brièvement la jeune femme contre elle, puis elle se recula.

- Régina…

- Au-revoir Emma…à bientôt 

Et sans laisser le temps à la blonde de réagir, elle disparue dans un nuage violet pour réapparaître à l'extérieur ou elle leva les mains faisant naître le bouclier puis elle disparue à nouveau, cette fois elle était partie. 

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? vous suivez toujours?<p>

A la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde,

Tout d'abord pardon du retard, oui je sais on est jeudi mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de la taper et de la mettre avant…. (

Comme d'habitude un grand merci à vous tous pour les reviews même si j'avoue que cette fois il m'a été quasiment impossible de répondre, week-end trop chargé avec les entraînements et le gala de gym accro de ma fille… ! Mais promis je me rattraperais à vos prochaines reviews qui je pense devrait beaucoup se ressembler suite à ce chapitre.

J'ai également eu le plaisir de voir qu'il y a des nouveaux par ici et que j'ai été ajouté à des listes et favoris donc bienvenue et un grand merci !

Bon allez je me tais et vous laisse lire ce chapitre, soyez gentils avec moi, je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment rose mais il faut laisser le temps au temps…

J'attends malgré tout, vos commentaires et remarques !

* * *

><p>L'éloignement<p>

Régina se téléporta directement dans sa chambre voulant s'assurer de ne croiser personne. Lorsqu'elle réapparut elle se laissa tomber au sol, exténuée et vidée, elle se sentait plus faible que jamais ayant l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même.

Elle ne chercha pas à lutter, seule dans sa chambre elle n'avait aucune raison de rester forte, d'être toujours la reine digne et fière qui ne montre jamais rien. Aujourd'hui elle le savait cette reine n'existait plus et à l'instant même elle n'était que Régina, une fois de plus brisée par la vie, sentant son cœur blessé se briser. Oubliant les manières et les conventions elle se jeta dans son lit et se mit à crier la tête enfouie dans ses coussins ne voulant alerter personne, voulant plus que tout rester seule.

Lorsque les cris de colère et de souffrance cessèrent enfin, les larmes prirent le relais coulant sans gêne et nombreuses, il fallait qu'elle évacue ses sentiments trop oppressants. Elle se laissa porter par son chagrin au point de s'endormi les yeux rouges et gonflés et des sillons bien marqués sur les joues. Entre ces marques et sa position, c'était son corps entier qui était marqué par la tristesse de son cœur et de son âme. 

Plusieurs heures plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, elle n'était pas reposée et son mal-être toujours bien présent lui rappela qu'elle était de nouveau chez elle et seule. Il n'y eu pas de larmes, elle était certaine de ne plus en avoir suite à celles versées la veille, il n'y avait plus de colère non plus, juste une impression de vide immense, un trou dans sa poitrine. La sensation et la douleur lui firent porter instinctivement la main à son cœur, vérifiant qu'il s'y trouvait encore mais elle ne put qu'en constater la présence.

Il était toujours là, à sa place et elle ne put l'ignorer quand elle se leva et qu'elle se surprit à espérer que tout soit faux, comme si en sortant de sa chambre elle allait trouver Emma et les enfants à la table du petit déjeuner. C'est alors que les larmes reprirent, non il n'y avait personne, juste elle et sa douleur dans cet immense demeure vide.

Le manque était cruel, il s'était insinué en elle sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde, petit à petit dès lors qu'elle avait passé un moment avec l'un des trois membres de cette famille dont d'une certaine manière elle faisait partie mais pas suffisamment pour être auprès d'eux à ce moment précis.

Elle avait voulu se lever, mettre tout cela de côté, se faire une raison, elle avait pensé aller prendre son café et manger un peu mais elle n'en fit rien, elle se reposa sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Son état ne pouvait durer, il fallait qu'elle réagisse mais elle se refusait à faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible ou qui pourrait avoir une incidence sur quiconque.

Alors elle sut, il n'y avait qu'une solution, l'éloignement, il lui fallait accepter les choses et prendre du recul, il lui fallait continuer à vivre en apprenant à gérer ses émotions et sa douleur refusant d'user de vengeance comme par le passé. Au contraire il lui fallait prendre du recul pour enfin laisser Emma s'épanouir et faire sa vie comme elle le souhaitait même si cela impliqué Neal dans l'équation.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'être une mère pour son fils, une amie pour Emma et une protectrice pour la jeune Mary, peut-être même un jour sa marraine magique.

Epuisée de sa nuit non réparatrice et de ses sentiments nouveaux et douloureux, se sentant encore très mal de ses constations sur sa place, elle finit par se laisser aller au sommeil qui la rattrapa. 

* * *

><p>Au château des Charming les choses n'avaient pas été bien différentes après le départ Régina. Snow très préoccupée par la réaction de sa fille n'avait pas attendu qu'elle vienne à elle, elle l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre ou la jeune femme s'était enfermée. En y entrant son cœur de mère se mit à saigner face aux marques évidentes de douleur et de détresse sur le visage de sa fille. Elle aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien mais elle refusait de mentir ne sachant pas ce qui allait arriver. Elle se contenta donc de prendre Emma dans ses bras, lui laissant la possibilité d'y laisser couler ses larmes puis elle tenta de la faire parler. Mais la blonde ne cessait de répéter encore et encore la même phrase, incapable de dire autre chose.<p>

-** _Elle est partie, je l'ai perdue…ce n'est pas possible, j'ai besoin d'elle, Henry et Mary aussi…_**

Comprenant que rien ne la ramènerait vers elle à ce moment-là, elle câlina et borda Emma jusqu'à ce que la douleur et les larmes aient raison d'elle et qu'elle ne plonge dans les bras de Morphée. Puis doucement elle s'extirpa du lit, alla prendre Mary et elle sortit pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

En y entrant elle trouva son mari l'air morose qui lui expliqua qu'il avait consolé Henry qui face à sa mère avait voulu rester fort mais une fois seul avait laissé sa tristesse le rattraper ne comprenant pas le choix de sa mère et malheureux qu'elle ne lui ait même pas laissé le choix de rester ou de partir avec elle.

Puis regardant sa petite-fille il sourit péniblement remarquant que pour sa femme le moment n'avait pas dû être plus facile. Refusant de lui mentir elle lui expliqua rapidement l'état de leur fille avant de lui annoncer que Mary serait donc une invitée au sein de la chambre royale pour la nuit et peut-être même quelques autres afin qu'Emma puisse se reposer.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Pendant quelques jours, chacun vaqua de son côté à ses obligations et activités. Snow s'occupait de Royaume mais surtout beaucoup de sa petite-fille depuis qu'Emma s'était enfermée presque totalement dans sa chambre, acceptant de se montrer que pour les repas où parfois pour des apparitions publiques nécessaires. David s'occupait beaucoup d'Henry, continuant à aller quotidiennement aux écuries devenues pour le jeune garçon un refuge où parfois il se laissait aller à sa tristesse avec son cheval. Pendant ces moments, son grand-père trouvait toujours de quoi s'occuper voulant laisser à l'enfant le droit d'être triste ce qu'il s'interdisait trop souvent en présence d'adultes. Ils continuaient également leurs entraînements réguliers à l'épée, discipline dans laquelle Henry était de plus en plus doué.

Neal avait tenté plusieurs fois d'approcher Emma mais celle-ci ne lui avait accordé aucune entrevue et n'étant pas à l'aise avec ses parents suite à l'incident, il ne venait plus que pour les obligations du château où aux repas où il n'avait plus que la place du père du jeune prince.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Régina arpentait son château, s'occupant des tâches obligatoires qui lui incombées et laissant le reste à la charge de son personnel. Elle ne faisait que peu de repas complet et chaque soir les larmes revenaient la hanter, autant que les cauchemars lorsqu'elle s'endormait. Mais au bout d'une semaine environ elle reçut la visite de Hook ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié puisque après tout ils étaient devenus amis et ici, seuls, ils n'avaient pas à jouer à aucun jeu. Voyant son état il refusa de la laisser seule et après de nombreuses discussions en quasi monologue, elle avait finit par commencer à se confier à lui sur ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps comprit. Il savait qu'il lui fallait agir, il avait vu le comportement de la princesse après son départ et il prenait conscience peu à peu même si quelque part il était déçu, que ni Neal, ni lui n'était le grand amour d'Emma ni de Régina.

Après deux jours de lutte supplémentaire il arriva à la décider à se rendre au château, ne serait-ce que pour Henry et pour travailler à vaincre la malédiction.

Elle avait conscience qu'il avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire souffrir son fils ni de mettre en danger le royaume. Elle prit sur elle, se disant qu'elle pouvait être une amie au moins quelques heures, pour travailler avec la princesse sur sa magie.

Une fois les Charming prévenus de ses visites, elle fit son retour discrètement et surtout dans un premier temps pour son fils avec qui elle se retrouvait auprès d'Argo majoritairement, heureuse de voir que le jeune garçon s'en occupait très bien et qu'il pouvait maintenant le monter. Et lorsque Snow fit son apparition à l'une de leur séance Régina ne put s'empêcher de partager avec elle sa joie d'avoir fait le bon choix pour le cheval.

Entre temps, il lui arrivait d'accepter de venir se promener avec la petite brune ou encore de prendre un thé avec elle. La première fois que sa belle-fille l'avait rejoint avec Mary son cœur s'était serré et plus encore lorsque l'enfant avait tendu les bras vers elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Lors de ses visites elle n'avait pas revu Emma, parfois elle l'apercevait au loin mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de l'approcher pourtant il le faudrait, elle devait travailler avec cette dernière si elles voulaient espérer vaincre la malédiction.

Neal ayant vu son retour régulier et son rapprochement avec Snow et son fils ne put s'empêcher de revenir lui aussi plus régulièrement. Emma sortait de nouveau de sa chambre et il y voyait là l'occasion de s'excuser et de reprendre leur relation. D'autre part il voulait encore et toujours se venger de Régina et pour ce faire, il faisait de son mieux pour toujours se diriger vers Emma sous ses yeux ou faire croire qu'il la rejoignait.

Régina n'avait pu faire autrement que de remarquer sa présence et même si elle avait prit de bonnes résolutions, elle fulminait en silence. Plus elle le voyait et moins elle avait confiance en lui et elle avait remarqué que les peu de fois ou Mary était avec Emma lorsqu'il venait, la petite pleurait, si bien qu'elle finissait toujours avec Snow puis dans ses bras lorsque celle-ci lui demandait de l'aide pour la calmer. Et à chacune de ces trop nombreuses fois, elle sentait sa magie l'envahir un peu plus et sa volonté faiblir.

Hook était témoins des évènements et petit à petit il prit peur lorsque suite à une énième visite de Snow avec la petite, il vit ses yeux se teinter de violet. Contrairement à la reine, il savait que l'Evil Queen toujours présente au fond d'elle tenter de refaire surface et Régina la combattait sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais il fallait l'aider, refusant que cela se produise, il voulait faire quelque chose. Alors de plus en plus souvent il lui proposait de se promener un peu avec ou sans son fils, il voulait faire descendre cette tension qui la tiraillait.

Après quelques jours à venir quotidiennement pour son fils ou encore pour Snow, vint le jour qu'elle redoutait ou sa belle-fille la convia au repas afin de pouvoir aplanir un peu les choses et prévoir directement avec la princesse, les séances de travail sur sa magie. La reine hésita fortement non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Emma, au contraire cette absence la déchirait et elle avait besoin de son contact mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir voir le couple, il était encore tôt pour cela. Mais Snow qui avait suivit sans problème le fil de sa pensée intervint alors pour la rassurer.

_- Régina, il faut que vous puissiez parler, vous retrouver, Emma n'est plus la même, elle a autant besoin de toi que toi d'elle. Et puis vous avez une lourde tâche et une grande responsabilité à cause de la malédiction, on ne peut pas oublier ce fait._

_- Snow, je sais tout cela, je sais que j'ai besoin d'elle et que le Royaume dépend de nous mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir partager votre repas. Ma magie réagit en la présence de Neal et pas de façon positive, je ne veux pas…_

_- Majesté me pensez-vous aussi bête ? J'ai pourtant reçu mon éducation de vous-même _(Snow avait dit cela avec le sourire ce qui fit légèrement rire la brune).

_- Régina, bien que j'apprécie de voir Hook être autant avenant envers toi, ni lui ni Neal ne seront conviés à ce repas, il n'y aura que notre famille au sens propre._

_- Merci, je suis ravie de constater que je n'ai pas complètement tout raté avec toi _(elle sourit_). Très bien si nous sommes en…famille, j'accepte. Tu as raison il faudra bien que l'on travaille ensemble et pour cela il nous faut nous parler._

Le repas fut programmé pour le lendemain afin de prévenir Emma et de mettre au courant Neal et Hook qu'ils n'y étaient pas les bienvenus. Pour Killian ce ne fut pas difficile, il était au contraire heureux de la décision de Snow et était convaincu que cela ramènerait un minimum les deux femmes à la raison.

Dès le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Snow en fit l'annonce officielle en présence de Neal qui se faisait de plus en plus présent aux repas et au château. Emma regarda sa mère stupéfaite et un peu affolée ce qui fit rire Snow ayant eu la même réaction chez sa belle-mère la veille. Comprenant alors sa principale crainte et malgré tout un peu contente de pouvoir remettre Neal à sa place, elle expliqua que ce repas se ferait en comité restreint à savoir uniquement avec la famille Charming. Elle se tourna alors vers Neal s'excusant du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas y être présent tout comme le pirate.

Snow ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien en voyant un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Emma avant que celle-ci ne le masque rapidement alors que de son côté Neal venait de perdre le sien, accusant difficilement la chose. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le couple considérait Régina comme faisant partie de la famille Charming mais pas lui qui était pourtant le père des enfants. Malgré tout, refusant de faire un impair devant sa belle-famille, il accepta sans rien dire. Mais en son fort intérieur il se jura de faire changer sa place et surtout celle de Régina.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

La journée parut très longue à Régina, elle n'avait aucune raison de se rendre au château n'ayant pas prévue de séance avec son fils n elle ne s'y rendrait donc que le soir pour le repas.

Elle avait peur de cette rencontre, pour la première fois la réaction d'Emma Swann l'inquiétait car elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié ni même cette relation un peu étrange qu'il y avait entre elles.

Elle sentait sa magie travailler en elle en réaction à ses sentiments alors elle chercha une activité dans laquelle elle pourrait se défaire de cette charge magique trop lourde et s'occuper suffisamment l'esprit pour oublier un peu ses angoisses liées à la soirée.

Tout en y réfléchissant elle passa devant une porte condamnée et un souvenir lui revint, celui du jour ou elle avait expliqué à Henry que derrière cette porte régnait encore le château dans l'état où il avait été plongé, dans les ténèbres. Elle lui avait alors demandé de ne jamais poussé ces portes refusant qu'il ne soit exposé mais également qu'il prenne conscience trop tôt de la réalité du mot ténèbres dans ce monde.

C'est alors que du haut de son jeune âge il l'avait regardé avec un sourire avant de lui dire une phrase qui ne la quitterait jamais.

« **_j'ai hâte de pouvoir t'aider à chasser les ténèbres de ton château comme ça il sera comme toi, il changera et il sera vraiment celui de la Reine que tu es devenue et non plus celui de celle que tu étais. »_**

A ce moment précis, alors qu'une larme coulait sur son visage elle sut quoi faire de sa journée, elle voulait changer ce lieu pour pouvoir prouver à son fils que son château pouvait lui ressemblait, pouvait devenir celui de la nouvelle Régina.

De son côté Emma n'était pas beaucoup mieux, toute la journée Neal avait tenté de se rapprocher et de passer tout son temps avec elle, cherchant sans arrêt à lui parler de la soirée à venir.

La princesse était rassurée du choix de sa mère de refuser la présence des deux hommes, revoir Régina serait déjà assez dur comme ça et jamais elles ne seraient libres de renouer des liens s'ils venaient. Elle avait eu envie de faire quelque chose pour aider à la préparation de la soirée pour s'occuper l'esprit. Et soudain l'idée parfaite lui vint pour allier l'aide et faire partir Neal alors elle l'entraîna à sa suite sans lui en donner les raisons. Sans lui expliquer le détail de leur présence dans le lieu, elle l'entraîna dans la cuisine du château où elle proposa son aide puis se tournant vers le jeune homme, elle lui demanda s'il souhaitait faire de même. Granny ayant comprit rapidement le stratagème de sa princesse entra dans son jeu attendant le refus de celui-ci et qu'il ait quitté la cuisine pour faire savoir à Emma qu'elle se passerait d'elle mais qu'elle pouvait si elle le souhaitait aller offrir ses services pour la décoration florale. En effet, chaque jour ou presque les fleurs des vases ornant la salle à manger et le salon étaient changés et c'était le cas pour le repas de ce soir.

Cette idée plut rapidement à la blonde qui savait qu'à Storybrook la mairesse avait toujours de magnifiques fleurs que ce soit à la mairie ou chez elle. De plus elle ne put faire autrement que de penser aux fleurs préférées de la reine et de se dire que ce serait sa façon à elle de lui faire plaisir.

C'est ainsi que la princesse passa une partie de sa journée puis elle rejoignit ses parents et Henry pour le repas où elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Neal déjà installé alors même si elle aurait voulu faire autrement elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés et fit une fois de plus abstraction de ses sentiments et émotions pour lui laisser une chance encore et toujours.

Après le repas qui avait été relativement calle, Emma accepta d'aller se promener avec le jeune homme mais n'ayant pas envie d'entendre celui-ci tenter une fois de plus de la convaincre que sa place était à leur table le soir même à plus juste titre que Régina, elle décida d'en faire une promenade familiale. Henry était enthousiaste à l'idée de partir faire un tour avec sa mère et sa sœur car depuis leur arrivée cela se faisait de plus en plus rare et si en plus il voyait son père il en était content d'autant qu'il savait que le soir même sa seconde mère partagerait leur repas, il aurait ainsi l'occasion de passer du temps avec ses trois parents ce qui était chose rare actuellement.

Neal avait caché au mieux sa déception de ne pas pouvoir être seul avec Emma, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien dire sur Régina face à leur fils s'il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner. Alors il décida de jouer à la parfaite petite famille, voulant prouver à tous et surtout à la blonde que c'était la meilleure des vies pour eux quatre.

Mais tout ne se passa pas vraiment comme prévu, Henry ne lâcha quasiment pas sa mère et sa sœur, parlant beaucoup de leur vie avant et de sa sœur. Mais il porta le coup de grâce lorsqu'il se mit à parler de sa mère, il était excité de la soirée à venir et ne savait pas le cachez, au contraire il parla de celle-ci en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient manger ou faire. Il avoua à Emma qu'il avait voulu faire une surprise à la brune et que pour se faire il avait demandé à Granny de faire une tarte au pommes pour le dessert et qu'il avait même eut le droit d'aider à sa préparation.

La blonde ne pouvait que sourire devant son fils, après tout elle-même avait voulu faire quelque chose de spécial pour la brune. En voyant la réaction du père d'Henry, la princesse prit conscience que jamais ce dernier ne ferait un effort pour accepter la reine pourtant elle avait sa place de mère auprès d'Henry et elle était une de ses amies les plus chère, peut-être même la plus importante. Elle comprit alors que quoi qu'il arrive elle ne pourrait jamais être totalement heureuse et épanouie puisqu'il lui faudrait en permanence faire le choix entre être en couple ou avec son amie. Avec ses réflexions intérieure elle se fit plus distante, plongée dans ses pensées ce qui n'échappa à Neal ni à son fils. Le jeune homme voulu alors la faire réagie en prenant Mary qui jusque là était tout sourire, il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être un bon père pour les deux enfants. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'enfant pour se mettre à pleurer lorsque celui-ci posa ses mains sur elle et cela ne se calma pas lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Plus il tentait de la calmer en lui parlant, la berçant ou la câlinant et plus ses pleurs se faisaient puissants. Elle se mit ensuite à s'agiter alors déçu et en colère il la reposa tout en regardant Emma qui pour le coup avait été sortie de ses pensées.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? c'est pas possible, elle ne devrait pas agir comme ça avec moi, je suis son père quand même._

_- Neal il lui faut peut-être juste plus de temps_

_- Il ne lui en a pas fallut autant avec tes parents ni même avec la méchante reine, ce n'est pourtant pas de moi qu'elle devrait s'inquiéter_

_- Neal arrêtes de parler ainsi de Régina, elle a prouvé que…_

_- Que quoi ? qu'elle ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs, qu'elle est et restera toujours celle qui au moindre problème utilise la magie, que…_

_- NEAL ! ca suffit, arrêtes, je t'interdis de parler ainsi, tu sais très bien pourquoi sa magie a fait surface, elle protège mes enfants et moi alors oui, lorsqu'il nous arrive quelque chose de mal, douloureux ou dangereux elle réagit au quart de tour. Et personnellement ça me rassure car je sais que nous sommes en sécurité grâce à elle._

_- Mais Em'_

_- Non ! il va falloir t'y faire car elle fait partie de la famille et c'est la mère d'Henry et … mon amie alors il est hors de question qu'elle soit exclue de notre vie._

_- Moi aussi je suis de la famille._

_- Pas comme elle, tu oublies qu'elle y a une place légitime, elle est la reine de la forêt enchantée, la belle-mère de Snow et la mère d'Henry. Toi tu es le père u prince mais tu n'as pas de légitimité au sein de la famille royale._

_- Tu ne peux pas dire ça…_

Henry avait suivit l'échange même s'il était resté en retrait de ses parent et il fut ravie de voir Emma défendre sa mère adoptive avec autant d'ardeur et cela le motiva à faire pareil.

- _Papa, maman à raison, Régina est ma mère, tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça, elle a sa place ici et elle a été là bien plus longtemps que toi pour moi._

_- Henry cela ne te regarde pas, c'est à ta mère que je parle et je sais que c'est ta seconde mère mais aujourd'hui tu as déjà tes deux parents à tes côtés donc on peut s'occuper de toi_

_- Maman aussi a le droit de s'occuper de moi et je l'aime, je ne veux pas qu'elle ne puisse plus venir à cause de toi_

_- (_Emma reprit la parole_) Ne t'inquiètes pas gamin ça n'arrivera pas, elle prendra toujours soin de toi et elle t'aime plus que tout tu sais bien qu'elle ne laissera jamais personne prendre sa place, et moi non plus_.

Après avoir parlé ainsi à son fils la blonde fusilla Neal du regard lui faisant bien comprendre que Henry n'avait pas à être mêlé à cela. Elle était véritablement en colère et elle sentit soudain un flux de magie l'envahir et lorsqu'elle vit que des étincelles se formaient dans ses mains elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer, regardant tout à tour ses enfants puis d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à une réponse elle reprit,

-_ Il est temps de rentre, nous devons nous changer et nous préparer pour le repas, de plus Mary ne va pas tarder à avoir faim et j'aimerais la nourrir avant pour être tranquille pendant le repas car il y a beaucoup de sujets à aborder ce soir et à régler._

Bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient largement le temps, Neal ne dit rien et fit demi-tour pour rentrer au château, il avait été trop loin mais ne s'était pas attendu à une telle répartie de sa petite amie et encore moins de son fils. Il comprit qu'il lui faudrait du temps mais aussi trouver une solution pour éloigner un peu plus Régina s'il voulait espérer créer sa famille avec Emma.

Une fois arrivé Henry partit en courant sans même un au-revoir à son père puis Emma s'excusa à son tour lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Neal voulut la retenir pour obtenir au moins un baiser mais elle se recula et partit sans un mot de plus et sans se retourner. La colère monta en lui, il voulait Emma et il ferait ce qu'il faut pour, alors il quitta le château décidé à aller au village trouver une taverne afin de se soulager un peu et de réfléchir à un plan.

Emma savait qu'elle devait faire des efforts si elle voulait que sa famille se construise mais à ce moment là ça lui était impossible, elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner ses mots envers la Reine et l'idée qu'il l'embrasse l'avait tout simplement dégouté sur le coup alors elle avait préféré partir que de se disputer une fois de plus avec lui. Une fois sur le chemin de sa chambre ses pensées partir vers la brune, elle était contente de la voir, elle lui manquait et ce soir elle ferait tout pour que ça s'arrange.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Deux heures plus tard Emma était toujours dans sa chambre, elle avait nourrit, baigné et habillé sa fille puis s'était elle-même prit un long bain cherchant à relâcher la tension qu'avait fait naître Neal. Elle avait ensuite passé un certain temps devant son dressing a chercher quelle tenue mettre. Bien que depuis le petit tour de magie de Régina elle connaissait tous les usages et les coutumes, elle avait encore du mal à en appliquer certaines dont la tenue vestimentaire. Elle avait finit par opter pour un compromis entre ses deux mondes et avait enfilé un pantalon de cuir surmonté d'une sorte de traine très longue noire et avait passé un corset blanc lassé de noir.

Et depuis, elle était sur son lit regardant le plafond ne sachant comment se comporter le soir même.

Leur éloignement avait été soudain et difficile, très douloureux, la blonde avait prit conscience que Régina avait aujourd'hui une grande importance à ses yeux et qu'elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais il lui fallait faire avec le fait que cette dernière avait sa propre vie et qu'elle incluait aujourd'hui Hook même si cela ne lui plaisait pas réellement.

Elle continuait à réfléchir lorsqu'elle entendit Henry la prévenir tout en passant rapidement que leur invitée était là, comme d'habitude pile à l'heure. Bien que pressée de la retrouver enfin, la jeune femme ne voulait pas paraître trop en attente et la crainte qu'elle ressentait l'aida plus encore à rester dans sa chambre un moment de plus.

Au bout d'un moment elle ne pouvait plus reculer l'échéance alors elle se leva, passa rapidement un élastique dans ses cheveux puis prenant sa fille elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Avant de rejoindre la famille elle passa dans la pièce d'à-côté pour poser sa fille qui ne s'était pas réveillé puis enfin elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

* * *

><p>Régina ne voulait pas arriver en retard, elle ne l'était jamais et refusait de commencer lors de ce repas, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si nerveuse après tout elle avait eu bien pire à affronter. Pourtant c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait nier son état même si cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Elle avait mit du temps à décider de sa tenue, son maquillage et même sa coiffure, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se présenter en tant que Reine ou en tant que Régina après tout sa place dans cette famille était double. Elle avait fini par opter pour un mélange subtil des deux c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva avec une tenue de sa garde-robe de reine mais elle se fit une coiffure et un maquillage simple représentant Régina telle qu'elle avait été ces dernières vingt huit années.<p>

La dernière hésitation fut celle concernant son mode de transport, la magie lui permettrait la rapidité mais elle ne voulait pas trahir son fils, la magie devait donc rester pour les urgences alors elle fit sceller les chevaux et son carrosse et une fois fait elle se mit en route.

Son arrivée avait été rapidement relayée au château, elle fut donc accueillie aussitôt par Snow et Henry, rapidement rejoint par David. Elle avait été à la fois rassurée de cela même si ce pas voir Emma lui avait serré le cœur bien que de voir le sourire sur des visages amis lui faisait du bien. Tous se retrouvèrent rapidement au salon où ils discutaient tranquillement attendant l'heure du repas. Tout en participant aux diverses conversations, Régina ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était bien dans ce lieu et qu'elle aimerait y être plus souvent. Elle savait que la présence de la blonde et de son fils y était pour quelque chose et elle comprit tout faire pour régler son différent avec Emma. Même si elle n'avait toujours aucune confiance en Neal elle ferait le nécessaire pour le supporter si c'était la condition pour pouvoir retrouver un lien si particulier qu'était celui qui régnait entre elle et la princesse.

Régina revint à la conversation ou plutôt au lieu où elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle sentit sa magie frissonner légèrement alors elle sut qu'Emma arrivait et elle se tourna à temps vers la porte pour la voir s'ouvrir sur la jeune femme. Elle ne put se retenir de la détailler de la tête aux pieds et elle la trouva tout simplement magnifique. Elle sourit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'elles avaient la même vision des choses, au moins pour leurs tenues qui restaient un mixte de leurs deux mondes. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'Emma n'osait pas lever les yeux sur elle ou du moins pas directement dans les yeux car comme elle, la blonde la détailler entièrement.

Snow ne mit pas longtemps à voir le malaise qui s'installait alors elle vint voir sa fille lui demandant si tout allait bien puis proposa d'aller s'installer pour le repas. Tous les convives prirent place autour de la table, Régina se retrouvant en face de la princesse comme l'avait prévu sa belle-fille qui mettait dans ce repas plus que l'espoir de pouvoir réunir la magie des deux femmes. Elle voulait aussi et surtout que cette soirée rapproche les deux femmes qui selon elle avait besoin l'une de l'autre bien plus qu'elles ne pouvaient le penser ni même qu'elles pouvaient le croire à ce moment là.

Alors pour que tout se passe bien, Snow avait tout prévu mais maintenant c'était à elles de jouer et de faire le nécessaire pour que cela fonctionne.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? On continue quand même ou on en reste là parce que vous en avez marre que je mette nos deux belles à mal ?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Bonsoir à tous,

Tout d'abord un petit mot pour vous remercier de tous vos commentaires et dire bienvenue aux nouveaux ! Un grand merci à vous tous d'être là, de prendre le temps de mettre des reviews... quand on arrive presque à la moitié d'une fic aussi longue, ça fait du bien de continuer à être motivé ainsi car vous pouvez me croire, il arrive qu'on doute et que l'on se demande si il est toujours utile de continuer à poster ...

Pour la plupart d'entre vous je vous ai répondu directement en mp mais il y a cette fois deux personnes à qui je ne peux le faire donc pour les guests, voici:

**SQ:** Merci beaucoup pour l'analyse que tu fait du personnage et de la fic, j'avoue avoir été surprise de voir que quelqu'un puisse comprendre presque totalement ce que j'imaginais pour Neal. En ce qui concerne le personnage de Régina, je suis totalement d'accord, elle est déjà la perfection mais justement bien trop parfaite pour ici. Je voulais ici lui rendre un peu le droit d'être celle qu'elle aurait pu être si elle n'était pas devenue l'Evil Queen à cause des autres. De plus elle vient d'être à nouveau admise par tous et elle veut en profiter surtout que pour une éventuelle avancée dans sa relation avec Emma tu avoueras que c'est plus facile d'être du bon côté de la famille ;)

**Lady** : Je suis désolée que le personnage de Neal te déplaise au point de lire certains passage en simple survol et j'ai bien peur de te perdre en cours de route car malheureusement **_(attention spoiler )_** Neal sera présent jusque la fin ou presque même si les choses changeront malgré tout ! Pour cette histoire, il est l'une des pièces maitresse car c'est grâce à tout ce qu'il peut faire pour obtenir Emma et sa famille, que celle-ci se rend compte de plus en plus que c'est pas lui et que Régina compte bien plus pour elle. Je suis désolée !

Voilà, normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais si ce n'est pas le cas, faites le moi savoir :)

Bon allez, un chapitre un peu plus centré sur notre duo préféré et un léger rapprochement mais ne vous enflammez pas ce n'est que le chapitre 22 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Un repas en famille <strong>

Les deux femmes se faisaient face mais aucune des deux n'osait lever les yeux vers l'autre au grand damne de Snow. Henry ayant vu la réaction de ses deux mères tourna son regard perdu vers sa grand-mère, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Snow lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait sûrement agir car il était ce qui avait toujours rapproché ses mères.

Henry ayant comprit ce qu'on attendait de lui et sans attendre commença à raconter ses journées et particulièrement ses entraînements avec son grand-père comprenant qu'il fallait éviter de parler de son père. Les deux femmes ne purent faire autrement que de regarder leur fils et de lui répondre, alors progressivement il parla à l'une de ce qu'il faisait avec l'autre ce qui fit interagir les deux femmes entre elles. Le début fut laborieux mais petit à petit elles furent moins timides et Snow fut celle qui lança le dernier sujet sachant qu'il les réunirait pour de bon, Mary. Régina y vit l'occasion parfaite sachant qu'il fallait qu'elles puissent à nouveau se sentir à l'aise l'une envers l'autre. Elle se tourna pour la première fois directement vers Emma pour lui demander des nouvelles de l'enfant et lui proposer de ramener ce qui avait chez elle en cas de besoin. Emma eut une légère pointe au cœur comprenant que Régina pensait qu'elle n'irait plus alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'y rendre avec ses deux enfants, s'éloigner un peu d'ici et surtout pouvoir retrouver l'amitié de Régina. Emma le savait elle avait là l'occasion de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas changé et qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir disparaître de sa vie ainsi.

- _Mary va bien même si je la trouve un peu plus triste, je pense qu'elle s'ennuie un peu. Par contre en ce qui concerne les affaires qu'il y a chez toi, non c'est bon garde les._

Régina n'avait pu laisser son regard se teinter de déception pendant qu'Emma ne voulait plus rien venant d'elle, le chemin serait donc bien plus compliqué que prévu pour qu'elles arrivent à refaire naître leurs magies ensembles.

Emma avait remarqué la nouvelle tristesse dans les yeux de la brune et il avait fallut un moment pour qu'elle comprenne que ses paroles avaient pu être mal interprétées.

- (_elle reprit) Régina en fait, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr, je préfère les laisser chez toi ainsi je n'aurais pas tout à redéployer la prochaine fois que l'on vient._

_- Oh non…cela ne me dérange pas du tout, rien n'a changé depuis votre départ, ce sera un plaisir de vous y revoir._

Henry tout comme ses grands-parents étaient contents de voir qu'elles avaient réussit à trouver un moyen de parler et surtout bien que de façon déguisée, de se montrer qu'elles voulaient garder un lien. Le repas avait été servit et un léger silence prit place alors que les convives régalaient leurs palais. Suite au plat principal il y eu un laps de temps voulu par Snow pour que tous puissent discuter même si le sujet réel de la venue de la Reine ne serait abordé que plus tard lorsqu'Henry serait au lit.

David avait commencé à prendre la parole voulant l'opinion des deux femmes sur l'avancée des progrès de leurs fils car au vu de ceux-ci il serait bientôt temps de le passer aux armes réelles mais il voulait l'accord des deux mères. Sans aucune concertation le « non » fut automatique chez les deux ce qui fit rire tout le monde y comprit elles. Henry se mit alors dans la conversation après tout on parlait de lui et de son futur.

_- Maman, man' allez quoi je ne suis plus un enfant et David fait toujours attention à ce que je ne me blesse pas, il ne m'arrivera rien._

_- Ecoutes mon chéri, Emma et moi ne voulons prendre aucun risque._

_- C'est vrai gamin, t'es pas pressé, les bâtons c'est bien aussi._

_- Mais je veux apprendre et puis je suis prince maintenant alors il faut que je puisse agir moi aussi._

_- Ecoutez, Emma, Régina, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous mais je vous propose un truc, demain vous venez le voir à l'entraînement et vous prendrez votre décision là-bas_

_- (les deux femmes se regardèrent puis Régina reprit) D'accord, nous sommes pour cette solution, mais Henry ne te fais pas trop d'illusion car ta mère et moi ne sommes vraiment pas pour._

_- Merci maman, man' c'est promis, mais vous verrez, je vais vous montrer que j'en suis capable_

_- On verra ça demain de nous-mêmes._

Snow n'avait pas prit part à la discussion mais n'en avait pas loupé un instant et elle fut ravie de voir qu'une chose n'avait pas changé, quand il s'agissait de leur fils, les deux femmes étaient toujours d'accord. Et chose encore plus surprenante, même si elles pensaient le contraire leur lien était toujours là, elles n'avaient pas eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et elles pouvaient parler l'une pour l'autre sans que cela ne gêne l'autre. Cela présageait donc une réaction positive lorsqu'elles devaient travailler ensemble pour la malédiction. Elle décida alors de commençait à amener le sujet, restant dans ce qu'Henry pouvait entendre alors que le dessert était servit.

- Régina, as-tu eu l'occasion de vérifier dernièrement l'avancée de la malédiction et le dôme ?

- Oui, je suis allée vérifier, le dôme est toujours bien en place et il n'a subit aucune dégradation mais…

- Tu y as été seule ? mais tu aurais pu (elle vit Henry qui l'écoutait) te retrouver dans une mauvaise passe…

- J'y suis allée grâce à la magie puisque j'étais seule, il m'aurait donc été très facile d'en repartir rapidement.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, Régina n'avait put s'empêcher un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'Emma avait été inquiète pour elle. La blonde elle, n'avait pu se taire en entendant que la reine s'était mise en danger en partant ainsi seule car même si elle venait de minimiser les choses devant leur fils, tous savaient que même avec sa magie, et surtout avec celle-ci, elle aurait pu se matérialiser en plein milieu de la malédiction si celle-ci avait avancé plus rapidement que prévue.

-(S) Tuas dit qu'il y avait un mais…

-(R) Oui, rien de bien inquiétant mais comme nous le pensions elle continue de se développer et une grande partie de la tour est aujourd'hui sous la malédiction.

-(D) Alors il va falloir commencer à réfléchir plus sérieusement encore à un possible plan de replis au cas où…le plan initial ne marcherait pas.

Henry savait qu'on le tenait à l'écart de cette histoire de malédiction, il savait simplement que pour le moment elle était contenue et que c'était à ses deux mères de tenter de l'arrêter mais il ne connaissait ni les risques de leurs actions ni ceux liés à la malédiction elle-même. Il avait donc préféré se taire, attendant patiemment de pouvoir servir le dessert car il avait une idée pour aider un peu plus ses mères. Lorsqu'il vit que les adultes avaient mit un point final à leur discussion il s'adressa à Régina voyant sa tête se tourner vers le dessert.

- Regardes maman, j'ai une surprise pour toi, j'ai demandé ton dessert préféré pour ce soir et j'ai même aidé à le faire.

- Une tarte aux pommes (elle sourit en regardant les autres), merci mon chéri je suis sûre qu'elle est délicieuse.

- J'ai fait comme on m'a dit alors j'espère et tu sais man' aussi a voulut aider mais Granny a refusé alors elle a fait le bouquet de fleurs de la table à la place.

Emma avait regardé son fils avec étonnement puis avait fini par rougir à son aveu dans sa participation aux décorations florales. Régina fut heureuse d'apprendre que la blonde avait voulu faire quelque chose pour aider à la préparation de ce repas et plus encore de savoir que le bouquet était de sa confection. En arrivant elle n'avait pu faire autrement que le de remarquer sachant qu'il regroupait ses fleurs favorites, la rose, le lys, tout en rouge blanc et vert grâce au feuillage. Elle l'avait trouvé tout simplement parfait et cela lui faisait prendre conscience que son amie la connaissait et l'avait fait pour lui faire plaisir et c'était réussit ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Dans ce cas merci à vous deux, les deux sont très réussis, très beau choix de fleurs Emma, elles sont magnifiques

- Contente qu'elles te plaisent…

- Allez maman, goûte je veux savoir si je tiens de toi ou de man' pour la cuisine.

Tous se mirent à rire, remerciant Henry intérieurement pour l'allègement qu'il veniat de mettre dans l'ambiance générale, tous sauf Emma qui fit un faux regard vexé mais n'en pensait pas moins, cela la faisant sourire intérieurement

- Humm ! Elle est très bonne mon chéri, je pense pouvoir te rassurer, tu tiens de moi sans vouloir te vexer Emma (dit-elle en souriant)

- Ben voyons… bon ok, tant mieux pour toi gamin et puis comme ça au moins tu pourras me faire à manger sans m'empoisonner.

- Alors va falloir que tu me donnes des cours maman parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire tout seul hein…

- Oui, on verra ça plus tard, je pense que pour le moment je ferais mieux d'apprendre à ta mère en attendant que tu sois en âge, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Ca serait cool mam'…

- Je pense effectivement que ce pourrait-être une bonne idée. N'est-ce pas Emma ?

- Bon pourrait-on passer à autre chose, de toute façon la question ne se pose pas puisqu'ici nous n'avons pas à faire la cuisine, il n'y a donc aucun risque que j'empoisonne qui que ce soit.

Tous rigolèrent gentiment et l'ambiance continua à être beaucoup plus légère et les deux femmes échangeaient sans problèmes.

Peu de temps après Emma entendit sa fille pleurer alors elle se leva pour aller la chercher et lorsqu'elle revint à table elle vit le regard de Régina et cela lui fit à la fois mal mais également chaud au cœur. Plusieurs émotions passaient dans son regard, elle était heureuse de voir la petite mais d'un autre côté il y avait une pointe de douleur qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ou peut-être ne voulait-elle pas le comprendre.

- Régina, je dois aller chercher un biberon pour Mary, tu veux bien la prendre pendant ce temps-là ?

- Oh…euh…oui bien sûr, pas de soucis.

Snow sourit à la situation sans pour autant le montrer, la soirée se passait comme elle le voulait et chacune des deux femmes faisait des pas vers l'autre. En ce moment même, elle savait qu'Emma n'avait aucune raison de partir chercher un biberon puisqu'elle l'avait vu en mettre un à côté du lit de l'enfant dans la pièce annexe. La petite brune était certaine que sa fille avait vu la réaction de Régina et ne sachant comment agir, elle avait fait la chose la plus simple pour permettre à la reine de prendre la petite sans avoir à se poser de questions.

* * *

><p>Pendant son absence Régina ne pu cacher sa douceur et sa joie d'être avec l'enfant, Henry s'était rapproché d'elle caressant doucement sa sœur toujours aussi attentionnée envers elle. David et Snow s'étaient mis à discuter tranquillement ensemble de leur côté.<p>

Ce fut ce tableau qui s'offrit à Emma lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle à manger et elle ne put faire autrement que de sentir son cœur se gonfler alors qu'elle était là à se laisser envahir par ce sentiment de vrai famille, émue de voir le visage si serein et plein de tendresse de Régina envers les deux enfants. Elle resta ainsi un moment ne voulant pas briser cet instant privilégié particulièrement celui que partageait Régina et son fils jusqu'à ce qu'un regard vienne accrocher le sien, perdu un moment dans celui-ci, elle ne bougea pas, ne voulant rompre le contact. Un petit cri de Mary la rappela à la réalité alors seulement Emma se dirigea vers la brune mais alors que Régina voulait se redresser pour lui tendre l'enfant, elle fut surprise de voir la blonde tendre vers elle le biberon.

-_ Elle a l'air bien là…tu veux lui donner ?_

_- …oui biens sûr, avec plaisir._

C'est sur ce moment tout en douceur que la soirée se termina, Emma avait prit place aux côtés de Régina pendant que celle-ci donnait le biberon à la petite, son fils à côté d'elle, le tout sous le regard bienveillant et heureux de Snow et David.

Il fut ensuite l'heure pour Henry d'aller se coucher et il demanda à Régina de venir le border alors qu'Emma partait s'occuper de Mary, la préparant elle aussi pour sa nuit.

Une fois chacune leur tâche accomplie, elles retrouvèrent les parents de la princesse au petit salon où ils allaient passer à une partie moins légère de la discussion, la malédiction. Emma et Régina ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire installées l'une à côté de l'autre, seules places que leur avait laissé Snow voulant s'assurer de la proximité des deux femmes. Toutes les deux savaient qu'il leur fallait prendre une décision, si elles continuaient ainsi à ne pas savoir se parler ou se voir, elles ne pourraient jamais réussir à vaincre la malédiction.

* * *

><p>Régina fut la première à lever le regard vers Snow puis elle glissa les yeux sur la blonde avant de les reporter sur son ex belle-fille. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête montrant qu'elle pouvait parlé voyant que c'est ce qu'attendait Snow.<p>

-_ Bon les filles, je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet facile mais il faut qu'on sache quoi faire. Vous n'avez pas retravaillé la magie d'Emma depuis plusieurs jours._

_- Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'ai pas été beaucoup présente les derniers jours mais je ne pouvais faire autrement…_

_- Régina ne revenons pas sur ces derniers jours, tu as tes raisons et nous respectons cela mais il faut agir maintenant_

_- Je n'ai pas réussit à réutiliser ma magie, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir faire ça, si je n'y arrive pas, il faudrait…_

_- Non ! Emma ne perds pas confiance en toi sinon tu n'y arriveras pas, tu as déjà réussit par le passé et il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne marche plus._

Snow sourit discrètement en regardant David, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus rien à faire, elles allaient se mettre d'accord il suffisait de voir le regard de Régina pour la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci avait commencé à douter d'elle. David sourit à sa femme, il avait remarqué la même chose et même si il avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre le lien entre sa fille et la Reine il devait avoué qu'il était content de les voir réunies car il pouvait enfin voir le sourire revenir sur le visage de sa fille.

De leur côté les deux femmes ayant presque oublié la présence du couple et se faisant maintenant face, s'étant légèrement tournée l'une vers l'autre, continuaient à discuter.

_- Régina je ne sais toujours pas gérer ma magie, elle ne m'obéit pas._

_- Tu trouveras, il faut juste continuer à essayer, tu as déjà pu le faire par le passé_

_- Mais toujours en ta présence, comment réussir si je ne peux la gérer seule._

_- Tout simplement parce que pour cette malédiction je serais avec toi, jamais je ne te laisserais y aller seule_

_- Merci, mais je doute malgré tout, je suis loin d'être douée avec tout cela, c'est décidément pas mon monde_

_- Mais il peut le devenir ou du moins tu peux apprendre à gérer tout ça_

La conversation devenait un peu plus personnelle, les deux femmes cherchant à se rassurer et à retrouver un lien entre elles alors David et Snow s'excusèrent prétextant être fatigués et Snow leur demanda juste de la tenir au courant le lendemain. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce la brune se retourna une dernière fois vers sa belle-mère lui proposant se rester sur place pour la nuit ce qui leur permettrait de prendre une décision tranquillement et serait plus pratique pour le lendemain matin puisqu'elles devaient aller voir leur fils à l'entraînement.

Régina la remercia et lui fit un sourire puis une fois qu'ils firent sortis de la pièce elle se retourna sur la blonde.

_- Si ça te poses le moindre problème n'hésites pas à me le dire, je peux rentrer et être de retour demain, ça ne me prend que quelques secondes tu sais_

_- Non, au contraire et je sais qu'Henry sera ravi de te voir au déjeuner_

_- Merci…_

Un léger silence s'installa entre elles et refusant de le laisser durer ce fut Emma qui reprit la parole

- _Régina, crois-tu vraiment qu'on puisse vaincre la malédiction ? je veux dire… elle augmente de plus en plus et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force nécessaire._

_- Je ne peux rien assurer, c'est pourquoi il faut travailler un plan de replis au cas où, mais il faut qu'on tente le maximum et pour cela, ta mère à raison il faut que l'on travaille bien plus ta magie puis nos deux magies combinées_

_- Tu as raison je le sais mais j'ai peur…_

_- Emma je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, je te le promets_

_- Mais et…toi…je ne veux pas te perdre et encore moins parce que je n'aurais pas été à la hauteur…_

Cette phrase résonna en Emma elle n'osait croire qu'elle l'avait dite à voix haute mais au fond de son cœur ce qui la surprenait le plus était le double sens de celle-ci car oui elle avait peur de perdre son amie mais pas uniquement lors de cette mission mais aussi en ce moment même.

Régina était restée sans voix une simple larme perlant de ses yeux, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le sens caché de cette phrase car elle ressentait la même chose à l'instant même. Elle reprit alors la parole et prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne laissant sa voix s'adoucir sans même y réfléchir.

- _Emma tu ne vas pas me perdre tout comme je refuse de te perdre…et si ça se passe mal là-bas, rien ne sera de ta faute…_

_- Mais si je n'y arrive pas et que ta magie n'est pas assez forte et que…Régina tu as faillit mourir plusieurs fois en utilisant trop de puissance…_

_- Emma, regardes moi…(elle souleva son visage de deux doigts sous son menton), rien ne sera de ta faute car je te connais et je sais que tu feras tout ce que tu peux m'aider si il y a le moindre problème._

_- Je ne peux pas, je refuse de te mettre en danger, je ne supporterais pas_

Regina fut touchée bien plus profondément qu'elle ne le laissait paraître se rendant compte qu'elle comptait réellement pour son amie tout comme celle-ci pour elle. Elle était maintenant sûre d'une chose, même si cela devait la faire souffrir, elle accepterait l'amour de la blonde, quelque soit son choix car plus jamais elle ne voulait prendre le risque de perdre son amitié.

_- Emma, on fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas car je ne pourrais pas non plus supporter de te perdre. Alors dès demain nous travaillerons et cela chaque jour jusqu'à ce que l'on soit la plus forte magie et alors ensemble nous irons vaincre cette malédiction, ensuite on sera enfin tranquille_

_- D'accord, tu as raison, je vais être une bonne élève c'est promis mais il me faudra lutter contre ma peur_

_- Je t'y aiderais, c'est un sujet que je maîtrise depuis de trop longues années_

Le silence revint entre les deux femmes dont les larmes coulaient toujours libres sans qu'elles n'y prêtent attention. Alors la reine ayant elle aussi besoin de se rassurer regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux avant de reprendre une dernière fois la parole

_- Ca ira Emma, je te le promets, je te protègerais ainsi que Henry et Mary. Nous allons nous en sortir_

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir Emma venait de se jeter dans ses bras la serrant contre elle comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher. Après deux secondes de flottement la brune se laissa envahir par la sensation de l'instant et resserra ses bras autour de la blonde. Elles se laissèrent porté un moment pas cette étreinte avant que doucement Régina n'y mette fin par crainte d'un geste déplacé.

_- Allez, il faut aller nous reposer, demain matin nous expliquerons à tes parents la décision pour les entraînements et de plus un choix difficile nous attend demain matin._

Emma acquiesça, elles se levèrent sans rompre le contact de leurs mains et c'est ainsi qu'elles regagnèrent leurs chambres, main dans la main, ne se lâchant que pour y entrer après un regard tendre et prononcé l'une envers l'autre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Alors? On se retrouve dans une semaine ? ;)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà c'est l'heure de la suite ! _

_Evidemment en lisant le titre vous vous doutez bien que nos deux belles ne seront pas en mode love et roucoulades ! Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre et croyez moi un jour ça viendra._

_En attendant, je souhaiterais m'excuser de mon manque de réponses à vos reviews et autres de cette semaine mais j'étais vraiment trop occupée et j'ai du faire un choix entre répondre ou continuer à écrire et livrer ce chapitre dans les temps donc… Mais promit je me forcerais à trouver du temps pour celles qui seront mises pour ce chapitre !_

_Sinon petite aparté, pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui ont déjà lu un de mes OS, je vous en ai remit un ! Et oui encore un texte ou plutôt une chanson qui me trotté bien trop dans la tête pour que je puisse me concentrer sur l'écriture du chapitre en cours alors n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil et me dire ce que vous en pensez là aussi et bien sûr c'est du SQ et cette fois pas de Neal )_

* * *

><p><strong>Douleurs et jalousie<strong>

Comme Emma l'avait prédit, le petit déjeuner fut joyeux pour Henry qui avait vu sa mère y prendre place et dans les bras de qui il avait alors sauté.

-Maman tu es là, tu as dormi au château, c'est super

- Oui tes grands-parents m'ont invité à rester pour pouvoir venir te voir à l'entraînement plus facilement

- C'est génial ! Je suis trop content

Emma était ravie de cet échange et plus encore de voir le sourire et les yeux brillant de son amie, émue de voir son fils agir ainsi avec elle. Mais le sourire s'effaça peu à peu sur le visage de la blonde en voyant Neal arriver. Malgré tout elle ne prit pas la peine de calmer son fils trop heureuse de le voir ainsi.

C'est le moment que choisit Henry pour reprendre sa conversation, ni lui, ni Régina n'ayant vu approcher le père de l'enfant.

- Tu vas rester un peu dis maman, comme ça je pourrais te montrer ce que je fais et on pourra aller se promener avec man' et Mary.

- Je ne sais pas encore Henry mais je peux par contre t'assurer que tu me verras tous les jours, ta mère et moi on va devoir beaucoup travailler. (le voyant faire un peu la tête, elle reprit) Mais je suis sûre que cela nous fera du bien de faire des pauses de temps en temps alors pourquoi pas en faisant une ballade.

Lorsque Régina avait regardé vers elle pour avoir son accord, Emma n'avait pu que sourire pour acquiescer mais la reine remarqua de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et en voyant son regard elle n'eut pas à se retourner pour voir qui se trouvait derrière elle. Alors elle se releva et entraîna son fils vers la table pour s'y installer au moment même ou le couple royal faisait son entrée.

Après que tous se soient dit bonjour et que Snow eut dit à Régina qu'elle était contente de voir qu'elle avait accepté leur hospitalité, ils se mirent à manger.

Neal n'avait presque rien dit si ce n'est pour dire bonjour et proposer à Emma une sortie pour la journée qu'elle avait refusé poliment expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait s'éloigner si longtemps car elle avait à faire.

Alors qu'Henry se mettait à parler de son après-midi, voulant aller aux écuries avec sa mère, Neal en avait profité pour lui parler et ainsi retrouver l'intérêt des convives à la table, ne supportant pas que son fils ne parle qu'à la reine.

- Henry, lorsque tu auras terminé n'oublies pas de prendre ton épée, nous avons un combat à terminer.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, ce matin je vais m'entraîner avec grand-père et maman et man' vont venir me voir pour décider si oui ou non je peux commencer avec une vrai épée.

- Tu sais, j'aurais pu le faire avec toi moi aussi

- Désolé papa, j'ai demandé à mes moments hier soir et comme elles n'avaient pas l'air d'accord, grand-père a proposé que je leur montre et j'ai oublié que je devais y aller avec toi ce matin. Tu m'en veux pas, on pourra y aller une autre fois, j'y vais jamais avec maman et man'

- Pas de soucis, je vais en profiter pour aller m'occuper d'un ou deux trucs au village.

Neal ne le montrait pas à Henry mais pour les adultes il était clair qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié de se faire évincer. Alors il retenta sa chance avec Emma, lui proposant au vu de son planning de la matinée, de se retrouver en après-midi pour une promenade, lui spécifiant que son peuple serait ravi de la voir au village.

Snow et Régina ne purent s'empêcher de réagir au danger d'une telle ballade ce qui n'échappa ni à Emma ni à David et Neal. Mais aucune des deux femmes n'eut à dire quoi que ce soit car la princesse avait de suite refusé, un peu trop vite même. Alors pour s'en expliquer elle se tourna vers Régina qui lui sourit puis elle prit la parole, se tournant vers ses parents.

Avec Régina on a beaucoup parlé hier soir et elle a réussit à me convaincre qu'on pouvait y arriver. Du coup on va travailler ma magie chaque jour puis nos deux réunies

- Je suis contente, merci de l'avoir convaincue Régina

- De rien, comme je l'ai dit je serais là pour l'aider et je suis là pour vous, pour vous protéger alors faire en sorte de maîtriser la magie pour que l'on puisse vaincre la malédiction fait partie de mes engagements.

- Maman, pourras-tu t'occuper de Mary pendant nos séances ? Il est hors de question qu'elle soit près de moi, c'est trop dangereux

- Pas de soucis ma chérie, tu sais bien que j'adore être avec ma petite-fille

Après ces mots, Snow avait regardé Régina un peu inquiète mais sa belle-mère la rassura d'un simple regard protecteur et en articulant que tout irait bien sans qu'aucun son ne s'entende. En effet Régina avait prévu de faire son possible pour contenir la magie de la petite et surtout de faire en sorte qu'elle et Snow soient en sécurité.

Neal de son côté n'avait participé à aucune des conversations mais il n'en avait pas moins entendu et retenu et il commençait à avoir du mal à se contenir voyant la famille Charming accepter Régina et pire être demandeuse de sa présence.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le déjeuner prit fin, tous partirent à leurs occupations le temps pour Emma de nourrir sa fille et de la préparer à aller voir son frère. Henry partit avec David, il voulait aller se préparer et s'échauffer un peu voulant plus que tout épater ses mères pour qu'elles accèdent à sa requête.<p>

Neal avait quitté les lieux rapidement, sachant qu'il n'avait pas été invité, pas même par son fils et qu'il ne les verrait pas avant le déjeuner

Régina quant à elle était restée avec Snow voulant lui parler et la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ferait le nécessaire pour que rien n'arrive ni que Mary n'utilise sa magie.

La matinée se passa merveilleusement bien, Henry était content d'avoir ses deux mères à ses côtés et de pouvoir leur montrer ce qu'il avait apprit ces derniers temps. Les deux femmes partageaient un moment agréable, retrouvant peu à peu ce lien si particulier qui était le leur depuis le retour d'Emma et de ses enfants. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour avoir retrouvé le sourire ce qui rassurait les parents de la blonde et réchauffait plus encore le cœur de Snow qui était de plus en plus heureuse de retrouver la Régina qu'elle avait connue enfant.

Régina et Emma avait regardé avec attention leur fils se battre contre son grand-père et elles ne pouvaient nier que le jeune garçon était en effet très doué au combat à l'épée et elles n'arrivaient pas à trouver de raison de refuser sa demande qui dans ce monde était censée, ce qui le restait beaucoup moins dans la tête d'Emma, pas encore vraiment prête à mettre une arme dans les mains du jeune garçon.

Régina qui percevait les doutes de la blonde auquel ses propres craintes faisaient échos, proposa à Emma de faire un combat avec son fils, après tout elle était autant douée à l'épée que sa mère pouvait l'être à l'arc ce qui lui permettrait de se rendre compte plus précisément de la valeur d'Henry. La princesse trouva que s'était une bonne solution et lorsqu'elle parla à son fils de l'idée de Régina il en fut ravi n'ayant eu que peu l'occasion de le faire.

Ce qu'aucune n'avait prévu était qu'il y mettrait tellement de cœur qu'il reussirait à désarmer sa mère. Emma resta surprise, le combat avait été intense et elle n'avait que peu retenu ses coups voulant lui faire comprendre que la réalité n'était pas un jeu mais après de longues minutes elle dû se rendre à l'évidence son fils était non seulement doué mais prêt à utiliser autre chose qu'une épée de bois. Alors Emma tourna son regard vers Régina et sans un mot elles se comprirent, la reine se leva venant à leur rencontre et une fois Emma à ses côtés, elles lièrent leurs mains et laissèrent leurs magies agir, fondant sous les yeux émerveillés d'Henry mais aussi de son grand-père, une épée sublime, aussi légère qu'une plume mais solide comme l'acier avec une garde faite pour la main encore frêle du jeune garçon. Et de chaque côté du manche vinrent se dessiner en rubis et en ambre, une pomme et un cygne, le tout relevé par une couronne de diamants. Elles se baissèrent à sa hauteur afin de pouvoir être certaines qu'elles avaient son attention complète.

- Ecoutes gamin, j'aime pas l'idée de te mettre une arme dans la main et ta mère non plus vu ton âge.

- Mais ici les choses sont différentes et on le sait mon chéri, tu es un prince et maintenant que tu maitrises cet art il est normal qu'on t'y aide.

- Elle est unique (montrant l'épée toujours dans leurs mains) et elle est pour toi, pour te prouver que l'on croit en toi

- Mais n'oublies jamais que c'est une arme, qu'il ne faut pas en abuser ni qu'elle devienne ta solution et ta réponse à tous les problèmes. Elle sera là pour te défendre si un jour tu en as besoin et elle ne doit servir à rien d'autre.

Elles tendirent alors leurs bras présentant l'épée à leur fils dont les larmes avaient coulé, il la prit délicatement et lorsqu'il eu en main sans qu'il ne le voit une aura se fit autour de lui quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Il la posa alors à ses côtés puis se jetta dans les bras de ses mères les remerciant comme jamais alors que Snow et David souriaient, heureux pour le jeune prince et rassurée par l'aura magique qu'ils avaient vu et qu'ils savaient être un sort de protection lancé par les deux femmes sur leur fils ou plutôt sur l'épée de celui-ci qui le protégerait donc lorsqu'il la porterait.

Discrètement pour que seul David puisse l'entendre Snow prit la parole un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crois qu'on a plus rien à craindre, à elles deux, elles pourront vaincre cette malédiction

- Snow, nous ne pouvons pas en être certains

- Mais n'as-tu pas vu ? Emma n'a même pas conscience qu'hier encore elle pensait ne plus maitriser sa magie et aujourd'hui sans un effort elle l'allie à celle de Régina

- Tu as raison sur ce point, la reine sait exactement comment faire ressurgir la magie de notre fille

- David, s'il te plait, ne nie pas l'évidence, Régina n'a rien à faire si ce n'est être présente à ses côtés, elles ont juste besoin de l'autre. Elles n'en ont pas conscience et luttent contre mais un lien les unie plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre

- Attends tu penses que…

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira

Un peu désorienté par la prise de conscience que sa femme venait de déclencher, David se dirigea vers les deux femmes et les enfants pour admirer l'épée de son petit fils, forgée sous ses yeux par ses mères et il ne put nier qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de plus belle.

- Et bien dis-moi Henry, tu es un vrai chevalier avec cette épée si particulière

- Oui ! elle est magnifique, merci man', merci maman

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Après cette matinée bien remplie la petite famille reprit la direction du château, Henry fier comme jamais en tête auprès de son grand-père.

Cependant la bonne humeur changea rapidement chez Régina durant le repas. Neal les avait rejoints et profita d'être avec la famille et face à Régina pour offrir un bouquet de fleur à Emma dans lequel se trouvait une petite bourse. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit ce fut pour y découvrir un pendentif en argent représentant un cygne avec à la place de l'œil une pierre d'un vert émeraude se mariant parfaitement aux yeux de la blonde qui ne put que le remercier en lui offrant le baiser qu'il quémandait. Puis durant tout le repas il ne cessa de la monopoliser, lui parlant, engageant quelques gestes tendres mais discrets pour qu'elle ne le repousse pas à nouveau.

Régina se retint de montrer quelque sentiment qu'il soit s'étant promise d'accepter le choix de la blonde, refusant de la perdre et lui ayant promis la même chose. Malgré tout et avec la meilleure des volontés elle comprit que ce serait bien plus difficile qu'elle le pensait et qu'il lui serait impossible de rester aussi proche qu'elle l'espérait.

Alors qu'elle regardait le couple face à elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher malgré tout le regard de la princesse, elle sentit soudain ses yeux s'humidifier alors que tout son être se mettait à hurler, elle avait mal et lorsque Neal déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma avec un 'je t'aime' prononcé de façon discrète mais tout à fait compréhensible pour qui regardait, elle sentit son cœur se briser, sa poitrine lui faisant alors plus mal que jamais et elle ne fut plus capable d'ignorer les faits, elle aimait Emma plus que tout, d'un amour vrai, réel et sincère.

Elle ressentit soudain sa magie l'envahir, la dévorer de l'intérieur et plus son cœur se brisait, plus son âme se déchirait à la compréhension que sous ses yeux se jouait la perte progressive de cet amour qui ne pourrait voir le jour, la condamnant à la solitude et à une fin heureuse qui n'arriverait jamais et plus la magie était forte. Mais elle le savait, elle le comprenait ce n'était pas sa magie simple, celle-ci était bien plus profonde, une magie enterrée depuis longtemps, la magie la plus noire qu'elle n'ai jamais connue, celle qu'elle était avant, celle de l'Evil Queen.

Alors à cet instant précis lorsqu'elle vit le regard inquiet et plein d'incertitudes de son amour posé sur elle, elle prit peur, elle su à cet instant que la part la plus noire de son âme reprenait le dessus et que son regard avait dû changer, devenir froid, hautain peut-être. Pour la première fois depuis Daniel, elle se sentait vide, malheureuse, pleine de rage et d'envie de vengeance.

Le repas à peine terminé Emma avait voulu la rejoindre, lui parler, comprendre son changement soudain mais Neal s'était une fois de plus interposé lui parlant de leurs enfants et de sa volonté de passer plus de temps à quatre voulant apprendre à connaitre la très jeune princesse. Lorsqu'enfin elle pu s'éloigner de lui il était trop tard, elle était partie et personne ne savait où.

Régina avait fuit refusant de se laisser envahir par une telle menace, il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle enferme à nouveau au plus profond d'elle-même cette part d'ombre qu'était son passé. Un peu plus tard sans savoir comment ni pourquoi elle se trouvait face à Hook lui demandant son aide, lui expliquant ce qui lui arrivait et sa peur.

Elle avait trouvé chez le pirate une oreille attentive et surtout la compréhension de la situation si particulière. Ils parlèrent un moment et l'homme lui promit de ne pas la laisser se faire envahir par la Méchante Reine qu'il ne voulait plus côtoyer. Il lui promit également d'être et de rester à ses côtés le plus possible pour la protéger d'elle-même, se faisant en silence le serment de garder cette nouvelle Régina telle qu'elle était devenue.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Deux heures plus tard c'est une Régina plus calme et plus sereine qui arriva au point de rendez-vous pour l'entraînement d'Emma et lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, seule et inquiète elle fit tout pour la rassurer, lui souriant le plus sincèrement possible car à cet instant précis alors qu'elles n'étaient que deux l'Evil Queen l'avait quitté ne laissant que Régina. En voyant son amie se rassurer et se mettre à lui sourire à son tour elle comprit qu'elle jouait parfaitement le jeu et qu'il n'y avait plus trace des émotions qu'elle pouvait réellement ressentir. A ce moment précis seul le sentiment de bien-être et le bonheur de passer du temps seule avec la blonde prirent le relais affichant ainsi une expression chaleureuse destinée uniquement à celle qui aurait dû être sa fin heureuse, son true love. Mais elle le savait, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de le vérifier et d'y goutter, ce bonheur lui ayant été arraché avant même qu'elle n'en ait prit conscience.

Et c'est à ce moment que la blonde la rejoignit la coupant ainsi dans ses pensées à nouveau moroses.

- Prête à m'apprendre et à perdre patience ?

- …

- Régina tout va bien ?

- Pardon oui, juste un peu de fatigue. Allez, on s'y met car j'ai promit à Henry une ballade à cheval avant le dîner.

- Oh…ok, pas de soucis, allons-y.

Emma n'avait rien laissé paraître mais au fond d'elle elle était déçue, elle avait espéré secrètement qu'elles pourraient enfin partager un peu plus de temps ensemble mais ce n'était pas les plans de son amie.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, un de plus, alors oui je sais, je vais encore me prendre quelques remarques plus ou moins gentilles sur Neal et sur le SQ qui vient et repart mais quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que quand je vous dit que j'ai en tout 46 chapitres (enfin approximatif) ça serait pour les faire roucouler la moitié de la fic ? Soyons sérieux on parle d'Emma et Régina !<em>

_Bon malgré cela n'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pour insulter Neal…je dirais même surtout ! Ben oui je l'aime pas et ça prouve que je le rend bien détestable lol !_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Bon le chapitre précédant à eu l'air de vous plaire, celui-ci est plus tranquille, rien de transcendant mais une étape malgré tout pour notre reine !**_  
><em><strong>Bien entendu comme vous vous en doutez avant d'avoir le meilleur je vous mets le pire alors disons que je vous laisse ici profiter d'un chapitre simple sans grosse crise avant de m'attirer vos foudres pour les prochains mais bon…..j'assume ! (Enfin de loin, de dos et en courant vite quand même)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je pense avoir cette fois répondu à tout le monde en ce qui concerne les reviews mais si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à venir me le dire !<strong>_

_**Bien sûr j'attends toujours aussi impatiemment de voir vos réactions, de lire vos commentaires…. On est à quasiment la moitié de la fic donc ça devient important de savoir si j'ai pas perdu trop de monde ! Et si je pourrais la finir en ayant encore des lecteurs, sinon ça sert à rien !**_

_**Ps **__**: à l'heure où je tape ce chapitre il est très tard et mes yeux font donc des leurs (oui problème de neuye ! d'où les postes impossibles à faire plus fréquents) bref, donc vu qu'il est tard j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes de frappe ou de fautes tout court ! Si c'est le cas, PARDON !**_

_**Bon allez je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Une place retrouvée.<strong>

L'entraînement des deux femmes n'avait pas été très long, Régina prétextant que la princesse devait reprendre en premier lieu confiance en elle et en sa magie en réussissant des choses simples naturellement. C'est ainsi qu'Emma s'était retrouvée à allumer des bougies ou encore à tester de faire naître quelques étincelles dans ses mains sans rien de plus.

Les deux femmes avaient peu parlé, la reine lui rappelant d'être concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait pour qu'ensuite elle n'ait qu'à le vouloir pour que cela fonctionne. Avec ce genre d'exercice elles n'avaient aucune excuse pour un quelconque rapprochement ce qui avait rassuré Régina et un peu déçu Emma.

A peu près deux heures plus tard, la blonde pouvait allumer une mèche par contact ou à distance et cela sans même faire d'effort et elle ressentait à nouveau la magie vivre en elle. Prenant alors ce fait et sa ballade prévue avec Henry comme excuse, Régina avait donc mit fin à l'entraînement expliquant au passage à son amie qu'il lui fallait se reposer car plus les séances passeraient et plus elles seraient intenses ce qui risquait de la fatiguer fortement. Elle donna ensuite rendez-vous à Emma pour le lendemain avant de disparaître rejoindre leur fils, laissant la blonde un peu perdue.

Régina n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps, sa prise de conscience définitive était bien trop récente ainsi que les émotions liées qui l'avaient conduite chez Hook. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque, il lui fallait passer au-delà de tout cela pour voir en Emma une amie. Seulement c'était loin d'être aussi simple et même si elle n'en avait pas conscience la blonde ne l'y aidé pas, loin de là. Elle n'avait pas pu ignorer les tentatives d'Emma pour se rapprocher d'elle ou au moins pour lui parler comme avant mais il était trop tôt pour cela et lorsqu'elle avait fuit s'était avant tout pour empêcher ses larmes de couler face à la jeune femme.  
>Régina prit alors le temps de s'isoler un peu, se reprenant et faisant disparaître toute traces avant d'aller rejoindre son fils, espérant passer avec lui un moment plus serein.<p>

Pendant que Régina et Henry partait en ballade, Emma avait rejoint le château et sa fille, décidant d'aller se promener un peu dans le jardin pour profiter du temps et surtout se vider la tête de tout.  
>A peine était-elle arrivée à ceux-ci qu'elle entendit une voix l'appeler, Neal venait à sa rencontre. Elle lui sourit alors mais au fond d'elle-même elle aurait juste souhaitait qu'il parte et la laisse seule.<p>

_- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais terminé, je serais venu avec toi de suite_

- _Tu sais je voulais juste que Mary sorte et puisse profiter du temps avant de devoir la rentrer pour la coucher._

_- Mais quand même, ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec vous_

_- Oui je sais, excuses-moi, je n'y ai pas pensé en fait._

_- C'n'est pas grave ! Alors cet entraînement, ça a été ? Elle n'a pas été trop dure avec toi ?_

_- Oui ça a été et bizarrement, au contraire elle a été très cool et a reprit avec moi les bases donc ça va, je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie._

_- Ben c'est cool, elle est rentrée chez elle du coup, je ne l'ai pas croisé._

_- Non, elle est en ballade équestre avec Henry, il adore partir avec elle, en même temps elle est plus que douée dans ce domaine également._

_- Ouais peut-être mais heureusement que notre fils n'a pas attendu après elle pour apprendre à monter, il y serait encore !_

_- Neal, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Régina a mit Henry sur un cheval alors que ce dernier n'avait pas 3 ans, crois-moi, même si il écoute les conseils, pour les bases il les doit à sa mère, raison pour laquelle ça lui est apparu comme naturel._

_- C'est toi sa mère et tu ne montes pas…_

_- Arrêtes, Régina est sa mère que ça te plaise ou non et je ne lui enlèverais jamais ça, d'autant que lorsqu'Henry avait 3 ans et même après d'ailleurs, je te rappelle qu'elle était son seul parent._

_- Oui, oui ça va…mais franchement, faudrait voir à pas oublier qu'il a un père aussi et j'aimerais être avertit lorsque des décisions sont prises comme pour l'épée._

_-Désolée, cela c'est fait dans la précipitation lors du repas car c'est le moment qu'à choisit Henry pour en parler, c'est tout !_

_- Ok mais penses à moi la prochaine fois !_

_- Ouais promis j'essaierais._

Emma reprit la marche et il la suivit sans rien demander d'autre ni même son avis sur sa présence. Le silence régna un moment puis lorsqu'il fut sur le point de parler, Mary se mit à gazouiller réclamant les bras de sa mère ce qui forçat Neal à détacher le bras qu'il avait mit autour d'elle un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme avait beau faire des efforts la petite princesse n'était pas décidée à se calmer en sa présence et il ne pouvait ni s'approcher d'elle ni d'Emma lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras.  
>Cette petite fille était pour lui un obstacle il le savait et il faisait tout son possible pour réussir à l'amadouer mais elle résistait si bien qu'Emma n'osait presque plus lui donner l'enfant sachant qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer.<p>

Bien qu'elle n'en laissait rien paraître, la blonde se posait malgré tout de plus en plus de questions sur ce comportement car il n'y avait presque personne d'autre que lui avec qui Mary le faisait, du moins depuis qu'elle était dans la forêt enchantée. Cependant Emma ne voulait pas trop y réfléchir et tenter plutôt de trouver une solution car il faudrait bien que l'enfant finisse par accepter que son père l'approche s'il s'avéré bien que c'était lui.  
>N'ayant pas pu reposer la petite dans sa poussette sans que celle-ci ne pleure et ne s'agite, Emma l'avait gardé à bras et ce fut Neal qui du prendre par forcément de gaité de cœur la poussette pour la ramener au château, la jeune maman ayant décidé de raccourcir sa promenade.<br>Une fois arrivés et avant qu'ils ne se séparent jusqu'au repas, Neal avait réussit à obtenir un baiser de sa princesse qu'il avait alors un peu renforcé voulant en profiter, d'autant plus lorsqu'il avait vu arriver un peu plus loin Régina et Killian. Puis sans savoir qui était dans la pièce Emma était partie vers sa chambre, cherchant en ce qui la concernait à fuir une nouvelle tentative de l'homme qui lui, se tourna vers le couple pour saluer Hook, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_- Hook, je vais me changer avant le repas, à tout à l'heure_

- _Très bien ma Reine, à tout à l'heure alors._

Régina quitta la pièce sans précipitation refusant de donner satisfaction à Neal mais une fois les deux hommes suffisamment loin, elle laissa perler une larme avant que son regard ne vire une fois de plus au violet.

Un peu plus tard tous se retrouvèrent à table et une étrange impression de déjà vu frappa Snow à la seule différence que sa fille et sa belle-mère se parlaient de façon naturelle même si les sujets tournaient surtout autour de Henry, Mary et la magie.  
>Tous s'accordèrent pour dire que le jeune garçon avait réellement prit ses marques que ce soit dans le château, dans ses activités nouvelles et même en tant que prince. Il participait de plus en plus aux fonctions officielles qui incombaient encore à son grand-père mais qui seraient un jour les siennes, voulant sans cesse en apprendre d'avantage et en faire de plus en plus. Ses deux mères étaient très fières de lui et ne se gênèrent pas pour le lui dire, particulièrement Régina qui connaissait mieux que personnes les responsabilités qui étaient celles du couple royal.<br>Voyant l'ambiance changer légèrement lorsque plusieurs regards de la blonde ou de la brune surprenaient des mains qui s'effleurent ou se touchent ou sur quelques baisers volés ou encore des paroles prononcées en toute discrétion, Snow reprit la parole pour s'adresser à la reine.

_- Régina, si tu me le permets, j'aurais un service à te demander_

- _Je t'écoute, que puis-je faire ?_

_- Voilà, je sais que tu ne le fais plus depuis longtemps mais un conseil va être tenu dans quelques jours pour chercher un moyen de nous protéger au cas où…_

_- En cas d'échec de notre part ?_

_- Oui.._

_- Vous avez raison, il faut trouver un plan de replis. Mais en quoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Pour un avis ?_

_- En fait oui mais pas que…écoutes tu es toujours la reine de ce Royaume et j'aimerais qu'en tant que telle tu présides le conseil._

Snow avait sortit sa phrase tellement vite qu'elle ne prit le temps de respirer qu'une fois celle-ci terminée et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la brune celle-ci était encore étonnée de cette requête s'étant attendu à tout mais pas à cela.  
>De son côté Emma souriait alors que Neal ne pouvait cacher ce qu'il en pensait tant cela se lisait sur les traits de son visage. David lui ne fut pas vraiment surprit car après tout il savait que Snow avait pardonné depuis longtemps à la brune et qu'aujourd'hui sa présence et son rang lui était naturel. Alors contre toute attente et surtout pour avoir vu le regard de Neal, ce fut lui qui reprit la parole.<p>

_- Snow a raison Régina, c'est ta place, d'autant qu'en plus du fait qu'elle te soit légitime de par ton statut de reine, elle l'ait aussi du fait de la puissance de ta magie bien supérieure aux autres.  
><em>

Tous furent encore plus étonnés d'entendre David prononcer de telles paroles, prouvant ainsi définitivement à tous qu'il acceptait la place de Régina dans le Royaume et dans sa famille. Killian ayant vu les différentes émotions de la brune durant ces demandes, finit par intervenir lui qui jusque là, était resté silencieux. Il posa sa main délicatement sur celle de la brune avant de sortir les arguments qui finiraient de la convaincre.

_- Ma reine, c'est une merveilleuse idée, de plus David à raison, aucune magie n'est plus puissante que la tienne il est donc de ton devoir de vérifier de la possibilité des propositions qui seront faites_

- Mais…je peux y être présente…sans…

- _Régina, mes parents et Hook ont raison, tu es la mieux placée pour t'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucune faille dans le plan. Et en prenant la place qui te revient lors de ce conseil, personne ne pourra chercher à discuter tes décisions._

_- Très bien, vous m'avez convaincu mais j'y met une condition, Snow tu seras à mes côtés, après tout si je reprends mon trône pour ce Conseil, ta place est auprès de moi, là où tu aurais toujours dû être._

_- Et j'en serais honorée, même si je ne serais certainement que peu utile (elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être émue des paroles de la brune qui par ces simples mots s'excusait à nouveau mais face à toute la famille)_  
><em><br>- Waouh…. C'est la première fois que je vais assister à un Conseil où l'ordre naturel des choses sera en place, ca va être trop bizarre du coup._

_- Emma ne t'emballes pas, l'ordre naturel aujourd'hui c'est tes parents à la tête du Royaume, je n'ai plus ma place de Reine comme avant et cela me convient parfaitement. J'accepte pour aider ta mère car je sais qu'en plus la magie n'est pas son sujet de prédilection._

Snow avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère avec cette question qu'elle devait au départ poser à Régina en tête à tête ne voulant pas l'obliger mais au vu des réactions des autres et particulièrement de David, elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait ainsi. Régina avait retrouvé le sourire et discuté avec Emma et leur fils qui lui était déçu de ne pouvoir y assister et donc de ne pas pouvoir voir sa mère en action. Alors sous le regard semi choqué de Régina, Snow promit à son petit-fils qu'il aurait l'occasion de la voir faire dans d'autres circonstances où il pourrait être présent, ajoutant en regardant sa belle-mère que se serait d'ailleurs certainement l'une des choses les plus importantes de sa formation de prince. En effet elle ajouta que pour elle il n'y avait pas meilleure modèle à prendre sur la façon de se tenir et d'être pour s'imposer seul face à son peuple et en gagner le respect.

Sous le compliment et ayant encore en tête les mots de David, Régina rougit légèrement sous le regard bienveillant et ému de sa belle-fille.

Le repas se termina ainsi dans la bonne humeur et Henry fut envoyé au lit, l'heure étant déjà bien tardive pour le jeune prince.  
>Neal qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'échange et surtout la place que ses beaux-parents rendaient volontairement à Régina, se dirigea aussitôt vers Emma afin de l'accaparer avant que la brune ne puisse bouger puisqu'elle souhaitait une bonne nuit à son fils.<br>Cherchant à se venger mais aussi à faire ouvrir les yeux à Emma il s'approcha d'elle très près, lui parlant bas de façon à ce que personne n'entende. La jeune femme qui allait alors se reculer un peu n'en fit rien lorsqu'il commença à lui demander si elle pensait vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de rendre un tel pouvoir à la méchante reine, qu'elle pourrait chercher à en profiter…Refusant de le laisser dire mais ne voulant surtout pas que la brune ne l'entende elle lui répondit de la même manière, serrée contre lui pour pouvoir presque lui chuchoter qu'il racontait n'importe quoi et qu'il était temps qu'il cesse de l'appeler ainsi. Et elle lui rappela que si ses parents lui faisait confiance ainsi qu'elle et son fils, il serait temps qu'il remarque qu'il était le seul à ne pas être capable d'avancer et de passer au-dessus.

Lorsqu'elle eu dit ce qu'elle souhaitait Emma se retourna voulant rejoindre son amie mais tout ce qu'elle pu voir ce fut Régina au bras de Hook, partant vers les extérieurs alors que celui-ci avait l'air de lui parler tendrement. Elle fut alors triste et déçue de constater qu'une fois encore son amie partait sans même lui dire au-revoir. Elle était dans ses pensées ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait l'impression de se sentir fuie par celle-ci, si bien qu'elle ne réagit pas vraiment lorsque Neal lui prit la main pour ensuite la tirer légèrement à lui pour à leur tour quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que passèrent plusieurs jours pendant lesquels tous se retrouvaient pour partager les repas puis vaquant chacun de leur côté à leurs occupations. Les deux femmes se retrouvaient chaque jour pour travailler ensemble leurs magies discutant de choses et d'autres mais jamais de leurs couples respectifs, Régina faisant son possible pour que les contacts physiques entre elles soient minimes. Emma qui était une grande tactile surtout avec la brune en était frustrée mais elle l'avait accepté comprenant que Régina veuille s'en tenir à une relation amicale plus conventionnelle même si ni l'une ni l'autre ne pourrait accepter de perdre l'autre ou de trop s'en éloigner.<br>Le reste du temps il y avait des réunions du Conseil auquel Régina avait reprit sa place sans aucune difficulté, tous ayant reconnus qu'elle était la mieux placée pour présider ce qui avait d'autant plus mit Neal en colère qui avait espérer que le reste des participants soient contre l'idée. Plusieurs solutions commençaient à émerger mais aucune suffisamment sûre pour le moment pour que la brune accepte de la valider.

Et lorsque les deux femmes n'étaient pas ensembles, elles passaient leur temps accompagné respectivement par Neal et Hook. Régina devait lutter de plus en plus contre sa nature qui tentait de refaire surface, particulièrement quand elle voyait Neal considérer Emma comme sa propriété alors qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'il lui manquait l'étincelle dans le regard qui prouverait qu'elle était réellement heureuse. Ou encore lorsque ce dernier tenter une fois de plus de prendre Mary ou de l'approcher alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas et qu'il insister la laissant pleurer en clamant qu'il fallait juste qu'elle s'habitue à lui.

Dans ces moments là, Killian devenait un atout majeur pour la brune, réussissant par ses gestes et ses paroles calme et tendrement amicale à la calmer et à se battre contre son côté noir. Il l'emmenait se promener, se défouler ou encore parfois juste loin des regards pour la laissait un moment faire ressortir les émotions trop fortes, la magie trop retenue puis il l'aidait à redevenir Régina, lui permettant d'enfermer à nouveau la méchante reine comme si les deux étaient aujourd'hui dissociées.

Emma quant à elle se laissait un peu vivre, acceptant les invitations de Neal pour des ballades ou encore pour aller au village, parfois ils emmenaient les enfants avec eux, se promenant comme une famille. Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même il n'y avait pas cette étincelle magique avec Neal mais il était là, il l'aimait et été le père de ses enfants, ou du moins de son fils alors c'était la solution qui semblait la plus adaptée, la plus simple. Après tout elle ne connaissait rien dans le grand amour alors peut-être qu'il lui fallait du temps ou un esprit plus libre pour qu'elle n'en prenne conscience.

Mais lorsqu'il lui laissait un peu de temps elle restait avec sa fille qu'elle voyait peu avec les entraînements et autres divers devoirs liés à son rang. C'était ses instants et ceux où son fils se joignaient à elles qu'elle chérissait le plus, ses moments de bonheur où elle oubliait Régina aux bras de Hook, Neal trop présent, la malédiction, tous ces moments où elle n'était plus qu'Emma la maman et où son cœur était quasiment en paix.

Et pendant presque quinze jours, la vie chez les Charming se déroula ainsi, sans surprise, chacun faisant sa vie dans son coin, imaginant ce que les autres faisaient sans jamais en avoir de réelles confirmations. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors verdict ? Vous me suivez toujours ?<strong>_

_**Merci encore à tous et à la semaine prochaine !**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Et oui me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et j'avoue que je ne suis plus sûre de ma fic ! Et oui je doute de la suite et que celle-ci vous plaise car en vous lisant je me rends compte que beaucoup pense que c'est trop lent et que ça n'avance pas ! En gros vous avez l'air d'attendre simplement le SQ avéré et la mort lente et douloureuse de Neal ! Mon problème c'est que je ne l'ai pas écrite ainsi car je ne voulais pas trahir la série de trop ! Et vous avouerez que dans celle-ci les rapports entre perso et même les différente partie n'avance pas très rapidement, ça prend parfois une saison ou une demie. **

**Bref, je ne sais plus si je continue ou si je passe directement à la fin en faisant sauter pour le coup presque une vingtaine de chapitre. Je vais continuer à y réfléchir et en attendant je vous poste le chapitre qui suit ma logique ! **

**Pour info, je rentre dans une trilogie qui va définitivement vous donner envie de tuer Neal et peut-être même d'attenter à l'intégrité physique de Henry, mais soyez indulgents avec le second ce n'est qu'un enfant ! **

**Une fois n'est pas coutume comme je n'ai pas pu vous répondre en mp, je vais le faire ici, d'autant que j'avoue que je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews sur ce chapitre (en fait je me disais que deux ou trois ça serait déjà bien ! ) )**

_**Manpsg**_** : Je fais gaffe promis mais je sais que sur cela risque de m'arriver sous peu dans les prochains chapitres ! Et au cas où il y a de grosses fautes, fait gaffe au plafond ça peut faire très mal !**

** : merci de rester fidèle et si je continue comme c'était prévu, Emma se réveillera bientôt ! Pour les questions elle se les pose mais sans réponse pour le moment elle laisse faire un peu !**

_**Kailyaenzo**_** : merci à toi aussi de continuer ! Oui elle commence à se rebeller et va continuer. **

**Swann33 : Effectivement rien de bon à venir, bien au contraire. Et pour Neal j'en fais mon affaire mais pas tout en une fois ce serait trop gentil pour lui !**

_**Camlapro **_**: un pas en avant deux en arrière c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé de la relation Emma Régina donc pas étonnant que je l'applique LOL ! Même si je vois que cela à l'air de déplaire à pas mal de monde ! Merci en tout cas de rester malgré tout !**

_**Lady KastaG **_**: Pour Neal on est d'accord ) Pour Hook, beaucoup de personne aime le perso que j'en ai fait et j'en suis ravie car je suis sûre qu'au fond c'est pas un méchant et qu'il peut être un très bon allié. **

_**Joegana**_** : Et oui toi aussi tu fais partie de ceux qui veulent le tuer, alors ben…ça va être encore pire en fait ! Pour Régina je voulais qu'elle reprenne cette place qui est la sienne et qu'elle prouve qu'elle peut la tenir sans être l'Evil Queen**

_**Ambre Edwards **_**: Comme je l'ai dit en intro, je comprends que certain trouve ça trop lent et je réfléchit à couper la fic…**

_**Lolilo96**_** : Merci pour ton soutien ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que certains comprennent et attendent **

_**GraniteW **_**Merci de rester ! Pour ton image mentale garde là, je pense que tu pourrais la vérifier d'ici deux chapitres si je les mets dans l'ordre prévu. **

_**Zeb410 **_**: Enfin quelqu'un qui y voit une pause qui fait parfois du bien…MERCI ! Et oui tout se prépare t'inquiète pas !**

_**Bluemoon61**_** : une fois de plus ton analyse est juste et je sais parfaitement que tu y passes du temps, un grand merci à toi pour ton soutien et ta présence ! Effectivement Neal est le fil rouge et je ne peux donc pas le virer d'un coup ! Quant à Régina comme je l'ai dit à Joegana je tenais réellement à lui rendre sa place, elle en est digne et elle est tellement majestueuse que je ne la vois pas autre part que sur le trône !**

_**Guest**_** : je ne sais pas qui tu es et je vois que pour toi aussi c'est lent donc je verrais ce que je fais après. **

**Voilà voilà, j'ai fait le tour, désolée si c'est un peu long mais vous prenez le temps de me laisser vos impressions donc il est normal et légitime que j'y réponde ! **

**Je vais donc vous laisser lire maintenant en espérant que malgré tout je ne perde pas trop d'entre vous d'ici la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p>L'AVEU DE HENRY<p>

Pendant ces deux semaines où la vie passait simplement, à l'inverse des adultes, qui même s'ils tentaient tous de prouver le contraire, savaient que le bonheur n'était pas là, pour henry ça y ressemblait vraiment. Le jeune garçon avait l'occasion de passer du temps avec chacune de ses mères ainsi qu'avec le reste de sa famille, il avait commencé les vrais entraînements comme il les appelait en référence à son épée et il montait de plus en plus souvent à cheval. Au fil des jours il avait aussi pris l'habitude de retrouver ses mères à la fin de leur séance de magie pour profiter d'un moment avec les deux en même temps et ils s'amusaient toujours bien, les deux femmes profitant de ces instants pour oublier tout le reste et n'être que les deux mamans du petit garçon. Et petit à petit avec le temps il avait même fini par leur faire accepter sa présence un peu plus tôt car il aimait les voir travailler ensemble, il aimait les voir s'entendre, parfois s'énerver comme avant quand elles n'y arrivaient pas et surtout il aimait voir l'évolution d'Emma et ce que leurs deux magies pouvaient créer. Hormis lors de leurs séances les deux femmes n'avaient que peu de contacts réels, sans les autres autour, alors lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient et plus encore lorsque leur fils était présent, elles n'avaient pas à se forcer pour sourire et se sentir bien, elles l'étaient tout simplement. Et pour Henry que tous s'évertuer à protéger et tenter de lui faire garder un minimum d'innocence, le monde était enfin parfait et il était heureux.

Ce jour-là en rejoignant son père pour s'entraîner puis se promener, le jeune garçon était heureux. Il avait une fois de plus assister à une partie de la séance de ses mères et elles lui avaient créé des fleurs, des étoiles et plein d'autre chose avec rien d'autre que leurs mains et leurs magies ensembles.

La seconde chose qui le mettait encore plus de bonne humeur était qu'il avait eu l'occasion de retourner avec sa mère dans son château quelques fois lorsqu'elle devait s'y rendre pour régler certains détails et elle lui avait fait la surprise d'une nouvelle aile qu'elle avait restaurée et dans laquelle elle avait installée une salle d'entrainement pour lui, une salle de jeux pour sas sœur et lui et même une autre salle d'entraînement mais qui était réservée cette fois à ses mères pour la magie car tout était fait pour qu'elles soient protégées et que rien ne puisse en sortir. Il n'avait maintenant qu'une hâte, que Emma puisse voir tout cela mais il savait que pour le moment ce n'était pas possible.

Henry n'étant qu'un enfant, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait déjà enduré, restait très naïf à certaines choses et particulièrement en ce qui concernait les relations entre ses trois parents. Alors lorsque pendant qu'il jouait avec son père celui-ci parla de façon innocente de Régina, le jeune garçon ne pu taire son bonheur. Il avait plaisir à parler de sa mère car aujourd'hui, après avoir renié celle-ci pendant un long moment, il était particulièrement fier d'elle, de ce qu'elle était devenue et il était fier d'être son fils.

_- Tu sais papa, je suis content que ça se passe mieux pour tout le monde, lorsque j'ai retrouvé la mémoire j'ai eu peur de savoir ce que maman avait pu devenir. _

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu sais ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas confiance en elle…_

_- NON ! Au contraire, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus la méchante reine, elle aide les autres et surtout maman et mes grands-parents._

_- Peut-être mais beaucoup ont encore peur d'elle, surtout dans les villages aux alentours du Royaume_

_- C'est parce qu'ils ne voient pas qui elle est devenue ni comment elle se comporte mais avec le temps ils comprendront. Après tout elle n'a plus rien fait de mal depuis que vous êtes rentrés et c'est elle qui va les sauver tous !_

_- Oui…enfin…avec ta mère, elle a eu besoin de vous faire revenir pour y arriver et même si je suis content de vous avoir à mes côtés ta mère et toi, cela vous met en danger. _

_- Tu sais il ne peut rien nous arriver ni a Mary, maman nous protège tout les trois et en plus c'est elle qui apprend la magie à man' et elle a fait de super progrès._

_- Comment sais-tu cela ? _

_- Je vais souvent les rejoindre à la fin des séances, j'aime bien les regarder travailler ensemble et en plus on rigole bien. _

_- Je suppose que ta mère doit effectivement bien en profiter pour engueuler Emma comme avant, c'est sûr que ça doit être drôle dans un sens._

_- Non, en fait c'est plutôt rare qu'elles se disputent et souvent c'est man' qui s'en prend la première à maman parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose mais maman finit pas la calmer, elles sourient, recommencent et elles finissent toujours par réussir. _

_- Oh…dans ce cas…_

_- Je peux te dire un secret ? _

_- Bien sûr Henry, je suis ton père !_

_- Je suis vraiment content d'être ici et que mes deux mamans s'entendent aussi bien, je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais pourtant j'avais tout tenté à Storybrook. Mais depuis qu'on est ici c'est magique tout va super bien et en plus Mary adore ma deuxième maman alors quand elle grandira ça fera un peu comme pour moi et quand j'irais chez maman je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera que ma sœur vienne aussi. En plus maman a tout ce qu'il faut au château, on a déjà nos chambres depuis le premier jour et maintenant il y a même des salles de jeux et des pièces d'entraînement, j'ai hâte d'y retourner avec Mary et man' pour qu'elle voit tout ça._

Neal écoutait son fils et prenait conscience de plus en plus du risque que représentait Régina, Henry y était très attaché et elle risquait de lui prendre aussi Mary. Depuis que la brune était revenue au château il avait pensé qu'une certaine distance s'était installée entre les deux femmes car même si elles parlaient ensemble et qu'elles s'entendaient plutôt bien, elles parlaient ensemble et qu'elles s'entendaient plutôt bien, elles ne passaient que peu de temps à deux hors de leurs séances. Pourtant plus il écoutait Henry et plus il avait l'impression qu'il se trompait alors il fut convaincu que la reine préparait un sale coup pour récupérer son fils ce qui le priverait lui de la famille qu'il voulait reconstruire avec Emma et ses enfants. Malgré la colère qu'il sentait grandir en lui il reprit calmement, voulant plus d'informations de la part du jeune homme. 

_- Tu sais Henry maintenant ta vie et celle de ta mère ainsi que de ta sœur est ici, au château de tes grands-parents. Et même si tes mères s'entendent ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elles sont de grandes amies. Elles ont chacune leur vie et leur château alors même si tu passeras toujours du temps chez Régina, ce ne sera sûrement plus avec ta sœur et ta mère. _

_- Non, je suis sûr qu'elles sont amies, je le vois quand on est à trois ou quand elles travaillent ensemble, elles sont heureuses, elles sourient et n'arrêtent pas de se taquiner. Je sais qu'il y a un lien très fort entre elles qui se crée, en plus si elles étaient comme avant et qu'elles ne faisaient qu'être d'accord pour mon bien ça se verrait car avant jamais elles n'ont été proches. _

_- Comment ça ? qu'est ce que tu appelles proches ? _

_- Ben je ne sais pas mais j'ai jamais vu maman prendre qui que ce soit par le bras ou la main ou même faire une étreinte à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et pour man' c'est pareil, même avec moi où ses parents il lui a fallut du temps pour accepter qu'on la touche. Alors que quand elles sont à deux c'est naturel, ça ne leur pose pas de problème alors je sais qu'au fond elles s'aiment bien. _

Neal avait du mal à y croire, lui qui n'obtenais à peine que des baisers de la blonde et chastes pour les trois quart, elle se trouvait être plus démonstrative et tactile avec la méchante reine. C'en était trop pour lui, il voulait récupérer Emma quoi qu'il en coûte, il voulait sa famille telle qu'il l'avait si souvent rêvé plus jeune et aujourd'hui il refusait de laisser qui que ce soit se mettre en travers de sa route même si il s'agissait de la plus grande magicienne du Royaume. Il en avait suffisamment apprit avec son fils pour comprendre qu'il lui fallait accélérer les choses avec Emma et pour cela il fallait avant tout qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il voulait plus et ensuite il fallait que Mary accepte enfin qu'il l'approche et s'occupe d'elle sans le repousser constamment.

Neal avait mit fin l'air de rien à la conversation ne voulant surtout pas se trahir face à son fils puis ils étaient rentrés au château plus tôt que prévu mais Henry ne s'en plaignit pas, content d'aller passer du temps avec sa sœur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux lui glaça le sang, faisant échos aux paroles prononcées plus tôt par son fils. En effet, Emma et Régina étaient installées sur l'un des fauteuils côtes à côte, collées l'une à l'autre plus que nécessaire à son goût et elles discutaient en toute discrétion, tout en dorlotant la petite Mary qui était installée dans les bras de Régina et tenait en même temps la main de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Hook, David et Snow étaient installés à la table un peu plus loin discutant eux aussi tout en laissant de l'intimité aux deux femmes. 

Henry ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre ses mères et s'installa à genoux aux pieds de celles-ci, caressant sa petite sœur avant de se mettre à discuter avec les deux femmes. Il fallut quelques secondes à Neal pour se calmer et rejoindre la famille installée. Il hésita alors sous le regard soucieux de Killian, avant de se diriger vers Emma, se baissant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un sourire comme si ce geste était normal et naturel puis il s'installa à ses côtés commençant à lui parler, prenant des nouvelles du bébé avant de parler de l'entrainement de son fils.

Il ignora totalement Régina ainsi que le fait qu'il venait d'interrompre les deux femmes, voulant surtout prouver à tous et particulièrement à la brune que sa place était aux côtés de Emma et cela en toutes circonstance. 

La reine avait sentie les magies de la mère et de l'enfant réagir à cette arrivée, liées toutes ensembles grâce à la petite, les flux magiques passaient entre elles sans même qu'elles ne puissent les contrôler et elle fut contente d'être pour l'instant la seule à pouvoir les analyser et les comprendre car celles qui se libéraient d'elle à ce moment là étaient tout sauf bienveillantes.

Sous le regard triste et désolée d'Emma, Régina lui remit la petite dans les bras avant de se lever au moment même ou Killian qui avait vu toute la scène, venait vers elle lui rappelant la promesse d'une ballade faite plus tôt. La brune leva les yeux sur lui, le remerciant silencieusement de ce mensonge puis elle s'excusa et le suivit voulant quitter les lieux au plus vite bine qu'à ce moment précis elle pu voir le regard de la blonde changer en colère alors qu'elle le porter sur l'homme qui venait de les séparer. 

* * *

><p>A l'instant précis où ils passaient les portes du château, Killian eut la peur de sa vie, sans le prévenir ou lui laisser le temps de réagir, Régina lui attrapa la main et ils disparurent dans une fumée violette pour réapparaître dans le château de la reine quelques secondes plus tard.<p>

Pendant que l'homme tentait de se reprendre, Régina fulminait déjà et avait commencé à détruire une partie des choses ornant la pièce. D'un revers de la main elle avait envoyé au sol tout ce qui se trouvait sur la console à ses côtés avant de prendre une petite bouteille sans regarder de quoi il s'agissait pour la lancer contre le miroir voulant faire disparaitre le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait comme si celui-ci la narguait. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant et sa magie devenait incontrôlable, elle avait besoin de la laisser sortir alors d'un simple geste elle fit tomber tous les rideaux qui se déchirèrent au passage. Le pirate voulut l'arrêter mais il comprit vite qu'il valait mieux attendre quelques minutes en voyant le regard teinté de violet de la brune alors il se calla contre un mur tentant du mieux possible d'éviter de se trouver sur la trajectoire d'un objet. Tout volait en tous sens, les meubles légers s'envolaient pour s'écraser contre les murs ainsi que les décorations et autres babioles qui traversaient la pièce ou implosaient sur elles-mêmes. D'un coup il vit le lit être retourné et lorsque la magie commença à sortir sous forme d'éclair des mains de la reine, il su qu'il fallait l'arrêter avant que l'un d'eux ne soient blessés ou qu'elle mette le feu à son propre château. Il profita donc d'un moment de répit entre deux attaques pour prendre calmement la parole. 

_- Majesté vous devez vous reprendre, je pense que la chambre d'Emma ne peut souffrir plus_

_- Quoi ?oh…_

Régina prit alors conscience que involontairement elle s'était rendue dans la chambre de son amie directement et qu'elle venait de saccager la pièce au passage. Cela suffit à faire partir la rage et la magie noire qui s'était à nouveau insinué en elle et à la place Régina, redevenant elle-même s'effondra en pleurs à genoux au milieu des éclats et débris en tout genre, laissant couler les larmes.

_- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? je viens de détruire sa chambre…_

_- Régina ce n'est rien, elle n'aura pas à le savoir, il suffit de tout remettre…comme avant. _

_- Je n'y arrive plus, je ne contrôle plus mon côté noir, je ne tiendrais plus ainsi très longtemps_

_- Bien sûr que si tu le contrôles, se ce n'était pas le cas c'est le château des Charming et surtout Neal qui e aurait fait les frais. Ne sois pas si sévère envers toi-même, tu as mal et dans ces moments là on fait beaucoup de choses… (le tutoiement était à nouveau de rigueur maintenant que face à lui il avait Régina et non plus la Méchante Reine) _

_- Merci Killian, merci d'être intervenu, je suis désolée de te mêler à cela. _

_- Ce n'est pas d'y être mêlé qui me dérange mais plus le fait de mentir à Emma. Elle pense que nous sommes en couple et tu la laisses y croire. _

_- Elle se fiche pas mal de cela et si ça peut lui permettre de se sentir plus sereine et à l'aise pour être heureuse dans son couple c'est ce qui compte. _

_- Je n'y crois pas vraiment Majesté mais si c'est ce que tu penses être le mieux alors soit._

Régina ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux mais pour le moment elle préférait ne pas se poser trop de question ayant assez à faire avec sa lutte contre son ancienne personnalité qu'elle refusait de voir réapparaître pour de bon. Elle se releva à l'aide de la main tendue par son ami et d'un simple mouvement de la main répara tous les dégâts causés plus tôt. Puis sans un mot elle quitta cette chambre bien trop silencieuse et vide à son goût pour se diriger vers la sienne. Killian se dirigea alors vers le salon sachant que ce soir ils ne seraient pas à la table des Charming et qu'il pourrait s'il passait devant la chambre de Régina, l'entendre pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'une fois encore elle s'endorme d'un sommeil bercé par le chagrin et la douleur.

* * *

><p>En quittant la table ce soir-là, Neal était content, son petit jeu avait été payant puisque ni la reine ni Hook ne s'étaient présentés au repas, Régina les ayant excusé par une missive royale envoyée magiquement à Snow.<p>

Emma avait été atteinte et déçue, il le savait, il l'avait vu de suite à son regard alors il avait une fois de plus sauté sur l'occasion lui proposant une petite ballade nocturne pour l'aider à se calmer, jouant la carte de la compréhension face au comportement blessant de la brune. 

Alors qu'il attendait son retour puisqu'elle avait tenu à coucher elle-même ses enfants, il réfléchissait assis sur un banc de pierre à la sortie du château côté jardin comme convenu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensez qu'il était temps d'agir car jusque là les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas rapprochées en présence d'autres membres de la famille à part leur fils, hors cette fois elles l'avaient fait et pire encore Hook n'avait pas réagit, au contraire il avait profité du moment pour simplement faire la causette au couple princier ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Connaissant le caractère plutôt possessif du pirate, Neal avait pensé naïvement qu'il serait un allié précieux mais à la place celui-ci laissait s'installer une nouvelle complicité entre les deux femmes.

Il avait beau y réfléchir encore et encore il ne trouvait pas de solution à son problème, il ne pouvait rien faire directement à la reine, il y perdrait tout ce pour quoi il se battait, son fils et Emma, sa famille, sa fin heureuse. Il avait essayé d'obtenir les faveurs d'Emma en passant par la petite Mary mais il n'arrivait à rien, au contraire cela l'éloignait un peu plus de la blonde. Il avait réellement cru qu'il pourrait amadouer l'enfant qui n'était qu'un bébé, après tout il lui fallait un père et il pouvait bien jouer ce rôle puisque personne ne s'était manifesté.

Son seul rival dans cette course à la paternité aurait pu être Killian mais il avait été honnête sur le fait que cela demeurait impossible. Alors il avait tenté sa chance et Emma espérait tant une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à creuser beaucoup plus, persuadée que ce ne pouvait être que l'un des deux et c'est bien ainsi qu'il avait pu la voir revenir vers lui.

Mais la petite le rejetait encore et il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen que cela cesse et cela devait peut-être passer par un rapprochement avec Emma, après tout les enfants avaient une grande capacité à ressentir les émotions de leurs parents et cela ne lui serait pas désagréable, bien au contraire car il commençait sérieusement à ne plus supporter d'avoir une relation qui n'en avait que le nom. 

Sa décision était prise, si Emma était capable de rapprochement physique avec Régina alors il était normal qu'il y ait droit aussi, après tout ils étaient un couple et il savait qu'une fois leur relation à nouveau consommée il lui serait bien plus facile de fonder sa famille et d'obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaité. Après tout, bien des années auparavant ce qui les réunissaient toujours que ce soit après des disputes ou pour se faire pardonner quelque chose… se passait toujours sous la couette, donc ce serait pareil cette fois encore. 

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà…. <strong>

**Bon comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a malgré tout quelques petites révélations importantes dans ce chapitre. **

**Maintenant comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais plus trop comment continuer cette histoire et il me faut y réfléchir, je ne suis donc pas certaine de vous mettre un chapitre la semaine prochaine, il me faudra peut-être plus de temps pour me décider. **

**En attendant j'espère vivement avoir vos réactions car j'adore toujours autant vous lire. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez également de la question qui me pose problème. **

**A bientôt**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bonsoir (ou bonjour),**_

_**Tout d'abord je souhaitais vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires suite au dernier chapitre et particulièrement sur mes questions sur ma fic et la façon de la continuer. J'ai bien conscience que l'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde mais il m'a fallu faire un choix et grâce à vos messages et vos avis, j'ai fini par faire celui de continuer cette histoire comme elle a été écrite car après tout pour ma part c'est enviro mois de boulot ! De plus, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait la même réflexion à savoir que chacun écrit comme il ressent et pour reprendre la phrase de l'un d'entre vous « il y a autant de fic différente que d'auteur » (bon a peu près la phrase car je l'ai plus sous les yeux) et cela a fini de me convaincre.**_

_**Je sais que certains ne seront pas contents de l'apprendre mais pour ceux à qui j'ai répondu en privé, ça a plutôt l'air d'être le contraire et comme vous avez été plus nombreux à me dire de continuer que de changer, on continue !**_

_**Je voudrais malgré tout réparer une petite chose, car je ne suis pas certaine de m'être faite bien comprendre la dernière fois, OUI Neal est un c** et le restera jusqu'au dernier chapitre ou presque mais NON il ne faudra pas attendre la fin pour le SQ, qui au contraire va arriver sous très peu je vous rassure !**_

_**Il me reste une dernière chose à faire, répondre ici à une guest (Isa) car tu es la seule à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en privé, tout d'abord un grand merci pour ton commentaire et encore plus en sachant que j'ai le privilège d'avoir obtenu ton tout premier sur une fic. Ton avis très éclairé m'a été d'une grande aide dans mon choix et j'espère sincèrement que la suite de ma fic te plaira toujours autant.**_

_**C'est vrai qu'écrire doit rester un plaisir avant tout et lorsque je vois que depuis toutes ces questions je reste bloqué à ne plus pouvoir finir mon chapitre en cours, je pense qu'il est temps que je sois effectivement un peu égoïste.**_

_**Voilà, sur cela je vais vous laisser lire la suite, tout en vous prévenant malgré tout que vous allez avoir encore plus envie de tuer Neal pour les deux chapitres à venir et cette fois je pense que vous trouverez de nombreuses manières de le torturer !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Une famille pour Neal<p>

Emma avait prit le temps d'aller coucher ses enfants, elle sentait le besoin de s'isoler un peu, souffrant de l'absence de son amie. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu quitter le salon elle ne s'en était pas étonnée après tout si elle avait été à sa place elle aurait fait exactement la même chose sachant qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter une telle intrusion pour se retrouver ensuite ignorée de la sorte.

Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour en faire la remarque à Neal lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls quelques minutes plus tard alors que leur fils avait emmené sa sœur pour aller lui donner le bain avec Snow. Neal s'était alors excusé lui expliquant qu'il voulait juste passer du temps avec elle et les enfants et qu'il n'avait fait que parler d'Henry ce qui selon lui était un sujet pouvant convenir à Régina. Même si elle avait du mal à le croire elle avait finit par lâcher lui demandant de ne pas recommencer et de faire attention à ne pas rejeter Régina ainsi la prochaine fois et d'autant plus quand elles étaient en train de discuter.

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva Emma s'étonna de ne pas y voir son amie, pensant qu'elle avait un peu de retard elle allait ressortir de la pièce pour l'attendre mais c'est alors que sa mère était arrivée et lui avait expliqué la lettre reçue. La blonde ne fut pas la seule déçue et attristée par la nouvelle, elle avait vu la tête de son fils et savait qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle.

Le repas avait été plutôt rapide ce qui fut au goût de tous car l'ambiance n'y était pas des plus joyeuse et Henry dans ses pensées ne pu pas servir de relai pour cette fois. Emma n'avait fait que réfléchir et plus elle le faisait, plus elle se rendait compte que Neal n'avait pas réussit à obtenir son cœur puisqu'à ce moment là elle lui en voulait, sûre et certaine que l'absence de son amie était du à son comportement. Mais autre chose l'embêtait, l'absence de Hook qui lui confirmait qu'il était de toute évidence avec la brune. Et même si elle faisait son possible pour accepter la situation, se persuadant en permanence que Régina avait elle aussi droit à sa fin heureuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur très significatif, de la jalousie. Elle faisait son possible pour ne rien montrer et pour que son amie puisse être heureuse mais ça lui était de plus en plus difficile. Alors Neal peu à peu elle le savait devenait son plan de replis pour ne pas flancher.

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle berçait sa fille qui s'endormait peu à peu dans ses bras, elle laissa couler une unique larme s'autorisant à ne pas se cacher ses émotions à elle-même.

A cet instant précis elle le savait, elle aurait voulu que ce soit son amie qui l'attende pour aller faire un tour, elle avait voulu que la brune face l'effort d'accepter sa décision d'offrir une chance à Neal comme elle le faisait pour elle et le capitaine.

Elle ne pouvait nier avoir vu le regard de la Reine, triste et déçu qui s'était posé sur elle lorsqu'elle lui avait mit la petite dans les bras, elle ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer qu'elle avait quelques secondes avant ressentit une sensation étrange. C'était comme une énergie particulière qui l'avait traversé apportant avec elle de la tristesse mais aussi une certaine colère assez puissante.

Elle ne le comprenait pas, ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle savait une chose, cela ne venait pas d'elle, ça lui était transmit par l'intermédiaire de sa fille. D'un côté elle en voulait à Régina de refuser de la comprendre et d'avoir prit la fuite ainsi car elle le savait c'était cela qui expliquait son absence de ce soir, la fuite suite à l'arrivée inopinée de Neal. Mais ce qui était pour elle pire que tout c'est qu'au moment précis où Régina avait abandonné, elle allait demander à Neal de les laisser finir de discuter mais la brune l'avait devancé en disparaissant avec Hook.

Après cela elle avait eu l'impression d'être trahie, trompée par son amie et cela lui avait fait plus mal que tout autre chose et elle s'était sentie soudain très seule. Lorsqu'elle avait vu à quelle vitesse Régina avait filé avec le pirate elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que l'arrivée de Neal avait été le bon prétexte pour la brune pour aller le retrouver plus rapidement afin d'avoir enfin un moment d'intimité. Et maintenant elle en voulait encore plus à la brune car sous le coup de ces émotions elle avait accepté la proposition de Neal alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller se promener dans les jardins et encore moins avec lui.

Pourtant maintenant elle n'avait plus d'excuse, sa princesse dormait à poings fermés et il était temps pour elle de rejoindre le jeune homme et pour quelques temps, il allait lui falloir jouer à la princesse et petite amie modèle même si elle ne le souhaité pas mais elle avait apprit dès son arrivée que si elle ne se pliait pas aux règles de son rang, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le voir et le faire savoir. Et Neal faisait parti de ceux qui ne se priverait pas de le lui rappeler et si déjà à ses parents elle ne laisserait jamais l'occasion de lui faire une remarque de ce type face à Régina ou qui pourrait revenir aux oreilles de la brune, elle la laisserait encore moins à Neal. Elle avait choisi de revenir et de ramener son fils au château, faisant de lui un prince dont la mère n'était autre que la Reine la plus majestueuse de ce Royaume alors elle ne pouvait se permettre aucun impair, refusant au plus profond d'elle-même de faire de l'ombre à son fils ou à Régina.

Elle se retrouvait donc là à se préparer mentalement à cette petite excursion, et quel autre choix avait-elle, après tout c'est elle et elle seule qui avait prit la décision de laisser à l'homme une place dans sa vie et celle de ses enfants alors elle devait agir en conséquences. Ne pouvant s'ôter le cœur, elle le mit simplement en position « off » comme si souvent lorsqu'elle était enfant, lui permettant au moins de moins souffrir puis elle partie le rejoindre en se rappelant d'être un peu plus attentive et de faire son maximum pour être une petite amie de bonne compagnie.

* * *

><p>Voyant le temps passé, le jeune homme avait fini par douter de la venue d'Emma jusqu'à ce qu'il entende enfin des pas se rapprocher et qu'il la vit le rejoindre. Elle avait le sourire ce qui était déjà un bon point, particulièrement avec ce qu'il allait lui demander ou plutôt lui montrer. Il savait que cette petite ballade était l'occasion rêvée pour le faire et la réaction qu'avait eue plus tôt la jeune femme en constatant l'absence de son amie le confortait dans l'idée. Alors lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près de lui, il lui tendit la main et il l'attira à lui pour un baiser sur lequel il n'insista pas, ne voulant pas la voir changer d'avis. Puis il l'entraîna vers les jardins tout en la gardant le plus près possible de lui, la tenant par la main puis passant rapidement son bras autour d'elle.<p>

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence profitant des beautés que leur offrait la nature, les fleurs et buissons bien entretenus ainsi que la légère brise qui s'était levée et était la bienvenue et qui pour Emma aurait pu en d'autre moment être simplement magique.

Au bout de vingt minutes environ, Neal prit cependant la parole, jugeant qu'ils étaient assez loin de tout et de tout le monde.

-_ Emma ça va ? Tu es bien silencieuse_

_- Oui pardon, je réfléchissais à tout ce qui est à venir_

_- Oh…c'est exactement ce que je faisais aussi. Même si je doute que nous pensions à la même chose_

_- …_

_- Ecoutes, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais j'ai l'impression que tu me rejettes encore un peu. Emma je t'aime et j'aimerais vraiment que toi et moi ça colle, comme avant, quand nous étions jeunes_

_- Neal nous ne sommes plus à cette époque, beaucoup de choses ont changé._

_- Je le sais mais mon amour pour toi est le même, je t'ai déjà perdu deux fois et je n'ai pas envie que cela se réitère. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es mon véritable amour et j'ai envie de vivre notre amour, j'ai envie de former enfin une famille avec toi et les enfants, j'ai envie de te retrouver comme avant, entière._

_- Neal pour le moment c'est le chaos dans ma tête, tu viens de le dire, c'est loin d'être évident pour moi, après un an ailleurs, me retrouver ici, princesse avec mes parents, ma famille, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis._

_- Je le sais cela mais raison de plus pour me laisser t'aider au moins par mon amour et de t'aider à te relaxer, à oublier l'espace d'un moment tous les problèmes et les questions._

_- C'est loin d'être aussi …facile…_

_- Emma, cela fait plus d'un mois que tu es rentrée et presque autant de temps que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble et pourtant tu restes distante, tu refuses mes caresses et parfois même mes baisers. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes aussi et peut-être que tes souvenirs manquants te reviendraient peu à peu._

_- Non mais je rêve ! Tu veux coucher avec moi sous prétexte de faire revenir mes souvenirs ! T'as pas trouvé mieux ?_

_- Non ! Je veux juste te prouver que je veux une vrai histoire, que je veux un véritable amour, former un couple uni, une famille_

_- Je ne suis pas prête pour tout ça, j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser pour le moment, je n'ai aucune envie de me lancer dans une relation compliquée ! Et puis je te rappelle que de toute façon c'est les choses que j'ai en tête pour les moments à venir qui fera qu'on aura ou non un futur ! Car si Régina et moi échouons, tu n'aura même plus à te poser la question._

Emma le savait, bien sûr qu'elle avait comprit qu'il attendait plus, à plusieurs reprises ses gestes étaient assez explicites et elle avait pu également le sentir à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il se collait à elle plus que de raison pour l'embrasser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, même si elle savait que pour leur laisser une vraie chance il faudrait qu'elle lui offre plus que de simples baisers trop souvent chastes. Mais comment pourrait-elle alors que son cœur n'était pas sûr et que sa tête lui imposait mille questions. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler des sentiments étranges qu'elle ressentait pour une certaine brune, ni l'effet que celle-ci pouvait avoir sur elle lorsqu'elles étaient seules, lorsque la reine posait ses mains sur elle ou la prenait dans une simple étreinte. Elle savait que le partage de leur magie y était certainement pour beaucoup mais sans certitude qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'offrir à lui, son cœur et son corps s'y refusant.

De son côté Neal commençait à perdre patience, les excuses de la blonde n'étaient pas valables et il le savait. Elle lui avait dit vouloir tenter quelque chose avec lui, lui laisser sa chance mais elle le repoussait toujours en refusant tout contact physique plus poussé. Certes ce n'était pas le plus important mais c'est ce qui à ses yeux ferait d'eux un vrai couple, de plus les paroles de Henry lui revenaient, elle ne se gênait pas pour laisser Régina l'étreindre ou lui prendre la main, au contraire elle y prenait plaisir et en était parfois même l'instigatrice, il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Lorsqu'il lui répondit son ton était un peu plus froid montrant que cela était loin de le satisfaire.

-_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué, je t'aime et tu m'as dit nous laisser une chance, nous avons des enfants ce qui prouve que nous avons été bien plus proche déjà._

_Il se calma en la voyant se tendre un peu et reprit sur un ton plus bas s'approchant pour l'enlacer et tentant de l'embrasser au passage._

_-Emma je te l'ai dit je t'aime et je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire, je veux juste une chance de te prouver que je veux être avec toi de façon entière et totale._

Emma le repoussa refusant de se laisser faire ainsi, il n'avait aucune considération pour ce qu'elle lui disait et ne pensait qu'à une chose, la mettre dans son lit. A ce moment là elle s'éloigne voulant plus que tout rentrer au château, retrouver le calme de sa chambre et la douceur auprès de sa fille.

Neal n'avait pas prit conscience que tout en lui parlant Emma par un chemin détourné qu'il ne connaissait pas spécialement, les avait ramené au château, si bien que lorsqu'elle s'éloigna quasiment en courant il ne pu que la suivre plus discrètement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Lorsqu'il la vit prendre le chemin de sa chambre, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, une fois dans celle-ci elle ne pourrait plus fuir et ne pourrait pas non plus hausser le ton au risque de réveiller sa fille. Alors il la suivit un peu plus rapidement une fois dans les couloirs déserts et il arriva juste à temps pour bloquer la porte et s'engouffrer dans la pièce alors que celle-ci allait fermer et à coup sûr verrouiller la porte.

* * *

><p>Emma pensait être tranquille et être libérée de cette discussion mais lorsqu'elle le vit à sa porte, instinctivement elle recula sans se démonter pour autant elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle avec un sourire particulier qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, celui qui disait « j'ai gagné ! Je vais avoir ce que je veux ! » Et cela ne la rassura pas. Toujours en s'approchant d'elle, il reprit la parole plus bas pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant dormant un peu plus loin dans son berceau.<p>

-_Emma je sais que tu en as envie toi aussi, toi et moi ça a toujours bien collé à ce niveau là et je suis certain que tu veux tout faire pour te souvenir et je suis sûr que ça marcherait._

_- Neal, je te l'ai dit, actuellement ma priorité va à mes enfants et à cette malédiction et je ne peux et ne VEUX pas penser à autre chose_

_- (_se rapprochant et l'embrassant_) Mes enfants sont aussi ma priorité et savoir leurs parents unis et épanouis ne peut-être que bénéfique pour eux. Je suis même certain que Mary m'accepterait mieux si elle te sentait plus sereine à mon égard._

_- Neal arrêtes s'il te plait ! Je te dis que je n'ai pas la tête à cela pour le moment alors tu peux parler des enfants ou de notre chance… ça ne changera rien, tu ne partageras pas mes draps cette nuit._

Emma avait parlé un peu plus fort sentant son étreinte se resserrer sur elle, elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais n'avait pas non plus envie de lui offrir ce qu'il réclamait comme un dû. Mary sous les éclats de voix bien que discrets, s'était réveillé et commença à remuer même si elle ne pleurait pas. Emma voulut alors s'éloigner de Neal pour aller voir sa fille mais il la retint contre lui avec un peu plus de force, recommençant à l'embrasser sans lui laisser le choix.

_-Tu vois elle ne pleure pas, prouves-lui qu'elle peut me faire confiance_

_- Quoi ? Non mais t'es sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment que je ferais quoi que ce soit devant ma fille !_

_- Oh ça va… ce n'est qu'une enfant de quelques mois, elle n'en aura même pas conscience, elle ne comprendra qu'une chose c'est que ses parents sont bien, ensemble et que sa mère aura l'air d'être comblée._

_- Faudrait peut-être voir à consulter… et cesser de te surestimer aussi…_

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire cela, qu'elle risquait de l'énerver plus encore mais elle ne pouvait rester à se taire face à de telles insinuations. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, le voir sortir de sa chambre.

Alors qu'Emma cherchait à s'éloigner il se remit à l'embrasser un peu plus rudement ne lui laissant pas la liberté de mouvement nécessaire pour se reculer, le tout sous le regard de la petite qui ne lâchait pas sa mère des yeux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Alors? qu'en pensez-vous?<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit à tous !**

**Pas de grand blabla aujourd'hui, juste un grand merci à vous tous de me lire, de me suivre, me soutenir et un MERCI spécial pour ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires, émettent des théories…. **

**Alors pour vous montrer à quel point cela me permet d'avancer et me touche, j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau en mettant un petit chapitre en plus cette semaine, sans que cela ne change mes habitudes du mercredi bien entendu. **

**Merci à ma femme S-Bmabelle qui a accepté de me relire au dernier moment pour vous éviter d'avoir trop mal aux yeux ! Et à compter du prochain chapitre je m'octroie une bêta donc normalement mes fautes de frappe et inattentions dues à l'heure tardive ne devraient plus être un problème.**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Prise de conscience. <strong>

Régina était chez elle, elle avait passé un long moment seule à pleurer de colère, de tristesse ou encore de peur. Tout se mélangeait en elle, ses sentiments et ses émotions se battaient entre eux pour savoir qui aurait la priorité dans son cœur, dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Pourtant elle voulait être forte, elle voulait plus que tout le bonheur de son amie et celui de son fils mais au fond d'elle-même elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ses doutes et craintes envers Neal. Après tout jusqu'à présent elle n'avait toujours pas compris comment il avait fait pour utiliser sa magie à elle lors de la conception de Mary et cela l'inquiétait.

Elle avait enfin fini par se calmer un peu se disant que le lendemain elle verrait Emma lors de leur séance et qu'elles la finiraient certainement sous les rires avec Henry. Mais alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir se détendre un peu et même peut-être trouver le sommeil elle fut soudain en proie à une colère incontrôlée et totalement infondée ce qui raviva encore plus ses craintes.

Sans chercher à comprendre, elle avait trouvé la présence de la seule personne alors capable de ne pas la laisser s'y engouffrer et donc la seule pouvant lui refuser le droit de laisser l'Evil Queen faire son retour.

En la voyant entrer Killian avait vite comprit le problème et sans chercher à en comprendre la raison il avait de suite commencé à lui parler, tentant avant tout de la rassurer et de la calmer.

* * *

><p>Au château des Charming, Emma était dans une colère noire mais elle ne pouvait ignorer que la peur la gagnait également peu à peu alors que Neal refusait toujours de la lâcher. Elle le savait elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait faire peur à sa fille pourtant elle aurait pu, elle sentait sa magie réagir aux gestes de l'homme qui maintenant tentait de laisser ses mains redécouvrir son corps qu'il considérait comme dû. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à en user, Régina lui avait répété à de nombreuses reprises que sa magie était celle de l'amour vrai et c'est la seule qu'elle pouvait contrôler. Ici en ce moment où la peur et la colère l'envahissaient elle risquerait de blesser sa propre fille et elle s'y refusait quoi que cela puisse lui en coûter car il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ce qu'elle ressentait et elle ne pourrait donc aucunement se contrôler. Elle avait laissé ses pensées vagabonder à leur gré et toutes les ramenaient à une seule personne, Régina, elle s'en voulait, son comportement avait fait fuir la brune, elle était en colère contre cet homme avec qui elle luttait maintenant presque au corps à corps et plus encore envers elle-même, se disant que si elle avait fait plus attention, si elle avait écouté ses sentiments jamais cela ne serait en train de se produire car Régina ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Elle se prit alors à espérer que la brune apparaisse, qu'elle la retrouve et la sauve de cet homme qui n'était plus lui-même.<p>

Pendant ses réflexions elle continuait à faire tout son possible pour repousser Neal mais celui-ci avait l'avantage de la force physique et il l'avait bloqué, la faisant reculer suffisamment pour qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre lui et le mur. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, que cela lui permettrait de comprendre où était son intérêt et qu'il pouvait lui prouver qu'il était son grand amour et que à quatre, ils pouvaient former une famille heureuse qui ferait le bonheur et la joie de tout le Royaume. Mais plus il lui parlait, plus il promenait ses mains sur elle et plus elle prenait conscience que son bonheur était ailleurs, que d'autres bras et d'autres mains la faisait réagir contrairement aux siens.

Profitant d'un moment de faiblesse de sa part alors qu'il tentait de lui ôter son haut, Emma réussit à le repousser un peu, elle voulait aller voir sa fille qui s'agitait plus que jamais dans son berceau, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'enfant dès lors qu'elle croisa son regard. Sous celui-ci son cœur se brisa et Neal en profita pour se rapprocher à nouveau et l'embrasser ou du moins tenter de le faire puisque ne voulant pas le laisser faire, elle le mordit fermement et soudain sans comprendre comment, elle se sentit libre. Il n'était plus contre elle, il ne la tenait plus alors elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas réellement conscience d'avoir fermé et elle le vit à l'autre bout de la pièce, tentant difficilement de se relever après sa rencontre à priori brutale avec le mur.

Tout désir l'avait quitté soudain remplacé par une colère qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu, il se releva et s'approcha à nouveau bien que cette fois il laissa entre eux une certaine distance. Il prit alors la parole d'un ton emplit de rage, ne faisant plus attention à l'enfant.

_- Comment peux-tu oser faire ça ? Jamais tu n'aurais osé par le passé, tu t'es bien foutu de tout le monde en jouant à la princesse malheureuse d'avoir perdu ses pouvoirs. Comment as-tu pu utiliser la magie sur moi ainsi, tu aurais pu me tuer ! Alors c'est comme ça maintenant, tu règles tes problèmes et états d'âme avec la magie, sans chercher autrement !_

Emma l'écoutait sans répondre, elle était en colère de le voir lui faire des reproches alors qu'il était sur le point de la forcer à lui offrir quelque chose sans qu'elle n'en soit consentante. Mais plus encore elle était restée sans voix, perdue face à ce qui venait de se produire car elle était consciente de n'avoir rien fait de tel. Elle n'avait pas utilisé sa magie ne se l'autorisant pas mais alors dans ce cas il n'y avait qu'une solution et elle tourna le regard vers sa fille qui la regardait tout en étant bien plus calme qu'auparavant.

Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié Neal qui continuait à lui hurler dessus lui expliquant qu'elle était devenue froide, sans cœur et qu'elle allait décevoir tout le royaume et bien d'autres choses encore. Seulement à cet instant rien ne l'atteignait, seule sa découverte comptait à ses yeux, Mary était bien dotée de magie mais en plus celle-ci était plus forte et importante qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle ne réagissait pas aux insultes de l'homme n'ayant aucun intérêt à ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle et ne souhaitant aucunement lui avouer que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait fait valser ainsi si facilement.

Pourtant un mot, un nom, la ramena à son discours alors que pour la première fois depuis le début du monologue elle lui lançait un regard assassin, noir comme jamais elle n'en avait eu envers personne.

_- Je m'en doutais, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec Régina depuis ton retour, elle t'as prise sous son emprise, tu deviens comme elle et utilises ses méthodes. Elle est le mal incarné, la plus méchante reine et magicienne que ce monde et les autres ont portés et c'est à ses côtés que tu aimes passer du temps ! Je ne te laisserais pas devenir comme elle, jamais je ne la laisserais faire de toi son double, crois-moi je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois, elle sera enfin là où elle doit être, dans sa tombe._

Cette fois Emma ne put se taire, elle bouillonnait, elle ne pouvait accepter qu'il parle de Régina de la sorte, qu'il la dénigre ni même qu'il ne prononce son nom. Alors pour la première fois elle prit la parole sur un ton froid, bas dans lequel il découvrit une colère qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné possible chez elle.

_- je t'interdis de parler d'elle, tu ne la connais pas, tu ne sais rien d'elle, tu l'insulte, la critique sur ce qu'elle était mais aujourd'hui tu es pire qu'elle n'a jamais été. Jamais elle n'a osé lever la main sur moi, jamais elle ne m'a blessé ou encore n'a tenté de me violer comme tu le faisais à l'instant sous les yeux de ma fille. Ma magie est en moi et l'a toujours été, elle fait ressortir cette partie qui fera d'elle et moi les sauveuses de ce royaume…_

_- ce n'est qu'une meurtrière assoiffée de vengeance_

_- et toi un opportuniste voulant simplement penser à toi et à la place que tu veux obtenir dans ce royaume mais tu n'es rien et ne seras jamais RIEN ! Elle est la Reine, elle est respectée et acceptée par mes parents à sa juste valeur et à la place qui lui revient. Elle aurait pu te tuer depuis longtemps pour ton comportement envers moi mais contrairement à toi elle a changé en BIEN et respecte mes choix. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que j'ai fait le pire que je pouvais faire et je ne donne pas cher de ton sort lorsqu'elle apprendra ce qu'il vient de se passer. _

_- tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter du sien, tes parents et le Royaume entier changera d'avis sous peu, tous verront alors qu'elle sorcière elle est, comment elle manipule tout le monde depuis le début. Je te l'ai dit Emma elle n'a pas changé, je l'ai vu faire, je l'ai vu utiliser sa magie dans les bois. J'étais là, j'ai vu ce qu'elle prépare, elle veut nous détruire mais je la détruirais avant et elle perdra tout, elle ne sera plus rien pour personne, pas même et surtout pour mon fils. _

_- C'est SON fils et le mien, tu n'es qu'une pièce rajoutée à l'équation, jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de te parler de lui, seul le fait que ton père soit Rumple et que j'avais une dette envers lui t'a permis d'être là et de le savoir. Je ne te laisserais pas la détruire, jamais je ne te laisserais répandre tes conneries, tu m'entends …JAMAIS… !_

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre ni même de réfléchir à ses paroles Emma laissa la magie l'envahir, elle le savait celle-là venait tout droit de son cœur et de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour ses enfants et pour Régina, la magie naissant de son besoin de les protéger de cet homme alors d'un simple mouvement de main la porte s'ouvrit et levant le bras elle commença à soulever Neal lui faisant manquer quelque peu d'air. Lorsqu'elle vit la peur sur son visage, un sourire naquit sur le sien et elle l'envoya à son tour s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Alors le regardant droit dans les yeux elle reprit sur le ton de l'avertissement.

_- tu n'es plus rien pour moi et ce n'est plus la peine de te présenter devant moi ou ma famille comme le gendre idéal, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi ! _

Avant de refermer la porte, elle sourit de plus belle et lui disant qu'elle ne passait pas non plus sur ce qu'il venait de faire et qu'il n'en aurait plus ni l'envie ni la possibilité, elle lui envoya toujours grâce à sa magie, un bon coup très bien placé qui lui enlèverait toute envie de mettre qui que ce soit dans son lit pour un bon moment. Elle attrapa ensuite le collier qu'elle avait au cou, offert par lui quelques temps plus tôt et tirant dessus fortement pour l'arracher elle lui lança en plein visage au moment même où la porte se refermait et se verrouillait d'elle-même.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment, cachée de l'homme qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol et laissa libre court aux larmes trop nombreuses qu'elle avait retenu. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter que cet homme qu'elle haïssait maintenant plus que tout puisse oser parler de la brune en ces termes, qu'il l'insulte et l'accuse. Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite pourquoi cela l'avait atteint alors qu'elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'il avait pu dire sur elle mais au fur et à mesure, sentant sa magie changer, prendre sa source ailleurs elle avait compris, elle avait ouvert les yeux, sa fin heureuse avait été devant elle chaque jour mais elle n'avait pas voulu le croire, elle le savait maintenant elle aimait Régina de cet amour qui vous fait vous oublier pour faire passer l'autre avant soi.

Même si la tristesse se mit à l'envahir en prenant conscience qu'elle l'avait perdu, la laissant partir vers d'autres bras, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ses sentiments, jamais elle ne serait heureuse mais elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que celle qui avait pris place en son cœur soit heureuse et ait sa fin heureuse car elle le méritait plus que personne dans ce Royaume. Alors elle se jura d'être présente à ses côtés et d'être la meilleure amie qui ne soit car plus jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans elle, sans sa présence à ses côtés.

Avec la réalisation de tous ces faits et les actes de Neal qui avait eu lieu, Emma laissa encore plus ses larmes couler de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, s'octroyant le droit d'être malheureuse et en colère alors elle resta au sol pleurant toutes ses pensées tournées vers la brune.

* * *

><p>Dans son château rien ne pouvait calmer Régina, sa colère et sa fureur grandissait au fur et à mesure et pour une fois, crochet était totalement impuissant n'arrivant pas même à l'atteindre. Il assistait peu à peu à la transformation de Régina, ses yeux, sa posture, ses mots et sa magie évoluaient pour laisser place à l'Evil Queen en personne. Bien que cela ne lui arrive que rarement le pirate avait peur, il se trouvait aux premières loges et savait mieux que quiconque ce dont elle était capable.<p>

Régina tournait en rond, tentant de réprimer celle qu'elle était, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où lui venait sa soudaine colère, sa fureur mais aussi sa tristesse si intense. Elle pensait avoir mit ses sentiments de côté un peu plus tôt, elle se sentait même mieux, plus sereine alors pourquoi si soudainement tout basculait.

Elle luttait avec elle-même, d'un combat acharné qu'elle avait peur de perdre. Elle savait que le pirate était là, c'était elle qui était venue le chercher mais elle l'ignorait, refusant de s'en prendre à lui car si elle perdait c'est ce qui se passerait.

D'un coup aussi soudainement que tout était apparu, elle sentit les émotions disparaitre et naître un sentiment totalement opposé, l'amour suivit de la tristesse, de la résignation et elle fut encore plus perdue. Mais une chose la fit se figer sur place sous le regard perdu et quelque peu affolé de Killian. Cette sensation, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, elle la ressentait chaque jour et elle prit peur, c'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être le cas, elle se trompait sûrement. Mais lorsque sa magie se mit à réagir, lorsqu'elle sentit le crépitement dans tout son être et son cœur lui donner l'impression qu'il n'allait plus cesser d'accélérer elle sût qu'elle avait raison et laissant derrière elle un homme totalement perdu et inquiet, elle disparue aussitôt dans un nuage violet.

Elle fit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard devant la porte de son amie, ne sachant si elle devait entrer ou non, après tout si elle avait tort elle risquait de réveiller la blonde et l'explication serait difficile. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit à travers la même porte, Emma parlait à Mary tentant apparemment de la calmer et de la rassurer alors elle frappa tout en s'annonçant pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer.

* * *

><p>Emma avait entendu frapper à sa porte mais par réflexe elle se tendit, à part Neal revenant à la charge, elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait venir à cette heure tardive. Alors lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son amie, son cœur rata un battement, elle pensait rêver après tout cette dernière n'était pas venue et avait expliqué qu'elle passerait la nuit chez elle, la blonde ne comprenait donc pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire à sa porte. Mais son cœur s'imposa, à l'instant précis elle savait que c'était la seule personne avec qui elle pourrait oublier ce qui venait de se passer et auprès de qui elle pouvait se reprendre et regardant sa fille qui s'était endormie, elle finit par se décider car s'était également la seule avec qui elle pourrait avoir des réponses et qui pourrait la rassurer.<p>

Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit délicatement ne voulant pas réveiller l'enfant endormi.

_- Régina…mais…que fais-tu là à cette heure ? _

_-…_

_- Régina ?...entres (elle se poussa et la brune réagit enfin pénétrant dans la pièce)_

_- Emma, est ce que vous allez bien ?...ta magie, j'ai senti que tu l'as utilisé alors…_

_- Oh…désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça t'atteindrait…_

_- Je t'ai promis de veiller sur vous, je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse. _

_- Mais comment ?_

_- Apparemment nos magies se sont liées…enfin je suppose. _

Elles restèrent un moment en silence prenant conscience de l'implication de ce fait révélé mais Régina reprit rapidement la parole voulant comprendre ce qui avait poussé son amie à en faire usage.

_- Que s'est-il passé, y-a-t-il eu un problème ? _

_-…_

_- Emma je t'en prie parles-moi. _

Emma n'était pas prête à lui avouer les choses telles qu'elles avaient eu lieu alors elle décida de les présenter autrement. Et même si elle détestait mentir à la brune, elle voulait avant tout des réponses alors elle se promit de lui parler du reste à un autre moment.

_- En fait je pense que c'est à la magie de Mary que tu as réagi, elle s'en est servie un peu plus tôt _

_- Mary…mais c'est impossible_

_- Je ne sais pas comment mais tu es là alors je pense que quelque part, elle te prévient_

_- Pourquoi l'a-t-elle utilisé ? Emma que s'est-il passé ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, j'y comprends plus rien, elle ne l'utilise jamais et le peu de fois il s'agissait de petites choses mais là…j'ai peur Régina, elle ne l'a pas fait gentiment et la force qu'elle a déployée…j'en suis à peine capable_

_- Qu'a-t-elle fait exactement__?_

_- Après notre ballade Neal m'a ramené ici, il voulait souhaiter une bonne nuit à Mary mais comme d'habitude elle l'a rejeté. Seulement lorsque celui-ci m'a embrassé…disons…plus désireux…_

_- Emma épargnes moi les détails s'il-te-plait_

_- Oh non…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin si mais je ne voulais pas, j'ai refusé sa demande de…enfin tu vois. Malgré tout il m'a embrassé en voulant me montrer qu'il ne mentait pas…et soudain il a été projeté contre le mur de façon assez brutale et je sais que je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas moi qui ai agi_

_- Oh je vois _(intérieurement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravie de l'intervention de la petite_)…donc elle l'a repoussé à ta place_

_- Oui mais Régina je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu faire cela_

_- Ecoutes, je ne voulais pas affoler qui que ce soit et je voulais plus de preuves avant d'en parler mais j'ai su dès ses premières actions que Mary avait une magie bien plus forte qu'on ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. _

_- Mais comment ? _

_- A son âge un enfant même avec le don de la magie innée n'est normalement pas capable de l'utiliser et encore moins de la contrôler. Il faut apprendre et travailler pour pouvoir le faire, ce que je fais avec toi. Hors pour ta fille tout à l'air naturel et surtout volontaire, c'est la première fois que je vois cela _

Emma resta silencieuse tentant s'assimiler ce que la brune venait de lui apprendre et se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles. En effet si la plus grande magicienne que ce monde ait connu n'avait jamais rencontré un tel cas alors sa fille était très particulière et surtout très puissante

_- Emma ne t'inquiètes pas, on va la protéger et lui apprendre à l'utiliser correctement dès qu'elle sera en âge de le faire. _

_- Régina ce que je ne comprends pas ce sont ses raisons, je ne sais pas si elle ne voulait pas qu'il m'embrasse puisque après tout elle ne l'a jamais accepté ou si c'est parce qu'à ce moment-là elle a compris que je ne le souhaitais pas du tout, du moins pas ce qu'il attendait avec son baiser. _

_- Là j'avoue que je n'ai pas la réponse et sans pouvoir communiquer avec elle nous ne pouvons pas vraiment le savoir _

_- Mais j'ai besoin de le savoir, si ma fille est assez puissante pour faire valser quelqu'un dans les airs et s'écraser contre un mur, savoir son déclencheur est vraiment important_

Régina comprenait parfaitement les angoisses de son amie mais elle ne voyait qu'une solution et celle-ci lui déchirait le cœur plus que tout, sachant qu'elle allait en la lui proposant être l'instrument de son propre malheur. Mais elle s'était fait une promesse alors tout en détournant les yeux d'Emma pour les poser sur la petite endormie elle reprit.

_- Ecoutes je ne vois qu'une solution pour savoir cela, il faut tester ses réactions_

_- Quoi ? Mais comment veux-tu faire cela ? _

_- Pas moi, toi ! Et je ne vois pas beaucoup de solutions pour y parvenir… (_Elle baissa un peu la tête_)_

_- Régina ? _

_- Il faut que tu tentes d'embrasser à nouveau Neal mais en le souhaitant cette fois …où que tu tentes de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre pour voir sa réaction. _

_- Avec quelqu'un d'autre…_

_- je ne sais pas…pourquoi pas Hook, après tout c'était l'un de tes prétendants lui aussi…Je sais que ce n'est pas la solution idéale mais je ne vois rien d'autre pour avoir une réponse rapidement_

_- Mais…attends_

_- Je sais Emma, ce n'est pas ma meilleure idée mais je n'en vois pas d'autre pour voir la réaction de Mary. Soit elle accepte, soit elle recommence_

_-…_

Un silence lourd s'installa, Régina sentait son cœur se briser encore un peu plus, sachant que si Mary acceptait l'un des deux, Emma y verrait le signe qui lui manque pour se lancer dans une vraie relation mais après tout son bonheur était peut-être là et elle ne voulait pas y faire obstacle.

Emma quant à elle était restée bloquée à un nom, Hook, comment Régina pouvait lui proposer une telle chose alors que l'homme était peut-être sa fin heureuse, après tout elle avait l'air bien avec lui et pour Emma il était impensable de lui ôter cela, ni même d'imaginer embrasser le pirate sans avoir l'impression de trahir son amie.

Les deux femmes étaient en pleine réflexion n'osant pas croiser leurs regards. Régina n'avait pas pris conscience de l'implication de ses paroles et de ce que cela venait de déclencher chez la princesse comme émotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ça vous a plut ? Bon je pense que Neal va encore s'en prendre pour son grade…. Mais j'espère que certains seront contents de voir que leurs théories étaient bonnes ou peu loin de ce que j'ai écrit !<strong>

**A Mercredi pour la suite de cette « trilogie » (ben oui … les trois chapitres se suivent vraiment dans l'action) et je pense que le prochain vous fera vraiment réagir !**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bonjour, bonsoir… au choix !**_

_**Et oui, aujourd'hui j'ai un peu d'avance, ça change LOL !**_

_**Je voulais vous remercier une fois encore pour tous les reviews, mises en favoris… ça fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Je suis contente que les deux chapitres précédents vous aient plut et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci même si j'avoues que j'espère avoir encore plus de réactions ! Alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**_

_**Bon allez, je ne vais pas m'éterniser j'ai vraiment trop hâte de vous livrer le 3ème chapitre de cette « trilogie »**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Compréhension !<strong>

Les deux femmes restèrent un long moment sans réagir, perdues loin dans leurs pensées incapables de se faire face.

Régina souffrait de ce silence, de ce qu'elle pensait-être un moment de réflexion et de choix chez son amie, elle souffrait d'avoir dû prononcer ces paroles qui la déchiraient de l'intérieur. Elle le savait en offrant cette solution à Emma elle lui permettrait peut-être enfin d'être heureuse, de trouver son véritable amour mais alors au même moment elle perdrait définitivement le sien et son cœur se briserait plus que jamais.

Emma de son côté ne savait comment répondre à la brune, la solution proposée n'était pas envisageable, elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de Neal et encore moins qu'il ne l'approche mais comment s'en expliquer. Et en ce qui concernait Hook, elle ne pouvait comprendre que la brune mette ainsi son bonheur de côté pour elle. Elle avait beau réfléchir à une autre solution elle n'en voyait pas, elle ne pouvait rester ainsi dans un tel silence, il fallait qu'elle parle à Régina même si cela risquait de la mettre en colère, du moins envers Neal.

Elle se retourna vers son amie et le faisant elle ne put que constater la souffrance et la tristesse sur son visage, elle s'en voulut d'avoir tant réfléchi avant de la rassurer sur son refus de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Hook, persuadée que la raison de ses émotions était là. 

_- Régina, il faut une autre solution, je ne peux pas faire cela. _

_- Il n'y en a pas d'autre pour être sûre_

Pourquoi lui faisait-elle répéter cela, la reine le savait elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi et elle se refusait de craquer ici devant la blonde. 

_- Alors tant pis, nous ne saurons pas, je suis désolée mais je refuse de laisser Neal m'approcher de nouveau, plus jamais je ne veux le sentir me toucher, ni même m'effleurer._

Régina se retourna sur son amie pour la voir prise dans des émotions de peur, de colère, voir même d'effroi. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour, elle le savait il s'était passé quelque chose d'important que la blonde lui cachait. Elle devait savoir car à l'instant les mêmes sensations ressenties plus tôt, la même rage refaisait surface en elle mais cette fois au contact d'Emma et de l'enfant la méchante reine en elle restait à sa place. 

_- Emma, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? _

_- …_

_- Je sens ta colère, ta peur, tu as tort ce n'est pas Mary qui m'a appelé, c'est toi ! Parles-moi, je suis ton amie, je veux vous protéger, Emma…s'il-te-plait…_

_- C'est vrai, c'est moi et ma magie qui t'a fait venir…enfin je crois ou plutôt c'est l'utilisation de ma magie à laquelle tu as réagi même si Mary a réellement usée de la sienne également. _

_- Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?_

Emma le savait elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher elle le découvrirait et elle refusait de la tromper, de lui mentir et de toute façon il lui faudrait en parler à quelqu'un et Régina était la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Mais elle savait qu'elle prenait le risque que sa magie se manifeste et c'était trop dangereux alors elle fit comprendre à son amie qu'elle voulait bien lui parler mais pas ici et pas en présence de Mary ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Régina en entendant cette volonté d'Emma comprit de suite que ce qu'il s'était passé n'allait pas lui plaire car elle avait vu le regard de la blonde, elle y avait vu la peur et l'hésitation, elle comprit alors que ce qui allait lui être révélé pourrait faire monter en elle la magie voir la rendre incontrôlable, sûre que c'était là la raison de cette demande. 

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'attendre de réponse de la brune que déjà celle-ci s'évaporait avec la petite et son berceau pour revenir à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Puis elle la vit s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à ce que sa main ne se pose sur son bras et à leur tour elles disparaissaient de la chambre. Emma ouvrit les yeux dans une pièce qu'elle reconnue comme la pièce de magie leur étant réservée dans le château où elles avaient eu l'occasion de s'entraîner lorsque le temps n'était pas de meilleurs et elle sut que Régina avait compris ses craintes car ici rien ne pouvait arriver. 

Alors Emma ne chercha pas à tourner autour de la question, elle reprit directement comme si la discussion n'avait pas été interrompue. 

_- Régina, promets-moi de ne rien faire, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ni que tu gâches tes efforts pour lui…promets-le moi !_

_- _(soufflant de frustration sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse si elle n'acceptait pas)_ Je te le promets._

_- Je t'ai dit la vérité ou du moins une partie, Neal voulait effectivement me prouver que j'étais son grand amour, que nous pouvions former une famille et pour cela il a tenté de m'embrasser, il voulait plus mais je lui ai dit non, je n'avais aucune envie de m'offrir à lui. Alors j'ai écourté notre ballade et je suis revenue ici voulant être en paix mais il ne l'entendait pas ainsi et il m'a suivi. _

_- … _(elle la laissa continuer à son rythme même si elle voulait plus que tout savoir la suite)

_- Mary dormait alors il a tenté à nouveau de m'embrasser et de me toucher et voyant que je résistais il m'a dit que ça m'aiderait à me souvenir, que ça me prouverait que nous étions fait pour être ensemble mais plus il me parlait et plus je comprenais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Tu y crois, ce connard a voulu me faire croire que baiser avec lui ferait revenir mes souvenirs ! _

_- Langage Miss Swan (_elle lui sourit tendrement voulant surtout l'aider à se calmer_)_

_- Pardon (_elle sourit en retour consciente du geste de son amie)_…J'ai voulu l'arrêter, le repousser mais…il m'a coincé et a recommencé à poser ses mains sur moi s'énervant un peu plus voulant encore et toujours me donner la preuve, me disant que c'était normal que j'accepte puisque nous étions un couple._

Sans pouvoir le contrôler un flux d'images prit possession de l'esprit de Régina qui paniqua en imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer ensuite.

_- Emma…il a… _(Elle ne pouvait pas parler, la gorge nouée par la crainte)

_- Non ! (_Régina reprit une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir arrêté_) J'ai profité qu'il me lâche un peu en tentant de m'ôter mon haut pour le repousser et lui dire ma façon de penser mais Mary s'est réveillée et me regardait, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur et il a à nouveau utilisé ce moment de faiblesse pour se rapprocher. Il m'a maintenu osant me dire qu'il fallait que je prouve à Mary qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance et qu'ainsi nous serions enfin une famille ce qui était normal puisque nous avions des enfants._

_- Mais il a …_

_- Il n'a eu le temps de rien de plus, lorsqu'il a voulu à nouveau m'embrasser, j'ai soudain été libérée alors qu'il s'écroulait après s'être trouvé balancé contre le mur opposé._

_- Mary…_

_- Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas moi donc il n'y a pas de doute, c'était elle._

_- Alors pourquoi as-tu utilisé la tienne ? _

_- …Lorsqu'il s'est relevé, il s'est mis à m'accuser, que je mentais à tous, que j'avais la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs, que je n'avais pas le droit de l'utiliser ainsi etc… Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, trop absorbée par ce qu'avait fait ma fille et puis…_

_- Emma…_

_- Il a continué en disant des choses horribles, en profanant des menaces envers…, il ne se contrôlait plus et hurlait, n'ayant que violence et envie de vengeance…_

Régina avait vu le regard fuyant de la blonde pendant cette dernière partie d'explication, elle comprit rapidement la raison de celui-ci et reprit la parole, touchée que son amie tente une fois encore de l'épargner.

__

_- Envers…moi ?_

_- Oui…Il a dit qu'il pouvait te détruire car il lui suffisait de raconter ce qu'il a vu pour que tous se retourne contre toi, il n'arrêtait pas et plus encore lorsque je t'ai défendu. J'étais à bout, je sentais la magie en moi naître de ma colère et de ma haine envers ce qu'il disait. Il m'avait déjà tenu avec ça par le passé pour que je le laisse m'approcher et me toucher aux yeux de tous, sachant que je refuserais de te nuire en le laissant parler._

Une image s'imposa d'elle-même et elle comprit enfin le comportement de son amie quelque temps plus tôt. 

_- Au fameux dîner où j'ai…_

_- Oui ! Je ne voulais pas utiliser cette partie de ma magie, tu me l'as dit elle est instable et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Et puis à force de te défendre tout en voulant protéger ma fille, ma magie, celle issue de l'amour et de l'instinct de protection a pris le relai alors je l'ai laissé parler, agir, la porte s'est ouverte et il a été éjecté hors de la pièce avant que la porte ne se verrouille à nouveau. Peu de temps après tu as fait ton apparition._

Emma avait volontairement mit de côté le coup qu'elle avait donné à celui-ci, peu fière de s'être laissée aller à utiliser sa magie soit disant blanche et pure pour se venger. 

_- Emma je suis désolée, j'aurais dû être là, te protéger, j'ai ressenti ta douleur et ta colère mais je n'ai pas su la gérer ni la comprendre_

_- Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis c'est à cause de moi en partie si tu as quitté le château, je n'aurais pas dû être distante et…_

_- Arrêtes, je t'en prie, je refuse que tu t'en veuille et encore moins après ce qu'il vient de se passer._

Emma voyait littéralement la magie émaner de Régina qui n'en avait-elle, pas conscience du tout. Pourtant Régina fulminait intérieurement se reprochant d'avoir promis et de ne pouvoir rompre sa promesse faite à son amie mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et cet homme allait payer d'avoir tenté d'abuser de la personne qu'elle chérissait en silence. Elle comprenait maintenant une partie du refus de la blonde pour sa proposition et s'en voulait même de l'avoir formulée. De nombreux souvenirs de sa propre histoire lui revenaient et ses sentiments s'exacerbaient sachant parfaitement ce que ressentait son amie à l'instant. 

Emma vit quelques éclairs sortir des mains de la brune et fut rassurée d'être seule avec elle. Puis ses yeux virèrent au violet avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. 

_- Emma, est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ? Physiquement je veux dire…_

_- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'a rien pu faire grâce à Mary et à tout ce que tu m'as apprit_

_- …_

_- Régina, je te dois beaucoup sur ce coup là, sans ton apprentissage de la magie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé. Mais dans tous les cas je pense que l'on sait pourquoi Mary a agi._

Régina comprit que Emma cherchait à changer de sujet et se rendant compte enfin que sa magie ne cessait de se manifester sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler, alors elle fit de même. 

_- Ecoutes Emma, ce n'est pas sûr, tu m'as dit qu'elle a agi lorsqu'il a voulu t'embrasser de force mais elle n'a rien fait ensuite ce qui nous ramène à la même question. _

_- …_

_- Tu as toujours une solution pour…_

_- Non ! Régina je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas TE faire ça, tu as vécu tant de choses, tu as tant souffert, tu as le droit à ta fin heureuse et il est hors de question que je m'interpose entre Hook et toi, jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne le ferais, je refuse de te tromper ainsi et de te blesser !_

* * *

><p>Régina venait de prendre conscience des pensées de son amie, elle en était à la fois surprise et émue, jamais elle n'avait pensé que proposer cela aurait pour conséquence de briser ce qu'Emma imaginait à son égard. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit au fait que tous pensaient qu'elle entretenait avec Crochet une relation autre que celle qu'elle était vraiment, une simple amitié.<p>

Elle vit le regard interrogateur de son amie sur elle comprenant que ses émotions devaient la trahir alors elle reprit plus doucement, plus tendrement avec un sourire sincère mais triste sur le visage. 

_- Emma, il n'y a rien d'autre entre Hook et moi que de l'amitié, il a juste était présent pour moi lors des moments difficiles ou j'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui, il n'est en rien ma fin heureuse ou mon grand amour. _

_- Oh…alors vous n'êtes pas…tu es…_

_- Non nous ne sommes pas un couple et oui je suis toujours seule…_

Sans le vouloir la blonde se sentie soulagée et rassurée et un petit sourire tendre prit place sur son visage alors que son cœur se réchauffait. 

_- Régina, ça ne change rien au fait que je refuse de tenter de l'embrasser, il l'a déjà fait et je sais qu'il n'est pas le mien et puis…je n'en ai aucune envie._

Elles restèrent à nouveau silencieuses assimilant tranquillement les dernières informations, chacune souriant malgré elle, sans même s'en douter. Mais une question vint alors frapper les pensées de Régina. 

_- Que vas-tu faire pour Neal, si il est le père de ta fille…_

_- Je ne sais pas, je suis totalement perdue, si c'est vraiment lui son père, comment a-t-il fait, la magie de Mary n'est pas que la mienne et où a-t-il pu trouver celle nécessaire, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver. Je n'ai aucun souvenirs, j'ai peur, quelle est la puissance de ma fille…_

_- Emma, calmes-toi…_

Régina fut ravie de les avoir amené ici car après elle, s'était autour de la blonde de ne pas contrôler sa magie qui se rependait à présent par vague ou par quelques éclairs un peu partout autour d'elles. 

_- Quelle est cette magie, on ne sait pas si elle est bonne ou mauvaise, comment on va le savoir ? Je ne peux pas rester ainsi et…_

_- Ca va aller, on va trouver… _(Elle voyait sa magie augmenter et la ressentait elle-même de plus en plus)

_- Non, ça ne va pas aller, il s'est servi de moi et si il n'est pas le père alors qui est-il, comment on va…_

_- Emma, s'il te plait…regardes moi…_

Régina le savait, il fallait qu'elle intervienne et rapidement mais Emma ne s'arrêtait pas, elle tournait en rond sous les yeux de la brune. Celle-ci tentait de la calmer, de faire taire la multitude de questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse. De peur qu'elle ne finisse par se blesser elle-même ou ne s'épuise sous les assauts de sa magie elle tentait de la résonner mais rien n'y faisait, son amie arpentait toujours la pièce n'écoutant pas, n'entendant pas les demandes de Régina qui n'en pouvait plus de la voir ainsi, elle avait mal pour Emma, elle voulait l'aider, la calmer, lui répondre, trouver des solutions mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. 

Alors soudain sans y réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences, sans se poser de question juste poussée par son envie de l'aider et par ses sentiments trop présents pour qu'elle les ignore, Régina bloqua d'un geste la blonde, la faisant s'arrêter.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde avant que la reine ne dépose ses lèvres sur celles de la princesse.

Autour d'elle le calme et le silence se fit après que leurs deux magies n'aient explosé dans un dernier éclair commun. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>ALORS ?<em>**

**_J'espère que la fin de cette « trilogie » est à la hauteur de vos espérances même si je sais déjà que certains auraient souhaité quelque chose de plus grandiose…._**

**_Bon maintenant à vous de vous lâcher et de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bonjour, bonsoir, **_

_**Comment allez-vous? Bon vous avez une fois de plus fait exploser le nombre de reviews et je vous adore tous !**_

_**Bon avant toute chose, même si elle ne passe pas par ici, je veux quand même le faire : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LANA ! (ben oui quoi! quand même !)**_

_**A part cela, je suis désolée si cette fois je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde et promis pour le prochain chapitre je ferai de mon mieux!**_

_**Ce chapitre est très court par rapport aux autres mais il faut bien un peu laisser le temps au temps ! Et pour cela parfois se poser un peu fait du bien. **_

_**Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais à nouveau remercier ici même ma bêta readeuse qui vous permet de lire sans avoir les yeux qui saignent car en ce moment avec les problèmes que j'ai au mien plus la fatigue, faut voir le texte en version papier c'est parfois terrible ! Donc MERCI à Bluemoon pour son aide depuis déjà trois chapitres !**_

_**Allez assez parlé, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le choix de Mary<em>**

Emma s'arrêta net de bouger en sentant les lèvres de Régina sur les siennes, elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de réactions de la brune qu'elle entendait de loin lui demander de se calmer, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle pourrait se retrouver ainsi contre elle. Elle fut si surprise du geste de son amie et eu tant de mal à réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve ou une illusion mais bien la réalité qu'elle fut incapable de bouger ou de réagir.

Régina s'en voulut au moment même où ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de la sauveuse car même si elle en avait réellement envie et si elle ne pouvait nier que ce geste était tout sauf anodin pour elle, la peur s'empara d'elle au même moment. Après quelques secondes à peine, la reine comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, Emma bien qu'ayant cessé tout mouvement, n'avait pas réagi et ne le faisait toujours pas. Alors qu'elle se détachait de la blonde, le cœur de la reine commença à s'émietter, elle venait d'avoir confirmation d'un fait que pourtant elle savait déjà, ses sentiments étaient à sens unique et jamais elle ne pourrait avoir sa fin heureuse.

Elle baissa la tête refusant de regarder la femme en face d'elle de peur des sentiments qu'elle pourrait lire dans ses yeux, ne voulant pas y voir le rejet, la haine ou pire encore. La sensation des lèvres d'Emma persistait et la faisait trembler, pour un moment d'égarement, un moment de faiblesse elle allait certainement perdre l'amitié de la blonde, seul sentiment et seule relation qu'elles auraient pu partager. Elle ne put à ce moment faire autrement que de penser à la phrase chère à sa défunte mère qui cette fois prenait toute son importance et sa vérité « l'amour est une faiblesse ».

Effectivement par amour Régina venait de se sentir faible, elle n'avait pas pu réfléchir et son cœur avait pris le dessus, l'empêchant de penser à la situation et aux possibilités. Mais pour la première fois, Régina se fichait de paraître faible, fragile, la seule chose qui comptait était de tenter de garder l'amitié de la jeune femme et de farder une place dans sa vie, même minime.

Emma n'avait toujours rien dit, ni bougé alors la reine recula aussi vite qu'elle s'était avancée et toujours les yeux et la tête baissés, elle fit quelques pas en arrière avant de prendre la parole d'une voix faible et tremblante.

- Emma je…je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolée…je n'aurais pas dû.

A cet instant précis une volute de fumée fit son apparition et Mary apparue avec son berceau, à leurs côtés. Bien que surprise de cette arrivée les deux femmes n'y réagirent pas vraiment même si Régina ne put qu'une fois encore constatée l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

* * *

><p>Après cette arrivée surprise, sans laisser le temps à Emma de réagir ou de répondre, la brune fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte voulant fuir au plus vite.<p>

Emma sentie soudain le vide là où une seconde plus tôt elle avait ressentie la plus douce des caresses, elle ne bougea pas mais vit Régina baisser les yeux. Elle avait du mal à comprendre et surtout à croire en ce qui venait de se passer, son esprit réfléchissait à la vitesse grand « v » alors que son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir.

Elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire, elle était perdue et apeurée, elle avait peur d'y croire, peur de se tromper sur les intentions de la brune. Elle n'osait espérer qu'elle l'ait fait par envie réelle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était qu'un geste et qui plus est efficace, pour la calmer de sa crise d'hystérie dont son amie n'arrivait alors pas à la défaire.

Pourtant lorsque les lèvres de Régina s'étaient retirées, son corps entier et son cœur s'étaient manifestés violement lui faisant prendre conscience que c'était cela qu'elle voulait vraiment, elle n'avait qu'une envie, sentir à nouveau son amie contre elle.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la brune, tremblante, qui s'excusait, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi et que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne voulait pas la voir quitter la pièce au risque de la perdre totalement.

Sans en prendre conscience, le seul geste qu'elle fut capable de faire fut de se tourner vers sa fille qui venait d'apparaître, sujet dont elle s'inquièterait plus tard. Alors que Régina se dirigeait vers la porte, Emma ne put qu'encrer ses yeux à ceux de sa fille se sentant incapable d'utiliser sa magie bien trop sous le choc.

* * *

><p>Au moment même où la brune allait y arriver, Emma retrouva le contrôle de sa voix et sur un ton brisé par la crainte et l'émotion qui s'emparaient d'elle, elle ne put sortir qu'un son, un mot, un prénom, celui qui à cet instant était pour elle le plus important de tous.<p>

- Régina…

La brune avait voulu fuir loin, le plus loin possible, elle se refusait à craquer devant son amie et maintenant devant l'enfant, elle devait être forte et surtout le leur devait à elles. Cacher ses émotions, ses sentiments et ses peurs ne lui avait jamais demandé tant d'efforts qu'en cet instant.

Elle se rapprochait de la porte, celle qui allait être son salut, la délivrer, lui permettre de laisser couler ses larmes et sortir la frustration mais alors qu'enfin elle allait la toucher celle-ci se claqua d'un coup, se refermant puis se verrouillant au moment même où la voix qu'elle aimait tant se fît entendre pour l'appeler.

Les deux femmes restèrent interdites devant la porte qui venait de se fermer d'un coup, à priori seule, bien que les deux ne pouvaient nier l'implication de la magie.

Alors que Régina restait immobile à réfléchir face à la porte, Emma fut enfin capable de réagir sachant de suite que la responsable n'était autre que sa fille.

Sans y réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle se dirigea vers la reine qui lui tournait toujours le dos, une fois à sa hauteur elle lui attrapa le bras prononçant à nouveau le prénom de la brune tout en la retournant. Lorsqu'elles se firent face à nouveau se fut Emma qui combla la distance et vint à la rencontre des lèvres de son amie.

La blonde fut rassurée lorsque cette dernière y répondit et bien que le baiser soit doux et surtout très timide, pour les deux femmes il n'avait rien d'anodin. Bien au contraire, il s'agissait pour elles d'une prise de conscience et de l'acceptation de ce qu'elles se forçaient à cacher ou oublier depuis leurs retrouvailles. Cet échange ne dura que très peu, juste assez pour savoir que c'était vrai, assez pour prouver que l'une comme l'autre avait peur mais surtout qu'elles voulaient la même chose.

Quand elles se séparèrent, leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin, première fois depuis le baiser amorcer plus tôt par Régina et maintenant les deux avaient le sourire même si la peur y restait présente. C'est alors qu'elle se retournèrent toutes les deux vers la petite qui s'était mise à gazouiller un peu plus fortement.

Emma se mit à sourire un peu plus avant de reprendre la parole.

- Le coup de la porte s'était pas moi cette fois, je pense qu'en fait elle agit en fonction de … de moi…de mes envies. Elle repousse les personnes dont je n'ai pas envie et que je souhaite voir partir et retient les autres

- Oh alors…le baiser…

- Elle sait ce que je veux ou ne veux pas et elle agit plus vite que moi…elle sait avec qui j'ai envie d'être et où va…mon cœur.

Les deux femmes plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre y restant quelques instants avant qu'un magnifique sourire ne s'affiche sur leurs visages alors qu'elles comprenaient que le jeu était fini et qu'elles ne pouvaient plus nier leurs sentiments.

Se fixant toujours elles s'enlacèrent voulant le contact de l'autre, la main d'Emma finit par venir se perdre sur la nuque de Régina pendant que celle-ci posait la sienne sur la hanche de la blonde puis elles se rapprochèrent lentement sans jamais se lâcher du regard. A ce moment-là, ce n'était plus un simple baiser volé par l'une ou l'autre, elles avaient conscience du rapprochement et plus que tout elles en avaient envie toutes les deux, elles désiraient plus que tout ce baiser qui s'annoncé et pour elles, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi, lentement, sous les yeux de Mary qui pour le coup ne faisait plus aucun bruit que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, la timidité fut oublié pour laisser place à la douceur et à la sensualité de ce baiser. Leurs bouches se découvraient, s'apprivoisaient, aucune n'eut besoin de demander la permission à l'autre, leurs langues venant à la rencontre de l'autre au même moment, tendrement. Elles se laissèrent porter par cet instant de bonheur, laissant enfin s'exprimer leurs émotions et leurs sentiments, se prouvant mutuellement leur amour.<p>

Et comme pour toutes les choses qui pouvaient arriver au couple ce fut un moment majestueux et magique, si bien qu'elles ne prirent conscience qu'au moment où elles furent obligées de rendre de l'air à leurs poumons qu'au-dessus de leurs mains, qui s'étaient trouvées pendant leur échange, une boule de lumière s'était formée, brillante et aussi forte que ce qu'elles venaient de ressentir. Et à cet instant précis, regardant cet astre de magie elles furent certaine d'une chose, quelque en soit la finalité et le moyen utilisé par Neal ou qui que ce soit d'autre, s'étaient bien leurs deux magies qui composaient celle de la petite qui les regardait avec un magnifique sourire. En effet l'astre magique autour et au-dessus de leurs mains était d'une magnifique couleur parme nacrée.

D'un commun accord sans avoir à se consulter elles délièrent leurs mains et les refermèrent faisant disparaître l'énergie présente puis elles se dirigèrent vers la petite fille. Régina la regarda un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle s'adressa à l'enfant.

- Merci pour le coup de main…pour la porte

-Régina…merci

- …

- Tu as eu plus de courage que moi, je n'osais pas y croire alors j'ai tout enfouis au plus profond, je ne pense pas que j'aurais osé…

- Emma sans ton état de tout à l'heure, j'aurais gardé le contrôle bien plus longtemps mais après ce que tu m'as dit sur Neal et ensuite Hook… je n'en étais pas capable.

- Neal… Oh mon dieu, Régina s'il l'apprend il va tout dire ou inventer son histoire…

- Emma, il n'a rien inventé, c'est vrai il fallait que je laisse sortir la magie, cela devenait vital pour moi et c'est sûrement cela qu'il a vu. Mais ta mère était présente à mes côtés, il ne peut donc rien contre moi car il n'a rien à raconter, ta mère m'a donné raison, elle m'a comprise mieux que je ne me comprenais moi-même, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Alors comme pour la rassurer, lui prouver qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et que ce n'est pas Neal qui allait pouvoir les séparer, Régina se pencha un peu pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la femme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour cette semaine ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? C'est pas celui dont je suis la plus fière mais je voulais un temps de pause, de compréhenssion entre elles.<p>

A mercredi prochain pour la suite !


	30. Chapter 30

Coucou tout le monde, comme d'habitude MERCI à tous pour vos reviews... ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Pas de grands blabla aujourd'hui, juste MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents et que vous continuerez à me donner vos impressions.

Un merci particulier à une amie qui n'est pas d'ici mais qui a eu le courage de me corriger à l'instant avant que je ne publie et vos yeux peuvent lui dire merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Maitrise de la Magie<p>

Les deux femmes étaient restées un moment ensemble, isolées de tout et de tous, revenues dans la chambre d'Emma avec la petite. Il n'y avait pas eu de grandes effusions, ni aucun geste plus prononcé que l'autre, elles n'avaient aucune envie de brûler les étapes, elles avaient avant tout besoin de s'habituer à la situation. Et plus que tout, elle voulait simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre, d'une présence tant physique par leurs mains qui se liaient, leurs lèvres qui se cherchaient, que morale car elles le savaient aujourd'hui elles ne fuyaient plus, ne mentaient plus. Tout cela leur avait manqué même si elles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment eu mais leurs cœurs le voulaient depuis longtemps et maintenant la présence de l'autre était tout simplement suffisante.

Régina s'était évaporée quelques minutes pour rassuré Henry sur la présence de la petite à leurs côtés lorsqu'elles revinrent de la même manière au château des Charming. Et suite à cela, pendant presque une heure les deux femmes étaient restées l'une à côté de l'autre se tenant simplement la main ou parfois penchées au-dessus de Mary qui avait fini par leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas rester dans son lit et la reine ne s'était pas fait prier pour la prendre à bras. Le temps filait sans qu'elles n'en aient conscience, parlant beaucoup de la petite, de sa magie et de sa puissance, Régina tentant au maximum de rassurer Emma sur le fait qu'elles l'aideraient à la maitriser et à l'apprivoiser en temps voulu.

Elles n'avaient que peu parlé de leurs sentiments n'étant pas sûre ni l'une, ni l'autre d'avoir des réponses à ce changement ni aux implications que cela pourrait induire. Malgré tout Régina savait qu'il leur fallait se mettre d'accord et alors qu'elle venait de reposer Mary endormie dans son berceau, elle vint s'assoir aux côtés d'Emma, lui prenant les mains et elle prit la parole doucement, tendrement comme si elle avait peur de la voir fuir loin d'elle.

- Emma…que va –t-on faire maintenant, je veux dire pour nous.

- … ça te semblerait bizarre si…si je voulais que l'on garde ça pour nous, pour le moment ?

Emma avait baissé la tête de peur de voir la déception sur le visage de la belle brune mais elle sentie rapidement les doigts de celle-ci lui faire lever les yeux vers elle et ce fut un sourire qui l'accueillit à son grand soulagement.

- C'est parfait, c'est notre secret à nous, nous avons bien le temps pour que cela s'apprenne dans le royaume.

- C'est vrai tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

- T'en vouloir…mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai honte ou que je me cache parce que j'ai des sentiments pour…toi !

- Même si c'était le cas je le comprendrais aisément, ce n'est pas le plus facile que de s'afficher au bras de la méchante reine, même si j'ai changé.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, au contraire, je serais fière d'être au bras d'une femme assez forte pour avoir changé et réussit à se défaire de ses démons et de sa part d'ombre. Régina tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus forte et la plus puissante de ce royaume et des autres, jamais je n'aurais honte d'être à ton bras ou de dire que je t'aime.

Régina restait silencieuse les larmes coulant sur son visage, jamais elle n'avait entendu de tels mots à son égard ou du moins jamais de façon positive. Et pour accentuer les choses, elle venait d'entendre les mots les plus doux, les plus magiques que personne ne lui avait dits depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, Emma venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et cela le plus naturellement du monde.

Emma n'avait pas réfléchit en entendant Régina lui dire qu'il serait normal qu'elle se cache des autres pour se protéger, elle n'avait simplement pas pu la laisser penser ainsi et les mots étaient sortis jusqu'au dernier. Elle s'était elle-même étonnée de le dire ainsi mais lorsqu'elle vit la réaction de son amie elle ne le regretta pas, oui elle le savait elle aimait cette femme si énigmatique, si forte et fragile à la fois, cette femme capable du meilleur comme du pire, elle aimait Régina Mills la maire de Storybrook, ancienne méchante mais à jamais reine pour elle. Et plus que tout elle prit conscience que ses sentiments ne dataient pas de leur baiser, ni même du jour où elle était revenue dans la forêt enchantée, ils étaient bien plus profonds et plus lointains que cela mais elle n'avait jamais voulu ouvrir les yeux sur ceux-ci auparavant.

Voyant que Régina restait silencieuse Emma reprit la parole pour expliquer son choix.

- Régina, si aujourd'hui je veux garder cela pour nous c'est avant tout parce que tout est récent et qu'on a besoin d'y voir plus clair avant de devoir l'expliquer. De plus si on en parle aujourd'hui, on ne sait pas les réactions qui en découleront et on a assez à faire avec la malédiction. Et enfin, et sûrement le point le plus important, j'aimerais qu'on soit tranquilles, que l'on puisse vivre notre histoire comme on l'entend et voir où cela nous mène sans avoir à se soucier du protocole et autre. Ce que je veux aujourd'hui c'est juste toi et moi et un « nous » qui se construit, les autres n'ont pas leur place dans notre histoire naissante, tu comprends ?

- Oh oui… Si tu savais à quel point. Merci Emma, jamais personne n'a parlé ainsi envers moi, du moins…pas volontairement, si tu savais à quel point ça compte pour moi. Et tu as raison, je n'ai aucunement l'envie de dire que je t'aime à qui que ce soit à part à toi. On prendra le temps nécessaire et en premier lieu on va se débarrasser de cette malédiction, il est hors de question d'en laisser une autre à nouveau nous séparer.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent les larmes aux yeux des mots entendus et prononcés, elles se rapprochèrent un peu et s'embrassèrent tendrement scellant ainsi implicitement l'accord qu'elles venaient de prendre.

Elles n'avaient pas bougé, toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre lorsque Régina expliqua à la blonde qu'elle allait devoir partir car elle était censé être chez elle et que Hook risquait de la chercher et de s'inquiéter vu son état lors de leur dernière conversation.

Emma ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir ainsi, elle voulait profiter encore un peu de la sérénité qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, elle finit pas convaincre la brune de lui accorder encore un peu de temps ce qui ne fut pas très difficile puisque cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir non plus.

La princesse dirigea lentement la reine vers son lit, la rassurant sur ses intentions en voyant le regard inquiet de son amie.

- Régina, je veux juste être dans tes bras, me sentir bien encore un peu. Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus

- quelle jolie façon de le dire (la reine tentait de garder contenance alors qu'elle se savait pétrifié)

- Quoi…mais non, je ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de…

Régina sourit de la gêne de son amie, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'instant, elle-même ne pouvait nier son attirance pour la blonde mais elle ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses, ce n'était pas le moment, elles devaient avant tout se concentrer sur la malédiction, elles auraient tout le temps de se découvrir et de s'aimer après cela.

- Emma, je te charrie, j'ai très bien compris, nous sommes deux dans la même situation…viens.

Les deux femmes s'allongèrent, se lovant dans les bras l'une de l'autre ou naturellement elles trouvèrent place, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, de la chaleur et du bien-être que cela leur procurait. Puis pour satisfaire la curiosité d'Emma, Régina lui expliqua son retour au château avec Hook puis sa colère et autres sentiments dont elle n'avait pas compris l'origine mais elle passa malgré tout volontairement sur le retour de la méchante reine à ce moment-là ne voulant pas affoler Emma et surtout ne voulant prendre aucun risque de la perdre à nouveau.

Après avoir discuté ainsi tout en profitant de gestes tendres et douces caresses, les deux femmes finirent par rejoindre ensemble les bras de Morphée sans même s'en rendre compte et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elles n'eurent aucun cauchemars et purent réellement se reposer en se sentant en sécurité et aimées dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Emma n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, elle savait qu'elle était seule, elle avait froid et son cœur battait simplement, de manière régulière. Mais alors qu'elle pensait à sa soirée, à leur conversations et aux baisers échangés, les battements accélèrent à nouveau et elle sourit. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers la place qu'occupait Régina quelques heures plus tôt son sourire s'agrandit. A la place, sur l'oreiller une rose était déposée avec une note en dessous.<p>

« Emma,

Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller si tôt. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi, même si me séparer de toi est très difficile.

Je reviendrais aujourd'hui mais il nous faudra être discrètes et je pense qu'il te faudra parler à Neal, mais je peux être là si ça t'aide.

A tout à l'heure, je t'aime »

Emma sourit telle une adolescente, le dernier mot de la brune lui avait fait rater un battement de cœur car même si elles se l'étaient dit la veille, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le lui dirait à nouveau si rapidement. Elle s'imagina dans le même temps aller voir Neal avec Régina à son bras pour lui annoncer que tout était fini et même si elle savait que cela pourrait être drôle et faire plaisir à sa brune, elle savait qu'il lui fallait le faire seule et si possible au plus tôt car elle refusait de jouer le jeu du couple une seconde de plus.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa fille qui bougeait tranquillement dans son berceau et repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, elle lui avait certainement sauvé le cœur à défaut de la vie sans le savoir en refermant la porte car si Régina était sortie de la chambre elle n'aurait sûrement pas eu le courage de lui courir après et tout aurait une fois de plus était retardé comme à plusieurs reprises elle en était sûre maintenant.

Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle ne savait pas si elle était bonne ou pas mais elle devait essayer pour sa fille, pour sa reine et pour le reste des habitants du royaume. Alors dans un premier temps elle se concentra sur quelque chose de simple, la peluche de sa fille et lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le petit ourson était dans ses mains. Elle ne put que sourire en voyant que sa magie lui avait enfin obéit, alors elle se demanda à quel point elle pouvait la contrôler et l'utiliser.

Elle se concentra encore plus fort après avoir vérifié que sa fille dormait toujours, elle laissa sa magie l'envahir plus encore et son cœur la guider. Alors une fumée blanche légèrement dorée s'éleva dans la chambre et quelques secondes plus tard le même nuage fit son apparition dans la chambre de la reine à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Régina avait eu énormément de mal à quitter la blonde le matin, ne voulant se retirer de la chaleur des bras d'Emma. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui arriverait et surtout à ce point, comment Emma Swan, ennemie jurée du maire Régina Mills, avait-elle fait pour finir par entrer dans sa vie, dans son cœur et surtout comment avait-elle pu y prendre une importance telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle. Elle savait que la blonde lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connues, pas même avec Daniel et pourtant elle avait toujours cru qu'il était son grand amour alors dans ce cas comment pouvait-elle qualifier ce qu'était pour elle la princesse aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la chambre le matin elle n'avait pu se résoudre à partir comme une voleuse, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Emma puisse penser qu'elle regrettait ou qu'elle s'était enfuie alors elle avait laissé un mot pour la rassurer et lui prouver qu'elle reviendrait. Et alors qu'elle écrivait ce dernier, les mots étaient sortis seuls sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse et elle se refusa à les retenir, après tout elle le savait, elle aimait la jeune femme alors elle avait laissé parler son cœur.

Une fois à son château elle avait déjeuné avec Hook, lui expliquant au passage l'avancée de sa relation avec Emma et donc lui avait confirmé qu'elle cessait définitivement leur jeu de faux couple et qu'ils se rendraient au château des Charming un peu plus tard. Killian avait été surpris ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel revirement après leur entrevue de la veille mais il en fut ravi. Après tout il avait accepté de rester auprès de Régina et de jouer son jeu pour que enfin elles puissent comprendre et admettre leurs sentiments et ce qu'elles étaient l'une pour l'autre et aujourd'hui c'était chose faite.

Après cela la brune avait réintégré ses quartiers voulant se préparer pour faire honneur à son amie et elle ne pouvait le nier, elle voulait lui plaire et rendre jaloux Neal qui depuis longtemps l'énervait profondément.

Alors que Régina était plongée dans ses pensées elle senti soudain une puissance magique, par reflexe elle se retourna une boule de feu dans la main, prête à agir. Mais lorsqu'elle ressentie un peu mieux la magie et qu'elle vit la couleur de la fumée soudainement présente dans sa chambre elle resta stupéfaite, n'en croyant pas ses yeux à tel point qu'elle n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de faire disparaitre sa propre magie.

- Waouh, si j'avais eu vent de l'accueil j'aurais prévenu

- Em'…Emma mais…comment…

- Euh…Gina…la boule de feu est obligatoire ? Je ne te veux aucun mal tu sais…

- Hein ?! Oh pardon… (Elle fit disparaitre de suite la boule dans ses mains)… mais Emma, comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai eu un très bon professeur et un cœur qui voulait te rejoindre…

- Mais, on n'a pas travaillé la téléportation…

- Je sais mais je pense qu'un certain évènement m'a aidé à comprendre ma magie et la façon de m'en servir. Régina, il me fallait trouver où la puiser et je le sais maintenant, c'est en nous !

- Je…Tu la maîtrises…c'est parfait, je ne pensais pas que c'est cela qu'il te faudrait, je …je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien, par contre tu as raison, c'est parfait et maintenant on sait qu'on pourra bientôt aller détruire cette malédiction.

- Oui il faudra plus que quelques entraînements pour travailler nos attaques communes cette fois.

Emma regardait Régina et avançait lentement vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres et une fois à sa hauteur elle posa sa main sur la joue de son amie avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bon maintenant…ai-je le droit à un bonjour

- Oh oui et même plus que ça…

Régina attrapa la blonde par la nuque collant ainsi leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser sensuel et amoureux. Elles ne voulaient pas se séparer, leurs baisers bien que toujours dans la retenue leur permettaient de s'habituer, d'appréhender tranquillement et peu à peu le changement radical dans leur relation. Elles se sentaient bien dans les bras l'une de l'autre pouvant enfin se prouver l'affection que chacune ressentait au fond d'elle depuis bien longtemps et qu'elles avaient gardée sous silence.

Aucune des deux ne voulaient aller trop vite, de peur de se tromper ou de voir l'autre fuir alors elles se contentaient de leurs étreintes chastes sachant pertinemment qu'un geste de trop pourrait les faire chavirer car ce n'était pas l'envie d'aller plus loin, de découvrir l'autre, qui leur manquait.

Bien que Régina ne souhaitait qu'une chose, garder la princesse dans son château et plus encore dans sa chambre, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de celle-ci.

- Emma, il faut que tu rentres au château de tes parents.

- Pas tout de suite, s'il te plait Régina, je suis bien ici avec toi…

- Moi aussi, ce n'est pas la question, c'est juste que …qui est avec Mary à l'instant ?

-Oh non, merde, c'est vrai, il faut que je rentre mais je ne sais même pas...

- Langage Miss Swan ! (Cela eu le mérite de calmer la blonde et de lui tirer un sourire). Calmes-toi Emma, c'est bon je suis là, viens.

Emma prit la main que Régina lui tendait et aussi vite elles disparurent dans un nuage violet, la brune ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose à la petite ou à Emma en tentant d'utiliser à nouveau sa magie.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, la fille d'Emma était dans son lit et des peluches tournaient au-dessus de sa tête, pendues à un mobile.

Régina fut la première à réagir, soit quelqu'un était entré, soit Mary utilisait à nouveau sa magie. Alors discrètement elle fit cesser d'un mouvement de la main le mouvement des peluches alors qu'Emma était partie vérifier que la porte était fermée pour que la brune ne soit pas vue dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha à nouveau du lit de l'enfant, elle comprit que quelque chose interpellait son amie.

- Régina, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien de grave, c'est juste que ta fille commence à utiliser la magie pour elle, pour son plaisir et à son âge il n'est pas possible de lui expliquer qu'elle ne doit pas le faire.

- Mais elle pourrait en faire usage pour tout et n'importe quoi alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, tu crois que tu pourrais…

- Non, je ne peux rien y faire, je ne peux rien lui expliquer ni lui apprendre si elle n'a pas conscience de ses actes.

- Mais que va-t-on faire, comment la protéger, si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne la laisserais pas, je vais trouver un moyen.

Emma ne savait plus quoi croire ni comment agir, elle avait confiance en Régina et elle savait qu'elle voulait plus que tout protéger sa fille mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour l'enfant. Elle ne voulait pas parler des facultés de sa fille à tout le monde, refusant de mettre en danger la vie de ses enfants et plus encore celle de sa fille qui l'était déjà.

Les deux femmes entendirent des pas se dirigeant vers la chambre, elles n'avaient plus le temps de la reflexion et Régina devait quitter les lieux. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'Emma et lui prit les mains.

-Emma, tu me fais confiance, je vais trouver une solution, je te promets de vous protéger. Je reviens tout à l'heure. Hé… regardes-moi ! Je te le promets Emma et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- D'accord…merci Régina

- De rien…

La brune se pencha pour embrasser son amie une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Alors qu'elle allait disparaître Emma la rappela

-Régina, au fait…j'ai totalement confiance en toi !

Alors que Régina s'évaporait à peine après un dernier sourire à la blonde, Emma entendit frapper à sa porte et y trouva sa mère venue voir comment elle allait, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vue au petit-déjeuner avec le reste de la famille.

* * *

><p>Emma n'avait pas dit grand-chose à sa mère et surtout pas ce qui concernait Régina ou la magie de Mary mais elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait prit conscience que Neal n'était pas son grand amour et qu'elle ne ressentait rien de spécial pour lui. A sa grande surprise, elle qui pensait devoir se justifier ou trouver des excuses se retrouva soutenue par sa mère qui lui conseilla de lui dire rapidement et qui tenta même de la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle trouverait son véritable amour le moment venu.<p>

Snow tentait au mieux de rester calme et de ne pas laisser entrevoir sa joie à l'entente des conclusions de sa fille vis-à-vis de Neal même si la première chose à laquelle elle ait pensé était qu'il était temps que cela arrive.

Elle avait conscience que sa fille lui cachait quelque chose, elle le voyait mais elle ne voulait pas lui forcer la main de suite, elle espérait juste qu'elle finisse par venir lui parler d'elle-même.

Elles étaient restées un moment dans la chambre, continuant à parler de tout et de rien et plus particulièrement des enfants de la blonde. Puis pendant qu'Emma était passée à la salle de bain, sa mère était restée avec Mary. Elle était toujours heureuse d'être avec sa petite fille profitant d'instants qu'elle n'avait eus ni avec sa propre fille ni avec son petit-fils.

Une fois la mère et l'enfant prêtes, les trois femmes se dirigèrent vers le salon où elles trouvèrent David et Henry qui leur annoncèrent avoir reçu un mot le matin même de Régina leur expliquant qu'elle arriverait en fin de matinée afin de discuter des solutions possibles à envisager mais aussi pour pouvoir travailler avec Emma la magie. Personne ne vit alors le regard pétillant d'Emma ni le sourire qui vint faire son apparition sur son visage avant que rapidement elle ne le fasse disparaître.

* * *

><p>La matinée fut plutôt calme, Henry fut content lorsque sa mère lui proposa de laisser tomber un peu les entraînements et autres pour une ballade en famille, ce qui leur permit de se retrouver à trois comme avant. Henry retrouvait plus heureux que jamais son rôle de grand-frère et dans le même temps il avait enfin sa mère pour lui qui en plus avait l'air d'aller bien mieux que les derniers temps.<p>

Emma se sentait bien, libre, heureuse et légère, seul un poids lui emprisonnait encore le cœur, Neal. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise que tout était fini même si au vu des derniers évènements cela ne devrait pas vraiment l'étonner. Mais même si elle souhaitait tirer un trait sur lui, il restait le père de Henry et peut-être celui de Mary, il lui fallait donc trouver un moyen pour se souvenir mais elle n'en avait trouvé aucun. Et dans le même temps trouver comment laisser cet homme dans la vie de son fils tout en le gardant éloigné d'elle et plus encore de Régina. En pensant à la belle brune elle s'égara un peu plus dans ses pensées n'arrivant toujours pas vraiment à croire que celle-ci partageait ses sentiments. Un sourire s'était figé sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient, elle n'en avait pas conscience mais par contre cela n'échappa pas à son fils qui la regarda, heureux de voir que sa mère commençait enfin à s'ouvrir et à être plus épanouie. Comme tous ce jour-là, en la voyant ainsi il pensa que ses parents étaient à nouveau heureux ensemble et comme il savait que ses deux mères étaient maintenant amies, pour lui, son monde devenait parfait, tous le pensaient, tous sauf Snow qui faisait exception.

* * *

><p>Pourtant une fois encore l'instant de pur bonheur de la petite famille fut bref car en une seconde à peine, Henry vit sa mère se tendre et il comprit que quelque chose se passait, elle regarda autour d'elle semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un que lui ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre.<p>

Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui mettant rapidement sa petite sœur dans les bras puis d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait calme et sereine elle lui parla de sorte que lui seul entende.

-Henry, je veux que tu rentres au château le plus vite possible et que tu confies Mary à ta grand-mère et ensuite tu restes avec elle, c'est compris ?

- Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vous rejoins vite, je dois juste m'assurer de quelque chose avant.

- Et je dis quoi à grand-mère ?

- Dis lui juste que je demande qu'elle vous surveille le temps que je rentre

- Mais maman…

- Gamin, s'il te plait, fais ce que je te demande maintenant, on en discutera plus tard.

Le garçon comprit que quelque chose de plus important ou plus grave qu'il ne le pensait était sur le point d'arriver et lorsqu'il vit la peur dans le regard de sa mère il décida d'obéir. Après tout, plus vite il serait au château plus vite il pourrait prévenir quelqu'un pour aider sa mère. Alors il prit correctement sa sœur de façon à pouvoir se déplacer le plus librement possible et se prépara à partir mais avant il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa mère, se serrant contre elle et l'embrassant.

-Fais attention à toi maman, je te promets de faire ce que tu m'as demandé. Je t'aime à tout de suite.

- Je t'aime aussi gamin et toi aussi princesse.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de chacun de ses enfants puis fit partir Henry avant de se retourner et de faire apparaître dans ses mains une boule d'énergie.

* * *

><p>Elle écoutait le silence, prenant acte de tous les bruits de la nature puis elle put repérer ce qu'elle cherchait, les bruits venant des intrus qui la suivait. Elle avait gardé la poussette de sa fille et le linge de celle-ci était placé de telle sorte qu'on ait l'impression que l'enfant y dormait.<p>

Elle se positionna volontairement entre la poussette et son ou ses agresseurs potentiels voulant faire croire qu'elle n'avait renvoyé que son fils mais que Mary, qui elle le savait était leur « victime », était toujours là à ses côtés. Elle voulait et devait laisser une avance suffisante à ses enfants pour les mettre ne sécurité.

Les bruits se firent à nouveau entendre, des brindilles qui se cassent sous des chaussures, des feuilles et quelques branches qui remuent doucement sous l'effet du déplacement d'un corps.

Entre son ancien métier de chasseuse de prime et sa magie qu'elle commençait à maitriser grâce à Régina, ses sens se démultipliaient, lui permettant de comprendre très vite qu'elle n'avait pas l'avantage du nombre puisqu'à son avis il y avait au moins deux personnes.

Elle tenta de réfléchir le plus vite possible, elle savait qu'ils en avaient après sa fille donc la poussette restait l'objet qu'ils tenteraient d'approcher et une chose était sûre sa fille était plus intéressante pour eux vivante donc sa meilleure chance était de rester près de celle-ci.

Prenant conscience également que Régina n'avait pas ôté le champ de protection, elle pria pour que sa magie lui obéisse un minimum puisqu'elle devait être la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser sur les terres du château.

L'un des hommes ne mit pas longtemps à se montrer, il était grand et paraissait plutôt fort, il était armé d'une épée et dans son dos un arc. Elle eut alors un instant de faiblesse et la boule d'énergie se mit à faiblir jusqu'à s'éteindre dans ses mains. Elle tenta de la faire revenir mais n'y parvenait plus et n'étant pas armée elle commença à sentir la peur la submerger ne sachant comme se sortir de cette situation. L'homme face à elle se mit alors à sourire alors qu'il prenait la parole.

-Voyons princesse, tout le monde sait que votre magie n'est pas maitrisée, vous ne pouvez pas nous battre. Dans votre intérêt éloignez vous de l'enfant et votre fils gardera au moins sa mère.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais faire un choix entre mes enfants ? Pourquoi vous en prendre à ma fille ?

- Quelle question…sa magie voyons, c'est votre fille, sa magie est donc présente dans ses gênes

- Détrompez-vous, mes enfants n'ont pas de magie pour preuve, mon fils n'en a jamais eu aucune

- Nous tenterons malgré tout notre chance et puis si elle n'en a pas, elle reste la fille de la princesse elle nous sera donc toujours utile.

L'homme commença à s'approcher d'elle, par reflexe elle se colla à la poussette et tenta à nouveau de faire apparaître une boule dans ses mains mais rien ne venait pourtant elle sentait sa magie en elle.

La peur se mit à l'envahir complètement alors qu'elle se mit à penser à ses enfants puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers la reine, elles venaient juste de se trouver, elles avaient tant à partager, elle ne voulait pas partir comme ça, elle devait se battre. Elle sentie alors une force nouvelle en elle, l'envahir celle qui était la sienne, celle de l'amour qu'elle leurs portait. C'est alors que jaillit à nouveau une étincelle, son énergie refaisait surface. Il fallait qu'elle se montre sûre d'elle, elle devait leur faire peur, alors elle reprit la parole.

-Je pense qu'un détail vous a échappé, même si je n'en maitrise pas tous ses aspects la magie est présente en moi et je peux en faire usage. Vous n'aurez pas ma fille, je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

Sur ces mots elle lança vers l'homme la boule contenue dans sa main, qu'il esquiva de justesse mais une nouvelle se forma aussitôt et elle refit la même chose, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser approcher plus près, une fois à portée de son épée elle ne pourrait plus agir.

L'homme esquiva ses tentatives les unes après les autres mais elle put voir à son regard qu'il était surprit et commençait à se poser des questions, à avoir peur. Lorsqu'il fit un geste pour saisir son arc, sans savoir comment exactement, elle souhaita qu'il se retrouve entravé dans ses mouvements et des plantes et ronces apparurent pour s'enrouler autour de lui.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez…agissez !

Emma concentrée sur cet homme en avait oublié les autres et elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle entendit le son caractéristique d'un arc libérant sa flèche alors elle voulut se retourner pour l'éviter mais elle n'en eut pas le temps et sa magie était trop faible, amenuisée par l'effort déployé juste avant.

Soudain une douleur la frappa, de son épaule elle se propagea vite au reste de son corps mais elle voulut lutter et alors qu'elle voyait avec effroi une seconde flèche se planter dans son abdomen, elle n'eut que le temps de voir les trois hommes se diriger vers la poussette avant que tout ne devienne noir, alors sa seule pensée fut pour Régina et ses enfants, espérant simplement qu'ils étaient sains et saufs et qu'elle s'occuperaient d'eux comme elle l'avait fait pour Henry longtemps auparavant.

* * *

><p>Henry avait vu sa mère se tourner, les protégeant de son corps alors qu'il courrait le plus vite que lui permettait sa sœur. Il avait vu la magie naître dans la main de sa mère et il voulait plus que tout la protéger. Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir avant d'arriver au château ne prenant pas acte des douleurs de son corps ni même de la brûlure naissante dans ses poumons alors que l'air y circulait de plus en plus mal. A ce moment là, seule la pensée de mettre à l'abri sa sœur et de sauver sa mère le faisait avancer.<p>

Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit son but, il se mit à hurler pour que quelqu'un vienne à sa rencontre, il avait le souffle court et douloureux mais il n'y fit pas attention et cria de plus belle. Soulagé, il entendit ses grands-parents courir vers lui et dès qu'ils furent à ses côtés il mit Mary dans les bras de Snow avant de s'effondrer au sol ses jambes ne le supportant plus. Il expliqua le plus vite possible la situation avant de lâcher enfin les larmes trop longtemps retenues.

Alors que David partait déjà en courant, un nuage violet apparu dans la pièce et c'est une Régina affolée qui apparue. Henry connaissant l'étendu des pouvoirs de sa mère ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer quoique ce soit, se jetant dans ses bras alors qu'elle tombait à genoux à ses côtés, il prit la parole rapidement, la coupant dans ses questions.

-Maman, c'est Emma elle est en danger, pour avoir voulu nous protéger…

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle n'était plus là, ses derniers mots résonnant dans la pièce où seule Snow restée, à genoux à ses côtés tenant fermement Mary contre elle.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi ?<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Coucou, vous allez bien? **

**Bonne vacances à ceux qui y sont et bon courage aux autres. **

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour poster mais on est toujours mercredi hein...donc techniquement je ne suis pas en retard. **

**Un grand merci à ma Bêta et à sa femme pour la relecture de ce chapitre qui apparement n'était pas de tout repos !**

**Et un ENORME MERCI A VOUS QUI M'AVEZ FAIT PASSER LA BARRE DES 300 REVIEWS**

**Je vous laisse tranquillement découvrir la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>La vengeance d'une Reine….<p>

Régina n'avait pas attendu la fin des explications, ni même cherché à s'expliquer. Son cœur se serrant comme jamais, la peur l'envahissant au plus profond de son être, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Emma. Elle ne se remettrait pas de la perte d'un second amour et plus particulièrement encore de cet amour, de cette blonde qui elle le savait été son véritable amour, celui qu'elle avait attendu ces trente dernières années, se disant que jamais elle n'y aurait le droit.

Elle laissa son instinct et surtout son cœur la guider et quelques secondes plus tard elle apparu aux côtés d'Emma. La première image qu'elle vit, fut la femme qu'elle aimait au sol inanimée, blessée et les trois hommes fulminant de colère les linges vides dans les mains auprès de la poussette de Mary, alors elle comprit vite ce qui avait du se passer, sachant que la blonde s'était mise en danger pour protéger ses enfants ce qui fit plus encore monter la colère en elle. Au même moment, elle vit avec effroi le plus costaud des trois hommes lever son épée au-dessus de son amante, prêt à lui assener le coup fatal. Sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences, ne pouvant se contrôler, une boule de feu jaillit de ses mains et se trouva projetée vers celui-ci faisant exploser son épée et le blessant grièvement au passage.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se produire et ne cherchant pas à le savoir les trois hommes tentèrent de s'échapper mais la brune ne l'entendait pas de la même manière, à nouveau des racines sortirent du sol mais elles furent rapides et bien plus fortes que celles de la princesse et les trois compères se retrouvèrent dans les airs hurlant sous la douleur et la peur, les plantes les serrant de plus en plus fort, entravant ainsi tout mouvement.

Lorsqu'ils virent enfin la brune s'avancer, ils comprirent à qui ils avaient à faire et ils blêmirent instantanément mais ils la virent non pas se diriger vers eux, mais vers la jeune princesse toujours au sol.

Bien que sur le coup, sa colère avait été la plus forte à l'instant même, les hommes étant immobilisés, ce fut la peur qui la tirailla à nouveau et sans même un regard pour eux, elle se jeta aux côtés d'Emma. Lui prenant la main et posant l'autre sur son visage, elle appela la blonde, tenta de la réveiller mais rien ne se produisait. La jeune femme était inconsciente, alors d'un geste du poignet rapide, elle fit disparaître les flèches présentes dans son corps et stoppa de la même manière les hémorragies entrainées par celles-ci.

Elle vérifia si la jeune femme respirait encore et si son pouls était régulier. Rassurée un minimum en le sentant, elle parla tendrement à la jeune femme même si celle-ci était toujours endormie.

-_Emma, je t'en prie réveilles-toi, je suis là, tu es en sécurité maintenant, je t'en supplie mon amour ouvres les yeux, ne m'abandonne pas. Tu es ma fin heureuse, je t'aime._ (Emma n'eut aucune réaction) _Ils vont le payer mon amour, je t'en fais la promesse, ils ne s'en sortiront pas, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi. _

En voyant la méchante reine s'effondrer ainsi auprès d'Emma, les trois hommes eurent deux sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté une peur plus intense qu'il n'avait jamais connu, se rendant compte qu'ils venaient d'attaquer une personne proche et chère à l'Evil Queen, ce qui signifiait une vengeance à la hauteur de sa douleur. Mais d'un autre côté, l'espace d'un court instant ils osèrent espérer que suite à son changement, elle agirait différemment et les livrerait au couple royal où ils pourraient espérer échapper à la mort grâce à Snow.

Mais lorsqu'ils la virent se lever et s'avancer vers eux, ils purent voir à son attitude et à son regard où une lueur violette trônée, qu'ils avaient devant eux non plus Régina Mills mais bien la Méchante Reine sans pitié ni scrupules. Une reine ne connaissant pas la compassion, maitrisant la magie noire comme personne, et ils venaient de toucher à l'une des personnes à qui elle tenait. Ils le savaient tous, leur fin était proche et ils n'espéraient alors qu'une chose, qu'elle ait gardé un minimum de la femme qu'elle était devenue pour que cela se passe vite à défaut d'être sans douleur.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

David arriva à l'endroit indiqué par Henry, après avoir dû chercher un peu, le jeune garçon n'ayant pas pu être très précis, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas encore les lieux correctement. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il était à bout de souffle et son corps entier le faisait souffrir.

La vision qu'il eut alors lui glaça le sang, sa fille était allongée inanimée au sol, du sang étant visible à plusieurs endroits sur son corps et sa peau était plus pâle que jamais.

Mais une autre scène se jouant un peu plus loin le pétrifia quelques secondes, devant lui se dressait une personne qu'il pensait ne plus jamais voir réapparaître, la Méchante Reine, celle qui avait voulu leur mort à tous. Il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir qu'elle écrasait dans sa main un cœur, le réduisant en cendre. Elle était droite, devant l'homme sans son précieux organe et qui contrairement aux deux autres était affalé au sol. Avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse en cendres, il eut le temps de remarquer plusieurs tâches de sang et blessures similaire à celles de sa fille et dont il n'imaginait que trop bien la provenance.

La voyant s'approcher d'un second homme, il fut tiraillé entre le fait de sauver sa fille si cela était encore possible et le fait de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle, pour son cœur. Faisant abstraction de ses questions et prise de conscience, il courut auprès de sa fille mais ne pouvant laisser Régina redevenir l'Evil Queen, celle qu'elle avait tant combattue, il tenta de la faire réagir.

_-Régina, non ! Ne fais pas ça, ne détruit pas tes efforts, penses à Emma et aux enfants. Régina, écoutes moi s'il te pait. _

Mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'écoutait pas, elle n'était plus Régina, il lui fallait l'atteindre alors il tenta autrement en vérifiant l'état de sa fille. La brune venait d'ôter le cœur de sa seconde victime et même si il ne discernait pas les paroles exactes car elle parlait d'une voix grave et basse, il pouvait voir l'homme souffrir et lire la peur sur son visage, elle avait ce sourire froid, glacial qui avait toujours annoncé des réactions extrêmes lorsqu'elle voulait se venger. Il voyait à nouveau celle qui avait à plusieurs reprises tentait de tuer sa femme et avait maudit leur mariage. Mais il savait que ce n'était plus elle, il devait l'aider alors il reprit sur un ton plus fort sachant qu'il prenait un risque si Régina n'était plus en mesure de se reprendre.

_-Régina…Majesté, s'il vous plait, arrêtez, Emma a besoin de vous. _

Comme un électrochoc, parce qu'à ce moment-là elle prit conscience de qui elle était à nouveau, elle suspendit son geste et sans se détourner elle prit enfin la parole.

_-Charmant ne vous mêlez pas de ça, ils méritent leur sort, ils ont voulu tuer votre fille, vous devriez être de mon côté cette fois._

_-Vous n'êtes plus comme ça Régina, vous n'êtes plus la Méchante Reine. Je suis de votre côté, nous le sommes tous…mais du côté de Régina. _

_- C'est pareil, je suis la même personne_

_- Non ! L'Evil Queen était seule, pleine de rancœur, Régina a une famille, des amis, elle est juste et a cessé de tuer pour le plaisir ou par vengeance. Elle utilise d'autres méthodes, d'autres moyens qui respecte la Loi et la femme qu'elle est devenue. _

Régina eut l'air d'hésiter et David le vit, alors il continua, mais sa voix se mit à trembler sous la peur lorsqu'il vit le corps de sa fille être prit de légères convulsions, sa respiration était soudain laborieuse et son pouls se mit à s'emballer.

_-Régina, je vous en supplie Emma a besoin de vous, elle se meurt, on ne peut plus attendre, elle a besoin de toi. _

Pour la première fois, il la vit tourner le regard vers eux, il vit la peur sur son visage lorsqu'elle constata qu'il disait vrai. Et à sa plus grande surprise il vit une larme se frayer un chemin sur son visage.

C'est alors qu'une évidence le frappa, non pas que ce soit ce qu'il souhaitait mais si tel était le cas il devait tenter sa chance à ce moment précis.

_-Régina, je t'en prie, ne la laisse pas mourir, elle est ta faille. Ils seront punis comme ils le méritent, tu auras ton mot à dire, mais pour le moment il faut sauver Emma, tu ne peux pas la laisser mourir. _

Avant de continuer, il la regarda droit dans les yeux voulant être certain et en y voyant la détresse, la peur et également autre chose qu'il connaissait bien, il fit en sorte qu'elle comprenne ses paroles et l'implication de celles-ci.

_-Elle ne respire presque plus, Régina, la Méchante Reine ne peut rien pour elle, mais toi, tu es la seule à pouvoir la sauver, elle est ta famille comme Henry et elle…t'aime. _

Les derniers mots prononcés par David furent les plus forts, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, David pu voir le violet de ses yeux disparaitre peu à peu, il retrouvait Régina et savait à présent qu'il ne se trompait pas. Cependant il la vit se tourner vers les deux hommes une dernière fois.

_- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous deux, croyez-moi vous allez regretter de ne pas être morts sous mes mains aujourd'hui car plus jamais je ne vous laisserais de repos. _

Les deux hommes tremblèrent plus encore sous la menace mais surtout sur le ton avec lequel elle venait d'être faite car ils le savaient parfaitement, ils avaient eux aussi vu le changement, ils avaient en face d'eux Régina et ce n'était donc plus les paroles de la méchante reine mais bien de la reine qui aujourd'hui faisait partie de la famille des Charming.

Régina fit ensuite demi-tour et rejoignit la blonde et son père, prenant de suite la main d'Emma. Elle ne savait comment interpréter les paroles de l'homme face à elle mais elle voulait sauver son amour.

_- David…_

_- J'ai compris…ne la laisse pas mourir, cette fois tu peux agir, tu peux la sauver. _

Elle lâcha rudement le cœur qu'elle tenait toujours en main, entrainant une douleur à l'homme toujours suspendu ainsi qu'un cri mais aucun des deux n'y portèrent attention. Seul le fait qu'Emma venait de cesser de respirer compté à ce moment précis.

_- Sauves-là ! Je sais que tu peux le faire. _

Alors elle ne réfléchit pas plus et se penchant vers Emma, elle lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste et tendre mais tout autant désespéré dans lequel elle fit passer toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Emma inspira soudain l'air nécessaire à ses poumons et ses yeux s'ouvrirent quelques instants avant qu'elle ne les referme. David regarda Régina qui vérifiait le pouls de la jeune femme avant d'utiliser sa magie en passant ses mains le long de son corps.

David leva les yeux vers Régina et vit l'inquiétude dans son regards ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi sa fille avait-elle refermé les yeux, si comme il le pensait la reine était son véritable amour pourquoi cela n'avait pas fonctionné complètement.

_- Régina…_

_- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, peut-être que ce n'est pas suffisant, ma magie réagit, il y a une résistance_

_- Sauves-là s'il te plait_

_- C'est ce que je tente de faire…_

Ils restèrent là en silence, Régina les mains toujours au-dessus de la jeune femme, s'épuisant en tentant de trouver la réponse. David avait vu une larme solitaire rouler sur la joue de la Reine et soudain alors que celle-ci finissait sa course, Emma prit à nouveau une grande inspiration et ouvrit enfin les yeux, au grand soulagement des deux autres qui se mirent enfin à respirer normalement.

Enfin rassuré, David posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et se releva, sortant son épée.

_- Régina emmène-la au château, elle n'est pas en état de marcher. Moi je m'occupe de ces deux-là. _

_- David pour le troisième…_

_- Quel troisième ? Régina, ça restera entre nous, je sais pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi et si c'était Snow, j'aurais pu faire pareil. _

_- Merci David…_

_- Occupes-toi d'Emma, je vous rejoindrais et on décidera ensemble de leur sort. _

David se releva et se dirigea vers les deux hommes toujours suspendus qui n'avaient plus osé bouger ou parler. Alors qu'il vit Régina prendre sa fille plus près dans ses bras il l'arrêta, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

_- Euh…Régina…tu pourrais… (il montra les racines et le cœur qui trônait toujours près de la reine)_

Régina le regarda et lança un regard noir et plein de haine aux deux hommes. Elle fit un geste du poignet libérant les hommes qui s'écrasèrent au sol, puis elle fit un nouveau geste et disparu dans la seconde dans une fumée violette, emmenant Emma pour le moment bien calée contre elle, loin de là, en sécurité auprès de ses enfants.

David vit le cœur toujours au sol se jeter littéralement dans la poitrine de l'homme qui l'avait perdu ce qui parut lui faire très mal puis voyant Régina et sa fille parties, il prit l'une des racine au sol pour attacher solidement les bandits et ils prirent la route vers le château.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous, j'attends vos impressions !<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**désolée pour l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste mais je n'ai pu faire autrement. **

**Encore un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires cela me touche vraiment et je suis contente de voir que la fic vous plait toujours. **

**Je pense que ce chapitre va faire plaisir à plusieurs d'entre vous mais je n'en dit pas plus. **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hap. 32 : MISE AU POINT**

Une fois Emma ramenées au château, Régina s'était assurée qu'elle ne reste pas seule, ne voulant prendre aucun risque. Elle était ensuite partie s'assurer que Henry et sa sœur allaient bien et discuter avec son fils de ce qu'il venait de se produire, le jeune homme se posant quelques questions.

Lorsqu'elle trouva Henry il était effectivement en train de se défouler, s'entraînant à l'épée sur un mannequin, elle approcha alors doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, se plaçant alors dans son champ de vision. Elle fut surprise lorsque le garçon lâcha son arme pour se jeter dans ses bras où il se permit enfin de laisser couler ses larmes.

- Calme toi mon chéri, tout va bien maintenant.

- Maman, pourquoi ils ont attaqué, ils voulaient quoi ?

- Ce sont des bandits, malheureusement le Royaume n'est pas épargné par ce genre d'individus. Ta sœur, ta mère et toi êtes des cibles pour ces hommes car ils pensent pouvoir ainsi obtenir des récompenses importantes. Tout le monde connait la famille royale et ils pensent pouvoir gagner beaucoup en enlevant un membre de celle-ci.

- Mais ils n'obtiendraient rien, mes grands-parents et toi ne les laisserez pas faire cela.

- C'est vrai mais malgré tout certains pensent être plus malins que les autres. Ces trois-là ont voulu kidnappé ta sœur car c'est un bébé, donc qui ne peut pas se défendre. Mais ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce que ta mère et toi vous vous défendiez autant. Tu as été très brave mon chéri, grâce à toi, ta sœur et ta mère sont saines et sauves.

- Non, j'ai dû laisser maman seule, je ne savais pas qui était là, ni combien ils étaient. Elle aurait pu mourir, je n'aurais pas dû fuir.

- Au contraire, tu as fait ce qu'elle te demandait et c'était le mieux car grâce à toi on a pu la trouver et l'aider. Si vous étiez restés, Emma n'aurait pas eu l'esprit assez libre pour utiliser sa magie, elle aurait eu peur pour vous et le pire aurait pu se produire sans que personne ne le sache.

- J'ai eu peur maman…

- Je le sais Henry, on a tous eu peur mais tout va bien maintenant.

Le garçon resta un moment encore dans les bras de sa mère, profitant de l'étreinte chaleureuse qui le rassurait. Quelques minutes après ils se dirigèrent vers le château ensemble, Régina ayant accepté la demande d'Henry de rester un moment avec eux.

Une fois à destination, le jeune homme décida d'aller voir sa mère voulant s'assurer de lui-même qu'elle allait mieux et il laissa sa mère qui souhaitait aller prendre l'air dans les jardins.

Elle n'avait rien voulu montrer aux autres mais le cœur de la brune était resté serré depuis le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Emma.

Elle avait vu leurs magies réagirent lors de leur premier vrai baiser, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à la sauver, sans utiliser sa propre magie ? Pourquoi le baiser n'avait pas été suffisant ? Elle avait peur et ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Leur amour, n'était-il pas aussi fort qu'elle le pensait ? Etait-elle réellement importante pour la princesse ? Autant de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et que David s'installa à ses côtés.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je voulais juste venir te remercier

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, tu l'as dis Emma fait partie de notre famille et elle est mon amie, je ne l'aurais pas laissé.

- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, je n'aurais certainement pas réagi de la même manière mais je voulais que tu saches que aujourd'hui les choses ont changé, tu as changé, tu fais partie de notre famille Régina et je n'irai pas contre les sentiments de ma fille, ni les tiens.

- Merci David, mais tu étais là, tu as vu…tu sais que ce n'est pas moi…

- Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même, je sais ce que j'ai vu, Emma a ouvert les yeux et c'est toi qui as réussi à la sauver.

- Grâce à la magie…

- Non, grâce à l'amour que tu as pour elle, tu as dû faire taire la méchante reine qui voulait revenir et tu l'as fait pour elle, alors que j'ai échoué lorsque j'ai tenté de le faire.

- …

- Régina, le baiser seul n'a pas suffi mais tes larmes et ton amour l'ont sauvé.

- Je ne sais pas David, je ne veux pas croire à nouveau pour la perdre elle aussi, je ne le supporterai pas.

- Alors prends ton temps, je ne dirai rien, rien ne vous oblige à vous décider maintenant.

- Merci, je te promets une chose, je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi

- Si vous êtes heureuses, je m'y ferais.

David partit laissant la reine avec ses réflexions, elle pensait que l'homme serait celui qui aurait le plus de mal avec l'idée d'une relation naissante entre sa fille et elle, et voilà qu'il lui annonçait comprendre et plus encore, lui donnait sa bénédiction. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes, la journée ayant décidément été émotionnellement très intense et elle n'en avait plus l'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle se décida à rentrer elle fut prise d'un frisson, suivit d'une rage en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans le château mais elle se reprit rapidement, elle ne devait rien faire, seule Emma en avait le droit. Après tout, le choix lui appartenait surtout après le problème survenu un peu plus tôt lors de son baiser inefficace, à son sens.

Elle fit alors demi-tour, refusant de croiser Neal, elle disparut alors préférant retourner chez elle, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et Hook devait se demander où elle était, elle reviendrait malgré tout un peu plus tard pour ne pas rompre la promesse faite à son fils.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Emma n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, ni sa fille, ayant été obligée de laisser sortir Henry même si elle l'aurait bien gardé auprès d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qui était arrivé, mais lorsqu'elle avait reprit connaissance il y avait David et Régina à ses côtés puis lorsqu'elle avait ré-ouvert les yeux définitivement elle se trouvait à l'abri dans son lit, Régina sur un fauteuil tenant Mary dans ses bras et Henry un peu plus loin.

Emma avait été contente de voir son amie à ses côtés mais à part un regard tendre échangé, elles n'avaient eu l'occasion de rien de plus, n'étant pas seule.

La reine lui avait expliqué rapidement comment grâce à Henry, ils avaient pu la retrouver et qu'elle avait pu la sauver grâce à la magie puis elle s'était excusée lui disant simplement qu'elle reviendrait la voir plus tard, puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte, Emma eut un sourire pensant que la brune était de retour et qu'elles allaient enfin se retrouver puisque Mary s'était endormie. Mais à la place lorsqu'elle vit à qui elle venait de donner le droit d'entrer son sourire se crispa et ses yeux se firent plus durs.

- Emma ma chérie, je suis si content que tu ailles bien, j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé

- Oui je vais bien, merci

- Heureusement que ton père t'as trouvé à temps…

- Non ! C'est Régina qui m'a trouvé et sauvé, mon père l'a rejoint et l'a aidé ensuite, sans elle je ne serais plus là

- Le principal c'est que tu ailles bien, j'ai eu si peur pour toi

- Peur…pour moi ? Non mais tu rigoles, je suppose…

- Ecoutes Emma, je sais que j'ai déconné mais je suis désolé, je t'aime alors …on oubli…

- Arrête ! Ne te fout pas de moi, tu n'es qu'un arriviste menteur !

- Non, c'est vrai mais tu ne peux pas me dire que tu nous laisse une chance d'être une famille et ensuite me jeter dès que je souhaite un peu d'intimité

- Je te l'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, tu as voulu me forcer, tu appelles ça de l'amour ? Parce que pour moi ça ne l'est pas du tout !

Emma criait plus qu'elle ne parlait, ne supportant plus de voir cet homme face à elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie lui avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas et ne pourrait jamais avoir de sentiments pour lui puisqu'elle aimait Régina plus que de raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire ce serait trop dangereux pour sa belle brune. Alors toute sa frustration se déversait sur Neal qui tentait encore et toujours de lui faire croire à ses sentiments, à une famille, toutes ses choses dont elle ne voulait pas mais qu'elle prit conscience de vouloir avec Régina.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, j'ai déconné ok, mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je n'étais pas moi-même, tu le sais, tu me connais. Ca n'arrivera plus ma chérie, je te le promets, tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal, je t'aime.

- Non tu ne m'aimes pas, tu veux juste une famille, tu veux retrouver ton fils et ce que tu aurais dû avoir si tu ne m'avais pas laissé en taule à ta place !

- Arrêtes, tu sais que c'est faux, je veux vivre avec toi, je veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble et qu'on forme enfin notre famille toi, moi, Henry et Mary

- Neal, Henry a déjà une famille, il a deux mères et un père, il n'a pas besoin de nous ensemble

- C'est TOI sa mère et je suis son père, il n'a besoin de personne d'autre

- Arrête ! Régina est aussi sa mère autant que moi et que tu le veuilles ou non cela n'y changera rien.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, on dirait que ça te plait de lui laisser ta place

- Tu ne comprends rien, elle ne prend pas ma place, on a chacune notre place à ses côtés et dans son cœur. Et si quelqu'un a prit la place de l'autre de toute façon c'est moi. Je te rappelle que je l'ai abandonné et que c'est elle qui l'a élevé et qui en a fait le garçon qu'il est aujourd'hui

- Tu n'avais pas le choix mais maintenant tu es là et moi aussi alors on peut lui offrir la vie qui sera la meilleure pour lui

Neal s'était peu à peu approché du lit qu'elle n'avait pas quitté, pas certaine que ses jambes ne le lui permette. Après cette dernière demande, il tenta d'approcher d'avantage et de lui prendre la main mais elle se recula aussitôt.

- Emma arrête, calmes-toi je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je veux juste être là pour toi, être avec toi

- Et moi je ne le veux pas, je ne le veux plus, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

- Tu es en colère et tu viens d'être blessée, c'est normal que tu sois un peu paumée

- Mais je ne suis pas paumée comme tu dis, je suis au contraire très claire, oui j'ai été blessée, oui j'aurais pu mourir aujourd'hui, mais je m'en suis sortie et une fois encore pas grâce à toi !

- Emma, écoute prends ton temps, j'attendrais

Neal s'approcha à nouveau d'elle tentant de lui caresser la joue mais elle le repoussa violemment de la main, ce qui le fit basculer en arrière et il se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber. Lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau son regard avait changé, il était noir et il reprit avec un ton plus élevé et mauvais

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Et toi ? Je t'ai dit que c'est fini entre nous

- Tu sais que c'est faux, tu es mon grand amour et tu le sais très bien je suis le tien. Tu dois juste te reposer et revenir à la raison, ce qui s'est passé t'as secoué c'est normal, je repasserai plus tard.

- Ecoute j'en ai marre, déjà baisses d'un ton ma fille dort et ensuite, je n'ai pas besoin de temps ou de repos ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'ai juste besoin que tu me lâches, c'est fini, tu n'es pas mon grand amour, je ne t'aime pas.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu n'as pas le droit, on a des enfants ensemble, on a déjà été ensemble et aujourd'hui il y a un nous, tout le monde le sait même tes parents sont contents

- Quoi ? Mes parents ? Mais tu n'as pas comprit quoi ? Je me fiche de mes parents ou de ce que pensent les gens ou même des règles ou les lois de ce royaume

- Tu ne peux pas, ce royaume est le tien, tu en es la princesse, tu ne peux pas parler ainsi ni te comporter comme une personne lambda

- Attends …c'est juste ça en fait, tu veux garder ta place dans la famille royale avec ton fils

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est toi que je veux, toi et notre fils…je t'ai…

- NON ! ARRETE ! Je ne veux plus t'écouter ni entendre tes « je t'aime », je ne veux plus de ça et en fait depuis que je suis revenue je ne l'ai jamais voulu au fond, tu aurais du t'en rendre compte lorsque je t'ai repoussé à plusieurs reprises. Laisses moi tranquille, sors d'ici !

Emma avait dit cette dernière phrase plus basse que le reste, d'une voix menaçante, elle sentait la magie l'envahir et aurait pu l'envoyer dehors. Elle avait également peur qu'il ne réveille Mary et qu'elle ne s'en charge pour elle. Il fallait qu'il sorte, elle ne le supportait plus, à ce moment précis elle aurait tout donné pour que Régina n'arrive.

Mais Neal allait une fois de plus rétorquer, elle pouvait le voir sur son visage, il n'était pas décidé à la laisser, mais à défaut de sa reine, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit sa mère passer la tête à la porte. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, Emma la retint lui disant que le jeune homme partait et qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Snow comprit et entra, alors avant de sortir Neal se retourna de nouveau vers Emma lui disant, qu'ils en rediscuteraient plus tard mais elle le coupa lui expliquant qu'ils s'étaient tout dit et que sa décision était définitive et le regarda droit dans les yeux, devant sa mère pour bien faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle ne mentait pas, elle lui confirma que tout était fini entre eux.

Par la même occasion, avant que celui-ci ne quitte la pièce, les yeux noirs de colère et fulminant, elle porta sa main à son cou, y saisi la chaîne qui y pendait toujours. D'un geste brusque, elle tira dessus pour l'arracher et la lui lança, lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire sur elle et qu'il pouvait définitivement la garder.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

A la semaine prochaine !


	33. mes excuses !

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis vraiment désolée si je viens de vous faire à tous ou à beaucoup en tout cas une fausse joie, mais je suis malheureusement ici pour vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de suite aujourd'hui.

Souhaitant éviter les commentaires tel que je viens de recevoir par un guest, je préfère vous prévenir dès maintenant.

Suite à un problème personnel important, je ne suis pas en capacité de vous taper la suite, j'aurais pu me forcer et vous la livrer avec certainement des fautes... mais je pense que vous méritez mieux que cela et de plus j'avoue que la review reçue me donne encore moins l'envie de me battre pour la taper en urgence.

Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle sera en ligne cette semaine, je fais cependant mon possible. Dans le pire des cas, je ferais le nécessaire pour vous livrer la suite rapidement au maximum la semaine prochaine ou dans 15 jours.

Toutes mes excuses à ceux et celles qui me lisent chaque semaine et qui prennent le temps de me répondre.

Quant au guest, pour te répondre, depuis le début de ma fic soit une trentaine de chapitres et donc de semaines, je n'ai jamais été en retard et même je fais souvent en sorte de poster le mardi soir ou dans la nuit pour qu'elle soit en ligne dès le mercredi matin. Mais les problèmes et les coup durs arrivent à tout le monde et ma vie réelle passe avant ma passion de l'écriture et de cela je ne m'excuserais pas. Et la prochaine fois connectes-toi de façon à ce que je puisse te répondre en direct.

Je vous dit à très vite, je ferais tout pour en tout cas. Merci de bien vouloir comprendre et j'espère ne pas perdre trop de lecteurs parmi vous.


	34. Chapter 33

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier vraiment vraiment très chaleureusement pour tous vos messages privés, commentaires...suite à mon message précédent. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'à l'exception de ce cher guest sans scrupules et surtout sans aucun cran puisqu'incapable de se connecter, pour tous les autres pour qui j'écris et surtout je publies, vous avez tous comprit mes raisons et mon retard.**

**Je voudrais aussi faire un petit coucou et un remerciement tout particulier aux quelques lecteurs qui jusque là étaient restés dans l'ombre et aujourd'hui ont laissé un message pour me donner leur soutien. J'espère vous revoir et vous lire à nouveau mais si ce n'est pas le cas, un grand merci de vous être manifestés à ce moment précis.**

**Je tiens à vous rassurer sur un fait important, mes chapitres sont écrits jusqu'à l'avant dernier il n'y aura donc aucune incidence de mon état sur ma façon d'écrire et sur mon texte, je n'avais juste ni le courage ni l'envie de taper ce chapitre, ni le temps d'ailleurs. Cependant vous m'avez rendu ce courage et cette envie de me dépasser pour vous livrer la suite grâce à vos messages.**

**Encore une fois merci à ma bêta sans qui les fautes surtout sur ce chapitre auraient été bien trop fréquente mais aussi pour tout ce qu'elle fait et pour son soutien permanent.**

**Je sais que vous attendez depuis longtemps de lire ce chapitre alors j'arrête là et je vous laisse. En espérant avoir des commentaires et savoir ce que vous en pensez même si je me doute un peu que vous n'allez pas forcément être ravis de là ou je coupe celui-ci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Compréhensions<p>

Pendant que Snow restait avec Emma, elle lui raconta brièvement sa conversation avec le jeune homme, mais surtout la réaction de ce dernier. Régina était de retour dans sa chambre, dans son château, voulant prendre le temps de se changer.

Elle avait retrouvé Hook qui se promenait sur son domaine avec Tink, venue le rejoindre un peu plus tôt en ayant eu vent des derniers évènements, surtout de la présence de Régina chez les Charming.

La reine avait attendu leur retour au lieu d'aller à leur rencontre connaissant l'intérêt du pirate pour la fée et ne voulant prendre le risque d'interrompre un possible rapprochement.

Lorsqu'ils furent réunis, elle leur raconta les derniers évènements, y compris sa relation nouvelle avec la princesse. Elle avait confiance en Tink, elle espérait que celle-ci puisse l'aider à y voir plus clair en ce qui concernait le lien qu'elle partageait ou non avec Emma. Un peu plus tard, elle leur expliqua qu'elle retournait au château et qu'ils pouvaient l'accompagner s'ils le souhaitaient, ce qui fut accepté par les deux.

Maintenant seule dans sa chambre, elle réfléchissait une fois encore à tous ce qui venait de se produire et à ce que Tink lui avait dit. Pour la fée, qu'Emma ne se soit pas totalement remise lors du baiser, ne voulait pas dire pour autant que cette dernière ne pouvait pas être son grand amour, mais que tout simplement l'esprit des deux femmes n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre. La Reine quant à elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, après tout, les sentiments d'Emma n'étaient peut-être pas les mêmes que les siens, et son grand amour était peut-être ailleurs à l'attendre, la brune savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Malgré ses craintes, elle n'avait qu'une envie, retourner auprès de la blonde, savoir comment sa rencontre avec Neal s'était passée et faire en sorte de la protéger, ainsi que les enfants de celle-ci. Alors elle décida de ne plus réfléchir pour le moment et de vivre ce que lui offrait la vie, se disant qu'elle aurait le temps pour les regrets et remords plus tard, si effectivement leur histoire ne les menait pas au même endroit. Alors elle se prépara, choisissant avec soin ses vêtements pour faire honneur à la femme qu'elle aimait.

Une heure plus tard, le cortège prenait la route en direction du château royal dans une ambiance plus détendue.

En entrant dans le royaume, Régina ressentit une force étrange et comprit de suite qu'un sort supplémentaire faisait barrage avec le sien pour éviter tout risque supplémentaire. Le couple royal avait eu très peur tout comme elle et ils tentaient apparemment de faire au mieux pour protéger leur famille, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du château, elle en eut confirmation en apercevant le nombre élevé de gardes et autres personnes prêtes à agir à la moindre alerte.

Elle fut soulagée car jusqu'à présent les personnes ayant tenté de prendre l'enfant étaient des bandits et n'étaient donc pas entravés par les sorts magiques. Ce à quoi, elle avait déjà réfléchit et voulait y remédier, mais elle souhaitait l'accord de la famille avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Voyant David attendre leur arrivée, elle sut qu'elle pourrait rapidement avoir une réponse ce qui la rassura plus encore. Même si au fond d'elle-même, elle aurait préféré rendre visite à Emma en premier lieu. A peine eu-t-elle posé le pied au sol, Charming vint à sa rencontre lui demandant de le suivre, voulant discuter avec elle et Snow en privé ce qu'elle accepta sans problème. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Snow, alors que Tink et Hook souhaitèrent aller voir Emma pour s'assurer de son état et lui prouver leur présence à ses côtés, au vu des dernières heures qu'elle venait de vivre.

Snow était déjà dans la pièce attendant le retour de son mari et de sa belle-mère.

- Régina te voilà enfin, je suis contente que tu sois là.

- Merci Snow, mais je ne suis partie que quelques heures.

- Oui mais…je suis plus rassurée lorsque tu es là…

- Régina, je sais que tu dois avoir envie de voir Emma mais il fallait que l'on te parle de plusieurs sujets important. _David prit à son tour la parole._

- Je vous écoute.

- Tout d'abord, comme je te l'ai promis je souhaiterais ton avis sur la peine des deux hommes qui ont attaqué Emma et les enfants

Régina le remercia d'un regard pour ne pas avoir évoqué le troisième homme

- As-tu vraiment envie d'entendre mon avis ? Ils ont tenté et presque réussi à tuer Emma et ils s'en sont pris aux enfants, ils ne méritent qu'une chose…la mort. Je suis désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez entendre de ma part, que cela fait trop…Evil Queen mais …

- Nous sommes d'accord avec toi ! _Snow lui coupa la parole._

- …Pardon ?...

- Oui, nous sommes d'accord avec cette sentence, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire ! _David avait parlé un peu plus rudement montrant sa colère mais aussi sa crainte._

- Par contre, nous ne voulons pas les faire souffrir, mais montrer que toute notre famille est là pour se protéger et pour cela, nous voudrions que tu sois présente. _Snow posa une main sur le bras de son époux._

- Snow, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, le peuple risque de prendre peur et …

- Non, pas si c'est nous qui parlons et annonçons la peine. Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et je sais que j'ai par le passé prononcé cette même peine une seule et unique fois, et c'était envers toi donc je comprendrais que tu refuses.

- Je serai là, Snow tu avais des raisons de le faire tout comme aujourd'hui, mais je n'oublie pas que tu as aussi été celle qui m'a sauvé, en arrêtant juste à temps ce qui allait se passer…

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire, je savais que tu pouvais changer…ça a juste prit trente ans de plus.

Les trois sourirent à cette évidence et les yeux de Régina se firent plus tendre envers sa belle-fille, c'était l'un de ces moments de pardon qu'elles s'octroyaient parfois, sans vraiment le dire.

Il fut décidé que les deux hommes seraient exécutés par les archers et particulièrement Robin, l'un des meilleurs qui viserait directement le cœur. Mais pour éviter tous risques de tentatives de fuite ou autre geste, ils seraient au préalable figés par Régina ce qui montrerait à tous, que bien qu'elle ne l'utilise plus elle avait toujours sa magie et que celle-ci était un membre à part entière de la famille.

Même si elle ne montra rien à part la reconnaissance face à leur demande, intérieurement elle ne put s'empêcher d'être ravie d'y prendre part, ces hommes allaient payer leur geste et comme elle leur avait dit, elle n'en avait pas fini avec eux et elle pourrait prendre part à leur destin.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre congé du couple, ils l'arrêtèrent à nouveau, lui rappelant qu'un autre sujet devait être abordé et comme elle le craignait il s'agissait du seul qu'elle voulait plus que tout éviter. Bien qu'elle fut reconnaissante à David de ne pas avoir parlé du troisième homme, elle aurait préféré qu'il n'aborde pas non plus ce dernier. Ce fut Snow qui prit la parole la première, ce qui ne surprit pas la reine sachant qu'elle avait déjà tenté de lui parler par le passé.

- Régina nous n'avons pas l'intention de t'embêter ou de te parler des heures de la situation.

- Vous m'en voyez soulagée.

- Régina s'il te plait. _Cette fois, ce fut David qui la reprit, bien qu'il le fasse avec le sourire._

- Désolée mais je pense que c'est avec Emma que je devrais parler de cela

- Tu as raison, je voulais juste te rappeler que beaucoup de facteurs interviennent dans l'acceptation du véritable amour et que Emma n'a jamais vécue réellement dans notre monde. C'est un concept plus difficile à accepter pour elle-même, si elle en a déjà vu des preuves par le passé.

- Je sais cela, mais il reste aussi une autre possibilité. _Régina baissa légèrement les yeux, la peur_ _ressentie plus tôt la rattrapant_.

- Quoi qu'il en soit Régina. _Snow s'approcha et lui prit les mains_. Même si je ne pourrais jamais oublier que tu es celle qui m'a élevé, je serais vraiment heureuse d'intervertir les rôles et de t'avoir comme belle-fille à l'avenir.

A cette annonce, la Reine ne put empêcher une larme de couler alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour croiser son regard dans un remerciement silencieux.

Après un moment où il laissa les deux femmes se retrouver une fois de plus, les rapprochant un peu plus encore dans la relation qui avait été la leur à une époque, David vint briser l'échange leur rappelant qu'un dernier sujet resté à aborder.

Ils parlèrent alors de la malédiction et du fait qu'il devenait urgent d'agir car aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait pris de l'ampleur bien que pour le moment elle soit toujours contenue.

Régina décida donc de reprendre un peu la préparation avec Emma, à condition que son état le permette. Puis, ils se séparèrent alors que la brune ayant reçu l'accord pour le nouveau sort, partit le mettre en place de suite. S'assurant par celui-ci, que toutes personnes ayant des intentions impures envers la famille royale seraient de suite « ressenties » par toutes les personnes magiques en protection du royaume.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Une fois que ce fut fait, la reine se dirigea enfin vers la chambre de la princesse un pincement au cœur par la crainte mais en même temps, heureuse de la retrouver.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Snow qui s'excusa rapidement et sortie de la pièce, Mary dans les bras avec un sourire sincère envers les deux femmes.

A peine la porte fermée, ce fut Emma qui réagit la première, se levant pour enlacer Régina et lier leurs lèvres.

- Tu m'as manqué, j'espérais te voir plus tôt.

- Excuses-moi, mais j'avais des choses à régler.

- Oui je sais ma mère m'a expliqué brièvement.

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avant qu'Emma n'attire la brune avec elle vers le lit, pour s'y asseoir. Elles devaient discuter et elles le savaient toutes les deux. Une fois de plus, ce fut Emma qui brisa le silence d'une voix tremblante, mais douce.

- Régina, je suis désolée.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Mon père m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé là-bas, je voulais savoir la vérité et comment je m'en étais réellement sortie.

- Oh…ne t'excuses pas Emma, tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas une chose que l'on peut contrôler.

- Peut-être, mais je veux que tu comprennes que je t'aime, plus que je ne l'ai jamais était et tu me fais ressentir des choses que je ne connaissais pas.

- Emma je…

- Non attends…écoutes, je sais ce que mon cœur ressent pour toi et ce que me fait ta présence ou ton absence mais y mettre un mot est difficile. Pour moi tout ce concept est nouveau, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que rien n'est sûr car on m'a toujours reprit ceux que j'aimais. Alors, je me suis habituée à ne pas espérer et à voir avec le temps…

- Alors prenons le temps, tout le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai attendu plus de trente ans Emma, alors je peux le faire encore, si cela n'implique pas d'être éloignée de toi car ça je n'y résisterai pas.

- Oh non…je te veux à mes côtés, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, bien au contraire.

- Alors dans ce cas il n'y a aucun problème, nous avons tout notre temps et l'avenir nous dira ce que toi et moi, nous partageons. Tu sais que tu as pris mon cœur et il n'est pas évident pour moi de comprendre mes sentiments, mais lorsque j'ai vu ton corps là, allongée sans vie, j'ai cru mourir.

Les larmes avaient coulé sur le visage de la brune, au souvenir de ce moment alors Emma l'attira un peu plus à elle et elles s'allongèrent, tendrement enlacées comme si à ce moment-là. Elles étaient seules au monde, remerciant silencieusement Snow pour cet instant d'intimité et de douceur dont elles pouvaient profiter.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux femmes s'étaient endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre, d'un sommeil bien mérité. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, que Snow se permit de les réveiller après les avoir observée quelques secondes, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Régina voulu s'excuser, mais sa belle-fille lui fit comprendre d'un simple geste et d'un regard qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de le faire, puis elle leur expliqua que devant s'absenter un peu du château, elle préférait leur ramener la petite. Les deux femmes la remercièrent, puis décidèrent de profiter un peu du temps pour se promener ensemble puisque Henry partait avec ses grands-parents, au village. Elles n'avaient pas envie de se séparer et Emma rassurée par la présence de la brune voulait sortir prendre l'air un petit peu.

Ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'était la présence de Neal pas loin, qui refusant de s'être fait évincé par la princesse attendait de pouvoir lui parler. Mais lorsqu'il la vit sortir accompagner de Régina alors qu'il surveillait sa porte depuis un moment, il décida de les suivre voulant comprendre pourquoi elles avaient passé tant de temps ensemble. Il garda donc un œil sur elles à bonne distance ne voulant pas être repéré, espérant obtenir des informations sur le pourquoi de la décision d'Emma.

Lorsqu'elles furent à une distance raisonnable du château et que la végétation du jardin leur servait de brise-vue, naturellement les mains des deux femmes se trouvèrent et leurs doigts se mêlèrent les uns aux autres, alors qu'un magnifique sourire venait se figer sur le visage des deux. Elles se sentaient libres et heureuses se baladant ainsi tranquillement avec la petite, oubliant les évènements et les problèmes qu'il leur faudrait vaincre plus tard.

Alors qu'elles passaient près de magnifiques massifs, Régina décrocha grâce à sa magie la plus belle rose de celui-ci et la tendit à la blonde qui fut à la fois surprise et émue d'un geste si simple, alors tout aussi naturellement, elle s'approcha de la reine et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres pour l'en remercier.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de passionné ou de pressé, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser tendre et amoureux qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais alors que les deux femmes avaient déjà repris leur route, l'homme qui les suivait, lui s'arrêta. Neal fulminait, la colère et la rage lui montait, en prenant conscience qu'Emma ne voulait plus de lui à cause de la Reine. Il refusait de voir l'évidence, toujours convaincu que la blonde lui appartenait, qu'elle était son True Love. Il se jura de faire en sorte de briser l'emprise de Régina sur sa bien-aimée, alors il fit demi-tour et retourna au château, bien déterminé à trouver un moyen d'agir.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux femmes loin de se douter de quoi que ce soit continuèrent leur promenade avant de rentrer pour nourrir et s'occuper de la petite Mary qui commençait à fatiguer.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Neal n'eut pas à attendre pour avoir l'opportunité de s'exécuter, en effet il réussit à apprendre que la princesse devait le soir même assister à un repas officiel, avec ses parents. Et que cette fois Régina n'en serait pas, puisqu'elle s'occuperait de la petite même s'il ne le comprit pas réellement. Puisque sa place aurait dû être auprès des Charming, mais cela l'arrangeait et il ne chercha pas plus.

A l'annonce du dîner Emma avait tiqué, elle n'avait pas envie d'y participer mais après les derniers évènements, sa présence était requise pour rassurer le peuple sur son état. Lorsque Régina avait demandé à être excusée, elle avait été déçue ne souhaitant pas être séparée d'elle, mais lorsqu'elle lui expliqua qu'elle préférait rester auprès de Mary par sécurité. La princesse fut une fois de plus émue de voir à quel point elle prenait soin de sa fille et avait accepté la séparation même si elle l'espérait la plus courte possible.

Snow avait en effet proposé à Régina de rester à nouveau au château, sa chambre y étant toujours et sans que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre elle avait rajouté rien que pour les deux femmes qu'il leur faudrait juste ne pas oublier de fermer leurs portes à clé pour ne pas être dévoilées ce qui les avait fait rougir légèrement.

Ce soir-là Régina était donc dans la chambre de l'enfant et de la blonde, elle avait baigné et changé Mary puis avait couché la petite dans son lit une fois son repas prit, s'installant non loin avec un livre mais sa tranquillité ne fut que de courte durée.

Elle venait à peine de s'installer confortablement qu'elle entendit des pas se dirigeant vers la chambre où elle se trouvait et sachant qu'il était fort peu probable que ce soit Emma, elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà une boule de feu se trouvait au creux de sa main.

Elle se leva d'un coup et se retrouva aussitôt devant la porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement et fortement. Elle n'eut que le temps de réagir à qui se trouvait face à elle et faire disparaître sa magie alors qu'elle allait jeter la boule de feu sur l'intrus. Elle se raidit alors le visage froid et le regard noir et prit la parole d'un ton ne laissant aucun doute sur son humeur.

- M. Cassidy que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'y êtes pas à votre place, moins encore à cette heure. De plus il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer.

- Parce que c'est la vôtre peut-être, de place ? Vous êtes avec MA fille, je vous le rappelle et c'est la chambre d'Emma, ce qui veut dire que j'y entre quand je veux.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas de preuve en ce qui concerne Mary et ce n'est pas à vous qu'elle a été confié ce soir mais à MOI ! Donc oui, j'ai ma place ici bien plus que vous, alors veuillez quitter cette pièce. De plus, vos manières sont toujours à revoir, vous n'avez aucun droit d'entrer dans la chambre de qui que ce soit sans y être annoncé et invité, particulièrement celle d'un membre de la famille royale. Sortez immédiatement avant de mettre ma patience à l'épreuve.

Elle insista fortement sur ces derniers mots, mais elle put voir la colère et la haine qui consumaient le jeune homme. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de le voir entrer malgré tout et lui faire face.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette fois. Alors vous en pensez quoi?<strong>

**A la semaine prochaine pour la scène que je sais que vous attendez tous, la confrontation entre Neal et Régina !**


	35. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir à tous, oui je sais il est tard mais je suis désolée, les choses ne sont toujours pas facile et entre doc… le temps passe très vite.**

**Mais bon nous sommes toujours mercredi je ne suis donc pas en retard, voici donc le prochain chapitre qui je pense va plaire à certains même si je pense que je risque de me faire un peu taper sur les doigts quand même.**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>L'affrontement<strong>

Neal s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, montrant ainsi à la reine qu'il n'avait d'une part pas peur d'elle, mais aussi qu'il voulait régler cela en tête à tête. Pour la brune, la situation était à double tranchant car même si cela lui permettrait de dire et faire ce qu'elle voulait, cela impliquait également qu'il n'y aurait aucun témoin. Donc, s'il allait trop loin ce serait sa parole contre la sienne, par la suite. Même si elle savait que face à Emma ou à la famille royale, elle n'aurait pas de difficulté à rétablir la vérité sur leur échange. Cela était moins certain, si Neal décidait de parler hors du château et particulièrement à certains habitants qui ne la croyait toujours pas capable d'avoir changé.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour la réflexion car il attaqua de suite et le ton qu'il employa fut de suite beaucoup plus bas et menaçant.

_- Mary et Henry sont MES enfants que vous le vouliez ou non ! Aucune preuve n'est nécessaire pour cela._

_- Henry est aussi mon fils, vous avez l'air de l'oublier !_

_- Vous n'êtes pas sa mère, c'est Emma. Il n'a plus besoin de vous. NOUS n'avons plus besoin de vous._

_- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Emma soit du même avis que vous, ni même mon fils. Maintenant sortez d'ici, ça suffit je n'ai aucune raison, ni envie de vous écouter._

_- Oh non, ça ne vas pas être aussi facile, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est vous qui n'avez rien à faire là. Je n'ai pas peur de vous Régina et je sais que vous n'avez pas changé, et je le prouverais._

_- Vous pouvez penser ce qu'il vous plaira M. Cassidy, mais pour le moment, je veux que vous sortiez de cette chambre avant de réveiller la petite._

Neal ne la lâcha pas du regard, les yeux noirs, la colère montant d'un cran. La reine était partagée entre vouloir le calmer, le faire sortir pour ne pas réveiller Mary et continuer à le pousser pour pouvoir une fois de plus lui régler son compte, ce qu'elle attendait avec impatience depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à Emma.

_- Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant de vous avoir fait comprendre que vous n'avez rien à faire auprès de MA famille._

_- Vous avez l'air d'oublier que votre famille est la même que la mienne ! Alors j'ai ma place ici au même titre que vous_

_- Non, vous êtes là parce que vous profitez de la situation pour trouver votre place, mais vous ne vivez pas ici et vous avez l'air de l'oublier. Vous n'êtes plus la reine et votre belle-fille n'a plus besoin de vous._

Régina eut un léger rictus, sachant qu'il venait de lui offrir un moyen de l'énerver plus encore.

_- C'est pourtant, à moi que le couple royal à une fois de plus offert une chambre au palais aujourd'hui me demandant de rester et de protéger Emma, et ses enfants. Snow selon ses dires se sent plus rassurée et en sécurité en me sachant ici._

_- Encore un de vos tours, ça ne vous suffit pas de faire faire à Emma ce que vous voulez !_

_- La princesse est libre de ses gestes et paroles, croyez moi je n'ai besoin d'aucun sort._

_- VOUS MENTEZ !_

Neal venait de crier bien plus fort, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Mary qui se mit à pleurer alors que Régina se dirigea rapidement vers elle, un regard meurtrier pour l'homme.

_- Je vous avais prévenu, sortez maintenant, vous en avez assez fait ici ! Et vous vous dite père de cette enfant !_

_- Vous n'avez rien à me dire, je fais ce que je veux !_

_- Oh non vous ne le faite pas, vous ne faites rien, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici et Emma vous l'a déjà dit à ce que je sache !_

_- C'est votre faute tout ça, c'est vous qui lui avez mit des conneries en tête. Vous cherchez quoi, à retrouver votre place dans la famille ? Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez me faire croire qu'Emma a fait le choix de me larguer pour être avec vous ?_

_- Laissez-moi rire mon cher, Emma a choisit de vous sortir de sa vie et je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, même si j'aurais aimé en être l'instigatrice, je l'avoue. Vous vous débrouillez très bien tout seul pour cela._

_- Ne vous fichez pas de moi Régina, je sais que vous avez utilisé la magie sur Emma. Elle ne se comporterait pas comme ça avec vous, la méchante reine…elle n'a jamais été avec une femme avant !_

_- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je constate par contre que faire pleurer votre soi-disant fille, ne vous dérange absolument pas. De plus que savez-vous de la vie d'Emma, entre le jour où vous l'avez fait mettre en prison et celui de vos retrouvailles. Vous ne saviez même pas avoir eu un fils et être père._

_- Ne changez pas de sujet, je vous ai vu dans le jardin, vous allez laisser Emma tranquille et lui ôter le sort que vous lui avez lancé. Je ne vous laisserais pas me voler ma famille, Emma est mon grand amour et ce sont MES enfants !_

Il s'était rapproché de la brune, avec un air menaçant. Elle sentait sa magie bouillir en elle et plus encore, quand elle entendait la petite pleurant toujours dans son berceau, ne voulant prendre le risque de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, mais elle ne voulait pas utiliser sa magie, elle avait promis et elle refusait de lui donner raison. Mais alors qu'elle tentait au mieux de se calmer face à l'homme toujours près d'elle, qui continuait à la menacer en lui lançant toute sa rage et son dégoût. Elle le vit soudain voler littéralement en arrière, se retrouvant près de la porte au sol alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, pas un geste. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, puisqu'au même moment la petite Mary apparue dans ses bras, s'étant téléportée une fois de plus d'elle-même. Neal se releva choqué ne pouvant nier que Régina n'avait pas agit, elle n'avait bougé ni les mains ni aucune autre partie du corps, même s'il pouvait voir qu'elle en mourait d'envie. De plus, il vit Mary dans ses bras sans même qu'elle n'ait bougé pour la prendre, sans parler du fait qu'elle avait eu l'air surprise.

Régina décida très vite de profiter de la situation lorsqu'elle vit la petite ouvrir la porte, alors sans lui laisser le temps de le faire sortir à nouveau violemment. Elle s'approcha de l'homme gardant la petite dans les bras et elle l'attrapa par le col, ce qui fit soudain pensez à Neal, qu'il se trouvait face à l'Evil Queen et non à Régina. Le ton, qu'elle employa le conforta encore plus dans l'idée et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était soudain bien moins rassuré.

- Ecoutez moi bien, maintenant c'est vous qui allez laisser Emma tranquille, elle vous l'a demandé alors vous allez la respecter. Quoi que vous en pensiez, c'est la mère de mon fils et je ne vous laisserais pas lui nuire et dites-vous bien que ce n'est pas parce que je ne la pratique plus, que je ne maitrise plus la magie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir suite aux paroles de la brune, qu'il vit la petite lever le bras en gazouillant et il se sentit soulever une fois de plus, et balancé en arrière et cette fois il atterrit dans le couloir. A ce moment-là, le jeune homme prit conscience que Régina n'avait à nouveau rien fait et pourtant en la voyant lutter contre sa magie, il avait voulu la faire exploser. L'obliger à l'utiliser contre lui pour pouvoir prouver qu'il avait raison et il regretta l'intervention de l'enfant, et plus encore de l'avoir réveillé. Mais il comprit aussi que jamais il ne se ferait accepter par Mary, qui elle aussi possédait à priori une grande magie, c'est alors qu'il eut peur. Il le savait, il ne pourrait plus indéfiniment faire croire que l'enfant était sa fille.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Ce que ni Neal en partant ni Régina n'avait vu, c'était l'ombre d'un jeune garçon qui faisait route vers la chambre de sa mère et qui venait d'assister à la fin de la dispute. Il avait entendu les derniers mots de son père et de Régina.

Lorsque la reine vit Henry passer la tête à la porte, elle remarqua de suite sa colère et son expression déçue. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se poser de question sur la raison, elle s'en doutait et il lui confirma rapidement.

_- Henry_

_- Maman, pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'as dit que tu avais changé, que tu n'utiliserais plus la magie._

_- Mon chéri, écoutes …_

_- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler à mon père comme ça, il a le droit d'être là, avec maman, Mary et moi._

_- …_

_- Tu as utilisé la magie et tu l'as menacé, je t'ai entendu… t'as pas le droit_

_- Attends, je…_

_- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas laisser papa et maman vivre leur grand amour, ils ont droit à leur fin heureuse, on y a le droit tous les quatre, en famille._

Régina ne répondit pas, son cœur se brisait peu à peu sous les paroles de son fils qui lui demandait purement et simplement de les laisser à quatre en famille, ne l'incluant plus dans celle-ci. Elle aurait pu se défendre, lui expliquer que la magie ne venait pas d'elle, mais pour le moment elles avaient décidé de ne pas parler de la petite, pas même à leur fils. Alors elle encaissa en silence, tentant de cacher au mieux la détresse émotionnelle qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Ce que son fils ne pouvait imaginer à cet instant, c'est les questions et les craintes qu'il venait de mettre dans l'esprit de sa mère adoptive.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'agir, Henry était déjà partit en courant. La laissant seule, avec ses questions sur sa légitimité en tant que mère et sur sa place nouvellement acquise auprès d'Emma. Plus que tout, Régina voulait le bonheur de son fils et de la blonde, si leur fin heureuse était auprès de Neal, avait-elle le droit d'intervenir et de le leur ôter ?

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma avait fait au plus vite, voulant plus que tout retrouver la brune et sa fille, passer du temps avec elle et peut-être même pouvoir passer la nuit à ses côtés.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à sa chambre après avoir croisé son fils en pleurs partir en courant, sans même lui parler et qu'elle vit alors les larmes de la reine, elle se sentit très mal, ayant peur des raisons de cela.

_- Régina ? Elle s'approcha de la brune. Hé, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Rien de grave, excuses-moi._

_- Attends, Régina te fiches pas de moi, j'ai vu partir Henry en courant et je te trouve avec les même larmes que lui, alors ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien ! Racontes-moi…s'il te plait._

_- …_

_- Merde Régina, ne me laisse pas comme ça ! Toi et moi on partage, on se parle, je pensais que ça allait avec le fait de notre situation…_

_- …_

_- Tu m'inquiètes, s'il te plait, parles-moi._

_- Emma je me suis trompée, ça… va trop vite…je ne peux pas…_

_- Attends, de quoi tu parles là ?_

_- Toi, moi…c'est trop rapide…_

_- Quoi ? Non mais, tu te fout vraiment de ma gueule là !_

_- Langage Emma !_

_- Je me fiche de mon langage, tu ne peux pas, tu trouves vraiment que c'est rapide ?_

_- Je suis désolée Emma, je suis perdue, j'ai besoin de faire le point._

Emma lui attrapa le bras, alors que la brune allait partir, après avoir reposé la petite Mary dans son berceau. Elle la ramena à elle, voulant la calmer, la rassurer. Régina tenta de se défendre, de se reculer, ses larmes coulaient et elle ne voulait pas souffrir plus.

_- Emma s'il te plait laisses moi, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas._

_- Régina, regardes-moi s'il te plait, dis moi que c'est juste du temps qu'il te faut, je refuse de te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi._

_- Non, tu as une famille Emma, on ne peut pas, Henry…on doit faire ce qui est le mieux pour lui._

_- …_

_- Il ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie, tu ne comprends pas, il veut sa famille…son père, sa mère et sa sœur_

_- Mais il ne l'aura pas ! Régina je ne formerais plus jamais une famille ou un couple avec Neal, tu…tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait, alors comment peux-tu penser que je voudrais faire quoi que ce soit avec lui ?_

_- Je suis désolée, mais si Henry ne veux pas de moi, je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur. Je suis désolée mais pour le moment il faut que ça s'arrête._

_- Mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je suis d'accord pour qu'on prenne du temps et qu'on en laisse à Henry mais on peut rester discrètes comme on l'avait décidé._

_- Non, je suis désolée Emma…je ne peux pas, je vais rentrer chez moi…pardonnes moi !_

Régina continuait de pleurer et voir couler les larmes d'Emma lui fit plus mal encore, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle se dégagea de la blonde, après avoir malgré tout succombé quelques secondes à une étreinte, respirant le parfum de la jeune femme au passage. Enregistrant l'empreinte de son corps contre le sien, voulant se souvenir à jamais des frissons et émotions, qu'elle ressentait dans ses bras.

Puis rapidement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte bien trop chaleureuse et sortie de la chambre pour s'isoler dans la sienne.

Emma ne put tenir plus longtemps et se laissa tomber au sol les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. Incapables de calmer ses tremblements, n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais sachant que jamais elle n'avait vu sa reine dans cet état, ni ne l'avait entendu demander autant pardon.

Soudain, elle sentit sa fille « atterrir » dans ses bras et elle fut une fois de plus surprise de la magie de son enfant, mais malgré tout cela eut un effet apaisant sur elle.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les deux femmes ne se montrèrent que peu et seul Henry connaissait les raisons de cette absence. Ayant compris que sa mère adoptive avait écouté ce qu'il avait dit et se disant que sa mère biologique devait quant à elle se sentir mal face à l'absence soudaine de son père.

Au bout de deux jours, il décida d'aller voir sa mère et sa sœur, voulant l'encourager et la rassurer, persuadé que Neal ne tarderait pas à revenir. Mais lorsqu'il frappa, il trouva sa mère en pleurs une fois encore tenant dans ses bras sa sœur. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa un baiser sur le front, mais lorsqu'il commença à parler à Emma la réaction de cette dernière l'étonna, elle n'avait plus dans la voix, cette tendresse qui la caractérisé, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, en temps normal. Il n'en avait pas conscience et même si la blonde luttait contre de toutes ses forces, elle ne parvenait pas à ne pas en vouloir à son fils pour la tournure des évènements, avec Régina.

Pensant une fois encore à tort, qu'elle avait peur et était triste d'avoir perdu son père, son grand amour. Il se remit à lui parler, mais lorsqu'il tenta d'évoquer Neal, Emma s'énerva comme jamais et elle leva alors la voix.

_- Ca suffit Henry, tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi je pense ! Ou à qui d'ailleurs !_

_- Mais man', je veux juste t'aider, papa va revenir bientôt et…_

_- Arrêtes ! Ton père n'a rien à voir avec l'état dans lequel je me trouve, ou si en fait mais pas en positif !_

_- Mais…_

_- Ecoutes, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis ravie qu'il ne soit pas là._

_- …_

_- Tu peux comprendre que je ne veux PAS qu'il revienne_

_- Je…_

_- Non Henry, tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Neal ! C'est ton père soit, mais pour moi il n'est plus rien et ne sera plus JAMAIS rien !_

Puis soudain elle se leva, lui mit sa sœur dans les bras et partie s'isoler dans la salle de bain, le tout sous le regard ahuri de son fils.

_-Mais man'…attends…_

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Henry se leva pour mettre sa sœur dans son berceau, voulant essayer d'avoir plus de réponse auprès de sa mère, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se produisit, alors que la petite agrippa de sa petite main son doigt.<p>

Alors, le jeune homme stoppa net tout mouvement, se laissant entraîner malgré lui dans des scènes et des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Un souvenir dur et douloureux entre sa mère et son père, puis un autre qui lui fit mal entre sa mère adoptive et à nouveau son père.

Après quelques minutes, la petite s'évapora d'elle-même pour rejoindre son lit alors que son grand frère se laissé tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains, le dernier épisode ayant fait couler ses larmes. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il se demandait alors ce qu'il avait fait et comment il avait pu ainsi penser à lui, qu'à sa propre volonté sans chercher à ouvrir les yeux et sans penser à ses mères et à leurs volontés à elles.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>


	36. Chapter 35

**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord un grand merci pour les reviews et autres et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu, je sais que cela fait un moment mais je continu à poster si possible dans les temps mais cela n'empêche pas que je n'ai toujours pas de temps réel… en ce moment mais ça va revenir et puis cette semaine reprise de l'école pour ma puce donc un peu plus de temps pour moi avant ma reprise à moi. **

**Alors malgré tout sachez que vous êtes nombreux à en avoir voulu (pour le dire gentiment) à Henry, j'espère et j'en suis même sûre, le moment venu croyez moi vous saurez lui pardonner. **

**Bon avec ce chapitre je m'attends un peu à tout question reviews mais allez y doucement quand même ….hein…. !**

**Et enfin, désolée de ne poster qu'à cette heure-ci mais nous sommes toujours mercredi quand même et j'ai passé ma soirée (enfin une fois la petite au lit …) à taper ce chapitre pour vous le livrer alors j'espère que la lecture vous en sera plaisante, même si je m'excuse dès à présent car dans l'urgence je n'ai pas pu le faire relire par ma bêta. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>L'aveu <p>

Henry était parti en courant, il ne savait pas comment sa sœur avait pu lui envoyer ces images mais pour le moment le plus important était ailleurs, il avait défendu son père en refusant d'écouter sa mère. Il s'en voulait d'avoir juger la reine sur son passé alors qu'il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts depuis plus d'un an et il avait tout balayé sans même imaginer qu'il pouvait avoir tort et il lui avait fait mal, pire encore il faisait souffrir ses deux mères.

Le jeune garçon était passé en coup de vent devant sa grand-mère qui n'eut que le temps de voir ses larmes avant qu'il ne disparaisse, réfléchissant quelques secondes, Snow fit rapidement le rapprochement entre Régina qui était rentrée chez elle et Emma qui ne sortait plus alors elle suivit Henry jusqu'à sa chambre.

_- Henry…je peux ?_

_-…_

_- S'il te plait Henry j'aimerais que l'on parle_

_- Grand-mère ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là…_

_- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ces larmes ? _

_- Snow…j'ai…j'ai été ignoble avec maman et … à cause de moi maman et man' sont malheureuses. Tout est de ma faute tu sais, je n'ai pas voulu croire maman, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, j'aurais du croire en elle et en son changement. _

_- Ecoutes je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que ta mère a beaucoup changé, elle fait des efforts même pendant cette année sans vous elle refusait de trahir la parole qu'elle t'avait donné. Elle n'a jamais voulu abandonner l'idée de te retrouver ni Emma. _

_- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? En plus elle est rentrée chez elle, je dois lui parler, je ne peux pas lui laisser croire que ce que je lui ai dit est vrai. _

_- Cesse de pleurer mon grand on va arranger les choses je te le promets et pour commencer viens avec moi on va aller aux écuries_

_- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper d'Argo, je suis désolé. _

_- Fais-moi confiance_

_- D'accord_

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Henry chevauchait à vive allure pressé d'arriver au château de sa mère, il voulait lui parler, s'excuser et surtout la faire changer d'avis.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, Snow était parti voir son époux devant lui parler le plus rapidement possible car voyant l'air très préoccupé d'Henry sur le chemin des écuries elle avait fini par réussir à le faire parler de ce qui le rongeait vraiment de l'intérieur. Maintenant elle comprenait le comportement de sa fille envers Neal, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu avant et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma ne lui avait rien dit. Quoiqu'il en soit il fallait pour le moment faire en sorte que l'homme ne puisse plus atteindre leur famille et particulièrement Emma et Régina.<p>

* * *

><p>Henry venait d'arriver, il n'eut aucun mal pour entrer dans le château tous sachant qui il était pour la reine alors il se dirigea directement vers le seul lieu ou il savait la trouver, sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte il su de suite qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs de la brune. Une larme lui monta se sentant coupable une fois de plus pour de son comportement.<p>

Il frappa doucement à la porte mais une voix triste et forte lui demandant de partir expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Un frisson parcourut le jeune garçon en entendant la voix, ce n'était pas celle de sa mère mais bien celle qu'elle utilisait quand elle était encore l'Evil Queen ce qui ne le rassura pas. Alors sans attendre de réponse supplémentaire il poussa doucement la porte, entrant doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur ou s'attirer ses foudres, ne sachant pas à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir et changer à nouveau.

Régina n'avait pas quitté sa chambre malgré les différentes demandes des personnes présentes au château y comprit celles de Hook ou de Tink. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler que ce soit à cause des paroles de son fils ou du manque d'Emma et des paroles qu'elle avait eu envers la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait malgré tout qu'il leur faudrait se voir et trouver en elles la force de vaincre la malédiction et cela allait être très difficile.

Une fois encore quelqu'un frappa à sa porte mais elle ne voulait voir personne et plus encore elle refusait qu'on la voie dans un tel état de détresse qu'était le sien à ce moment. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir malgré tout elle souffla un grand coup s'attendant une fois encore à entendre la voix de son amie, seule personne osant passer outre son refus, alors elle ne se retourna pas, elle resta le regard dans le vide tourné vers la fenêtre même si elle ne voyait rien de ce qu'il se passait à travers celle-ci bien trop plongée dans sa douleur.

- (d'une voix douce et tremblante_) Maman…c'est …moi_

_- …_

_- S'il te plait…je peux entrer ?_

Régina n'en revenait pas elle n'osait croire que son fils soit là, pourquoi le serait-il, après tout elle avait fait ce qu'il voulait, elle avait laissé Emma et était partie. Mais son cœur se serra en entendant la voix brisée du jeune garçon alors elle se retourna malgré tout vers lui ne cherchant pas à cacher ses larmes.

_- Henry…que fais-tu là ? Il y a un problème (elle eut soudain peur d'une catastrophe)_

_- oui, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave_

_- Quoi ? Henry… ?_

- (voyant son air paniqué il reprit de suite) _Il y a que j'ai fais une énorme bêtise, je t'ai blessé et je t'ai fait souffrir…_

_- Henry je…_

_- Non ! Attends, j'ai eu tort, je suis désolée maman, j'ai eu tort j'aurais dû t'écouter. Je sais que tu as changé et j'aurais du te laisser le droit de m'expliquer, je suis impardonnable pour ça. _

_- Tu as eu une réaction normale, comme tout le monde aurait eu à ta …_

_- Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde, je suis ton fils alors non, ce n'est pas normal, j'aurais du te croire sans même réfléchir_

_- Oh mon chéri_ (elle s'approcha enfin de lui et il vint se blottir dans ses bras)

_- Je suis désolée maman, j'ai dit n'importe quoi, je t'en prie pardonnes-moi…je m'en veux, je ne pense rien de ce que j'ai dit_

_- Chutttt…. Ce n'est rien mon chéri je comprends et puis tu as le droit de vouloir protéger ta mère et ton père et même de vouloir les voir ensemble. _

_- Non ! Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux et je ne veux plus entendre parler de mon père. Ce que je veux c'est que maman soit heureuse et depuis que tu es partie à cause de moi elle est plus malheureuse que jamais _

_- Henry, pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé avec ton père ? _

_- Rien…mais je sais que c'est lui qui s'en prenait à toi et pas l'inverse et puis…_

_- Et quoi ?_

_-…_

Henry ne répondait pas, elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et vu sa réaction ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Elle ne put faire autrement que de voir ses craintes revenir et elle se mit à trembler et lorsqu'une fois de plus elle reprit la parole pour demander à son fils de lui expliquer il ne pu résister en entendant son ton brisé et tremblant. Alors il lui expliqua les deux visions qu'il avait eu et particulièrement ce qu'il avait vu de la scène entre sa mère et son père enfin surtout la première. Il voyait sa mère changer au fur et à mesure de ses révélations et il comprit qu'Emma n'avait pas dû le lui dire, il vit ses mains se serrer, son regard devenir noir alors il lui posa une main tendrement sur le bras pour tenter de la calmer et l'aider à refréner sa magie qui il le savait devait à ce moment même plus que jamais vouloir être libérée.

Régina sentait son cœur se briser, le souffle lui manquait peu à peu, Emma lui avait parlé de ce moment, lui avait expliqué ce que Neal avait voulu mais elle n'avait pas tout dit et l'entendre de la bouche de son fils rendait la scène plus horrible et violente encore alors elle ne pouvait empêcher les démons de son passé qui la hantaient encore de venir se rappeler à elle. Malgré tout elle fit tout son possible pour se concentrer sur son fils, sur la main qu'il venait de poser sur son bras, sa présence en ce moment à ses côtés, elle refusait de laisser une fois encore la méchante reine faire son retour d'autant que cela n'aiderait en rien la blonde. Mais elle se promit à elle-même qu'un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre Neal Cassidy paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

La voix du jeune garçon la ramena au moment précis,

_- Maman, tu dois venir au château, man' a besoin de toi_

_- Non Henry…j'ai moi aussi fait du mal à ta mère et ce n'est pas une bonne idée que j'aille la voir_

_- Je sais mais c'est de ma faute, tu l'as quitté pour moi, pour ne pas aller à l'encontre de ce que je voulais. Maman j'ai été idiot, je n'ai pas vu ce qui vous liez toute les deux, je vous pensais amies et je ne savais pas ce que Neal avait fait. _

_-Ca ne change rien Henry, ça ne change en rien le mal que je lui ai fait et…_

_- Mais tu peux changer ça, dis lui que c'est moi_

_- Non ! Ta réaction a été celle que tous auront, le peuple est d'accord pour me voir auprès de la famille royale mais ils n'accepteront jamais que leur princesse aime une femme et encore moins…l'Evil Queen. Je ne veux pas lui faire vivre ça, c'est mieux comme ça. J'espère juste qu'avec le temps ta mère me pardonnera et qu'on sera à nouveau capable d'être amies. _

_- Tu ne peux pas abandonner, vous ne serez jamais heureuses et puis tu sais que man' se fiche de ce que les autres pensent alors elle n'abandonnera pas. Mais quoi qu'il en soit il faut que tu rentres elle va mal et ne s'occupe plus de rien pas même de ma sœur et…_

_- Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec Mary ?_

_- A part que je ne sais pas comment elle m'a donné ces visions tu veux dire ? J'aimerais comprendre…elle aussi a de la magie ? _

_- Oui, ta mère voulait qu'on attende pour en parler, qu'on en sache un peu plus sur sa magie, sa puissance mais pour le moment tout ce qu'on sait c'est que elle est très puissante. Ecoutes Henry ta sœur tient une partie de sa magie de ta mère mais tant qu'on ne sait pas de façon certaine qui est son père, on ne sait pas comment elle a son autre partie de magie._

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, Henry voulant détendre l'atmosphère et calmer sa mère, voulant plus que tout la convaincre de rentrer avec lui après il pourrait agir pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

Au bout d'un certain temps ne sachant plus comment faire pour la décider, il utilisa sa dernière carte qui au vue de sa réaction précédente était la seule pouvant encore la faire changer d'avis. Il lui avoua qu'il avait peur pour la petite car sa mère ne s'en occupant plus vraiment elle pourrait être rapidement en danger, ses grands-parents ne pouvant pas toujours être là pour la protéger et ce fut l'argument choc et gagnant puisqu'enfin elle accepta de rentrer avec lui.

* * *

><p>Après avoir vu son mari et lui avoir expliqué les choses, Snow avait décidé d'aller voir sa fille, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, elle voulait comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa tête.<p>

Elle l'avait retrouvé comme d'habitude dans sa chambre mais elle vit de suite les traces de larmes et Emma ne chercha pas à les cacher ce qui permit à Snow d'entamer la discussion sachant parfaitement l'une des raisons de celles-ci.

_- Ma chérie je peux te parler…j'ai croisé Henry tout à l'heure qui partait d'ici en courant et en pleurs. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ma chérie ? _

_- …_

_- Emma s'il te plait, je veux juste t'aider, tu sais que je suis là pour toi et tes enfants_

_- Je me suis disputée avec lui à propos de son père, il pensait que je voulais me remettre avec lui et que j'étais triste parce qu'il n'était pas là…et j'ai fini par craquer. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas en entendre parler et que je ne voulais plus de lui et disons que je n'ai pas été tendre_

_- Tu avais le droit de lui dire la vérité, il devait le savoir_

_- Oui mais je n'ai pas réussit à rester calme et j'ai finit par m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mais quand je suis revenue pour m'excuser, Mary était dans son lit et lui était partit_

_- Que se passe t-il Emma, pourquoi Régina est partie ? Depuis ce jour là tu es triste, ça ne va plus ? _

_- Elle…elle est partie…elle ne veut plus de moi…_

_- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? _

_- Henry il … il a dit qu'elle voulait qu'elle nous laisse et elle refuse d'aller à l'encontre de ses souhaits…mais je ne veux pas la perdre…même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a vraiment entre nous. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, je sais que je ne veux pas la perdre et que je suis bien avec elle, on a rien fait tu sais mais on s'est embrassées et je sais que je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus quand elle est à mes côtés. Mais…tu sais ça me gêne de te parler de ça …à toi…_

_- Chérie on parle de sentiments et je parle avec toi comme je pourrais le faire avec Régina, vous méritez d'être heureuses…_

_- Mais elle ne veut plus de tout ça ou du moins elle ne veut plus de cela avec moi_

_- Non Emma, elle ne veut pas blesser Henry, crois-moi je suis sûre qu'elle est dans le même état que toi_

_- Mais ça n'a pas de sens, je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'arrive réellement, comment on a pu changer ainsi, il y a un an on se détestait encore ou du moins on était presque amies à la fin mais c'est tout et …aujourd'hui je ne sais plus ce que je ressens vraiment. _

Snow se mit à réfléchir, elle voulait aller plus loin, sa fille commençait à se poser de plus en plus de questions, il fallait qu'elle ne profite alors elle reprit plus doucement.

_- Emma, tu sais qu'il y a parfois des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas et qu'on réfute longtemps avant de les accepter_

_- Mais rien ne prouve qu'il y a quelque chose, peut-être que ce n'est au final pas suffisant pour elle_

_- Et tu fais quoi de Mary, enfin de sa magie_

_- …_

_- Je sais que ça te semble fou mais peut-être que c'est elle le lien qu'il vous fallait, tu as vu sa magie, tu en as vu la couleur, ma chérie il n'y a que vos deux magies qui peuvent en être la cause_

_- Maman je ne pensais pas avoir à t'expliquer que deux femmes ne peuvent pas avoir un enfant ensemble et…je pense que je le saurais si Régina et moi…_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais que quel que soit la façon dont vos magies ont été mélangées, elles ont crée un lien entre vous via Mary_

Emma ne répondit plus rien elle partie dans ses pensées et sa mère comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus rien alors elle décida de laisser sa fille se reposer, lui proposa de prendre la petite un peu avec elle puis, avec son accord elle quitta la chambre.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle arriva près de son mari elle fut soulagée d'y trouver également Henry et sa mère ce qui voulait dire qu'elle lui avait pardonné et surtout que les sentiments de la brune étaient bien toujours présents.<p>

En voyant le regard de Régina sur Mary, Snow ne put faire autrement que de s'approcher et de la lui tendre alors que la petite se mit à sourire en tendant les bras. Une fois fait et voyant l'état de la reine, sa belle-fille prit l'excuse de Mary pour lui proposer d'aller se reposer avec elle dans sa chambre et Henry l'y poussa également précisant qu'il allait voir sa mère pendant ce temps là.

Régina n'avait pas lutté contre la demande de Snow et d'Henry, elle était réellement fatiguée par les derniers jours et se retrouver un moment seule avec la petite lui avait énormément manqué. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers la chambre qui lui été depuis quelques temps attitrée et ne pu que s'arrêter en passant devant celle d'Emma. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle aurait voulu y entrer, se jeter au pieds de la blonde pour lui demander pardon et lui dire qu'elle avait tort et ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Mais à la place elle laissa une larme couler et continua son chemin, elle refusait de faire vivre un enfer à son amour et pour cela il lui fallait s'en tenir à ce qu'elle avait décidé.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle fit apparaître le nécessaire pour la petite et s'occupa d'elle puis la voyant fermer les yeux elle l'allongea dans son propre lit dans lequel après avoir disposé des coussins à la droite de l'enfant elle se lova à sa gauche et se laissa emporter dans un demi-sommeil.

Après avoir discuté avec ses grands-parents pour les rassurer sur le fait que Régina l'avait écouté et pardonné, Henry partit rejoindre sa mère pour lui faire surtout part du retour de Régina. Il n'abandonnerait pas l'idée de les réunir bien au contraire, il en faisait un devoir se sentant coupable à juste titre de leur séparation et de leurs tristesses.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre de sa mère il n'eut pas de réponse mais malgré tout il entra pour se rendre compte qu'elle était à la salle de bain alors il se posa dans son lit et attendit. Il n'eut pas à le faire longtemps avant de voir Emma réapparaitre habillée, les cheveux encore humides laissés libres.<p>

_- Salut gamin,…écoutes je suis désolée pour…_

_- Non ! C'est moi man', je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je disais, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. _

_- Moi non plus, après tout je ne t'ai rien dit il est donc normal que tu es ton idée. Je n'aurais malgré tout pas dû réagir comme ça, tu es mon fils et je respecte tes envies même si elles ne sont pas toujours réalisables._

_- Ca je l'ai comprit et je sais que Neal et toi c'est fini et c'est promit plus jamais je ne t'embêterais avec ça, c'était une erreur. _

_- Ok, tant mieux car il n'est pas une option pour moi_

_- Dis, ça te dit qu'on aille se balader un peu avec Mary, ça fait longtemps et il faut que tu sortes un peu_

_- Euh…bon ok mais pas trop longtemps ni trop loin, je ne suis pas en super forme et il faut déjà allé retrouver ta sœur._

Emma n'avait aucune envie de sortir ou de se promener mais Henry était revenu vers elle après ce qu'elle lui avait fait et rien que pour cela elle ne pouvait lui refuser. De plus sa discussion avec sa mère l'avait un peu retourné alors se changer les idées auprès de ses enfants pourrait-être une très bonne chose. Elle se leva et passa donc un fin gilet tout en attrapant au passage le nécessaire pour sa fille ainsi que de quoi la couvrir.

_- Voilà c'est bon je suis prête par contre, t'as pas croisé ta grand-mère par hasard, ça nous simplifierait les recherches pour trouver ta sœur. _

_- Oh non, ça ce n'est pas un problème je sais où elle est._

Sous le regard surprit et anxieux de sa mère Henry qui lui avait prit la main, la mena sur le chemin d'une pièce qu'Emma ne connaissait que trop bien et finit par s'arrêter face à la porte en question, chambre de la reine.

_- Henry qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? _

_- Maman est revenue au château tout à l'heure, je suis allé la chercher chez elle pour m'excuser et la ramener ici. _

_- C'est dangereux, tu n'aurais pas du faire cela, tu..._

_- Man' stop ! Je n'étais pas seul et c'est grand-mère qui a préparé mon petit voyage, j'étais en sécurité. Mais il fallait que je le fasse, il fallait que je m'excuse auprès de maman…_

_- Je te reconnais bien là mon grand et je vois que tu es toujours aussi doué pour nous ramener avec toi._

Ils se sourirent puis henry poussa doucement la porte de la chambre sachant parfaitement que sa mère les avait entendus et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de s'annoncer. Lorsque la porte fut suffisamment ouverte pour voir à l'intérieur il vit le regard de sa mère changer face au spectacle, elle était émue et en quelques secondes à peine des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

Emma était restée émerveillée, émue et en même temps triste face à l'image qui s'offrait à ses yeux déjà brouillés par les larmes. Devant elle Régina était allongée dans le lit un léger sourire sur le visage apaisé, tenant dans ses bras Mary qui s'accrochait à elle de ses petites mains alors qu'elle dormait.

Henry savait que c'était le moment pour lui de faire amende honorable et de tout avouer, il voulait que sa mère lui pardonne mais pour cela il lui fallait expliquer son rôle dans toute cette histoire.

_- je suis désolé man', tout est de ma faute, depuis le début j'ai eu tout faux et c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes tristes et malheureuses toutes les deux aujourd'hui. _

_- Ne dis pas ça Henry, tu as mal interprété quelque chose mais tu n'es pas le seul responsable._

_- Si je le suis en tout cas indirectement c'est de ma faute._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, maintenant question, comment va réagir Emma, et que va vraiment lui dire son fils ? Et dans tout ça comment lui va réagir avec son père maintenant ? Oui je sais je vous laisse plein de questions mais c'est pour être certaine de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre…. LOL !<strong>

**A la semaine prochaine. **


	37. Chapter 36

**Bonjour à tous, une fois encore mille merci pour votre présence, vos commentaires et votre soutien face à cette histoire. **

**Cette fois, petit chapitre mais nécessaire à plusieurs niveau pour avancer correctement, promis je me rattrape la semaine prochaine pour la longueur !**

**Alors une fois encore, je tiens à m'excuser par avance pour les fautes qui risquent d'être nombreuses n'ayant une fois de plus pas pu l'envoyer à ma bêta si je voulais être à jour. A ma décharge, avec la rentrée scolaire et d'autres raisons perso ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver du temps.**

**Voilà j'arrête de m'étendre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant qu'elle vous sera aussi agréable que d'habitude.**

* * *

><p>CHANGEMENTS <p>

Sans chercher à refermer la porte ni même à se déplacer ayant vu le regard porté par sa mère sur le lit, Henry mit à raconter pourquoi il se disait responsable. Il avait commencé par lui dire que quelques semaines plus tôt il avait commit l'erreur de dire à son père qu'il était content d'avoir vu ses deux mères se rapprocher et devenir réellement amies, qu'il avait ainsi l'impression de former une vrai famille avec ses trois parents et Mary. Emma ne releva pas voulant laisser son fils parler, remarquant qu'il en avait besoin mais elle comprit alors pourquoi Neal avait commencé à changer, à vouloir éloigner Régina.

Puis toujours dans la confession du moment son fils lui expliqua qu'il avait recommençait quelques jours plus tôt, expliquant à son père qu'il trouverait sympa de repartir au château de sa mère quelques temps pour que les deux femmes puissent se retrouver un peu car elles y étaient mieux d'autant qu'après la période de froid elles avaient enfin l'air à nouveau complices et heureuses de passer du temps ensembles.

Une fois encore la blonde ne pu s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec les crises de son ex-compagnon et sa volonté d'obtenir plus d'elle à tout prix. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'il voulait surtout la séparer de la brune pour garder sa famille rien que pour lui au sein de la famille royale.

A ce moment-là Henry fit une pause et posa son regard sur sa mère brune toujours allongée les yeux clos. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur sa mère blonde cherchant ainsi le courage d'avouer le plus dur, ce dont il était le moins fier même si Régina lui avait pardonné sa faute. 

_- Hé gamin, tu ne pouvais pas deviner que ton père se servirait de tes confidences. _

_- Je le sais mais…j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à maman il y a quelques jours, je n'ai même pas cherché à l'écouter ni à la comprendre et je l'ai accusée à tort et aujourd'hui à cause de cela vous êtes malheureuse toutes les deux et moi aussi. _

_- De quoi tu parles Henry ?_

Emma avait une idée plutôt précise mais elle voulait entendre la version de son fils car Régina était restée très vague à ce sujet.

Henry avait alors reprit son discours expliquant ce qu'il avait vu et entendu en arrivant près de la chambre où Régina gardait à ce moment-là sa sœur. Il expliqua comment sans penser un moment ce que pouvait être elle la victime il l'avait accusé et à quel point il avait eu un discours violent et blessant, défendant son père sans même lui avoir laissé le droit à la parole. Et pire que tout il avoua lui avoir demandé de les laisser en paix à quatre et qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, persuadé qu'elle avait reprit ses habitudes magiques.

Emma ne pouvait plus parler, imaginant la douleur qu'avait pu ressentir son amie à ce moment-là et comprenant à présent le discours et la décision prise par celle-ci. Dans le même temps elle fulminait contre Neal pour s'en être prit à Régina, se demandant jusqu'où il avait pu aller pour que la reine utilise sa magie et le menace ainsi. Mais elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par son fils qui sans le savoir répondit à plusieurs de ses questions. 

_- Man' je sais que j'ai eu tort je l'ai comprit ce matin lorsque tu es sortie en colère et triste me laissant avec Mary _

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a fait vraiment même si je sais maintenant que ma sœur maitrise la magie elle aussi mais en tout cas, elle m'a montré la vérité en me faisant partager les scènes sous formes de vision, comme sui j'y assistais à sa place_

_- Quoi…mais…_

_- Tout va bien, t'inquiètes pas mais je sais maintenant que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, je sais que c'est Neal qui est venu s'en prendre à maman et la menacer et qu'elle n'a agit que pour nous défendre. Tout comme je sais qu'il s'est très mal comporté avec toi et qu'il n'a pas été que tendre, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de lui dans ta vie tout comme je ne veux plus le voir dans la mienne._

Emma avait eu le temps de voir la douleur et la tristesse de son fils mais aussi la colère au souvenir des visions qu'il avait eu et elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que sa fille avait du lui montrer. Elle devait protéger son fils, le rassurer même si elle ne pouvait nier l'existence de ces moments douloureux. 

_- Mon chéri, quoi qu'il soit arrivé par la faute de ton père à moi ou à ta mère, tu n'es en rien responsable. Même si tu es très mature tu restes un enfant et il est normal à ton âge de souhaiter voir ses parents réunis. _

_- Mais j'aurais du croire en maman et tenter de te comprendre aussi surtout que…_

_- Surtout que quoi ? Henry, parles moi_

_- Mes parents c'est avant tout maman et toi et c'est vrai que j'ai souvent rêvé de voir mes parents ensembles et cela depuis des années mais c'était maman et toi, pas Neal. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à vous réunir alors j'ai finit par croire que je me trompais et que c'est Neal que tu attendais._

Emma encaissa la révélation de son fils mais ne sut que répondre, Régina l'avait quitté pour cette raison et là maintenant il lui avouait le contraire et paraissait triste de s'être trompé. Elle prit alors une décision et malgré le jeune âge de son fils elle cessa de lui mentir et même de se cacher la vérité. 

_- Henry tu ne t'étais pas trompé, c'est vrai j'aime ta mère et je sais aujourd'hui que je l'aime depuis longtemps, bien avant notre départ il y a un an. Je sais aussi que si je n'ai pas été capable de laisser une chance à ton père c'est pour cela. _

_- Mais alors pourquoi ? Si vous vous aimez, pourquoi être malheureuses chacune de votre côté ?_

_- c'est compliqué tu sais mais disons que au moment où je pensais avoir droit au bonheur ta mère m'a prouvé qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer, elle a préféré mettre un terme à la relation qui s'installait entre nous_

_- Mais c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit et je lui ai dit que j'avais tort alors vous pouvez.._

_- Non mon chéri tu sais je ne suis pas sûre d'être ce qu'attend ta mère, je ne sais pas si elle partage mes sentiments et je ne suis pas prête à subir un nouveau rejet de sa part, je sais que je ne le supporterais pas_

_- Man', elle est malheureuse, je le sais_

_- Oui je le sais mais je pense que les raisons sont autres et je refuse de la faire souffrir plus alors si c'est son choix, je le respecterai. Je préfère rester son amie plutôt que de la perdre totalement, je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte de ma vie._

Emma n'avait pas pu cacher la douleur que cela lui faisait de prononcer de tels mots alors Henry la prit dans ses bras voulant avant tout la rassurer, lui expliquant que deux personnes liées par le véritable amour finissaient toujours par se retrouver et qu'elle devait y croire car un jour elles seraient heureuses et ils formeraient une vrai famille et qu'il ferait tout pour que ce soit le cas. Avec un sourire le doigt pointant le lit il reprit plus tendrement. 

_- Et puis tu sais je pense que je ne serais pas le seul à tout faire pour…Mary a l'air d'avoir choisit d'avoir deux mamans elle aussi, comme moi. Et elle a raison c'est le meilleur choix qu'elle ait fait car y'a pas meilleurs parents que vous. _

_- Je pense qu'effectivement elle a choisit Régina mais tu sais il y a autre chose, tu l'as comprit ta sœur possède la magie et c'est un mélange de nos deux magies, en tout cas c'est ce que sa couleur semble indiquer et je sais que grâce ç ça elle sera toujours en sécurité grâce à ta mère, tout comme toi._

_- Et comme toi ! C'est encore mieux alors car quelque part vous êtes ses deux mamans alors à elle aussi_

Sur ces dernières paroles Emma n'avait pas pu retenir une larme de couler émue par les paroles de son fils qu'elle trouvait à ce moment-là extrêmement mature pour son âge. Ses yeux brouillés qu'elle tenta de dissimuler en baissant quelques instants la tête l'empêchèrent de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à verser une larme.

Alors qu'Emma faisait un geste à son fils pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient les laisser celui-ci lui demanda une seconde voulant simplement faire un baiser à sa sœur et sa mère.

Il posa les lèvres délicatement sur le front de sa sœur prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller puis les dirigea vers la joue de sa mère mais il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres et lui susurrant doucement à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule l'entende 

_- Je sais que tu ne dors pas maman et que tu as tout entendu, j'aime pas tes larmes, s'il te plait, arrêtes de souffrir_

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue là où son unique larme avait coulé avant de lui glisser un je t'aime puis l'air de rien il rejoignit sa mère qui lança un dernier regard triste vers la belle brune avant de repousser la porte et de partir se promener avec son fils. 

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard dans la journée alors qu'Emma avait retrouvé sa fille, elle s'enferma avec elle dans sa chambre refusant d'être présente à ce qui allait se dérouler dans la cours du château. Sa décision avait rassuré la reine qui avait été conviée à l'évènement en tant que membre de la famille mais qui refusait l'idée qu'Emma puisse assister à l'exécution des hommes qui avaient tenté de la tuer elle et ses enfants. Elle savait que la blonde avait été bien plus marquée qu'elle ne l'avait montré et ne voulait pas rajouter à ses blessures.<p>

Sa colère pour les deux hommes qui jusque là étaient restés enfermés dans les cachots n'avait pas faiblie si bien que lorsqu'elle fit son entrée auprès du couple Charming, tous purent voir en elle non pas la reine qu'elle était devenue mais bien l'Evil Queen si longtemps crainte. Elle resta droite, froide et le regard noir durant tout le discours du couple qui expliquait que bien que la solution de l'exécution n'était pas leur habitude, ils ne pouvaient faire autrement lorsque leur famille était en danger.

Les hommes étaient déjà attachés en position lorsqu'on vint leur couvrir le visage et les archers étaient prêts à bander leurs arcs au moindre signe. Ce fut Régina elle-même qui leva la main pour les faire préparer leurs armes sans même sourciller même si au fond elle bouillait de rage et aurait voulu s'occuper elle-même d'eux pour leur faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à ceux qu'elle aimait. C'est alors que son esprit s'égara quelques secondes la ramenant au moment où elle avait tué le troisième homme, celui dont personne ne connaissait l'existence à part Emma et David mais dont personne n'avait plus parlé. Elle vit alors le visage de son amie, elle savait que celle-ci ne validerait pas une telle décision, elle était le bien, elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

Alors après quelques secondes de réflexion elle arrêta son geste à la grande surprise de tous y comprit de Snow qui voyant son hésitation avait commençait elle aussi à lever la main. La reine porta sa main sur l'avant bras de sa belle-fille pour l'arrêter à son tour et les archers débandèrent alors leurs arcs.

Sa voix s'éleva comme elle avait si souvent pu le faire par le passé, froide, forte et faisant trembler tout le monde. 

_- STOP ! Attendez, je sais que je suis celle dont vous n'attendez sûrement pas ce geste mais je ne suis plus d'accord avec la sentence et je demande donc qu'elle soit suspendue. _

_- _(Snow fut surprise mais rassurée)_ Que proposes-tu Régina ? _

_- Ils ont voulu tuer la princesse et ses enfants dont mon fils, nous ne pouvons pardonner mais Emma refuserait cette exécution et je ne veux pas aller à l'encontre de ses convictions. _

_- Dans ce cas Majesté c'est à vous que revient le choix de la sentence._

En quelques mots David avait toujours le don de lui rendre son statut et sa position, renforçant plus encore son rôle et son autorité au sein de la famille et elle ne put que lui sourire légèrement pour le remercier avant de reprendre. 

_- Au nom de la famille royale, pour les crimes dont ils se sont rendus coupable, ces deux hommes seront envoyés dans un autre monde via un portail et cela sans souvenirs sauf celui de leur bannissement. Et en attendant que cela soit possible, ils resteront enfermés aux cachots toujours scellés par magie. Mais pour prévenir toute tentative et parce qu'il est hors de question de clémence ici, leurs cœurs leurs seront ôtés et gardés par la famille jusqu'à leur départ. Je me chargerais moi-même de cette partie. _

_- Très bien, nous sommes d'accord, la sentence prend donc effet à l'instant (David avait parlé clairement de façon à ce que personne ne puissent faire de remarque)_

_- Régina _(Snow lui tendit la main)_, occupons-nous de cela maintenant s'il te plait._

La reine baissa les yeux vers la petite brune et la remercia silencieusement de ne pas la laisser seule car même si ce n'était pas le geste qui la dérangeait, au contraire, cela allait lui faire du bien, le regard du peuple sur l'Evil Queen serait à coup sûr de retour et elle refusait de l'affronter.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les deux hommes qui ne savaient plus s'ils devaient remercier la reine pour ce soudain changement ou au contraire lui en vouloir pour le sort qui les attendait. 

Snow n'avait pas lâché sa belle-mère sachant à quel point il était important de montrer que le couple Charming était d'accord et présent aux côtés de la reine dans cette décision. En regardant discrètement la foule elle remarqua que malgré tout le regard de certaines personnes sur la brune n'était pas tendre, parfois de l'horreur, de la peur ou encore de la colère alors prenant sur elle face à l'acte qui allait être fait, elle déplaça sa main pour la poser sur l'avant –bras de Régina au plus près de sa main sans que cela ne gêne ses mouvements. La reine en fut surprise et rassurée c'est donc ainsi à deux, sous les yeux de David qui s'était positionné de l'autre côté de Régina et en pensant à Emma que les deux femmes ôtèrent les cœurs des deux bandits. Une fois ceux-ci dans ses mains, Régina lutta pour ne pas être tentée de les serrer un peu et à la place, fit apparaitre deux coffrets dans lesquels elle les déposa avant de les faire disparaitre à la vue de tous envoyant ceux-ci dans la crypte pour que personne ne puisse y toucher.

David donna l'ordre d'enfermer les hommes aux cachots jusqu'à ce que la magie leur permette d'ouvrir le portail vers un autre monde et c'est ensemble que la famille au complet se retira, Blanche et David soutenant discrètement Régina que le geste accomplit avait pour finir déstabilisé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Un peu plus loin sans que personne ne la remarque, Emma essuyait les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir en regardant faire la grande brune. Elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de se mettre à la fenêtre lorsqu'elle avait entendu son amie crier « stop » et elle y était restée tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait vu ses yeux et ses légers tremblements passés inaperçu aux yeux de tous et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de pensez que Régina avait agit une fois encore pour elle sans se soucier des effets et conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur elle. 

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, vous en pensez quoi ? <strong>

**Allez pour une fois je suis sympa, dans le prochain, début d'un plan pour enfin lutter contre la malédiction….mais il ne va pas plaire à tout le monde…**

**A la semaine prochaine**


	38. Chapter 37

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? **

**Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme il est grisant et encourageant et bien plus encore de voir que encore aujourd'hui je vois ma fic être mise en suivi ou favori, que vous continuez tous à laisser des messages…..**

**J'espère que le chapitre qui va suivre vous plaira mais je le pense ! Vous allez certainement passer par beaucoup de sentiments envers moi dans celui-ci mais rappelez-vous que si vous voulez la suite….**

**On se retrouve plus bas et je pense que pour le coup cette fois je me suis lâchée un peu sur la longueur, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>DEBUT D'UN PLAN<strong>

La vie avait reprit son cours plus a ou moins normal au château des Charming, Régina y ayant une fois de plus élu domicile auprès de la famille royale. Les choses se passaient plutôt calmement il n'y avait plus eu d'attaque contre les membres de la famille et tous vivaient sereinement ou de moins tentaient de le faire pour le bien des autres.

Emma et Régina pouvaient à nouveau se parler et même rire ensemble souvent en présence de tierce personne mais parfois seules également.

A l'exception d'Henry, les Charming et autres personnes importantes étaient très occupées à trouver un moyen de se protéger en cas d'échec des deux femmes dans leur lutte contre la malédiction. Même si tous voulaient avoir confiance et espoir, les deux femmes elles-mêmes leur faisait garder à l'esprit que rien n'était certain.

Voyant que les réunions bien que nombreuses et assidues ne donnaient aucun résultat probant jusque là, Emma et Régina s'étaient remises à travailler plus encore leurs magies et la complémentarité de celles-ci. Avec les derniers évènements et particulièrement leur éloignement leurs puissances réciproques avaient du mal à se lier et la force en étaient diminuée. Malgré tout elles n'abandonnaient pas, cherchant chacune le moyen le plus efficace de combiner sa magie à l'autre autrement, gardant à l'esprit que la première raison pour laquelle elle devait réussir était leur fils.

Plus les jours passaient et moins on les voyait, elles passaient la majeure partie de la journée à travailler ensemble puis chacune de son côté et le reste du temps elles se sentaient tellement vidées qu'elles s'enfermaient dans leurs chambres pour se reposer.

Leur fils était quasiment le seul à avoir la chance de passer du temps avec ses mères soit en tête à tête, soit avec les deux en même temps. Le jeune garçon qui connaissait les sentiments des deux femmes s'était fait un devoir de les réunir, se sentant toujours coupable face à leur séparation.

De son côté Snow voyait également les efforts que déployaient sa fille et sa belle-mère pour ne pas montrer la douleur engendrée par la situation actuelle. Leurs sentiments étaient palpables et tous pouvaient le remarquer mais les deux femmes continuaient d'agir comme si il n'y avait rien de spécial. Bien que sachant que ce n'était pas son rôle, Blanche ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser souffrir les deux femmes sans comprendre ce qui les retenait aujourd'hui, à ce point.

Alors un soir au dîner ne pouvant ignorer la fatigue accumulée par Emma et Régina, elle déclara que le lendemain serait une journée dédiée à leur famille qui avait besoin de se retrouver un peu. Bien que surprise de cette décision tous avouèrent que ça ne pouvait que leur faire du bien même si l'idée d'une journée de détente ensemble inquiétait un peu la reine et la sauveuse.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Régina se réveilla le lendemain, son premier réflexe fut de se recoucher puisqu'elle pouvait dormir en ce jour de repos bien mérité. De plus elle voulait retarder le moment où elle retrouverait la famille l'obligeant alors à remettre son masque pour faire face à Emma. La journée allait être longue et difficile, cette fois elle ne pourrait pas se cacher derrière le travail, elle espéra alors simplement qu'Emma serait dans la même optique qu'elle et comprendrait si elle se tenait un peu à l'écart.<p>

Le réveil ne fut pas beaucoup plus calme pour la blonde, elle ouvrit les yeux prête à se lever pour se préparer avant son entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Aussitôt une boule se forma au creux de son estomac en prenant conscience qu'il lui faudrait passer une journée auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait en silence, sans pouvoir se cacher derrière une excuse quelconque pour s'éloigner.

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement chacun prenant le temps de se restaurer et de finir de se réveiller totalement. Snow savait qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop vite avec les deux femmes, elle leur fit alors part de ses plans sachant qu'elle aurait droit à des visages rassurés et ce fut le cas.

Lorsque Snow expliqua qu'elle souhaiterait se faire plaisir ainsi qu'à sa famille en faisant le repas du midi, chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, elle avait tout naturellement demandé à Régina de l'y aider, comme avant, ce que la brune accepta de suite, ravie de s'éloigner d'Emma mais aussi de pouvoir enfin se livrer à l'une de ses passions. Pendant ce temps, Emma ses enfants et son père profiteraient de la matinée pour aller se balader un peu aux alentours.

Blanche était heureuse d'être en cuisine avec sa belle-mère, elle avait toujours aimé ces moments à deux lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais aujourd'hui c'était elle qui devait faire quelque chose pour aider la reine et non plus le contraire.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment où malgré tout elle prit encore des leçons culinaires, elle se décida à amener le sujet qui l'intéressait.<p>

_- Régina, je peux me permettre une question un peu personnelle ? _

_- Est-ce qu'un « non » t'arrêterait ?_

_- …_

_- _(souriant à la réponse silencieuse)_ Je t'écoute_

_- Tu vas peut-être me trouver bête mais … je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe entre Emma et toi ou plutôt ce qu'il ne se passe pas pour être exacte. _

_- Il n'y a rien de particulier, nous sommes amies et nous tentons de le rester c'est tout. _

_- Mais pourquoi ? _

_- Comment ça ? Tu préfèrerais que nous soyons ennemies ? _

_- NON ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous continuez à souffrir alors que rien ne se dresse devant vous ? _

_- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça et pour le moment l'urgence est de vaincre cette malédiction, il ne faut pas que l'on mélange tout si on veut réussir. _

_- En quoi est-ce compliqué ? Tu sais mieux que quiconque que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, du moins pas sans magie. Vous le cacher ne vous aidera pas à être plus sereines pour ce que l'on attend de vous._

_- Ecoutes, je sais que tu ne veux que le bien de ta fille et crois-moi si je te dis que c'est pareil pour moi… et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, ni les enfants. _

_- Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te dire que ta solution n'est pas la bonne car tout ce que je vois aujourd'hui c'est deux femmes malheureuses…mais je suis certaine que tu en as conscience. _

_-…_

Suite à cette petite discussion les deux femmes continuèrent la préparation du repas dans une ambiance plus détendue qu'elles réinstallèrent rapidement. Elles purent même se retrouver à partager un fou rire, chose n'étant pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, lorsqu'elles avaient prit la décision de faire une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps les quatre membres restant de la famille se trouvaient près des écuries, Henry ayant voulu montrer sa mère ses progrès avec Argo. Après ce moment Emma fut surprise lorsque son père lui prit Mary et s'éloigna un peu continuant à avancer. Mais au bout de quelques minutes à peine, son fils se rapprocha d'elle, lui prenant la main et elle comprit qu'une discussion allait avoir cours.<p>

_- Alors gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

_- …_

_- Allez, je te connais et je vois bien que tu veux me parler, en plus David n'a pas été des plus discret dans sa tentative de nous laisser seuls._

_- C'est vrai que la discrétion n'est pas son fort_

_- Alors ? _

_- Ben…on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter depuis l'autre jour et comme maman et toi vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, je me demandais si…_

_- Si ça allait mieux entre nous ? Oui ça va mieux, on se parle, on rigole même mais … non nous ne sommes pas ensemble si c'est ta question._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je sais que maman a des sentiments, je le vois, je la connais tu sais ! Je pense que tu devrais vraiment tenter à nouveau quelque chose. _

_- Non gamin, je sais que ça te plairait et même que ça me plairait aussi mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Je te l'ai dit, si elle veut que nous soyons amies alors c'est ce que nous seront. Tu sais aujourd'hui le plus important pour moi, c'es que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive ta mère sera là pour toi et pour ta sœur. Depuis l'accident tu sais, ce qui compte pour moi c'est vous et votre sécurité. _

_- Je sais man' mais tu sais, si tu n'es pas heureuse nous ne le serons pas non plus. _

_- Tu es adorable mon fils mais vous êtes ce qui compte le plus pour moi et quoi qu'il arriver je serais heureuse tant que je vous aurais à mes côtés et que vous irez bien._

Henry cessa la discussion pour partir sur un sujet plus léger, il savait que sa mère aimait sa mère adoptive et même s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment il ne voulait pas perdre espoir. Il garda donc la main de sa mère dans la sienne et au bout d'un moment se mit à courir pour rejoindre son grand-père entrainant avec lui la blonde qui ne put retenir un cri puis un rire à la situation et pour le plus grand bonheur de son fils. Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le château pour aller se régaler à coup sûr du repas puisque Régina était en cuisine avec la princesse et aurait, ils en étaient certains prit les commandes de la préparation.

* * *

><p>Le repas fut délicieux et les deux cuisinières du jour reçurent les éloges de tous jusqu'au dessert qui fit rire toute l'assemblée sans pour autant les empêcher de dévorer la spécialité de la reine.<p>

L'ambiance avait été agréable durant tout le repas pour le plus grand plaisir de Snow qui avait même vu des sourires entre les deux femmes qu'elle voulait voir se rapprocher. En effet l'ambiance était bonne et ayant toujours en tête leurs discussions respectives de la matinée, Régina et Emma avaient été moins sur la défensive et avaient pu profiter de leur famille et du temps qu'elles passaient ensembles. Elles purent alors partager quelques regards et sourires qui n'étaient destinés qu'à elles et qui réchauffaient leurs cœurs même si elles ne l'avoueraient pas, par peur de se perdre et de souffrir plus encore.

Le reste de la journée fut placée sous le signe du repos et du partage dans une famille qui profitait d'être réunie au complet. Tous voulaient l'instant agréable et chaleureux, ils se baladèrent en forêt sachant que tous ensemble ils ne risquaient pas d'attaque puisque personne ne serait assez fou pour s'en prendre à Régina. Le temps d'un après-midi ils oublièrent les problèmes, les impératifs et même leur rang. Henry redevint un petit garçon redécouvrant la joie de la construction d'une cabane auprès de son grand-père ou encore l'apprentissage de Snow sur comment monter facilement dans un arbre, le tout sous le regard aimant et protecteur de ses mères. Mary quant à elle eut droit à son premier collier de fleurs fabriqué par Régina sous les yeux attentifs de la blonde ayant avoué ne pas savoir les faire. Mais à la place, elle s'absenta quelques moments pour revenir les bras chargés de baies sauvages pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

A ce moment là, aucun membre de la famille n'avait conscience de vivre leur dernier vrai moment de quiétude avant la fin toujours incertaine de la malédiction.

* * *

><p>En rentrant au château tous s'étaient séparés souhaitant passer par la salle de bain et se changer avant le dîner. Pendant qu'elle profitait de ce moment d'intimité Régina réfléchissait à la journée écoulée. Elle l'avait crainte bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait voulu le penser et pourtant elle s'était si bien déroulée qu'elle en venait à regretter qu'elle soit finie. Elle n'ignorait pas que ses rapports avec Emma, un peu plus marqués depuis leur dernière décision, y était pour beaucoup. Mais il y avait également son fils et son amour pour elle redevenu comme avant et enfin il y avait Snow avec qui elle renouait peu à peu et qui reprenait la place qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais la voir perdre.<p>

Soudain elle eu un flash, la solution venait de s'imposer à elle, elle venait de trouver le plan de replis idéal pour tous. Avant de réfléchir elle s'éclipsa pour se retrouver dans son château et plus précisément dans une pièce où elle seule pouvait entrer, l'antre de sa magie.

Rapidement elle se mit à réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaires jusqu'à l'avant dernier puis elle fit une légère pause sachant que le dernier serait douloureux, après tout, elle devait le faire, elle devait bien ça à toutes ces personnes qu'elle appelait maintenant famille, amis, elle voulait plus que tout les sauver et particulièrement son fil, sa sœur et Emma.

Sans y réfléchir d'avantage ne voulant prendre le risque de changer d'avis ni même d'hésiter, elle plongea sa main dans sa poitrine et en sortit son cœur, non sans grimacer à la violente douleur qui venait de la traverser. Elle resta quelques minutes à le regarder, toujours aussi surprise de le voir si rouge à présent lui qui longtemps était resté noir. Puis prenant une grande respiration pour ne pas s'évanouir, d'un geste puissant et douloureux la laissant presque inconsciente, elle le sépara en deux et n'en remit qu'une partie en elle, et prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant de continuer sa tâche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ouvrit la fiole dans laquelle les autres ingrédients l'attendaient et elle serra la moitié de son cœur dans ses propres mains, le réduisant en cendre pour l'y déposer, cela sous ses propres pleurs et hurlements de douleur. A ce moment précis elle pensa à Emma et ses enfants et fut heureuse d'avoir fait cela dans son château, isolée car elle n'aurait pas été capable cette fois de garder son apparence stoïque, elle n'aurait pas été capable de taire la douleur et cacher les larmes. Maintenant elle savait quelle souffrance elle avait si souvent infligée à d'autre et cela lui retourna le cœur et l'estomac, la confortant encore plus que son geste était juste.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, trouver une excuse valable et surtout imparable pour que ce soit Henry qui lance la malédiction qu'elle venait d'achever puis d'en faire part à sa famille.

* * *

><p>Juste avant le dîner Snow fut surprise de voir Régina venir à sa rencontre mais en voyant la tête de sa belle-mère elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas là pour le plaisir. Régina expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait trouvé la solution pour le plan de replis et que puisque sa magie et celle d'Emma pouvait travailler ensemble, il n'y avait plus de raison d'attendre.<p>

Elles décidèrent de tout expliquer le soir même à leur famille puis Snow partit faire prévenir tout le monde d'une réunion d'urgence dès le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Le repas ce soir-là fut à l'image de la journée, tout se passait tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur et chacun trouva un moment pour plaisanter et rire.<p>

Seule Emma avait remarqué une différence chez son amie qui avait l'air soulagée mais à la fois soucieuse et plus que tout elle lui paraissait fatiguée même si elle le cachait au mieux. Emma ne pouvait faire autrement que d'analyser, tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait sans pour autant trouver le moindre indice.

Elle eu cependant rapidement sa réponse lorsque sa mère lui demanda de coucher ses enfants avant de les rejoindre au salon afin de parler de la découverte de Régina sur la malédiction. Henry avait tenté de négocier pour rester auprès de ses mères voulant lui aussi être au courant mais la réaction de sa mère adoptive fut sans appel, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité ce qui inquiéta davantage Emma.

La blonde fut de retour au salon à peine trente minutes plus tard sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle allait entendre, les yeux de Régina ayant été suffisamment expressifs durant le repas.

Elle prit place auprès de son amie alors que ses parents étaient face à elles dans une tendre étreinte bien que discrète mais qu'elle leur envia un moment.

Une fois tout le monde installé ce fut Régina qui sur un signe de Snow prit la parole en premier.

_- J'ai demandé à Snow cette petite réunion car je voulais vous annoncer que j'ai enfin trouvé une solution de replis en cas d'échec contre la malédiction._

_- Quoi ! Mais c'est super Régina mais…c'est quoi ? (David avait prit la parole la coupant, trop content de voir enfin les choses commençaient à bouger)_

_- En fait j'ai beau avoir retourné la chose dans tous les sens il n'y a qu'une seule solution possible, une malédiction_

_- Quoi ? Attends tu veux qu'on en détruise une et si on échoue, il faudrait en lancer une autre ? (Emma ne comprenait pas ce que la brune avait en tête)_

_- Calmes-toi Emma, laisse Régina nous expliquer_

_- Merci Snow ! Effectivement la seule solution sera d'en lancer une autre assez rapidement pour échapper à la première mais celle-là sera pour vous sauver tous. Elle ouvrira un passage comme celui que j'ai ouvert il y a plus de trente ans et vous vous retrouverez ailleurs, je suis désolée je ne peux rien faire pour vous laisser dans la forêt enchantée. Mais comme pour Storybrook vous serez à l'abri et cette fois avec vos souvenirs donc vos vies pourront être les mêmes avec juste le château en moins. _

_- (Snow reprit la parole inquiète) Mais Régina si une malédiction est lancée il…il y a un prix…_

_- Oui, il y en a toujours un !_

_- (Emma eut soudain des crampes d'estomac) Régina quel sera le prix de celle-ci ? Est-ce toi qui la lanceras ? _

_- Non, malheureusement je ne pourrais le faire, mon prix serait celui de tous et bien trop élevé, je ne peux pas…_

_- Henry… _(Emma avait prononcé le nom de son fils du bout des lèvres)

_- Oui…je ne peux pas ! Mais j'ai réussit à faire le nécessaire, dans cette fiole il y a la malédiction mais je n'ai pu la faire que pour une personne…seul Henry pourra la briser. _

_- Attends Régina, son prix…_

_- Moi !_

_- Quoi ? Régina tu ne peux pas faire porter à ton fils le prix et le poids de ta mort _(Snow avait les larmes aux yeux)

_- Non, pas de ma mort, je serais simplement bannie, je vivrai ici sous le coup de la malédiction. C'est la seule solution…_

_- Je refuse _! (Emma venait de se lever)_, tu ne peux pas rester ici, seule…_

_- Emma si ce sort, cette nouvelle malédiction doit être lancée c'est que l'on aura échoué et je serais déjà sûrement…_

_- NON ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Régina je ne te laisserais pas mourir et tu ne resteras pas ici non plus. Tu as déjà payé le prix fort, je refuse que tu te sacrifies une fois encore._

David et Snow regardaient sans intervenir, sans même pouvoir donner leur vis. Les deux femmes les avait oublié, elles étaient seules dans leur bulle, ne faisant que se regarder l'une et l'autre, les yeux emplis de larmes. A ce moment précis, Snow le savait ce n'était plus leur amitié qui s'exprimait mais des sentiments bien plus forts et profonds.

Ne pouvant plus rester en place, Emma se mit à faire les cents pas dans le salon, ses larmes coulant à présent librement et nombreuses sur son visage mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas, après tout sa mère connaissait ses sentiments pour la reine et son père les avait certainement devinés lui aussi depuis longtemps, depuis son accident. Régina la regardait faire souffrant en silence du mal qu'elle lui imposait, elle qui avait pensé qu'avec une partie de son cœur manquante elle ne ressentirait plus les choses de la même manière, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu tort, du moins quand cela concernait Emma. Même si depuis son acte elle avait effectivement ressenti un manque, une absence dans ses émotions, à ce moment précis c'était tout le contraire.

N'en pouvant plus de voir la blonde dans un tel état elle se leva doucement et se mit à sa hauteur lui attrapant tendrement mais fermement les mains, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter.

_- Emma, tout ce qui arrive ici est de la faute de l'Evil Queen que j'étais, c'est une partie de ma malédiction et je refuse d'en faire porter le fardeau à quelqu'un d'autre. _

_- Tu n'es plus la méchante reine, tu es Régina, celle en qui les gens ont confiance, celle qui aujourd'hui est appréciée et …aimée. _

_- Oui et c'est pourquoi c'est à moi de faire cela. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandé dans la mine il y a longtemps _? (Emma acquiesça)_ Et bien c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Emma j'ai fait le mal en tant qu'Evil Queen, j'ai fais des choses plus horribles encore que ce que je pensais, laisses-moi réparer cela en tant que Régina, celle que je suis redevenue grâce à vous…à toi._

_- Très bien, prévoyez ce que vous voulez mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, je ne t'ai pas laissé dans cette mine et je ne te laisserais pas non plus seule ici !_

_- NON ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes, si cela arrive je veux que tu partes avec ta famille, je veux que tu t'en sortes avec Mary et Henry. _

Elle savait qu'il en faudrait plus pour convaincre Emma et elle regarda David pleine de désespoir et d'attente, qu'il comprenne ses paroles. Lorsqu'elle le vit hocher la tête un regard triste et emplit de larmes à son tour, elle sut qu'au moment venu il serait présent pour faire le nécessaire.

Régina souffrait, elle savait que la blonde allait lui en vouloir et peut-être même la détester mais elle ne devait pas rester, quoi qu'il arrive il lui fallait fuir avec les autres, elle refusait que la femme ayant gagné son cœur la voit agoniser puis s'éteindre en comprenant le véritable prix payé par Henry. Personne ne devait le savoir ainsi elle resterait dans leurs mémoires, vivante bien que perdue dans une autre malédiction et ni son fils ni Emma ne souffrirait du prix de celle-ci, au pire il vivrait avec l'espoir de la retrouver un jour même si celui-ci n'arrivera jamais.

Emma ne lui avait pas répondu, elle l'avait fixé puis avait lancé un bref regard à ses parents avant de sortir en courant du salon suivie de peu par Régina qui refusait de la laisser seule dans cet état. A ce moment Snow et David se retrouvèrent seuls et un simple regard partagé leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient d'accord sur un point, les deux femmes devaient gérer cela ensemble, personne ne pouvait les y aider.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, je vous l'avais dit beaucoup de choses et d'émotions différentes dans ce chapitre.<strong>

**J'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors voilà, voici la suite qui est apparemment attendue. Cette fois c'est un tout petit chapitre et oui ça arrive parfois ! J'espère malgré tout que son intensité remplacera sa longueur. **

**Je pense que malgré tout il vous plaira ….enfin je l'espère !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>SOUVENIRS<strong>

Emma se tourna rapidement sans prévenir ayant comprit de suite que la brune la suivait. Celle-ci fut si surprise qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la blonde après lui être rentrée dedans.

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous demander ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de t'abandonner !_

_- Emma…_

_- Non ! Que tu ne veuilles plus rien entre nous ne signifie pas que mes sentiments ont changé ! Comment peux-tu me demander de laisser derrière moi ma fin heureuse ? _

_- Je ne suis pas…_

_- Arrêtes ! Que tu le veuilles ou non je t'aime et même si tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de te voir, de t'entendre, que tu sois à mes côtés_

_- C'est le seul moyen Emma et au fond de toi, tu le sais_

_- Je refuse, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de rester avec toi, personne ne le pourra_

_- Arrêtes Emma, écoutes-moi ! Si on doit en arriver là, je veux savoir que tu es en sécurité, que tu t'occuperas des enfants. Je veux que tu puisses leur rappeler que j'ai fait ça par amour pour eux et pour leur mère_

_- Gina…_

_- Emma je n'ai pas changé et mon refus de plus entre nous n'a rien à voir avec toi ou ce que je ressens, je t'aime Emma et j'aime nos enfants mais m'aimer est dangereux et je te veux heureuse. Alors oui, on sera peut-être séparées mais je veux que tu vives et que tu sois à l'abri avec Mary, Henry et le reste de notre famille._

* * *

><p>Emma resta silencieuse, Régina venait de lui dire les mots les plus beaux et les plus doux qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu malgré la situation. La brune l'aimait encore et elle parlait de Mary comme de sa fille, à ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait d'autre que ça.<p>

Régina avait baissé la tête, elle ne avait dit bien trop, la blonde souffrirait plus encore si elle devait partir sans elle. Et pour couronner le tout elle s'en voulait de ses paroles sur Mary, elle n'avait pas pu les retenir car oui, au fond de son cœur elle considérait l'enfant comme sa propre fille, la petite était une partie d'elle grâce à sa magie. Le silence d'Emma lui fit peur, elle craignait de l'avoir blessé et une larme fit son chemin sur sa joue.

Emma mit quelques minutes à intégrer ce qui venait d'être dit par la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait y répondre sa vois aurait bien trop tremblée pour ça alors sans chercher plus loin elle releva la tête de Régina, planta son regard dans le sien et lorsqu'elle n'y vu que de la sincérité alors elle scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser à la fois tendre et désespéré. Elle douta un instant de se faire repousser mais alors qu'elle commençait à se reculer Régina lui répondit laissant parler ses sentiments sans aucune barrière tout en laissant couler ses larmes.

* * *

><p>A ce moment là, les deux femmes furent assaillies par des images venues de nulle part, des images dont elles ne connaissaient rien alors qu'elles en étaient les protagonistes alors elles se laissèrent porter par celles-ci sans se lâcher les mains, séparant à peine leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'elles cessèrent enfin elles se regardèrent intensément se rendant compte que la réponse venait enfin de leur être livrée.<p>

_- Régina tu…on a …_

_- Mary est…_

_- Oui …_

_- …ma fille…NOTRE fille…_

_- Mais comment…_

_- Sans même le savoir, nos magies ont agit seules en réponse à notre douleur et nos sentiments lors de la séparation et elles se sont liées pour ne faire qu'une jusqu'à créer…Mary…_

_- Mais je ne savais pas que c'était possible…_

_- Moi non plus mais c'est…_

_- Magique !_

* * *

><p>Les deux femmes avaient du mal à y croire mais leur vision était claire, elles s'étaient revues lors de leurs adieux à Storybrook, elles avaient vu leurs regards, leurs gestes bien plus tendres et désespérés et ce baiser échangé dont elles n'avaient qu'un vague souvenir et qui pourtant était la clé de tout. Mary avait bien la magie des deux femmes et pour cause elle était née de leur amour véritable même si ce jour-là elle n'en avait pas encore réellement conscience.<p>

_- Emma je dois t'avouer quelque chose…_

_- Quoi ? _

_- Quand j'ai fait les tests à Mary pour sa magie, ta mère voulait savoir de qui elle tenait sa magie et après avoir vu sa couleur…disons que j'ai comprit que la seconde partie était la mienne mais je ne savais pas comment cela était possible et c'est la raison pour laquelle je doutais tant de Neal_

_- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit…non laisses tomber, j'ai comprit _

_- Maintenant que cette vision a confirmé mes doutes, je pense que je sais pourquoi mon sort n'a pas fonctionné correctement et pourquoi tout n'a pas disparu_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour que ça fonctionne je devais dire adieu à ceux que j'aimais le plus et on a tous pensé à Henry. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit adieu à toi, c'était au-delà de mes forces, je voulais que tu te souviennes de moi et c'est ce besoin qui m'a fait te faire ce cadeau, une partie de moi serait toujours avec toi._

_- Oh Régina…si tu savais comme je l'espérais depuis que j'ai vu ou plutôt ma mère m'a montré la couleur du flux de magie de Mary. Et à chaque fois que je la voyais agir avec toi je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer. Même si je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment cela aurait pu être le cas._

_- Parce que comme ta mère l'a dit si souvent on refuse parfois longtemps le grand amour et nos éternelles disputes en sont certainement une preuve de plus. _

_- C'est sûr que là, on a battu tous les records alors ! Même mes parents d'ailleurs !_

* * *

><p>Les deux femmes se mirent à rire à l'évocation de leur si nombreuses disputes, la frontière entre haine et amour n'avait jamais été aussi qu'entre elles deux.<p>

Régina reprit la parole doucement, prenant la main de la blonde, sur le ton de la confidence.

_- Tu sais l'autre jour, quand Henry et toi avez discuté devant ma porte…je …je ne dormais pas, vos pas m'avaient réveillé _(Emma baissa un peu les yeux au souvenir_) Henry avait raison, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre mes sentiments même en me persuadant que c'était pour vous protéger, vous mettre à l'abri. Je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai besoin de toi pour être complète et besoin de notre famille pour être heureuse, je les aime, ils ont réussi à entrer dans mon cœur._

_- Et tu as fait de même dans le leur, ils t'aiment vraiment tu sais. Tout comme tu es entrée dans le mien pour ne plus en sortir_

_- _(Régina laissa couler une larme_)_

_- Hé, Ca ne vas pas ?_

_- Si ! Je pensais juste ne jamais avoir le droit de ressentir cela et pourtant aujourd'hui je t'aime comme je ne l'ai jamais fait, pas même avec Daniel._

_- Tu sais avant toi et mon arrivée à Storybrook je ne savais même pas que c'était possible mais aujourd'hui je comprends ce qu'est le véritable amour parce que je t'ai toi !_

Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas lâchées de peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, de peur de voir l'autre s'envoler. Elles ne pouvaient pas non plus ignorer les raisons qui les avaient conduites à ce moment mais à ce moment précis elles ne voulaient plus y penser. Elles étaient bien, seules au monde et voulaient juste profiter des sentiments enfin avoués et reconnus.

Cette fois ce fut Régina qui se rapprocha tendrement de la blonde et qui posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser fut différent il n'y avait plus de désespoir ni de peur, il ne s'agissait que d'amour, le plus vrai et le plus sincère.

Pour la première fois elles échangèrent leur premier véritable True Kiss alors une vague de magie émergea d'elles, d'un magnifique parme doré et l'onde produit par cela se répandit à travers le royaume.

Bien que cette onde ne soit pas comprise par les habitants de la forêt enchantée, trois personnes eurent alors le sourire aux lèvres. En effet à ce moment là Henry et ses grands-parents surent que l'espoir était à nouveau permis car ils comprirent que les deux femmes s'étaient enfin trouvées.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Contents ou pas? Dois-je me cacher? Je sais que vous l'attendiez ce passage de la réponse pour Mary et j'espère qu'il vous a plut.<strong>

**Bon on continu quand même... ?**

**Ps: je ne sais toujours pas faire les séparations, espaces... comme je le souhaite du coup je me suis décidée à mettre des traits pour un peu séparer ! Désolée.**

**Bon pour ceux qui continuent, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	40. Chapter 39

**Coucou, **

**Je savais bien que vous seriez contents malgré le chapitre plus court lol ! En tout cas merci pour l'accueil de ce chapitre car j'avoue que je n'étais pas super contente de ce que j'avais fait. **

**Bon question longueur je me rattrape ici et je pense qu'il va vous plaire également enfin je l'espère. **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et autres si je ne l'ai pas fait en mp (parfois je n'ai pas le temps de tous vous répondre). Par contre en ce qui concerne notre cher GUEST qui a ENCORE fait des siennes, je lui propose simplement de venir nous donner son pseudo au moins et d'avoir le courage de répondre des messages stupides qu'il met. **

**Allez j'arrête là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRE-PARTIE<strong>

Quelques heures après leur discussion les deux femmes avaient fini par rejoindre toute la famille qui avait préféré leur laisser du temps seules. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent elles n'avaient pas cherché à cacher leurs sentiments ni ce qu'il venait de se passer sachant que le couple et leur petit-fils avaient du comprendre d'eux-mêmes. Elles affichèrent donc un grand sourire et Henry ne pu s'empêcher de leur sauter dans les bras leur faisant un câlin collectif, contents que ses mères soient enfin heureuses. Personne n'avait oublié la cause du départ précipité d'Emma et henry ne le savait toujours pas mais pour l'heure ils mettèrent cela de côté voulant profiter du bonheur des deux femmes.

Peu de temps après Mary se réveilla de sa sieste et par un simple regard les deux femmes se comprirent. Régina alla donc prendre la petite avec un immense sourire qui étonna Snow mais elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour en connaître la raison.

_- Maman, papa, gamin on a quelque chose à vous expliquer_

_- On t'écoute (_Régina vint alors se placer à ses côtés_)_

_- Venez allons nous assoir d'abord (_Emma gagnait du temps ne sachant pas comment expliquer les choses)

Voyant les deux femmes installées avec Mary et ne prenant pas la parole, David fut le premier à réagir et briser le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

_- On vous écoute, que se passe t-il ? _

_-Voilà, Emma a enfin la réponse à la question qui se posait depuis longtemps au sujet de Mary mais…_

_- C'est vrai tu te souviens man', tu sais qui est le père de Mary ? (_Henry avait coupé la parole à Régina de surprise_)_

_- Oui j'ai eu un flash de sa conception et Régina aussi_

_- _(Snow ne comprenait pas ce que son ex-belle mère avait à voir là dedans_) Régina ? _

_- Mais…pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que Mary est ma fille autant que celle d'Emma _

_- Quoi ? _(les trois avaient parlé en même temps un air d'incompréhension sur le visage_) _

_- Oui, Mary n'a pas de père, raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas en avoir de souvenir, Mary a été conçue par la magie ou plutôt nos magies réunies. _

_- Mais maman…pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? _

_- Mon chéri je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait, ou du moins nous n'avons rien fait consciemment_

_- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui aucune de nous ne le savions, le souvenir est revenu quand…_

_- Quand nous avons senti l'onde de magie… ?_

_- Un peu plus tôt en fait mais oui, l'idée est là maman._

_- Mais…comment et quand cela a-t-il eu lieu ?_

_- Le jour du départ d'Emma et d'Henry il y a plus d'un an, au moment de nos adieux_

_- Aucune de nous ne voulions vraiment oublier l'autre, c'était une façon de garder un lien et lorsque l'on s'est embrassées nos magies ont matérialisé ce lien par…Mary_

_- C'est trop bien, alors Mary a vraiment deux mamans comme moi !_

_- Oui gamin elle a bien les deux mêmes mères que toi_

_- A la différence mon chéri que ta sœur n'a biologiquement pas de père_

_- Et bien en tout cas, je suis contente que vous ayez enfin la réponse à cette question_

_- Oui, Snow a raison, nous allons de plus pouvoir la baptiser face au peuple avec ses deux parents et…félicitations Régina. _

La brune fut touchée par les paroles de David car pour la première fois on la placé à sa place de parent véritable.

* * *

><p>La fin de journée avait été plutôt calme, Régina ayant peu quitté celle qu'elle pouvait maintenant appeler sa fille. Tous avaient décidé d'oublier le lendemain et de passer leur temps ensemble à rire et discuter dans la meilleure ambiance possible comme la véritable famille qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui.<p>

Pourtant au moment d'aller se reposer Régina laissa le soin de coucher Mary à Emma souhaitant quelques minutes avec le couple royal en toute discrétion.

_- David, Snow est-ce que je peux vous voir un instant en privé ? _

_- Bien sûr, que se passe t-il ? _

_- Voilà en fait il y a deux choses. Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour votre réaction vis-à-vis d'Emma et de moi, je me doute que cela n'a pas du être évident à accepter. _

_- Régina tu sais que depuis qu'Emma est de retour je n'ai cessé de tenter de vous ouvrir les yeux alors ne t'inquiètes pas de cela, il n'y a aucun problème. _

_- Snow a raison, aujourd'hui il n'y a pas de soucis. Il y a deux ans je ne dis pas que je l'aurais accepté mais aujourd'hui tout à changer, tu as changé. Tu nous as prouvé qui tu es vraiment et j'ai ainsi eu l'occasion de découvrir la Régina dont ma femme m'a si souvent parlé par le passé. Et chose plus importante que tout le reste, notre fille n'a jamais été aussi épanouie, tu la rends heureuse et c'est pour nous l'essentiel et tu n'as pas l'air d'être en reste à ce niveau là. _

_- Effectivement elle me rend heureuse également mais merci malgré tout, après ce que j'ai fait vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me touche. _

_- Régina nous sommes une famille à présent, certes un peu différente que celle que j'imaginais enfant, ta place ayant quelque peu changée entre ma belle-mère avant et ma belle-fille maintenant mais l'essentiel c'est que tu es là et que tu en fais partie. _

_- Même si le passé ne peu pas être oublié aujourd'hui c'est du passé et il n'a plus sa place dans notre présent. _

_- Merci, ça me fait du bien de trouver enfin une vrai famille. Et c'est ce qui m'amène à la seconde et plus importante chose. _

_- On t'écoute. _

_- Même si les choses ont changé entre votre fille et moi, je souhaiterai que vous vous assuriez qu'Emma vous suive si jamais le portail devait être ouvert. _

_- Régina, quoi que l'on dise ou fasse, elle n'acceptera jamais de te laisser ici seule…tu es son véritable amour, elle préfèrera mourir que de te perdre en nous suivant. _

En écoutant les paroles de Snow les larmes de Régina s'étaient remises à couler. Elle savait que c'était la vérité et dans la situation inverse, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de rester mais pourtant il le fallait car Emma se retrouverait seule.

_- David je sais qu'elle fera tout pour rester ou m'emmener mais les deux sont impossibles, elle doit partir, je t'en supplie, promets moi de l'emmener même si elle doit t'en vouloir par la suite. _

_- Elle refusera de vivre sans toi, elle préfèrera la malédiction…_

_- Je le sais c'est pourquoi je te le demande, tu es son père, tu dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Crois-moi David, s'il y avait un moyen de la garder près de moi je le trouverais mais il n'y en a pas et lorsqu'Henry lancera la malédiction il n'y en aura plus aucun. _

Jusque là Snow n'était pas intervenue, laissant David répondre puisque Régina s'adressait surtout à lui sachant qu'elle-même aurait du mal à séparer deux êtres unis par le véritable amour. Mais en écoutant Régina et en voyant sa peine mais surtout l'angoisse pure de la jeune femme elle laissa couler une larme tout en prenant la parole d'une voix plus faible et triste qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_- Régina…tu…tu as menti…c'est ça ?_

_- … (_Régina baissa la tête)

_- Tu ne voulais pas nous faire porter le poids réel du prix de cette nouvelle malédiction…_

_- Je t'en prie Snow ne leur dit rien, c'est la seule solution et je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent…promets-moi de garder cela, de garder ce secret. _

_- Il faut trouver autre chose, Régina tu ne dois pas te sacrifier, tu as assez souffert. Et Emma ne cessera jamais de te chercher, c'est une Charming ne l'oublies pas. _

_- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution…_

_- …_

_- Snow le fera ! Nous avons eu notre grand amour, nous l'avons vécu, Emma et toi, vous…_

_- Non ! David je refuse, c'est ma malédiction et je vous ai prit assez de votre temps par le passé. De toute façon il n'y a pas à discuter car c'est trop tard, elle est prête mais je vous en supplie ne laissez pas Emma rester ou elle sera seule après m'avoir vu disparaitre. _

_- Alors vous avez intérêt de réussir demain car quoi que l'on fasse, ici ou ailleurs Emma ne sera plus jamais heureuse. _

Régina fit un simple signe de tête montrant pas là sa compréhension mais aussi sa motivation à réussir car quoi qu'il arrive, elle voulait plus que tout sauver le royaume et tous ses habitants autant qu'elle voulait vivre sa fin heureuse avec Emma et leurs enfants.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard après être passé dire bonne nuit à son fils, Régina frappa à la porte d'Emma.<p>

_- Je voulais vous dire bonne nuit, Mary dort déjà ? _

_- Non elle est en train, vas-y_

Emma laissa Régina seule avec l'enfant, c'était le premier moment d'intimité entre la mère et sa fille depuis la découverte de la vérité. Elle l'entendit alors lui murmurer des choses qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer et qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. A ce moment précis Emma avait l'impression de toucher enfin le bonheur, le vrai comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais connu mais une ombre demeurait, la malédiction.

Régina la rejoignit un peu après venant près d'elle, elle s'assit sur le lit lui faisant face un sourire sur les lèvres.

_- Aurai-je le droit à un baiser de la princesse avant d'aller moi aussi me coucher ?_

_- Oh mais je n'imaginais pas les choses autrement, ma reine_

Elles se sourirent avant de s'approcher et de sceller leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Mais lorsque Régina sentit la jeune blonde s'allonger en l'emportant avec elle, il lui fallut tout son courage et sa volonté pour se séparer d'elle et se redresser.

_- Emma je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille dans ma chambre_

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas te gêner, excuses moi, je n'aurais pas dû…_

_- Du calme, tu ne m'as pas gênée, bien au contraire, je suis bien avec toi, mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été pour être honnête mais je préfère qu'on prenne notre temps, tu comprends ? _

_- Oh oui, tu as raison ! Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, je veux rester avec toi, pouvoir être dans tes bras et y dormir._

_- Emma, je ne sais pas si…_

_- S'il te plait Régina, je te promets d'être sage, je veux juste te sentir à mes côtés, me sentir en sécurité dans tes bras. Et puis…si jamais nous échouons ce sera peut-être notre seule nuit sereine ensemble. Laisses-nous cette nuit, rien que pour nous. _

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Régina dont la volonté avait ses limites d'autant qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, avoir la blonde dans ses bras toute la nuit, pouvoir veiller sur elle et son sommeil, la câliner comme elle en avait si souvent rêvé sans avoir jamais eu le droit de le faire.

Elle fit alors un magnifique sourire à Emma avant de l'embrasser à nouveau puis après s'être changée dans un nuage violet elle vint se placer sous les couvertures aux côtés de la blonde. Les deux jeunes femmes fatiguées par les évènements de la journée s'endormirent rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres, leurs mains jointent et leurs jambes entremêlées dans une position improbable mais dans laquelle elles se sentaient confortable et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elles à ce moment là, elles avaient enfin droit à un moment de repos serein et plus important que tout, à deux.

* * *

><p>Le jour se leva réveillant avec lui une famille anxieuse face aux évènements à venir. Seules deux âmes ouvrirent les yeux un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur emplit d'amour pour se rendre compte qu'aucune n'avait bougé, gardant l'autre bien à sa place dans ses bras. Régina s'était réveillée la première mais contrairement à son habitude, elle n'avait pas eu le courage ni l'envie de bouger en sentant l'étreinte de la blonde. Leurs corps étaient toujours emmêlés et elle s'était surprise à se rendre compte qu'elle avait gardé contre elle la jeune femme mais cela lui confirma qu'elle n'avait plus à douter. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien qu'à ce moment là, elle qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais offert le droit à ses amants de l'enlacer elle était restée et avait volontairement fermé elle aussi ses bras autour de la femme.<p>

Au lieu de sortir du lit, elle était alors restée là à regarder dormir Emma, à détailler plus encore la femme qui lui apprenait ce que le mot « amour » voulait réellement dire.

Lorsque la princesse bougea dans ses bras, signe d'un réveil imminent, elle vit un sourire s'afficher sur son visage en même temps qu'elle la sentit resserrer un peu plus son étreinte. Et lorsqu'enfin elle ouvrit les yeux Régina ne pu se retenir de lui offrir un magnifique sourire avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent dans un doux baiser.

_- Bonjour, bien dormie ?_

_- Bonjour toi, oh que oui mieux que jamais et toi ?_

_- Je pense que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi_

Elles échangèrent un nouveau sourire suivit d'un nouveau baiser, plus profond les faisant soupirer de bonheur.

Environ une heure plus tard tout le monde se retrouva à la table du petit déjeuner et bien que la tension fût palpable, la famille au complet était heureuse de partager ce moment et plus encore de partager le bonheur des deux femmes.

Henry était le plus heureux de tous, voir enfin ses deux mères heureuses et ensembles, les voir avoir enfin trouvé leur fin heureuse dans les bras l'une de l'autre lui rappela le chemin parcouru pour en arriver là. Mais ses pensées le ramenèrent bien malgré lui à des questions bien plus actuelles et bien moins heureuses.

_- Man', maman, quand devez-vous partir ?_

Personne l'avait jusque là osé mettre le sujet épineux dans la conversation mais bizarrement cette simple demande délia les langues et les esprits.

_- Nous ne savons pas vraiment gamin, mais ce sera sûrement dans l'après-midi_

_- Vous allez vous attaquer à cela ce soir ? _(Snow ne comprenait pas la logique des deux femmes_)_

_- Non, nous pensons que le mieux sera de la faire au lever du jour, c'est à ce moment là que nous aurons le plus d'énergie et donc une plus grande puissance magique. _

_- Mais pourquoi vous partez aujourd'hui alors ? _

_- Henry mon chéri, il nous faut un peu de temps pour évaluer l'avancée de la malédiction mais aussi pour tenter d'y trouver un point faible. En partant aujourd'hui nous aurons l'occasion de faire cela dès ce soir et d'être ainsi plus sereines demain._

_- Vous comptez faire l'aller-retour par téléportation ? (_ce fut au tour de David de poser les questions, réellement inquiet pour les deux femmes)

_- Non, cela nous demanderait d'utiliser notre magie et nous affaiblirait, avec Emma nous avons pensé que le plus simple sera de s'y rendre à cheval et de passer la nuit sur place. _

_- Mais la forêt est dangereuse…_

_- Maman, je serais avec la femme détenant la magie la plus puissante de ce monde, enfin la seconde maintenant après Mary, alors je pense que nous serons en sécurité._

_- Emma a raison mais toi aussi Snow, c'est pourquoi par sécurité je mettrai en place une barrière autour de nous qui nous protégera et dans le même temps nous rendra invisible aux yeux de tous, personne ne pourra savoir que nous sommes là. _

_- Oh, je vois, dans ce cas je pense que c'est effectivement le plus raisonnable et logique et puis, après tout à vous deux, rien ne peut vous arrêter._

_- Merci (_Régina et Emma avaient parlé en même temps, heureuses de voir Snow se mettre d'accord avec elles)

* * *

><p>La journée fut dédiée aux préparatifs, Snow voulant s'occuper l'esprit et aider les deux femmes était passée en cuisine pour leur préparer de quoi se restaurer le soir même et le lendemain. Même si elle savait qu'il leur suffisait de claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient c'était sa manière à elle de leur faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour les soutenir.<p>

Dans le même état d'esprit les deux hommes de la famille avaient souhaité s'occuper de leurs chevaux, les préparant au mieux. Pendant ce temps là les deux femmes avaient été forcée à se reposer et profiter de Mary puis d'Henry avant que toute la famille ne se réunisse au déjeuner pour ensuite passer ensemble l'après-midi jusqu'à l'heure de leur départ.

Lorsque celle-ci arriva, la famille mais aussi leurs amis et plusieurs autres personnes étaient réunis à l'entrée du château. La scène leur fit cruellement penser aux adieux qui avaient eu lieu plus d'un an auparavant et même s'ils s'étaient promis le contraire des larmes coulèrent chez plusieurs.

Refusant cependant que cela ne ressemble à des adieux, les deux amantes y mirent rapidement un terme et après avoir tenté de rassurer leur fils et avoir étreint celui-ci et leur fille elles se mirent rapidement en route tentant de ne pas se retourner.

Lorsqu'elles ne furent plus dans leur champ de vision, Snow pu remarquer aisément qu'Henry prenait pleinement conscience de son rôle en cas d'échec, le voyant serrer fortement la fiole et le parchemin remit par sa mère. Elle vint alors à ses côtés et lui proposa de les prendre pour les mettre en sécurité jusqu'au lendemain alors que celui-ci prenait sa sœur dans ses bras, seul lien direct avec ses mères.

Lorsque Mary fut avec lui le jeune homme comprit que malgré son jeune âge sa sœur avait conscience qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important lorsqu'il sentit vibrer sa magie et qu'il vit dans ses mains quelques légères étincelles. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui voulant plus que tout assurer son rôle de grand frère et la rassurer, lui promettant sous le regard attendri de leur grand-mère que quoi qu'il arrive il prendrait soin d'elle et protègerait toujours. Puis tous rentrèrent sachant que la fin de journée et la nuit serait longue.

Une peu plus loin, s'enfonçant dans la forêt les deux jeunes femmes restaient particulièrement silencieuses chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Elles avaient décidé de ne pas se dépêcher ni pousser leurs montures voulant profiter ensemble de la ballade sachant qu'il pouvait s'agir de la dernière.

Au bout d'un long moment, après que leurs larmes aient séché ce fut Régina qui prit la parole rompant le silence devenu trop lourd à supporter.

_- Emma ça va ? (_elle avait parlé doucement ne voulant pas la brusquer_)_

_- Oui, enfin je crois. Tu…tu crois qu'on va réussir ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te le promettre (_elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir_), mais on fera notre possible pour que ce soit le cas. _

_- C'est sûr…je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Régina._

_- Moi non plus ! Emma, je sais que tu es ma fin heureuse et je ferais tout mon possible pour pouvoir la vivre, je t'assure._

_- Alors à nous deux il n'y a pas de raison que l'on échoue. _

Un léger silence reprit place entre elles alors qu'elles continuaient leur chemin vers leur destin tout en ayant instinctivement fait se rapprocher leurs chevaux.

* * *

><p>Après un certain temps pendant lequel Emma n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa compagne, pensant à la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une femme aussi magnifique et exceptionnelle à ses côtés, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci avait l'air perturbée par quelque chose.<p>

_- Régina que se passe t-il ? Tu as l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose de peu voir pas du tout agréable._

_- Euh…non rien, c'est juste… la malédiction_

_- Tu sais ma chérie, depuis longtemps je peux voir lorsque l'on me ment et d'autant plus lorsque c'est toi alors s'il te plait, ne me fait pas ça, pas de mensonges entre nous._

Régina avait été la première surprise d'entendre le mot doux employé par son amante et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle qui jusque là ne les supportait pas de qui que ce soit, cela lui réchauffa le cœur alors elle sut qu'effectivement il ne devait pas y avoir de secrets ou de mensonges entre elles, du moins pas si cela n'était pas réellement nécessaire. De plus il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle avant le lendemain alors, autant profiter de ce moment de calme entre elles.

- Très bien, de toute façon il faut que je t'en parle avant que nous affrontions cette malédiction

- Je t'écoute

- Tu sais que l'utilisation de la magie, surtout lorsque celle-ci est puissante a presque toujours un prix. Et bien celle que nous utiliserons demain ne fait pas exception enfin en quelque sorte.

- Oh…et lequel est-il pour nous ?

- En fait il n'est pas vraiment pour nous mais plutôt pour moi, enfin directement en tout cas.

- …

- Demain il va nous falloir utiliser notre magie la plus puissante, celle qui se trouve la plus ancrée en nous, au plus profond de nous. Pour toi il va s'agir de trouver au plus profond de toi-même le plus grand et le plus pur amour qu'il soit, le véritable amour, celui que tu portes aux personnes que tu aimes le plus mais aussi l'amour de la vie.

- Et ce sera en particulier celui que j'ai pour toi et nos enfants. Mais je ne vois pas où cela est un problème

- Le problème risque de venir de la mienne. En ce qui me concerne la magie la plus puissante, celle que se trouve au plus profond de moi est celle qui a fait de moi ce que j'étais. Ma magie est noire, la plus puissante est celle de l'Evil Queen que j'étais avant.

- Régina quel…quel est le risque ?

- Le risque est que celle-ci me rattrape, m'absorbe car cette fois il ne me sera pas possible de la contrôler, au contraire il va me falloir m'en nourrir et la laisser me consumer entièrement. Seulement une fois que ce sera le cas, je ne serais plus Régina, je redeviendrais cette méchante reine et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me battre contre elle après car pour cela il me faudra une énergie et une force que je n'aurai certainement plus. Si c'est le cas je ne serai plus la femme qui est devant toi, je redeviendrai celle sans cœur et pleine de haine.

Emma l'écoutait, elle trembla à l'idée de perdre l'amour de la brune, de la voir disparaitre au profit de la méchante reine. Régina avait parlé sans la regarder mais la jeune blonde avait vu les larmes couler sur son visage. Ces sentiments qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement chez la brune lui brisèrent le cœur et lui fit peur. A ce moment précis elle se jura de tout faire pour empêcher que cela n'arrive, elle refusait de perdre son véritable amour, sa fin heureuse.

- Qu'est ce que je devrai faire si ça arrive ? Comment je peux t'aider ?

- …

- Régina ?

- Tu ne pourras rien faire contre cela. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je te demanderai, ne me laisses pas redevenir ce monstre Emma. Je sais qu'elle fait partie de moi mais je refuse de redevenir comme ça.

- Et comment…je dois faire ? (Emma avait peur de la réponse)

- Tu ne pourras que faire le nécessaire pour m'empêcher de nuire à quiconque. La magie de l'Evil Queen est puissante mais la tienne est celle du véritable amour, tu pourras donc la détruire et si ce n'est pas suffisant, il te suffiras de t'aider de la magie de notre fille, elle est la plus puissante et dépasse la mienne sans problème.

- Attends, détruire ta magie ou la méchante reine c'est…te détruire TOI ! Tu es en train de me demander de te tuer ! Non mais ça va pas, c'est hors de question, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça !

- Emma je t'en supplie, promets moi de faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour m'empêcher de nuire. Une partie de moi aura conscience de mes actes et je ne pourrais supporter de faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. M'en prendre à toi, nos enfants ou notre famille me tuera de l'intérieur et le côté noir en moi se nourrira de cela et deviendra une menace plus grande encore.

Régina ne contrôla pas ses larmes en imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait faire en redevenant la méchante reine. Elle savait qu'Emma serait certainement en tête de liste des personnes qu'elle ferait souffrir et elle s'y refusait. Elle se promit de tout faire pour lutter contre sa part d'ombre même si elle devait réussir à la faire se tuer elle-même, l'emportant dans sa déchéance.

Emma de son côté ne savait plus quoi penser, elle ne pourrait pas laisser la méchante reine renaître et s'en prendre à sa famille mais elle serait incapable de détruire Régina. Si cela venait à se produire il lui faudrait trouver une solution pour l'empêcher de nuire mais jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait même si pour cela elle devait y risquer sa vie à chaque instant.

- Régina, je…

- Promets-moi Emma, promets-moi de ne pas la laisser agir

- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela n'arrive pâs, je ne la laisserais pas faire de mal à personne, pas même à toi !

- Merci

Emma n'avait pas voulu lui dire que pour elle, faire le nécessaire incluait tout sauf la mort de sa reine. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle et elle ne serait jamais capable de la tuer, elle serait incapable de lutter contre ses sentiments pour pouvoir agir. Voir la brune disparaitre et pire encore sous sa main ne pourrait la mener qu'à la mort qu'elle se donnerait elle-même.

Chacune était plongée dans ses pensées et elles finirent le chemin en silence mais cette fois aucune ne le brisa ne sachant comment réagir suite à cet échange.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre était à votre goût ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

A la semaine prochaine !


	41. Chapter 40

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous,**

**Oui je sais je suis en retard de quelques heures et je m'en excuse mais parfois on ne choisit pas. Un grand merci une fois encore à tous vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous lire et voir les ajouts... me fait plaisir et me donne toujours plus l'envie d'écrire!**

**Par contre, j'arrive avec une mauvaise nouvelle, en effet arrivant bientôt au terme de cette histoire (et oui plus que 4 chapitres ou 5) je n'ai plus vraiment d'avance car je n'ai plus eu le temps d'écrire réellement et de plus à force de taper les chapitres je n'arrivais plus à avancer sur la fin de l'histoire. Bref tout ça pour vous dire qu'à compter du chapitre suivant vous n'aurez plus un chapitre par semaine mais un toute les deux semaines sauf si vraiment ils sont plus courts mais pour ce qui est écrit on est plutôt dans le genre de celui d'aujourd'hui (qui est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit pour cette fic ou pour une autre!).**

**Pour les fautes…. Je m'excuse, je n'ai plus le temps d'envoyer à ma bêta et je tape très tard donc les yeux fatiguent j'espère donc ne pas en avoir trop fait et que vous me les pardonnerez.**

**Bon, je vais cesser les bavardages et vous laisser apprécier ce chapitre qui j'en suis certaine devrait plaire ! Attention ! Sachez-le ! Mon côté guimauve à parlé et nous avons donc une petite scène très guimauve, fleurs bleues….. mais ça fait du bien parfois !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>DERNIERE ET PREMIERE FOIS<strong>

Pour le couple royal la fin de journée était chargée car ils voulaient faire le tour des villages afin de s'assurer que tout était prêt et que chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et ce qu'il risquait de se passer le lendemain. Cela leur permettait également de tenter au mieux de rassurer les habitants. Ne pouvant faire tous les villages seuls ils avaient demandé l'aide de leurs amis proches, ainsi Ruby et les nains aidé de Hook se rendaient eux aussi dans d'autres contrées.

Il leur fallait aussi parler du cas où les deux femmes échoueraient et même si la solution été là, Snow ne pouvait accepter l'idée. Elle était contente de savoir Emma et Régina partie dès le jour-même cela leur permettrait de se retrouver, de pouvoir avoir un moment rien qu'à elles et ainsi renforcer leur lien encore un peu plus. Snow espérer qu'ainsi le lien les unissant n'en serait que d'autant plus fort face à ce qu'elles devaient affronter.

Henry avait souhaité rester au château, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de penser à ses mères et ses grands-parents avaient comprit. Granny et Belle étaient restaient à ses côtés et ceux de sa sœur, le couple n'ayant pas voulu prendre le risque de sortir la petite en sachant Emma et Régina loin de là.

Le jeune garçon s'était isolé dans sa chambre regardant son livre de contes espérant y voir s'inscrire quelque chose mais les pages restaient malheureusement vierges. Il fut surpris de voir Belle à sa porte et encore plus lorsqu'elle lui expliqua que Neal était là et qu'il souhaitait le voir. Il n'avait pas été confronté à son père depuis l'explication que Mary lui avait donné et il lui fallut presque lutter quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Mais cinq minutes plus tard il retrouvé l'homme dans le salon, le plus naturellement du monde.

* * *

><p>Loin de là, Régina et Emma arrivaient sur le lieu de la malédiction. La fin du voyage avait été calme et elles avaient profité au maximum de la sérénité de la forêt et de ses chemins pour tenter d'apaiser leurs cœurs et leurs corps.<p>

Une fois arrivées elles décidèrent de se rendre directement à la tour pour voir l'étendu de la tâche et ce qu'elles virent ne les rassura que peu. Certes la malédiction était toujours maintenue dans le _champ de confinement créé mais elle avait prit encore un peu plus d'ampleur depuis la dernière fois._

_- Il était temps que l'on se trouve je pense…_

_- Oui le champ ne tiendra plus longtemps, nous avons choisit le bon moment_

_- Elle a l'air vachement plus imposante quand même, bordel comment on va s'en sortir ? _

_- Langage Emma ! Mais c'est vrai elle est plus puissante et imposante que la dernière fois seulement jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous n'étions pas de taille à lutter. Maintenant c'est différent, à deux on a une chance. _

_- On verra ça demain ! Pour le moment la soirée est à nous alors…allons monter notre campement. _

Régina sourit à la blonde qui sans en avoir conscience lui offrait le courage et le réconfort dont elle avait besoin en ce moment précis. Elle refusait de paraitre faible et ne voulait pas affoler Emma mais au fond elle avait peur de ne pas réussir mais aussi peur de réussir à un prix trop élevé, celui du retour le l'Evil Queen.

Elles se dirigèrent un peu plus loin main dans la main cherchant l'endroit idéal pour s'installer.

* * *

><p>Neal fut heureux de voir son fils arriver seul et de n'avoir entre deux croiser personne et surtout pas Emma ou Régina. Il savait que sa dernière chance pour avoir une famille résidait dans Henry qui pouvait influencer ses mères. Mais pour cela il lui fallait le jouer très tactique car s'il allait trop vite ou était trop direct il perdrait tout.<p>

_- Salut mon grand, je suis content de te voir._

_- Bonjour papa, moi aussi _( Henry ne mentait pas, il avait attendu longtemps de pouvoir se confronter à l'homme_). Si tu es venu pour voir maman je suis désolé mais elle n'est pas là. _

_- Non en fait c'est toi que je suis venu voir, je sais que ta mère est occupée en ce moment._

_- C'est sûr qu'elles n'ont pas le temps de se reposer beaucoup._

_- Ecoutes Henry en fait je suis venu pour te prévenir que je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps après la destruction de la malédiction. Tu vois, ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu de vue pas mal de personnes de mon passé et j'aimerais les retrouver. Pour cela je vais faire le tour du Royaume et des villages alentours et j'aimerais que tu prennes soin de ta mère pendant mon absence._

_- Tu sais maman n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi pour se protéger, entre la magie et les armes, elle le fait très bien seule et puis maman nous protège aussi. _

_- C'est vrai que ta mère sait se défendre mais je voulais que tu sois là pour elle, si elle ne va pas trop bien, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente seule ou triste en attendant mon retour. Quand je reviendrai, je pourrai venir m'installer ici avec vous et nous serons enfin une famille heureuse mais d'ici là je veux que tu lui rappelles que je l'aime et que je pense à elle_

_- Oh mais …_

_- Oui je sais elle va être très occupée entre la malédiction puis l'après, elle aura beaucoup de choses à gérer avec tes grands parents au château et c'est pour ça que je profite de partir maintenant, ce sera moins difficile. _

_- Tu sais man et maman ont déjà commencé, elles sont partit aujourd'hui ensembles et il est prévu qu'elles s'attaquent à la malédiction dès demain matin. _

Neal ne voulait pas montrer à son fils à quel point cette information pouvait l'énerver. Savoir Emma et Régina seules le rendait jaloux et il ne voyait pas pourquoi elles avaient du partir la veille.

_- Je ne savais pas, elles sont parties qu'à deux ?_

_- Oui et c'est tant mieux, je suis content qu'elles puissent à nouveaux être ensembles et partager des choses après la dernière dispute. _

Henry voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il espérait vraiment et en même temps lui faire comprendre que les choses avaient bien changé. Neal vit quant à lui une opportunité de défendre un peu Emma face à son fils.

_- Tu sais Henry entre ta mère et Régina les disputes sont inévitables, après tout ta mère adoptive a toujours eu le chic de s'en prendre directement à Emma et tu sais comme moi que ta mère n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire_

_- …_

_- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon grand, dès que je serais de retour, toi et moi on fera en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. Tu auras enfin une famille complète et heureuse après la fin de la malédiction._

* * *

><p>Henry resta quelques secondes à regarder son père, il savait que ce dernier comptait en fait s'éloigner un peu espérant qu'Emma se calme et que ce soit lui qui fasse en sorte de les réunir. A ce moment précis le jeune garçon comprit que cet homme il ne pourrait plus jamais le considérer comme son père et qu'il ne pourrait même plus lui en donner le nom. Alors il reprit la parole d'une façon bien plus froide qui montra facilement par qui il avait été élevé et de quelle lignée royale il descendait.<p>

_- Tu as raison sur un point, après la fin de la malédiction je serais enfin heureux au sein de ma vrai famille réunie. Mais ma famille aujourd'hui c'est Mary, man', maman et moi avec mes grands-parents. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma famille ni de celle de man'._

_- Henry, je suis ton père, tu ne peux pas dire ça, ta mère et moi…_

_- Non ! Il n'y a plus de man' et toi, je sais ce que tu lui as fait, tout comme je sais ce que tu as fait à maman. A cause de toi j'ai fait souffrir les deux autant que toi, tu m'as menti et aujourd'hui encore tu le fais. Tu sais que man' ne veux plus de toi dans sa vie elle te l'a dit et à partir de maintenant c'est pareil pour moi, mon père est mort le jour ou tu as levé la main sur mes mères. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir et tu ne seras plus le bienvenu dans ce château._

_- Henry, tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton, je suis ton père !_

_- Pourquoi tu t'es gêné toi avec man' ou pire encore avec ma mère !_

_- Laisses-moi au moins te donner ma version avant de me juger !_

_- Je n'en ai pas besoin comme je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler à maman ou man', j'ai « vu » ce que tu as fait. Grâce à ma sœur j'ai vu les échanges que tu as eu avec mes mères alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais justifier de tels actes et paroles._

_- De toute façon ça ne change pas le fait que tu n'as pas à me parler ainsi ni à prendre de telles décisions, tu n'en as pas l'âge !_

_- Tu as raison, bien que je sois le prince de ce château je ne peux pas prononcer la sentence et c'est pourquoi j'ai tout raconté à grand-mère qui l'a dit à grand-père. Alors c'est eux qui décideront à leur retour mais en attendant, tu resteras au château car ça en leur absence j'en ai le pouvoir ne serait-ce que pour protéger ma sœur. _

_- Henry, tu ne peux pas me faire ça…je suis ton p…_

_- Non, tu n'es plus mon père ! Gardes, emmenez-le dans sa chambre jusqu'au retour de mes grands-parents et ne le laissez pas sortir. _

Neal tenta une dernière fois de convaincre le jeune garçon alors que les fardes, présents pour la sécurité de celui-ci l'emmenait mais rien n'y fit et Henry ne lui lança même plus un regard. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis l'enfant se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et laissa enfin couler ses larmes. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais plutôt un mélange de colère et de haine mélangée au fait d'avoir prit sa première décision de prince alors qu'il savait ses mères parties vers un danger énorme.

* * *

><p>Loin de se douter des évènements du château, Emma et Régina avaient fini par se trouver un endroit calme et discret où s'installer. Le campement fut rapidement installé par les deux femmes qui ne prirent pas la peine de le faire de façon traditionnelle. Elles avaient simplement fait quelques gestes de la main faisant apparaître une tente, des couvertures et allumant un feu. Elles s'étaient ensuite installées tranquillement, déballant le repas que Snow leur avait préparé sachant qu'elle y avait mit tout son cœur et y ayant intégré leurs aliments préférés à toutes les deux.<p>

Emma regardait la reine s'occuper de réchauffer le repas puisque celle-ci lui avait fait gentiment remarquer qu'il serait dommage qu'elles tombent malade au moment où elles devaient être plus fortes que jamais. Cette petite remarque avait permis de détendre un peu l'atmosphère mais la princesse remarqua vite que quelque chose tracassait la brune et ce n'était pas que la crainte du lendemain.

_- Régina qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et ne me dis pas rien, que c'est juste à cause de demain, je ne te croirais pas._

_- …_

_- On a dit pas de secrets, tu te souviens ?_

_- Je sais mais … il ne vaut mieux pas que je te le dise…_

_- Pourquoi ? Si ça te met dans cet état je veux savoir_

_- C'est juste que ... Je m'en veux Emma, je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça_

_- Quoi ? Mais attends, ce n'est pas toi…_

_- Si ! C'est à cause de ma malédiction et du fait que je n'ai pas pu te dire au-revoir…et…et aujourd'hui j'ai… j'ai peur_

_- Régina, on était deux, je ne voulais pas non plus te quitter ni t'oublier_

_- Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais rien eu à perdre avant aujourd'hui, enfin pas quand j'étais face à une telle menace. Et aujourd'hui… j'ai tout à perdre, toi, nos enfants, notre fin heureuse, notre famille…_

_- Et là encore on est deux. Ecoutes…je ne veux rien perdre de tout ça non plus. Je veux notre fin heureuse toi, moi et les enfants et cela jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Toi et moi avons voulu la même chose, ne pas oublier l'autre quoi qu'il pouvait se passer et grâce à cela Mary a été conçue. _

_- Et c'est comme ça que je t'ai mis en danger…_

_- Non c'est comme ça qu'on a pu avoir enfin le bonheur au bout des doigts et reconnaitre l'amour. Tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux, notre fille et tout ce que tu dois te dire aujourd'hui c'est qu'il n'y a aucune faute ici et pour les raisons elles ne te sont pas imputables, on en a fait le choix ensemble, s'il te plait crois-moi._

_- Merci Emma, promis je vais essayer et tenter d'être plus…positive_

_- Non Régina, tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas le faire car si tu avais été seule à l'époque à le vouloir ou à agir, notre fille ne serait pas là. Je dis bien NOTRE fille ! Régina, tu ne t'es jamais dit que si à ce moment là je n'avais pas voulu la même chose que toi, ma magie n'aurait pas réagit à la tienne et Mary ne serait donc pas là ! Alors maintenant tu arrêtes avec ça et au lieu de penser, tu viens là et tu penses positivement parce qu'on va l'avoir notre fin heureuse, on a fait un enfant rien que nous deux, deux femmes alors on peut bien venir à bout d'une malédiction, non ?_

Emma avait ouvert les bras en disant cela et un grand sourire s'installa sur leurs visages alors que Régina venait s'y glisser tendrement. Elles restèrent là, enlacées dans cette étreinte ne voulant plus penser à rien de négatif, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

* * *

><p>Belle avait vu Neal passer avec les gardes et comprit vite qu'Henry aurait certainement besoin de réconfort alors après avoir récupéré Mary elle alla la lui amener lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de son grand-frère. Au fond la jeune femme ne mentait pas car les deux enfants avaient l'air de ressentir le même stress lié au départ de leurs mères et ils se rassuraient mutuellement.<p>

Elle laissa ensuite les enfants voyant Henry retrouver le sourire avec l'arrivée de sa sœur et jouer à nouveau à la perfection son rôle de grand-frère.

* * *

><p>Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Snow et David rentrèrent pour trouver les enfants toujours au même endroit, Henry lisant à sa sœur un livre de contes qui en ce lieu devenait soudain plus le livre de l'histoire de leur famille.<p>

Le garçon ne mit pas longtemps à venir dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leur expliqua son entrevue avec son père sans cacher ce qu'il avait dit et la décision qu'il avait prise sans réfléchir au fait que ce n'était pas son rôle. Il fut rapidement rassurer par David qui lui expliqua qu'il avait eu raison de prendre une décision puisque cela le concerné directement. Et le jeune prince fut heureux de voir ses grands-parents être d'accord avec lui et valider le choix qu'il avait fait.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps et libérer ainsi le jeune garçon de ce poids le couple prit place dans la salle du trône avec Henry et Mary alors que les gardes amenaient Neal face à eux.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva il voulut s'avancer pour parler ou plutôt tenter de se défendre face au couple mais en voyant leur regard et son fils à leur côté il se mit à blêmir légèrement.

_- Neal, Henry nous a expliqué les évènements s'étant déroulés lors de notre absence et nous a rapporté votre discussion. David et moi avons trouvé qu'il a parfaitement gérer la situation et nous sommes entièrement d'accord avec lui. _

_- Mais je…_

_- Neal, comme vient de le dire Snow nous sommes d'accords. De plus vu ton comportement à l'égard de deux personnes de la famille royale tu as déjà bien de la chance que je ne m'occupe pas de toi moi-même alors je te conseille de te taire. _

_- Puisque c'est Henry qui a prit la décision, nous allons le laisser t'annoncer notre sentence._

_- Neal, mes grands-parents et moi-même avons décidé que tu serais banni du royaume à compter de ce-jour. Si la malédiction est levée comme je l'espère vraiment tu n'auras plus le droit de revenir ni au château ni sur les terres de notre royaume. Et afin de nous assurer que tu ne puisses plus faire de torts, il t'est à compter de ce jour interdit de t'approcher des membres de notre famille ce qui inclut mes DEUX mères, la reine et la princesse._

_- Pour ce dernier point, Tink mettra en place un sort qui s'assurera à tes risques et périls que tu respectes cette obligation, si tu tentes de t'approcher de l'un de nous tu en souffriras physiquement et cela proportionnellement à ton approche. Et saches que tu n'auras pas l'occasion d'arriver jusqu'à l'un d'entre nous vivant. _

_- Pour conclure à ce que Henry et Snow viennent d'annoncer, saches que si la malédiction a raison du royaume, une fois dans l'autre monde, tu seras également banni mais de façon plus définitive puisque tu sortiras de notre ville._

_- Mais…puis-je au moins m'expliquer, vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela et garder à vos côtés la méchante reine. Tout est de sa faute, depuis le début elle a tout fait pour nous séparer_

_-Neal arrêtes !_

_- Non ! C'est vrai, Emma est mon grand amour et vous le savez, c'est Régina qui…_

David ne le supportait plus, il avait du mal à se contenir face à cet homme qui avait tenté de détruire sa famille et qui avait été bien trop loin avec sa fille et même avec la reine. Henry le vit et décida d'intervenir se disant qu'il avait moins de risque que Neal s'en prenne à lui. Tink qui avait été appelé entre deux était prête à lancer le sort.

_- Neal mes grands-parents ont raison, il est trop tard, tu t'en es prit à notre famille. Aujourd'hui c'est la DERNIERE fois que Mary et moi te voyons et maman et man' n'auront même pas à vivre cela, elles n'auront pas à te faire face à nouveau. Adieu. _

Neal fut à nouveau surprit des paroles de son fils mais il comprit à ce moment-là qu'il était trop tard, il avait perdu. Il avait voulu récupérer sa famille par tous les moyens mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'Emma et Henry seraient autant attachés à défendre Régina. Voyant les regards posés sur lui il se laissa entraîner hors de la salle du trône suivi de Tink qui dès qu'ils furent sortis du château lança le sort qui les protégeraient tous puis celui-ci quitta les lieux rassuré de garder au moins sa liberté.

De leur côté la famille royale se décida à passer à table, Snow voulant faire penser à autre chose à son petit-fils puis chacun tenterait de se coucher même s'il était peu probable que le sommeil les trouve cette nuit.

* * *

><p>La nuit tombait doucement alors que les deux femmes finissaient tranquillement leur repas au coin du feu. Même en pleine forêt dans un campement de fortune, Régina avait réussit à régaler les papilles de la blonde en ajoutant quelques ingrédients personnel à la préparation de sa belle-fille.<p>

Une fois le repas terminé et le tout débarrassé rapidement avec l'aide de la magie Régina et Emma se calèrent tendrement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la brune assise en prenant appui sur une souche avait attiré Emma pour que celle-ci vienne se poser entre ses jambes son dos reposant ainsi contre son torse. D'un mouvement léger elle fit ensuite apparaître un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et un café, prétextant qu'elles n'étaient pas forcées de se priver de tous leurs petits plaisirs juste à cause d'une forêt.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elles se sentaient sereines et en paix. Elles avaient fini par accepter que la malédiction n'était pas de leur fait et qu'au contraire, d'une certaine manière elle leur était même positive en quelque sorte puisque sans celle-ci elles n'auraient pas eu la chance de se retrouver et qu'elles n'auraient de ce fait jamais eu leur fin heureuse ni connut le véritable amour. Elles étaient prêtes pour le lendemain ayant conscience des risques et de l'enjeu. Elles étaient décidées à donner le meilleur d'elle-même quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Fortes de tout cela et s'imprégnant du calme régnant autour d'elles, elles ne voulaient penser à rien d'autre qu'à elles, aux sensations et émotions qu'elles réveillaient l'une chez l'autre.

Elles ne pouvaient nier l'évidence elles savaient que peut-être ce serait là leur seule et unique soirée partagée avec leur véritable amour en tête à tête.

Au bout d'un moment pendant lequel chacune dessinait sur le bras ou la jambe de l'autre des motifs imaginaires dont elles seules avaient le secret, le silence devint trop présent pour Emma peu habituée à rester inactive.

Lentement et tout en douceur elle changea donc de position pour se retrouver à genoux face à Régina voulant la regarder, s'imprégner de son image, de ses traits pour ne jamais les oublier même si elle les connaissait déjà par cœur depuis longtemps. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un sourire prit place sur leurs lèvres avant que du fait simultané des deux femmes, celles-ci ne se rencontrent dans un tendre baiser. Elles prenaient leur temps se délectant de cet instant et mettant dans ce geste tout l'amour et les sentiments qu'elles ressentaient. Elles ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle gardant leurs fronts en contact refusant de se séparer totalement.

Emma se perdait dans cette étreinte, sentant le souffle de Régina contre son visage, elle ne voulait pas se reculer, elle ne voulait plus jamais être loin de cette femme qui avait un jour était son ennemie et pourtant sans qui elle n'imaginait plus sa vie. Plus elle était dans les bras de la brune, plus elle l'embrassait et plus elle avait envie de plus. Elle reprit les lèvres de Régina sans un baiser toujours plein de tendresse mais où se mêlait également la passion qu'elle ressentait.

La brune soupira sous l'assaut de la blonde, rendant le baiser en y mettant toute la force de la passion qui la dévorait elle aussi. L'une comme l'autre avait besoin de plus, elles voulaient aimer l'autre et se sentir aimée mais jusque là elles s'étaient retenues. Elles le savaient, trop de choses les en empêchait, le royaume, la malédiction et tant d'autres choses avant. Alors jusque là elles s'étaient contentées de ces moments à deux, de ces instants de bonheur et de tendresse mais ça ne suffisait plus, Emma sentait son corps se réchauffer et elle n'avait plus envie de lutter contre.

A l'initiative de la princesse le baiser devint plus langoureux plus passionné et Régina n'avait pas réussi à s'en défaire, au contraire elle y répondit volontiers. Mais lorsqu'elle sentie les mains de la blonde commencé à faire leur chemin sur son corps elle se recula au prix d'un effort incroyable.

_- Emma, non…je, …_

_- Oh, excuses-moi, je pensais que…excuses-moi je suis allé trop vite, je ne voulais pas te forcer…_

Régina sentit son cœur se serrer à la réponse de la blonde, elle avait deux solutions soit elle en restait là en rassurant la jeune femme soit elle lui disait la vérité. Elle se souvint alors des mots d'Emma un peu plus tôt et se rappela que le mensonge ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de positif avec la princesse. Et plus que tout elle sut qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire croire qu'elle-même n'avait pas les mêmes envies car jamais elle ne serait capable de mentir à ce sujet et Emma le remarquerait et risquait d'en être malheureuse ou vexée.

_- Emma non, tu n'as pas été trop vite et tu ne t'es pas trompée. J'en ai envie aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi de t'arrêter mais il le faut. _

_- Mais, pourquoi ? On est adultes et on est seules…_

_- Oui mais demain on va vivre le combat de notre vie contre cette malédiction, il faut qu'on se repose, que l'on soit au plus fort de notre forme tant physique que magique. _

_- Et ?_

_- …_

_- Régina je sais qu'il y a autre chose, je te connais…_

_- Et…j'ai peur…_

_- Peur, mais de quoi ?...Attends…tu n'as jamais connu de femmes ?_

_- Hein…si, non ce n'est pas ça rassures-toi ! Emma s'il devait arriver quelque chose demain qui venait à nous séparer…j'ai peur que ça n'en soit que plus difficile. D'autant plus si tu dois faire un choix pour empêcher l'Evil Queen de réapparaître et de nuire…_

_- Dommage…ben quoi j'aurais aimé être ta première femme… (_Emma sourit fière d'avoir allégé quelques secondes l'ambiance en voyant sa compagne rouler des yeux avec un petit sourire_). Régina quoi qu'il arrive demain il n'y aura rien de pire que de te perdre. C'est vrai j'aime tes yeux, tes lèvres et plus encore quand tu m'embrasses, j'aime cette petite cicatrice qui fait ton charme, j'aime te regarder car tu as un corps magnifique que j'aimerais connaître mieux encore. Mais si je venais à être séparée de toi ce qui me manquerait le plus et sans quoi je ne pourrais plus vivre c'est TOI ! Je t'aime Régina Mills et mes sentiments ne seront pas plus forts parce qu'on aura…consommé. Je ne supporterais pas mieux de te perdre si l'on reste chaste comme cela ne rendrait pas ma décision moins difficile. Et c'est justement parce que j'ai conscience de cela que je sais que tu es mon véritable amour. Avant toi, le sexe faisait partie intégrante de mes sentiments et de mes relations, aujourd'hui le simple fait de savoir que tu es là et que tu m'aimes suffit à faire battre mon cœur, à me faire me sentir…spéciale._

_- Emma tu ES spéciale, tu es la mère de mes enfants, tu es la sauveuse, tu es mon grand amour, tu as réussit à faire battre le cœur de l'Evil Queen que j'étais pour la première fois assez fort et assez longtemps pour refaire de moi simplement Régina, celle d'avant et celle que je suis devenue grâce à toi._

* * *

><p>Les deux femmes avaient les larmes aux yeux et leurs mains s'étaient naturellement liées pendant cette déclaration qui n'avait en rien était préméditée et qui les laissait un peu surprise face à de telles révélations. Emma s'approcha et reprit lentement les lèvres de Régina puis passant une main derrière sa nuque elle approfondit le baiser, lentement, tendrement et peu à peu la passion reprit gonflée plus encore par les mots prononcés juste avant. Alors entre ses baisers et laissant sa main caresser sagement la brune, Emma reprit la parole d'une vois un peu plus rauque.<p>

_- Régina, j'ai envie d'être à toi, tout comme j'ai envie que tu te livres à moi toute entière… si ce soir doit-être notre dernière nuit ensemble…j'aimerais que ce soit dans ce cas notre première fois…_

_- Emma, …je…_

_- S'il te plait, …laisses moi t'aimer et te montrer ce que tu me fais ressentir…_

Régina subissait volontairement la douce torture des baisers et des caresses de la princesse. Après avoir entendu le discours de cette dernière elle savait qu'elle avait raison, quoi qu'il se passe à ce moment précis cela ne changerait pas ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle la perdait le lendemain. Alors elle abandonna son duel intérieur, son corps brûlait et lui hurlait de le libérer de la tension qu'il subissait, plus encore depuis la déclaration de la blonde. Et les derniers mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, cette demande d'amour qu'elle venait de lui faire, il n'en fallut pas plus à la reine qui savait déjà qu'elle serait incapable de résister plus face au reflet de ses propres envies.

_- Je t'aime Emma, je t'aime TOI !_

Sans laisser à la princesse le temps de répondre elle glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et reprit ses lèvres avec fougue, elle voulait la découvrir, apprendre à connaître ce corps si souvent regardé, admiré, désiré et même imaginé. Emma le comprit et avec un sourire et un regard plein de désir elle décala la brune l'allongeant avec elle.

Elles étaient à même le sol, au milieu d'une forêt, jamais Régina n'aurait cru possible de se laisser aller dans de telles conditions et pourtant à ce moment rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait. Pourtant elle rigola légèrement lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Emma avait du suivre le fil de ses pensées car avant même que la blonde ne tente de lui ôter sa veste, elle la vit faire un geste du poignet mettant en place le sort de protection de leur camps et dans la seconde qui suivie elles s'évaporèrent dans une fumée blanche pour se retrouver sur la couche douillette et duveteuse de leur lit d'appoint cachées aux yeux du monde dans leur tente.

_- Et bien Miss Swan, je vois que la magie n'a plus de secret pour vous !_

_- J'adore vous entendre m'appeler ainsi…Mme le Maire…mais rassures-toi je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour ceci_

_- J'espère bien ! Car je suis plutôt vieux jeu pour cela et je n'en ai pas besoin non plus !_

Après cet échange qui les fit sourire, les deux femmes ne furent plus que sensations et émotions. Plus rien ne comptait à part les mains et les lèvres de l'autre venant découvrir et goûter chaque parcelle de peau de leurs corps qui s'offraient peu à peu à leurs yeux.

Emma fut la première à prendre le dessus sur Régina se faisant douce, attentionnée et passionnée à la fois, se délectant de découvrir petit à petit ce corps qu'elle avait si souvent imaginé en rêves ou même parfois éveillée. Ses mains s'imprégnaient de la douceur de sa peau, enregistraient la moindre courbe de cette femme qu'elle ne pouvait qu'admirer.

Encouragée par les soupirs de contentements de Régina ses lèvres prirent le relais embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte avant que sa langue ne vienne en découvrir le goût tout en laissant de nombreux sillons brûlant le corps de la brune. Emma refusait de se presser, elle voulait honorer la reine de la meilleure des manières, personne à ses yeux ne le méritait plus qu'elle alors elle se fit très à l'écoute du moindre soupir ou gémissement, elle voulait lui faire plaisir comme jamais.

Elle fit durer cette douce torture un moment, jouant avec les seins parfaits de la reine qui se dressaient fiers sous ses mains et dont elle s'amusait, parfois les malaxant ou jouant de ses ongles légèrement sur les tétons ou encore et elle remarqua que cela avait les faveurs de la brune, les prenant entre ses lèvres et jouant de sa langue pour les garder bien érigés. Elles revint ensuite aux lèvres de Régina, l'embrassant passionnément tout en laissant ses mains se balader de plus en plus bas sur le corps sous elle alors que son amante gémissait de plus en plus fort, le tout avec une respiration très anarchique qui fit comprendre à Emma qu'elle était prête et qu'elle avait besoin de la délivrance. Elle recommença ses douces caresses voulant amener la brune lentement et tendrement mais lorsque celle-ci la regarda dans les yeux en prononçant son prénom d'une voix rauque, Emma ne pu se contrôler et son désir prit le pas sur sa tendresse alors seulement elle la fit sienne d'abord en douceur lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à elle puis ses gestes furent plus forts, plus rapides et elle pouvait voir le corps sous le sien se cambrer et les mains de la brune s'ancrer le plus possible au lit ou à elle, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Voir Régina ainsi eu un effet sur Emma qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner, cette femme forte, charismatique et parfois si froide devenait sous ses mains une femme s'abandonnant totalement au plaisir qu'elle ressentait, s'autorisant à se montrer autrement, a être elle-même et plus jamais elle ne voulait voir les choses autrement.

Voulant à ce moment là plus que tout satisfaire son amour mais aussi l'amener le plus loin possible avant de la délivrer, Emma joignit sa langue à ses doigts déjà en place voulant découvrir et goûter ce lieu secret où trôné le plaisir des femmes. Lorsque la respiration rapide et les gémissement laissèrent place à la voix rauque de la brune elle sut qu'elle arrivait à la délivrance, la sentant également se resserrer autour de ses doigts alors tout en continuant son va-et-vient elle se releva pour venir embrasser la jeune femme, voulant la regarder, vivre ce moment avec elle et lorsque celle-ci cria son nom sous la puissance de son orgasme, Emma pu le voir en même temps dans ses yeux devenus noirs sous le désir de cette dernière alors que peu à peu son corps se relâchait dans les bras de la princesse.

Régina ne mit pourtant pas longtemps pour se reprendre refusant de laisser Emma ainsi et voulant à son tour assouvir son désir de posséder la blonde et de l'entendre à son tour gémir sous ses gestes. Alors comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt Emma, Régina partit à la découverte de ce corps qui lui avait été bien trop longtemps interdit et qu'elle voulait alors plus que tout faire sien.

Un peu plus tard les deux femmes étaient allongées côtes à côtes tentant de retrouver une respiration et un battement de cœur plus régulier alors que leurs corps gardaient encore les traces de leurs ébats. Leurs corps toujours enlacés elles se firent face et Emma remarqua une unique larme sur la joue de la brune.

_- Eh ! Ca ne va pas ? Je t'ai blessé..Tu…_

_- Non, au contraire, tu as été parfaite, je t'assure_

_- Mais alors, pourquoi ? (_d'un geste tendre elle effaça la larme_)_

_- Tu sais … en fait tu as ce que tu aurais souhaité…_

_- …_

_- Emma tu n'es pas la première dans mon lit mais tu es la première personne avec qui je fais réellement l'amour, par envie, par amour._

_- Mais à Storybrook, Gra.._

_- Non ! Je ne l'aimais pas et je détenais son cœur c'était juste…physique_

_- Oui vu comme ça…_

_- Emma, en fait, tu…tu es ma véritable première fois et jamais je n'ai ressentit ça, je t'aime Emma_

_- Si on en est aux révélations, en fait j'ai peut-être laissé croire que je connaissais mais…tu es la première femme avec qui je couche et j'avoue que j'ai vraiment aimé ça, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela moi non plus. Je t'aime Régina, tu es définitivement ma fin heureuse et mon grand amour._

Elles se sourirent et s'embrassèrent plus tendrement que jamais auparavant, cet aveu double les avait touché bien plus qu'elles ne le montraient mais leur baiser s'en fit ressentir. Et alors qu'elles en profitaient pour y déposer tout l'amour qu'elles ressentaient pour l'autre elles sentirent une chaleur les entourer et elles resserrèrent leur étreinte sans se douter à aucun moment que ce moment avait fait naître une petite étincelle qui venait de s'élever et continuait sa route sortant du camp dans lequel elles se trouvaient.

Plus heureuses et amoureuses que jamais, c'est enlacées et sereines, le sourire aux lèvres que les deux femmes s'endormirent sans se soucier de ce qui arriverait le lendemain car pour le moment elles avaient l'impression d'être seules au monde et voulaient le rester.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors j'avais raison ? Ça vous a plut ?<strong>

**Bon là pour une fois je les demande ! SVP dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé depuis le temps qu'on me demandait !**

**Allez à dans 15 jours pour la suite !**


	42. Chapter 41

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Comment allez-vous ? Me voilà comme promit au bout de quinze jours, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que ce chapître ne vous décevera pas (ben oui après vous avoir fait attendre ça deviendrait dangereux pour moi). **

**Mais bon je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas et au programme entre autre explication du titre, et oui, ce fut long mais on y est. **

**Etant malade j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes mais malheureusement je suis quasi certaine que vous en trouverez et je m'en excuse par avance. **

**Encore merci à tous de me suivre et de continuer à m'ajouter en suivi ou favori et plus encore un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me motivent tellement que j'aurais d'autres choses à vous poster par la suite….**

**Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p><strong>VAINCRE A TOUT PRIX !<strong>

Lorsque le jour se montra ce fut pour trouver la princesse et la reine toujours entrelaçaient, le sourire aux lèvres dans cette tente qui avait servit d'abris à leur première nuit d'amour charnel. Régina fut la première à ouvrir les yeux mais elle ne chercha pas à bouger sentant la respiration encore sereine et profonde d'Emma dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'elles allaient livrer le plus dur des combats la reine se sentait pourtant mieux que jamais. Elle resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de ce corps nu qui était enlacé au sien se voulant protectrice et aimante ce qui était là aussi une première pour elle.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se trouver dans cette position et dans ces circonstances n'ayant auparavant jamais connu l'amour et elle comprit que plus jamais elle ne voulait s'en passer, ces moments étaient précieux et elle ne voulait que les chérir.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la blonde se mettre à bouger doucement, seul un sourire vint s'installer sur son visage en se rendant compte qu'Emma ne cherchait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte mais au contraire à s'y glisser un peu plus.

_- Bonjour Majesté…bien dormie ? _

_- Bonjour Princesse, oh oui, très bien et… toi ?_

_- Mieux que jamais !_

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Emma s'était redressée venant embrasser les lèvres de la brune dans un tendre baiser.

_- Et si on arrêtait le temps pour une heure ou deux, tu crois que ça se remarquerait ? _

_- Emma ! Bien que l'idée me soit très plaisante et aussi grande que peut l'être notre magie, ce n'est malheureusement pas de l'ordre du possible. Mais je pense….je pense que la malédiction peut attendre quelques minutes de plus. _

_- C'est vrai ? (_Emma la regarda avec un magnifique sourire_)_

_- Il le faudra bien car je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te lever sans avoir eu le temps de te dire bonjour comme il se doit._

Après quoi la Reine réussit à intervertir leurs positions pour se retrouver au-dessus d'Emma et elle reprit ses lèvres dans un autre baiser plus passionné. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans leurs gestes, juste de la tendresse et du bonheur qu'elles voulaient partager.

Elles se levèrent ensuite tranquillement et prirent un café qu'Emma fit apparaitre très naturellement sur une petite table. Elles avaient prit la décision de tout laisser derrières elles, voulant minimiser l'utilisation de la magie pour la garder pour l'effort qu'elles allaient avoir à fournir ensuite.

* * *

><p>Plus loin au château la vie s'éveillait même si peu avaient dormit. Après avoir obligé Henry à manger quelque chose pendant donnait le biberon à sa sœur, Snow lui avait confié l'enfant ressentant le trouble de celle-ci.<p>

Alors Snow, David et les enfants se préparèrent pour pouvoir aller accueillir les habitants qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver sachant qu'il y avait toujours le risque de devoir utiliser la fiole bien gardée au cou de Snow.

En prenant sa sœur Henry avait pu sentir l'inquiétude de celle-ci et il tenta au mieux de la faire se calmer jouant avec elle, lui parlant, mais il savait que sa propre voix trahissait l'anxiété qui était la sienne au même moment. Le jeune garçon avait peur, ses deux mères étaient parties se battre ensemble et il était certain d'un fait, aucune n'abandonnerait l'autre donc, soit elles revenaient ensemble soit il perdait en une fois ses deux parents les laissant Mary et lui orphelins.

Refusant de rester à brouiller du noir et voulant être un grand frère digne de ce nom il se força à être positif pour rassurer la petite, après tout il était le véritable croyant et si une personne ne devait pas douter que tout se règlerait s'était bien lui.

De leur côté ses grands-parents n'étaient pas dans un état plus glorieux et plus Snow voyait arriver les habitants plus elle avait peur de ne jamais revoir les deux femmes.

* * *

><p>C'était le moment, il était l'heure pour les deux femmes de se rendre sur place et de faire face à leur destin. Même si elles avaient tenté de rester forte pour l'autre elles s'étaient vite rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien, elles avaient peur et ne pouvaient prétendre le contraire. Alors à la place elles s'étaient contentées d'être honnêtes, de se dire les choses, qu'elles s'aimaient, ne voulaient pas être séparées. Et surtout elles s'étaient faites une promesse, celle de tout faire pour avoir enfin le droit à leur fin heureuse.<p>

_- Emma, il faut qu'on y aille, on ne sait pas combien de temps cela va prendre et je suis certaine qu'au château tous sont déjà en train d'attendre. _

_- Tu as raison et puis Henry doit être le pire de tous en sachant que tout repose sur lui si on échoue_

_- Ma chérie, si c'est le cas, promets-moi de partir…_

_- STOP ! Régina je ne te laisse pas ici et c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas le choix de réussir. _

Régina savait que rien ne déciderait Emma à ce moment là alors elle lui sourit sans insister plus, gardant espoir que David ferait le nécessaire si besoin le moment venu. Elle allait se mettre en route lorsque la blonde la rattrapa par le bras, la faisant se retourner pour se retrouver face à elle.

_- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de partir ainsi sans même un baiser d'encouragement, votre Majesté ?_

_- Je n'oserais jamais faire un tel affront à la Sauveuse, princesse de surcroit_

_- Je préfère ça…viens là !_

Emma tira Régina à elle collant ses lèvres à celles de son amante en lui offrant un baiser le plus passionné que la brune n'ait jamais reçu. La reine ne pu y répondre qu'avec autant de passion et d'amour et très vite elles prirent conscience que ce baiser était bien plus.

Il était là pour tout ce qu'elles n'arrivaient pas se dire et tout ce qu'elles refusaient d'imaginer, à la fois rassurant et encouragement mais aussi un baiser d'adieu si celui-ci devait être le dernier. Elles y firent passer toutes les émotions présentes dans leurs cœurs et leurs âmes ainsi que l'amour qu'elles ressentaient.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent elles restèrent un instant en contact front contre front et mains liées sans prononcer un mot qui seraient inutiles et après un regard et un sourire elles se mirent en route sans pour autant délier leurs doigts.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard elles se trouvaient devant la tour prenant pleinement conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait. Elles se sentaient soudain toute petites face à l'immensité du nuage devant elles mais cela ne les fit pas reculer. Malgré tout Régina pu voir la peur prendre place sur le visage de la blonde ce qu'elle pouvait aisément comprendre.

_- Emma, on a déjà arrêté une malédiction qui aurait du détruire Storybrook, on a bougé des nuages alors ensemble on va juste recommencer une fois de plus._

_- C'est vrai, après tout jamais deux dans trois n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

><p>Avec un simple sourire elles se comprirent, se lâchèrent les mains et s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre pour tenter d'intervenir de chaque côté espérant ainsi simplifier leur tâche.<p>

Régina fut alors la première à lever les mains afin de briser le bouclier mit en place autour de l'épais nuage pour qu'elles puissent agir.

Dès que le nuage fut libéré, Emma leva à son tour les mains et tout comme la reine, laissa sa magie en surgir.

Elles se laissèrent peu à peu envahir par leur magie afin que celle-ci soit la plus puissante possible mais elles comprirent rapidement que ce ne serait pas suffisant.

Un simple regard échangé leur suffit pour commencer toutes deux à se rapprocher de l'autre, elles le savaient le contact faisait leur force alors elles se rapprochèrent suffisamment pour pouvoir se toucher, superposant l'une de leurs mains.

A l'instant même, le faisceau de magie se fit plus fort et plus dense et elles sentirent le flux qui les traversait augmenter.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment Emma tentant de donner le maximum d'elle-même pour lutter au mieux aux côtés de Régina. Mais elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et elle sentait ses forces diminuer alors que pour le moment bien que le nuage ne se répande plus il ne diminuait pas non plus.

Régina comprit que l'épreuve serait plus difficile encore qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et surtout au vu de l'effort qu'elle-même produisait elle imagina aisément à quel point cela devait être éprouvant pour la femme à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Emma ses doutes se confirmèrent et elle put voir que celle-ci commençait à faiblir après tout cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elles donnaient leur maximum. Mais voir la blonde ainsi lui fit mal après tout c'était elle qui l'avait fait revenir pour l'aider alors il lui fallait faire quelque chose.

Sa main qui jusque là était simplement sous celle de la blonde vint soudain la serrer ce qui lui permit alors de soutenir un peu plus Emma mais ce n'était pas suffisant il fallait aller plus loin pour se donner une chance de réussir. Alors cessant toute réflexion elle prit le risque de se plonger au cœur même de son âme pour aller y puiser les ressources nécessaires même si cela impliquait de faire appel à celles de la Méchante Reine qu'elle avait été.

La rancœur, la haine, la colère et la douleur si longtemps mises de côtés refirent peu à peu surface dans son esprit et son cœur c'est alors qu'elle la sentie, offrant soudain un flux puissant, la magie noire reprenait possession d'elle.

* * *

><p>Emma qui commençait à réellement fatiguée sous les assauts de sa magie sentie soudain une nouvelle force la soutenir et la porter alors que la main de son amie était venu entourer la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir la force et la puissance dont son amie faisait preuve et en plus de l'aider à continuer et tenir le coup, cela l'impressionnait vraiment n'ayant jamais ressentit cela par le passé. Ce fut soudain cette pensée qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait clos pour se concentrer. Et lorsqu'elle le fit elle ne put empêcher son corps d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'à ses côtés ce n'était plus Régina mais l'Evil Queen.<p>

Cependant elle se reprit rapidement refusant de faire faiblir sa magie alors qu'elle le savait la brune le faisait pour la soutenir. De plus elle savait que sous ce regard et cette allure de Méchante Reine se cachait toujours son amante car elle ne pouvait ignorer la douceur et la tendresse dans la main qui tenait la sienne.

Elle prit alors conscience que la prochaine étape, se rappelant les mises en garde de Régina et tout en ayant une pensée totalement inappropriée pour le moment présent, puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la brune extrêmement sexy, elle comprit qu'elle devait l'empêcher de finir la transformation.

Puisant dans ses réserves cherchant plus que tout à aider et soutenir Régina, Emma lia leurs doigts voulant être plus proche encore et elle renforça du mieux qu'elle le pu sa magie. La peur de voir Régina redevenir la Méchante Reine à part entière eut l'air d'être efficace puisque le flux fut à nouveau plus puissant. C'est alors qu'elle vit le regard chocolat se poser sur elle dans un remerciement silencieux qui lui prouva qu'elle avait raison.

Les minutes continuaient à passer leur paraissant des heures et bien que le nuage se soit réduit il était toujours là imposant une résistance bien supérieure à ce qu'elles s'étaient imaginées. Plus le temps passé et plus les deux femmes suffiraient, leurs corps, leurs esprits et même leurs magies faiblissaient et elles comprirent qu'elles ne tiendraient plus très longtemps.

Pourtant aucune ne voulait lâcher prise, elles voulaient vaincre pour elles mais aussi pour leurs enfants et tout le Royaume.

* * *

><p>A ce moment précis, celui ou Régina commença à ressentir la douleur la traversant elle sût qu'elles n'avaient que peu de temps se demandant comment Emma pouvait encore tenir. En cette dernière réflexion lui donna l'ultime réponse, leur dernière chance même si cela risquait de la mener à sa perte.<p>

Emma sentie la brune resserrer ses doigts autour des siens et porta son regard sur elle, ce qu'attendait Régina. Lorsque la blonde vit le magnifique sourire qu'elle lui fit et qu'elle pu lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait elle comprit qu'elles n'avaient plus le choix et sans attendre elle lui retourna les marques de tendresse et d'amour.

Après cela elle sentit le froid autour de sa main que venait de lâcher la Reine et elle la vit tendre devant elle les deux bras, paumes levées vers le ciel, basculer la tête en arrière et fermer les yeux en faisant se tendre tout son corps. La magie d'Emma vacilla un instant lorsqu'elle vit celle de Régina augmenter progressivement et surtout en voyant la teinte violette de celle-ci foncer de plus en plus. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que Régina venait de laisser place entièrement à l'Evil Queen.

Refusant l'issue fatale de ce geste elle sentit sa propre magie réagir et calquant ses gestes sur ceux de la brune elle se laissa à son tour gagner par celle-ci oubliant tout le reste pour se concentrer que sur une chose, l'amour, celui qu'elle portait à ses enfants, à sa famille et plus que tout celui qui faisait vibrer son cœur, celui pour Régina.

Son énergie se fit plus puissante et plus brillante que jamais, plus rien ne comptait à part le fait de sauver la femme qu'elle aimait et permettre à ses enfants de garder l'amour de leurs deux mères.

La clairière et la tour s'emplirent de ses deux faisceaux de magie d'une puissance incroyable jusqu'à ce qu'elles se lient et qu'ensembles elles finissent par percer le nuage de la malédiction pour ensuite l'entourer jusqu'à le faire disparaitre.

Alors d'un coup tout éclata dans une forte lumière faisant plisser les yeux des deux femmes pour qu'ensuite le calme suive, plus un bruit, plus un éclair de magie, seul le silence régnait alors que les deux amantes venaient de tomber à genoux sous l'assaut et la douleur engendrés par leur puissance avant qu'à bout de force elles ne sombrent, évanouies l'une à côté de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la reine pour se reprendre et se relever et elle se mit alors à regarder partout autour d'elle comme perdue jusqu'à ce que son regard ne soit attiré par la forme à ses côtés qui commençait à son tour à se réveiller.<p>

Emma avait plus de mal à se relever et surtout à récupérer ses forces, jamais elle n'avait eu de pareil combat à mener et jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant vidée de toute son énergie.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et se tourna vers son amie la surprise ne fut pas bonne et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se remettre sur ses pieds et faire quelques pas en arrière. Régina n'était plus là, devant elle se dressait pour la première fois l'Evil Queen en personne, celle que tous craignaient. Elle remarqua de suite le regard froid et carnassier de la reine et comprit qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité mais elle ne détourna pas le regard, refusant de croire que son amour avait totalement disparue.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent là au milieu de cette forêt seules, droites l'une et l'autre se faisant face sans bouger.

* * *

><p>Un peu à l'écart de cette scène étrange entre la méchante reine et la sauveuse une ombre s'était glissée, cachée par les arbres et les feuillages. Elle ne bougeait pas, osait à peine respirer sachant que si elle se faisait démasquer maintenant, il n'y aurait aucune chance de survie. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer pouvoir agir lorsque le moment se présenterait.<p>

* * *

><p>Bien plus loin au château tous étaient tendus, l'attente se faisait longue et difficile d'autant qu'ils le savaient ils n'auraient que peu de temps pour agir car soit la malédiction était brisée auquel cas ils espéraient un signe, soit elle était vainqueur et il faudrait lancer très rapidement la fiole pour sauver le plus de monde possible.<p>

Tentant de s'isoler au maximum de cette ambiance, Henry cherchait le moyen de calmer sa petite sœur dont il sentait monter l'angoisse peu à peu au fil du temps qui passait. Alors qu'il berçait sa petite sœur un souvenir vint d'insinuer dans son esprit, celui d'un rêve étrange qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans celui-ci voulant le comprendre. Il se vit alors allongé dans son lit endormit alors qu'une étincelle brillante ressemblant à une petite luciole entrait dans sa chambre. Elle tourna quelques secondes dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter au-dessus de lui puis se séparant en deux elle pénétra doucement en lui disparaissant dans la paume de ses deux mains. Il n'avait pas eu mal ni peur, au contraire à ce moment précis son corps entier lui paru plus fort et plus vivant que jamais.

Alors qu'il ouvrait à nouveau les yeux après cet étrange souvenir qui lui semblait plus que réel, il vit sa sœur qui commençait à bouger de plus en plus et à s'énerver. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, il voulait être un bon grand-frère comme il l'avait promis à ses mères mais là il était un peu dépassé il ressentait l'angoisse monter en elle et soudain il vit au creux de ses mains jaillir quelques étincelles, sa magie se manifestait.

La peur s'empara du jeune homme qui avait suffisamment vu faire ses mères pour savoir la douleur qu'elles peuvent ressentir lorsqu'elle se laissait submerger par celle-ci et sa sœur était bien trop petite pour le supporter.

* * *

><p>Sans réfléchir à ce que cela pourrait avoir comme effet sur lui il commença à serrer un peu plus l'enfant contre lui, lui parlant calmement et l'embrassant. Mais rien n'y faisait sa magie continuait à prendre de l'ampleur, il pouvait sentir son corps se tendre et les étincelles s'intensifier. Alors voulant plus que tout la protéger sans chercher à trouver la meilleure solution et surtout souhaitant partager l'angoisse de la petite qui il le savait avait un lien direct avec ce qui se passait en pleine forêt, il attrapa les mains de sa sœur les serrant dans les siennes. Il espérait pouvoir par ce geste l'aider au moins à canaliser le flux de magie ou peut-être la rassurer assez pour qu'il ne grandisse plus.<p>

C'est alors sous les yeux ébahis de Snow et David et sans qu'Henry ne comprenne ce qui se passait il se retrouva enfermé avec sa sœur dans une bulle de magie. Les grands-parents des deux enfants voulurent les rejoindre mais lorsqu'ils tentèrent de passer la barrière ils furent projetés à quelques mètres de là. La peur les prit un peu plus encore lorsqu'ils virent un flux sortir de Mary pour venir envahir Henry alors que dans le même temps une fumée parme dorée les entourait.

* * *

><p>Soudain tout redevint calme et toute trace de magie disparue alors que les deux enfants réapparaissaient à leurs yeux à priori saints et saufs.<p>

_- Henry mon chéri tout va bien ? _

_- Henry, ça va ? Vous allez bien ? _

_- Oui ça va mais… ce n'était pas un rêve…_

_- De quoi parles-tu ? _

Henry ne répondit pas, lorsque la magie de Mary l'avait entouré il l'avait senti résonner en lui alors il avait comprit que l'étincelle de son rêve n'était en rien un produit de son imagination. Au plus profond de lui il savait qu'il ne craignait rien, il en était certain, il s'agissait d'un cadeau de ses mères, leurs deux magies réunies, la même que Mary, raison pour laquelle la jeune enfant avait pu à l'instant la lui activer.

Devant l'incompréhension de ses grands-parents et d'autres habitants qui s'étaient tournés vers lui et pour se prouver qu'il avait raison, il leva ses deux mains devant lui et aux creux de celles-ci vint se former une boule d'énergie. La couleur de l'aura qui se créa au même instant autour de ses mains ne laissa aucun doute, sa sœur n'était pas unique.

Maintenant il comprenait l'onde que tous avaient ressentie lorsque les deux femmes avaient accepté le véritable amour qui était le leur. Cette onde était la naissance purement et simplement d'une nouvelle puissance. Et cette puissance n'appartenait qu'à leurs enfants ou elles lorsqu'elles l'invoquaient ensemble.

Régina et Emma n'avaient pas simplement eu un enfant ensemble, elles avaient, en acceptant leur amour, créé une nouvelle magie dans leur monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, un chapitre de plus et quelques explications qui je l'espère vous ont plus.<strong>

**Je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour la suite et en attendant j'attends de vous lire pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**A bientôt. **


	43. Chapter 42

**Bonsoir à tous, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt mais cela devient un peu compliqué question horaires et temps disponibles…mais je vais vous épargner les aléas de ma vie.**

**Encore une fois, merci mille fois à tous pour vos commentaires, mp et votre suivi, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me dire qu'on a passé la barre des 400 reviews, c'est énormes, vous êtes GENIAUX !**

**J'espère que cette fois encore le chapitre sera à votre goût, le combat n'est pas fini, loin de là…**

**On se revoit en bas, si vous êtes toujours avec moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ps : si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde pour les reviews je m'en excuse c'est que certaines seraient passé à travers et je tenterais de répondre mieux après ce chapitre, promis.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'Evil Queen<strong>

Les deux femmes se trouvaient toujours face à face, la reine bien plus habituée à utiliser la magie y comprit les sorts très puissants avait déjà reprit ses forces ou du moins bien plus qu'Emma.

La blonde fixait la femme en face d'elle et bien qu'elle ait eu un mouvement de recul en la voyant, maintenant elle était droite et refusait de montrer sa peur. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du regard de la brune qu'elle aimait, qui pourtant à cet instant était plus noir qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. 

Lorsque la voix de Régina s'éleva elle la fit frissonner car il n'y avait plus aucune tendresse ni émotion, elle était froide voire même sadique.

_- Voyez-vous cela, la sauveuse en personne, je ne pensais pas avoir le plaisir de m'occuper moi-même de vous. J'avoue que cela est un cadeau parfait pour mon grand retour._

_- Oh mais je vous retourne le compliment…votre majesté…_

_- Comment osez-vous me répondre de la sorte ? A qui pensez-vous vous adresser ? _

_- Oh mais à vous…Régina_

_- Je ne vous permets pas d'utiliser mon prénom, vous n'êtes qu'une misérable enfant perdue élevée à un statut futile et inutile._

Cette phrase eut l'effet désiré sur la blonde, celui d'une bombe car bien qu'elle ait sans problème pardonner à la nouvelle Régina, elle se trouvait en ce moment face à celle qui en était réellement à l'origine. Et alors qu'elle se sentait soudain fragilisé par ses souvenirs elle vit l'espace de quelques secondes le regard de la femme changer, perdant un peu de cette couleur violette tout en se faisant presque désolé. Et même si ce moment fut très bref il redonna à Emma toute sa fougue car elle avait la preuve que Régina, sa Régina était encore là et pouvait être atteinte.

_- C'est malgré tout cette enfant qui a détruit votre malédiction car je ne suis plus sans famille et quoi que vous en pensiez Régina en fait partie_

_- Une fois encore, pour vous c'est Votre Majesté, soyez déjà reconnaissante et honorée du fait que je vous autorise la parole._

_- C'est peut-être Votre Majesté mais dans mes bras cette nuit, « Régina voir Gina » ne vous dérangeait pas, bien au contraire_

Elle le savait elle jouait avec le feu mais si elle avait un moyen de faire revenir la véritable Régina c'était avec ses sentiments car c'est ce qui la différencié de ce qu'elle était avant, ça et leur amour. Et en voyant son regard changer à nouveau quelques secondes elle en fut persuadée même si cette dois elle y vit clairement de la crainte ou de l'appréhension. Lorsque l'Evil Queen reprit la parole sur un ton bien plus froid et bas elle comprit pourquoi

_- Vous avez eu raison de ma patience, à présent cela suffit…_

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma put voir apparaitre dans la main de la brune une boule de feu qu'immédiatement elle lui lança. Par pur réflexe sans prendre le temps de réfléchir Emma leva la main et un champ de force la protégea renvoyant au loin l'énergie.

Mais non surprise d'avoir été contrée, la reine se contenta d'en faire apparaitre d'autres qu'elle lança les unes après les autres.

* * *

><p>Emma les contra donc les unes après les autres se protégeant simplement, refusant d'utiliser sa magie pour attaquer car même si à l'instant se dressait face à elle l'Evil Queen elle voulait prendre le risque de blesser Régina.<p>

_- Si c'est là tout ce que vous a apprit celle que j'ai pu être, il était plus que temps que je revienne pour vous montrer ce qu'est la véritable magie._

_- Ne prenez pas trop goût à votre retour car il ne sera que de courte durée_

_- Ce n'est certainement pas une princesse jouant les sauveuses avec une magie d'un niveau si faible qui m'en empêchera_

_- Vous devriez éviter de juger sans savoir car je n'abandonnerai pas…_

_- Mais j'y compte bien ce sera l'occasion de me divertir un peu. Mais rassurez-vous, vos idiots de parents vous rejoindront bien vite, je ne souhaite pas vous séparer à nouveau_

_- Vous ne toucherez pas à ma famille et Régina en fait partie et elle reprendra rapidement sa place à nos côtés… c'est elle qui vous détruira_

_- Voilà de jolies paroles inutiles, l'amour est une faiblesse, raison pour laquelle j'ai reprit mes droits et pour laquelle celle que j'étais devenue ne peut rien, c'est elle qui a disparue. Et croyez-moi bientôt la famille Charming ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. _

_- Désolée de vous décevoir mais aujourd'hui l'amour est une force surtout le véritable amour_

_- Je vous interdis de me parler ainsi !_

Emma ne voulait pas abandonner, elle savait qu'elle pouvait aider Régina à faire taire pour de bon ses anciens démons, elle l'avait vu dans ces quelques regards, elle était là, elle luttait, elle pouvait le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car la magie pleuvait à nouveau sur elle, elle esquissa alors du mieux qu'elle le pu les éclairs dirigeaient sur elle.

* * *

><p>Elle refusait toujours d'attaquer, se défendre restait pour elle la meilleure des solutions mais soudain elle eut quelques secondes de doute qui faillirent lui coûter cher. Au moment même où elle vit faiblir le violet de la brune qui lui faisait face, une voix résonna dans sa tête, une voix qui amena le sourire sur ses lèvres avant d'entendre les paroles qui le lui fit alors perdre.<p>

_**- « Emma, tu dois fuir ou te battre, je ne veux pas te blesser**_

_**- Non, je ne veux pas te laisser, je peux t'aider à la vaincre**_

_**- Emma**_

_**- Je t'aime Régina, n'oublies pas ça »**_

Le dialogue s'était fait en silence, Emma ayant été surprise de pouvoir y répondre. Mais le regard de la Reine se fit à nouveau noir et elle sut que c'était fini alors elle se concentra de nouveau sur elle.

_- Je n'ai que faire de votre « amour », pour moi, dans ce monde il n'y en a plus, vous devriez le savoir, après tout c'est votre mère qui me l'a ôté. Alors aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de lui prendre ceux qui lui sont cher, vous et votre père allaient périr de mes mains avant qu'à son tout je ne la tue._

Emma ne savait plus quoi faire, elle n'avait que peu de temps entre les attaques et donc peu de répit et même si elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas là ce que la brune pouvait faire de mieux, il était de plus en plus difficile pour elle de contenir ses propres attaques en réponse alors qu'elle sentait bouillir sa magie de plus en plus.

Mais alors que la reine levait à nouveau les mains, elle suspendit son geste, le regard attiré par un mouvement au loin. Suivant le regard de la brune Emma put voir un corps qu'elle ne distinguait pas, être soulevé et suspendu en l'air par de grosses racines derrière les arbres. Une fois celui-ci bien en vu il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Emma pour le reconnaître, Neal.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers la reine, ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur bien plus encore que leur affrontement.<p>

La position, le regard et même la stature de la femme face à elle avait changé et à ce moment précis elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus trace de Régina, droite devant elle, un rictus sur le visage se dressait l'Evil Queen dans toute sa splendeur. Emma ne se posa même pas la question du pourquoi, elle le savait, face à cet homme Régina venait de s'effacer au profit de la méchante Reine.

Depuis le début Régina tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas céder entièrement à sa part de ténèbres revenue bien malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être cette femme mais tentait au moins de retenir une partie de sa magie essayant de se concentrer sur le regard d'Emma, ses mots pour éviter tout coup mortel.

Au fond de son cœur elle voulait en finir, elle voulait laisser assez de temps à Emma pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle devait la détruire. Mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir et se concentrer suffisamment sur son cœur pour lui « parler » n'était pas chose facile.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu au loin un homme se cacher au mieux elle avait comprit de qui il s'agissait, seul Neal pouvait être là. Ne pouvant ignorer ce qu'il avait fait à Emma et à ses enfants, à ce moment précis qu'elle soit Régina ou l'Evil Queen n'avait plus d'importance seule la haine l'envahissait et elle se délecta alors d'être à nouveau la méchante de l'histoire. Pour garder le contrôle elle devait déployer énormément d'énergie et à ce moment précis elle ne voulait pas en perdre pour qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Emma et particulièrement pas pour lui. Après tout certes elle avait promis de ne rien faire contre lui mais seule Régina avait fait une promesse et à l'instant elle était l'Evil Queen et elle, elle promettait qu'il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les racines qui le maintenaient le ramenèrent vers elles, Emma pu lire la crainte et même la véritable peur de Neal même si celui-ci s'efforçait de garder un air froid et détaché pour ne pas montrer ses émotions.<p>

Lorsque la voix de la brune s'éleva pour lui parler, là aussi la blonde pu remarquer la différence, il n'y avait plus rien de Régina, elle était face à l'Evil Queen d'antan, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais dont tous avaient peur et qu'ils craignaient plus que tout.

_- Voyez-donc qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, le fils de Rumplestinskin qui ose se montrer face à moi ! C'est décidément le moment des bonnes surprises_

_- …_

_- Que pensiez-vous donc faire, caché comme un vulgaire lâche que vous êtes ? Avez-vous réellement pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde être capable de vous dresser face à la Méchante Reine ? Votre estime de vous-même est bien mal placée._

_- Vous n'êtes que la simple fantaisie crée par mon père, alors pourquoi pas ?_

_- De quel droit osez-vous me parler ainsi ? Vous vous trompez sur mon compte, en ce qui me concerne croyez-moi, il y a bien longtemps que l'élève a dépassé son faible maître et il s'en mord encore les doigts. Quant à vous mon cher, vous n'êtes qu'un avorton tout juste bon à lui avoir fournit de l'argent avant qu'il ne préfère vous abandonné par profit._

_- C'est faux, il m'a protégé_

- (elle laissa échapper un rire froid)_ Laissez-moi rire ! Il n'avait que faire d'un gamin plein de nobles sentiments que vous lui prêtiez. Et croyez-moi vous auriez du rester loin de ce monde car aujourd'hui vous allez payer les erreurs de votre père en plus des vôtres._

Emma pu voir les lianes l'enserrer un peu plus, empêchant Neal d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle savait qu'elle devrait tenter quelque chose pour aider l'homme, qu'à ce moment là la brune était vulnérable puisqu'elle ne se concentrait plus uniquement sur elle mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à lui faire du mal. Il lui fallait trouver une autre solution se persuadant qu'elle pouvait la faire à nouveau changer mais pour le moment elle n'en voyait aucune.

Soudain, la voix de Neal la ramena à la réalité de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux alors qu'il s'adressait directement à elle.

_- Emma tu vois, j'avais raison…elle n'a pas changé…c'est…c'est toujours que… L'Evil Queen_

_- Oh, comme c'est touchant ! Mais je vous accorde cette déduction, vous avez au moins la décence de reconnaître que vous vous pensez capable de vous élever contre votre Reine_

_- _(il continua à s'adresser à la blonde ne tenant pas compte de la remarque)_ Emma, je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas la laisser faire, tu dois l'arrêter pour tout le monde_

_- …_

_- Mais ouvres les yeux bon sang, regardes là, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est plus Régina. Tu es la sauveuse, tu ne peux pas la laisser agir. _

_- Je pense que vous surestimez les pouvoirs de votre ancienne compagne autant que votre pouvoir de persuasion_

_- Non elle est l'enfant de l'amour véritable, rien ne peux être plus fort, elle vous l'a déjà montré en brisant votre malédiction_

Emma, elle va s'en prendre à toi, tes parents et peut-être même à nos enfants après. Tu dois l'arrêter !

_- (Emma ne put retenir ses mots) Non Neal ! Ce ne sont pas TES enfants et elle ne leur fera rien quelle que soit la femme qu'elle peut-être. _

_- Mais tu ne peux pas la laisser agir, elle veut ma mort !_

_- Deux bonnes déductions, vous avez un peu plus de cervelle que je ne le pensais…mais rassurez-vous, votre sauveuse à raison, je ne touche pas aux enfants et encore moins il en va de soit lorsque ce sont les MIENS !_

* * *

><p>Cette remarque sur les enfants déclencha un élan supplémentaire de colère lorsqu'elle se souvint du nombre de fois où il avait fait pleurer sa fille, ou il l'avait éloigné d'elle et pire encore, ou il avait clamé haut et fort sa paternité. Alors il se sentit rapprocher plus encore des deux femmes et un rictus très significatif prit place sur le visage de la brune.<p>

Très rapidement elle put le voir souffrir hors elle savait ne pas avoir resserré ses entraves et elle le sentit, le comprit, cette douleur n'avait rien de bien naturel. Alors tout en réfléchissant rapidement aux causes possibles elle lui fit faire un bond en arrière pour le rapprocher à nouveau révélant alors le même fait.

_- Mais voyez-vous ça, je ne pense pas être la seule à ne plus vouloir vous voir sur mon chemin. Votre perte ne sera donc pas des plus remarquée et cela explique votre distance. Vous êtes plus lâche encore que je ne l'imaginais, préférant laisser votre soi-disant grand amour m'affronter seule pour vous éviter la moindre souffrance_

_- _(la blonde ne comprenait plus rien)_ Quoi ? …mais…Régina qu'est-ce que…_

_- C'est votre Majesté ! Vous feriez mieux de l'assimiler rapidement, je déteste me répéter. _

L'espace d'un moment Emma avait presque oublié qui se tenait à ses côtés tant les réactions et paroles de la reine étaient proches des pensées qu'elle connaissait à Régina.

_- Vous voyez ma chère, votre preux chevalier est victime d'un sort l'empêchant de vous approcher sous peine de souffrances. Mais voyez par vous-même !_

_- Non…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ni même de prononcer le moindre mot pour la dissuader que Neal toujours suspendu se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle. Alors elle pu par elle-même constater la véracité des paroles de la reine lorsque le vidage de l'homme se déforma sous la vague de douleur l'assaillant.

La brune le recula alors mais pas suffisamment pour lui ôter toute douleur mais celle qu'elle jugeait supportable. Elle ne put être que ravie de pouvoir s'amuser avec lui pour se venger avant de le tuer et le plus drôle était que sa magie n'y était pour rien.

Lorsque la reine s'éloigna à son tour pour se rapprocher de Neal, Emma se rendit seulement compte qu'il lui était impossible de bouger et baissant la tête elle vit ses pieds et ses jambes retenues par les mêmes racines que l'homme toujours suspendu.

Elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que de regarder de loin la scène et à ce moment précis elle se surprit elle-même s'offusquant du fait que durant quelques secondes ses pensées ne furent plus cohérentes et absolument plus chastes envers la brune. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de regarder la femme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle trouvait plus sexy et attirante que jamais dans cette tenue d'Evil Queen.

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois elle comprit pourquoi malgré ses actes et la cruauté dont elle faisait preuve, tant d'hommes et de femmes n'avaient pas hésité à l'approcher et à accepter de bonne grâce de faire partie de sa longue liste d'amants selon ce qu'elle en avait entendu.

Mais lorsqu'elle la vit très proche de Neal, lui parlant à voix basse elle se reprit, inquiète de ce qu'il pouvait se passer ensuite.

* * *

><p>Régina avait rapidement comprit que sa part d'ombre, cette magie noire qui l'habitait à présent lui permettait de s'approcher sans problème du jeune homme et elle ne s'en priva pas. La seule chose qu'elle voulait voir était la crainte et la peur sur le visage de celui-ci, voir ses yeux lorsqu'il entendrait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Au vu de la distance entre lui et la sauveuse elle savait qu'en parlant un peu plus bas la blonde n'entendrait rien mais refusant de prendre le moindre risque, d'un geste discret elle la figea sur place avant de s'éloigner.<p>

_- BAELFIRE…enfin juste vous et moi, je dois dire que je l'attendais avec impatience_

_- Je n'ai rien à vous dire_

_- Voyez-vous cela, mais cela va de soi et je ne vous ai rien demandé, que pourrais-je attendre du fils du ténébreux ! Vous êtes plus lâche encore que votre père, vous criez votre amour à la sauveuse mais ne tentez rien pour la défendre. Mais après tout à l'image de votre père vous avez abandonné femme et enfant par lâcheté. _

_- C'est faux ! C'était pour elle ! Et je ne savais pas pour Henry sinon jamais je ne vous l'aurais laissé. _

_- Mais n'avez-vous toujours pas comprit que vous l'avez abandonnée ce même jour où vous avez laissé la sauveuse en prison à votre place._

_- Je n'ai rien perdu, c'est mon fils !_

_- Oh mais non mon cher, c'est le mien ne l'oubliez pas, tout comme Mary est ma fille._

_- C'est Emma leur mère et ça vous n'y pouvait rien, elle ne laissera jamais les enfants à la Méchante Reine_

_- Et bien entendu c'est pour l'y aider que vous lui demandez de se battre contre moi alors que vous savez comme tous qu'elle n'a aucune chance _

_- Détrompez-vous contre la Méchante Reine peut-être mais Régina reste une part de vous et grâce à celle-ci elle a toute ses chances_

D'un coup la reine se mit à rire et Neal blêmit un peu plus ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Il tourna le regard vers Emma et prit alors seulement conscience qu'elle était immobilisée bien qu'au sol et sa gorge se serra un peu plus.

_- Je vois que vous avez enfin l'air d'avoir comprit que je suis Régina mais je l'ai toujours été, même le jour où je vous ai tous maudit, cela ne m'empêche en rien de vous détruire_

_- … _(il eut froid dans le dos en comprenant qu'à l'instant elle n'était plus la méchante reine mais bien la Régina que tous connaissaient depuis plus d'un an)

_- Je vois à votre regard ahuri mais surtout apeuré que vous comprenez n'est-ce pas. Depuis votre retour vous n'avez fait qu'être un obstacle, vous auriez du comprendre plus rapidement que la meilleure chose à faire pour vous aurait été de vous éloigner mais il est trop tard à présent et croyez-moi, vous allez le regretter amèrement_

_- Vous n'aurez jamais Emma, jamais elle n'ira auprès de la Méchante Reine_

_- Détrompez-vous, n'oubliez pas qu'elle ne voit en moi que Régina, celle qu'elle veut sauver _(elle s'approcha et son ton se fit plus bas et profond)_ Et si vous voulez tout savoir je l'ai déjà « eu » comme vous le dite. Même si je préfère dire qu'elle m'a offert ce qu'elle vous a refusé et ne vous offrira plus jamais._

Neal surprit d'une telle révélation en pu y croire, Emma n'avait pas pu volontairement s'offrir à cette femme qu'il détestait, qui les avait détruit. Il ne pu cacher ni ses émotions ni sa colère dont se délecta plus encore la brune.

_- Vous lui avez jeté un sort, jamais elle n'aurait fait cela, elle ne pourrait jamais vouloir de vous, vous n'êtes que l'Evil Queen, le mal incarné…_

Il fut coupé net dans sa phrase alors qu'un cri de surprise et de douleur se fit entendre et il vit avec stupeur la reine ressortir la main de sa poitrine tenant au creux de celle-ci son cœur.

_- Vous en avez dit largeme__nt assez, bien trop même ! Sachez que je ne suis pas comme vous et contrairement à vos méthodes vulgaires autant que misérables, je n'ai jamais eu recours à la force. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun sort ni mensonge comme ceux proférés par vous à l'égard de son enfant._

Elle serra un peu plus l'organe dans ses mains sentant sa colère monter plus encore.

_- Vous lui avez mentit et vous avez tenté de m'utiliser pour la garder à vos côtés et obtenir ses faveurs, lui faisant peur. Pensiez-vous réellement que ce qu'il reste de Régina en moi tolèrerait sans bouger ces faits, me connaissez-vous si mal que cela ?_

_- Je n'ai pas…_

_- _(elle serra plus encore)_ Ne cherchez plus à nier pour votre misérable vie j'ai tout apprit de mes enfants. Vous ne méritez plus d'exister à leurs côtés, ni même de vivre._

* * *

><p>De là où elle se trouvait Emma avait vu la colère envahir de plus en plus la brune mais ce qui l'inquiéta plus encore fut de constater à sa posture et à ses gestes que Régina et la méchante reine ne faisaient à ce moment là, vraiment plus qu'une.<p>

En voyant la main de sa belle ressortir le cœur du jeune homme elle avait poussé un cri sans même le vouloir mais il n'avait eu aucun impact sur les deux personnes qui se faisaient face. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait agir rapidement, elle pouvait lire le corps de la brune et à cet instant elle le voyait, celle-ci n'avait plus envie de jouer avec Neal. Elle pouvait voir sa main se crisper, prête à écraser l'organe et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire cela, elle voulait sa fin heureuse.

_- Régina, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça, tu ne peux pas le tuer. Je t'en prie regardes-moi !_

_- Alors maintenant la sauveuse veut épargner et retrouver son premier amour ? Voyez-vous cela !_

_- Régina, tu ne peux pas faire ça…tu ne fais plus cela…_

_- Cessez vos familiarités avec moi, pourquoi devrais-je épargner votre amour, votre fin heureuse ! Votre mère a-t-elle épargné le mien ?_

Neal avait eu un léger sourire malgré la situation, rassuré en entendant Emma se mettre à le défendre car persuadé qu'elle l'aimait toujours il pensait en avoir aujourd'hui la preuve.

_- Rég…Votre Majesté, ce n'est pas lui mais toi que je veux épargner…_

_- Pensez-vous réellement être en position de me battre ? _

_- Non et je m'y refuse, je refuse de te perdre à nouveau, tu es Régina et je veux t'aider_

_- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi ! Et cet homme va rejoindre son père pour tout ce qu'il a fait, je m'occuperai de vous ensuite. _

La reine commença à serrer le cœur plus fort entre ses mains mais une force l'en empêchait ou du moins lui compliqué la tâche. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Emma elle vit une lueur autour de celle-ci et pendant quelques secondes la blonde pu voir le regard de la brune changer légèrement. Elle le savait c'était sa seule chance, elle voyait Régina en elle, tout n'était donc pas perdu.

_- Votre Majesté, attendez…ce n'est pas la meilleure solution_

_- _(Régina suspendit son geste surprise)_ Quelle solution pourrait-être pire et plus radical que la mort_

_- …_

_- Une double mort, celle du cœur avant celle du corps _(en disant cela son cœur se brisait sous l'aveu de sa propre douleur)

_- …_

_- Ecoutez, ma mère vous a ôté votre grand amour et cela n'a-t-il pas été pire pour vous que si vous étiez morte ce jour-là ? _

Régina se mit à l'écouter plus attentivement, elle pouvait voir qu'elle avait touché un point sensible alors elle reprit avec un peu plus de confiance.

_- Je suis son grand amour, c'est du moins ce qu'il pense alors pourquoi ne pas vous venger de ma mère en même temps. Tuez-moi devant lui, faite le souffrir comme vous avez souffert avant de le tuer à son tour._

* * *

><p>La reine regarda Emma puis Neal et soudainement d'un geste brusque elle baissa les bras et sans prendre la peine de le faire délicatement elle lâcha le cœur, faisant sortir un râle de douleur puissant à l'homme suspendu lorsque celui-ci toucha le sol. Puis elle se détourna de lui pour se diriger verts la sauveuse qui se sentie alors libre de ses entraves.<p>

_- Pour une fois votre réaction de sauveuse va me permettre de m'amuser un peu plus_ … (malgré ses paroles, Emma vit une fois encore son regard changé et une voix lui parvint)

_**« -Emma, non…je t'en prie… »**_

Cette fois elle répondit à son amour à voix haute, s'adressant à la femme qui lui faisait face.

_- Régina mon amour si tu peux me revenir et je sais que tu es toujours là, ce serait le bon moment pour agir._

_-Cessez vos bavardages inutiles, vous n'êtes rien pour moi et vous parlez pour une femme qui n'existe heureusement plus._

Emma eut juste le temps de se protéger qu'une boule de feu venait s'abattre sur elle. Cela dura un moment pendant lequel la reine lançait aléatoirement boules de feu ou éclairs, elle disparaissait pour se matérialiser ailleurs et Emma ne faisait que se protéger ou se déplacer pour éviter les attaques, les contrant simplement de sa magie, refusant comme plus tôt de blesser la brune.

Pendant ce temps elle continuait sans relâche de parler à Régina, sa Régina, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas la méchante reine, qu'elle avait une famille…souhaitant donner assez de courage et de force à celle qu'elle aimait pour redevenir elle-même avant de commettre l'irréparable mais cela n'avait pas l'air efficace.

* * *

><p>Soudain elle fut surprise par une double attaque, la reine s'étant déplacée si vite qu'elle avait été capable d'envoyer simultanément ou presque des boules de feu de deux endroits opposés à la fois. Alors sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir cette fois la magie de la blonde se mit pour la première fois à agir d'elle-même et tout en se protégeant derrière un bouclier, elle attaqua en même temps.<p>

Régina qui pensait réussir à la déstabiliser suffisamment pour la vaincre, ne s'attendant pas à une attaque en retour ne pu réagir assez rapidement et fut violemment projetées à quelques mètres de là. Emma voyant le moment de doute en profita pour se laisser totalement envahir par sa magie et fut en mesure de retenir la reine au sol alors que leurs deux magies se connectaient sans que l'une ou l'autre ne l'ait souhaité.

Elle vit alors les yeux qui se portaient sur elle changer à nouveau et le visage de l'Evil Queen se faire plus doux mais aussi triste, presque apeuré alors elle sut avant même de l'entendre qu'elle avait en face d'elle la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Malgré cela elle ne cessa pas de la maintenir voulant un retour complet de son amour.

_- Emma je t'en prie, tu m'as promit, je ne veux plus tuer, je ne veux pas redevenir elle et surtout pas avec ta mort. Tu dois me vaincre mon amour, tu en as la force._

_- Je ne peux pas, il y a une autre solution, je refuse de te tuer, je deviendrais comme elle moi aussi_

Les larmes coulant sur le visage de la brune en réponse aux siennes la déstabilisèrent et ce fut suffisant pour briser l'instant.

Alors plus déterminée que jamais c'est une Evil Queen au regard plus violet et froid que jamais qui se redressa devant elle, bien décidée à se débarrasser d'elle pour de bon, comme en témoignait sa tenue et son sourire cruel et sadique.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et je m'excuse pour les fautes je n'ai plus le temps de passer par ma bêta…<strong>

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et je vous dit à dans quinze jours pour voir où tout cela va mener nos deux héroïnes…à votre avis ?**

**Bye, portez-vous bien !**


	44. Chapter 43

_**Bonjour, Bonjour...**_

_**Me voilà avec le chapitre 43 qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérances vu la fin avec laquelle je vous ai fait patienter. **_

_**Encore une fois un grand merci à tous pour vos messages, vos commentaires mais aussi à tous les nouveaux qui continuent à mettre ma fic dans leurs favoris ou à la suivre à 3 chapitre de la fin cela fait toujours autant plaisir. **_

_**Allez il est temps de voir le combat non pas contre la malédiction cette fois mais...pour Régina.**_

_**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en-bas!**_

* * *

><p><strong>LE COMBAT POUR REGINA<strong>

Au château des Charming l'ambiance était des plus morose et pesante, presque étouffante. Tous attendaient un signal quel qu'il soit, bien que tous espéraient plus que tout de voir revenir les deux femmes. Mais le temps passait et rien n'arrivait alors la peur gagnait peu à peu les habitants du Royaume.

Henry qui était le plus affecté de tous attendant non pas le retour de la reine et de la sauveuse mais avant tout celui de ses deux mères n'avait pas lâché sa sœur. Il s'occupait d'elle comme le parfait grand-frère qu'il était tentant au mieux malgré ses peurs de calmer et rassurer Mary. Il avait tenu à tout faire lui-même depuis de départ des deux femmes que ce soit sa toilette, la nourrir ou encore l'apaiser pour qu'elle se repose.

Il n'avait pas eu à s'expliquer sur la magie dont il avait usé un peu plus tôt, tous avaient comprit qu'il possédait la même que sa sœur. Pour le couple royal, passé l'étonnement de le voir faire, il leur avait parut normal qu'il en soit doté étant lui aussi l'enfant des deux femmes même si elles ne l'avaient pas conçu ensemble.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus la petite semblait s'agiter et Henry le ressentait. Snow assistait à la scène se sentant impuissante, ne comprenant pas le lien qui unissait la famille et ne sachant pas comment agir alors que David tentait de rassurer ceux qui commençaient à perdre confiance et voulaient ouvrir le portail.

Soudain tout s'accéléra sous les yeux des habitants ne comprenant pas ce qui se produisait. Snow vit sa petite fille se tendre d'un coup dans les bras de son frère et les deux se regardèrent en silence comme ayant une conversation sans mots prononcés. Avant que le couple royal n'ait le temps de réagir ou même de poser la moindre question, le frère et la sœur disparurent dans un nuage parme nacré éclatant.

Tout ceux qui venaient d'assister à la scène restèrent ahuris, ignorant jusque là la puissance de leur magie mais alors la crainte se généralisa lorsque la foule réalisa soudain que leur seule solution, leur issue de secours venait de disparaitre littéralement en fumée. Quant à Snow et David ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et entendu car au-delà de leur chance de survie c'était avant tout leurs deux petits-enfants qui venaient de s'évaporer. Sachant parfaitement vers quel lieux et vers qui ils étaient partis le couple n'était maintenant plus rassuré du tout.

Oubliant alors son statut, son rôle mais aussi les gens qui l'entouraient Snow ne put empêcher les larmes de couler car sans magie pour s'y rendre ils ne pouvaient ni suivre les enfants ni faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider et c'était maintenant toute leur famille qui était en danger.

SWANQUEEN

Plus loin près de la tour maintenant tranquille et calme Régina se dressait à nouveau face à Emma, les yeux remplis de rage et un rictus sur le visage n'indiquant rien de bon à la blonde. La reine sentait monter sa magie, la magie noire pure, celle de l'Evil Queen non-entachée de la magie blanche qu'elle avait utilisé à quelques reprises. Celle-ci s'insinuait dans chacune de ses cellules, dans chaque pore de sa peau, elle la sentait enfler et se diriger irrémédiablement vers son cœur. Bien que le mal à l'état pur à ce moment, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au geste stupide qu'elle avait fait pour leur trouver une solution de replis en cas d'échec et les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire plus fortes que jamais « l'amour est une faiblesse ».

A ce moment précis elle ne pu que lui donner raison, elle n'avait plus qu'une moitié de cœur et avait offert une porte de sortie à ceux qu'elle voulait voir mourir. Son regard se fit encore plus noir envers la sauveuse qui tentait de faire réapparaitre la femme faible qu'elle était devenue mais elle le savait, une fois que sa magie atteindrait son cœur plus rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais la déloger. Son cœur, dernier rempart qu'elle avait voulu protéger l'avait trahi, abritant celle qu'elle était devenue, celle qui avait vécu il y a bien longtemps mais elle ne ferait pas la même erreur, cette fois l'Evil Queen serait plus noire encore que le Dark One lui-même et cet organe encombrant irait rejoindre les autres dans crypte.

Lorsqu'elle avait mit la reine à terre la surprise avait été telle pour cette dernière que l'espace d'une seconde elle avait relâché la puissance qu'elle déployait et en une fraction de seconde Emma avant entendu le cœur de Régina la supplier à nouveau mais comme les autres fois elle n'avait pas été capable d'y répondre, pour preuve au lieu de prendre l'avantage sur la brune elle l'avait simplement laissé se relever, plus majestueuse et plus que jamais Evil Queen qu'elle n'avait pu la voir.

La sauveuse en était consciente et certaine c'était la fin pour elle et même si elle allait lutter jusqu'au bout ne serait ce que pour laisser du temps aux autres de partir loin, quelque part en elle, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir car sans Régina à ses côtés elle ne pourrait continuer à vivre.

Elle en était là de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle vit la femme toujours face à elle lever les mains vers le ciel et la magie commençait à naître aux creux de celles-ci. Emma ne pu s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre la position de Régina à l'instant et celle de la même femme environ un an et demi auparavant qui faisait la même chose le jour où elle lui avait offert une nouvelle vie et sauvé celle de tous les habitants de Storybrook.

Sachant que quoi qu'elle fasse elle ne pourrait pas contrer la puissance de la reine elle la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant qu'elle invoquait sa magie et lorsqu'elle la vit arriver presque à terme elle lui glissa un dernier « je t'aime » avant de clore les paupières espérant simplement que ça serait rapide et que le reste du royaume et surtout ses enfants aient eu le temps de s'enfuir.

A quelques mètres de là toujours suspendu Neal ne pouvait rien faire, il avait tenté de parler à Emma, de lui dire de la détruire, de prendre l'avantage quand elle était au sol mais rien n'y faisait, il voyait la blonde se résoudre. Il avait vu le regard de la brune et il ne pouvait ignorer la puissance qui prenait place dans ses mains, il le savait sa fin viendrait en même temps que celle d'Emma et il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise ou hurle c'était comme si rien ne pouvait atteindre les deux femmes, une fois encore même en voulant la tuer, Régina réussissait à la garder rien que pour elle et à l'exclure lui.

* * *

><p>La magie était à son apogée en elle, elle le sentait et avant de la déverser sur la sauveuse la reine lui jeta un regard, troublée une seconde malgré tout de la voir si sereine face à la mort. Cela ne lui fit pas pour autant changer d'avis, elle allait enfin détruire celle à cause de qui tout était arrivé. Mais au moment ou elle dirigeait ses mains vers la blonde, un dôme de magie pure se forma autour d'elle et ce dernier agit comme un aimant, attirant à lui toute sa puissance ce qui le renforça. Passé la seconde de surprise elle vit la fumée se dissiper pour laisser apparaitre deux êtres à leurs côtés dans la bulle.<p>

Par réflexe Régina tenta de détruire le dôme grâce à sa magie mais elle ne pu que reconnaître intérieurement qu'il était très puissant et qu'elle était de plus vidée d'une bonne partie de sa propre puissance.

Ne voyant rien venir et ayant sentie en elle les changements soudain de magie Emma ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en remarquant ce qu'il s'était produit alors qu'elle voyait au même instant Régina lancer un regard noir aux deux enfants même si elle ne bougeait pas apparemment tout aussi surprise qu'elle.

SWANQUEEN

Henry fut surpris de se retrouver dans une bulle mais plus encore il eut un léger mouvement de recul en se rendant compte qu'il avait face à lui l'Evil Queen et non plus sa mère. Il ne montra rien de ses émotions voulant avant tout aider ses mères alors il fit un tour rapide des lieux et de la situation, la malédiction n'était plus, ce qui était au moins un point positif mais c'est alors qu'il le vit, hors du dôme et toujours maintenu par des lianes, Neal. Il ne pouvait plus lui donner le nom de père, il n'était pour lui qu'un géniteur qui avait fait souffrir ses mères et lui avait fait faire de même, se servant de lui comme d'un jouet.

En le voyant ainsi il comprit rapidement une des raisons majeures à la présence de la Méchante Reine, après tout il avait tout fait pour la faire revenir et souffrir.

Alors fort de ses déduction et plus en confiance que jamais de part sa magie mais aussi et surtout sa sœur toujours dans ses bras, il prit doucement la parole, après tout même ainsi c'était sa mère.

_- Maman je t'en prie, arrêtes ! Emma ne t'as rien fait et Neal ne peux plus rien faire, il ne peut plus te faire souffrir ni maman, ni nous_

_- …_

_- S'il te plait maman, regardes-moi, je t'aime, Emma et Mary aussi et Neal ne peux plus nous enlever à toi. Mais si tu continues, tu vas lui donner raison._

_- …_

_- Je t'en supplie Régina, je sais ce qu'il a fait mais Henry à raison tu ne dois pas faire ce qu'il attend de toi._

_- Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour me parler ainsi !_

Emma avait reprit confiance en voyant arriver ses enfants même si cela l'inquiétait également alors elle avait eu le courage de parler à nouveau et l'espoir de ne pas mourir et même de faire revenir la brune sous les traits de la femme qu'elle aimait.

_- Votre Majesté ne lui offrez pas ce qu'il souhaite et en tuant c'est ce que vous ferez._

_- La sauveuse change déjà d'avis, vous êtes aussi fiable que votre mère dites-moi._

Régina n'avait pas remit en place Henry, elle le savait il était son fils et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de craindre son départ. Cependant même si les enfants étaient intouchables il n'en était pas de même pour leur mère, la sauveuse. Mais au fond d'elle une voix lui criait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la tuer ainsi devant ses enfants, elle les perdrait et se refusait cela.

_- Non je ne suis pas comme ma mère, du moins pas sur tous les points et si je veux te retrouver ce n'est ni pour épargner ma vie ou la sienne. Au contraire je veux qu'il souffre pour ce qu'il a osé te faire._

_- Et pour cela la meilleure solution n'est pas la mort maman. Tu as, enfin Régina, ma mère a les moyens de le faire souffrir plus et bien plus longtemps._

Régina ne put que se retourner vers son fils dont les propos étaient alors intéressants à son sens. De plus elle sentait au fond d'elle un sentiment naître à nouveau, l'amour. Il était son fils et Evil Queen ou pas un enfant est sacré d'autant qu'il était aujourd'hui la seule famille qui lui restait.

Emma vit les yeux de la brune changer au contact et aux paroles de son fils alors elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il fallait qu'il continu.

_- Maman ta plus belle vengeance sur lui tu l'as déjà, elle est devant toi, tu as ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il aime. Il aime man' mais elle t'aime TOI, pas lui !_

_- Régina, tu n'es plus la méchante reine, tu ne dois pas lui faire le plaisir de le redevenir, il mourra en pensant qu'il avait raison._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de le laisser vivre changerait quelque chose. Quelle que soit ses pensées il sera mort et j'aurais ma vengeance puisqu'il aura souffert de votre mort auparavant._

_- Ce ne sera alors qu'une vengeance de quelques minutes qui ne calera pas totalement votre douleur. Régina il sait que je t'aime et le voir sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, sans même pouvoir m'approcher sera pire pour lui._

_- Vous seriez prête à tout pour sauver vos vies à ce que je vois, pourquoi aurai-je envie de vous laisser vivre et vous osez émettre l'idée que je vous laisse de plus m'approcher._

_- Maman c'est ce pour quoi tu t'es toujours battue, avoir le droit au bonheur, à une fin heureuse et tu l'as trouvé avec Emma._

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour l'Evil Queen, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui la faisait se battre. Et plus que tout, elle ne voulait plus croire à une fin heureuse, elle avait perdu ce droit à la mort de Daniel son grand-amour.

Emma avait perçu le changement chez la brune autant qu'elle avait vu son regard évoluer à nouveau vers celui de l'Evil Queen alors par instinct elle se rapprocha de ses enfants voulant les protéger. Lorsqu'elle la vit lever les bras un quart de seconde elle fut ravie de l'avoir fait mais lorsque la magie de la brune se dirigea sur eux elle fut surprise de sentir le bouclier qu'elle venait de faire être renforcé. C'est alors qu'elle vit son fils la main devant lui, une lueur magique s'en échappant et venant renforcer la protection qu'elle déployait elle-même.

SWANQUEEN

Tous les deux purent voir que l'effet de surprise avait été le même chez la reine qui comme Emma n'avait jamais vu son fils faire un acte de magie. Ce moment de doute et de surprise fut à l'avantage de la famille Swan puisque d'une part, Régina stoppa son attaque mais elle n'en avait pas relancé ensuite. C'est le moment que devait attendre la jeune Mary qui jusque là avait regardé la scène blottie dans les bras de son frère mais qui à l' instant en disparue pour atterrir dans ceux de la brune.

Ce geste simple fit perdre de la prestance à la reine qui ne put faire autrement que de regarder ce petit être dans ses bras qui paraissait lui faire totalement confiance.

A ce moment précis elle releva les yeux vers la blonde et cette fois les paroles de Régina ne furent pas dans sa tête mais bien prononcées.

_- Non ! Faites quelque chose, je ne veux pas faire de mal aux enfants…Emma…protèges-les !_

Emma et Henry se regardèrent et dans un accord silencieux s'avancèrent vers la reine qui ils le savaient luttait contre sa magie pour ne pas blesser Mary.

_- Régina, tu ne leur feras pas de mal, tu les aimes et l'amour est plus fort que tout_

_- Maman on n'a pas peur, tu n'es plus comme avant, tu n'es plus la méchante, tu as une famille, j'ai confiance en toi, tu as changé, tu n'as pas que la magie noire, tu as et peut utiliser la blanche à présent, tu dois te battre._

Alors qu'ils lui parlaient mère et fil s'étaient approchés lentement de la brune mais elle n'eut pas l'air de s'en apercevoir trop concentrée sur la petite qui gazouillait dans ses bras tout en lui souriant.

* * *

><p>Régina commençait un véritable débat intérieur entre son cœur et sa volonté, elle ne pouvait ignorer les dernières paroles de son fils ni le sentiment de paix qu'elle ressentait au contact des deux enfants mais elle n'avait pas eu sa vengeance, elle avait été interrompue avant de pouvoir tuer la sauveuse et maintenant elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir la tuer ni même la blesser. Elle ne pouvait ignorer que depuis le début elle jouait avec elle, lui faisait peur mais à aucun moment elle n'avait été capable de lancer vers elle une attaque mortelle. Elle sentait la magie de la blonde et même si elle avait tout fait pour ne pas en tenir compte et pour ne rien montrer, au fond d'elle, elle ressentait le lien entre la magie de la sauveuse et sa propre magie.<p>

Jusqu'aux mots de son fils elle refusait de croire que ce lien puisse être l'amour mais à ce moment précis avec la petite fille dans les bras elle pouvait sentir en elle la magie la brûler, une autre puissance cherchant à s'insinuer et prendre le dessus. Les questions se bousculaient en elle, était-ce la magie de Mary ou de son fils, avait-il raison, la magie blanche tentait-elle de réapparaitre.

Toujours plongée dans ses réflexions et fixée sur l'enfant elle n'avait pas remarqué le déplacement d'Henry et Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive un mouvement qui lui fit relever la tête. Elle aurait dû les repousser, elle aurait dû attaquer Emma l'empêcher d'avancer plus, de l'approcher, elle aurait du remettre la petite dans les bras de son frère pour faire cesser ce qui se passait dans sa tête et dans son corps, mais elle ne fit rien.

Elle se retrouva incapable du moindre mouvement dès qu'elle releva les yeux émeraude, là où elle pensait voir de la crainte, de la haine elle ne vit qu'amour et tendresse. Quant à son fils il portait sur elle un regard emplit d'amour et de confiance qui malgré elle lui fit chaud au cœur.

SWANQUEEN

Elle ne fit rien peut être voulait elle y croire ou peut être voulait elle leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'ils voulaient voir, que le mal avait prit place en elle et en son cœur. Lorsqu'elle les vit approcher plus encore son esprit lui disait de se reculer de ne pas les laisser l'atteindre mais son cœur lui intimait l'ordre de rester, d'accepter le défi et de les laisser établir un contact.

C'était ses enfants et la sauveuse et aussi noir que pouvait l'être son cœur elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'amour pour Henry alors une fois encore les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent, oui l'amour était une faiblesse car à l'instant par amour pour son fils mais aussi pour cette petite fille qu'elle aimait comme la sienne, elle laissa Emma venir à elle.

Après un dernier regard qu'elle capta entre la mère et son fils, Regina sentie soudain deux légères décharges et une chaleur là où leurs mains venaient de la toucher. Elle vit alors une main sur chacun de ses bras alors que leur autre main respective venait de se poser tendrement sur la petite fille toujours dans ses bras.

_- Regina, laisses-nous te montrer, ressens la magie, notre magie. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais pas je t'en ai fait la promesse et je tiendrais parole. Tu es toujours la même, tu peux contrôler ta magie noire grâce à la blanche et à la nôtre. Je t'en prie, arrêtes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu peux le faire._

_- Maman, s'il te plaît fais le pour Emma mais aussi pour Mary et pour moi. Je suis votre fils et si je suis la c'est grâce à votre amour tout comme Mary._

SWANQUEEN

Après ces paroles, Régina ferma les yeux son combat intérieur de plus en plus fort, elle ne savait pas si elle devait croire et espérer ou si au contraire elle devait les faire taire. Et soudain comme une réponse à ses questions elle sentit un nouveau flux magique circuler en elle mais il était différent, extérieur et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux tout ce qu'elle pu voir fut un flux passant entre eux et les reliant tous.

Elle laissa son regard suivre celui-ci pour se rendre compte rapidement que seule Mary avait les yeux ouverts les deux autres se concentrant uniquement sur la magie. Elle regarda alors son fils, déclare par tous comme le vrai croyant et qui pour la première fois depuis sa naissance usait à son tour de magie. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment cela était arrivé mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, sa magie n'était pas mauvaise, au contraire, elle avait la même empreinte que celle de la petite fille.

Elle tourna alors les yeux vers la sauveuse se permettant de laisser son regard se poser sur elle et elle ne pu faire autrement que de l'admirer. Elle savait que cette femme pouvait être sa sauveuse autant que sa perte et en tant qu'Evil Queen elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier mais là tout de suite avec les questions et réflexions de son esprit elle ne pouvait cesser d'y penser. De la même manière elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas tenté de la détruire lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion au lieu de continuer à se battre pour la faire changer à nouveau, enfermer son côté noir. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Mary elle vit la petite lui attraper le doigt en souriant et la magie entre eux se renforça, Régina le ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Alors cessant de réfléchir se disant que de toute façon elle ne ferait rien contre les enfants ni sûrement contre leur mère, elle finit par refermer les yeux se laissant aller à ressentir cette magie si spéciale, elle la laissa s'infiltrer en elle, la submerger totalement. Petit à petit elle la sentie se mêler à sa propre magie mais plus elle s'infiltrée et plus la reine se sentait vidée de son essence maléfique.

* * *

><p>Se sentant faiblir sous cet assaut elle eut un moment de doute, elle voulait garder sa puissance et sa force mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux pour tout arrêter, une nouvelle force vint à son tour prendre place, elle la sentait différente, plus forte et tout aussi plaisante. C'est alors qu'une simple larme se mit à couler sur son visage lorsqu'elle réalisa que cette magie plus puissante encore que la sienne, qui avait eu raison de sa magie noire n'était autre que la magie blanche dont lui parlait son fils, c'était celle de l'amour véritable qui évoluait et existait entre eux quatre.<p>

Elle cessa alors de lutter, elle les aimait et elle ne voulait pas perdre cela, ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau seule, détestée de tous. Elle prit conscience qu'ils avaient raison même si elle pouvait prétendre être toujours l'Evil Queen la vérité était autre, son cœur avait changé et espéré aujourd'hui autre choses, il voulait à nouveau battre pour quelqu'un, au fond d'elle elle pouvait l'accepter à présent, elle n'était plus celle d'autrefois mais simplement Régina et ainsi elle pouvait avoir le droit elle aussi au bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle accepta ce fait elle sentie soudain son cœur battre bien plus fort et plus vite qu'à la normale, elle avait l'impression de le sentir se gonfler littéralement sous cet amour vrai qui les unissait. C'est alors qu'elle la sentie, sa magie, celle venant à peine de prendre possession d'elle, elle se mit à bouillir en elle avant de sortir par la paume de sa main libre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise, un faisceau parme brillant et éclatant s'élevait et elle pu voir en même temps qu'Henry et Emma la même manifestation chez chacun des trois membres de la famille. Les quatre rayons se joignirent pour s'élever et la puissance de ce dernier fit exploser le dôme les maintenant jusque là enfermé.

* * *

><p>La puissance fut telle que les deux femmes et leur fils se retrouvèrent à genoux alors que Mary se laissa totalement aller dans les bras de la brune, épuisée elle aussi.<p>

Emma bien que vidée et toujours au sol regardait la reine espérant ne pas se tromper sur ce qui venait de se produire, elle prit alors doucement la parole.

_- Rég…Régina tu es.._

_- De retour…oui, c'est moi, enfin…le bon côté de moi_

_- Maman je savais que tu pouvais te battre, je savais que tu avais changé pour de bon !_

Henry étreignit sa mère alors que le regard de la brune était plongé dans celui de la blonde. Ne pouvant plus se retenir Emma s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Régina dans un doux baiser sous le sourire des deux enfants assistant à la scène.

SWANQUEEN

Au château, la famille Charming ne pouvait plus gérer les peurs et réflexions des personnes présentes alors n'étant plus en mesure de faire autre chose que d'attendre ils s'étaient mis en retrait, assis enlacés. Petit à petit les trois quart des personnes avaient fait pareil et seules quelques unes continuaient à tourner en rond en faisant les cents pas.

Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre et plus le temps s'écoulait et moins la confiance régnait, tous se résignant peu à peu à attendre soit la nouvelle malédiction soit leur fin.

Mais à la place, Snow se releva soudain pointant une lumière au loin qui s'élevait droite vers le ciel.

- Regardez, là-bas !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la lumière aperçue se répandit en une onde de magie à travers le Royaume, plus puissante que toutes celles qu'ils avaient connu jusque là. Lorsqu'ils la sentirent les traverser tous se relevèrent comme un seul homme et une explosion de joie se fit entendre. Ils n'avaient pu faire autrement que de la comprendre, la ressentir, c'était de la magie blanche, celle du véritable amour alors ils eurent enfin leur réponse, ils étaient tous sauvés.

SWANQUEEN

Plus loin, Henry avait reprit sa petite sœur alors que ses mères se trouvaient derrière lui un peu en retrait. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre trop de temps avant de retourner auprès des leurs et leurs magies affaiblies ne leur permettait pas encore de s'éclipser alors ils avaient décidé de marcher un peu voulant se dégourdir et surtout évacuer la tension et la pression qui avait été la leur durant les dernières heures.

Emme sentie soudain sa compagne s'arrêter alors elle fit de même, une crainte la prenant en voyant Régina se tenir la poitrine.

_- Régina…mon amour, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- …_

_- Régina ?_

_- Emma …tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas…au contraire même…mon cœur…il est entier…à nouveau_

_- Gina moi aussi mais…tu m'as fait peur là…_

_- Non tu ne comprends pas, je parle au sens littéral, réellement…_

* * *

><p>Sous le regard anxieux d'Emma mais aussi de son fils qui s'était à son tour rapproché en entendant la peur dans la voix de la blonde, Régina leur expliqua la vérité de la malédiction qu'elle avait prévue et surtout le prix de celle-ci.<p>

Le garçon et sa mère eurent les larmes aux yeux en comprenant le sacrifice qu'avait voulu faire la reine mais aussi en imaginant la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir en s'ôtant le cœur et plus encore en le brisant en deux. Mais aucun ne lui fit de reproche, elle s'était elle-même excusée à la fin de son explication leur confirmant une fois encore que c'était la seule solution et qu'elle avait voulu les protéger par son silence.

Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur route vers le château Emma arrêta soudain son fils.

_- Henry attends, tu ne dois pas garder cela (elle pointa la fiole toujours à son cou) c'est bien trop dangereux. Et personne ne doit jamais connaître la vérité à ce sujet._

Alors d'un geste du poignet très sûre d'elle, elle fit disparaitre le flacon du cou de son fils pour le faire ensuite disparaitre totalement à leur vue.

_- C'est mieux ainsi, elle est protégée et le restera à jamais, personne ne peux la trouver_

_- Emma …où l'as-tu envoyée ?_

_- au fin fond d'un arbre, elle fait maintenant partie de celui-ci. Et nous ne sommes que deux à pouvoir la trouver, toi et moi._

* * *

><p>En voyant le sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde et son regard plein d'amour, Régina n'eut pas à réfléchir ni à demander plus de précision pour savoir de quel arbre elle parlait. C'était une évidence, la potion faisait maintenant partie intégrante de l'arbre qui avait vu naître leurs premiers ébats, cet arbre semblables à tous les autres, mais qui pour elles, resterait à jamais unique.<p>

Plus heureux que jamais ils reprirent leur route à quatre, en famille ne cherchant pas même à jeter un dernier regard vers les lieux qu'ils quittaient.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui et j'espère que cela vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !<p>

A dans 15 jours pour le prochain chapitre!


	45. Chapter 44

**Bonsoir, **

**Je suis toujours aussi hallucinée de voir que vous êtes encore là, à me lire et laisser des commentaires (même si ils sont moins nombreux qu'avant ils ont toujours la même valeur pour moi). **

**Nous sommes de plus en plus proche de la fin, il ne restera après celui-ci que deux chapitres dont un épilogue et j'avoue que ça commence à me faire bizarre, si bien que comme si il voulait empêcher que cela n'arrive, mon cerveau me joue des tours et m'empêche parfois d'écrire plusieurs jours en me mettant plein d'autres idées pour des OS ou autres fics en tête. Malgré tout je ferai tout mon possible pour poster en temps et en heure. **

**Je vais vous laisser lire en espérant que cela vous plaise, il y aura la réponse à quelques question que j'ai pu avoir et particulièrement sur une personne abandonnée ailleurs. **

**On se retrouve plus bas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle Magie<strong>

La famille au complet était rentrée au château assez rapidement, les deux femmes ayant récupéré la puissance nécessaire pour les téléporter. Lorsqu'ils apparurent à l'entrée ils furent surpris d'être accueillis par les applaudissements de toute une foule.

Après quelques minutes de félicitations, David avait prit la parole pour disperser les habitants expliquant que la première chose à faire était de laisser les deux femmes et les enfants se reposer. Silencieusement Régina et Emma l'avaient remercié se sentant effectivement très fatiguées après tous les évènements.

Lorsqu'elles avaient fait leur retour quelques heures plus tard auprès du couple royal elles paraissaient reposées, heureuses et surtout bien plus sereines.

Ils avaient passé les heures suivantes à discuter expliquant tout ce qui avait eu lieu là-bas et les deux femmes avaient choisi de ne rien cacher. Le sujet de Henry et de sa magie était alors arrivé sur la table puisque depuis son apparition à leurs côtés, ses mères n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui de cela. Il leur expliqua comment la magie était entrée en lui et surtout comment sa sœur l'avait aidé à l'activer pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser.

Régina et Emma furent surprises en entendant l'explication prenant conscience que leur amour avait fait plus que de les réunir.

Après leur discussion qui dura plusieurs heures tous étaient partis se reposer encore épuisés par les évènements, tant physiquement que psychologiquement et surtout vidés par le stress des jours passés. Ils avaient décidait que Snow et David parleraient au peuple et annoncerait une fête en l'honneur des deux femmes qui malgré leurs efforts n'avaient pas pu y échapper. Mais après tout ce serait l'occasion pour la petite famille de s'afficher pour la première fois en tant que telle.

Régina et Emma s'étaient retirées dans la chambre de la blonde, heureuses de pouvoir être ensembles et de pouvoir se retrouver dans la même chambre sans avoir à se justifier ou à faire face à des regards incompris.

**SWANQUEEN**

Lorsqu'elles y étaient entrées elles furent surprises de remarquer un petit changement, la chambre de Mary qui était dans le prolongement de celle d'Emma était à présent fermée par une porte sur laquelle un papier était accroché et elles ne purent que sourire en le lisant. Il s'agissait d'un petit mot de leur fils leur signifiant que bien que grande magicienne certaines choses devaient être tues aux oreilles encore chastes de sa petite sœur. Elles furent surprises mais à la fois rassurées de voir à quel point leur fils était maintenant mature et surtout de le savoir un grand frère très protecteur.

Emma, le papier toujours en main se tourna vers Régina qui souriait toujours et s'approcha d'elle lentement son regard noircissant légèrement. La brune ne bougea pas attendant patiemment que sa compagne la rejoigne se perdant dans son regard qui s'emplissait peu à peu de désir.

Lorsque la blonde fut à ses côtés elle leva la main venant replacer l'une de ses mèches tout en lui caressant le visage, elles étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient et Regina ne pu que remercier le ciel d'être encore là pour pouvoir ressentir cela à nouveau. Ne pouvant attendre plus, trop heureuses d'avoir été sauvée et d'avoir encore la possibilité de le faire, Regina combla l'espace entre elles et vint prendre les lèvres de la blonde. Cela fut fait en douceur, elles n'avaient pas besoin de se presser et n'étaient pas non plus dans une passion enivrante qu'elles ne pouvaient contrôler. A ce moment là tout était différent, il s'agissait de véritables sentiments d'amour et de promesses de toujours car elles le savaient à présent rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer.

Alors que la langue d'Emma se faisait taquine cherchant à quémander l'accès à celle de la brune, celle-ci se recula légèrement prenant alors le mot des mains de son amante qui fit entendre son désaccord en la sentant mettre fin au baiser.

_- Dites-moi princesse, souhaiteriez-vous vérifier l'installation de notre fils et la capacité phonique de cette porte ? _

_- Mais avec vous Ma Reine je testerais tout ce que bon vous semble. _

Regina avait sourie au titre, rassurée de voir que son amie pouvait encore le prononcer sans crainte au vu des évènements récents. Quant à elle qui pensait qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'entendre, elle se trouvait soudain très réceptive à son ancien titre lorsque celui-ci était prononcé par la voix rauque d'Emma. Ne cherchant pas plus loin elle reprit donc ses lèvres laissant tomber le mot au passage et bougeant rapidement sa main avant de venir enlacé le corps de la blonde pour la coller plus encore à elle.

Elle fut la première à laisser ses mains se balader librement sur le corps contre le sien, elles se promenaient, découvraient chaque courbes, cherchant à se faufiler sous les vêtements jugés de trop à cet instant. Elle pouvait sentir les frissons prenant place chez sa compagne, entendre les légers gémissements de la reine lorsque par mégarde elle s'aventurait à des endroits plus sensibles. Ce n'était pas leur première fois, elle l'avait vécue loin de tout, seule au monde mais à ce moment là une chose était pourtant nouvelle et qui pour elles deux avait une grande importance, elles savaient que cette fois serait la première de nombreuses autres fois car il n'y avait plus de danger risquant de les séparer dès le lendemain, plus de malédiction risquant de leur ôter l'autre, cette fois elles n'avaient rien à craindre juste à vivre ce moment pour ce qu'il était, un acte d'amour pur et sincère dont elles voulaient toutes les deux plus que tout profiter pleinement avec l'autre.

Régina qui sentait son être entier réagir aux douces caresses des mains sur son corps ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'appel et d'un geste rapide mais assuré elle se retourna et poussa la princesse suffisamment pour qu'elle se retrouve au bord du lit avant de laisser ses mains s'aventurer à son tour, cherchant dans un premier temps à se glisser sous la chemise de celle-ci qu'elle releva lentement jusqu'à la faire passer par-dessus sa tête pour la laisser s'échouer sur le sol à leurs côtés. Alors seulement elle fit doucement s'allonger la blonde, se glissant à ses côtés se permettant de prendre un instant pour la regarder tout en continuant de la caresser.

_- Tu es magnifique Emma, jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir la chance d'obtenir une telle fin heureuse, moi la méchante reine. _

_- J'ai tout autant de chance, j'ai la femme la plus belle et puissante de la forêt enchantée et la plus sexy et désirable de Storybrook le tout en une seule et unique personne. Et bien que tu l'ais été, aujourd'hui tu es simplement la plus belle reine que ce monde est porté, la méchante reine n'est plus. _

Tout en parlant et pour prouver ses dires Emma avait bougé à son tour pour débarrasser la brune des vêtements superflues et elle était face à celle-ci qui n'était plus vêtue que d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire qui lui allait à ravir.

Les paroles laissèrent place aux gémissements, les mains furent plus entreprenantes, les caresses plus soutenues alors que les vêtements disparaissaient au profit d'une nudité qui les rendait humbles et pleine de désir. Les boches s'en mêlèrent parsemant le corps de l'autre, les langues traçant des sillons brûlant faisant réagir l'autre, amplifiant peu à peu les sons émis avant que les doigts et les langues ne partent à l'assaut des lieux les plus secrets, des trésors qui maintenant et pour toujours n'appartiendraient qu'à elles et grâce auxquels elles apportaient l'autre à l'apothéose remplaçant alors les gémissement par des cris de jouissance pendant lesquels leurs prénoms étaient prononcés de la façon la plus rauque et pourtant la plus douce à leurs oreilles.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard les deux femmes s'endormirent les corps emmêlés et un sourire aux lèvres leurs cœurs battant au même rythme, celui de leur amour.

**SWANQUEEN**

Régina fut la première à ouvrir les yeux lorsque le jour commença à se montrer, elle ne pouvait rien y faire son habitude de se réveiller tôt lui était restée malgré le temps passé au château. Mais ce jour-là elle ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire elle en profita pour admirer Emma toujours accrochée à elle, cherchant même dans son sommeil à la protéger et la brune ne put alors qu'admettre que dans ses bras cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait en sécurité et à sa place dans l'étreinte de quelqu'un.

Bientôt ce fut au tour d'Emma de se réveiller comme si elle avait ressentie que la brune ne dormait plus et elle se surprit à ne pas être dérangée du fait de se réveiller tôt.

_-Bonjour ma Reine,_

_- Bonjour Princesse, bien dormie_

_- Toujours dans tes bras, _

_- Alors nous sommes deux._

Régina se pencha légèrement et elles s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se réinstaller profitant du calme du château encore endormit et de la chaleur des bras de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là l'ambiance était bien plus joyeuse et personne ne rechigna à se lever, bien trop heureux de pouvoir être en famille avec tous les membres de celle-ci. Snow et David avaient l'impression de revivre à présent que leur fille et Régina étaient de retour, ils le savaient à partir de maintenant tout irait bien.<p>

La veille en entrant dans sa chambre David avait trouvé Snow en pleurs sur leur lit, affolé il avait brusqué un peu sa femme voulant des explications. Au bout de quelques minutes qui furent pour lui un supplice elle avait enfin finit par lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses larmes qu'elle avait trop retenu. Il lui avait sourit tendrement et l'avait serré contre lui, pour tous s'était enfin le moment de laisser sortir la peur et l'angoisse qu'ils avaient nourris trop longtemps mais un sentiment de bien-être remplaça tout cela alors à ce moment là, ils surent que l'espoir était à nouveau permis.

Cette nuit là tous avaient enfin pu trouver un sommeil bienveillant, sans cauchemars ni réveils intempestifs, pouvant enfin se reposer réellement et laisser partir la fatigue qui les poursuivait depuis un long moment.

Henry comme ses aînés se sentait bien plus en forme et reposé après une nuit en sachant ses mères pas loin de lui, heureuses et sans plus aucune menace. Le jeune façon avait attendu la discrétion de sa chambre pour lui aussi laissé couler ses larmes de soulagement. Mais il fut alors surprit de voir apparaitre sa sœur à ses côtés qui lui souriait comme ayant sentit sa détresse c'est alors qu'il sut qu'elle et lui étaient connectés bien au-delà de ce qu'il pensait jusque là. Puis lorsqu'il se calma et qu'il fut remit de ce relâchement la petite disparue à nouveau pour retourner dans son lit.

**SWANQUEEN**

L'heure du petit déjeuner fut emplie de rire, de joie et de bonheur où quelques proches avaient été convié tel que Ruby, Belle, Granny ou encore les nains. Régina et Emma étaient heureuses d'être en leur présence et de voir que personne n'était choqué ou étonné du lien qui les unissait. Elles avaient même au contraire eu le droit à une remarque de la plus âgée de la table qui leur avait dit qu'il était plus que temps qu'elles ouvrent enfin les yeux toutes les deux. Tous avaient acquiescé les paroles et Henry se mit à rire en voyant ses deux mères rougir telles deux adolescentes.

Apres le repas un temps fut prit pour organiser les jours qui allaient suivre car hormis l'annonce du couple royale qui se ferait l'après-midi et la fête qui aurait lieu deux jours plus tard laissant ainsi le temps aux personnes plus éloignées de venir, il fallait aussi prévoir de remettre en ordre le Royaume et voir comment se passeraient les choses pour le château de Régina et bien d'autres choses encore.

Après le déjeuner, Snow et David se préparèrent pour faire face au peuple à qui ils devaient fournir plusieurs explications et faire plusieurs annonces réjouissantes. Régina et Emma avaient été dispensé de ce moment pas encore totalement prêtes à faire face à tous les habitants même si ceux-ci étaient aujourd'hui de leur côté à toute les deux. Henry au contraire avait tenu à y être pour montrer qu'il était auprès de ses grands-parents et heureux des annonces faites et dans le même temps il avait souhaité la présence de sa sœur afin de montrer le lien qui les unissait tous à présent.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le couple royal et leurs petits-enfants firent leur apparition ce fut sous une effusion de joie et de cris de bonheur avant que le silence ne se fasse une fois les personnes à leurs places respectives.<p>

David fut par tradition le premier à prendre la parole d'une voix forte mais chaleureuse trahissant son bien-être et soulagement.

_- Mes amis, habitants de ce Royaume j'ai l'immense privilège de pouvoir me présenter face à vous avec ma famille grâce à la destruction totale de la malédiction qui pesait sur nous tous que nous devons à Emma et Régina. Nous tenions Snow et moi à vous faire part de notre joie et de notre bonheur d'avoir retrouver notre fille et la reine après leur combat si durement gagné. Mais ce n'est pas là notre seule annonce car grâce à ces temps difficiles maintenant derrière nous il nous a été donné d'obtenir plusieurs révélations concernant nos petits-enfants. Nous pouvons aujourd'hui vous annoncer que Mary sera dans les jours prochains baptisée et prendra de ce fait la place et le rang qui lui est dû au sein de notre famille. _

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la foule suite à la nouvelle, sachant que pour que cette cérémonie puisse avoir lieu il fallait que les deux parents soient connus et reconnus par la famille Royale.

Cette fois ce fut Snow qui prit la parole pour éclairer le peuple.

_- Mes amis, vous qui nous avez soutenu et suivit durant ces dernières années et plus encore dans les évènements récents, nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que tous les souvenirs de notre fille mais également ceux de votre reine ont refait surface et que grâce à cela nous sommes à présent certains que notre petite-fille est le fruit de l'amour le plus sincère, le plus pur mais aussi le plus explosif qu'il soit, celui d'Emma et de Régina (Snow patienta quelques secondes permettant à tous de passer au-delà de la surprise mais elle reprit avant que les questions ne commencent à fuser). Aussi complexe et étonnant que cela puisse paraître Mary est le fruit de l'amour entre les deux femmes qui ont permit à leur magie d'agir il y a de cela longtemps, lorsqu'il nous a fallut quitter Storybrook. Leurs magies se sont liées offrant à Emma et Régina le plus merveilleux des liens, un enfant leur permettant de se retrouver et de se reconnaître. _

Les habitants furent à la fois heureux, inquiets, rassurés et quelques questions se faisaient entendre dont une spécifique à laquelle ils voulaient répondre dans un souci de transparence.

_- Nous ne pouvons pas à l'instant répondre à toutes vos questions mais après la révélation que ma femme vient de faire il nous parait important ainsi qu'à ses mères d'expliquer un point particulier. Nous savons que vous vous inquiétez sûrement du pouvoir magique de cette enfant et cela est légitime. Alors nous ne vous mentirons pas, oui Mary est dotée de magie dont elle maîtrise déjà quelques aspects et qui n'est ne celle de la reine ni celle de la princesse mais bien un mélange des deux ce qui la place à un niveau jusque là jamais atteint. Il est donc aujourd'hui de notre devoir à tous de maintenir Mary du bon côté, celui de l'amour de son peuple et de la bienveillance. _

_Mais nous ne craignons pas l'avenir sachant qu'elle sera aimée, guidée et entourée des deux mères les plus puissantes qu'il nous soit aujourd'hui donné de connaître mais également par son frère Henry, votre prince qui grâce à l'amour de ses deux mères a développé à présent les mêmes pouvoirs que sa sœur. Nous avons conscience des nombreuses questions qui peuvent être les vôtres, tout comme nous en avons aussi mais seul le temps nous permettra d'y répondre. _

_Mais dans un premier temps afin de montrer notre reconnaissance et notre joie de leur retour, nous vous annonçons qu'une grande fête sera organisée au Château dans deux jours, à laquelle chaque habitant est convié._

Les habitants applaudirent le discours du couple mais aussi les deux enfants présents et les cris de joie reprirent plus nombreux encore maintenant que chacun avait les réponses et se sentait soulagé de la fin de ces moments difficiles et incertains.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin deux silhouettes se faisaient discrètes ne voulant pas être vues mais elles n'avaient pas pu faire autrement que d'écouter ce que le couple allait dire et surtout Emma et Régina ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer leurs enfants à la place qui était la leur en tant que prince et princesse du Royaume. Un sourire aux lèvres les deux femmes resserrèrent leur étreinte avant d'échanger un baiser le cœur remplit des cris de joie et applaudissement des habitants.<p>

* * *

><p>Les deux jours suivants passèrent très rapidement puisque presque tout le monde au château s'activait pour préparer la fête qui devait avoir lieu et pour laquelle Emma et Régina ne pouvait que admettre que Snow ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.<p>

Régina qui avait eu l'occasion d'en organiser plusieurs se rendait compte de l'effort que faisait son ex belle-fille et elle en était touchée si bien qu'elle avait fini par se mettre elle-même à aider sachant que son statut de reine lui offrait le même poids que celui de Snow et qu'elle pouvait ainsi s'occuper de plusieurs choses sans avoir à sans cesse attendre validation de sa part et de ce fait la soulager réellement.

Emma de son côté n'ayant pas véritablement de talent d'organisatrice d'évènements avait préféré s'occuper des enfants et surtout de sa fille puisque Henry s'éclipsait pour aider dès qu'il le pouvait. Et lorsque l'heure des repas approchait la blonde se chargeait de faire le rassemblement de toute la famille.

C'est ainsi que dans la joie, la bonne humeur mais aussi parfois sous le stress et quelques énervements ils arrivèrent au soir de la fête prévue.

* * *

><p>Snow, David et Henry furent les premiers à prendre place afin d'accueillir les habitants venant de toute part et qui pour la plupart arrivaient avec des présents pour la famille non seulement pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue mais aussi en reconnaissance pour l'acte d'héroïsme des deux femmes.<p>

Cette fois Régina et Emma n'étaient pas séparées et lorsque chacune se prépara il leur fut difficile de ne pas se laisser aller à l'envie de prendre bien plus de temps que nécessaire. Mais la perspective de voir Snow débarquer dans leur chambre pour venir les chercher de force les calma un peu et plus encore, la promesse de retrouvailles plus charnelles quelques heures plus tard finit de les convaincre.

Emma partie récupérer Mary qui devait être préparée par Ruby puisque celle-ci avait réellement insistait pour le faire et les deux mères avaient craqué à la seule condition que leur fille reste dans des vêtements sobres et de son rang.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent aux portes de la salle de bal elles se regardèrent, une fois de plus éblouies par la beauté de l'autre mais aussi surprise par la tenue parfaite et magnifique dont Ruby avait fait le choix pour Mary. A ce moment précis elles avaient réellement tout d'une famille royale heureuse.

**SWANQUEEN**

Henry attendait ses mères avec impatience ainsi que sa sœur. Il n'avait eu l'occasion d'en voir aucune mais il savait qu'elles seraient magnifiques et il avait hâte que tous les voit alors lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de sa mère brune dans une de ses robes d'Evil Queen il s'empressa de se lever voulant devancer son grand-père, après tout il était le prince et il s'agissait de ses mères.

Alors il se leva, droit et fier il avança sur l'estrade pour faire face au peuple qui peu à peu fit le silence sous le geste.

Snow et David ayant vu eux aussi arriver les deux femmes comprirent les intentions de l'enfant et le laissèrent faire tout en souriant, fiers de leur petit-fils.

_Mes chers amis, famille et habitants de ce Royaume, j'ai l'honneur privilège d'être le fils de deux femmes formidables que vous êtes tous venus honorer ce soir. Je vous propose donc d'accueillir mes mères et ma petite sœur, celles qui aujourd'hui et à jamais sont ma famille et celle qui vous protège. _

Emma et Régina avait les larmes aux yeux, elles ne s'étaient pas attendues à être présentées par leur fils et encore moins à entendre des mots si touchants pour leurs cœurs de mères. Esquissant malgré tout un sourire elles entrèrent ensembles, Mary à présent dans les bras de la brune puis elles se dirigèrent vers leurs places réservées, auprès du couple Charming le tout sous les applaudissements et démonstrations de joie des habitants.

Il était alors temps pour les deux femmes de prendre la parole et l'exercice restant toujours périlleux pour la sauveuse, Régina s'était retrouvée rapidement désignée d'office. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter non pas par peur de son élocution en public mais simplement parce que jusque là le seules fois où elle avait eu à le faire s'était lors de discours de haine, de vengeance ou d'intimidation, jamais elle n'avait eu à parler de sa vie en public. Mais après tout il fallait un début à tout et si Snow lui avait rendu sa place au sein du Royaume, si touts aujourd'hui l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était avec son passé, c'était là l'occasion de leur prouver qu'ils avaient raison de le faire et qu'elle était à présent digne de leur confiance.

**SWANQUEEN**

Elle se plaça donc un peu en avant, Emma à ses côtés à qui elle avait remit l'enfant voulant éviter à celle-ci de ressentir le trouble qui s'emparait peu à peu mais sûrement d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix tremblait légèrement et les visages bienveillants, à l'écoute face à elle, lui permirent de prendre un peu plus de confiance.

_« - Cher royaume, je parle ce soir en mon nom ainsi qu'en celui de votre princesse mais également de nos enfants. La première que nous souhaitons faire es vous remercier tous pour votre présence et votre soutient. C'est très humblement que je me présente aujourd'hui face à vous tous, famille, amis et sujets de la forêt enchantée, vous qui m'acceptez à nouveau comme l'une des vôtres mais aussi comme votre reine, bien que le royaume soit à présent celui de Snow et David. J'ai fait de nombreuse erreurs et horreurs par le passé, des choses que personne n'oubliera mais malgré tout, vous êtes là ce soir et même si je regrette la façon dont j'ai agit, elle m'a apporté aujourd'hui tout ce qui fait de moi celle que je suis devenue. Une famille, des enfants et plus précieux encore, l'amour.  
>C'est cet amour et votre confiance qui m'a permit de faire disparaitre de mon cœur et de mon corps, toute trace de la magie noire qui était mienne depuis de bien trop nombreuses années. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste que celle de l'amour, une magie blanche qui chaque jour m'étonne et me renforce.<br>C'est cette même magie, vous le savez à présent, qui nous a permit à Emma et moi, d'obtenir de la vie le plus des cadeaux, notre fille Mary.  
>Je ne vous demanderais pas de me croire sur parole ni d'oublier du jour au lendemain vos rancœurs et autres sentiments à mon égard, mais sachez que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous prouver que je suis digne de votre confiance tout comme ( <em>elle se tourna vers Snow_) je ferais tout jour après jour, pour te prouver que ton choix de m'offrir une chance n'était pas vain et que nous pouvons renouer ces liens que j'ai brisé par le passé (_elle se tourna à nouveau vers le peuple_). Ce qui compte plus que tout pour moi aujourd'hui, est ma famille et je ferais tout pour protéger notre amour et la force de l'unité qui nous lie.  
>Ma mère avait tort, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. C'est la plus grande de toute les forces et je l'ai découvert grâce à vous tous et à jamais, je vous en serais reconnaissante. »<em>

Une larme avait coulé sur son visage, preuve de sa rédemption et de son honnêteté et le peuple put voir sans peine, l'émotion qu'avaient suscitée ces mots chez la famille royale. Regina fut surprise de sentir soudain une main dans la sienne et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, ce fut pour se trouver à côté d'une Snow émue aux larmes elle aussi et qui par ce geste et le sourire sincère qu'elle lui faisait, lui fit comprendre qu'elle la croyait et la soutenait.

_« - Regina, en ce qui nous concerne, tu n'as plus à prouver quoique ce soit. Le passé n'est plus et à présent, tu es la reine et celle qui avec notre fille et nos petits-enfants, a mis fin à la malédiction menaçant notre royaume et nos vies. Et tant que nous serons souverains de ce royaume, jamais plus tu ne seras l'Evil Queen. »_

David se leva à son tour, se plaçant auprès de sa femme et faisant face à tous.

_« - Mes amis, ce soir plusieurs victoires et réjouissances sont à fêter et l'une des plus importantes à ce jour après nos vies sauvées est simple, la méchante reine est morte, vive la reine Regina ! »_

Le peuple, sans y réfléchir, d'une unique voix reprit alors la phrase face à une reine en pleurs cette fois et leur princesse qui n'était guerre mieux.

_« - L'Evil Queen est morte, vive la reine Régina »_

**SWANQUEEN**

En venant face à tous ces gens qu'elle avait blessé, elle n'espérait qu'une confiance même minime, mais elle se retrouva face à l'acceptation de tous et plus que jamais, son cœur se réchauffa, elle qui avait changé en comprenant que le peuple ne l'aimerait jamais, redevenait elle-même grâce à leur confiance et leur amour. Elle ne put que lier sa main à celle de la sauveuse alors qu'elle se tournait vers le couple royal pour les remercier en silence, des mots prononcés.

David, voulant alléger l'atmosphère suite à de telles émotions, se décida alors à ouvrir les festivités invitant les convives à s'amuser et profiter de la soirée. Il se tourna alors vers Emma afin que cette dernière lance le bal à son tour, puisque pour cela, il lui fallait faire la première danse  
>Regina la vit donner Mary à Henry, surprise qu'elle ne la lui rende pas, mais lorsqu'après un sourire à son père, elle vit la blonde se tourner vers elle lui tendant la main, elle comprit et fut honorée de la proposition, ayant pensé que celle-ci danserait avec son père.<p>

_« -Regina, grâce à toi les traditions du royaume n'ont plus de secret pour moi alors, m'accorderais tu cette danse d'ouverture ? »_

Pour toute réponse la reine lui prit la main et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers le centre de la salle, se rapprochant sans gêne ni complexe, alors que les premières notes de musique s'élevaient.  
>Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour oublier ceux qui les entouraient à ce moment-là, plongées dans leur bulle de bonheur, elles n'étaient plus que deux, si bien que sous les yeux heureux et bienveillants de tous, elle échangèrent un doux mais véritable baiser d'amour pure et sincère. Et comme une preuve offerte de la réalité des mots prononcés, une onde de magie d'une couleur qu'ils connaissaient par les enfants du couple, se forma autour d'elles pour se propager dans la salle. Et durant un court instant, chacun put mesurer l'amour véritable, le true love qui unissait les deux femmes.<p>

Sans même que les deux femmes n'en aient eu conscience, elles avaient partagé la danse d'ouverture mais l'avaient terminé aussi seule sur la piste qu'à leur entrée ou presque.

Dans un premier temps surprit de voir la princesse ne pas accordé la première danse à son père, le peuple avait vite comprit la raison en voyant les deux femmes et plus encore en voyant la bénédiction silencieuse donnée par le prince. Mais lorsque la musique s'éleva et qu'Emma et Régina se joignirent ils ne purent faire autrement que de regarder le couple qui évoluait sous leurs yeux avec grâce, sensualité et amour. Voir ainsi leur reine avait réchauffé le cœur des habitants qui bien que déjà convaincus par les mots prononcés plus tôt, ne pouvaient tout simplement plus douter du changement au plus profond du cœur de celle-ci. Et n'osant briser ce moment, profitant du fait de voir celle trop longtemps appelée l'Evil Queen avoir enfin le droit au bonheur, elle qui avait à plusieurs reprises mit sa vie en danger pour la leur, personne ne s'était mit à danser, continuant simplement de les observer et de ressentir l'amour et la magie qui se dégageaient du couple.

C'est ainsi que lorsque la musique s'arrêta, la princesse et la reine se rendant compte de la réalité, furent légèrement gênées et dans un sourire très léger elles remontèrent auprès de leur famille, laissant les habitants prendre à leur tour possession de la piste.

**SWANQUEEN**

La soirée continua dans la joie, chacun passant du bon temps, dansant, mangeant ou se mêlant à d'autres dans de nombreuses discussions. La famille royale avait été ravie de voir que toutes les personnes comptant pour elle étaient présentes et cela leur permit de pouvoir leur parler et passer du temps sans la pression ou l'inquiétude des jours à venir.

Un peu plus tard alors que la famille était réunie à sa place, ils virent arriver face à eux Gold qui avait fini par retrouver Belle ce qui les rassura tous, après tout même si son changement ne serait certainement jamais aussi total que celui de Régina il avait prouvé qu'il n'était plus le même et que pour lui aussi le mot famille avait un sens. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il fut accueilli à leurs côtés puisqu'il avait souhaité leur parler à tous.

_« - Bonsoir Gold, soit le bienvenu, Belle, toi aussi._

_- Merci David, je suis véritablement heureux d'être là pour partager ce moment avec vous et plus encore d'assister à ta renaissance Régina._

_- Merci Rumple, toi plus que quiconque peut comprendre ce que cela représente pour moi_

_- Effectivement très chère, mais je ne suis pas venu que pour cela, je souhaitais avant tout venir vous faire des excuses pour le comportement de mon fils envers chacun d'entre vous._

_- Gold, nous ne pouvons lui pardonner…_

_- Rassures-toi Snow ce n'est pas ce que je demande, ni ne souhaite, il ne mérite aucun pardon, je ne peux même pas le lui offrir moi-même totalement. Si je suis venu et que j'ai souhaitais vous parler c'est au contraire pour dire à mon petit-fils qu'il avait parfaitement réagit et qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Henry je sais qu'il n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, à ton jeune âge de prendre la décision de bannir ton père mais saches que j'admire cela et si tu continus ainsi, tes décisions feront de toi, un jour, un roi juste et honnête._

_- Merci …grand-père, c'est ce que j'espère._

_- Sur ce, je vais vous laisser et profiter de cette soirée en compagnie de ma charmante épouse. »_

Snow se retournant vers les deux mères d'Henry fut surprise et inquiète de voir leurs larmes mais le regard tendre et fier qu'elles portaient à leur fils lui fit prendre conscience que jusque là personne n'avait expliqué les évènements liés à Neal. Elle leur raconta donc les faits, la décisions prise par Henry et la raison de celle-ci puis leur expliqua la sagesse dont il avait fait preuve en leur absence pour finir par leur avouer que David et elle avaient fait le choix de valider celui du jeune prince car celui-ci était juste. Les deux femmes furent émues d'une telle révélation et de la force mais aussi de la sagesse de leur fils et oubliant un instant leur rang et le lieu, elles le prirent dans leurs bras dans une accolade à trois comme il n'y en avait eu que trop peu au goût du jeune homme par le passé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un regard suffit entre les deux femmes pour se comprendre et s'excuser afin d'aller parler à Gold.

Elles trouvèrent le Dark one en compagnie de Belle un peu à l'écart et en profitèrent pour s'approcher d'eux, elles devaient lui expliquer les derniers évènements qui avaient eu lieu avec son fils.

_« - Rumple, il faut que tu saches que Neal ne reviendra certainement pas de si tôt, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé à la tour de la malédiction. _

_- Comment ça ? Il y était ? _

_- Oui, Neal a voulu me suivre et disons que comme tu le sais très bien, la magie a toujours un prix et le nôtre était élevé, surtout pour Régina car il a fallut invoquer notre magie la plus puissante. _

_- Notre Majesté est donc réapparue sous les traits de l'Evil Queen ? _

_- Oui c'est exact mais il était hors de question pour moi de la laisser et moins encore de la détruire. Mais c'est le moment que ton fils a choisit pour faire acte de sa présence et sous les traits de la méchante reine, Régina n'a pas pu le laisser faire, il s'est dirons-nous retrouver en très mauvaise posture et au lieu de calmer les choses, il n'a cessé de tenter de me convaincre de la tuer, qu'il était encore mon véritable amour et bien d'autre choses qui n'ont qu'augmenter la colère de l'Evil Queen. _

_- Est-ce qu'il est…_

_- Non Rumple, il aurait pu et il peut remercier Emma et mes enfants pour le fait d'être encore en vie à ce jour, tu sais de quoi j'étais capable, c'est toi qui m'a formé. _

_- Merci »_

Alors qu'Emma expliquait brièvement les faits, passants sous silence certains points dont la mention était inutiles, Régina elle, replongea dans les souvenirs de ce moment. Cet homme avait faillit être la cause de la renaissance totale de celle qu'elle avait été car elle savait qu'Emma avait eu raison, si elle avait écrasé son cœur elle n'aurait plus été en mesure de faire marche arrière.

Malgré tout il n'était pas parti aussi facilement que cela et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se souvenir de la sensation de bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment là.

* * *

><p>Elle venait de redevenir elle-même grâce à l'aide de sa famille et ils profitaient de l'instant lorsqu'elle vit Neal toujours suspendu qui les regardait à la fois apeuré et dégoûté ne voulant toujours pas croire en ce qu'il venait de voir. Alors elle s'était approchée de lui car quoi qu'il est fait elle refusait maintenant d'être responsable de sa mort, il lui fallait donc lui rendre son cœur et le libérer mais elle restait Régina Mills et elle voulait lui faire savoir sa façon de penser. Elle s'était donc approchée et le faisant elle avait pu remarquer la douleur qu'il endurait au fur et à mesure ce qui lui fit comprendre rapidement que le sort était actif vis-à-vis d'elle aussi, lui faisant véritablement chaud au cœur mais elle ne pouvait donc pas être assez proche de lui sans le tuer.<p>

Restant à une distance plus ou moins tolérable pour l'homme face à elle, elle lui avait alors dit qu'il avait de la chance qu'elle ait réellement changé car cela lui évitait la mort. Cependant elle prit un malin plaisir à lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre son cœur puisqu'elle le tuerait si elle avançait jusqu'à lui, ce qu'elle se refusait à faire.

Elle avait ensuite entendu Henry prendre la parole remarquant seulement à ce moment là que sa famille était à ses côtés. Les mots d'Henry furent durs mais justes, il avait exprimé le fait que ce n'était que juste retour des choses pour avoir tenté d'aller à l'encontre de la décision prise à son égard et qu'en plus d'être banni, il devrait à présent faire sans l'organe.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Emma de lui faire remarquer qu'à force de vouloir être une famille quel qu'en soit le prix ou la volonté des autres, il se retrouvait à présent sans rien ni personne là où elle, elle avait enfin sa fin heureuse et le véritable amour ce qui sans son cœur ne lui serait plus jamais possible.

Régina allait agir mais n'en eut pas le temps, Mary ne parlant pas mais ayant certainement voulu trouver un moyen de montrer qu'elle soutenait sa famille, fit un geste de la main qui le délivra des racines mais elle le laissa s'effondrer sur le sol sans ménagement alors que Régina dit apparaître dans sa main un coffret renfermant maintenant l'organe pour éviter qu'il ne tente de s'en emparer.

C'est alors que Régina avait faillit perdre patience en le voyant la regarder avec dégoût et colère avant de poser son regard sur Emma alors qu'il se montrait près à reprendre la parole.

Régina lui avait donc intimé d'ordre de se taire pour ne pas aggraver la situation mais il n'eut que faire des paroles de la reine et voulu continuer sur sa lancée. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot elle leva la main espérant que les autres ne lui en voudraient pas.

Mais le lien les unissant était tel qu'à cet instant précis ce ne fut pas une mais quatre mains qui se levèrent et leurs magies fusionnèrent envoyant le jeune homme très loin avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait et cette fois lorsqu'il se releva définitivement ce fut pour disparaitre de leur vue sans même prendre le temps de se retourner.

**SWANQUEEN**

Régina fut ramené à la réalité par la main de sa compagne se glissant dans la sienne ce qui lui permit de prendre conscience que Rumple s'adressait à elle.

_« - Régina, je me suis beaucoup servit de toi par le passé mais aujourd'hui j'ai une dette envers toi car il aurait été légitime que tu lui ôtes la vie. Mais tu as fais le bon choix, sans cœur il ne sera plus un danger pour vous et il aura la punition qu'il mérite. _

_- Gardes ton service pour toi Rumple, je ne passe plus de marché et moins encore avec la famille. Nous avons fait ce qui devait être fait et aujourd'hui c'est la seule chose qui importe, ma famille est réunie et heureuse, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »_

Après ces derniers mots et des sourires échangés les deux couples se séparèrent, tout avait été dit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors dites moi tout ! Ça vous a plut? <strong>

**Alors c'est le moment où jamais de vous manifester si vous avez une question ou une envie particulière pour la fin de cette fic car contrairement à jusqu'à maintenant plus rien n'est écrit par avance je peux donc faire les changements que je veux et surtout peut-être y intégrer des choses qui vous ferez plaisir, donc à vos claviers !**

**A dans 15 jours !**


	46. Chapter 45

_**Et voilà, nous y sommes, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui m'aura permise de passer presque une année avec vous.**_

_**Il ne restera derrière cela que l'épilogue et je vous dirais au-revoir.**_

_**Je ne vais pas dès aujourd'hui m'attarder sur ce que cela me fait d'arriver au terme de cette fic, je vous réserve ça pour l'épilogue !**_

_**Je vais me permettre ici de remercier les guest qui se sont manifestés face au précédent chapitre pour les remercier chaleureusement de leurs commentaires puisque je ne peux pas le faire en mp.**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse lire ce qui suit en espérant que cela vous plaira, on se retrouve plus bas (beaucoup plus bas, j'ai jamais fait aussi long !),**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 45: une journée de souvenirs<strong>

Huit mois s'étaient écoulés plutôt paisiblement depuis la destruction de la dernière malédiction malgré quelques interventions obligatoires d'Emma et Regina lorsque par ci par-là, certains tentaient de jouer avec la magie, déclenchant souvent des réactions en chaîne mais heureusement rien qu'elles n'avaient pu réparer.

Les deux femmes étaient heureuses, vivant depuis 6 mois au château de Regina avec leurs deux enfants et passant malgré tout encore beaucoup de temps au château royal que ce soit en visite ou pour des réunions et événements pour lesquels leur présence était devenue indissociable de celle du couple Charmant.

Mais en ce jour c'était le château des deux femmes qui était ouvert à tous et ou de nombreux vas et vient avaient vu le jour depuis presque une semaine. Mais cette fois même Regina ne s'en trouvait pas importunée.

Alors que la reine était dans sa chambre à regarder quelques photos elle laissa entrer Snow qui venait de frapper à sa porte. S'approchant pour lui dire bonjour, Snow vit ce que Regina tenait dans ses mains et elle sourit, nostalgique et heureuse de tous ces moments heureux qu'ils avaient eu depuis ces huit mois car en ce peu de temps il s'en était passé des choses.

Soudain Regina eu un regard interrogateur alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la pièce du regard.

_- Snow, où est Daniel? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé à David?_

_- Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je tiens à ce que mon fils reste en bonne santé, une fois ça m'a suffit, il est avec son parrain._

Regina sourit à ce terme car même si depuis deux mois Henry était effectivement devenu le parrain de Daniel cela lui faisait toujours autant plaisir et plus encore lorsqu'elle se rappelait de la tête du jeune homme et de l'explosion de joie qu'il avait eu lorsque Snow et David le lui avait demandé. En fait il avait eu la même réaction qu'elle en se voyant offert la place de marraine même si elle était restée bien plus discrète sur ses émotions.

* * *

><p>Deux mois plus tôt lorsque le jeune prince était né, Snow avait voulu s'entretenir avec elle, David lui-même avait été prié de sortir sans savoir pourquoi. C'est alors que peu assurée elle lui avait demandé l'autorisation de donner à son fils le nom de l'homme qu'elle avait longtemps pensé être son véritable amour et qu'elle avait aimé comme tel. Régina avait été émue aux larmes par cette demande et l'avait accepté comme une dernière pierre venant ressouder définitivement les liens de famille entre elles.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle sourit également aux paroles de Snow en ce qui concernait son mari, se rappelant de ce moment où David était arrivé auprès d'elle et Emma leur demandant de l'aider, pensant avoir blessé son fils car celui-ci ne cessait de pleurer et il souffrait sans que le jeune papa ne sache pourquoi. Pendant qu'elle prenait son filleul pour voir ce qui lui arrivé la blonde avait interrogé son père sur sa raison de croire qu'il était responsable et David avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il avait oublié l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans l'écurie lorsqu'il était sorti pour faire se dégourdir les chevaux et qu'il s'était rendu compte de cela après une petite vingtaine de minutes et lorsqu'il était revenu le plus vite possible, il l'avait trouvé en pleurs et rouge.<p>

Ce jour-là il n'y avait rien de grave Daniel avait tout simplement des coliques mais sur la demande de Snow elles n'avaient rien dit pendant quelques jours laissant le père se sentir responsable.

Régina revint à l'instant présent, en entendant Snow prendre la parole, l'appelant pour la sortir de ses songes.

_- « Excuses-moi, je me rappelais ce fameux jour, pauvre David nous n'avons pas été tendres avec lui._

_- Peut-être mais il le méritait et au-moins depuis je peux t'assurer qu'il ne se passe pas cinq minutes sans qu'il ne vérifie la présence de Daniel à ses côtés. Mais aujourd'hui il a la tête ailleurs et comme il est occupé à finir quelques détails dans la préparation je préfère que mon fils reste en sécurité auprès du vôtre._

_- Je pense que c'est une bonne décision effectivement_

_- Bon à présent je pense qu'il serait temps de t'activer un peu, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard quand même…_

_- Oh non ! Je laisse volontiers ce plaisir à ta fille…_

_- Bien que ce soit une habitude chez elle je pense qu'aujourd'hui sera l'exception crois-moi._

_- Je l'espère ou elle risque de s'en souvenir elle aussi, tu peux me croire._

Elles échangèrent un sourire entendu alors que Régina se levait de son lit pour se diriger vers sa coiffeuse pour se préparer. Environ trois quart d'heure plus tard après qu'elle se soit maquillée puis coiffée avec l'aide de Snow qui l'avait aidé à parsemer ses cheveux de fleurs et de perles, elle trouva le résultat parfait.

_- C'est superbe Régina, tu vas être magnifique_

_- Merci mais attendons de voir le résultat final_

Elle se leva alors et se dirigea derrière le grand paravent afin de se changer. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour elle mais malgré tout c'était tout comme dans son cœur car celle fois elle le souhaité vraiment, c'était elle qui en avait fait le choix sans que personne ne le lui impose.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle ressortie pour se présenter aux yeux de Snow celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.<p>

_- Tu es magnifique et Majestueuse Régina._

Une légère teinte rosée prit place sur les joues de la Reine alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le grand miroir.

* * *

><p>Quelques chambres plus loin l'ambiance était bien moins douce et sereine.<p>

_- Ruby, aides-moi, tu es ma marraine non ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit à une bonne fée ça résoudrait mon problème_

_- Je ferais comme si je n'ai rien entendu et calmes-toi bon sang, comment veux-tu que je fasse quoi que ce soit si tu ne cesses de bouger dans tous les sens._

Depuis une heure Ruby tentait d'aider la jeune femme à se coiffer mais rien ne convenait ni ne trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

Elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire et plus le temps passait, plus elle s'agitait rendant le travail de la louve quasiment impossible et inutile. Pourtant la coiffure prévue depuis quelques temps maintenant était parfaite et mettait en valeur son visage mais au moment de se regarder elle l'avait trouvé trop simple.

_« - Tu ne comprends pas, je sais que Régina va être à couper le souffle et pour une fois, juste pour aujourd'hui j'aimerais être à sa hauteur._

_- Emma, tu es tout aussi magnifique qu'elle mais tu dois avant tout être et rester celle qu'elle aime, même aujourd'hui/_

_- Je veux qu'elle soit surprise et fière autant que je le suis_

_- Et c'est le cas, crois-moi. Je suis certaine qu'elle pense la même chose que toi en ce moment._

_- tu crois ?_

_- J'en suis certaine _(Ruby lui fit un tendre sourire)_ mais en attendant si tu veux être à l'heure, il va nous falloir de l'aide car on a prit bien trop de retard. C'est donc le moment de faire appel à un peu de magie_

_- Ruby, je ne suis pas sûre, vu mon stress ma magie risque de faire des siennes_

_- Je ne parlais pas de toi, tu voulais une bonne fée, c'est le moment…Tink ! On a besoin de toi._

_La fée apparue quasiment instantanément à leurs côtés les faisant sursauter légèrement._

_- Waouh…c'est bien la première fois que je n'ai pas à t'appeler plusieurs fois, tu nous espionnais ou quoi ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Disons juste que je n'étais pas loin et que peut-être j'étais concentrée sur un possible appel_

_- Merci Tink, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide là !_

_- Pas de soucis, Ruby quelle coiffure devait-être faite ?_

Ruby lui décrivit la coiffure choisie à la base par Emma et la fée fit un geste de la main avant que la blonde ne se retourne pour admirer le résultat. Emma remercia la fée puis se tourna vers la louve.

_- Je suis désolée Ruby, tu avais raison, c'est parfait_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que le stress peut faire des ravages, surtout sur toi !_

_- Oui…j'ai pas l'habitude et puis aujourd'hui c'est pire._

_- Tu m'en diras tant, bon allez le reste maintenant… Tink tu penses pouvoir gérer aussi le maquillage car le temps passe vite là_

_- Bien sûr, avec plaisir…si vous me laissez rester pour voir le résultat final !_

Emma sourit en secouant la tête, amusée par la fée mais sachant également que cette dernière voulait vraiment participer

_- Je pense que tu l'auras bien mérité, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Humm je ne sais pas…faut voir le résultat d'abord._

**SWANQUEEN**

La fée eu un grand sourire en voyant celui qui se dessinait sur le visage de ses amies et un geste plus tard Emma se retrouva coiffée et maquillée mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, se sentant belle pour la première fois.

_- Merci les filles…c'est superbe_

_- Non, c'est toi qui l'es Emma, allez va passer ta robe qu'on puisse admirer le résultat._

Emma passa à son tour derrière un grand paravent se disant au passage que les goûts de sa compagne en matière de décoration étaient non seulement très bons mais aussi très utiles.

Après s'être battue un peu avec le vêtement n'était toujours pas habituée au tenue du Royaume, cette robe lui paraissait encore plus difficile, elle sortie et se retrouva face à ses deux amies, peu rassurée. Mais lorsqu'elle vit leurs sourires et l'humidité prendre place dans leurs yeux elle se rassura et se dirigea vers son miroir.

_- Waouh… c'est…c'est moi ?_

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire face à la réaction de la jeune femme.

_- Oui, c'est toi et…tu es sublime_

_- Ruby a raison, tu es magnifique Emma_

* * *

><p>Dans les jardins du château quelques personnes s'occupaient des derniers détails à mettre en place pour cette grande journée pendant qu'Henry un peu plus en retrait regardait la scène, un magnifique sourire sur le visage tout en surveillant sa sœur et son filleul. Il était heureux, il vivait une journée qui promettait d'être un véritable rêve, en tout cas c'était le sien qui se réalisait enfin et qu'il avait depuis de longues années maintenant.<p>

En regardant sa sœur il ressentit son bonheur, la petite fille qui avait à présent un an et demi passé et qui ne parlait pas encore pouvait malgré tout communiquer avec lui grâce au lien si particulier qui les unissait.

Le jeune prince regardait tout autour de lui, les jardins avaient un air enchanté, ils étaient décorés sobrement mais avec goûts et soin à l'image de sa maman brune qui en avait prit la charge même si il savait qu'elle n'avait prit aucune décision sans en parler à son autre mère.

Il vit son grand-père s'activer à installer les dernières chaises sachant que les invités ne tarderaient pas à arriver et qu'ils seraient à coup sûr très nombreux.

Henry se décida alors à aller rejoindre Granny à qui il devait confier les deux enfants pour lui-même allé s'habiller de sa plus belle tenue de Prince.

* * *

><p>Regina et Snow étaient toujours dans la chambre de la reine se remémorant quelques souvenirs passés, heureux ou drôles, rien ne devant venir ternir l'instant.<p>

Soudain Snow se dirigea vers son sac et revint vers Régina avec un écrin que la reine ne put que reconnaitre pour l'avoir vu longtemps dans la chambre de cette dernière lorsqu'elle était enfant.

_- Régina, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu as demandé notre accord pour ce jour ?_

Régina sourit, bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait, comment oublier ce jour, ce bal, ce moment où elle s'était sentie, plus nerveuse que jamais et où sa vie avait à jamais changé. Alors qu'elle plongeait à nouveau dans sa mémoire, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

_- Snow, j'ai été une horrible et pitoyable belle-mère à ton égard mais accepterais-tu de me laisser une chance d'être à l'inverse une belle-fille honnête et…charmante ?_

_- Qu…quoi ? Tu veux dire…_

_- Oui, David, Snow, offririez-vous officiellement votre confiance en m'accordant la main de votre fille._

_- Régina, il y a longtemps que Blanche et moi t'avons rendu notre confiance et il semble plus que légitime d'accéder à ta requête._

_- Oh Régina…oui, oui je veux échanger les rôles, vous allez enfin être une vrai famille…Emma, toi et les enfants._

Ce jour-là Régina avait sourit et versé une larme en se rendant compte que le couple face à elle n'avait même pas hésité une seconde ni même cherché à se concerter pour lui répondre. Pourtant le lieu était loin d'être le mieux choisit, tout comme le moment mais elle ne l'avait pas prévu et avait simplement fait les choses comme elles venaient.

Elle ne savait toujours pas aujourd'hui ce qui l'avait poussé à agir à ce moment précis, la discussion un peu plus tôt sur le protocole royal et le fait que sa future belle-mère lui avait fait part de sa connaissance de leur volonté de rentrer à son château ou peut-être étais-ce le geste d'Emma d'avoir aux yeux de tous officialisé les choses en partageant la danse d'ouverture avec elle, ou peut-être encore la jalousie ressentie en voyant Emma sourire à des personnes qui elle le savait souhaité être le choix de la princesse. Mais quoi qu'il en soit et sans chercher à comprendre, elle avait suivi le protocole et demandé la main de la femme qu'elle aimait, de la mère de ses enfants.

Suite à cela tout avait été très vite, trop vite peut-être mais elle s'en fichait, pour la première fois elle avait laissé d'autres dicter ses actes. Lorsqu'avant de s'installer pour le repas Snow avait prit la parole annonçant deux grandes nouvelles qui seraient un nouveau point de départ heureux après les drames et les temps de peur, elle avait su qu'elle allait entrer en piste bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait.

Tous avaient été surpris de la première nouvelle, Blanche ayant fait l'annonce officielle de son état de grossesse ce qui offrirait bientôt un héritier de plus à la famille. Bien entendu les réactions de joie s'étaient manifestées de suite puis elle avait fait revenir le silence pour annoncer que de plus le couple Royal était heureux d'offrir leur bénédiction à la demande que Régina leur avait faite plus tôt. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Régina comprit que rien ne pouvait la faire reculer puisqu'elle se vit se lever pour les remercier et se diriger ensuite vers Emma, le tout, sans la moindre hésitation.

**SWANQUEEN**

Emma l'avait regardé s'approcher sans comprendre ou plus exactement n'osant croire ce que les paroles de ses parents et le regard de la brune lui soufflaient. Quant à la reine elle ne voyait plus que la princesse, oubliant les autres, le lieu et les circonstances, c'était leur moment et elle ne voulait pas se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit, il devait être parfait, Emma méritait qu'il le soit.

Une fois à la hauteur de son amante, Régina lui prit les mains pour se placer face à elle, comme si elles pouvaient se retrouver dans une bulle, leur bulle magique rien qu'à elles.

Du coin de l'œil elle avait vu son fils se rapprocher avec sa sœur, il avait comprit et il voulait être aux premières loges pour la déclaration de sa mère ce qui la fit légèrement sourire.

Une fois face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, Régina se lança, c'était à la fois la chose la plus difficile et en même temps la plus simple qu'elle n'a jamais eu à faire de toute sa vie mais elle allait le faire et bien le faire. Alors elle se baissa tout d'abord devant son amante dans une révérence parfaite puis elle releva la tête et encra leurs regards avant de prendre la parole d'une voix fragile même si elle tentait de la clarifier et de l'assurer.

_- Emma, je sais que notre passé n'est pas des plus simples ni des plus tendres, nous avons toutes deux eu du mal à comprendre qu'entre nous ce n'était pas de la haine, de la colère mais bien un sentiment plus fort et puissant. Tu es celle qui m'a offert une chance, celle qui a crut en moi et qui a fait de moi ce que je suis et jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier pour cela. Mais bien que les malédictions ne soient jamais souhaitables, elles nous ont toujours permis de nous rapprocher que ce soit par la magie ou par le cœur. Dans l'avant dernière nous avons sans le savoir ni le cherché, conçu un enfant ensemble et pour la dernière, elle sera toujours pour moi celle qui m'a apporté le bonheur et l'amour._

J_e sais que cela est rapide même si en vérité tu es entrée dans mon cœur il y a déjà de longues années sans que je n'en ai conscience réellement mais ce que je sais aujourd'hui c'est que je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête. Tu es ce que j'ai toujours attendu, espéré, voulu, le grand amour, l'amour véritable, mon amour véritable et je ne veux plus vivre ne serait-ce que une heure sans savoir que je suis aussi le tien, sans savoir que nous sommes unies._

_Alors Emma, princesse Charming, future Reine de la forêt enchantée, accepterais-tu de faire de celle que l'on surnommée il y a peu encore la méchante reine, la plus heureuse et amoureuse des femmes en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?_

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, les mots prononcés étaient les plus doux, tendre et beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu, elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, elle n'osait y croire, laissant simplement les larmes couler sur son visage. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Régina porter sa main à la poche de sa robe pour en sortir un écrin, elle su que tout était vrai et non le fruit de son imagination, elle su que son bonheur était là à porter de main ou de doigts pour être plus précise.

Elle fixa incrédule et émerveillée la bague qui se trouvait dans l'écrin qui ne pouvait être que du fait pour l'occasion puisque l'anneau était serti finement de pierre d'ambre et d'émeraude rappelant leurs yeux et deux seaux s'y trouvaient en minuscule sur chaque côté des pierres, de l'un un cygne et de l'autre une couronne.

Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ayant du mal ne serait-ce qu'à ne pas oublier de respirer alors elle tendit simplement la main à la brune qui vint y glisser l'anneau et c'est alors que l'électrochoc se fit lorsque leurs deux magies réagirent à l'unisson. Soudain elle enlaça les doigts de Régina aux siens et la fixant droit dans les yeux lui répondit par un magnifique « oui » qu'elle ne pu faire autrement que de répéter par la suite à plusieurs reprises sous le sourire et les larmes de la belle brune qui l'espace d'un moment avait douté malgré tout.

**SWANQUEEN**

Snow avait laissé un peu de temps à Régina comprenant parfaitement dans quel souvenir son esprit l'avait entraîné, après tout c'est elle qui venait d'en parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, d'une main posée sur son épaule elle fit revenir la brune à elle avant de prendre la parole alors qu'elle lui tendait l'écrin de velours.

_- Régina, en ce jour si particulier je pense que je n'ai rien qui serait plus adapté que cela elle a toujours compté pour moi, tu le sais et j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes de la porter._

_- Snow je ne peux pas c'est la tienne et j'ai bien trop longtemps fait en sorte qu'elle ne le soit pas en me l'appropriant._

_- Justement, aujourd'hui il n'y a ni vol ni imposture, je te la prête par volonté avec tout ce qu'elle représente pour notre royaume et pour moi. Tu vas t'unir à ma fille, tu es à présent ma belle-fille il est donc normal qu'elle te revienne et je sais que tu la porteras fièrement et qu'elle sera magnifique sur toi. Alors s'il te plait, prends la et porte là aujourd'hui._

_- C'est ta fille qui devrais la porter, pas moi, justement parce que je sais ce qu'elle représente à tes yeux et aux yeux de tous. Tu l'as tient de ta mère elle est un bijou de famille, une couronne qui t'as été offerte pour ton anniversaire, pour faire de toi la princesse du royaume, tout ce que je t'ai volé en te bannissant d'ici._

_- C'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est un bijou de famille mais tu fais parti de cette famille depuis bien longtemps, tu m'as élevé avant de te perdre dans la vengeance et aujourd'hui tu as réuni notre famille et tu en es un membre important. Tu connais la tradition, Emma aurait du avoir la sienne il y a longtemps et quel plus beau jour pour lui offrir que celui où elle se lie à toi, à l'amour. Elle va avoir la sienne aujourd'hui, c'est un cadeau de son père et moi pour ce jour mais je veux que celle-ci soit portée et je voudrais vraiment que ce soit par toi._

_- Je…_

_- S'il te plait Régina, il est temps d'oublier le passé, de l'enfermer à jamais, tu fais partie de notre famille, tu es ma famille, la seule qu'il me reste hormis celle que je me suis par la suite crée alors accepte là._

_- Tu es également la seule famille qu'il me reste à ce jour à part celle que j'ai formé par la suite avec Henry et celle qui sera mienne dans quelques heures. Merci Snow, ce sera un honneur de la porter._

Snow tendit alors la couronne à la reine qui l'ajusta sur sa coiffe avec une émotion nouvelle, celle d'une première fois. Elle en avait porté des couronnes mais jamais elle ne les avait obtenue de manière légitime et quand le cas s'était présenté le jour de son mariage avec le père de Snow elle ne le souhaitait pas, son cœur battant pour un autre alors aujourd'hui pour la première fois elle en portait une en prenant conscience du poids de celle-ci et des obligations qui allaient avec.

En voyant le résultat elle sourit à Snow, effectivement elle était fière de la porter et elle trouvait le résultat magnifique.

Elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de se souvenir que le jour ou Snow l'avait porté pour la première fois était le jour ou par la faute de sa mère, elle enterrait la sienne. Snow qui remarqua le changement comprit rapidement à quoi pouvait penser la reine alors elle lui rappela qu'il était l'heure et qu'il fallait qu'elles y aillent et lui glissa une dernière fois que le passé n'avait plus sa place aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Emma et Régina n'avaient pas eu le droit de se voir, elles avaient été chacune amené dans deux pièces annexes qui avaient un accès au jardin leur permettant de s'y rendre en tant voulu sans se croiser.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Henry venait rejoindre sa mère adoptive pour l'amener jusqu'à l'hôtel il lui offrit un lys blanc à glisser dans le bouquet qui était le sien, lui expliquant qu'il avait fait de même avec sa mère voulant qu'elles aient une chose identique avec elles et qui viendrait de lui. Elle avait été émue se rendant compte que la journée serait émotionnellement très forte pour elle, lui avait fait un câlin puis ils discutèrent, le jeune garçon tentant de calmer et rassurer sa mère dont le degré de stress augmentait avec les minutes qui passaient.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans la seconde pièce Emma n'en menait pas plus large et elle fut ravie de voir entrer ses parents se rendant compte qu'en ce jour si particulier elle était heureuse qu'ils soient présents pour elle. Lorsqu'elle vit dans les mains de son père un cadeau elle sourit lui disant que ce n'était pas encore l'heure et qu'il aurait du le poser avec les autres. Mais Snow et David lui expliquèrent qu'il n'était pas pour le couple mais bien pour elle et qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour le lui offrir alors elle le prit et l'ouvrit délicatement curieuse du soudain sérieux de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle ne pu s'empêcher de rester ébahi devant l'objet, une couronne, bien sûr elle savait qu'en tant que princesse elle aurait du en porter une à certaines occasion bien avant mais tous avaient comprit que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et qu'elle n'y était pas prête. Et pourtant elle en avait une devant elle, une magnifique, fine et discrète faite exclusivement pour elle et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.<p>

Snow le remarquant prit la couronne dans son écrin et tout en expliquant à Emma que selon leurs traditions elle aurait du l'avoir pour son anniversaire il y a de cela bien longtemps, ils avaient voulu réparer ce manque et qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur jour qu'aujourd'hui pour le faire. Pour eux la couronne est le signe de la sagesse, d'une vie mise au service du Royaume, de décisions réfléchies et bien d'autres choses et qu'en ce jour, elle accédait à tout cela.

Emma vit alors sa mère la mettre devant le miroir qui ornait un coin de la pièce puis la vit passer derrière elle pour lui mettre la couronne sur la tête l'adaptant à la coiffure de sa fille pour que celle-ci tienne. Bizarrement ce qui quelques secondes avant lui paraissait étrange ne le fut plus une fois qu'elle l'a vit posée à sa place. Elle se trouva magnifique avec prenant conscience de ce qu'elle représentait et comprenant qu'en ce jour, en devenant la femme de la reine elle prenait réellement sa place au sein de cette famille et du Royaume alors une larme unique glissa sur son visage alors qu'elle prit ses parents dans ses bras pour les remercier.

* * *

><p>La musique venait de commencer à s'élever dans les airs, annonçant à tous que c'était le grand moment alors tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Régina au bras de son fils qui était tout simplement magnifique. Ils avancèrent lentement le long de l'allée pendant que chacun pouvait se rendre compte du stress mais aussi du bonheur de la brune ainsi que de la fierté de son fils qui marchait la tête droite, le sourire aux lèvres dans son habit princier le plus beau. Depuis son arrivée dans la forêt enchantée le jeune garçon avait bien changé pour laisser place à un jeune homme très beau, fier et un véritable prince qui avait réussi à gagner le cœur de tous les habitants de ce royaume qui aujourd'hui était le sien. Depuis la fin de la malédiction il avait apprit avec l'aide de ses deux mères, de son grand-père et de sa sœur à maîtriser sa magie et à l'utiliser de manière réfléchie et responsable, tout en apprenant en parallèle ce que l'on attendait de lui en fonction de son rang et il avait réussit à prouver qu'il en était plus que digne.<p>

Régina à son bras était fière elle n'aurait voulu personne d'autre pour l'amener à l'autel, son fils était la personne pour qui elle avait eu envie de changer dès qu'elle l'avait eu, pour qui elle avait voulu être meilleure avant même de rencontrer celle qui allait changer sa vie. Elle était heureuse et comprit à ce moment que plus jamais elle ne voulait autre chose que sa famille et leur amour, Snow avait raison, le passé s'enterrait aujourd'hui et elle devait l'oublier, le mettre définitivement au fin fond de sa mémoire, elle était de cette famille et reconnue dans le royaume comme une reine à présent apprécié pour ce qu'elle était et non plus par la crainte. A ce moment là elle sentie sa magie interagir avec celle de son fils, elle était là où elle devait être et ce sentiment la fit se sentir mieux que jamais.

Une fois l'allée remontée Henry l'embrassa avant de se reculer un peu reprenant au passage sa petite sœur des bras de sa grand-mère, sa place étant avec lui aux côtés de leurs mères.

Régina ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, depuis son entrée elle était dans une bulle, sa bulle de bonheur rien qu'à elle, ma seule chose qu'elle attendait était l'arrivée de sa future femme. Ce terme la faisait sourire à chaque fois et lui réchauffait le cœur également, jamais elle n'avait pensé prononcer ces mots et encore moins à l'encontre de la sauveuse et pourtant c'était le cas et dans moins d'une heure elle pourrait enfin retirer le « future » dont elle rêvait de se débarrasser depuis quelques temps déjà.

Elle fut ramenée à l'instant présent lorsque la musique changea, reprenant l'air de son arrivée alors seulement elle leva les yeux remarquant alors les sourires qui lui étaient adressés et comme tout le monde elle tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir la princesse au bras de son père.

**SWANQUEEN**

Emma était littéralement morte de trouille n'osant pas ouvrir la porte devant elle qui l'amènerait face au peuple et à celle pour qui elle était là ce jour. Pourtant elle voulait plus que tout s'unir à la brune et n'avait pas hésité à lui dire oui le jour où elle le lui avait demandé même si cela ne faisait alors que quelques jours qu'elles étaient réellement ensemble. Mais là tout de suite elle n'était plus maître de son corps, pétrifiée par le moment qu'elle allait vivre ayant conscience qu'il s'agissait de l'acte le plus important de sa vie et le plus beau alors elle n'avait plus confiance en elle. Elle l'avait tant attendu après avoir cru durant des années que cela ne lui arriverait jamais que maintenant elle avait peur de tout foirer, les pires scénarios lui venant. Et si elle tombait ou allait trop vite, se trompait dans ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire ou pire que tout, et si Régina se rendait compte au final que c'était trop rapide ou qu'elle changeait d'avis en comprenant qu'elle ne serait jamais à sa hauteur, que jamais elle ne pourrait devenir aussi charismatique qu'elle, qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi droite et sûre d'elle que la brune ne l'était.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, perdre Régina serait comme perdre la vie, son âme, tout ce qu'elle avait et était.

* * *

><p>Régina attendait la blonde qui devait apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre et l'impatience la gagnait de plus en plus devenant visible sur son visage et dans ses gestes. Pourtant alors qu'elle pensait voir la porte s'ouvrir elle fut soudain envahi d'une panique totale mais cela ne pouvait pas venir d'elle car bien que tendue et stressée elle n'était pas paniquée par le fait d'épouser Emma.<p>

Au moment où elle sentit sa magie réagir et ou elle ressenti le trouble dans celle de sa future femme elle comprit que ce n'était pas ses émotions mais bien celle de la blonde. Elle aurait voulu courir vers elle, la rassurer, l'aider mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire alors elle se concentra car si Emma avait pu lui transmettre ses émotions elle devait pouvoir faire de même. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle et le plus de réconfort possible, de force pour faire face à ce moment qui avait l'air de l'effrayer.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle commença elle-même à être envahit par le doute et par la peur, elle était déjà passé par là mais pas Emma et elle n'avait pas cherché à creuser plus que l'air heureux qu'affichait son amie. Et si cela n'était que façade, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ou si elle changeait d'avis, Régina ne pouvait plus retenir le flot de questions qui se déversait dans son esprit.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, pas le temps d'en mesurer l'ampleur, le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant lui fit lever les yeux, priant malgré tout pour y voir son amour.

* * *

><p>Emma en pleine crise de doute était perdue, son père à ses côtés tentait de la rassurer après avoir vu ses tremblements mais rien n'y faisait. C'est alors qu'elle l'avait senti, la magie de Régina venait calmer et canaliser la sienne et plus que tout c'est l'amour de la jeune femme qui la calma enfin.<p>

Elle se laissa bercer quelques minutes par ce sentiment qui vint apaiser ses craintes et ses peurs lui rappelant que quoi qu'elle fasse ou pense la seule avec qui elle voulait être, la seule à pouvoir la calmer et l'aimer suffisamment pour qu'elle se sente enfin chez elle était la brune qui se trouvait derrière la porte à l'attendre. Alors elle souffla un grand coup se redressa et avec un sourire tendit le bras à son père qui fut heureux de le prendre.

* * *

><p>Régina ne put se faire qu'une remarque à ce moment là, jamais la blonde n'avait porté aussi bien son titre car elle était majestueuse à cet instant, la plus belle princesse qu'il lui eut été donné de rencontrer et elle allait devenir officiellement la sienne.<p>

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux femmes au moment même où leurs regards se croisèrent et où elles purent enfin poser les yeux sur l'autre, se découvrir ce qu'elles avaient eu interdiction de faire jusque là.

Après quelques secondes d'arrêt une fois la porte passée, David fit un léger mouvement de bras pour encourager sa fille à avancer le long de l'allée afin de pouvoir rejoindre la brune. Comme les autres il avait vu le regard des deux femmes et savait qu'elles étaient dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elles et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de le comprendre comme le reste des personnes présentes.

Laissant son regard passer de l'une à l'autre il ne pu que les admirer et être fier du couple que formait sa fille et sa belle-fille, elles étaient magnifiques.

Régina avait retrouvé toute la beauté de ses tenues majestueuses d'antan mais cette fois dans la plus belle de toutes, elle était magnifique et radieuse, à ce moment plus que jamais le titre de Reine lui allait à merveille. Quant à sa fille pour la première réelle fois elle portait son titre de princesse dans tous les sens du terme, elle était elle aussi magnifique dans sa robe et il ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer en la guidant jusqu'à l'autel.

**SWANQUEEN**

Henry ne savait plus où ni qui regarder tant il était fasciné par ses deux mères. En amenant Régina à l'autel il avait eu le loisir de la regarder et d'admirer celle qui l'avait adopté bien des années auparavant et il n'avait pu que sourire sincèrement en prenant conscience du chemin qu'elle avait fait, de la rédemption à présent totale de sa mère. Au-delà d'être sublime dans cette tenue blanche, il savait qu'à présent son cœur n'était plus que rouge et battait au rythme de l'amour, c'était une femme heureuse et épanouie qu'il avait à son bras et il en était le plus heureux car quoi qu'il se soit passé, quelles que soient les épreuves traversées et les disputes qui avaient pu éclater, dans son cœur elle était et était toujours restée sa maman et il n'avait jamais pu cesser de l'aimer même si il avait pu montrer le contraire parfois.

Maintenant il regardait s'avancer son autre mère, celle qu'il était allé chercher après qu'elle l'ait abandonné des années plus tôt, voulant la connaître et surtout persuadé qu'elle pourrait les aider tous même si jamais au grand jamais il n'avait pensé se retrouver un jour au milieu de la forêt enchantée ni même dans aucun des lieux où il avait eu la chance ou parfois le malheur de passer. Elle aussi avait changé, elle était toujours aussi forte mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus la femme perdue qu'il avait ramenée, celle qui vivait avec le poids de son propre abandon. En lui permettant de redevenir une mère il lui avait rendu toute une famille, des parents avec une histoire particulière, un beau-père jusque là inconnu et pourtant si connu d'un autre temps et autre royaume. Aujourd'hui elle avait une vie, une histoire, un passé, des amis et plus que tout, un futur.

Il vit le regard échangé, les larmes retenues mais humidifiant leurs yeux, il vit le sourire qui s'accrocha à leurs lèvres et plus que tout il ressenti l'amour qu'elle se portait, l'amour qui faisait ce qu'elles étaient et ce que leur famille était. Il serra un peu plus sa sœur dans ses bras remarquant qu'elle aussi avait les yeux rivés sur leurs mères qui à présent se tenaient côtes à côtes alors que David prenait sa place.

Il trouva l'instant magique, ses mères étaient magnifiques, heureuses et rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment car tout avait été prévu pour cela. Pendant que les deux femmes se mettaient en place, il détacha son regard un instant pour regarder la foule plus nombreuse encore que ce qu'il n'avait pensé et pu remarquer que presque tous les visages étaient souriants, tendres et que pour beaucoup les yeux commençaient déjà à s'humidifier.

Entendant le prêtre prendre la parole il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux femmes, ne voulant rien perdre de ce moment qu'il avait espéré et rêvé si souvent et depuis si longtemps, alors même que pour tout le monde ses mères n'étaient qu'ennemies. Mais il avait vu, il les connaissait et depuis toujours il avait comprit que derrière cette haine feinte il y avait autre chose de bien plus fort mais encore bien plus douloureux et gênant à l'époque.

* * *

><p>Le silence était total alors que les paroles du prêtre étaient prononcées assez fortement pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre mais comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, le temps même sembla s'arrêter, les oiseaux cessèrent de chanter et le vent de souffler lorsque ce fut au tour des deux femmes de prendre la parole pour échanger leurs vœux. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait hâte de les entendre car bien qu'il est voulu savoir, personne n'avait eu accès à leurs écrits, pas même lui. Elles avaient décidé de les faire seule et de ne les montrer à personnes ce qui l'avait un peu étonné de sa maman blonde qui n'avait jamais été très amie avec les mots et qui prenait toujours un avis lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important mais là elle ne l'avait pas fait.<p>

Régina ayant été à l'origine de la demande de mariage, fut celle qui parla la première et les premiers mots furent prononcés d'une voix tremblante et émue qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

_- Mon amour, j'aurais pu te dire que tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée, que tu es celle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui mais ça tout le monde le sait déjà et toi la première. En ce jour particulier ce que je veux c'est te dire ce que tu ne sais pas, toi qui a si longtemps était Miss Swan pour moi lorsque je refusais d'utiliser ton prénom et pourtant il me brûlait les lèvres chaque jours qui passait. Dès la première fois où je n'ai pas été capable de faire avec toi comme avec les autres, régler les problèmes sans me poser de question, de façon définitive et sans aucune pitié et remords. Oui avec toi je n'ai pas été capable de le faire et dès ce jour j'ai su que tu avais fait une chose que personne n'avait fait jusque là à ce point, tu avais atteint mon cœur, me rappelant que j'en avais un et contre toi il faisait barrage dès que je tentais de te faire quoi que ce soit._

_J'ai su alors que quelque chose nous liait mais je ne savais pas quoi et avec le temps j'ai refusé l'évidence, je ne pouvais pas croire en cela._

_Et puis ta magie a commencé à réagir à la mienne, à apparaitre de plus en plus, on a accomplit des choses auxquelles je n'osais croire. Alors j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux et accepter mais il y avait un tel passif entre nous que je n'ai rien pu faire, j'avais bien trop peur pour cela._

_Et il y a eu le coup de grâce, celui qui m'a anéantit, ton départ et celui de notre fils, c'était le pire jour de ma vie, je ne voulais pas vous laisser faire. Etre celle qui devait lancer le sort qui nous séparerait m'a été insupportable._

_A partir de là j'ai menti surtout à ta mère le jour où elle n'a vu ôter mon cœur et m'a forcé à le remettre à sa place, j'ai parlé de Henry mais il n'y avait pas que lui, je savais que tu étais ma fin heureuse et te perdre était insupportable._

_Mais tu es revenue et depuis je suis vivante plus que jamais et heureuse même si ça n'a pas été facile, même si on a fait des erreurs._

_Emma, mon amour tu m'as offert les trois plus belles choses de ma vie, nos deux magnifiques enfants, ton amour et la rédemption. Et aujourd'hui par cette union je te jure de t'aimer et de faire tout pour ton bonheur jusqu'à la fin des temps car je sais que rien, pas même la mort ne pourra nous séparer._

Plus une seule personne dans l'assemblée n'avait les yeux secs, Régina venait de se livrer comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Henry avait laissé ses larmes couler librement tout comme sa grand-mère, ne se souciant pas des regards que l'on pouvait porter sur eux.

Emma quant à elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste ni prononcé un mot et pourtant il allait bien falloir car c'était à présent à elle de prononcer ses vœux.

Elle regarda le bout de papier dans sa main qu'elle avait tenu à garder n'ayant pas confiance en sa mémoire à ce moment précis mais dans un geste elle le replia avant de le froisser en le serrant un peu fort. Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis releva la tête, les yeux toujours plein de larmes vers Régina et prit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

_- Mon cœur, j'avais cherché les mots parfaits pour te dire les choses que je ressens, les plus beaux mots qui pourraient être digne de la reine que tu es en mon cœur mais après tes paroles ils seraient bien fades._

_Alors je vais juste te répondre car tu as raison, je n'ai pas à faire l'éloge de la personne magnifique et merveilleuse que tu es, ni de tout ce que tu représentes pour moi car tout le monde le sait déjà, le voit._

_Par contre ce que je peux dire aujourd'hui, que je peux avouer dans crainte ni honte c'est que j'ai menti. Oui je sais ce n'est pas bien mais jamais je n'ai pu te dire que dès le premier regard j'ai su que plus jamais je ne pourrais faire sans toi. Plus tu me repoussais ou me testait et plus je m'accrochais à toi et j'avais envie de te connaître d'avantage._

_Plus les gens me disait de m'éloigner, de me protéger de toi, que tu étais le mal, plus il voulait me monter contre « la méchante reine » et plus je voulais en apprendre sur Régina Mills._

_Pour moi, tu as toujours été Régina, la mère de mon fils, celle qui l'a adopté, élevé et qui a fait de lui un garçon formidable qui a reçu tout l'amour que je n'ai pas été capable de lui offrir. Et je savais que sous tes airs froids et autoritaires de Mme le Maire il y avait un cœur énorme mais meurtri car sans celui-ci tu n'aurais pu être une mère et tu l'as prouvé à de nombreuses reprises._

_Mais je ne pouvais pas te dire les choses ainsi alors j'ai mentit mais à chaque fois qu'il y avait le moindre problème entre nous, à chaque fois que tu me repoussais cela me déchirait le cœur._

_La première fois où notre magie à réagit de manière très forte, sur le diamant noir ce n'était pas un hasard car ce jour-là je refusais de te perdre, je refusais de te laisser te sacrifier, je n'aurai pas su comment ivre après ça. Alors c'est l'amour que je te portais déjà à l'époque qui a permit à ma magie d'agir comme toute les autres fois ensuite._

_Mais avec le temps je me suis faite une raison et j'ai tenté de t'oublier, de me dire que ton bonheur ferai le mien et tant d'autres choses. Mais quand il nous a fallut quitter Storybrook jamais je n'ai autant souffert, mes entrailles me criaient de rester à tes côtés et si j'ai accepté de partir c'était pour notre fils, parce que tu me l'as demandé et de ce manque, de l'amour que j'avais pour toi est née Mary mais pendant cette année, il me manquait quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi mais il y avait un vide en moi que rien ne comblait._

_C'est vrai, on a eu beaucoup de mal à se trouver et se reconnaitre mais aujourd'hui tu es là, avec moi et nos enfants et je ne peux pas être plus heureuse._

_Je t'aime Régina Mills, je veux passer ma vie entière à tes côtés et à te le dire, te le prouver, faire de ta vie un conte de fée dans lequel toi et moi avons enfin et pour toujours notre fin heureuse._

* * *

><p>Cette fois tout le monde pleurait, les deux déclarations coup sur coup avaient eu raison des habitants et personne ne cherchait plus à le cacher.<p>

Henry était ému plus que quiconque étonné que sa mère ait été capable de se livrer ainsi face à tous, il le savait ses mères étaient dans leur bulle et n'avaient plus conscience du lieu ni du moment et leurs réactions à la reprise de parole du prêtre le prouvait sans aucun doute.

C'est alors que par un geste lancé par sa grand-mère il se souvint qu'il devait prendre son filleul ainsi que le coussin pour amener les alliances ce qu'il s'empressa de faire échangeant Mary avec Daniel dans les bras de Snow.

Se tournant vers leur fils et le jeune Daniel, Emma et Régina furent surprises de voir que tous les invités avaient laissé couler leurs larmes et elles ne purent s'empêcher de faire un câlin à leur fils qu'elles avaient mis dans le même état. Elles prirent alors conscience de ce qu'elles avaient dit, avoué face à tous ces gens qui étaient leurs sujets mais bien que rougissant légèrement elles ne le regrettèrent pas lorsqu'elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et virent l'amour dans les yeux de l'autre, le plus beau et le plus pur, celui qui leur promettait un avenir parfait et merveilleux, une véritable fin heureuse.

* * *

><p>Après l'échange des vœux Après l'échange des vœux les deux femmes purent enfin entendre la phrase qu'elles attendaient depuis 6 mois, « je vous déclare unies par les liens sacrés du mariage », alors elles avaient échangé un tendre baiser ne pouvant à présent plus ignorer le monde qui applaudissait derrière elles.<p>

Par décence Henry avait attendu quelques minutes avant de ne plus se contenir et d'enlacer ses mères, sa petite sœur à nouveau dans les bras.

Alors qu'elles allaient quitter les lieux pour se rendre à la grande salle où se déroulerait la réception elles furent rappelées par Snow et Rubby en chœur qui leur rappelèrent qu'elles devaient jeter leurs bouquets de fleurs.

Avec u sourire joueur les deux femmes se retournèrent se mettant alors dos aux invités et se tenant la main libre, elles levèrent l'autre de manière parfaitement simultanée envoyant ainsi les bouquets loin derrière elles.

Lorsqu'elles se retournèrent leurs réactions furent les mêmes, le rire dans un premier temps en voyant la tête de Tink qui ne comprenait pas tout et qui ne savait plus qui regarder puis en apercevant la seconde personne elles eurent un tendre sourire qu'elles reportèrent ensuite sur leur fils qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à sourire béatement à la jeune Grâce qui quant à elle avait rougit et baissait les yeux sur le bouquet entre ses mains.

Ne voulant gêner davantage la jeune fille, Emma et Régina prirent la tête du cortège afin de mener tout le monde vers la grande salle de bal du château, main dans la main.

**SWANQUEEN**

Le reste de la journée et de la soirée se déroula comme un véritable conte de fées, les deux femmes savourant ensemble chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

Les habitants du Royaume étaient heureux, s'amusaient, dansaient et riaient sous les yeux de la famille Royale au grand complet.

En fin de soirée Emma rejoignit Régina qui discutait avec celle qui à présent était devenue officiellement sa belle-mère, à qui elle demanda si elle pouvait lui emprunter sa femme le temps d'une danse, un slow venant d'être lancé.

Régina suivit volontiers sa femme heureuse de pouvoir ainsi passer un moment un peu plus intime avec elle car bien que l'ambiance était des plus agréable elle avait hâte que tout se termine pour se retrouver seule avec Emma pour qui elle avait une surprise.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'elles commencèrent à danser les deux femmes oublièrent rapidement le monde autour d'elle pour se retrouver une fois de plus dans leur propre bulle de bonheur. Leur danse était tendre et sensuelle et éveillait leurs corps à d'autres envies bien moins chastes alors leurs lèvres se scéllèrent dans un baiser emplit d'amour et de désir apportant avec lui une multitude d'émotions mais aussi une chaleur bien particulière entre elles. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Emma ne supportant plus la tension prit la parole à voix basse, ne se faisant entendre que de sa reine.<p>

_- Mon amour je pense qu'on a passé assez de temps ici et si on les laissait finir cette soirée sans nous ? Après tout on est les mariées, il est normal que l'on quitte les lieux avant les autres non ?_

_- Bien que la convenance ne soit pas la même ici, je pense que pour une fois je préfère les règles de ton monde._

Alors sans prévenir ni attendre plus Régina fit un geste du poignet et les deux amantes disparurent dans un nuage sous les sourires des personnes ayant assisté à la scène.

* * *

><p>Elles réapparurent dans une chambre qu'Emma ne connaissait pas, plus grande que celle qu'elle partageait avec Régina et plus belle encore, particulièrement à l'instant puisque celle-ci était parée de pétales de fleurs, de bougies aux couleurs dansantes et d'une douce odeur de cannelle, le tout formant un univers enchanté et romantique pour lequel Emma craqua de suite.<p>

_-Emma, j'espère que cela te plait, je voulais quelque chose de spécial et surtout je voulais une chambre bien à nous, non pas juste que tu partage celle qui était la mienne auparavant. A présent et plus encore qu'hier, ce château et tout ce que je suis et ce que je possède t'appartient tout autant. Je t'aime Emma._

_- Oh mon amour, c'est..c'est magnifique, merci. Mais tu sais ce qui est plus magnifique encore…c'est toi ! Et aujourd'hui tu es à moi comme je suis à toi et tu es tout ce qui fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse et la plus chanceuse de tous les mondes et Royaumes qui peuvent exister. Je t'aime Régina._

Il n'y eut pas besoin de plus de mots, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et rapidement leurs mains se mirent à se balader sur le corps de l'autre savourant une sensation nouvelle, celle d'être enfin unies à jamais. Les efforts de Régina bien que remarqués ne furent pas ce qui attira le plus leurs regards cette nuit-là, préférant chacune admirer et redécouvrir le corps de l'autre avec cette émotion nouvelle d'appartenance totale.

Les deux femmes ne s'endormirent que très tard d'épuisement après une nuit plus magique que jamais, un lien particulier s'étant formé entre elles alors qu'elles avaient consommé leur amour comme jamais auparavant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors j'attends vos remarques…. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre est à la hauteur des autres et qu'il vous a plut.<strong>

**Je vous dit à très vite pour l'épilogue !**

**J'en profite pour m'excuser du léger retard n'ayant pu m'y mettre tôt, je me suis fait avoir toute seule n'ayant remarqué la longueur réelle du chapitre qui de ce fait a prit plus de temps à mettre en forme (enfin plus ou moins!)**


	47. Chapter 46

**Bonsoir !**

**Nous y voil, dernier jour de l'année et dernière publication pour cette fic que vous suivez pour certains depuis le début soit depuis février.**

**J'ai volontairement choisi cette date pour cet épilogue qui vous le comprendrez vite, est un clin d'œil à celle-ci et un jour parfait pour vous dire au-revoir (mais pas adieu hein?...)**

**Pour la dernière fois ici je voulais vous remercier mille fois, dix mille et même cent mille fois pour tout, vous avez été FORMIDABLES durant ces longs mois à mes côtés y comprit pendant les périodes moins faciles pour moi ou de doutes.**

**Jamais je n'aurais cru possible de comptabiliser hors dernier chapitre 433 reviews, 54 921 vues, 104 followers et même une communautée et tout ça en plus de votre fidélité et de vos mp, ... Alors du fond du cœur je vous dit MERCI et vous fait pleins de bisous, vous le méritez vraiment!**

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, un clin d'œil spéciale à celle qui partageait ma vie et qui a du me subir durant de long mois y comprit les moments de "retard" où je devenait indisponible LOL !**

**Et un autre à ma bêta Bluemoon qui bien que je ne lui ai pas donné l'occasion de faire souvent ce pour quoi je l'avait contacté au démarrage, a fait bien plus que cela en devenant une véritable amie sur qui je peux compter. **

**Alors un grand merci à elles deux car sans elles vous n'auriez peut-être pas tout eu de cette fic. **

**Il est très difficile de s'arrêter, je ne pensais pas que ce le serait à ce point mais maintenant je comprend les autres auteurs ! Je ne vais donc pas m'étendre plus et vous laissez découvrir cet épilogue qui je l'espère vous plaira et clôturera cette histoire en faisant plaisir à tout le monde. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 46 : épilogue<strong>

Toute la famille était en effervescence en ce jour de fête un peu particulier puisqu'ils seraient tous réunis et depuis plus d'un an cela n'était pas arrive. Il y avait eu tant de changements et de nouveautés que personne n'avait vu le temps passer, personne sauf Emma et Regina qui attendait plus que tout de revoir leur fils qui leur manquait énormément.

Les deux femmes avaient tenu à faire cette fête de réveillon chez elles y invitant les Charming avec leur fils de 10 ans mais aussi Henry qui depuis maintenant trois ans n'habitait plus chez elles. Il y aurait également leurs amis proches telles que Ruby, Tink accompagnée de crochet qui était toujours reste proche de Regina et également Gold et Belle, ce dernier ayant montré a de multiples occasions durant ces cinq dernières années qu'il était digne de la famille Royale.

Depuis presque deux semaines toutes les conversations du couple tournaient autour de cette soirée et des quelques jours à venir pendant lesquels ils seraient tous réunis.

* * *

><p>La brune s'était levée extrêmement tôt ce matin là n'ayant que peu dormit malgré les attentions particulière de sa femme la veille qui avait tout fait pour la détendre et la fatiguer de la plus douce des manières mais pour une fois même cela n'avait pu y faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était qu'a peine neuf heure lorsqu'Emma se leva à son tour et cela faisait déjà presque quatre heures que Regina courait de pièces en pièces, vérifiant que tout était à sa place, qu'il n'y avait pas de jouets qui trainait, que les fleurs étaient telles qu'elle le voulait et bien d'autres choses encore.<p>

Malgré tout cela lorsqu'Emma arriva dans la cuisine elle eut la surprise de voir que sa femme avait prit le temps de lui préparer un succulent et copieux petit déjeuner ce qui fit réagir son estomac. Une fois repus elle se décida à partir a la recherche de la brune a travers les pièces maîtresse du château.

Après avoir visité plusieurs pièces Emma retrouva enfin sa femme dans la salle de bal où la soirée se déroulerait en grande partie et elle resta quelques minutes à regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle en souriant.

Regina accompagnée de Mary mettait les dernières touches à la décoration de la salle qu'elles voulaient féerique et pour cela uniquement elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur le fait d'utiliser la magie car la pièce était non seulement très grande mais également très haute de plafond. Au départ Emma était contre cela mais du haut de ses douze ans, sa fille lui avait fait remarquer que sa mère brune voulant tout faire seule, il lui faudrait donc grimper à une bonne hauteur pour pouvoir accrocher les décorations et qu'il serait fâcheux qu'elle passe le réveillon blessée ou pire à l'hôpital plutôt que de s'amuser avec eux tous. Emma n'avait pas pu répondre à cela et rien que l'idée que sa femme puisse être blessée lui avait fait changer d'avis aussitôt.

Elle était donc là à contempler sa femme et leur fille unissant leurs magies pour créer un décor des plus féeriques reflétant non seulement ce jour particulier où une année de plus se terminait mais aussi l'amour qui les unissait.

En regardant Mary lever les mains faisant apparaître ou disparaître des éléments, créant des lumières et des reflets ou encore de concept avec sa mère accrocher des voiles immenses, blanc pour parer le plafond elle ne pu que sourire en se disant que l'apprentissage avait été long et parfois périlleux mais qu'il en valait vraiment la peine.

En effet bien que dès son plus jeune âge et surtout son arrivée dans la forêt enchantée Mary avait prouvé que ses dons étaient puissants, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait pu développer vers l'âge de quatre ans quant elle avait commencé à vraiment comprendre ce dont elle était capable. A partir de là, l'enfant n'avait eu de cesse d'expérimenter sa magie cherchant à aller toujours plus loin et elle avait trouvé à l'époque le compagnon de jeu idéal pour cela, son frère qui lui aussi voulait savoir de quoi il était capable et dans la tête d'un adolescent d'environ 17 ans, les idées n'était pas toujours les meilleures. D'autant que pour Henry, Emma et Regina n'avaient pas attendu longtemps pour lui parler de la puissance de sa magie et pour lui apprendre à la contrôler, particulièrement lorsque certaines crises de colère ou de frustration du jeune homme avaient à plusieurs reprises faillit détruire sa chambre ou d'autres pièces.

* * *

><p>En se remémorant cela d'autres souvenirs revinrent avec, Henry avait vite compris que ses mères ne lui disait pas tout et plus encore, il avait fini par deviner qu'a lui seul il avait la puissance des deux femmes réunies alors il avait fini par aller demander conseil à son grand-père, espérant que le Dark-One se montrerait plus généreux et lui en apprendrait plus. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas, il refusa d'aller au-delà de l'apprentissage que ses mères lui avait prodigué et ce jour-là, en colère mais surtout déçu il avait utilisé pour la première fois sa magie pour un larcin. Il savait que sa mère adoptive avait caché et protégé les livres de magie qu'elle trouvait trop dangereux pour que les enfants ne puissent pas y avoir accès. Alors un jour, alors que ses mères étaient en visite chez les Charming avec Mary il les avait trouvé et avait ôté le sort grâce à sa propre magie pour pouvoir les lire.<p>

A ce moment là il n'avait pas encore conscience que sa magie avait un effet pourtant simple, il avait la capacité de retenir tous les sorts et formules qu'il lisait et il comprit par la suite à ses dépens qu'il pouvait alors tout aussi facilement les appliquer.

Lorsqu'il l'avait comprit c'était trop tard le mal était fait et en plus de la punition dont il avait hérité, il s'en ajouta une de lui-même puisque depuis il refusait d'utiliser à nouveau sa magie pourtant cela faisait déjà quelques années. Mais il se sentait coupable et jamais il ne pourrait oublier qu'il aurait pu détruire sa famille et être le responsable du pire drame possible.

Seule sa petite sœur était capable depuis de le faire parfois changer d'avis car lorsqu'il la voyait aller trop loin il cherchait à éviter le pire ou à réparer les dégâts se rendant compte à chaque fois avec horreur qu'il était de plus en plus puissant. Mais malgré cela il ne voulait plus en entendre parler même lorsque ses mères avaient tenté de le résonner, lui expliquant qu'elle était une partie de lui qu'il devait accepter et dompter et les seuls moments où elles l'avaient vu y avoir recours était dans des situations d'urgence ou de danger pour le royaume ou sa famille, lorsqu'elles lui demandaient de l'aide refusant de faire porter ce poids à leur fille encore trop jeune pour cela.

Après cet épisode un peu douloureux pour leur famille avec leur fils, les deux femmes en étaient venues à la même conclusion, elles devaient guider leur fille et surtout éviter au mieux de lui cacher les dangers et la véritable nature de ses dons alors elles avaient commencé à lui apprendre à s'en servir et surtout à faire la différence entre la bonne et la mauvaise utilisation de celle-ci, tout comme les risques d'en perdre totalement le contrôle.

Bien que studieuse, la petite étant très jeune, elle était encore très joueuse et elle avait à de nombreuses reprises faillit elle aussi perdre le contrôle ou l'utiliser à des fins personnelles pas toujours très reluisantes. Régina n'avait alors pas perdu son sang froid et avec la patience qui la caractérisée tant avec ses enfants, elle avait continué jour après jour, sans relâche jusqu'à aujourd'hui où, bien que leur fille avait atteint un niveau presque similaire à ses mères, elle continuait de lui enseigner de nouvelles choses.

**SWANQUEEN**

Soudain aveuglée par une intense lumière Emma sortie de ses songes pour voir deux flux magique tentaient de créer une boule de lumière mais Mary n'arrivait pas à doser sa puissance ce qui entraînait une lumière bien trop forte. La blonde pénétra alors dans la pièce l'air de rien et se postant à leurs côtés, plus précisément auprès de sa fille elle prit la parole.

_- Besoin d'un coup de main peut-être_

_- Oh maman, tu tombes bien, je n'y arrive pas_

_- Mon cœur pourrais-tu aider Mary s'il te plait ?_

_- avec plaisir ! Allez gamine laisse moi te guider un peu_

Emma se positionna mieux et vint poser sa main sur celle de l'enfant afin de l'aider à maîtriser le flux de celle-ci puis elle cala leur énergie sur celle de la brune créant ainsi une sphère de magie pure qui donna à la pièce une lumière feutrée et douce très agréable.

_- Waouh c'est magnifique, vous assurez vraiment ensemble_

_- Merci ma puce mais tu y es pour quelque chose_

_- Mary langage ! Mais merci_

_- En tout cas moi je dis que vous avez fait un très bon travail, cette pièce est magnifique, c'est…magique et royal !_

Les trois se mirent à rire de bon cœur, ravies du résultat obtenu qui correspondait parfaitement à l'idée que s'en était faite Régina.

Alors que la brune souhaitait passer dans la pièce suivante voulant ne pas laisser en reste le hall par où arriverait les invités, un bruit se fit entendre et les deux femmes se regardèrent avant qu'Emma ne devance la reine.

_- écoutes mon amour, tu n'as pas arrêté depuis ce matin, alors vas-y et laisse moi faire un peu ici, je te promets que ce sera comme tu le souhaites !_

_- Emma je…_

_- Non ! Ce n'est pas une demande, je ne veux pas que tu sois épuisée plus tard, c'est hors de question et encore plus aujourd'hui_

La reine abdiqua alors un sourire prenant place sur son visage malgré cette mise au point de sa femme, après tout cela lui ferait effectivement du bien de faire une pause.

* * *

><p>Une petite demi heure plus tard alors que le hall s'était paré de magnifique décorations et lumières, une petite tornade brune haute de trois pommes arriva se jetant littéralement dans les bras de la blonde, avant de s'arrêter d'un coup les yeux rivés sur les lumières<p>

_- Ma' c'est crop beau !_

_- On dit TROP beau mon chéri intervint la brune_

_- Alors tu aimes gamin ?_

_- Oui mais pourquoi moi je peux pas vous aider, Mary elle le fait !_

_- Parce que ta sœur a deux fois ton âge et maitrise sa magie mon grand. Toi tu dois encore apprendre mais un jour c'est toi qui le feras_

_- Tu sais quoi si tu veux tu vas m'aider un peu pour le jardin._

_- C'est vrai man !_

_- Oui mais avant tu vas venir prendre ton petit déjeuner mon bébé_

_- Man ! Je suis plus un bébé, j'ai cinq ans déjà, presque six !_

_- Excuses-moi jeune homme, allez suis moi._

Régina le prit dans ses bras avec un tendre sourire alors que Mary et Emma se regardaient en souriant avant de partir vers l'extérieur du château où là aussi il y avait fort à faire.

**SWANQUEEN**

La matinée s'était terminée sous les éclats de rires mais aussi et surtout sur l'émerveillement des deux enfants en voyant le château décoré comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. En le regardant ainsi Régina n'avait pu se faire qu'une remarque, il était bien loin le temps où celui-ci était une ruine, le temps où elle avait refait pièces après pièce spécialement pour Henry, Emma et Mary en espérant simplement qu'ils y resteraient quelques temps avec elle. Aujourd'hui c'était chez eux et chez Jaimy leur fils conçu de la même façon que sa sœur, c'était leur château familial et rien n'était trop beau pour sa famille.

Emma avait réussi l'impensable, faire faire une pause à la reine qui ne cessait de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait encore faire pour la soirée alors que tout était prêt. Ils prirent donc le temps de déjeuner tous ensemble avant de partir jusqu'au portail chercher Henry qui devait arriver deux heures plus tard. Pour tous ou presque ce portail était une bénédiction chacun ayant pu faire le choix de vivre où bon lui semblait entre la forêt enchantée et Storybrook et même pour certains comme leur fils, en dehors des limites de la ville ce qui était surtout le cas des enfants qui en grandissant avaient émit le souhait de faire des études et de découvrir le monde. Même si au fond une grande majorité d'entre eux savait qu'ils reviendraient vivre auprès des leurs un jour ou l'autre mais l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir.

* * *

><p>Après un bon repas préparé comme très souvent par Régina, les deux mères s'occupèrent de préparer leurs enfants du mieux qu'elles le purent sachant que ceux-ci étaient très excités à l'idée de retrouver leur grand-frère qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis plus de six mois ce qui compliquait beaucoup le travail des deux femmes. Puis c'est main dans la main, Mary et Jaimy à leurs côtés qu'elles partirent pour le point de rendez-vous, un puits similaire à celui de la forêt de Storybrook.<p>

Elles ne furent pas surprises d'y trouver de nombreuses personnes attendant le retour d'un proche, les arrivants s'étant organisés comme à chaque fois pour limiter le besoin en magie de tel voyage comme à chaque fois qu'une occasion particulière faisait se déplacer beaucoup de monde.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps pour voir les premiers signe d'activité magique et par réflexe Emma et Régina, leurs mains toujours liées levèrent la seconde afin de renforcer le flux et d'ouvrir ainsi un passage plus large facilitant encore plus l'arrivée. Les une après les autres les personnes passèrent le portail pour se retrouver dans des étreintes de joie et les deux femmes ne furent pas étonnées de voir qu'en bon prince qu'il était Henry fermait la marche s'assurant ainsi que tous soient bien passés sans encombre.

Une fois en présence de leur fils les deux mères baissèrent les mains laissant se fermer le portail pour venir à leur tour enlacer le jeune homme qui avait encore bien grandit ces derniers mois.

Mary et Jaimy sautèrent sur leur frère sans ménagement risquant de le faire basculer ce qui amena les premiers rires de la famille, son toujours aussi doux aux oreilles des deux mères.

* * *

><p>Une fois les retrouvailles passées, Régina vit son fils chercher quelqu'un du regard parmi la foule avant qu'il ne s'excuse disant qu'il revenait de suite c'est alors que naquit un sourire sur le visage de la brune qui attira l'attention de sa femme sur la scène qui se déroulait et plus encore sur ce qui allait suivre puisque leur fil revenait vers elles tenant Grâce par la main. Ce n'était pas la première présentation après tout elles connaissaient l'enfant depuis sa plus jeune enfance, particulièrement Régina mais ce qui avait changé aujourd'hui c'était les liens entre les deux jeunes gens qu'elles savaient en couple depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Malgré cela elle n'avait eu que peu d'occasion de les voir ensemble, leurs études ne leur permettant que peu de venir ensemble et par respect pour ses mères même lorsque c'était le cas, ils retournaient chacun dans leur famille. De même lors des visites maternelle à Storybrook ou dans leur logement étudiant les deux restaient très discrets, l'un ou l'autre se faisant même parfois absent provisoirement. Alors en le voyant arriver ainsi elles comprirent que quelque chose avait changé, Henry avait l'air plus sûr de lui et elles ne doutèrent pas que la jeune fille serait des leurs pendant la soirée mais aussi les quelques jours qui suivraient.<p>

_- Man', maman, serait-il possible que Grâce reste avec nous au château, son père est appelé hors du Royaume et doit partir dès demain et …_

_- Henry … ce sera avec plaisir et ça le serait même sans cela._

_- Merci maman_

_- Merci madame…_

_- Ah non ! Ok gamin, y'a pas de soucis mais à une condition, pas de madame, ma reine ou princesse…juste Emma et Régina, ok ?_

_- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta mère, je pense même que nous en avions déjà discuté à notre dernière visite._

_- Vous êtes les meilleures, merci_

Le jeune homme lâcha la main de sa petite amie le temps d'embrasser ses mères avant de proposer de rentrer, ayant hâte de se retrouver chez lui pour le plus grand plaisir de toute la famille.

* * *

><p>Une fois au château tous se séparèrent pour laisser aux deux jeunes gens le temps de s'installer et de se changer. Ce fut sans compter sur la curiosité innocente du jeune Jaimy et la complicité malicieuse de sa sœur lorsque le petit garçon avait demandé à Grâce si elle allait dormir avec Henry puisqu'il était son amoureux comme pour ses mamans. La jeune adulte rougissante avait imploré Henry du regard pour qu'il lui vienne en aide sans oser lever les yeux sur les deux mères qu'elle savait face à elle et dont elle ne pouvait de fait pas voir le regard attendri par ce comportement.<p>

_- David, cela est indiscret et ne te regarde en rien._

_- Mais maman…._

_- C'est vrai maman, David a raison, ça sert à rien de faire deux chambres si…_

_- Mary, ça suffit, ce que ta mère vient de dire s'applique à toi également._

_- Merci Man'_

_- De rien, mais bon au fond c'est une question qui mérite…_

_- Emma ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !_

Régina n'avait pu garder son sérieux en reprenant sa femme sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne faisait que taquiner leur fils mais malgré tout, la gêne de Grace les calma légèrement et elle reprit plus tendrement.

_- Mon chéri, Emma et moi sommes mieux placées que quiconque pour savoir ce que génère votre situation et vous avez donc le choix de votre chambre, cela ne regarde que vous. Et pour éviter les indiscrétions de la part de ton frère et de ta sœur et ...de ta mère, je vous propose d'occuper ta chambre et celle qui y est adjacente, elle a été faite en même temps que toutes les autres._

_- Merci maman_

_- T'es même pas drôle chérie…_

_- Et toi tu es trop curieuse !_

**SWANQUEEN**

Apres quelques heures passées à finir de tout préparer, que ce soit dans la confection du repas ou encore dans l'organisation des chambres pour les invités restant sur place les deux femmes partirent enfin se préparer à leur tours.

Henry ayant ramené des tenues pour les enfants il demanda l'autorisation de s'occuper de Jaimy alors que Mary ne laissa pas le choix à Grâce de l'aider ce qui pour une fois offrait à leurs mères tout le loisir de se préparer tranquillement et en même temps et surtout en ayant le temps de le faire.

Alors même si il ne leur restait que quelques heures avant l'arrivée des invités, lorsque Régina vit Emma fermer à clé la porte de leur chambre avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans la salle de bain elle ne se fit pas prier pour suivre sa femme, un sourire d'anticipation et carnassier prenant place sur son visage.

Les deux femmes avaient fini par s'habiller bien que cela leur ait prit plus longtemps que prévu et que leurs yeux brillaient encore d'un éclat emprunt de luxure suite à leur tendre moment sous la douche.

* * *

><p>Toute la famille était réunie et tous étaient sublimes au grand bonheur des deux femmes qui ne pouvaient faire autrement que d'être envahies par un sentiment de fierté à la vue de leurs trois enfants. Peu à peu les invités arrivèrent les bras chargés de cadeaux pour leurs hôtes mais surtout pour leurs enfants qu'ils n'avaient pour beaucoup pas vu depuis noël, voir depuis bien plus longtemps. Les présents furent déposés au pied de l'immense sapin que ornait toujours le salon et qui avait fait la joie des deux plus jeunes quelques jours auparavant.<p>

Emma et Régina étaient heureuses de revoir leurs amis ainsi que leur famille tous réunis chez elles ce qui n'était que peu arrivé depuis leur mariage si ce n'est à l'occasion de la naissance de Jaimy, les événements et obligations de chacun ne le permettant pas.

Leur sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus lorsqu'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années se mit à courir pour finir sa course dans les bras de Régina avant que ses parents ne le rejoignent quelques secondes plus tard.

_- Bonjour mon grand_

_- Bonjour marraine, salut Emma. Il est où parrain ?_

_- Il discute là-bas avec le père de Grâce et son grand-père_

Le garçon partait déjà en direction du jeune homme lorsque sa mère le rappela.

_- Daniel, n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose pour ta sœur et ta marraine ?_

_- Oh oui, c'est vrai, regardez …_

Les deux femmes portèrent leur attention sur le garçon qui mit ses mains devant lui paumes vers le ciel pour y faire apparaitre deux magnifiques roses qu'il leur tendit ensuite.

_- Pour vous, t'as vu marraine j'y arrive maintenant_

_- Oui, je suis très fière de toi Daniel, en plus elles sont très belles, merci_

_- merci frérot c'est superbe. Allez file maintenant vas rejoindre ton parrain tu en trépignes d'impatience._

_- Merci, à tout à l'heure_

Régina regarda le garçon s'éloigner, la fierté du professeur visible sur son visage lorsqu'elle se retourna pour saluer ses beaux-parents.

_- Il a fait d'énormes progrès, il maîtrisera bientôt sa magie lui aussi du moins ce qu'il doit en connaître à son âge._

_- Oui et c'est à toi que nous le devons_

_- Ben merci pour moi maman, je te rappelle que je l'y aide moi aussi, après tout il a la même magie que moi_

_- Mais oui ma chérie nous le savons ne t'inquiètes pas et nous t'en remercions également_

Daniel avait commencé à déclarer quelques pouvoirs bien plus tard que sa nièce et son neveu qu'il considérait plus comme son cousin et sa cousine et dès les premiers signes Snow et David avaient fait appel à sa marraine voulant que celle-ci puisse l'aider dans se maîtrise. En peu de temps ils avaient comprit qu'il détenait la même magie que sa sœur, celle du véritable amour et pour le protéger d'une telle puissance elle avait fait avec lui la même chose qu'à Jaimy, bridant sa magie pour sa propre sécurité et celle des autres. Dans le même temps elle lui apprenait à maîtriser son pouvoir en augmentant peu à peu ses possibilités.

**SWANQUEEN**

La soirée se passait à merveille tous ayant été stupéfait de l'ambiance et des décors du château dans lequel régnait une atmosphère festive et féérique.

Avant de passer au repas la châtelaine avait émit le souhait de faire ouvrir les cadeaux aux enfants ce qui leur permettrait de pouvoir remercier les invités ensuite. Elle fit donc le tour pour trouver ses trois enfants tous occupés avec des amis ou de la famille en ce qui concernait le plus jeune. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour trouver les deux garçons mais elle ne voyait pas sa fille alors elle sortit de la grande salle pour se diriger vers le salon.

* * *

><p>Elle s'attendait à la trouver avec beaucoup de personnes, tous sauf elle alors en la voyant son sang se glaça et son cœur accéléra, la peur la prenant comme jamais. Si bien qu'en moins d'une minute Henry et Emma se trouvaient à ses côtés tout aussi pétrifiés et Mary sentant le sentiment général à travers leur lien leva la tête rapidement vers eux voulant s'expliquer.<p>

_-Maman, Man'…attendez…je…_

_- Mary ! Que fais-tu à ses côtés ?_

_- Gamine… tu es bléssée ?_

_- Non ! on…on discutait c'est tout, je vous assure tout va bien._

_- Mary nos mères ont le droit de s'inquiéter…tu n'as quand même pas oublié qui est sa mère !_

_- Je sais Henry, mais… c'est mon amie et…_

_- Quoi ? Ton amie…non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? _(reprit Régina un peu plus fort, sa magie devenant palpable)

_- Mary, j'te rappelle que sa mère a faillit nous tuer ta mère et moi juste pour pouvoir t'avoir à ses côtés alors que ton frère avait à peine un an et toi neuf !_

_- Je sais bien mais… c'est sa mère pas elle … et …elle ne l'a même quasiment jamais élevée justement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de magie._

_- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, elle n'a rien à faire à tes côtés, quelque soit son histoire._

* * *

><p>Ce souvenir bien que lointain ne s'était jamais altéré dans les mémoires de la famille et tous savaient qu'il les hanterait jusqu'à leur mort. Henry ne pouvait oublier la peur ressentie lorsque ce jour-là il avait vu son monde s'effondrer, ses deux mère blessées se battant contre la mort alors que sa petite sœur avait été enlevée par Maléfique qui voulait faire d'elle un être à la magie noire la plus puissante qu'il ne soit.<p>

Aidé de Rumple, Henry avait réussit à récupérer sa sœur mais celle-ci avait changé dans le peu de temps qu'avait duré son calvaire, elle avait approché la magie noire, avait vu ce dont elle était capable et comprit alors la puissance véritable de ses pouvoirs et de ce qu'elle pourrait en tirer.

Une fois sa sœur à ses côtés et toujours avec le concours de son grand-père ils avaient réussi à sauver les deux femmes les ramenant à eux mais cela n'avait pas suffit à calmer Mary. Après cela ils avaient tous été témoin de ses changements jusqu'à ce que son frère ne découvre avec horreur qu'à l'instar de sa mère des années plus tôt, celle-ci était animée par la vengeance quel qu'en soit le prix ou la forme. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle voulait agir mai pour le mal qu'on avait fait à ses mères, mal dont elle se sentait responsable puisque c'était pour l'atteindre elle.

Emma et Régina avaient réellement eu peur de perdre leur fille et de la voir se tourner vers la magie noire, de combattre avec les mauvaises armes, celles qui n'amenaient que destruction alors elles s'étaient battues pour que cela n'arrive pas finissant de justesse par y arriver, l'empêchant de tuer son bourreau.

Malgré tout il y avait eu une conséquence lourde car pendant qu'elles arrêtaient leur fille Maléfique avait tenté de réitérer son geste à leur encontre, tentant de lancer un sort. Ce jour-là, cette unique fois sous le poids de la peur pour sa femme et sa fille, sous la colère pour les actes passés, Régina avait laissé la magie l'envahir. Mais en voyant les reflets violets de celle-ci alors qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune chance à son ennemie elle avait comprit qu'au fin fond d'elle-même une part de magie noire demeurerait à jamais et que celle-ci pouvait se manifester dans des conditions extrêmes.

* * *

><p>Après cet épisode leur vie avait fini par reprendre normalement, Mary étant revenue d'elle-même vers la magie de sa famille sachant qu'elle était la cause du retour de celle de la méchante reine même si cela n'avait duré qu'une minute. Elle avait aussi vu à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux et elle savait une chose, elle ne voulait plus jamais voir sa mère en faire usage. Pour Régina les choses furent un peu plus compliquées, il lui avait fallut admettre et se pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait mais avec le temps et grâce à l'amour de sa femme et de sa famille elle y était parvenue.<p>

Se retrouver en présence de la fille de leur ennemie lui rappelait ses actes et la peur s'immisçait à nouveau en elle mais cette dois elle ne ferait rien, ce n'était qu'une enfant et la main de sa femme qui venait de se glisser dans la sienne la réconforta.

_- Maman je sais ce que tu penses et je sais que tu as toi aussi souffert de ce moment mais elle n'est pas sa mère et elle n'a rien de maléfique ni de magique d'ailleurs. C'est mon amie et je pensais que mieux que quiconque toi et man' pourriez comprendre ce que c'est de se faire manipuler par la seule personne en qui on est confiance, par sa mère. Après tout…vous étiez ennemie à l'époque mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de vous aimer et d'être heureuses, d'être le véritable amour le l'autre._

_- Mary, je…_

Régina s'était tu regardant sa femme dans les yeux, cherchant la solution.

_- Ok gamine, c'est vrai tu as raison, si on n'avait pas dépassé ça aujourd'hui rien de tout ce que l'on a serait possible. Alors disons qu'on peut lui laisser une chance de nous prouver qu'elle est vraiment différente de sa mère/_

_- Au moindre problème ou doute te concernant jeune fille, tu seras bannie du Royaume, suis-je assez claire ?_

_- Oui…Oui madame…Majesté…_

Sous le sourire discret d'Emma et Henry, pour une fois Régina ne fit aucune remarque sur l'utilisation du terme de Majesté alors qu'au quotidien elle ne souhaitait plus qu'il lui soit donné. Et alors que la jeune fille après un léger sourire se retira, Mary vint auprès de ses mères les remerciant tout en les enlaçant, câlin qui fit resurgir immédiatement le sourire sur le visage des trois adultes après tout Mary avait usé d'arguments imparables, où en seraient-elles si personne ne les avait accepté, si elles auraient été rejetée. Peut-être qu'effectivement les deux enfants étaient amenées à devenir de véritables amies mais en attendant d'en être sûre aucun des trois ne laisserait Mary sans surveillance avec la jeune fille.

**SWANQUEEN**

L'ouverture des cadeaux avait été un véritable moment de joie pour les enfants qui recevaient énormément de présents tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, allant des vêtements aux bijoux en passant même par une épée pour Henry. Les deux mères n'étaient pas en reste, certains ayant voulu également les gâter mais le plus beau et le plus cher au cœur de la famille fut celui offert par les Charming à chacun d'entre eux qui se retrouvèrent tous en possession du même pendentif créé exclusivement pour eux. Il s'agissait d'un bijou en argent représentant un cygne portant une couronne ornait de trois pierres de couleur parme nacrée qui représentaient chacun des enfants et la magie unique qu'ils possédaient. Les deux femmes et l'aîné de la fratrie se retrouvèrent émus, les larmes aux yeux, remerciant chaleureusement le couple royal heureux d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Alors qu'ils pensaient que tout avait été ouvert et donc offert, Henry annonça à ses mères qu'il y avait encore deux cadeaux plus personnels pour elles. Le premier leur serait offert plus tard lors du passage à la nouvelle année et venait de leurs trois enfants mais pour le second il leur demanda de s'asseoir et fit venir à ses côtés Grâce.

Le voyant faire Emma et Régina esquissèrent un sourire se doutant quelque peu de l'annonce qu'il allait faire mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter leur fils.

_-Maman, Man', vous avez fait de moi ce que je suis, vous m'avez offert tout l'amour dont j'avais besoin et même plus encore et vous avez fini par le plus beau des présent et le plus sacré à mes yeux en m'offrant une famille unie par l'amour, le véritable, ce dont je rêvait depuis longtemps, mes deux mamans ensemble et heureuses. Et aujourd'hui grâce à vous je sais que le véritable amour existe et qu'il n'a pas de limite et moi aussi je l'ai trouvé. Maman, Man' Grâce et moi allons nous marier ce qui est en soit un cadeau surtout pour nous bien que avec votre bénédiction vous pourriez sous peu avoir une belle-fille._

_- Henry mon chéri, nous ne pouvons que vous offrir notre bénédiction, votre amour est tellement vrai qu'il transparaît à chacun de vos regards._

_- Nous sommes heureuses pour toi gamin c'est une magnifique nouvelle_

_- Merci. Mais Grâce et moi avons un autre « cadeau » pour vous_ (il prit la main de sa future femme la rapprochant de lui)_ Voilà, durant cette nouvelle année qui va commencer sous peu, vous…vous allez devenir grand-mères, Grâce est enceinte._

Les deux femmes bien que surprises de cette nouvelle qu'elles n'attendaient pas aussi rapidement ne purent cependant pas retenir les larmes qui emplirent leurs yeux, heureuses pour leur fils et pour leur famille qui allait à nouveau s'agrandir.

En un simple regard elles se comprirent sans avoir besoin de paroles et Régina reprit alors.

_- Les enfants, vous avez non seulement notre bénédiction mais également nos félicitations pour cet heureux événement à venir. Grâce, bienvenue dans notre famille, nous sommes véritablement heureuses de la voir s'agrandir grâce à vous. Et au vu des événements à venir nous avons-nous aussi un cadeau pour vous qui arrive simplement un peu plus tôt que nous le pensions. Vous ne pouvez pas élever votre enfant dans la chambre étudiante que vous partagez actuellement même si celle-ci est spacieuse et agréable d'autant que vos études se terminent bientôt. Alors nous souhaiterions vous aider à notre manière à faire vos premiers pas en tant que famille et pour cela nous souhaitons vous offrir le manoir de Storybrook qui si vous le souhaitez sera à présent le vôtre._

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et leurs sourires émus et sincères firent comprendre facilement aux deux femmes qu'elles avaient eu raison et qu'ils acceptaient le cadeau. C'est alors que sans prévenir Henry aujourd'hui plus grand qu'elles, les prirent dans ses bras toutes les deux pour un câlin familial comme il le faisait déjà plus jeune à chaque moment important, ne se souciant pas à l'époque des divergences ni ressentis de ses mères. Emma et Régina se mirent à rire sous le geste avant que la blonde ne se dégage légèrement pour tendre la main à sa future bru qui se mêla au câlin qui se transforma rapidement en général lorsque Mary et Jaimy ne voulant pas rester à l'écart les rejoignirent à leur tour.

Ce fut sous les applaudissements des invités que les futurs époux remercièrent le couple acceptant sans grande surprise le présent offert avant de se voir féliciter de toutes parts pour leur futur mariage et le bébé.

**SWANQUEEN**

Toute la soirée avait été merveilleuse, placée sous le signe de l'amour, de la famille et de la magie donc en somme, tout ce qui faisait la vie d'Emma, Régina et leurs enfants.

Le repas était une réussite chacun s'étant régalé des différents mets proposés par la reine qui une fois encore avait mit un point d'honneur à participer à son élaboration et à sa préparation bien que cette fois elle avait accepté l'aide de quelques personnes.

L'ambiance était festive et les deux maîtresses de maison avait le sourire, discutant et riant avec les invités, heureuses de pouvoir passer les derniers instants de cette années avec toutes les personnes qui au fil du temps avait permis qu'elles se trouvent, acceptent leurs sentiments et qu'elles puissent être heureuses et reconnues en tant que famille. Il était loin le temps de la malédiction qui les avait réunies après leur séparation forcée, plus de dix ans à présent mais jamais elles n'avaient oublié et ne le pourraient jamais car bien que ce fut l'in des moments les plus dur à passer, il leur avait offert leur vie actuelle.

* * *

><p>Il ne restait que quelques dizaines de minutes avant de dire adieu à l'année écoulée pour embrasser la nouvelle qui leur apporterait de nouvelles joies aux vues des révélations de leur fils et alors que le repas était à présent terminé, ce fut justement celui-ci qui se leva pour prendre la parole.<p>

_- S'il vous plait…voilà, maman, man' je vous ai dit tout à l'heure qu'une dernière surprise vous attendez et il est bientôt temps pour celle-ci. Aussi je vous propose à tous de vous rendre dans le jardin pour y faire le décompte final au son des cloches du château._

Bien que surprise Emma et Régina suivirent le mouvement sans poser de questions et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin face à l'horloge installée par Régina rappelant la tour de l'horloge de Storybrook.

Pour l'occasion elle s'était parée de magnifiques lumières permettant de faire sans difficulté le décompte des secondes restantes et c'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre que les deux femmes virent la dernière minute s'écouler et lorsque les dix dernières secondes se montrèrent enfin tous se mirent à les accompagner de leurs voix.

* * *

><p>Arrivé à zéro Emma et Régina sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour, sous les éclats de voix et de joies, s'embrassèrent tendrement scellant une fois de plus la promesse d'une année de bonheur supplémentaire.<p>

Soudain pourtant un bruit se fit entendre avant qu'un autre plus puissant et plus sourd ne le suive, le ciel s'illuminant alors de multiples couleurs qui leur firent se séparer et lever les yeux. C'est alors qu'elles comprirent la signification des mots de leur fils en voyant leurs trois enfants côtes à côtes les mains levées vers le ciel faisant naître un magnifique feu d'artifice.

A ce moment précis c'était un double cadeau pour elles car on seulement Henry savait que ses mères adoraient cela mais en plus et surtout il y prenait part, faisant naître lui aussi la magie de ses propres mains.

Emma et Régina eurent le souffle coupé par tant de beauté et les larmes les surprirent à nouveau en comprenant que leur fils s'était enfin pardonné l'accident pendant lequel il avait blessé Régina alors que celle-ci le réprimandait pour avoir utilisé sa magie à mauvais escient. Depuis ce jour la brune avait tout tenté pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, que c'était un simple accident mais jamais il n'avait accepté de le faire ni de réutiliser sa magie depuis.

Et aujourd'hui alors qu'il était un grand frère, un fils exemplaire, un futur époux et père il acceptait enfin de laisser derrière lui le passé et d'être enfin lui –même de façon complète.

Voyant ainsi leurs trois enfants elles ne purent résister à l'envie de les rejoindre et leurs mains toujours liées, une fois à leur hauteur elles levèrent la seconde venant ajouter des nuances de couleurs dans cette explosion de lumières et de dessins.

Au bout d'un long moment alors que les lumières déclinèrent pour disparaître après un final digne des plus beaux feux d'artifices, sous les applaudissements les enfants trouvèrent facilement et naturellement les bras de leurs mères pour une douce étreinte.

Régina se tourna vers Henry, alors que tous se séparaient, pour un simple geste et un simple mot, un merci agrémenté d'un doux baiser auquel le jeune homme répondit par un sourire et une larme, tout était dit, il pouvait à présent avancer.

**SWANQUEEN**

Emma et Régina étaient restées quelques minutes de plus seule dans le silence du jardin profitant d'un câlin et d'un baiser échangé, se souhaitant une bonne année à leur manière.

Tout en reprenant le chemin du château Régina prit la parole.

_- Tu te rends compte mon cœur, on va devenir grand-mères, notre fils va se marier, ce petit garçon grâce à qui voilà plus de quinze ans nous nous sommes rencontrées._

_- Oui il est loin le temps où il voulait me faire croire en ses contes de fées, dans les personnages avec qui il vivait, dans sa mère la méchante reine et moi en tant que sauveuse._

_- Mais tu as été et tu seras à jamais ma sauveuse même si il nous aura fallut du temps pour le comprendre et l'admettre._

_- Et tu seras toujours ma reine, celle de mon cœur. Tant de choses se sont passées en quinze ans, tant de malheurs et de bonheurs mais je ne regrette rien parce que ça nous a menés à ce moment précis, à notre vie d'aujourd'hui et notre amour. Je t'aime Régina._

_- Je t'aime aussi et là-dessus aussi notre fils avait raison, notre fin heureuse c'est en famille que nous l'avons et ce sera pour toujours ainsi._

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de retourner auprès de leurs enfants, le bonheur se lisant sur leurs visages.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et les quelques jours en présence d'Henry et de sa fiancée seraient courts mais cette fois elles avaient le cœur moins gros car plusieurs occasions s profilaient à l'avenir et ils seraient rapidement réunis. Le mariage de leur fils serait un moment important pour elles mais aussi pour tout le royaume qui fêterait alors l'union de leur prince et l'entrée dans la famille de la nouvelle princesse avec dans la foulée celle d'un nouveau petit être.

Ce n'était certes pas encore à l'ordre du jour mais elles savaient au fond de leurs cœurs qu'un jour ils seraient tous réunis ici dans la forêt enchantée où leur fils viendrait prendre ses fonctions de Roi avant de passer le flambeau à Daniel lorsqu'il serait en âge de le faire.

Alors oui, elles étaient heureuses, elles avaient traversé un long chemin pour y parvenir mais aujourd'hui elles avaient tout ce dont elles pouvaient rêver et leur avenir s'annonçait tout aussi heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END ! <strong>

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? Une dernière review? Je vous promet que pour ces dernières je prendrai soin et à coeur de répondre à chacun de vous !**

**C'est ainsi qu'après 10 mois de publication et presque deux ans après le début de son écriture je laisse nos deux héroïnes vivre leurs vies tranquillement...enfin ...ça reste Régina et Emma !LOL ...et je les laisse pour cette fic car je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire et j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour les suivantes...**

**En attendant et parce que nous y seront dans 15 minutes, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et surtout une BONNE ANNEE 2015 !**


End file.
